


Black Feathers

by LovelyLifestyle



Series: The Blacken Angel [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Gore, Nudity, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 240,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLifestyle/pseuds/LovelyLifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Robinson is from the future but her soul is somehow connected to Ciel and Sebastian. It causes her to transport back to their era where dark secrets from a past life reveals itself to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson orbs seen through a Sea of Feathers

 

_**Present-Day** _

 

London, England was an old city that had experienced numerous events that caused it to age like an elderly person and share its tales of the past. Many famous people came from there along with the infamous ones too. The old city was full of surprises and secrets that just wanted to be revealed. London was no longer filled with castles and knights and Victorian folk but replaced by corporate buildings and modern houses. Even though it was not the place of fairy tales anymore, magic-more like black magic-hid in the shadows still.

 

On the outskirts of London, a large group of tourists were inside a mansion that had been turned into a museum. The former manor had once belong to Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the famous toy maker of the 1800s. Among these tourists was an American girl that observed the paintings in the room they were in, taking pictures with a Nikon camera. Her turquoise eyes widen behind her green rimmed rectangle glasses, for she was intrigued by every item in the Phantomhive manor. The toys were phenomenal and so well constructed for its time. She now stood in front of an enormous painted portrait. The inhabitants of the painting were Ciel Phantomhive, dressed in a blue and black ruffled suit, sitting in Victorian styled chair while looking so regal for a sixteen year old. Standing behind him, in the common black swallowtail coat ensemble of a male servant, was his butler; Sebastian Michaelis who was smiling softly unlike his master. The young woman could not for the life of her take her eyes off him. His crimson eyes were so haunting and seemed to be following her wherever she moved. It was only when her friend called out to her that she snapped out of the trance.

 

“Amelia, come on.” her friend shouted, gesturing for her to follow. “We're moving on to the next room now.”

 

“Ah. Coming, Lexi.” she responded, running to catch up. The two stood in the back, walking side by side while Amelia continue to take photographs.

 

“Why are you taking pictures like these tourists?” Lexi asked, looking over at her. “You've been here, like what, ten times already?”

 

Amelia stopped to respond to her friend. “Yes, and all ten times I didn't have my new Nikon to take pictures of everything so I wouldn't have to come back to marvel this genius.”

 

“You're such a nerd.” her British friend deadpanned, which she chose to ignore and continue photographing.

 

The tour guide ushered the group inside the next room which contain some of Ciel's clothing from the age of twelve to twenty. Amelia loved this room because his clothing reminded her of the Gothic Lolita fashion common in Japan. The tour guide had then stopped and stood next to a small square glass case.

 

“Inside this case is the Phantomhive's most valuable possession,” she announced, “The famous Phantomhive ring.”

 

“The ring had been passed down for generations to all the males born in the family.” the tour guide continued, “But stopped at Lord Ciel, for he never married.”

 

The group moved on but Amelia. She put the Nikon up to her face, snapping a bunch of photos of the ring from different angles. Once she had her fill, she returned the camera to her black messenger bag. Even though she was done, she stayed and looked at the ring. It seemed brand new as it sat on the plush red satin pillow and the gem gleamed as the light reflected off of it. She desired to touch it but the glass stood in her way. Amelia was fascinated by it and pondered on why Ciel chose not to get married. From what she researched, he was the last of his line since his parents died in a house fire and had a fiancee too. Wouldn't he have wanted to continue the Phantomhive name?

 

“Man, I wish I could meet you. Your work was pure genius.” she whispered aloud, placing her fingertips lightly on the glass. “But I know that's an impossible desire to wish for.”

 

Suddenly, a sharp stinging appeared and made her hold the right side of her face and chest. The old scars burned as if they were freshly made. The searing pain made her vision blur and caused her hallucinate. For a single raven feather fell in front of her with more following suit, surrounding her like a pall. The pain begin to double, making Amelia fall to her knees and gasp for air. She felt warm liquid run down her face and body. Slowly she reached up and touched the liquid, bringing her hand back in front of her to see red covering them. Blood had began to leak from the old wounds. She screamed, doubling over as the stinging started feeling as if her flesh was being ripped from her body. It all became too much for her that Amelia fainted, letting the feathers engulf her like a pall of Death.

 

* * *

The sound of wind rushing by filled her ears. Amelia could also feel it moving through her hair, reminding her of an old childhood memory. It was when she had stuck her head out the window with her all white husky-mix. She wanted to know what the hype was when he had to do that every time they took him on a car ride. As she stuck her head out and felt the wind blow her lavender colored hair around, she understood why. The sensation made one feel as if they were flying like a bird and free as one.

 

“..Free as a bird..” Amelia muttered as she slowly open her eyes. They widen as they saw clouds and blue skies.

 

“What the-” she cried, unable to finish for her body had then fell into a large rose bush.

 

“Shit~!” she shouted as the many thorns pierced her pale skin. “Ow, Ow, Ow~!”

 

The woman tried to stand but her legs were tangled in vines of thorns. Ever so slowly, she pulled her legs from their clutches until she was finally free. She then rushed out of the bush before she could get caught again in them. Her _Doc Marten_ covered feet landed on a red brick walking path. Looking around, Amelia saw she was in some sort of outdoor garden. She knew all the flowers and plants hadn't grow natural there, for Japanese Tiger Lilies were not common in England..well, if she was still in England. The area was unfamiliar to her, so she began to walk up the path. Each step was agonizing for Amelia felt as if she was pulling a bag full of stones behind her. The path finally stopped at a set of white marble stairs which lead up to a large open veranda. The floor was made of white tiles along with black ones that form some kind of design. A Victorian outdoor table set stood in the middle and other furniture around the area. Large double cypress doors stood in the back and the woman started heading towards them.

 

All of a sudden, the doors opened and a tall, young man stepped out. Turquoise eyes widen like saucers as they took in the stranger. He had short raven-color hair and red eyes. He had finally seen her and stared too, surprise visible in them. The young woman knew that face and those unusual eyes for she had looked and admired them every time she went to see them. The ones that seem to follow her and had a mischievous glint. The crimson orbs that made her feel naked as they stared and want to swoon. Her legs begin to tremble because they were weak and she had stood on them too long. Her vision blurred again before going back once more with one thought in mind.

 

“ _It can't be you..”_

 


	2. The color of Lavender blinded Me

_**London, England~late 1800s** _

 

Earl Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk, going over the stacks of paper for the _Funtom_ corporation. He sighed and threw the papers in his hand down. The teenager was tired and just wanted to relax like he should be but knew that if he did such a thing, his work would never be finished. He closed his eye, planning to take just a quick rest..Well, that rest only lasted for a second. A loud knock awoke him, making him growl in frustration. He thought it was Sebastian coming to tell him one of his idiot servants had ruin something or more likely everything.

 

“You may enter.” he allowed, not looking at the door. It opened and his butler stepped inside, carrying something big.

 

“What did those imbeciles ruin now?” the young Earl barked.

 

“The matter that I am here for has nothing to do with them, young master.” Sebastian replied, his comment making Ciel turn and finally look at him.

 

“Then is it news from-” he paused, his eye widening at what was in the demon's arms. “What is that?”

 

“Not what, sir.” the demon rectified, a smile forming on his lips. “ A who. A female who, that is.”

 

Ciel stood and walked around the mahogany wood desk, stopping when he was in front of Sebastian. Staring at the woman, he knew right away that she was not from there. Her clothing was strange; it was some kind of stripped shirt and long tight blue pants. The only article of clothing he knew were the boots on her feet and the cracked spectacles perched on her slender nose. She was covered in leaves, dirt, and dry blood-lots of dry blood. It covered her pale face and stained her chest and shirt. Ciel blushed slightly when his blue eye paused at the very low cut in her shirt.

 

“Well, go treat her, Sebastian.” he ordered, looking away quickly.

 

“Yes, sir.” the demon said, turning back to the door with Ciel right behind him. Sebastian stopped and looked at him.

 

“You're coming too, young master?” he questioned.

 

“Of course. Why would you think I would not?” Ciel countered, annoyed.

 

“Well, I will have to strip the ruin clothing from her to treat her wounds.” Sebastian explained, “Meaning that her intimate parts will be revealed. But I should not be surprise, young master is a growing boy and a curious one.”

 

Ciel blushed a bright red. “Shut up, Sebastian.” he said, “I simply want to be close by when she wakes to ask her some questions.”

 

“Of course, my lord.” the demon said, smiling with an amuse look in his eyes. The two entered the hallway and proceeded down to one of the guest rooms.

 

“So, where did you come upon her, Sebastian?” Ciel asked.

 

“On the veranda,sir.” he answered with a concerned expression, “She was awake when I saw her.”

 

“So, she fainted from her injuries then?”

 

“No, I do not think so.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, when I finally took notice of her, she appeared to be in a shock like state.” the demon stated, “I had thought it was because of her wounds but before she fainted, she mumbled, _'It can't be you.'_ “

 

“Hm..I wonder what she meant by that?” Ciel mulled, rubbing his chin. “Have you met her before?”

 

“Not at all, sir.” Sebastian replied, “And even if I did, my form now is not the original.”

 

“Then who could this girl be?” the young Earl inquired.

 

“It appears we will have to wait until she awakes again, sir.”

 

* * *

“ _Emiliana, my love,” a male voice whispered, “You must leave Heaven and go to Earth.”_

 

“ _No, I will not.” she said, clutching the front of his robe. “I can not leave you. Please come with me.”_

 

“ _I can not.” the man replied sadly, “It is only you **he** is after.” The young woman buried her face in his chest, beginning to cry._

 

“ _I love you too much to leave you.” she wept, her tears soaking the fabric. “But if I must..I shall.”_

 

_The man lifted her chin up to face him. “Emiliana, do not cry.” he comforted, “It makes it all the more painful to see you go.”_

 

“ _Kiss me one last time, my darling.” she requested, “I want to always remember your lips.”_

 

_The man complied, bring his lips to hers. They kissed, deep and passionate, as it would be their last and God only knew how long it would be before they were together again. After a while, they parted and looked into each other eyes._

 

“ _My, how I will miss these eyes and beautiful face.” the man whispered, stroking his lover's cheek softly._

 

“ _I will think about you every day I am there.” she whispered back._

 

“ _As will I.” he agreed._

 

“ _Emiliana, it is time.” One of God's elite soldiers announced._

 

_The two lovers pulled apart, one walking away and the other staying. Both their heart breaking and tears streaming down. But one fell to their knees and sobbed woefully while the other had to continue walking down the lonely path though they too wanted to do the very same._

* * *

 

Amelia opened her eyes, confused by the dream she just had. First, seeing the man in the painting then a dream about random lovers. Her head was spinning causing her to close her eyes again. But she then realize that only one of her eyes could close. She reached up were her scar was and felt rough fabric there.

 

“What the hell?” she questioned aloud, rubbing it.

 

“Oh, not hell,” a male voice said playfully, “Just the manor. We're very far from that place.”

 

Amelia turned towards the voice and saw the man standing there, smiling amusingly. He took a step towards her which cause her to move back. He continue forward and Amelia also moved back to get away from him. Her hands felt nothing under them before she fell off and landed on her back. A string of profanity followed, making the man chuckle. She stood back up quickly, rubbing her back.

 

“Ouch~!” she emitted before glaring at the laughing man, “Stop laughing, you bastard.”

 

“I am not laughing.” he countered, “Simply chuckling is all.”

 

“Psh. Smart ass.” she mumbled, looking away. The main doors to the room opened, revealing a teenage boy.

 

“Sebastian, has she awoken yet?” he inquired.

 

“Yes, young master.” the demon replied, gesturing in front of him.

 

The young man turned in the direction his butler pointed; his deep blue eye widening at what stood in front of him. Chin-length, spiky lavender hair framed an oval face with regal features. A long strand of hair fell down her back and seem to flutter as if disturbed by a soft breeze though there was none. Skin the color of cream covered the body that was slightly curvaceous. Her upper torso was covered with bandages while the lower was another story. A small black undergarment covered intimate parts barely for Ciel could clearly see the curves of her buttock. A bright blush begun to creep over his cheeks. The sight made Amelia cock her head to the side in confusion before looking down at herself. She squeaked, reaching for the thick blanket and covering her body.

 

“Which one of you stripped me?” she demanded, pointing a finger between the both of them.“I swear if you two did anything to me, I'll rip your balls off!” The older of the two raised his hand to speak.

 

“I was the one who unclothed you, Miss.” he stated, chuckling slightly. “But it was merely to treat your wounds. I swear to you that I did not look too long at your personal assets.” Amelia blushed, embarrassed at over-reacting.

 

“Okay, I believe you.” she muttered, looking down. “Sorry for yelling at ya'.”

 

“It is quite all right, Miss.” Sebastian assured, “Your reaction was only natural..Though I must say I have never heard a threat as colorful as yours.”

 

“Well, now that that is over with,” Ciel stated, “I have several questions to ask you.”

 

“Same here.” Amelia agreed, “But you have the right to go first. So, shoot.”

 

“Indeed..Now, who are you?” he questioned, serious. “And where did you come from?”

 

“Well, my name is Amelia Robinson.” she introduced, rubbing her bandage cheek. “As for the other part of that question..that's a little complicated to answer.”

 

“What do you mean?” the young Earl inquired.

 

Amelia didn't know how to explain it..Heck, actually she did but just knew they weren't going to believe her. They would probably send her to an insane asylum. From what she researched, they were not all peaches and cream in the 1800s.

 

“Well?” Ciel interrogated, becoming annoyed.

 

“I don't want to say it.” Amelia replied finally, “If I do tell you the truth, you're going to think I'm crazy and send me off to an insane asylum which is so not cool.”

 

“Miss Robinson, I assure you that we will not do such a thing.” the young man reassured, “We simply wish for the truth and will take the matter seriously.”

 

“All right..You see, I'm not from here..Well, exactly I am but not during this time cause I'm from future.” she explained nervously, “Where I'm from, the year is 2011 and your home was turned into a museum. I was in one of the rooms when suddenly a terrible pain over came over me. Next thing I knew I'm here in London during 1888.” After the young woman was done, the two just stared at her. The look they gave her told her that they thought she was crazy. Amelia groaned in annoyance, putting her hands on her head.

 

“Augh! See, you're giving me that _'She's crazy'_ look.” she exasperated, “If only I had..Oh my gosh, that's it!” She quickly pointed at the demon. “Sebastian, did you find a bag with me at all?” He looked at her with surprise, shocked that the young woman knew his name before he could introduce himself. He recovered quickly before answering.

 

“Yes, I found it in the garden inside the damage rose bush.” he replied, bending down next to the bed and bringing up her black messenger bag.

 

“Awesome!” Amelia said, dropping the blanket to grab the bag once again revealing most of her glory.

 

Ciel blushed, looking at Sebastian instead of her. “Sebastian, I thought you said you found her on the veranda?” he questioned.

 

“I did but when I went to survey the garden to see if the gate was open,” the demon justified, “I discovered the damage bush.”

 

“And why until now did you fail to tell me this?”

 

The demon smiled. “Because you did not ask, young master.” Ciel glared at him, which just made him smile wider.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” she chuckled, rummaging through her bag, “I had fell from the sky and landed in there. It would explain the scratches and cuts on my body.” Amelia pulled out her purple and black striped _Cheshire Cat_ hoodie, unraveling it to reveal what was inside which was her Nikon.

 

“It did come along with me!” she shouted gleefully, “This is my camera. It can take pictures of people or inanimate objects easily and can be printed on all types of paper right after.”

 

“We have cameras, you know.” Ciel deadpanned, still unbelieving.

 

“Well, little miss smart ass,” she remarked, making Sebastian chortle. “Can they do this?” She snapped a picture of Ciel then Sebastian, the flash making them see stars.

 

“See, it let's you see the photograph right away.” Amelia informed while walking over to Ciel who was rubbing his eye. He looked at the photo. It was him with a goofy surprise look on his face. The next on she showed was of Sebastian, looking calm and smiling.

 

“And I can change it to different settings like black and white, sepia, blue tint, you name it.” she continued, demonstrating each one mention.

 

“Your story is much more believable now.” Ciel stated, stepping away from her. “You can stay in the manor until this whole matter is solved.”

 

With that, the young lord exit the room while Sebastian stayed. The demon walked into another room, leaving Amelia alone for a moment. She sat on the edge of the king-sized bed with the camera placed on her lap. Sebastian returned, holding a dark green silk bathrobe. He stood in front of her and noticed the dejected look on Amelia's face.

 

“What is wrong, Miss Amelia?”

 

She looked up at him. “I'm still getting the feeling he doesn't believe me.”

 

“Oh, do not fret about the young master.” he comforted, “He means very much what he said. That was merely just his way of putting it.”

 

“Right..” Amelia uttered while rolling her turquoise eye.

 

“Well, if it will make you feel any better,” the demon enlightened, placing the robe over her shoulders. “I believe you.”

 

“Really?” she questioned with surprise as Sebastian walked to the doors.

 

“Most certainly.” he smiled, looking back at her. “Everything happen for a purpose, I believe.”

 

Amelia smiled too, causing Sebastian to smile even bigger. He told her that he would see her in the morning with clothing for her to wear before walking out. The young woman fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was really here, wondering if her wish did come true. But something deep inside was telling her that all of this was for another reason. Ignoring it, she turned her thoughts to Ciel and Sebastian. Her assumptions were correct that Ciel was strict and serious while Sebastian was kind and surprisingly gentle but probably had a dark side. Cheeks flamed as Amelia thought of Ciel and his butler seeing her somewhat naked. She buried her face in a soft, downy pillow and blocked her mind of those suggestive thoughts by taking a much needed nap.


	3. A Peculiar Girl with A Boyish Attitude

 

“No way in bloody hell am I wearing that!”

 

Amelia stood next to the king-sized bed, pointing at the wretched object held in Sebastian's gloved hands. The demon looked at it, puzzled by what could possibly be wrong.

 

“Miss Amelia, what is wrong?” he queried, “I thought the color would be wonderful on you.”

 

“It's not just the color.” she answered heatedly, “It's the whole damn dress I can't stand.”

 

The dress was a bubble gum pink color that was made of the finest silk. It was long; so long that it touched the floor. The top half looked tight fitting while the bottom bellowed out making it seem as if her buttock was ten times larger than it was. It had brown pinstripes running down the dress. Bows of the pink color and brown ones decorated the skirt in the back. The end of it fanned out into a short train. The dress looked absolutely suffocating for almost every inch of her body would be covered and constricted, also it was just too girly for her. It made Amelia want to vomit from the sight of it. Now, she wouldn't say that she was a tomboy but wearing dresses wasn't a part of her lifestyle back home. The closest she'd come to wearing something appropriate as that was a nice blouse with a skirt and heels. Never full-length as the one Sebastian was holding.

 

“I don't do dresses.” Amelia stated, crossing her arms. “I'm more of a shorts and shirts kind of girl.”

 

Sebastian stared at her with surprise. “You mean you enjoy wearing men clothing?”

 

She shrugged, looking indifferent. “Yeah, pretty much. It's common where I come from. Though I sometimes do were the occasional skirt, but only if it's cute to me or punky.”

 

“I see..” the demon said while folding the dress neatly, “The future is indeed a peculiar place.”

 

Amelia walked over towards him. “Don't cha' really mean that I'm peculiar?” she inquired, tilting her head up at him.

 

“Yes, I do.” Sebastian replied.

 

“Haha, that's what I like about you already, Sebby.” the time traveler laughed, “You're always so honest.”

 

“Sebby?” he repeated.

 

“Yeah. It's just a nickname for ya'.” she replied, “It's cute. I hope you don't mind me calling you that.”

 

“I don't, Miss Amelia.” Sebastian said, smiling. Amelia grinned, pleased that Sebastian like his nickname.

 

“Hey, Sebastian?” she called, moving closer to him. “Think you can get me some men clothing to dress in?”

 

He thought for a moment, placing a finger against his chin. “Yes, I could.” he answered, “But I do not have measurements for you to have them made.”

 

“Measurements?” she restated.

 

He hummed. “I will need to measure you with the measurement tape.”

 

“ _As in him, touching different places on my body..Intimate places.”_ she thought, blushing.

 

“Well, if we want those clothing to be done by tomorrow,” Sebastian stated, pulling out a roll of measuring tape from his inside jacket pocket. “I will need to take them now.”

 

“Ah! You mean to tell me you carry that around with you always?” Amelia shrieked, backing away.

 

“Yes, I have to for when young master's clothing does not fit well.” he responded, moving towards her. “Now, please stand tall and still for me, Miss Amelia.”

 

She complied reluctantly, sucking in a breath and standing as still as a statue. Sebastian stood in front of her before reaching for her arms. He placed them out to her sides, running the tape measure along them. The man then moved to measure her height. After that, he knelt down to wrap it around her slender waist. Sebastian stood again and moved closer to the young woman. Amelia gulped nervously, for she knew what the next part was. He reached behind her and their chests brushed against each other. She blushed when feeling his gloved fingers lightly run across her back and sides. They continued, lightly brushing the curve of her breasts through the thin bathrobe. The woman felt like she was going to faint from the way he was touching her. It certainly didn't help with her being almost naked, making her extra sensitive to his touches. To distract herself from them, Amelia asked Sebastian a question.

 

“So, do you have to do this a lot with Ciel?”

 

The man moved the tape, letting it drop from her chest. “Sometimes I have to. Young master is still a growing boy.” he replied, moving away from her. “Could you have a sit on the ottoman so I can take your foot measurements as well?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Amelia said, walking over and sitting down as asked. “Exactly how long have you have been his butler anyway?” Sebastian strolled over to her and knelt down in front of her once again. He gently placed his hand under one of her small feet, lifting it up to help with measuring.

 

“I've worked for the young master for several years now.” he answered while measuring.

 

“You must get tired of having to serve a grump like him at times, eh?” Amelia teased, smirking down at him.

 

Sebastian glanced up at her. “No, I've been very contented working for him.” the butler replied sincerely. “He's not all bad, you know.” The time traveler nodded. He stood back up again and placed the tape inside his coat.

 

“Well, I have your measurements now.” he said, straightening his clothing. “What would you like me to tell the tailor on how to design your clothing?”

 

Amelia placed a finger against her chin. “Hm..They should be cute like Ciel's,” she informed, “But easy to move around in because I tend to be very active. Same goes for the shoes. Oh, and some skirts too but not too girly, okay?”

 

“Very well.” the man said, walking over to the old-fashion dresser closet. “In the meantime, you can wear your normal clothing until they're received tomorrow morning.”

 

He opened the doors and pulled out her striped shirt and jeans. Amelia came up to him, grabbing the shirt to inspect it. She had remembered that it was covered in blood and had stained it. But as she stared at it now, the stain was miraculously gone. The woman looked up at the man.

 

“Sebastian, you were able to get the stain out?” she questioned in awe. He nodded, smiling. “That's amazing! Wow, you really are something else.”

 

“I am a butler. It is my duty to take care of our guests when need be.” Sebastian stated, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly. “Ah, I just remembered that I must also change your bandages.”

 

The woman blushed. “Ah, that's okay.” she said quickly, “I can do it myself.”

 

“Well, if you insist.” he said with a slight frown, “But at least, let me do the one over your eye.”

 

Amelia nodded and walked back to the ottoman to sit down. She waited patiently as Sebastian got the supplies and tools to do the procedure. He returned with the items in his arms. Pulling over a table, he placed them down onto it before grabbing the scissors. The man carefully snipped a piece of the cloth and then unraveled it. A small gasp escaped him when seeing the wound underneath. The scar looked old and faded unlike the day before when he cleaned away the blood. The time traveler glanced up at him with worry then.

 

“Did it get worse?” she queried in concern.

 

The butler shook his head. “No, it looks better.” he told, “It's now old and faded, not fresh and tender like yesterday. I wonder why that is?”

 

The young woman downcast her eyes. “Don't be alarm by that. I've always been able to heal more quickly than others.” she stated softly, “Doctors couldn't even explain why it happen. My mother always told me though not to worry about it. So, I've grown used to it over the years.”

 

“I see. That is an interesting ability.” Sebastian noted kindly, “I wish I had something like that.”

 

“I guess you can say that.” Amelia maundered, getting up. “Well, since there's no need to add new ones, I'll get dress now.”

 

“Yes, I better be off as well.” the man said, walking to the door. “Oh, Miss Amelia, will you be needing new glasses also?”

 

“Nope, I actually have perfect eyesight.” she replied, smiling. “I just wore them for show. I was told I look pretty with them, heh.”

 

Sebastian smiled, opening the door. “Well then, I agreed with whoever said that statement.” he remarked, glancing back at her. “Maybe I will order some just for that reason. Also you are free to wander around the estate if you like.”

 

“Uh, t-thank you.” Amelia said, blushing slightly. He nodded before disappearing behind the door. The time traveler sighed heavily, placing a hand against her chest.

 

“Dear God, I thought for sure that I was going to pass out when he touched me again.” she commented aloud, “That man..He's a walking sin that I wouldn't mind biting into.” Amelia got dressed then. When she was done, she stood in the middle of the room. The woman pondered on where she should go first in the large manor.

 

“ _I guess I should wander around this floor first,”_ she thought, _“Seeing as how I'm already in this one. Then I can go downstairs and see how different it is from the museum back home.”_

 

Before leaving, she walked over to her bag that sat on the small coffee table in the large guest room. The young woman opened it and searched for her iPod. When finding it, she checked to see if it worked. She squealed in glee as it glowed with life and placed it in her pocket. Amelia walked to the door, putting the purple ear buds in her ears.

 

“ _Okay, time to go exploring.”_ she thought with a grin, opening the door and walking into the hall. Glancing down both ways, the time traveler decided on heading to the left and would circle back to head down the other way. Amelia hummed to _Ready to Go_ by _Panic! at the Disco_ as she strolled down the hall.

 

* * *

 

While Amelia wandered around the estate, Sebastian was walking to the young Earl's study to see how he was doing and if he needed anything. As he did so, the demon pondered on the strange woman. She was a wonder to behold. Her beauty was dazzling even to him and seem very familiar. As if he had seen her somewhere but was sure that this was the first time meeting the young woman. Her personality was also something as she was feisty but easily embarrassed at times. Sebastian knew that if she continued to stay here, she and the young master would butt heads sometimes and become close. His mind then wandered to the scars on her body. He wondered about where she received the ability to heal as so. The man was so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized that he already arrived at the study. Snapping out of it, he knocked on the door before entering. Sitting in the comfort chair accompanying the room was the young master, reading a the _London Times_. Peering over his newspaper, the young man looked at his butler. Sebastian bowed to him in his signature way.

 

“Ah, there you are, Sebastian.” he said, going back to reading his paper. “I was surprised when you didn't come sooner than this.”

 

“Forgive me, my lord.” the demon apologized, “I was treating our guest at the time.”

 

“I see. So how is that odd woman this morning?”

 

Sebastian smirked at his comment. “Miss Amelia is well. She requested for me to have men clothing made for her, seeing as she did not take well to the dress I suggested.”

 

Ciel smirked behind his paper. “So, she didn't take well to your taste in women clothing also?” he gibed.

 

“Yes, but that is only because she does not like women clothing from this era.” the demon stated, “Also there is another matter I would like to discuss with you about our guest.”

 

“And that would be?” Ciel inquired.

 

“It appears that Miss Amelia has an ability to heal quicker than others.” Sebastian informed, a concerned look gracing his features. “I discovered this when removing the bandages from her eye. She also told me that she has had that ability her whole life.” When he was finished, Ciel folded his paper and placed on the desk in front of him. He glanced at the demon with a serious expression.

 

“Do you believe that she might have demon in her blood?” he questioned the man, “Could that be the reason she was able to come here?”

 

Said man shrugged. “It could be possible.” the demon replied, crossing his arms. “Demons have been known to consummate with women in the form of mortal men and impregnate them with their spawn.”

 

“Then we must investigate that.” Ciel said, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

 

“But my lord, I would have sensed right away if there was demon in her, even a little.” Sebastian expressed, “I feel that it is something else that runs through her veins. But what? I do not know.”

 

Ciel sighed, falling back. “This girl is going to be tough to find out about, I just know it.”

 

Sebastian smiled when hearing this. “Could it be that the young master feels uncomfortable with a woman around and wishes her gone quickly?”

 

The young man blushed. “N-No, I simply have too much work to do to have to deal with her now, is all.”

 

“You know, from the short time I spent with her,” the demon stated, “She isn't all that bad, sir. You of all people might come to enjoy her company for the time being.”

 

“Enjoy her company?” the young Earl scoffed, “And why is that when I don't even enjoy the company of Elizabeth when she's around? What makes that queer woman so different?”

 

“Because she is just what you need around here.” Sebastian responded simply. The young man stared at him, surprised by his answer.

 

“She is young just like you.” he continued, “And her carefree attitude is just what you need around you when darkness wants so much to swallow you whole. I feel Miss Amelia was brought here for that reason. As I say, everything happens for a purpose.” Ciel turned away from him, embarrassed by his statement.

 

“Yes, well you can believe that reason all you want,” he said, “But I will not.” Before Sebastian could reply, the sounds of a piano filled the room. The two glanced at each other with the same look of confusion.

 

“Who's playing the piano?” Ciel questioned.

 

“I do not know.” Sebastian replied with worry, “But I hope it's not one of the servants.” The young Earl then stood and walked passed the demon to the door.

 

“Well, we shall find out.” he said, “Come along, Sebastian.” The man complied, following close behind his master.

 

* * *

 

Amelia was now walking down that the main stairs to the foyer. She explored every room upstairs in record time. Most of the rooms there were bedrooms which were nothing special. The young woman was now ready to wandered around the first floor. The more interesting stuff was always on the main floors of manors like these. Standing at the bottom of the steps, she glanced around to decide on which way to go. Looking to the right, she noticed small double doors and walked towards them. Curious, the time traveler opened them to discover a grand salon room. She stepped inside with a look of pure amazement. The room was large enough for a party to be held in. She imagined having a night club theme party there with her and her friends, dancing around the room to the music the DJ played. A chuckle escaped her when she pictured Sebastian and Ciel there, wearing clothing from her time while dancing also. As she daydreamed, the young woman accidentally bumped into something. Looking down, she gasped loudly when seeing a black grand baby piano. Her fingers itched to play it right away and she gave into her desires. Amelia sat down on the bench, lifting up the case to reveal the ivory and ebony keys.

 

“Oh, wow. The keys look spotless.” she pointed out, running her fingers along them. “And so smooth. I've got to play something but what?” The woman pondered on it before shouting an “Aha!” when deciding on one. She placed her hands over the right keys that would play the melody of the song. Amelia then pressed down and began playing. As she played the beginning, her voice joined in then to sing the lyrics.

 

_2 a.m., where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sounds of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

 

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_

 

Amelia become lost in the music, letting in flow through her body and into her fingers to play the notes. As she continued, the doors opened to reveal the heads of the three idiotic servants of the Phantomhive manor. The three's eyes widen when seeing a beautiful woman sitting at the piano.

 

“Ah, what a beauty!” Baldroy whispered, “Who is she?”

 

“I don't know.” Finny replied as Tanaka placed his head next to his, “But she must be an acquaintance of Master Ciel.”

 

“Whoever she is,” Mey-Rin said dreamily, “She plays wonderfully and sings magnificent too.”

 

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

 

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_

 

The three walked inside along with Tanaka to have a closer look. Amelia didn't noticed them and just continued playing. Soon the others got lost in the music and did not notice also when the young master and butler walked in. The two paused by the doors when the song filled their ears. The notes and lyrics seemed to touch them deep inside their souls. Amelia's voice shocked them most of all for it just flowed so well with the music. Her voice was mesmerizing; like it was casting everyone under a spell as it rang around them.

 

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely_

 

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_

 

When done, she sighed while closing her eyes with a tiny smile on her face. The others blinked as if coming to before clapping in applause. Amelia squeaked in surprise from the noise and whipped her head around towards them. She blushed when finally noticing the audience that she had. The servants clapped eagerly while Ciel and Sebastian did theirs normally.

 

“Miss, that was amazing!” Finny said happily.

 

“You played beautifully, ma'am.” Mey-Rin complimented.

 

“Along with your looks, that voice of yours will have any man falling at your feet.” Baldroy laughed.

 

“Um..thank you.” Amelia said embarrassed, “I didn't know I had an audience. I was really lost in the music then, haha.”

 

“You were indeed wonderful, Miss Amelia.” Sebastian commented, walking over to her. The woman blushed even more and laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. “Please let me introduced you to the staff.”

 

He gestured to a young blond boy in gardening clothes first. “Finnian, the gardener.” Next was a woman with large round glasses dressed in a maid's uniform. “Mey-Rin, the maid.” Then to a man dressed in a chef's outfit with goggles around his neck. “Baldroy, the chef.” And last, an older man outfitted in a butler suit. “And lastly, Mr. Tanaka, the house steward.”

 

“Hi, I'm Amelia Robinson. Nice to meet you all.” she greeted with a tender smile. “It seems I'll be staying with you for sometime.”

 

“Oh, you must be the new music tutor for young master Ciel.” Finnian stated in surprise.

 

“Ah, well I was studying music in school before coming here but-”

 

The boy squealed, grabbing a hold of her hands. “I just knew it from the way you played!” he gushed, “Do you think you can teach me also how to play?”

 

“Oh, me too.” Mey-Rin said, running up to the two. “I would love to sing like you did. Maybe it will help with Mister Sebastian falling for me.” Amelia stood, backing away from them.

 

“I don't know about that.” the time traveler told, laughing nervously again. “I mean I'm still learning and all.” Baldroy walked up to the woman and took a hold of her. He then dipped the time traveler in a romantic way, moving close to her face.

 

“I would love to have a one-on-one session with you, Miss Robinson.” he purred seductively around the cigarette in his mouth. Amelia blushed deeply, stammering like an idiot. Sebastian walked up to them and removed her from the chef's arms. He held her close to him as he looked at the three.

 

“Finny, have you finished weeding the inner courtyard?” the man asked. The boy gasped in surprise. “Mey-Rin, have all the sheets been laundered?” The woman muttered a nervous um. “And Baldo, were you not to be preparing dinner?” The man tsked before looking away, scratching his head.

 

“Well, if you have time to dally here, go do your work!” Sebastian shouted, making the three run away in fear while taking Tanaka with them. He sighed heavily before glancing down at the young woman.

 

“I do hope they didn't overwhelm you, Miss Amelia.” he questioned with concern.

 

“Oh, no. They were great.” she reassured, waving her hands in front of her. “I was just caught off guard, that's all.”

 

“That is good.” the man said, smiling a bit. Ciel cleared his throat before speaking, causing the two to look his way.

 

“Speaking of work, Sebastian,” he stated, walking up to them. “I got a call from Chlaus in Italy.”

 

“From Mr. Chlaus?” the man inquired, “Then is he coming to England, sir?”

 

Ciel nodded. “Yes, he rang to tell me he'd gotten a hold of what I'd asked for.” he informed, “It seems he went to a lot of trouble this time. He should arrive by six and we'll talk business here.” The young man then smirked up at his butler. “You get my drift, don't you, Sebastian?”

 

The man bowed. “Perfectly, sir. We shall entertain Mister Chlaus such that he is well and truly satisfied.”

 

“Good. Miss Robinson,” the young Earl said, glancing at her. “I would like to speak with you in the study for a moment.”

 

“..Okay.” she replied.

 

“Well, sir. I shall begin the preparations.” Sebastian said, “If you will excuse me.”

 

“All right, I leave it to you.” Ciel said, turning to walk to the door. “Follow me, Miss Robinson.” Sebastian gave her a gentle push to follow. She glanced at him before following close behind the Earl. When the two disappeared, the demon tugged the ends of his gloves with a determined look.

 

“ _Please do, sir.”_ he thought with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Lonely by Christina Perri
> 
> Music playlist: http://8tracks.com/lovely-lifestyle/blacken-love
> 
> Visuals: ( https://www.fanfiction.net/~simplyxlovely)


	4. Preparations of a Ruined Dinner

 

Amelia and Ciel walked through one of the hallways next to the stairs. As they did, the time traveler wondered what the Earl wanted to talk about.

 

“ _Maybe he discovered how I got here?”_ she speculated, _“Does that mean I'll be able to go back home?”_

 

Ciel strolled up to the fifth door on the right and opened it, walking inside first. The woman followed, closing the door behind her. The young lord walked over to his chair and took a sit. Amelia stood in front of him with the desk between them, waiting for what he had to say to her.

 

“I asked you to come here to tell you that for the time being,” he stated, “You will be posing as my music tutor if asked.”

 

“All right. That's cool with me.” she agreed before laughing. “I was starting to think that telling people I'm a time traveler would be really bizarre.”

 

“Yes, and to show proof that you are, I want you to play for Chlaus and I while we enjoy dinner.”

 

Amelia stared at him. “Eh?”

 

“You heard me.” Ciel said, picking up his paper. “And I will hear no buts about it.” Amelia crossed her arms while cocking her hips when hearing the order he gave her. She didn't take well to being ordered around due to her strict military father. He would always boss her around like she was one of his men. The woman would do as he said but not without snapping off a angry remark or two. But right now, she was going to make sure that the young Earl would not be treating her that way either.

 

“Look here, Earl Phantomhive.” Amelia declared, “Just because I'm staying here for awhile, doesn't mean you can treat me like one of your servants.” The young man placed his paper back on the desk before glaring at her.

 

“It seems only fair, seeing as how you ruined my favorite rosebush and trespassed in my home.” he retorted, “Also, you are below me and that gives me every right to.”

 

“That was an accident, you dick and I'm not some commoner.” the woman barked, pointing at him. “You're not the boss of me, dude!” Ciel slammed his hands down on his desk, leaning towards her.

 

“Well, you still have no right to speak to me like that!” he shouted back.

 

Amelia copied his actions, getting in his face.“Well, you have no right to be acting like a pompous ass to me!”

 

“Blusterer!”

 

“Bossy brat!”

 

“Queer woman!”

 

“Bitchy rich boy!” The two growled at each other before moving away, angrily crossing their arms. Amelia flipped her lavender hair in annoyance before heading for the door.

 

“I'm leaving if you're just going to be a jerk to me.” she called over her shoulder, “Later!” She opened the door and slammed it shut quickly, causing the books near there to fall. Ciel growled in annoyance, picking back up his paper.

 

“What a troublesome woman!” he muttered angrily, opening the paper roughly. “' _Just what I need'_ , ha! What a lot of horseshit! That woman is just going to irritate me like those other idiots.”

 

* * *

 

During the two's childish quarrel, Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing the dinner. He planned on picking out the tableware for the evening and polishing them along with the sliver. Next, was to bring out the spotless tablecloth before going to the garden. There he would prune the dying sterling sliver rosebush that Amelia had fallen into and weeds, too. Then the demon would trim and even out the lawn. After he would go to the market to pick out the ingredients needed for the courses. But before doing that, he would need to tend to the meat. As Sebastian was peppering the roast, Amelia walked in with a dark aura.

 

“Sebby, your master is rude prick!” she shouted, coming up to the counter in front of him. She hopped up on it before crossing her arms.

 

The man chortled, wiping his hands. “Did something bad happen with your conversation with the young master?” he questioned.

 

“Yeah! He was being rude to me,” the woman informed, “Thinking that he could boss me around. Ha! Like I'd let that happen. I showed that stick-up-the-ass that Amelia Monroe Robinson is not someone who backs down when barked at!”

 

“Oh, dear. I can't believe I missed that event.” Sebastian said, chuckling still. “To picture Miss Amelia and my lord barking at each other. What a sight, haha.”

 

“Well, again I don't know how you can deal with a grump like him.” Amelia grumbled, hopping down. “I would have punched him by now if I were you.”

 

“Now, now. You do not mean that.” the demon said, handing her a plate of sugar cookies and milk. “Here, take these and relax with Mr. Tanaka in the parlor room down the hall.”

 

“Thanks, Sebastian.” she sighed, taking the snack and heading towards the door.

 

“Anytime, Miss Amelia.” he said, bowing.

 

The woman glanced back at the man. “Sebastian, you can just call me Amelia.”

 

“Oh, and why is that?”

 

“Because we're friends, silly butler.” she stated with a grin. She then walked out of the kitchen. The demon stared at the door for a moment. A smile slowly formed on his face.

 

“As you wish..Amelia.” he whispered. The sound of a bell chimed in his ear then, causing him to sigh. “My, my. The young master knows how busy I am..I wonder what he could want.”

 

Grabbing his coat, he stepped out into the hall and headed to where the Earl was. Little did he know that in the shadows, the three servants had been watching his every move. When Sebastian was out of sight, the three stepped out for around the corner.

 

“Seeing how Sebastian's all fired up,” Baldroy stated, “There's no doubt about it!” He then threw his fist up. “We're got another guest coming today!”

 

“N-Not a doubt in the world!” Mey-Rin said happily.

 

“Yay, we'll get to eat a feast!” Finny shouted in glee, throwing his arms in the air. “Leftovers!!”

 

Baldroy poked him in the forehead. “You fool! That's not the point.” he scolded, “This is our chance.”

 

“Eh?” the boy said in confusion.

 

“We're going to get a step ahead of that Sebastian and surprise him!” the chef explained, “It's an opportunity for us to show off our skills. Am I right?”

 

“Ah, I see!” Finny yelled, finally understanding. “Okay! I'll make the garden beautiful like our guests have never seen!”

 

“And I'll polish the tea set for our guest to such a shine that it will look like new!” Mey-Rin added.

 

“Then the Great Baldo will cook a main course so awesome our guests' jaws will hit the floor!” Baldo joined, “And Miss Amelia will totally want me too!”

 

“All right, mission start!!” the three chanted, raising their fists high in the air. “We're gonna do our best!!” They then ran off in different directions to complete their goals.

 

* * *

 

“So, what did you three do to cause all of this?” Sebastian asked eerily calm. The three cowered when the man turned and smiled at them. While he was away, the servants' plan hadn't worked out well at all..The courtyard was dead and barren, the tea set was in pieces, and the meat was charred black. As the three shrieked in fear at Sebastian's calm expression, Amelia walked down the hall towards them with Mr. Tanaka. Seeing the mess the servants were in, she knew something bad had happen. The woman stood next to Sebastian as they begin to tell their sides. Finnian started first..

 

“I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding,” he bawled, “..But the lid was open~!”

 

“I was going to take the guest tea set out,” Mey-Rin explained, “..But I stumbled and fell on the cart..”

 

“Well, see? There was raw meat lyin' there,” Baldo stated, “So..I thought I'd cook it..” The group then cried out apologies all at once.

 

“I see.” Sebastian said, sighing heavily. “The fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once.” He was silent after that, thinking of what to do to fix everything. Glancing at his watch, there was less than two hours before Chlaus came. With that time, Sebastian won't be able to get more meat or a new tea set. He tired to ponder more but was having difficulty with the three servants still crying like morons.

 

“Would you please follow Amelia's and Mr. Tanaka's example and quiet dow-” he said in annoyance, looking at the two. His eyes widen when seeing the older man's tea cup, having thought of an idea. The demon clapped his hands loudly to get the others to stop crying.

 

“Silence, everyone. Listen closely to my instructions,” Sebastian ordered, “And carry them out immediately to the letter, understood?” He then reached for Tanaka's cup. “We shall make do with _this_.”

 

Seeing the Sebastian was busy, Amelia decided to move out of the way and wandered off somewhere. She walked around for awhile with no place in mind; just walking to be doing something. There wasn't really much to do in the manor since there was no television or internet invented yet. The time traveler sighed, already missing home and her friends. Now that she thought about it, her friends and family must be worried sick about her. She then thought about Adam..the cute British guy with the lip ring and brown hair with eyes to match from her Composing Music class. Amelia was supposed to meet him after the tour in the manor the day she disappeared. She stopped, letting out a frustrated growl and grabbing her hair. The woman had tried for months to build up the courage to ask him out.

 

“ _Ugh, just when I finally do and he says yes,”_ she thought angrily, _“I get mysteriously transport back in time. F-My-Life!”_

 

She sighed again, slumping forward in despair. Looking to her right, she noticed that she was next to the door for the study. A flashback of her argument with Ciel appeared in her mind and had her sighing once again. The disagreement they had was so childish to her now. Amelia felt the need to apologize to him. Walking up to the door, she knocked first before entering. She peeked her head inside to see the young man still in his chair but reading an Economics book now. The woman stepped into the room and strolled up to his desk. Clearing her throat, Ciel glanced up to see her and immediately frowned.

 

“What do you want?” he asked harshly, “Come to have another argument again?”

 

She shook her head. “No, I actually I came here to apologize to you.” Amelia answered. The young master nodded, leaning back in his chair to hear what she had to say.

 

“Look, I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you before.” she apologized, “I don't take well to being ordered around like you did, which is because of family issues. Anyway, I take back the stuff I said..Even though it was true.” There was a few moments of silence after she finished speaking. Ciel closed his eye and crossed his arms in front of him.

 

“Well, you are forgiven.” he conceded, “But don't think you can go around doing whatever you like now, understood?”

 

Amelia nodded, giving his a salute. “Aye, Aye, sir!” she grinned, making Ciel shake his head. “So, does this mean we can have a relationship now?”

 

The young Earl reddened, looking at her in shock. “W-What?”

 

The woman crossed her arms, placing a finger against her chin. “Well, I mean since I already have a friendship with Sebastian, I think it's only right to have one with you too.”

 

“Oh, that is what you meant.” Ciel said in relief, “Fine. If that is what you like.”

 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Amelia assured with a smile. The young man then glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost five. Picking up his book, he stood and walked around the desk. He glanced at Amelia, just then noticing her clothing.

 

“The outfit you're wearing is inappropriate.” he commented, walking to the door. He left her there, blinking like a deer in headlights. She snapped out of it and ran out of the room to catch up with him. When she did, the time traveler slowed to his pace to walk alongside him.

 

“What do you mean by 'inappropriate'?” she questioned in an annoyed tone, “I know it shows off some cleavage but really, have you seen the dresses the women wear during this era?”

 

Ciel rolled his eye. “I meant that the clothing you're wearing isn't common here.” he explained, “You'll have to change.”

 

“But I don't have any other clothes that will fit me around here.” the woman stated before smirking. “You just want to see me naked again, don't ya?

 

“A-Absolutely not!” the young master renounced, “Just go ask Sebastian to find you something quickly, Miss Robinson.” He turned away from her and headed to the front doors.

 

“Hey, you know you can call me Amelia now, right?” she shouted to him.

 

“And why would I do that?” he queried over his shoulder.

 

The time traveler smiled. “Because we're friends now.” The young Earl looked back at her. She was smiling warmly at him as he stared at her. Ciel hadn't ever had a true friend before, seeing as how he was always kept in the house when younger and wasn't very sociable now with people in his daily life. Now standing before him was a complete stranger that consider them friends even after arguing heatedly.

 

“How can we be friends already,” he asked, “When all we do is either fight or disagreed?”

 

“Well, I say that fighting is part of a friendship.” Amelia stated, walking up to him. “Along with laughter and happiness. Which I hope we will develop along the way, Ciel.” She reached and held his hand in hers. He blushed, pulling his away and turning his back to her.

 

“We will see, Miss Amelia.” he replied.

 

She groaned, frowning at him. “Don't call me that.” she told, “It makes me feel older then I am.”

 

“How old are you exactly?”

 

“I'm eighteen and it is not polite to ask a woman her age, boy.”

 

“Boy?!” Ciel exclaimed, whipping around to face her again. “You're only two years older than me. You have no right to call me that vulgar name.”

 

Amelia crossed her arms, smirking cockily. “With the outburst you just did, you seem like a small fry to me.” she teased.

 

“Oh, shut up!” he huffed, storming off. “Just go find Sebastian already and get out of my hair!” The woman chuckled, turning and heading for the inner courtyard. She caught the man just coming in when approaching him.

 

“Oh, Amelia.” he acknowledged, “There you are. I was wondering where you wandered off to.”

 

“I was with Ciel.” she stated, “He told me to come find you, saying that I needed to change.”

 

“Oh, dear.” Sebastian said, frowning. “But what are we going to find you to wear that is suitable?”

 

“Mister Sebastian!” The two turned, seeing Finnian running towards them. He was dressed in clean and proper clothing for the event. He stopped in front of them, twirling around. “Look, I'm all dressed up for the guest just like you asked!”

 

The man grabbed the boy by the shoulders. “Finny, I must ask a favor of you.”

 

“A favor? Sure, anything for you, Mister Sebastian!”

 

“I need you to let Amelia borrow some of your clothes.” he requested.

 

“Hey, wait a sec-” said woman trying to but in.

 

“Okay!” Finny agreed quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her in some direction. “Come with me, Miss Amelia!”

 

* * *

 

“And there we go!” Finny proclaimed, finishing the knot. “All done, Miss Amelia!”

 

He took a step back, taking a look at his work. The time traveler was dressed in a white pressed shirt with a small black vest. A dark gray tie was neatly tied around her neck and her legs were covered with pleated shorts of the same color. White calf-high socks were seen under the shorts while her feet were still dressed with her _Doc Martens_ boots. Her long strand was pulled into a french-braid and placed nicely atop her head in a bun. Black hair clips pinned down one of her spiky side-bangs while the other roam freed.

 

“I'm sorry again about having to borrow your clothes.” Amelia apologized for the fifth time, sighing greatly.

 

“Poppycock. It's fine, really.” the gardener reassured, “You don't have to kept apologizing.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” she said, smiling softly.

 

“Well, come on then.” he said, grabbing her hand. “The guest should be here by now, Miss Amelia.”

 

“Finny, please call me Amelia.” the woman requested as he pulled her along to the foyer. “Miss makes me feel old.”

 

“Haha. Okay, Amelia.” the boy laughed, entering the foyer.

 


	5. Nightmares of a Beautiful Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger warning!: Mentions of Rape 
> 
> Song: Turning Tables by Adele

 

The entrance hall looked spin and span; seeming to sparkle from the light. The two awed aloud as they looked around. Sebastian and the other servants entered then, looking their best as well. Sebastian and Baldroy stopped short when seeing Amelia dressed cutely in men clothing. She blushed red from their stares, tucking her loose bang behind her ear nervously. Baldroy walked up to her, taking her hand in his as he knelt on one knee.

 

“Miss, you look absolutely wonderful in Finny's clothing.” he complimented.

 

“T-Thanks..I think.” she said with an embarrassed chuckle.

 

Finny waved his hand in the man's face. “Baldo, don't call her Miss,” he scolded, “Amelia doesn't like it.”

 

“Forgive me..” the chef apologized, kissing her hand. “Amelia.” Sebastian walked up to him and grabbed his ear, pulling the man up by it.

 

“Come now.” he said, frowning. “The guest is walking up the steps as we speak. Places, everyone.” The others formed two lines in front of the door, standing across from each other. Just then, the doors opened to reveal the young master and a graying man. The servants and Amelia bowed politely to them. The older man looked around in wonder as Tanaka closed the door.

 

“Oh-hoh..Oh, my..” he said in awe, “You've really cleaned up this manor house.”

 

“We've been expecting you, Mr. Chlaus.” Sebastian stated, walking to him and bowing. Finny walked up to him also to take his things.

 

He handed his things to the boy. “Sebastian, long time no see!” the man addressed, “I see you've taken on new staff here.”

 

“Yes, we have.” the butler said, “Just last night, our newest edition joined us.” He strolled over to Amelia, who was standing by Mey-Rin. Placing a hand against the small of her back, he gently pushed her forward. She then bowed gracefully and smiled warmly at Chlaus.

 

“ _Buona Sera,_ Mr. Chlaus. I'm Amelia Monroe Robinson.” she acquainted, “The new music tutor for Master Ciel.”

 

“You know Italian?”

 

“Just a bit from what I learned when vacationing in Rome with my family.”

 

“My, my. Very impressive.” Chlaus remarked, “So you're Ciel's music tutor? How old are you if you do not mind my asking?”

 

“I'm eighteen, sir. I came abroad from America to study at one of the Performing Arts schools in London.” the woman informed, “I majored in songwriting and composing. But teaching is the profession I desire. I was told by my superior that if I did well in teaching Master Ciel, I would graduate with honors. So, I took the offer right away, heh.”

 

“My, majored in songwriting and composing at only eighteen?” the older man said, impressed. “You must be a gifted young lady.”

 

“I am not modest, sir.” she smirked, “But I have been told I am.”

 

“Well, I would love to hear you play, Miss Robinson.”

 

Amelia bowed. “As you wish, Mr. Chlaus.”

 

“Well, you must have much to discuss with my master.” Sebastian said, leading the man away. “Dinner will be ready shortly. So, please right this way to the courtyard, sir.” As the butler and man walked there, Ciel strolled up next to Amelia.

 

He leaned towards her, placing his hand next his mouth. “Where did you come up with all that?”

 

“Except for the part about really being your tutor and that teaching bit,” she whispered, “All of it was true about me. So, I know how to act the part, Ciel.” She stuck her tongue out at the young man before running off to catch up with Sebastian and Mr. Chlaus. Standing in front of the door, the butler was waiting there until the other two arrived. He chuckled when seeing Amelia run up to him with Ciel right behind her with an angry expression, knowing something once again happen between them.

 

He turned to Mr. Chlaus. “The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir.” the man enlightened, opening the door finally. “I hope you find our efforts most agreeable. So, please make yourself at home.”

 

The door opened to reveal a beautifully made Japanese stone garden with many pink Irises. On the courtyard stood a long dinner table covered with a tablecloth and Japanese table decorations. The grand piano from the salon sat off to the right of the table. Seeing the sight of it had the time traveler pondered on how the butler was able to get it out here and did the garden in the short amount of time he had.

 

“Oh, _prodigioso_!” Mr. Chlaus proclaimed, “This is a Japanese stone garden. How nice!”

 

Sebastian then appeared next to him, gesturing to the dinner table. “We have tea ready for you, sir.” he informed, “Right this way, if you please.” Mr. Chlaus nodded, walking ahead with Ciel. Amelia reached over and tugged on the butler's sleeve before he could walk away. He glanced down at her with a questioning look.

 

“Sebby, how were you able to do all of this in that short amount of time?” she asked in a low tone.

 

“Let just say it was _magic_ , Amelia.” he replied, tapping her on the nose. “Now, go and entertain my lord and Mr. Chlaus whilst I bring dinner.”

 

“Fine, don't tell me then.” she pouted, walking to the piano. “But don't think I'm not going to bother youagain about it.” The woman took her place at the piano while Sebastian sat the guest. She listened as they talked politely to each other about the tea.

 

“By the way, Chlaus,” Ciel spoke after the butler walked away, “What I asked for?”

 

“Ah..I've brought it, as promised.” the older man responded, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a game box. “Here is the _game_ you wanted.”

 

Amelia stared at the box in disbelief. _“He made that man find him a game?”_ she thought, _“Well, I shouldn't be surprise since Ciel is a toymaker..but really?!”_

 

“It isn't widely available in Italy.” Chlaus continued, “So, it was quite troublesome to procure it.”

 

The young Earl placed his arms in front of him, smirking “Hmph. Trouble, hm?” he repeated, “So, you kept stressing since this morning's phone call.”

 

The man laughed. “Of course.” he replied, “The prince gives his servant a fitting _'reward'_ for his efforts, after all!”

 

“I do hope this game is worth the _'reward'_ though.” the young lord commented, leaning his chair back some. “The one I _finished playing_ the other day had such a tiresome ending.”

 

“Really now! Games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel.” Chlaus noted, “Soon, you'll be asking for another one.”

 

“ _Of course._ ” Ciel assured, “ _Children are greedy when it comes to games._ ”

 

“And so, at the tender age of sixteen, you've made Phantomhive the number one toymaker in the country for three years.” the older man sighed, “I do fear for your future.” Becoming bored with just sitting there, Amelia decided to but in then. Clearing her throat, the two men glanced over at her.

 

“Oh, Miss Amelia.” the young master said, smirking. “I forgot you were over there.”

 

Her left eye twitched in annoyance. “Oh, I did not mind it at all, sir.” she lied, smiling sweetly. “But I wanted to remind you that you did request for me to play something for you and our guest.”

 

“Ah, yes.” he said, glancing at the older man. “Chlaus, do you have a request for Miss Amelia?”

 

“I do. I was wondering,” he answered, looking back at the woman. “Since you said you majored in composing and songwriting, have you written anything?”

 

“Uh, y-yes, I have.” Amelia stammered, caught off guard.

 

“Wonderful!” Chlaus exclaimed, smiling. “Then I would love to hear one of your pieces.”

 

“If that is what you desire, sir.” she said, bowing. “Then I shall.” The time traveler looked down at the keys, thinking quickly of a song to play. She grinned when one popped into her mind and placed her slender fingers over the correct keys. Her turquoise eyes closed as the notes begin to play with her voice along with it..

 

 _Close enough to start a war_  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more  
  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
  
So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you, what you think you give me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  


As she played once again, Ciel felt as if he was placed under a spell. Even Chlaus looked to be for he watched her with lethargic eyes. While the young Earl watched too, the woman seem to be glowing in the setting light of the sun; it casting a golden aura around her body. His deep blue eye widen when noticing it. There was just something about her that was unworldly. Her appearance was also another reason for his assumptions. The color of her eyes and hair were strange, making it noticeable that she was. There was also that little bit of information he received from the demon about her healing quickly. Whatever she was, Ciel planned on finding out about it. He continued to listen then, pushing those other matters out of his mind.

 

 _Under haunted skies I see you, ooh_  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down  
  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe  


 _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you, what you think you give me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Turning tables 

 

Amelia loved it when she was singing. It made her feel so free as she heard her voice rang out. Singing to her was second nature like it was meant to be in her soul. She wondered at times if her voice had some kind of power over people when they listened because they would always stare at her with a dazed expression like they were under a spell. But she would shake her head and tell herself that they were just very impressed with her singing ability.

 

 _Next time I'll be braver_  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet  
  
I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you, what you think you give me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turning ohh 

 

Once the last key was played, Amelia opened her eyes. She looked directly at the two men and saw the stunned expressions gracing their features. The three stared at each other for a few silent moments before Chlaus stood, clapping his hands vigorously.

 

“ _Brava_!” he applauded while doing so. “Truly wonderful!”

 

Amelia blushed, rubbing her head. “So, I take that as you enjoyed it?” she inquired.

 

“Very much so.” the older man nodded, smiling greatly. “That talent of yours has to be a gift from God.”

 

“I've been told that a lot too.” the time traveler said, smiling as well.

 

Chlaus turned to Ciel. “Ciel, my boy, you indeed picked out a terrific music tutor.”

 

The young lord glanced at Amelia. “Well, I only allow the best to teach me and Miss Amelia is indeed one of them.” She blushed deeper, looking away from the heavy gaze she was receiving from him.

 

“So, what was the school you go to again, Miss Robinson?” Chlaus asked, “I would love to make a donation to it.” The woman blanched from his question because the school she went to didn't exist yet.

 

“Uh, well..it's-” she began to say.

 

“Pardon my interruption,” Sebastian stated, appearing out of thin air. “ But Miss Amelia, you have a phone call.”

 

“Um, okay.” she said, getting up and following the butler. Once inside the safety of the manor, the time traveler let out a sigh of relief. She glanced up at the man. “Thanks for the save back there.”

 

“You're welcome, Amelia.” he said with a kind smile. “It was no problem at all.”

 

“Mister Sebastian, here's the dinner for the guest.” Baldo said, running up and handing him two bowls. The woman didn't get to see what it was, for the butler quickly walked outside with the food in hand. Amelia, Finny, and Baldo then crowded by the entrance of the courtyard doors and watched what happen.

 

“So, what exactly did you give him?” Amelia asked the chef.

 

“Just some meat sliced on top of white rice.” he replied.

 

“Oh dear..I hope Sebastian knows what he's doing.” she prayed aloud as the three continued to watch patiently. The butler walked smoothly to the table and placed the dishes in front of the Earl and guest.

 

“Dinner is served.” he announced, “On the menu is our chef Baldroy's _Gyuu-tataki-don_.”

 

“ _Gyuu-tataki-don_?” Amelia and the two men at the table echoed in unison surprise.

 

“This..is dinner?” Chlaus questioned the butler, who nodded. “I was expecting a _Kyoto-style_ course meal or something..”

 

The man looked at him. “Mr. Chlaus, did you know..” he began before belting out extravagantly. “ _Donburi_ has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service..That is _Donburi_!!” The older man and Ciel stared at the butler in shock from his outburst of knowledge.

 

“How the hell did he know that?!” Amelia hissed to Finny.

 

“Mister Sebastian is a genius.” the gardener whispered back, “He knows lots of things.”

 

The time traveler rolled her eyes. _“Yeah, and my uncle's name is Tilly.”_ she thought sarcastically.

 

“ _Houhan_ , a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origin of _Donburi_.” Sebastian continued more calmly. “Furthermore, I thought you would be tired of elaborate dishes and planned this so you might eat the choicest of meat simply.” Mr. Chlaus stared at him with a daze look before snapping out of it, laughing.

 

“Ciel, this is great! You always surprise me!” the man said joyfully, “A lot of the fellows in this business lack a sense of humor. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here on.”

 

The Earl smiled wittingly, “I'm honored to hear that.” Inside, the servants were jumping with joy at Chlaus' approval.

 

“We did it!” Finny cheered, throwing his arms in the air. “It was a complete success!”

 

“Uh, but I thought Sebastian did all the work?” Amelia mentioned which was unheard by the boy because of his loud celebration.

 

Baldo came up to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Well, he did,” he stated with a smile, “But we helped some.” Mey-Rin then came running up and pushed through the two.

 

“Move out of the way!” she shouted eagerly, “I'm up next, so let me do my job.” She walked quickly through the doors and took her position in front of the cart with the wine. Sebastian motioned towards the woman.

 

“I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste, sir.” he informed. There was silence afterwards as the maid just stood there. The butler turned and looked at the woman. “Mey-Rin!”

 

“Yes?” she answered.

 

He moved closer to her and whispered, “Stop standing there and pour the wine into the man's glass.” His action caused quite a disturbance in the woman; for she blushed violently from his close approximated. Mey-Rin picked up the wine and strolled shakily to the guest's side. Baldroy noticed this and commented on it.

 

“..Hey?”

 

“Yeah?” the two next to him responded.

 

“Isn't there something wrong with the little lady?” the chef pointed out. They glanced back at her and gasped loudly at the sight before them.

 

“Miss Mey-Rin!” the three yelled, “You're spilling the wine!” As the group inside panicked, Ciel and Sebastian took notice in this also but not the older man, who was busy looking at the garden. Mey-Rin continued to pour the wine, far too flustered to stop herself, and the red liquid quickly flowed towards the oblivious guest. With lightning-quick speed, the butler grabbed the cloth and pulled it completely off the table, rattling the table ornaments and tableware only a bit. Ciel and the others stared with wide eyes as they saw him perform his stunt. Afterward, Finny and Baldo ran out then and grabbed the clumsy woman, dragging her inside. When the glasses gave a little clatter, Chlaus turned back to the table and saw the missing garment.

 

“W-Where did the tablecloth go?!” he exclaimed in astonishment.

 

Ciel smirked lightly. “I had it taken away because there was a _slight stain_ on it. Don't trouble yourself.” he replied, continuing to eat nonchalantly. “Excuse us for our discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy your meal.” The two men continued eating as Sebastian walked back inside. Once the doors were closed, he sighed quite heavily before being bombarded by the trio.

 

“The hero returns.” Amelia commented, smiling widely.

 

“You're wonderful. Simply wonderful, Mister Sebastian!” Finny complimented eagerly, “You were just like _Machaxki_.”

 

Baldroy hooked his arm around the man's neck.“In my country, we'd call a guy like you _'superman'_.”

 

“I am no ' _superman_ ',” the butler expressed, removing the chef's arm from around him. “I am merely a butler.”

 

“Butler or not, what you did was extraordinary.” the time traveler remarked, “I'm still in shock from it. Think you could teach it to me?”

 

He gave her a kind smile. “ _If that is what you desire_ , Amelia. _Then I shall_.” Sebastian replied, using the same line that she had used not too long ago. They stared at each other for a moment before the man turned away and headed for the kitchen. “Well, now it is time to make the dessert.” Back outside, Ciel and Chlaus had finished dining and were chatting amongst themselves.

 

“Your butler is most skilled, Ciel.” Chlaus praised.

 

Ciel chuckled lightly. “Skilled?” he said, “ _He only did what was expected of him as my servant._ ”

 

“Haha, you're tough.” the older man said, “But a talent like that would be hard to find, even if you looked all over Britain.”

 

“Of course. But that's not the only reason I hired him.” the Earl noted, playing with one of the silver spoons. “ _I've never had sweets that tasted better than Sebastian's._ ”

 

“Sweets?..” Chlaus repeated with surprise before laughing, “Hahaha! That's certainly a very important reason for a child!”

 

“Yes, I'm quite looking forward to today's dessert.” Ciel smiled. As the two spoke of it, Sebastian was placing the final touch of their dessert; which was an apricot and green tea Mille-feuille. While he did so, Finny and Baldo watched him with hungry eyes and drooling mouths.

 

“Wah! That looks yummy!” Finny exclaimed, “And smells yummy too!” The butler ignored them in silence, continuing his work. Amelia came up and frowned at them.

 

“Guys, leave Sebby alone.” she scolded, “He can't work with you drooling over his shoulder while he makes the luscious..savory..and intoxicating Mille-feuille.” Just then, all three of their stomachs grumbled as they thought about eating the dessert. Sebastian sighed, shaking his head from it.

 

“If you behave yourselves like good little children for a bit longer,” he told, “I shall give you some as a reward.”

 

He then placed two dishes of the treat on a cart before walking out of the kitchen that was loud from the cheering of the servants and Amelia. Baldo rushed over to the fainted Mey-Rin to wake her up. Tanaka picked up a plate and gave one to Amelia before getting his own. Finnian was about to get some when he paused, thinking back to something important.

 

“ _Hm, now that I think about it..what I bought were Iris bulbs.”_ he thought, _“How did he mange to make them bloom?”_

 

“Finny, what's wrong?” the time traveler asked, noticing his pondering look.

 

“Oh, just-Hey, the dessert!!” the gardener shouted, pointing at the empty places next to her and Tanaka.

 

She glanced at them, gasping. “M-Mr. Tanaka, you ate them all.” she said, still holding her uneaten plate. Amelia looked at hers then at the chef's and gardener's sadden faces. A sigh escaped her lips as the woman placed it on the counter.

 

“Well, I won't be able to finish all of this on my own.” she commented, handing two forks to the men. “So, we can share.” The servants rejoiced and dug in along with Amelia while they smiled and chatted about the scrumptious sweet.

 

* * *

 

_Darkness. Nothing but pure darkness and heat as warm as Hell itself. The only sound heard in it was the labored breathing of someone and every now and then the sound of chains rattling. Oh, and the smell was like breathing in a thousand decomposing corpses, making the person gag every minute. Then at times like at the moment; a bright, blinding light would appear and cause the being to shield away their eyes from it. The silhouette of a man would stand in front it, posing as if he were almighty. He walked over to the being chained to the grimy wall, who was staring at him with a visage of hatred._

 

_He stood before her, chuckling at her look. “Ah,_ _Emiliana,” he said, reaching up and stroking her moisten face. “Even with a look of absolute detest, you still are the loveliest being created from Heaven.”_

 

_She turned her face away from him then. “Do not touch me, you loathsome monster!”_

 

“ _Oh, dearest, do not say that about your lover.” he scolded lightly._

 

“ _I am not your dearest or lover, Marius.” the woman told before spitting on him. “I do not love you and never will.” The man wiped away the fluid before gripping her throat. He tighten his hand around it, making her gasp loudly._

 

“ _A dame of God should not do such actions as a man.” he stated lowly, his golden feline eyes glowering. “Maybe I should train you into not doing so.”_

 

“ _If you do anything to me, by God as my witness,” Emiliana threatened venomously, “I will make sure Ashley destroys your body to pieces and then nothing else.” The man's face darkened at the mention of her true lover._

 

“ _How dare you speak that name before me.” Marius said coldly, “You know better than that.” Suddenly, his appearance transformed into something more devilish with great bat-like wings. He reached behind her and snapped the leather twine bounding her majestic wings. The woman became terrified, understanding what he was going to do._

 

“ _Do not dare touch them with your spoiled paws!” she shouted, thrashing about. The demon ignored her and brushed the wings ever so softly. A moan of ecstasy escaped him from their fleece-like texture. He backed away then and disrobed in front of her. The woman closed her eyes in repulse, not wanting to see his grotesque form fully. Afterward, the creature pressed himself upon her._

 

“ _Mm, you smell marvelous.” he remarked, caressing her body. “So virtuous, unmarred by Darkness. Well, I will have to change that, won't I?”_

 

_His clawed fingers cut into her soiled robes, shredding it to ribbons. Emiliana blanched as she felt them fell off her body, leaving her nude before him. A forked tongue licked blacken lips as yellow eyes took in her light-colored body. Suddenly the door closed and before she knew it, Marius advanced onto her. An ear-splitting scream was heard in the darkness as he began to deflower her. A scream of help that was heard by no one..A cry of utter anguish._

 

* * *

 

Amelia startled awake, jumping up from her soft pillows. Her ashen face and body was coated in a thin sheet of perspiration, causing the cotton nightdress to stick to it. A wave of nauseous filled her then and she quickly got up, running to the small bathroom. Content of that night's dinner released from her violently into the porcelain sink. The woman slid down to the floor when done, panting heavily. After regaining her breath, she stood shakily and walked out of the chamber. She glanced at the bed and vision of the dream flashed through her mind. Shaking her head to rid herself of them, Amelia picked up her green robe and headed for the door. She walked down the hall, heading for the kitchen. When getting there, she was surprise to see Sebastian cleaning inside. She slipped in and stood in front of the door, watching him. He paused, feeling eyes on him and turned to see the time traveler. His crimson eyes widen when seeing her blanched face and sweat-soaked hair.

 

“Amelia, are you all right?” he asked with concern.

 

She looked down, shaking her head no. “I couldn't sleep well.” she replied softly, “I had a very bad dream.”

 

“What kind of dream?” the butler questioned, walking towards her. Her turquoise eyes stared blankly at nothing for a moment, seeming distance, before they welled with tears. He embraced her then, stroking her hair soothingly.

 

“It was terrible. I dreamed of a woman being raped by a monster.” she sobbed into his white shirt, “I've never even met the woman but it was like I was a part of her. I felt her pain, her anguish, her sorrow. God, what's wrong with me now?”

 

“Shh, nothing is wrong.” Sebastian cooed, “You are perfectly fine. It was only a nightmare. Come, let's get you back to bed.”

 

“All right.” Amelia murmured, holding onto him as he led her back to the room.

 

When back inside the large guest room, the young woman walked slowly over to her bed and crawled under the sheets. Sebastian kindly secured them around her before wishing her a good night. He was at the door when a sniffle stopped him. Glancing over his shoulder, the man saw watery sea-colored eyes looking at him.

 

A slender arm reached out to him, beckoning. “Stay here, Sebby.” He complied, walking back to her. His gloved hand covered and held her pale one, earning a sigh of content from the time traveler. A moment of blissful silence surrounded the two as the butler sat at the edge of the bed, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

 

“I've only known you for a day,” Amelia noted sleepily, “But I feel more comfortable with you than anyone I've ever met.”

 

“I feel the very same, Amelia.” Sebastian agreed, smiling gently.

 

“That's good.” she said with a tired smile, her eyes drooping some. “Sebastian, could you stay with me until the sun rises? I'm afraid to be alone right now.”

 

“If that will make you feel at ease, then I will.” he assured with a light squeeze of his hand. The young woman nodded before closing her eyes, falling asleep quickly. The demon stayed there watching her for some time.

 

* * *

 

_A young boy walked down the brimstone steps to the dungeons. He was carrying a set of robes in his tiny arms and a wet bit of cloth. The boy walked passed the empty cells to the last one that was occupied. He unlatched the wooden door with his free hand and pulled it open. A crumpled, naked figure laid on the dirty floor in front of him. He quietly walked inside to the person to stand next to them. A breath was sucked in as he looked at the person for the first time. An angelic face greeted his eyes with long whimsical, lilac-colored hair and aqua orbs. Her pale body was covered in small red scratches and trembled lightly. Her eyes were wide and vacant as they stared at nothing. But what really took the air from him was the large graying wings behind her; the tips of each feather turned black. The small demon frowned in pity at the being before him, soiled and broken just like a caged bird. He crouched down and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. Life returned to her eyes as she glanced at him._

 

“ _Are you here to break me too?” she asked softly._

 

_He shook his head. “No, I am not.” he assured, “But I am here to free you.”_

 

“ _Free me? How?” she questioned weakly, “You are but a child.”_

 

“ _Yes, a child but one with power.” the boy replied, reaching for the chains bounding her wrists. A purple glow appeared over them and disappeared just as quickly; the chains rumbling to ash. He then helped her up and dressed her naked body in the robes. The woman wiped her face with the cold cloth he had with him before standing to her feet. The boy and her walked out of the cell and into the torched light. She shielded her sensitive eyes from it and followed him down the hall and up the steps. When reaching the top, the two entered a darken hall. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right. Their bare feet lightly tapping against the stone floor._

 

“ _Father is busy with one of his slaves right now.” he informed, “So, this is the perfect time to escape.”_

 

_She looked down him. “You are his son?” she asked with surprise._

 

“ _Yes, but from another demon. Not of a human or heavenly being like yourself.” the boy replied, “Speaking of which, did he release inside?”_

 

_She looked away in shame. “No, thankfully.” the woman answered, “He exited before doing so.”_

 

“ _That is indeed good.” the young demon sighed, stopping in front of large oak doors. He pushed them up to reveal a room of black and navy blue. A crystal orb sat in the middle of a golden stand. They walked over to it and the boy placed his hand upon the ball; it glowed a pale yellow._

 

“ _What is this?”_

 

“ _This room is called the Chamber of Space. It can take you to any place in past or present, if you wish it.”_

 

_The woman looked at him then. “Why are you helping me?” she questioned, “You are a demon offspring of that monster..yet, you are helping me escape this hell..Why?”_

 

_Red eyes met with her aqua ones. “Because I am not like my father.” he replied, “I do not harm things unless provoke to or they have done me wrong. Also you deserve better than this hell.” The young demon then open a portal to Heaven for her. She glanced at it before at him again and embraced him to her. He breathed in her scent of wild flowers greatly, enjoying it very much._

 

“ _I thank thee.” she whispered, “I do not know you well but I can see you are kind at heart. Come with me, so you can be free as well.”_

 

“ _I can not.” he told quietly, “A demon is not welcome or allowed in the Above without permission by Him.”_

 

“ _Ah, yes. I forgotten.” the woman said sadly, letting go of him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek.“Goodbye then, little boy..” She walked to the portal and before stepping in, waving farewell. He did the same, watching her form disappear to never be seen again._

 

* * *

 

As the woman slept, Sebastian let go of her hand. He stood and walked to the over side of the bed before crawling over the sheets to lay next to the young woman. Staring at her face more closely, he realized why she seemed familiar.

 

“ _You look just like_ _ **her**_ _..”_ he thought, moving in to smell her scent. His nose brushed against her cheek as he did so; his nostrils being filled with the aroma of wild flowers. “ _And smell like her too._ ” The time traveler reached up then and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

 

“ _Goodbye then, little boy_.” she whispered in her sleep.

 

Red eyes widen before softening. “Goodnight, sweet _Angel_.” he whispered back, placing his hand over hers and falling asleep as well.

 


	6. Waltzing in your Envious Eye of Blue

 

The sound of a bell jingling was heard as the small group entered the shop. Earl Ciel, covered with a long black cloak, stepped in with Sebastian, who wore a charcoal-colored trench coat, and Amelia, fashioned with a new violet petticoat, behind him. The group had earlier that morning went to receive the time traveler's new clothing. She had been pleased with their different designs and couldn't wait to wear them. Behind the counter, the owner of the shop was a plump, balding man with a graying mustache.

 

“Welcome, _boy_.” he greeted Ciel, “On an errand for your father?” The young man narrowed his eyes a bit; Amelia and Sebastian noticing right away.

 

The butler stepped in front of him then. “Excuse me.” he said, pulling out a piece of paper from his coat. “I have come to retrieve my _master's_ walking stick.” He handed it to the owner, who looked it over.

 

“Ah, yes. The owner of this stick.” the man said, reaching under the counter and pulling out the walking cane. “I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-” Just then, Sebastian had picked up the cane and pulled it back, aiming it close to the old man's forehead. The owner trembled in fear from the action.

 

“Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick.” the butler noted before throwing down a bag of coins. “Please keep the change.” The trio then proceeded out of the shop together. They walked down the street towards the direction of their carriage.

 

“Really, Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain.” Ciel grumbled as they walked, “I had to get a new stick because of it.”

 

“Indeed.” Sebastian agreed, “Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble.” The young master turned around and glowered at the man.

 

“You know, you are pretty short for your age, Ciel.” Amelia commented, “You're about my height, which is five foot five. You should normally be at least five-seven or eight at your age now.”

 

“Be quiet.” the young man growled, walking a bit faster. “I've heard enough from the peanut gallery.”

 

“Well, excuse me, _peanut_.” the woman snickered. While Ciel walked ahead, the butler stopped the time traveler.

 

“I forgot to give you this.” he stated, handing her a velvet navy blue bag. “Young master's payment for your excellent performance last night.”

 

“Really? Sweet!” she exclaimed excitedly before having a look of thought, “But what should I buy with it?” At that moment, a young boy with short blond hair ran over to a toy shop's window; his mother close behind.

 

“Look, mama!” he shouted, pointing to the cute brown plushie dressed in a top hat and ribbon bow. “It's the ' _Funtom_ ' _Bitter Rabbit_ and it's a new one!”

 

“I just bought you some sweets, didn't I?” his mother said, “Come along now.” As the boy begged his mother, Amelia got an idea on what to buy.

 

“Sebby, I'll be right back.” she said, running into the shop. A young plain woman with chocolate brown hair greeted her behind the counter.

 

“'Ello, ma'am.” she addressed with a smile, “What can I do for you?”

 

“I would like two _Bitter Rabbits_.” the time traveler said, glancing back and forth from the window. “And could you ring it up quickly. I'm running late.”

 

The store clerk complied, getting her items. Amelia thanked her, handing her a handful of coins before grabbing the stuffed animals. She ran out the store and looked around, searching for the boy and his mother. Noticing them down the street, she set off at a fast jog; her booted heels clicking against the stone road. When the young woman finally reached them, she was completely out of breath.

 

“Um, pardon me?” the mother questioned, a look of concern on her face. “But are you all right, my dear?”

 

“Me? Oh, I'm-I'm fine.” Amelia panted, “I just wanted to give your son this.” She then handed the boy one of the stuffed toys. He squealed in delight and hugged it to him tightly.

 

“Thank you, ma'am!” he said happily.

 

She smiled at him. “No problem.” she replied, “It does my heart good to see another lover of adorable stuffed creatures.” The mother thanked her as well before they headed off their way. Amelia waved goodbye to them as a carriage rode up next to her. The door to it opened, revealing Sebastian and Ciel.

 

“Come along now, Miss Amelia.” Ciel said, waving his hand for her to come in. She complied, hopping inside next to the young man. Once situated, the driver rode off again. The ride back was quiet for a while before the butler broke it.

 

“So, I see you bought one of the young master's creations.” Sebastian remarked, pointing to rabbit the woman was holding.

 

“Oh..yeah, I did.” she responded, hugging the creature. “Back home, in the museum, they had one displayed there. I always wanted one, so I took the chance while here.”

 

“Well, you must be pleased to hear that, eh young master?” the butler questioned, looking towards the young man.

 

“Hmph. I suppose.” he replied with indifferent, looking out the window. “It's important to hear feedback from the consumers to know that the product is doing well as planned.” Sebastian just shook his head.

 

The butler glanced at Amelia then. “Also,that was a very kind gesture you did back in town, Amelia.”

 

The young woman blushed, hiding it behind her rabbit. “Oh, you thought so? It was nothing, really.”

 

“But it was indeed something.” the demon said, reaching across the small space to place his hand over hers. “You don't see kindness like that a lot around London.”

 

“Well, I guess I did want to see the boy smile.” the time traveler whispered, wrapping her hand slightly around the man's gloved fingers. Sebastian smiled at the tender action she gave him. The young master watched their exchange; a wave of jealously suddenly filling him.

 

“ _I wish they would stop acting like they're lovers.”_ he thought grudgingly. _“It's annoying and they've only known each other for two days._ ” Amelia let go of Sebastian as she remembered something and turned to look at him.

 

“Oh yeah, I think your work is amazing by the way.” she told, holding his hand with a smile. “I'll tell you a secret; I've been to your museum ten times already, just so I could admire everything again.”

 

Ciel blushed, pulling his hand away. “I-I see. Then thank you for your feedback.” he stammered, glancing back at the window. “I will make sure to continue my business then.”

 

The woman grinned. “You're welcome, Ciel.” she said before putting the stuffed animal in his face. “And Sir Ciel Phantombunny says you're welcome, too.”

 

“Stop that!” he shouted, pushing it aside. “And what's with naming it after me?”

 

“Because it reminds me of you.” Amelia stated, hugging it closely. “But Sir Ciel is much nicer to me than you are.” The young Earl huffed before starting an argument with her. Sebastian sat back, amused by their squabbling.

 

“ _Those two were a match made in Heaven.”_ he thought to himself, simpering

 

* * *

 

The group finally arrived back at the manor. Walking up the steps to the entrance door, Sebastian was ahead of the Earl and time traveler. They were still bickering, poking each other like little children now. The demon sighed greatly, feeling like he was the father of two fussy youngsters.

 

“We have at last arrived home, young master.” he stated, opening the doors. “I will have tea prepared right away for you.”

 

Ciel turned to look at him but paused, shivering abruptly. He pointed shakily inside, causing Amelia and Sebastian to glimpse at the foyer. They gasped in fright at the display before them. Everything had been changed into a girly horror. The once elaborate entrance hall now sparkled as if Tinkerbell had came and vomited pixie dust all over. The trio stepped inside cautiously, glancing around.

 

“My manor..” Ciel said in shock.

 

“This is giving me the creeps.” Amelia stated, hugging Sir Ciel in fear.

 

“What on earth happen here?!” Sebastian questioned, horrified. Just then, out of nowhere, the three servants came and tackled him.

 

“Mister Sebastian~!” they yelled.

 

“What is going on?” he asked before looking at them, “Rather..why are you dressed like that?” Baldo was wearing a baby bib and cap. Finny had on rabbit ears and paws while Mey-Rin was still dressed the same.

 

“Ask that crazy girl!” the chef replied angrily, jerking his thumb towards the sitting room.

 

“Crazy girl..?” the group echoed. They walked over to the door and quietly opened them, peering inside. There, standing in the middle of the room, was a young, pretty girl around Ciel's age. She had blond hair that was in two ponytail, curled into loose ringlets. A red and white polka dot ruffled dress was what she wore along with a ribbon to match on her head. She was talking to someone who the three couldn't see.

 

“That ribbon looks good on you. But this rose looks so cute on you too!” she said, “I can't make up my mind!” The girl moved back, revealing a-dressed in drag-Mr. Tanaka. “But this one definitely looks the best! It's really cute!”

 

“Mr. Tanaka!!” Ciel and Amelia shouted in horror, bumping into each other and stumbling into the area. The girl turned and gasped happily at the sight of Ciel; who was not as pleased at seeing her.

 

“Ciel~!” she exclaimed, glomping the boy. “I've missed you so!”

 

“E-Elizabeth!” he shouted, caught off guard by her approach.

 

“Come now, I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie.” the girl stated, squeezing the death out of the Earl. “Aw~you're so cute as always!”

 

“Ahem. Miss Elizabeth..” Sebastian addressed. She let go of the young man and turned towards the butler. Amelia ran over to Ciel, patting his back gently while asking if he was all right. The servants then entered the salon to see what was going on.

 

“Why, good day, Sebastian!” Lizzie greeted, curtsying.

 

He bowed politely. “It has been quite some time since we saw you last, Miss.”

 

The girl went over to a bag on the floor, reaching inside. “Oh, I've bought a present for you!”

 

“Eh?” the demon said as the gift was placed on his head. It was a pink bonnet decorated with daisies and tiny strawberries. The residents of the manor stared before busting out in silent laughter.

 

“Aw, so cute!” Lizzie said, oblivious to the activity behind her. “You're always wearing black, so I thought some color would be good for you.”

 

“Yeah, pink..pfft..l-looks good on y-ya, Sebby.” Amelia tried to say without laughing but failing. Ciel stood next to her and leaned on her shoulder to muffle his chuckling. She broke down then too, telling the Earl to stop while doing so. The butler turned and glared at them but abused the servants instead for laughing at him. Afterward, he glanced back at the young girl.

 

“I am exceedingly..grateful..for your kindness towards someone such as myself.” he lied graciously to her.

 

She smiled sweetly. “Don't mention!” Lizzie said. Ciel composed himself and walked over to her. In the background, Sebastian brooded and the time traveler comforted him as she did the young master earlier.

 

“By the way, Lizzie..” the Earl queried, “Why are you here? Where is your mother?”

 

“I wanted to see you,” she answered, nuzzling up against him. “So I came here without telling her.”

 

His blue eye widen. “What?!” he stated, “What were you thinking, girl?” While Ciel scolded her, Baldo came up to the butler and Amelia.

 

“Hey, Sebastian,” he said, “Who's the girl anyway?”

 

“Aah..Miss Elizabeth is the young master's..” he explained, “..Betrothed.”

 

“Betrothed?!” the servants shouted with astonishment. Amelia and Sebastian stood there looking at the three with blank expressions. The butler glanced at her, seeing that she was not in shock like them.

 

“Amelia, I'm amazed that you are not surprise like the others.” he said.

 

She looked at him. “Oh, that's because-” Amelia paused then. She didn't want to say that back home, she had researched everything about Ciel; including his fiancee, Lizzie. It would make her feel like a stalker or a lovestruck girl. So, she went with a different tactic.

 

“I..uh..had an assignment on English aristocrats.” she lied with an inkling of sadness, “I came across something that said they were betrothed from birth. So, it's no shocker to me.”The demon studied her for a moment before turning away when confronted by the young master.

 

“Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her.” he said, “Sebastian, call-” He was then yanked away by his betrothed towards the salon next door.

 

“Ciel, come over here!” she told, showing her the girly decorated gallery. “Look, look! I've made the salon cute too!”

 

Ciel looked at it with grim shock. “My manor..” he mumbled, “It's..so feminine..”

 

“Oh, I know! Say, Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now,” Lizzie declared, ignoring the boy's gloomy aspect. “Let's have a dance party today! Kyah, my fiance will escort me and together, we'll dance the night away~!”

 

“What?!” the Earl said, twitching with repulsion.

 

“A dance, is it?” Sebastian questioned blankly.

 

Lizzie grabbed Ciel's hands with glee. “Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you.” she told. “They'll look really adorable on you.” She let go of him and danced around the room; the residents staring at her strangely.

 

“Hey, I never said I'd-” Ciel stated, chasing after the girl.

 

“Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out.” she said, once again disregarding him. “It'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too.”

 

“Elizabeth, listen up when people are talking to you!” he shouted before being dragged away by Sebastian and Amelia, who just shook their heads. “Hey! Listen to me!!”

 

* * *

 

The young Earl now sat at his desk in his study; his head down in exhaustion. Amelia was situated on the edge of it with crossed arms and a frown. Sebastian stood in front of them, holding a teapot full of steaming tea.

 

“Ciel, that girl of yours needs to be put on a leash or doped up on Valium.” the time traveler stated.

 

“I agree but there's just no controlling that girl.” he mumbled from between his arms before sitting up. “I didn't want to be her fiance. I was unfortunately _forced_ to.”

 

“Then dump the chick if you don't like her!” she told, glancing at him.

 

“Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate,” Sebastian interjected while pouring the tea into two cups. “The family which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family, married. There is nothing to be done. He cannot brusquely turn away his fiancee.”

 

“Well, that sucks.” Amelia pouted. The butler handed the beverage to her before placing another on the desk in front of his master.

 

“Regardless, the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy,” he continued, “And then ask her to depart. After all, you have yet to finish playing that _game_.”

 

“ _There goes talk about that stupid little game again.”_ the young woman thought, rolling her eyes.

 

“Exactly. So, just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way.” Ciel replied, taking a sip of his drink. “I have no time to deal with a little girl's whims.”

 

“But Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you..” his butler told. The boy's hand twitched at the mention of dancing, which was detected by Amelia. She leaned over the desk and stared at her host.

 

“You know, I've never seen you dance personally,” she queried, “But you _do_ know how to dance, don't ya?” Her question was answered with silence and the turn of his comfy chair. She and the demon sighed in unison.

 

“I'll take that as a no. How sadly pathetic.”

 

“That would explain why young master is such a wallflower even when invited to parties.”

 

“I'm busy with my work.” he responded, “I haven't the time to waste on such a sport.” Amelia shook her head, tsking under her breath. Sebastian reached across the desk and turned the chair around.

 

“I beg to differ, young master.” the man informed, “Social dancing is called _'social'_ for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets.” He then shoved a slice of _Orchard fruit cake with pears, plums, and blackberries_ towards the Earl. “A gentleman of aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance, your reputation in social circles would plummet.”

 

The young man put his tea down. “All right, fine! I'll just do it then.” he said, giving in. “Just call for a tutor already!”

 

Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch. “We do not have the time to enlist one of the madames as your dance instructor, sir.” he enlightened, “A pretense of skill is enough for today. So, let us have you master the Waltz, a basic ballroom dance.”

 

Ciel grabbed a fork to eat his cake before looking at his butler. “Who would you have teach me then?” he questioned, “Any way you look at it, the residents here are out of the question.”

 

“Not to worry, sir.” the butler said, snapping close his watch with a smile. “Brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance.” Amelia almost spit out her tea at his suggestion while the young master shuddered at the thought of it.

 

“Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall fellow like you!” he exclaimed, “Plus, you can't dance the waltz anyway..”

 

“Ah, permit me to teach you the _Viennese_ Waltz, as I have often visited the _Schonbrunn_ palace in the past.” Sebastian stated, placing out his hand toward his master. “ _Will you not grant me this dance, my lord?_ ”

 

“Oh, I've got to see this!” Amelia said, jumping up and pulling Ciel out of his chair. She then pushed him into the man. He placed the young man into the correct position before beginning.

 

“Are you ready, sir?” he asked; the young master nodded. “All right, the first step is from the heel. Please hold the lady's back firmly. And when the music plays, begin with your left foot.” Ciel did, stomping on the man's foot. “Next is a natural turn..” Which came out forced and shaky. “Slide your foot forward..” That turned into a kick to the ankle. They paused and stared at each other for a moment.

 

Sebastian sighed heavily. “Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired.” he stated, “How very catastrophic, young master. And you mustn't hang from me, the lady, so.”

 

“You're too tall!” Ciel responded angrily, “Ladies do not come in such monstrous heights!”

 

“Listen, young master. It is said that _'Social dancing begins and ends with the Waltz'_.” the demon replied, “You must dance formally and with elegance.”

 

“Well, I can!” he pouted, “Just not with you is all.”

 

“Is that so?” Sebastian said, glancing at the time traveler. She was watching them while eating the cake that had been offered to Ciel. She paused mid-bite when seeing the look the man gave her.

 

“What?” she questioned nervously.

 

“Amelia, seeing as how you are the same height as young master,” he pointed out, letting go of his lord to walk towards her. “You should be a perfect model for dancing. So, would you please?”

 

“Uh..I guess so.” she answered carefully.

 

“Splendid.” the man said, pulling her over to Ciel. “Now, place yourself into the same position I had been in.” Amelia nodded, taking the Earl's hand into her; who immediately removed it. She frowned lightly at him.

 

“Ciel, why do you never want to hold my hand?” she asked sadly, “Do I gross you out or something?”

 

“No, you don't. It's-It's just that I..well..uh-” he faltered in response.

 

“What is it, Ciel?” she inquired, moving closer to him.

 

He stepped back, stumbling into his bookshelf. “Well, I-”

 

The young woman leaned towards his face a little. “Yes?”

 

“Well, I've just never been close to a woman as _comely_ as yourself.” he mumbled, blushing while turning away from her. “You make me feel..uneasy.”

 

“Comely?” Amelia repeated before blushing, “You think I'm beautiful?” The young master nodded slowly. The time traveler smiled softly and took his hand again. He glanced at her with a worried blue eye.

 

“I appreciate hearing you saying that very much.” she stated, “So, there's really no need to be nervous. I'm your friend, remember. Have confidence in me..I'm never going to hurt you.. _my lord_.” He stared at her for moment before nodding again.

 

“I..have confidence in you..” he stated, placing her in the position as Sebastian had been. “.. _Amelia_.” The two then begun to dance the steps instructed to them by the man. They never took their eyes off of each other until the end. The young woman curtsied while the young man bowed, glancing at the butler at the same time.

 

The demon applauded. “Very good.” he said walking up to them. “You two did very well. But young master..” He reached over and pinched the young man's cheeks. “You must address your gloomy demeanor, sir.”

 

“What?!” Ciel questioned in surprise.

 

“Amelia may have not minded it, but you do not wish to be rude to Miss Elizabeth.” Sebastian explained, “Please pretend you are having fun..at the very least. All right, now give us a joyful smile.” He then proceed to stretch the young Earl's cheeks to make him smile. Suddenly, Ciel reached up and slapped his hands away.

 

“Unhand me!” he shouted before cradling his hand with the Phantomhive ring on it. “I've long since forgotten how to smile.. _joyfully_.”

 

“Ciel..” the young woman said softly, looking at him. She then turned away, heading for the door.

 

“Amelia, where are you off to?” Sebastian asked.

 

“I, um..I'm hungry.” she replied quickly, “I'm going to go find something healthy to eat. See you guys later.” Amelia exited the room and head down the hall. She sighed heavily, putting her head down a bit.

 

“I guess even my reassuring words won't get him to smile.” she mumbled, “It seems I'm stuck seeing only a smirk or a scowl. Oh well..” As the time traveler continued down the corridor, she failed to notice the still-daydreaming duchess and ran right into her. The two stumbled back after colliding, taking a glance at each other.

 

“Ah, Miss Elizabeth.” Amelia said with surprise, “Sorry for running into ya'.”

 

“Oh, that's all right..” Lizzie started but paused, puckering her lips a bit. “Hm..I can't seem to remember your name. What was it again?”

 

The young woman's left eye twitched in irritation. “It's Amelia Robinson, ma'am.”

 

“Ah, Amelia!” the duchess exclaimed, “What a pretty name. So, you're the girl that likes Sebastian, huh?”

 

“What?” she replied, blushing. “Uh, I think you're mistaking me for the maid. She's-”

 

“Now, now. No need to be shy.” Lizzie said, waggling her finger at the woman. “You know what? I believe I have something that will have Sebastian falling for you in no time. Come along.” She then grabbed her by the hand and pulled down the hallway.

 

“W-Wait a sec. Miss Elizabeth!” Amelia shouted, “You've got it all wrong!” Her words were unheard as she was tugged into the duchess' room.

 

* * *

 

“You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue!” Lizzie told to Mey-Rin, who was adjusting the girl's dress properly. “When I was out shopping in London today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him.” She then turned around and looked at the maid.

 

“ _Oh, I know_!” she stated, “Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute like I did your other friends. Let's take off your glasses first.”

 

“But, um..” Mey-Rin stammered as the duchess tried to take them. “Ah, I am terribly farsighted, Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!”

 

“If you can see far away, that will do just fine!” Lizzie said, struggling with the older woman.

 

“ _That's enough._ ” said a commanding voice. The girl turned around to see Ciel, dressed in the outfit she picked, standing in the doorway of the salon with Sebastian politely behind him. She squealed at the sight of her fiance, running towards him and grabbing his by the hands.

 

“You're soo cute!” she shrieked merrily, twirling the young Earl around. “I knew I was right!” She then gestured to the male servants, who were cross-dressed ridiculously. “Look, look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!”

 

The Earl cringed before recovering quickly.“Uh..Where is Miss Amelia?”

 

“Oh, I don't know.” Lizzie replied, glancing around. “She was here just a minute ago. Where could she have gone?”

 

“Relax, I'm still here.” came her voice from behind them, “I had to use the bath-uh..I mean, _powder room_.”

 

Everyone turned and gasped at the time traveler's appearance. She was dressed in a flowing white robes that fanned out at her feet and drooped a bit at her chest. A silk sash was around her mid-waist and tied in the back into a delicate bow. Golden, gladiator-like sandals were seen on her feet when she shifted back and forth nervously. On her head was a blond wig that had a wire halo over it and petite feathery wings were on her naked back. Her scars surprisingly went well with her ensemble, making Amelia look like a wounded yet elegant angel.

 

She walked up then to the group with a frown. “Geez, do I look that bad?” she questioned, glancing at them.

 

“Not at all, Amelia.” Sebastian responded with a smile, “In fact, you look radiant.”

 

“See, I told you Sebastian would like it.” Lizzie said, grinning.

 

The man leaned over and whispered, “What is she talking about?”

 

The time traveler just waved her hand faux indifference. “I'll tell you later. It's something I don't feel like talking about right now.” Before he could question more, the two felt a unpleasant aura appear abruptly. The atmosphere was coming from now other than the duchess herself. She was giving her fiance an angry look while holding up his hand with the Phantomhive ring.

 

“Ciel! Where is the ring I got you?” she asked frighteningly, “The cute one that matched your clothes?”

 

The young Earl gave her a bewildered expression. “What ring?” he questioned, removing his hand from hers. “This ring is just fine.”

 

The girl pouted, becoming miffed. “I think not! I've made you all cute!” she shouted, pointing at him. “But that ring isn't cute at all!” She then started to over-dramatically cry. “So, you don't want to wear the one I brought, Ciel?! You're so mean!”

 

“That's not it.” he sighed, “This ring is..” Before Ciel could finish, Lizzie reached snatched the ring off his thumb.

 

“Got it!” she yelled, holding it up triumphantly. “See, this ring is much too big for you. The one I chose is just the right-”

 

“Give it back!” Everyone except Sebastian flinched at the loud command. Ciel looked at his fiancee with fury. Amelia swore that she could see a purplish-black aura slowly surround him. Unconsciously, she grabbed onto the demon's sleeve. He glanced at her, staring at his lord with a look of concern, and placed his gloved hand over hers as a silent sign to not worry.

 

“ _Give it back this instant, Elizabeth!_ ” Ciel glared; the aura building.

 

She became teary-eyed from his yelling. “Wh-Why are you so angry?” the girl questioned, “I..was..just..” The young man just glowered at her more. Her white gloved hand clenched over the ring as she became furious as well.

 

“What is it?” she demanded, “I was only trying to make you cute! So, how come you're so angry?!” The duchess then raised the hand with the ring.

 

“Miss Elizabeth!” Amelia shouted, reaching out towards her. “Don't-”But it was too late. She tossed it to the ground.

 

“I hate this ring!” she cried as it shattered to pieces.

 

The Earl's aura grew terrifyingly as his rage formed. His eyes grew wild and raised his hand to slap her. Elizabeth cringed, closing her eyes. A loud smack echoed in the salon but the hit never came to her. Slowly, her green eyes opened, revealing the time traveler standing in front of her. She could slightly see the red mark on the young woman's left cheek from the impact but Ciel didn't notice it was her that took the blow. He lifted his hand again and Amelia stood her ground even as the duchess begged her to move, looking at him with determined sea-colored eyes. Just as he was about to strike her again, Sebastian stopped the young lord by grabbing his wrist.

 

“ _Young master._ ” the butler called, his voice snapping Ciel out of his crazed rage.

 

He turned and looked back at the demon. They made eye contact and the young Earl couldn't help be look away in shame. His vision was then met with Amelia and Lizzie. The girl had her face buried in the satin robes of the woman's gown, sobbing. The time traveler was just stroking her hair to calm her down. His eye widen when catching a glimpse of her redden cheek under the wig. Before he could say anything, Sebastian placed his cane in his hand.

 

“Young master,” he said, distracting him. “You have forgotten this walking stick of yours we just had made.” The young man took it before glancing down at the destroyed ring, breathing heavily. The butler then turned and looked towards the weeping duchess.

 

“Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth.” Sebastian stated, getting her attention. “That ring was very important to my master. It was the one ring in the world that had been handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. So, please forgive my master's discourtesy.”

 

She gasped in surprise from the news. “It..was..such a precious ring and I..” she said trembling. The Earl bent down, picking up the pieces. He walked over to the open window as Elizabeth continued to apologize. Suddenly, he threw the remains out of the window. Everyone looked at him with shock from his action.

 

“Ciel?!” his fiancee exclaimed, running to the ledge. “How could you?!”

 

“I do not care.” he informed her, “It was just an old ring.” He then gripped onto his cane tightly before speaking again. “Whether I wear that ring or not, _I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the Phantomhive family._ ” Silence filled the gallery as the residents were astonished by this powerful statement. He ignored them, picking up his hat that had fallen off in all the commotion.

 

“What's with your face?” Ciel queried to Elizabeth, who's face was covered in tears and had an ugly expression on it.

 

“B-Because..” she sobbed. He removed his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and reached over to gently wipe away the tears.

 

“Well, that face is quite a fright.” the young master told, “Can you even call yourself a lady?” She just continued to cry, which couldn't help but make him sigh.

 

“I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that.” he said before giving a soft smile, “The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so.. _my lady_?” Ciel then offered her his hand. Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes before taking it happily.

 

“Yes!” she responded as he whisked her across the room. The two danced around and everyone cheered in happiness. Amelia and Sebastian smiled at each other, Finny and Tanaka danced around in circle, and Mey-Rin and Baldo watched with big smiles. The butler and the time traveler walked over to the piano and begin to play music for everyone. The young woman sat at the grand piano while the man stood by her with a violin. The bad event was pushed out of their minds as the residents enjoyed themselves, ending the day with joy.

 

* * *

 

“Did you call my aunt?” Ciel asked as he was getting prepared for bed.

 

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian replied as he fixed the young man's nightshirt. “They will send someone for her in the morning.”

 

“Geez, I wasted an entire day.” the young master said in an annoyed tone.

 

“Is that so?” the butler questioned, “You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself, sir.”

 

“S-Shut up.” he told before looking down with sad eyes. “So, have you spoken to..Amelia yet?”

 

The demon looked at him. “No, I have not. Why do you ask, sir?”

 

He was silent for a moment. “I just wanted to know if she was all right.”

 

“Young master, are you talking about what happen this afternoon?” Sebastian asked; the young man nodded. He stood before speaking again.“Well, she didn't seem to mind what happen. Amelia knew you were not in your right state of mind, so do not worry about it.”

 

Ciel moved his hand to mess with his ring on his left thumb. “Don't be a fool-” he said, pausing when realizing it was no longer there. “Ah..”

 

“Now, which of us would you call a fool?” the older man queried, glancing down at him. He sighed, kneeling down in front of the young man. “The ring was important to you, wasn't it? Yet you pretended not to care in front of Miss Elizabeth..” Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand gently and slid his gloved fingers over the naked thumb. After a moment, he removed his hand, revealing the once-destroyed ring.

 

The Earl's eye widen from the sight of the jewelry. “This is..?!”

 

The butler smiled. “ _I am the butler of the Phantomhive family._ ” he responded, “ _It goes without saying that I can manage something like this._ This ring belongs on your finger. So, please take care of it better, sir.”

 

“..You're right..” Ciel whispered, “This ring has seen the demise of its master many times. My grandfather's..my father's and..without fail, this jewelry will bear witness to my death as well.” He continued to stare at the ring as Sebastian removed his eye patch. He sighed heavily then, grabbing his hair slightly.

 

“It has heard the final agony of every family head.” he stated, closing his eyes. “When I close my eyes, I can hear their screams.” The butler was silent as he listened to his master. Ciel brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

 

“Maybe..I wouldn't hear them anymore..” The Earl continued, “If I threw away the ring..Or so I thought. But that was foolish of me.” Sebastian pushed back the covers and gestured then for him to get under. The young man complied, sinking deep in them. As the demon tucked him in, he glanced at the butler. “Should I apologize to Amelia..for what I did?”

 

“If it will put you at ease, young master.” Sebastian answered before looking out the window. “Oh dear, the moon is already this high. Please get to sleep now, lest your health be affected, sir.” Once he was sure the Earl was nicely tucked in the bed, he picked up the candelabra and walked to the door.

 

“Sebastian.” Ciel called, making the man pause in his tracks. “Stay here..until I fall asleep.” The demon smiled, chuckling slightly. He turned and walked back to the bed, standing by it.

 

“I shall be with young master, “ he stated, watching him. “Until the very end.” Time passed and not before long, the head of the Phantomhive family was fast asleep. Quietly, Sebastian stepped out of the room and into the hall. He stood in front of the door for a moment, thinking back to what the young man requested.

 

“ _Sebastian..Stay here until I fall asleep.” Ciel called._

 

_A slender arm reached out to him, beckoning. “Stay here, Sebby.”...“That's good.” she said with a tired smile, her eyes drooping some. “Sebastian, could you stay with me until the sun rises? I'm afraid to be alone right now.”_

 

The demon bent over, covering his mouth as he laughed at the memories. He composed himself and started walking down the hall.

 

“How similar those two are is indeed fascinating.” he said aloud. Sebastian continued down the hall but stopped when seeing light come from the time traveler's room. He walked up to the slightly opened door and peered inside. Amelia sat at her vanity, still dressed in her costume, wiping her face clean of makeup. When done, she threw the cloth down and sighed greatly. The young woman took off her wig as she stood and walked to her bed, dropping the hairpiece on the floor with nonchalance.

 

“That girl..dressing me up like this.” Amelia muttered, “No, forcing me to dress like this. How can such a petite girl have the freakin' strength of a bodybuilder?! It's not natural! I feel even more bad for Ciel now.” She reached behind her, trying to undo the straps for the wings but failing. An another sigh escaped her as she fell back on the bed dramatically.

 

“I guess I'm stuck with these wings until morning then.” the time traveler said with a frown. Sebastian chortled silently, placing the candelabra on the table in the hall. He then knocked on the oak doors.

 

“Enter if you dare.” the young woman responded from inside.

 

The demon stepped inside and walked up to her. “Amelia, I'm surprise you're still awake.” he said, “Is everything all right?”

 

“Oh, Sebby. It's you.” Amelia said, “I'm fine, just having trouble removing these wings.”

 

“Well, please allow me to assist then.” Sebastian requested, earning a nod from her. She sat up and turned her back to him, giving him access to the fake wings. He reached over to the straps, his fingers brushing her pale skin a bit, and loosen them. When removing them, the man noticed the long identical slashes that started from her shoulder blades and down to the middle of her back.

 

“Amelia, if I may ask..” he stated, “Where did you receive these scars?”

 

“Oh, well..the ones on my back are really birthmarks.” she explained, turning around. “As for the others, I was told that I was attacked by some animal when I was younger but I don't remember that ever happening. My mother had said that the event was so horrific, I must have suppressed it. But really..I just don't know..”

 

“How unfortunate. You have had a tragic life, haven't you?” the man said sadly, touching her cheek. The young woman flinched at the contact. “Your cheek..I forgotten. Does it still hurt?”

 

“A bit.” Amelia replied, giving a dorky smile. “But I'll live.” Sebastian shook his head and walked to her bathroom, disappearing for a moment. He returned with a wet cloth and handed it to her. She took it, placing the fabric against her sore cheek. The man then knelt down and picked up one of her feet, removing the golden sandals for her. She watched in silence as he did so.

 

“You know, my life wasn't all bad.” she stated softly, “I later on got to meet unique people and see interesting places.”

 

“Ah, is our home included then in your life?” the butler queried as he placed the shoe on the floor.

 

“I guess so.” the time traveler answered, wiggling her numb toes to get the blood back in them. “You, Ciel, and the others are definitely unique..Speaking of Ciel, how is he?”

 

“Oh, young master is quite well.” Sebastian informed, “But he feels rather guilty for what happen earlier this evening.”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Well, he shouldn't.” she told, “I know he didn't mean to. So, he can't be feeling bad. Ugh, I should have told him everything was okay.”

 

The butler chuckled. “Do not worry.” he assured, “I told young master that you understood that he did not mean to hurt you.”

 

“Well, thank you for telling him then.”

 

“It was no trouble at all, Amelia.” Sebastian looked at the clock on the wall for a sec before turning back to her. “Well, seeing as it is _later_ , would you indulge me now with what Miss Elizabeth meant earlier?”

 

“Oh, uh, that.” the woman stammered, blushing. “Well, funny story, she confused me with Mey-Rin.”

 

“Ah, and why is that?” the man inquired, standing up and sitting next to her on the bed.

 

“Um, b-because Mey-Rin l-likes you. So, she, uh..” Amelia tried to tell but kept stumbling over her words.

 

“She assumed then that you had feelings for me.” Sebastian finished, understanding. The time traveler nodded. “So, she dressed you up in this outfit thinking it would enchant me ?”

 

“Yup, haha.” she laughed nervously. “Funny, right?”

 

The corners of the man's mouth quirked up. “Yes, indeed.” he agreed. He was silent then for a moment. “Amelia, can I tell you something?”

 

“Um, sure.” she said, raising a brow.

 

“For some peculiar reason, I feel more connected with you,” the demon told, “Then any being I have met in all my years.” His gloved fingers reached up and brushed her unwounded cheek. Amelia was still, waiting for what he was going to do next. The man moved closer until their faces were only inches apart.

 

“Me too. I-I wonder why that is?” the time traveler inquired, staring into his crimson eyes.

 

“Maybe because you're..” he whispered, closing the distance. Their eyes closed simultaneously and their noses brushed each other slightly. Amelia shivered in anticipation, clutching the front of his jacket. He smiled naughtily before moving to bring his lips nearer to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, the Grandfather clock chimed the hour and broke the enchantment on them. Amelia's eyes snapped open and she immediately blushed when seeing the close proximity the man was to her. She jumped up, stammering like an idiot as the man just watched her with amused eyes.

 

“Ah, look at the time!” she said loudly, pulling Sebastian up and towards the door. “Well, I thank you for helping with my shoes and wings.” He laughed softly when opening the door and stepping out once again into the hall. The demon turned and looked back at the young woman. Her face was a bright red as she stood behind the door and he could hear her heart just beating away.

 

“It was a pleasure, Amelia.” he smiled, bowing to her.

 

She looked down before glancing in her room. “Wait right there.” she said, disappearing into the bedroom. The time traveler returned, handing a sterling silver rose to him. “Here, I want you to have this..as a thank you for everything.”

 

He took it but held onto her hand. “Ah, thank you.” Sebastian said, kissing her knuckles. “Goodnight then, Amelia.”

 

“Goodnight, Sebastian.” Amelia said after he let go of her. She smiled at him sheepishly before closing her door. Sebastian picked back up the candelabra before walking down the hall. He carefully twirled the rose between his fingers in his other hand; the pale petals glowed in the candlelight.

 

“Giving a demon a rose..” he chuckled, staring at the flower. “What a _siren_ you can be, heh.” Sebastian tucked it into his outer coat pocket. “Now to prepare for tomorrow..”

 


	7. A Deadly Game of Cat and Mouse

“Aww, brother.” Baldo said, looking at the chewed on wire. “They got to it.” He sat at the top of a ladder as he inspected the wiring in the ceiling. Amelia, Finny, and Mey-Rin stood at the bottom, looking up at the man.

 

“What got to it?” Amelia questioned, curious.

 

“Those damned mice.” the chef replied, fixing the cable. “Guess they have it bad for cable pasta.”

 

Mey-Rin sighed. “Not them mice again.”

 

Finny frowned. “We've got lots of them this year, don't we?”

 

“I heard there's an epidemic in London.” Baldroy stated as he stepped down the ladder. “But I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts.” He scratched his head, leaning against the steps. “Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often.”

 

“Business?” Amelia and Mey-Rin echoed, giving the man a confused look. Behind him, a white mouse scurried by. Finny noticed it, perking up like a cat.

 

“Ah!” he shouted, grabbing a stone column for one of the sculptures in the hall. “Mouse spotted! Yah!!” With unnatural strength, he picked it up and slammed down to kill the mouse but unfortunately missed. The others screamed as he did so, terrified from his sudden burst of strength. Dust covered surrounded them as the column crumbled from the impact. As it cleared, Finny saw the rodent run away unharmed.

 

“Tee-hee.” the boy laughed, “Oops, it got away.”

 

“Tee-hee ain't gonna cut it!” Baldo yelled angrily, “You tryin' to kill me too, you idiot?!”

 

“Baldo, it's okay.” Amelia said, trying to calm him down. “Finny was just trying to help.”

 

“Well, anyway, it's no use just going at 'em directly!” he stated, pointing to his head. “We hafta use what we got up here!”

 

“Up here?” Mey-Rin, Finny, and Mr. Tanaka _(where did he come from?!)_ questioned, pointing to their heads as well. Amelia face palmed, shaking her head in disbelief at their vagueness.

 

“We gotta really use our heads and read the enemy's movements.” the chef informed, “A direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! What we need's is a diversion! So, here's my plan.” He reached under the ladder, picking up a large silver pot.

 

“We're going to feed them?” Finny inquired in confusion.

 

“Yes, we are.” Baldo said before smirking evilly, “Because there're so many of 'em now, I figure they're short on food. There ain't nothing as tough as starving on the battlefield.”

 

“Baldroy, we're not on a battlefield.” the time traveler deadpanned. Her comment was unheard by the man.

 

“So, we'll use this!!” he continued, lifting the handle to reveal a bubbling pot of green goop. “Better known as _Chef Baldo's home-cooking, mice full speed ahead plan_!! Tch, can't expect anything less from a pro!”

 

The young woman grimaced, looking at the goop. _“Geez, no wonder he never really cooks here.”_ she thought, _“That stuff looks like it would definitely kill ya'!”_ The others on the other hand looked at it in amazement.

 

“Kaay! Then I'll have at it with,” Finny said, holding up one of the stray cats around. “ _The showdown of archenemies, Tom and Jerry_ grand plan!”

 

“I-I won't lose to you!!” Mey-Rin told the gardener, holding up a bunch of mousetraps. “Here, we have the _Once I catch you you, I won't let go, Mice Hoihoi_ grand plan!”

 

“Well, me and Mr. Tanaka will just catch the mice you guys _most definitely will miss_ with these nets.” Amelia said; she and the old man held up butterfly nets.

 

“ _All right!_ ” Everyone exclaimed, throwing their fists in the air. “ _Then let the battle begin!_ ”

 

* * *

 

A loud disturbance was heard behind the doors to the lounge room as the other residents of the manor tried to catch the vermin. The guests of nobles there glanced at the doors when screaming from the two women were heard. The sound of billiard balls hitting each other added to that noise. The visitors stood around the room, playing a _friendly_ game of billiards.

 

“How terribly noisy.” a young, gangster-looking Italian man commented, aiming at a white ball. “ _It would appear there are mice here as well._ ”

 

“How long are you planning to let the vermin roam free?” asked a overweight man, eating a sandwich messily. “All they do is forage for food and spread plagues.” An Asian man dressed in elaborate Chinese robes laughed slightly at the man's question.

 

“ _Let them roam free_?” he repeated, “Is he not _leaving them at large?_ ” Everyone was silent as they glanced at each other with suspicious eyes.

 

“Quite right, Lau. _He always aims for the nine ball._ ” agreed a woman dressed all in crimson, “Will you be passing again.. _Earl Phantomhive_?” She looked to the young man, sitting in a large Victorian chair with a slight smirk.

 

“Pass, Madam Red.” he answered, “I don't believe in shooting useless balls.”

 

“Enough of your pompous talk.” said a tall, graying British man. “When will you carry out your extermination of the mice?”

 

“Pompous, Lord Randall? Hahaha.” the young Earl laughed, “You saying that reminds me of _her_.”

 

The older man gave him a bewildered look. “Who is this _her_ you speak of, Phantomhive?”

 

Just then, a mouse scurried into the room from under the doors. Madame Red shrieked at the sight of it while the other visitants moved away in disgust. The double doors were kicked open dramatically to reveal the time traveler, who was dressed in a white rolled up sleeved shirt with pinstriped black trouser. White and black striped stockings covered her calves and high riding boots covered her feet. A bandana with tiny crossbones was tied around her head while pilot goggles protected her eyes. She held a butterfly net over her shoulder as she looked around with a mean but determined look. Her turquoise orbs paused at a spot under the billiards table, spotting a trembling pink tail.

 

“Ah-ha! Found you, clever rodent!” she exclaimed extravagantly, pointing the net in it's direction. “Prepare to meet your end! Yah!” The young woman then dived under the table. A loud commotion ensued as she fought to catch the mouse, along with a string of expletives. Soon, she resurfaced, holding up the mouse by the tail in her leather gloved hand. She lifted up her goggles before giving a triumphant laugh.

 

Ciel glanced at Lord Randall then, gesturing to the woman.“That is _her_.”

 

Amelia grinned before dropping it into the net. “Well, you were a worthy adversary, _monsieu_ r Mouse.” she stated, looking at the animal from inside the net. “But you were no match against the always victorious _mademoiselle_ Amelia Monroe Robinson, hahaha!”

 

Lord Randall blinked before looking at the young man. “You compared me to this mad woman?!” he questioned with appall.

 

“Huh?” Amelia said, finally noticing her audience. She blinked in surprise before laughing in embarrassment. “Oh dear, it seems I've interrupted something very important.” The time traveler stood then, back up towards the doors.

“Well, I'll be going now. Just imagine I was never here, haha.” She then turned and started to run towards the entrance.

 

“Miss Amelia.” Ciel called, causing the woman to pause in her tracks. She nervously turned, looking back at the young Earl. He beckon her over with the wave of his hand. A sigh escaped her before walking to him, stopping next to his chair with a frown. He gestured then for her to come closer. She complied, bending over the arm; her face several inches from his. His slender hand reached up and touched her right cheek, stroking it with his thumb. A scarlet blush crossed her face as she stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“C-Ciel?” she stammered. He removed his thumb to reveal a black spot on it.

 

“You had a spot of dirt on you.” he stated nonchalantly.

 

“Uh..thanks.” Amelia said, standing back up.

 

“By the way, how is your other one?” the young master asked, pointing to the patch covering her left cheek.

 

She pointed to it as well. “Oh, this?” she questioned before smiling dorky, “A tad sore but other than that, pretty good.”

 

The young man smiled. “That is good to hear.”

 

The woman stared at him before shouting excitedly. “Ciel, you smiled at me!” she exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing his face. “Do it again! Please!”

 

“A-Amelia!” he shouted, swatting her hands away. A loud shriek interrupted them.

 

“The mouse!” Madam Red cried, pointing to the loose rodent. “Get it!”

 

“Oh, crap!” the time traveler yelled, diving at the mouse and catching it. “I've got it once again!” The older woman sighed with relief as the young one placed the vermin back into the net. “Well, I better get rid of this little troublemaker.”

 

She turned around, only to bump into someone. Sea-colored eyes looked up to see a young tan-skinned man with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes. He had multiple piercings on his left ear and bars in his left brow. A long scar sat in the middle of his face, giving his a rough look to his handsome face. A small goatee was at his chin and a silver cross around his neck. He dressed in clothing you would see young Italian wiseguys wear. Amelia bowed slightly, giving his a slight salute.

 

“ _Mi scusi, Signore_.” she apologized before running to the doors. The woman grabbed both handles before shouting over her shoulder. “So sorry for the interruption! Please enjoy your game of billiards!” The doors then slammed shut, leaving the visitants in shock.

 

“Dear God,” Lord Randall stated, “Who was that woman, Phantomhive?”

 

“My new music tutor, Miss Amelia Robinson.” the young Earl replied with a smirk.

 

“Ah, an American.” the stout man said with disgust, “No wonder she is so wild.”

 

“Yes, but she is indeed a _bella_ little creature as well.” the Italian added, leaning over the table to take his next shot. “Quite young for your taste in tutors, _Signore Ciel_. Does her beauty have something to do with that?”

 

“It must.” Madam Red told, “You all saw how _familiar_ they were to each other. Something has to be going on..I hope Elizabeth doesn't find out.”

 

Ciel slammed down his cue stick with authority. “May we get back to the subject at hand, please?” he demanded, not waiting for answers as he turned back to Lord Randall. “To answer your question earlier, I tend to deal with the matter right away. I've already had Chlaus secure the necessities.” He leaned back in his chair with a small simper. “It will be a rather spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you're prepared to pay me a tidy sum, sir.”

 

“You vulture!” the man glowered with detest as Lau took his turn at the table.

 

“Have you the right to insult _our coat of arms_?” the young Earl asked in a dark tone, “You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot kill even a single mouse.” The older man just gritted his teeth while continuing to glare at him.

 

“Too bad, that.” Lau sighed with a frown. “A foul. My, billiards is difficult.”

 

“It's the Earl's turn.” the Italian stated, glancing at him. “Will you take your shot?”

 

“I suppose it's about time I ended this silly game.” he replied, standing up and walking to the table. He brushed Lord Randall with indifference. “Well? When will you have my compensation ready?”

 

The older man was silent for a moment. “B-By this evening.” Ciel leaned over the pool table, aiming for the nine ball.

 

“Very well. I shall have a carriage pick you up later.” he informed before smirking, “And I shall be waiting with high tea at the ready for you, sir.” Lord Randall grimaced, walking towards the doors. The young master gripped his stick more as he readied to strike.

 

“Three balls left and you're aiming for the nine ball?” Lau queried, watching him.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Let's see the skill of this game prodigy for ourselves!” the portly man smiled, amused. “Greed shall prove to be your downfall, Ciel!” The young man laughed a bit before hitting the white ball. It collided with the seven and eight ball instead, heading for the last one. With a loud clink, all three remaining balls dropped into the pocket. Ciel stood then in victory, glancing at the man sitting down with a smirk.

 

“Greed, you say?”

 

* * *

 

Amelia sat on the sidelines with Mr. Tanaka, watching the others once again make a mess of the situation. Her and the older man had already caught and released their mice. But the time traveler held onto one- the troublemaker mouse. The rodent now sat on her shoulder like it was an obedient pet already, watching the group as well. After awhile, Sebastian came upon the hectic scene.

 

“What are you doing?” he questioned the group, appalled.

 

Baldo glanced at the man with mean eyes. “Whaddaya mean, what?!” he shouted, “We're catching mice, of course!!”

 

“I see..” the butler said, unsurprised.

 

“Sebastian!” a voice called from behind him. He turned, seeing that it was Ciel.

 

“Young master.” he addressed, bowing slightly.

 

The young Earl walked closer, looking over a few papers. “Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight.”

 

The demon blinked. “A carriage, sir?”

 

Ciel nodded. “Yes, we will be hosting a party this evening.”

 

“Very good, sir.” Sebastian said, smiling. “Once I have the arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room.”

 

“And for dessert?” the young Earl asked, raising a brow.

 

“Ah, yes. For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep-dish pie of apples and raisins.” the man told, “I will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while.” The young master nodded once again before walking off to his study. As he did so, more chaos ensued from behind Sebastian. The pot of goop had somehow fallen on Baldo's head; Amelia tried to help get it off. Finny ran around dressed in a cat suit from a pack of stray felines and Mey-Rin did also but because the mousetraps had latched on her. The butler sighed greatly before turning back around. With ninja like speed, he dived down and caught the mice running about in both of his hands. The others paused, staring at the man as he stood back up.

 

“Now then. Please stop playing about and get back to work.” he ordered, throwing the mice out the window. “We are expecting a guest tonight.”

 

“Yesh, sir.” the servants answered in unison. Sebastian glanced at the time traveler, noticing the mouse still on her shoulder. She picked up the creature and held it in her hands, using her body to shield it.

 

“Don't even think about it, Sebby.” she told, narrowing her eyes. “I'm keeping this little guy. I've already given him a name. It's Loki.”

 

“All right.” he sighed, “But if.. _Loki_ is going to stay, we will need to find a suitable home for him.”

 

The woman grinned. “Hehe, thanks, Sebastian.”

 

“You're welcome, Amelia. Come, let us hurry and find him something.” They walked off down the hall together; the others following. Meanwhile, Ciel had returned to his study, shutting the doors to block out the loud noise coming from the hall.

 

“.. _Haah_..” he exhaled, walking farther into the room. “Why are our servants so care-?!!” A hand was placed over his mouth suddenly; a piece of cloth dipped in peroxide in it. The young Earl thrashed around until the chemical took affect, causing him to droop in the kidnapper's arms. The abductor dragged his body towards the window but stopped when a knock sounded at the door. Hiding the Earl behind the desk, the person ran back to his hiding spot. The door opened then to reveal Amelia, holding a metal birdcage.

 

“Ciel?” she called, walking inside. She stopped in front of the desk and placed the cage on it. Inside was the tiny brown field mouse, Loki, nibbling a piece of cheese. The woman leaned on the table, watching her new pet.

 

“Geez, where did that Earl run off to?” she questioned aloud, “I wanted him to met you, Loki. Oh well..looks like we'll have to wait til he gets back.” The mouse looked at his owner before pausing; it's black eyes wide. Amelia raised a brow at the creature's scared look. It then began to squeak loudly, running around the cage. The woman tried to calm him down but just then, an object struck her in the back of the head. Her vision quickly turned black as she passed out on the floor in front of the desk..and the abductor..

 

* * *

 

Sebastian hurried down the hall towards the young master's study, rolling a cart with the afternoon tea and dessert also. He stopped at the door when finally reaching it and knocked. No answer was heard, so he knocked again.

 

“Young master.” he called, “I have brought your afternoon tea.” Again no respond. The demon then opened the door, peering inside. Crimson eyes widen when discovering an empty room with the window opened; the only occupant being the small dormouse. He walked to the cage and immediately the creature started squeaking in panic.

 

“Loki, what are you doing in here?” the butler questioned, picking up the cage. “More importantly, where is Amelia?” The mouse glanced at the window. He strolled over and looked down outside, seeing nothing. The man shook his head and went to close the windows when he detected a dark spot of the ledge. He lightly touched it; the spot soaking his glove a bit. Pulling back, he brought his finger to his mouth to tasted it. A metallic taste filled his senses, making him pull his hand away immediately.

 

“Oh, dear..How could this be..” Sebastian said, walking quickly to the door. “And after all that, the tea is going to go to waste..”

 

* * *

 

At the edge of the East End in Whitechapel stood a luxurious mansion that was guarded by many men. Deep inside, in a room on the top floor, were the bodies of the the young Earl and the time traveler. Both were bloody and bruised but still alive. Their kidnappers had tied them up with tight straps and cuffed their wrists and ankles. They sat on the floor next to one another. Amelia had her head resting on the young man's shoulder while Ciel had his head down. He had awoke in this unknown place before the woman and had received an unjustified beating from the kidnapper's lackeys. The time traveler was still passed out, worrying the young master to no end. Having enough of her silence, he shook his shoulder lightly to wake her up.

 

“Amelia, wake up.” he ordered while doing so, “You have to awaken or you will die.” His shaking continued and earned him a small groan from her finally. Her eyes fluttered open before she lifted her throbbing head. She hissed for the movement caused her pain. She looked around first and then towards the Earl.

 

“Ciel..where are we?”

 

“In a mansion somewhere in London.” he replied.

 

“Oh..ugh, my head hurts.” Amelia uttered, leaning against him.

 

“You probably have a concussion.” the young master told, watching her eyes droop. “Amelia, you must stay awake. Promise me that you won't fall asleep again.”

 

She was silent for a moment. “I..promise.” she whispered. Just then, the door to the room opened and the _Boss_ stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. Amelia groaned from the loud sound, burying her face in the crook of Ciel's neck. The man smirked at the sight in front of him.

 

“My, my..how intimate you two are.” said the _Boss_ , walking towards them. “I never would have thought you were the type to cheat..Ciel, the _order_ of the Inghilterra underworld.” The Earl just glowered at him. The man stopped next to the desk occupying in the room. He reached over it towards a small wooden case, lifting the lid to reveal Spanish cigars.

 

“Dissidents meet their end in the jaws of your absolute power.. _you, the watchdog of the Queen._ ” the man stated, picking up one of the smokes. “Over many generations has your kind done the government's dirty work.. _you, the aristocrat of evil._ ”

 

“Ciel, make the person talking shut the hell up.” the time traveler murmured, “Their voice is giving me even more of a headache.” The young master smirked while said person glared at her with anger before speaking again.

 

“So, tell me, how many aliases have you got? How many families have you ruined?” he questioned, cutting the tip of his cigar and lighting it. “The king of the number one toy factory in the world is just a brat, in this situation. Isn't that right, Ciel Phantomhive?” The man placed the cigar cutter back on the desk, shrugging. “I guess a man should not be judged by his looks, right? Still..I suppose it does make sense for the king of the toy palace to be nothing more than a kid himself.”

 

“So, it was you who was behind it all.” Ciel said with a steely eye, “The Ferro family's _Azzurro Vanel_.”

 

“ _Si_ , that is correct.” Azzurro nodded, “You know, little Phantomhive, here in your country, it is difficult for us Italian Mafia to conduct business. Very, very difficult.” He pointed at the teen, “You _Inglesi_ all have tea stains on your brains. Think about it..What do you think is the best way for people like us to make money?”

 

“Drugs..” Amelia answered, lifting her head to glare at the man. “Scumbags like you sell drugs when marketing people or their organs aren't bringing in much of a profit for ya'.”

 

“Absolutely right, _Senorita_.” he smiled before frowning, “But once we arrive here, there was not even a whiff of _mellow fragrance_ in this country-thanks to the watchdog.”

 

“It is by order of the Queen that dealers and drugs are controlled.” the young Earl informed to him.

 

“Oh dear, what a prude.” the older man laughed, walking to stand in front of the two. “There you have it! The reason I hate the Inglesi. Mama this! Mama that! You are nothing but a bunch of mama's boys.”

 

“Well, it takes one to know one, dude!” the time traveler insulted, sticking out her tongue at him.

 

His left brow twitched in annoyance. “Anyway, that the end of the day, you and I, we are two of a kind. We would like to make some money with you if possible.”

 

Amelia looked at the man with disbelief. “Are you kidding me?!” she ranted, carefully trying to stand. When finally up, she poked a finger in his stomach; seeing that her hands were handcuffed in front of her unlike Ciel. “You kidnapped Ciel, then had the nerve to hit me in the head before taking me as well, all for a business proposition that is most definitely not going to happen?! Well, you sir, are a fucking moron!” Azzurro stared at her, watching her pant heavily in front of him after she was done. He then grabbed her throat, lifting her up. She gasped and tried to get out out of his grip which he was tightening.

 

“Leave her alone this instance, Vanel!” Ciel demanded, “She is right! I have no intention of colluding with a filthy sewer rat as yourself.” The man gritted his teeth before throwing the young woman down hard. She rolled onto her side, coughing from the assault on her neck.

 

He took a drag from his cigar. “So you say, Phantomhive, but I wonder about the other fellows.” he said, “Maybe they are just afraid of the watchdog, and are sitting tight for the time being..in fear of Ciel Phantomhive, sweeper of the dark.” Azzurro sat down on top of the desk, looking at the young man. “I was especially careful not to deal those drugs in Italy. So, it surprised me that you found me so fast. I didn't think you would use Chlaus to get them. Haha, that is why, me-I am useless.”

 

The young master smirked. “I have to agreed on that part, Vanel. You are useless.”

 

“Shut up. Now, you understand what I want. If you tell me where the drugs are, I'll send you and your smart-mouth tutor home alive, little Phantomhive.”

 

“If I fail to return, Chlaus will hand over the evidence to the government.” the Earl stated, “Most unfortunate for you then.”

 

The Italian pointed a revolver at him. “ _One must never look down on one's elders,_ ” he threatened, “ _You snot-nosed little noble_! I already have my men over at your manor. So, where are the drugs?! If you don't spit it out pronto, I shall kill your servants one by one!” Ciel looked down for a moment before glancing back at him; a smile forming on his lips.

 

“ _Then I do hope your precious pet dogs know their way around a game of_ _ **fetch**_.” Azzurro laughed once before kicking him across the face. Amelia sat up and scurried over to her friend to check on him. While she did so, the man picked up his phone.

 

“You hear that?” he said into it, spiting out his cigar. “There was a breakdown in our negotiations. So.. _kill them_!” The time traveler now sat at the abused teen side.

 

“Ciel?” Amelia called; her slender fingers brushing lightly through his dark grey hair.

 

He turned towards at her; blood running from his busted lip. “A-Amelia..”

 

“Oh good, you're alive. Here, put your head on my lap.” she told, helping him move his head onto her folded legs. “We have to get out of here. They're going to kill Sebby and the others.”

 

“Calm down, they are not going to die.” Ciel reassured, “Sebastian will know what to do.”

 

The woman blinked. “Sebastian? But he's just a butler, isn't he?”

 

The young man smirked. “There is much you do not know about that man. So, I am right about this. Just trust me all right?”

 

“Okay..but I just pray that he will hurry.” she said.

 

“Same here.” he agreed, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian sighed, glancing down at the pie. _“The deep dish pie turned out exceptional..”_ he thought, _“So, where could he have gone?..Amelia as well?”_

 

“Mister Sebastian~!” Mey-Rin yelled, running towards him down the hall. “Th-There was a letter at the door!”

 

“To whom is it addressed?” he asked her.

 

She glanced at it. “Erm.. _Mister Valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive_..Gah!!”

 

Mey-Rin had stepped on her untied shoelaces and started to fall, landing on the demon and bring him down as well. As they fell, a single bullet rushed by, hitting only a few strands on Sebastian's long hair, before a dozen more joined. They shattered through one of the hall window; the same one that the man had been standing in front of before falling. The loud assault caused the gardener and chef downstairs to startle when hearing it. Miraculously, none of the bullets struck Sebastian or the maid. He sat up from the floor with Mey-Rin still on top of him, holding up the tray the pie had once been on. As he did so, the deep-dish pie landed back on it fortunately.

 

“My, my.” the butler said before glancing at the woman on top of him. “Mey-Rin, the letter.”

 

“Eh?! A-Ah, here it is.” she said, handing it to him. He undid the seal and pulled out the letter. As he unfolded it, his crimson eyes widen. Inside was written:

 

_If you want your master and the woman back,_

_bring the goods to Buck's Row_

_in Whitechapel._

 

After reading it, the sound of feet stomping was heard behind them. Baldroy and Finnian came up, looking at the two with worried expressions.

 

“What the hell's going on?!” Baldo asked.

 

“Are you two all right?!” Finny questioned.

 

“It was nothing. We're fine.” Sebastian reassured, helping Mey-Rin up who then fainted finally from their closeness. The boy ran up to the woman and tried to wake her. “Forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?”

 

The chef gave him a befuddled glance. “Sure, that's fine but-”

 

“I have have a tiny bit of business to which I must attend.” the demon interrupted, placing the now-folded letter in his jacket pocket. He then handed the pie to the chef. “And please take care of this as well. I shall return by dinnertime.”

 

Baldo looked down at the pastry. “Nn? So, take care of it means..” he questioned before looking back at the man happily. “I can eat-huh? Sebastian?” He discovered that the butler was mysteriously not there anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Your legs are not numb, are they?” Ciel asked, looking up at the young woman.

 

She glanced down at him. “No, they're fine..How's your face?”

 

He slightly shrugged. “Just throbbing painfully but I don't think anything is broken.”

 

“That's good to hear.” Amelia smiled wearily, brushing his hair out of his eye.

 

“Amelia, how are you feeling?” he questioned, staring at her.

 

“Tired, sore, dirty, and..scared.”

 

“Scared? There is nothing to fear, Amelia. Sebastian will come.”

 

“I know but you still have to have somewhat of fear inside you.” she replied, “It's a part of what make a person human.”

 

The young master looked away. “Well, I don't.” he stated.

 

“Maybe not now but some other time, you will.” the time traveler told knowingly. The phone in the room rang then and Azzurro answered it.

 

“ _Sir..sorry but I missed.”_ said the goon.

 

“You what?!” the Italian shouted, causing his lackeys to jump a little. “You useless idiots! You bastards are finito! Get back here right now!”

 

“I wonder what happen?” Amelia whispered while Ciel just smirked.

 

“ _Hang on..”_ the goon told, _“Something's in our way..WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”_

 

“What? Have you seen a bear or something?” Azzurro laughed. The only respond was yells of fear which made him frown. “What's wrong with you? Are you guys too _high_?!”

 

The sound of the car screeching was heard. _“Go faster!”_ yelled one criminal.

 

“ _We can't!”_ yelled the other.

 

The man on the phone looked in the rear view; his eyes widening. _“No! It's coming!”_

 

“Hey! What is?!” their employer questioned into the phone. “Don't fuck with me. Cut it out right now, you bastards!”

 

“ _It's no use! It's here!!_ ” The sound of their screaming heard over the phone was so great that everyone in the room could hear it. Then there was nothing but dead silence on the other line. The Italian shouted into the receiver, asking them what was wrong and if they were still there. As he did so, chuckling filled the air. The man turned around towards the captive, seeing the young woman looking down at a chortling Earl. The young man glanced at his captor with an arrogance smirk.

 

“It would seem that your game of _fetch_ was a failure.” His words caused a chill to run down the man's spine before rage grew in him. He sped over and gave the Earl a powerful kick to the stomach, making him slide off the time traveler's lap and into the wall behind them. The Italian gave more blows to the stomach and face as well. When done, he walked back over to the phone, picking it up.

 

“Hey! Give it to me straight or I'm going to kill you mutts!” he exclaimed, “Hey!!”

 

“ _Hello?”_ Azzurro paused.

 

“ _Hello? I am the servant of the Phantomhive family.”_ The cigar then fell from his mouth.

 

“ _Might our master and Miss Amelia be there?”_ A look of unease crossed him.

 

“ _Hello? Is something wrong, sir?”_ His eyes blinked nervously and the telephone shook in his hand.

 

“ _Woof!_ ” barked Ciel; Amelia glanced at him with concern and puzzlement.

 

The demon smiled on the other end. _“Understood, sir.”_ he said, _“I shall be there to collect you two straightaway. Please be patient for just a little longer.”_ The line then went dead, leaving the man standing there in terror.

 

* * *

 

The radio phone snapped shut. “Thank you,” Sebastian said, handing it back. “For allowing me the use of your telephone.” As the terrified crook took it, the damaged car teetered a bit over the edge of the cliff. The demon was on top of the hood, holding it from falling into the ravine.

 

“There are a few things I should like to ask you as well if I may?” he requested, “First, I would like to know the name of your master.” The men were silence, just shaking in fear.

 

The butler frowned. “Come now. I fear patience is not one of my virtues.” he told before smiling, “Surely, you do not wish to become.. _Humpty Dumpty_?”

 

The men flinched. “T-The Ferro family's Azzurro Vanel!” one of the them answered, “Their hideout is in the northern part of East End!”

 

Sebastian stared at them; a small grin forming on his lips. “I see..”

 

“We were j-j-just hired by him..” told the other.

 

“Oh, is that so? In that case, I do apologize for holding you up.” the man stated, standing up before bowing politely. “ _Please..have a safe trip._ ” He then jumped off the car, letting it fall. His crimson eyes watched them fall into the valley with no remorse. Turning on his heel, Sebastian walked off down the mountain path.

 

“The Ferro family..” the demon said, glancing at his pocket watch. “Oh dear. Just look at the time. I must make haste, lest I be late for dinner.” As he walked off, a huge explosion happened behind..signaling the death of the two criminals.


	8. Secrets Unfold Like Gallant Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: Attempted Rape  & Murder

 

The phone clinked as Azzurro hung it up in a daze. He turned and stared at the young master laying still on the floor with the time traveler next to him. Just looking at the young man made him see red, making him stroll over to Ciel. He stared down at Ciel and lifted his boot, preparing to stomp on him. As his foot came down, Amelia gasped, throwing her body over the Earl and having the man pause his action. She looked up at him with tears in her turquoise eyes.

 

“Leave him alone!” she exclaimed, “You've hurt him enough already.” The Italian smirked before reaching down, grabbing the woman by the back of her hair. She gritted her teeth as her body was lifted up by nothing but the locks.

 

He brought her face close to his. “You know, that man is only coming for little Phantomhive there.” Azzurro stated; his cigar-stained breath washing over her. “So, you're going to be staying here with me.”

 

“That's a lie!” Amelia shouted, “Sebastian is coming for both of us. He's concerned about us equally!”

 

“It's not a lie. But really, you have nothing to worry about.” the man said, stroking her face. “I'll take good care of you. You'll be tried highly for a whore, I'll make sure of that.”

 

The time traveler's eyes narrowed. “I would rather be dead than have _your limp dick_ in me,” she responded in disgust, “You gutless cocksucker!”

 

“Tsk! Fine, bitch.” he said angrily, throwing her to his lackeys. “Phantomhive's bouncer is on his way. Hold the gates and don't let a single mouse in. Stop him no matter what. Use the chick as a distraction if you have to.” His men nodded, running out the door. One of them picked Amelia up and threw her over his shoulder.

 

“Let me down! Vanel, when I see Sebastian, I'm going to have him kick your ass hard.” the young woman threatened, thrashing around. “And if you hurt Ciel anymore while I'm gone, I'll join in and hit you in your non-existence pecker!” She was carried out the room then; the door slamming close. In the hall, tons of men were running around the place, getting to their positions. Some were running upstairs, to the dining hall, the foyer, and finally outside. The time traveler was taken outside by a brunet-haired goon carrying her still; he stood on the top of the steps to protect the entrance. The man placed the woman down but kept his arm around her neck. The others were shouting orders at each other.

 

“Move quickly!”

 

“Pick up the pace and get over there!”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “You guys are a bunch of idiots.” she mumbled, “You don't even-Eh?!” Her eyes widen when seeing the butler standing at the bottom of the steps, looking at the mansion.

 

“I say!” he said with awe, “What a splendid manor!”

 

The men turned in dismay. “Who the fuck are you?! How the hell'd you get in 'ere?!”

 

“Hmm, you lot seem to be rather busy.” Sebastian suspected, placing a finger on his chin in thought. “Might you be expecting someone?”

 

“What business does a butler have here?!” one men questioned, “Which family are you from?!”

 

The man snapped his fingers. “Ah yes, forgive me for not introducing myself.” he apologized, smiling. “I work for the Phantomhive family.” With that, he attacked the men, doing moves that reminded Amelia of a ninja. She watched in amazement as he took them down one by one. The man next to her shook with fright as he watched as well. Once the butler was done, he glanced at his watch.

 

“Do forgive me,” he stated, closing the watch. “But as I am rather pressed on time.” The goon by the woman opened the door and began dragging her inside.

 

“Um, S-Sebastian!” she called to him, “A little help!” He turned around just as she disappeared behind the door.

 

“Hold on!” he said, running up the steps. “I'm coming, Miss Amelia!”

 

Once he opened the doors and ran inside the foyer, the other goons started to fire off their guns at him. He dodged their bullets while keeping an eye on the direction the time traveler was dragged away. The man stopped to pull out his gun and join in the shooting as well, throwing the woman to the floor. While in mid-air, Sebastian threw his silver tray platter at the gunmen, knocking their weapons out of their hands successfully or slicing the tips of them off. The tray also did the same to Amelia's captor's gun, leaving him stunned. The men ran to the back and grabbed axes before charging at the demon. He grabbed a coat hanger and begin to fight the group off with martial art fighting. In unison, they all fell to the floor. The brunet goon gritted his teeth in anger as he watched his co-workers fall. Having enough, he pulled out a knife and ran towards the butler.

 

He looked at her. “Miss, close your eyes.” Sebastian uttered, holding the coat hanger in front of him.

 

She complied, squeezing them shut. The sound of feet running stopped suddenly then before a loud thunk was heard. Slowly, her eyes opened again and widen at the sight that greeted her. The goon now laid on the floor..with the hanger speared into his chest. The time traveler just stared at the corpse, watching the blood puddle under him. She was so intent on it that she failed to notice the demon stood next to her until she was picked up. Silently, he pulled the straps binding her apart with ease before undoing the cuffs. Sebastian gently took her hand and led her to the next room. Amelia snapped out of her petrified stupor then, stopping just as he was about to open the doors.

 

“You can't go in there!” she declared frantically, “There's a huge group waiting to take you out. You'll get killed if you go unarmed.”

 

“I'll be fine, so don't-”

 

She closed her eyes, her free hand closing into a fist. “No, you won't! You got lucky before but if you go in there, it'll be suicide! And I won't let you get killed!” The man looked at her before reaching up and cupping her face in his hands.

 

“Amelia, look at me.” he said softly; her aqua eyes opening wearily. “I shall be fine. Everything will be all right. So you must trust me.”

 

She glanced down then. “What is with you two about trust?” she whispered. The woman looked back up at him to see a small smile on the man's lips. She covered a hand over his.“Okay..I trust you.”

 

“Good, now wait here for me.” Sebastian stated, removing his hands.

 

Amelia nodded. “All right but promise to come back in one piece.”

 

The demon placed his hand over his heart. “You have my word.”

 

* * *

 

Gunfire. Fancy plates shattering. Yells of profanities and orders. And screams of pain. All of this was what Amelia heard as she sat outside the door to the dining room. She sat on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest and head rested on top of them. She sat there, silently praying that the man would be okay. After what felt like eons, the sounds of battle stopped. Shakily, the woman stood, listening for anything else.

 

“You can come inside, Miss Amelia.”

 

Gulping audibly, she opened the doors and walked inside. Her stomach automatically churned at the gore she saw. Bodies, stabbed with either forks or dinner knifes, were scattered around the spacious room while in the middle, Sebastian stood. He was standing there looking suave and calm even though surrounded by piles of the fallen. The time traveler stayed on the other side, blinking at the butler. When she did, something flashed over her eyes. Amelia no longer saw the man but a demon instead. It stood tall and proud in the center of tons of decomposing bodies. The room had changed to a desolate field that was burning away. The fiend's hair was long and raven-colored; it shining with tints of blue from the light of the flames. His skin was a ghastly pale color that she could see all of his blue veins and eyes, slitted like cats and bright scarlet.

 

He was dressed in black leather with Gothic armor covering most of him. The monster looked human but there were obvious differences that he was not. Black, curved horns were aside his head and bat-like wings were spread out majestically behind him. A smirk formed on his black lips as he held out his hand to her; the nails, long and black as well. The time traveler knew he was dangerous but she could not deny that he was handsome and her body strangely yearned for him. She walked towards him slowly, stepping over the dead bodies. Her eyes never left his as she moved to the monster. Amelia finally reached the demon, placing her hand timidly in his. His smirk grew as he brought her hand to his lips, showing fanged teeth. His crimson orbs glinting with deep affection.

 

“As last.. _My Dark but Holy Queen_.” he whispered in a velvety voice, kissing her knuckles lightly. “ _My Blacken Angel_.” The young woman blinked again and the scene vanished. She now stood in front of the butler with her hand in his between them. He looked down at her with a kind smile and tender eyes. She shuttered lightly at how similar their pose was to the strange vision.

 

“Sebastian..” was all she could utter aloud of her statement, “.. _Who are you?_ ”

 

“Come, Miss Amelia.” he stated, walking to the other end. “We must hurry or we will never make it back in time for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

The Italian stood in the lounge room, holding his gun as he listened. The only sound now heard was the ticking of the clock in the room.

 

“ _It's gone all quiet..”_ he thought, holding his gun closer to him. As he thought this, another sound was added-the clicking of shoes. The man waited, listening to the clicks get closer; his gun rattling in his hands nervously. The noise stopped in front of the door before they slowly creaked open.

 

“Pardon my intrusion.” said a voice as the person stepped inside. Azzurro's eyes widen when seeing a butler with the young woman standing close behind him. The two walked a few feet in front of him before the servant bowed courteously.

 

“I have come to retrieve my master.” he stated politely.

 

The Italian chuckled shakily. “ Well, I'll be damned. I'm amazed to think you took all those men out yourself.” he replied as the butler stood back up, smiling. “I was wondering what sort of big man you were. But you're nothing more than a _Romeo_ , swanning around in a swallowtail coat.”

 

He pointed the gun at the man. “So, who are you?” Azzurro questioned, “An assassin hired by Phantomhive or maybe an ex-special forces mercenary? I know you are not just a butler, yes?”

 

The demon smirked. “Oh, but I am.” he responded, “ _Just a butler_ , that is all.”

 

“Ha, is that so?” the mafia man inquired, turning his gun in resignation. “In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you, Signore Butler. I surrender, sir.”

 

“He's lying.” Amelia stated, looking at the man knowingly. He smirked, closing his eyes for a moment. When his eyes opened again, he looked down at the passed out Earl next to him.

 

“My, she is good.” he uttered before grabbing the young master by his hair and wrapping his arm around him. The man then placed his pistol to Ciel's head.

 

“Ciel!” the woman shouted, jumping forward to him. The butler's arm stopped her however, pushing her back behind him gently.

 

“Yes, keep the whore back before something bad happens.” Azzurro said, looking at Sebastian. “Now, I would have you leave the goods behind.” The man just stared at him silently. He frowned, pressing the tip of the gun more to the younger man's head; the action causing him to awake.

 

“You don't want a hole in your adorable young master's head, now do you?” the Italian warned, “If you are a butler as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?”

 

Sebastian sighed, reaching inside his coat. “I have what you desire..” he replied, pulling out the small _Mouse 3_ gamebox.

 

Just then, blood spurted from his head; it covering the time traveler's face. Multiple gunfire then ensue then, causing the woman to drop to the floor. She covered her head as bullets whizzed by her. Ciel watched helplessly as Sebastian was brutally fired upon and Amelia laying on the ground in the middle of the shooting. As quickly as it begin, it ended. The man's body fell to the floor in a bloody hump next to the woman. Behind a painting, a few of the Italian's men stood with smoking guns; the cause for the butler's death. They disappeared before returning again through a secret door.

 

“Did we get him, sir?”

 

Azzurro smiled, letting go of Ciel. “Yeah, good job.” As he congratulated them, Amelia sat up on her hand and knees wearily. She looked beside her and gasped. There laid Sebastian, in a puddle of his own blood, surrounded by his murderers. A trembling hand extend to his lifeless body and tears formed in her eyes. Her pale fingers touched his blood soaked hair.

 

“Sebby?..” she whispered, receiving no respond. The woman crawled to him then and picked up his head, cradling it in her arms.“Sebastian, wake up right now! Goddamn it! Don't you dare leave us!!” Still, she got no reply. Amelia held his body close to her while burying her face in his hair. A scream of anguish escaped her as she cried blood-stain tears, rocking back and forth. The men around her watched with somewhat pitiful eyes while Azzurro watched with amused ones.

 

“Haha, sorry, _Romeo_.” the Italian said cockily, “But this game is mine.”

 

Amelia looked at him with hatred. “You bastard!” she yelled, letting go of Sebastian gently. “I'll kill you for this!” He strolled up to her before bending down, placing his hand under her chin.

 

“I think not, my _bella_.” Azzurro replied with a smirk. “You know, even with your body covered in blood, I can't help but want you still.” He then threw her down on the floor, placing his body over hers. She thrashed around under him as ripped open her shirt. His hand ran over her covered breast before trailing down her body. She felt his fingers play with the button of her shorts, carefully undoing it. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

 

“S-Stop it!!” the time traveler shouted, pushing harder. The man flew back, colliding into his lackeys.

 

As Amelia laid there, she begin to hyperventilate loudly as she clutched her chest. The woman tried to stand but failed, falling once again on her hands and knees. Her vision blurred around her before the burning pain returned like before. She screamed as her back felt like it was being ripped apart. Tearing was heard behind her and then a group of gasps. After what felt like forever, the pain stopped. Amelia slowly opened her eyes that had closed during it. Shakily, she stood, hearing rustling of feathers when doing so. What she could not see was that majestic black wings had appeared on her back. The sound of a gun being reload was heard next her. Her turquoise eyes turned to the man's goons, seeing them aiming their guns at her. With lightning-quick speed, the woman flew towards them and used her wings to smack the weapons from their hands. She then grabbed one goon and threw him into another. Her body pivoted gracefully to punch one coming at her in the face. As Amelia attacked the men, Ciel laid on the floor, watching with shock.

 

“ _Amelia..”_ he thought, _“..what are you?”_ Azzurro watched as well with surprise, leaning against the wall. When the time traveler finished the last man, she turned her glowing aqua eyes to the Italian. Ever so carefully, she plucked a feather from her wings and held it in her hand. She ran her finger across it, chanting softly in an unknown language. Running her fingers along the side then, a line of blood formed, indicting that the dark feather had turned sharp like a blade.

 

“Vanel..” she called with a sinister leer, “Time to pay the piper!” Her body then flew towards him, holding the feather out to stab him. Just as it was about to, a gun shot was sounded loudly. Amelia paused before dropping to the floor. Azzurro stood with his gun pointed at where she had once stood. He looked down at her, clutching her shoulder to stop the bleeding. He smirked and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into the wall. She screamed as her back hit it, hurting her wings. The Italian's men stood back up shakily as Azzurro laughed, walking over to the stunned Earl.

 

“Look at that, little Phantomhive.” he commented, grabbing the young man by the hair. “Your _Juliet_ and _Romeo_ couldn't save you. How very sad for you.” His gun pressed against the Earl's fore head. “Now, once I have you killed, all will be perfetto! I'll get rid of you and conquer Inghilterra our way!”

 

“No..Ciel.” Amelia groaned, trying to stand. A gun shot pierced the wall an inch away from her head.

 

“Don't you dare move, bitch.” the Italian warned, “Or I'll finish your ass off for real.” She grimaced at him but obeyed. He smiled and glanced back that Ciel.

 

“I must say..” he noted, removing the young man's eye-patch. “You are too pretty to dismember, little Phantomhive. I bruised you up a bit but I should still be able to sell you in one piece.” Azzurro grabbed his chin. “Now, now. Don't you be frightened. I will drug you so you do not feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you away.”

 

“ _Hey._ ” Ciel called, “ _Playtime's over._ ” The man looked at with widen eyes. Ciel glanced over at Sebastian's still body.

 

“Amelia has cried over you and yet you're still laying there.” he commented, “I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber. So.. _just how long are you going to feign sleep?_ ”

 

“I-It can't be!!” Azzurro shouted in disbelief, turning to look. Amelia glanced at the man's body as well; her vision blurring once again but from lost of blood. She gasped quietly when noticing his finger twitching.

 

“..My goodness..” came his voice as he sat up before hacking into his hand. “The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not? Those from _a hundred years ago_ do not even compare.”

 

The mafia man looked at his lackeys. “What are waiting for?!” he questioned, pointing to the once-dead butler. “Kill him!!” They complied, charging at him.

 

The demon held out his hand, showing the bullets that had pierced him.“Please allow me to return these.” Sebastian said before aiming them towards the group about to attack him. The young woman watched as the bullets hit them in their faces. Just then, her eyes started to droop and her body slid across the wall, hitting the floor.

 

“ _Sebastian.._ ” she whispered as said man stood up; her eyes closing over the image. “ _What exactly are you_?”

 

* * *

 

The demon held out his damage coat, inspecting it. “Alas. What a pity.” he stated, “My clothes are full of holes.”

 

The young Earl glared slightly at him. “That's because you were playing around, you fool.”

 

“I was simply following young master's order to the letter.” Sebastian informed, licking the blood off his lips. “Your order to act like a butler..that is. Besides, that really is such a good look for you.” He walked towards the young man and his kidnapper.

 

“G-Get back!” the Italian warned which the demon ignored.

 

“You look just like a caterpillar..It's so hideous and wonderful all at once.” he remarked to his master, “It befits one as small and weak as yourself. I thought it would be lovely to take in that view a little longer.”

 

“Who do you think you're talking to?” Ciel questioned, irritated.

 

“Stop~!” Azzurro yelled, causing the man to freeze. “Get any closer and I will kill him.”

 

The butler placed his hand under his chin in thought. “Then..what shall I do?”

 

“Hurry up.” the young master told, becoming annoyed. “My arms hurts and Amelia needs tending.”

 

“Shut up!” the mafia man shouted at him.

 

“But, young master,” Sebastian chuckled, “You will be killed if I move closer.”

 

“Are you going to defy our _covenant_?” Ciel questioned.

 

“ _I shall do no such thing. Since that day, I have always been young master's faithful servant._ ” he stated, placing a hand over his heart. “ _I shall do whatever young master wishes..in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered.._ Now..”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, you spookies?!” the man growled.

 

A smirked formed on his lips. “..Young master.” the demon told, “I do believe I taught you how to beg?”

 

Ciel's right eye opened, revealing the contract. “I command you.” he ordered, “Rescue us!”

 

“I told you to shut up!!” Azzurro exclaimed, finally pulling the trigger.

 

“BANG!!”

 

“… _?!”_

 

“Wh..Why..is he still alive..”

 

“Are you looking for something?” The Italian paused as Sebastian leaned over his shoulder, holding the bullet. “Permit me to return this to you.” He dropped the bullet in his coat pocket.

 

“Now, I shall be taking my master and Miss Amelia back.” the demon stated, swirling his finger around lightly. “If you would please remove that filthy arm from his person?”

 

“Gyah!!!” the man screamed as his arm was magically pulled away; the sound of it breaking heard. As he cried out his pain, the butler picked up his master and carried him to one of the chairs in the room. He placed the young man down before removing his binding.

 

“W-Wait! You are just a butler, right?! I can't die here like this!” Azzurro shouted, “I will pay you five-no, ten times your current wages to be my bodyguard! You can have all the booze and girls you want..So, come to my side!!”

 

“My apologies, Mr. Vanel.” Sebastian responded, dropping the broken straps. “But I have no interest in made-made rubbish, coin or otherwise. For, you see..” He turned to look at him with fiendish eyes. “.. _I am a Devil of a butler._ ”He then walked towards the stunned man, removing one of his gloves to reveal his own contract.

 

“So long as the young master possesses _the mark of the covenant_ , I am his faithful dog.” the demon continued, “ _A sacrifice_.. _a wish_..and _a covenant_ bind me to my master.” Ciel rested his chin on his hand, looking at the doomed man as black flames began to surround him.

 

“ _Too bad for you..But this is game over._ ”

 

* * *

 

Amelia felt her body being lifted and carried somewhere. She felt her large wings brush the floor before they spread across it. Her fingertips could feel the downy texture of them, only to suddenly vanish. Something caressed her face causing a sigh to escape her lips. The scent of heavy spices filled her nose as it brushed down the side of her cheek. Also people were calling out to her.. voices she knew but couldn't place right away..

 

“ _..Amelia, you must wake up..”_

 

“..Do I have to?..”

 

“ _..Yes, you do..”_

 

“..But, how can I?..”

 

“ _..You idiot..”_

 

“ _..Just open your eyes..”_

 

Her eyes opened to meet crimson, blue and purple ones looking down at her. She blinked for a moment before sitting up. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder causing the woman to fall back and groan, closing her eyes again.

 

“Oh dear..” said the butler, “That bullet is still in you.” Amelia's eyes snapped opened at the sound of his voice and glanced at him. There, kneeling by her, was Sebastian with a look of concern. She sat up again, ignoring the pain, and threw her arms around his neck.

 

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed, pushing back to inspect him. “You're alive..But how?”

 

“Well..” the man said, glancing at his master. She followed to see Ciel, sitting in a chair behind her, looking back at her with mismatched eyes. He sighed, closing them for a moment before opening them again.

 

“It seems we have no choice but to tell you the truth now.”

 

“Amelia..Sebastian is a demon.” Ciel informed before pointing to his purple eye. Inside, she could see a pentagram with intricate runes surrounding and inside it. “He and I have a covenant.”

 

The woman just blinked like an owl. “Wow..that's heavy.”

 

“Yes, well we'll tell you the rest later.” the demon stated, removing her arms from him. “But first, I must remove that bullet and then get you two home.”

 

“Eh?!” the time traveler said, “How are you going to do that?!”

 

“Pull it out, of course.” he answered with a smile, “Now, please lay back for me.” Instead, she scooted away from him.

 

“Uh, that won't be needed. It doesn't even hurt anymore. See?” she assured nervously, flexing her arm before wincing. “Ow..”

 

“Really, now.” Sebastian sighed, “Stop being childish.”

 

“Oh, bite me, Sebby!”

 

He smirked. “Do not entice me so.”

 

She blushed. “Ack! You pervy demon-butler!!” Amelia shouted, standing up and running for the door. “Stay away from me!”

 

“Young master?” he said, glancing at the young man.

 

“I command you to hold her down and remove that bullet.” he ordered nonchalantly.

 

“As you wish, sir.” the demon smiled before going after the woman.

 

* * *

 

Back at the manor, the servant sat outside in the garden. Finny and Mey-Rin sat together, looking pitiful, while Baldo held a knife and was craving on pieces of tree branches.

 

“What the hell!” he growled, “Whose bright idea was it to make chopsticks outta the trees in the garden 'cos we ain't got any silver?!”

 

“Mister Baldo's.” the gardener and maid answered.

 

“Haah..Mister Sebastian really is late getting back..” Mey-Rin noted.

 

“He is, right? It'll be dinnertime soon. Ah!” Finny said, looking towards the garden entrance. He jumped up, happily. “Mister Sebastian, welcome home!” Walking in was Sebastian, carrying an unhappy Ciel, and Amelia who looked annoyed and tired. The servants stared at the three for a moment before running towards them in worry.

 

“Mister Sebastian, what happen to your clothes?!” the maid questioned.

 

“Sebastian, your message was too hard to understand!” the chef yelled.

 

“Young master Ciel and Miss Amelia, you're hurt!” the gardener exclaimed.

 

“I fell out of a tree. It's nothing too bad.” the young Earl stated as the butler talked to the chef.

 

“Yeah, and he took me down with him.” the time traveler added with a tired smirk. Suddenly, the boy and older woman stared at their employer.

 

“W-What is it?” he questioned, feeling awkward from their gaze.

 

Finny pointed at him. “That's like 'Up, Up, and Away'!”

 

Mey-Rin blushed. “Being carried around like a princess..Oh, how nice.”

 

“Yeah, it looks like fun!” the boy smiled. Ciel's eye twitched before jumping down and hitting him over the head.

 

“There's nothing fun about it whatsoever!!” he shouted angrily.

 

“Young master.” He turned around to see the demon kneeling in front of him. “Forgive me.”

 

“As butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace..” he continued as everyone stared at him. “I do not know how I should atone for this..I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening.” Amelia sighed, walking over to the man. She bent over and poked him in the forehead.

 

“Silly butler, stop being so melodramatic.” she deadpanned before smiling, “As Marie Antoinette once said..” The time traveler stood back up and threw her arms in the air. “ _Let them eat cake_ , hehe!” He stared at her before chuckling softly, standing back up.

 

“But we don't have cake.” he informed.

 

“Ah, but we have pie!” the woman noted, grabbing his hand to pull him inside.

 

_ A Few Days Later _

 

“Let's see, let's see..” Baldo mumbled, scanning the newspaper as he sat in the kitchen with the other servants. “Ferro company, an Italian trading firm..Someone attacked them and there were loads of casualties.”

 

“Did something bad happen in London?” Mey-Rin asked, walking in with the fresh laundry.

 

The chef glanced at her. “Sure sounds like it.” he stated, taking a drag of his cigarette. “The survivors could only say things like, 'Monsters,' or 'Devils,' so they all got sent to the hospital.”

 

Finny shivered. “That's scary! What could it have been?!”

 

“There were rumors that Ferro was doing terrible things to make money.” Baldo informed before moving close with a wicked smile. “So his victims' grudges became vengeful spirits~!” The gardener and maid huddled together in fear. A loud clapping sounded, causing them to tackle the chef to the floor.

 

“It's a g-g-g-GHOST!!” Finny and Mey-Rin yelled in fright.

 

The butler stood in the doorway, looking down at them. “My word..” Sebastian said, aghast. “What are you all doing?”

 

They looked up at him. “Ah..Mister Sebastian..”

 

He walked over and picked up the scattered newspaper. “If you three..” the butler started before yelling, “Have the time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work!” They jumped up and scurried out of the kitchen; the man watching them go.

 

“Really!” he sighed before glancing down at the paper. “What was that fuss all about?” His crimson eyes skimmed over the article; a smile forming on his lips. “Heh-heh..Well, well..” A bell rung in the background, catching his attention. He threw the paper down on the counter before heading for the door.

 

“Oh dear,” he said aloud, “What could the young master want now?”As Sebastian walked down the hall to the young Earl's study, he noticed the time traveler walking towards him, listening to her iPod. He smiled as she got closer and bowed to her respectfully.

 

“Miss..” he started to said but paused when she just walked passed him, not saying a word. “..Amelia.” The demon turned around, watching her walk away.

 

“ _So..it seems she is still upset with me.”_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Wow..” Amelia said after Ciel told her their story, “You've really had it rough.”_

 

“ _Yes, but I have grown from it.” Ciel stated, sipping his tea. “Because I have Sebastian, I am able to help the Queen with the difficult tasks that the police can not do.”_

 

“ _Still, that has to take a toll on you sometimes.”_

 

“ _Well, it has to be done. I don't believe anyone else could do it.”_

 

_The Earl placed his tea down on his desk. “So, now that we have told you ours,” he said, glancing at the woman. “Tell us what all that was about back in Whitechapel.”_

 

_She glanced down sheepishly. “I..I really don't know what to say.” she replied, “This has never happen to me before now..So, I can't explain it.”_

 

_Ciel looked towards the demon. “Sebastian?”_

 

“ _I've met her ilk before, but centuries ago.” he informed, causing the time traveler to look up at him. “She would be known as an Angel..a fallen one, that is. I inspected she was, but ..I have never seen one with blacken wings like herself.” Amelia glanced away before standing up; her hands closing into fists._

 

“ _You knew..” she whispered, turning back to glare at him. “You knew what I was and yet you didn't tell me until now.”_

 

_The butler blinked, taken back by her anger. “Yes, but that was only because I was not quite sure.”_

 

“ _I bet you even knew why I was having those strange dreams.” she said before walking towards the door. “Ugh! I need to go.”_

 

“ _Amelia!” Sebastian called, grabbing her hand as she walked by. She stood there, not looking back at him. “Yes, I knew you were an Angel. I am sorry for failing to tell you that. But the dreams..I know nothing about them. Maybe..they are inklings as to why you are here.”_

 

_She was silence for a moment. “Still..you could have at least told that I was a freak.” she uttered softly, removing her hand from his. “It would have been easier finding out than before.” With that, the young woman ran off, leaving the young master and demon standing there._

* * *

 

“Amelia..” Sebastian whispered as she disappeared around a corner. “I am truly sorry.”

 


	9. A Day in the life of a Demon Butler

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

 

- _A butler begins his day early._

- _He is the last to finish his work late at night_

- _And the first to begin work in the morning._

- _Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

 

“Hmm, my hair has grown rather long..” Sebastian said to his reflection, “What a pity..I cannot trim it as I please.” He tucked a strand behind his ear. “Humans are most troublesome..Now then, off we go.”

 

- _His first task is to assign the work to the servants._

 

The demon walked into the kitchen to find the servants waiting there. Finnian and Mey-Rin were awake and alert while Baldroy was sleeping at the table. The maid poked the man awake, who grumbled as he risen.

 

“Good morning, everyone.” the butler greeted, walking farther in. “It is about time you should all be getting to work.”

 

“Mey-Rin, see to the linens.”

 

She saluted. “Yes, sir!”

 

“Finny, tend to the trees in the garden.”

 

He jumped up, happily. “'Kay!”

 

“Baldo, please make preparations for lunch.”

 

The older man nodded. “Gotcha.”

 

Sebastian clapped his hands. “Provided you have understood you duties, off with you.” he shooed them away. “Step lively!”

 

- _Once he has dispatched the servants,_

- _He prepares early morning tea and breakfast_

- _In time for the master's awakening._

 

“Pardon me, sir.” he said, knocking on the young master's door. He then stepped inside, rolling the cart full of the young man's breakfast. Walking over to the curtain, he pulled them open, causing Ciel to groan from the bright light.

 

“It is a fine day today.”

 

“It's too bright..”

 

- _The master of the house,_

- _Earl Ciel Phantomhive rules a vast domain_

- _At the age of fifteen._

- _He is also the president of Funtom,_

- _A toy and confectionery manufacturer.._

- _And has grown Funtom into a massive_

- _Corporation within a very short amount of time_

- _With his gifts of cunning and management._

 

“Today's tea is the Assam, hm?” Ciel queried, yawning.

 

“Just as I would except from the young master.” Sebastian smiled, handing him his tea and paper. “I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here.”

 

He took the teacup, bringing it to his lips. “By the way,” he stated, glancing at the paper. “I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor.”

 

- _A noble's wealth exists_

- _To contribute to society._

- _They practice charity_

- _Using their abundant fortunes._

- _The distinguished Phantomhive family_

- _Also engages in volunteer activities_

- _Without exception._

 

“That is a splendid idea.” the butler agreed, “When will they be joining us?”

 

“Tomorrow.” the Earl replied.

 

“ _Tomorrow..?_ ”

 

- _Why this_ ~~ _little brat_~~ _young master._

- _Does he believe he can get anything done_

_-_ _So long as I am here to take care of it?_

- _He works his people far too hard._

 

“Very well, sir.” Sebastian smiled, bowing. “I shall entertain even the littlest guest in the manner worthy of the Phantomhive name.”

 

“Good.” Ciel said, handing back his finished teacup.

 

“Oh, yes,” the the demon told, helping his master up. “The _Herend Chinoiserie_ tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived, sir.” He changed him out of his nightclothes then and into his clothing for the day.

 

“Therefore, afternoon tea for today will be _Keemun_.” he continued, “We also have berries, so I think summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?”

 

“Do what you will.” the young master replied.

 

“Very well, sir.” Sebastian said, tying the young man's bow tie. “Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once.”

 

Ciel glanced at himself in the mirror. “So..have you and Amelia made amends yet?”

 

The demon sighed. “No, she will not speak with me nor even look my way.”

 

“Why not just use some of that demon charm of yours then?” Ciel suggested, glancing at his butler.

 

“No..That would not be right of me or for Amelia.” Sebastian replied.

 

A brow raised. “Sebastian..you are not becoming _weak_ , are you?”

 

He shook his head. “Of course not! It just I respect Amelia much more than some of the other mortal residents here, who shall not be named.”

 

“Whatever. Just hurry and make up already.” the Earl told with a roll of the eye, “She's been bugging me too much since your conflict for my liking.”

 

“I shall try, sir.” the butler responded, exiting the room.

 

- _Now then.._

- _Here begins the butler's_

- _True work._

 

“Well, let's get started.” Sebastian said to himself, clapping his hands. He reached for a dark and milk couverture bar before chopping them up finely. Placing it in a bowl over hot water for a while, the demon then let it cool. Fresh cream was added and whisked together. A cointreau was also applied when the mixture cooled to body temperature. As he poured it into a mould, a loud yell of help was heard.

 

“What is going on?” he questioned, walking towards the laundry room. He opened the door and peered inside. “Mey-Rin? What on earth is going-” The butler was then bombarded by the maid and tons of soapy bubbles.

 

“Mister Sebastian~!”

 

“Why are there bubbles everywhere?!”

 

Mey-Rin held up the detergent box, pointing to the instructions. “This detergent I put in!” she explained, “Thirty spoonfuls just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrong!”

 

The man took the box, glancing at it. “Mey-Rin..” he said, “This reads three spoonfuls, not thirty.”

 

“EH?!” she shouted, “Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry!”

 

- _Why_ ~~ _this imbecile_~~ _that is to say, housemaid_

- _It would seem the problem_

- _No longer lies in her eyesight._

- _Why does she fail to realize_

- _That there is something clearly wrong_

- _With her own brain and not the instructions?_

 

- _Word has it that the public adores silly maids._

- _B_ _ut I do not think I will ever comprehend it_

- _(And I have no intention of even trying to do so)_

- _..I myself would like to wring her neck.._

 

“Haah..all right.” Sebastian sighed, “For the moment, leave this to me.” After cleaning up the idiot maid's mess and hanging the linens, he returned back to his original task. He was stirring another mixture when an explosion sounded and ran to the location.

 

“What is it this time?!” the demon yelled, stepping into the kitchen. Baldo, covered with black smudges and with fizzy hair from the heat, sat on the floor while holding a large military weapon. The stove was also open with black smoke coming out of it. “What the bloody hell did you do in here?!”

 

The chef grinned. “Well, ya' see, I got this new weapon from home. But..” he informed, “It doesn't work at all.”

 

The butler leaned forward in exhaustion. “Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat..” he stated, “Also, is that even a tool for cooking?”

 

“Don'cha sweat the details!” Baldroy shouted before dramatically posing, “Cooking is art and art is explosion!”

 

- _Why_ ~~ _this imbecile_~~ _rather, chef._

- _You should talk about cooking after you_

- _Have actually 'cooked' something._

- _I believe eighty percent of what you_

- _Managed to 'cook' has been charcoal._

 

- _So, save your art for your hairstyle,_

- _And cook something edible otherwise.._

- _..I'll wish for you to become charcoal yourself.._

 

Sebastian walked to the icebox, looking at what was inside. “Well, all right,” he said, “We have the ground meat and vegetables, so we'll have to make do with that.”

 

With those items, the demon managed to make stuffed cabbage with minted potato salad. He then ordered the chef to clean up before jogging back to where he was before. He muttered under his breath while doing so about never being able to finish anything. As Sebastian got back to work, he was spreading a bag of brown sugar over a baking sheet when something slammed onto his back. The action caused him to spill the bag's content everywhere. He glanced behind him; discovering that it was the gardener, who was crying like a fool.

 

The butler looked in desperation. “Now, it is your turn, I take it..”

 

The boy hugged him, sobbing harder. “Uwah~! Mister Sebastian!”

 

“I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying.” the man sighed, “What happened?” Finny pulled him to the courtyard. Sebastian stood there, looking at the disaster in shocked disbelief. The trees were bare as all their leaves were in piles beneath them.

 

“I was going to trim the branches..” Finny explained quietly.

 

Sebastian glanced down. “The lawn..?”

 

“I'm really sorry!” the boy cried, “But I forgot all about the herbicide sprayer being broken a while back!”

 

- _Why_ ~~ _this imbecile_~~ _..THIS IMBECILE!_

- _How can a gardener be so clumsy?_

- _Though the saying goes,_

- _“An idiot and a pair of scissors_

- _Can both be of use,”_

- _Giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors_

- _Is trouble in itself._

 

- _He refers to something that happened_

- _Two or three days ago as being 'a while back.'_

- _The way his brain can easily_

- _Cast aside a blunder of that degree.._

 

- _..I have surpassed anger..and I am, in fact, rather impressed.._

 

“Haah..There is nothing even I can do about this.” the butler sighed greatly, reaching inside his coat pocket to search for a gold coin. “Go buy some trees at the garden shop.”

 

“What sort of trees should I get?” the gardener sniffled.

 

“You are the gardener. The design of the courtyard is your responsibility.” Sebastian answered, “Purchase whatever you deem appropriate.”

 

The boy's eyes started to sparkle. “Then!Then! I wanna make a courtyard,” he stated, “As great as a combo robot!” The demon just stared at him. They then gazed at each other for sometime.

 

- _I have lived for quite sometime_

- _But this is my first encounter with a_

- _Being from Outer Space.._

 

- _How does he expect me to_

- _Respond to his beaming smile?_

 

“Mister Sebastian?” Finny called, snapping the man out of his daze. “The young master'll get angry, so do please give me the money right quick~!” He smiled sweetly, giggling. “Sheesh, you can't just let your mind wander off.” Sebastian handed him a gold coin stiffly, watching him running off happily. He stood there for a moment, looking gaunt.

 

- _I have had enough._

- _At times like these,_

- _Yes..I want to see_ _ **her.**_

 

He turned and ran inside, heading towards the back garden.

 

- _A supple body,_

_-Flowing black hair,_

- _Fierce eyes that shine like amber._

 

“ _I must hurry.”_ he thought while running, _“To the place where she awaits me.”_ His hands slammed on the door, flinging it open. _“Yes..to her..”_

 

“Meow~”

 

The demon paused at the top of the steps. At the bottom sat a black cat with eyes of amber..along with the time traveler. She held the feline in her arms as her eyes turned to look at him. They stared at each other before the woman looked away. Sebastian walked down the steps then to join the two.

 

- _And then there is also her,_

- _The time traveling Angel,_

- _Who fell into our lives._

 

“Well, I see you met Miss Meow.” he said while sitting down next to her.

 

Amelia placed the cat down before looking at him. “You named her 'Miss Meow'?”

 

“Uh, yes..”

 

“That's not very creative.” she noted.

 

The butler frowned. “All right, what would you name her then?” The woman puckered her lips, thinking of one. She glanced at the animal; a smile forming.

 

“Nightfire.”

 

“Really?” Sebastian questioned, raising a brow. “Why that name?”

 

“Well, for one, her fur is as black as night.” Amelia explained, counting off with her fingers. “And for two, her eyes remind me of wood pieces burning in a bonfire. So, put those facts together and you've got Nightfire.”

 

“My, that is very ingenious.” the demon complimented.

 

“Well, it's been a talent of mine.” the time traveler stated, “I usually name animals or objects by either appearance, personality, or-” She paused before looking down.

 

“Forgotten you were not speaking with me?”

 

“Yeah..I did.”

 

“Well, you have ever right to be mad at me still. It-”

 

Amelia looked at him. “No, I don't.” she disagreed, serious. “And it's not your fault. I've realized that now that I had time to think. It wasn't your place to tell me..I had to find out on my own accord.”

 

Sebastian blinked. “Does this mean we are friends once more?”

 

“Yes, it does.” she smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Now, now. There is plenty more, so you must not gobble is so.” Amelia giggled as she watched the demon interact with the cat. It had been surprising to her when seeing him swoon at the sight of Nightfire. It made him seem so human when he did. She now watched as Sebastian put more pieces of fish into the dish and stroked the feline's fur as she ate.

 

“You know, it's really surprising that you like cats.” the time traveler commented, “Why is that?”

 

“That is because I find cats most agreeable.” the demon explained, “They only do that which is necessary. Also, they are quite adorable. I wish these creatures existed in my world.”

 

“You mean you don't have pets there?” Amelia asked.

 

“Oh, pets do exist over there, but..” Sebastian replied before shivering slightly, “They leave much to be desired.”

 

“Hahaha!” she laughed, leaning back on the steps. “Geez, I don't even want to imagine what they look like now from that shiver you just did.”

 

“Yes, well there is also another reason I enjoy them.” he stated, picking up Nightfire. He grabbed her paw and began to squish the pad of it. “Ah~ Their paws are so soft. I just want to hold her like this forever.”

 

The woman leaned over and scratched the cat's head. “I've never had a cat as a pet, only dogs, when growing up.” she mentioned, “But that's never made me not love them though. You know, you kinda remind me of one.” Sebastian stared at her as she continued to pet Nightfire. She glanced at him and her burgundy lips spread into a bright smile. The action caused him to blush slightly. Amelia stood up then, brushing the dirt off her black leather pants. The purple off the shoulders top she wore showed off her creamy slender shoulders. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and makeup decorated her face beautifully. She stared at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Your hair's gotten longer..” the woman said, reaching over and picking up a long strand of the man's hair. “I like it. Well, I'm off to see what His Royal Highness is up to. See ya later, Sebby.” Her lean fingers brushed against his cheekbone a bit as she pulled her hand away. It made him shiver with something that he was not used to feeling. The demon watched her go with a look of longing.

 

- _That woman.._

- _She makes me feel strange.._

- _Like my body is ablaze_

- _By some unknown fire._

_-_ _Why is that?_

 

“My dear..what should I do?” he whispered aloud, glancing down at the feline.

 

Her amber orbs looked up at him. “Mew~.”

 

He chuckled, setting her down. “Thank you for the advice. But I must be going as well.” The butler walked back up the steps and through the door. He turned back towards the cat, waving goodbye. “I'll look forward to seeing you again tomorrow, Nightfire.”

 

* * *

 

“Dear me..” Sebastian said, wiping off his forehead. “After countless interruptions, this was all I could mange, hm?” The sound of feet stomping was heard behind the closed door of the small display room. The doors then banged opened to reveal the idiot servants, once again looking disastrous. They all called out his name before pausing at the sight in front of them. Several tables of nothing but sweets were seen and a long table held large chocolate sculptures of the London bridge, Big Ben, and a horseman.

 

“Wow~!” Finny shouted in awe.

 

“Are these all sweets?!” Mey-Rin asked, looking at them all.

 

“So, this is what you were up to while you made us do all this work?” Baldo commented.

 

“Made you do all the work?” the butler scoffed. “We are inviting children here tomorrow, so this is for them.”

 

“All this for some brats?” the chef questioned in disbelief.

 

“That Mister Sebastian for you!” the maid and gardener cheered. The boy then walked up to the horseman sculpture with a look of confusion.

 

“But..what sort of statue is this?”

 

The demon strolled over by him, glancing up at it. “What do you mean? It's the Wild Earl of whom you are so fon-!!” He paused in shock as he stared at where the head was suppose to be. “The head of the Earl that casted so precisely is-” His eyes turned around to glare at the three suddenly.

 

“Hey, hey! We were working up until now!” Baldo stated.

 

“Yes, quite right.” Mey-Rin reassured, “We could not have the Earl's head!”

 

“Then that means..” they all said before running off, “Mr. Tanaka~!!” Sebastian stopped mid-stride, gasping. He glanced at his watch.

 

“I can not deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea.” he said, looking at the servants. “I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search out Mr. Tanaka.”

 

“Yes, sir!” they replied, saluting. He hurried off to the kitchen to placed the afternoon meal on a cart. Once it was situated, the butler ran off toward the young man's study.

 

- _Leaving matters in the hands_

- _Of those good-for-nothings_

- _Causes me no end of worry._

- _I must return as soon as possible._

 

Sebastian arrived to the door and opened it, stepping inside. “Pardon me, sir..” He stopped when seeing what was in front of him. The young master sat asleep in his oversized chair with the time traveler curled up beside him. His head rested atop hers while she had her head on his shoulder. In front of them on the desk was the missing head; bite marks seen here and there on it.

 

The demon bent over in exhaustion. “Really..young master and Miss Amelia..” He stood back up and walked over to the opened window behind them to close it.

 

“You two even left the window wide open.” he scolded to their sleeping forms, “Despite my presence here, leaving yourselves completely vulnerable will never do.”

 

- _Useless Servants._

- _A Mercurial Master._

- _A Coltish Woman._

 

- _Being a butler_

- _Is far from easy._

- _But I feel in this manner_

- _Is not too bad for.._

 

He glanced back at the two with peaceful serene on their chocolate covered faces. A smile spread across his handsome face for a moment. He shook his head before yelling..

 

“Young master! Miss Amelia! Please wake up!”

 

“How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly?!”

 

“And Miss, how could you encourage this?!”

 


	10. The Past haunts Me so

 

A stack of bounded letters were dumped onto the young Earl's desk. He sat in his chair with a look of irritation from it. The time traveler sat perched at the front end of his desk, cross legged while drinking minted tea. The two were dressed in somewhat matching clothing that day. Ciel wore a dark green suit with darker colored pinstripes while Amelia wore a solid green turtleneck with the pinstriped skirt that had been tattered on purpose by her. Black fishnets covered her pale legs and forest green velvet heeled boots on her feet. Her long strand was curled loosely and swept to elegantly over her shoulder. Sebastian stood next to her in his usual uniform with a bright smile.

 

“Young master, yet more letters for you have arrived today.”

 

“The season is nearly over, damned idlers.” Ciel complained, annoyed. “Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls..Nothing good happen is London.”

 

“I think Mr. Phantomhive here is just making excuses,” Amelia remarked, calmly sipping her tea with closed eyes. “So he won't have to dance at any balls.”

 

He glared at her back. “Quiet, time traveler.”

 

“Amelia makes a reasonable suggestion though, sir.” Sebastian noted, tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Of course, take her side, Sebastian.” Ciel grumbled, grabbing the pile and shifting through them. “Earl Warwick..Baron Bath..Countess Gartland..” He threw them all on the floor as he named them off. His butler listed down the names of rejected invitations. The woman sighed, placing down her tea. She turned to look at the young man.

 

“Ciel, you really need to get out more.” she scolded lightly, “You can't stay in the manor all the time until getting some mission from the Queen.”

 

“I can if I want to. It's my life.” he responded, pausing on one letter. His blue eye widen when looking at the seal. “This is..!” He then proceeded to open it and read what was written inside.

 

“What is it, sir?”

 

“A letter from the Queen.”

 

“Really? What does she want?” Amelia questioned, curious.

 

“She wants to speak with me tomorrow at the Palace.” Ciel replied, “Sebastian, call for a carriage. We will be staying in London after all.”

 

“Right away, my lord.” Sebastian said, walking to the door.

 

“So, can I come too?” the time traveler asked.

 

“Absolutely not.” the young Earl answered firmly.

 

“What?! Why not?!”

 

“Because you are not a part of the Queen's watch.”

 

The woman grabbed his hand. “But, Ciel, I want to help.” she said, “I want to be of use to you as well.”He stared into her pleading aqua eyes. Flashbacks of the Vanel incident crossed him; images of Amelia crying over Sebastian's body and her bleeding to death.

 

“ _I know this.”_ he thought, _“But I could not bare to see you hurt again..or maybe this time crying over my dying body.”_

 

“Sir, Amelia could be of use.” the demon persuaded, “Her powers would be great to have if anything bad were to happen as well.”

 

The young man sighed heavily. “All right.” he agreed, “Go pack your bags. We leave tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Sweet nibblets!” Amelia said as she stepped out of the carriage and looking up at their new resident. “This town house is huge!”

 

Sebastian chuckled, helping the young master out. “Yes, it is. This house has been in his family for a long time.” he stated, “It has been a while since young master last came to it though.”

 

“I wouldn't be here if not for _that letter_.” Ciel replied in an annoyed tone. “There are so many people here, you can't even walk properly.”

 

“Stop being a downer.” the time traveler told, walking through the gate. “It's a nice change from the gloom of the manor though.”

 

“I like my gloomy manor, thank you very much.” the young man glared.

 

“Hey, don't get snippy with me, Mr. Phantomhive.” she remarked, wagging a finger in his face. “Pissing me off while being stuck with me in this house for a couple of days would not be wise.”

 

“Sir, it may prove a nice reprieve for you to leave the manor sometimes.” the demon added, leading the two through the threshold. “Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace.”

 

“Yes, you are right.” he agreed, “I won't be prone to having any headaches for awhile.” The time traveler headed up the stairs with her bags and pet mouse in tow.

 

“Where are you going?” the Earl questioned, looking up at her.

 

She turned and looked down at him. “To the guest room, duh.”

 

“You don't know where it is.” he said, “Just because this house is smaller than the manor doesn't mean you won't get lost.”

 

“Well, then show me to one, Your Royal Highness.” she smirked. Ciel frowned at her but complied, leading her towards the rooms. Sebastian watched them go with an amused glint in his scarlet eyes. But it disappeared when seeing the young master take the birdcage holding Loki from her. She smiled at him gratefully, placing a hand on his arm in an somewhat intimate way. A wave of something he was not familiar of came over him that caused his eyes to narrow with dislike. He blinked, recovering quickly from it before heading off towards the kitchen.

 

“That woman..” he muttered, “What spell has she casted over me?”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, as the other residents of the townhouse slept, Amelia, dressed in a silk blue nightgown, stood outside her room on the balcony, leaning against the railing and staring at the stars. The night was chilly but she did not care. Her body felt over heated after tossing and turning as she dreamed..or were they memories from another life? Flashbacks of the one that night occur again to her..

 

* * *

 

_Two male Angels, dressed in white silk robes walked along a white stoned path. One had long wavy golden locks that fell over his shoulders and the other had dark brown ones that brushed just an inch from his. They were speaking hushed to each other about something or rather someone._

 

“ _It has been one complete moon rotation,” the golden one noted, “And she has yet to be found.”_

 

“ _Some are saying the demon Marius took her after his meeting with God here.” the other told._

 

_Clear blue eyes turned to him in disbelief. “What? How could he have done that while in Heaven?”_

 

_His shoulders raised in a shrug. “I do not know. But Marius is Satan's son. So he is very powerful.”_

 

“ _Now that you say that..It seems likely.”_

 

“ _Yes..our poor friend..Who knows what he could have done to her by now if true?”_

 

“ _Indeed. And Ashley, oh the dear boy has been out of his mind since her disappearance.” the glided Angel said lamentably._

 

“ _I know. “ the brunet Angel sympathized, “He has been walking around like the restless dead.”_

 

“ _Well, we can only pray for her safe return.” Just then, a bright column of light struck down not too far in front of them. When it disappeared, a crumpled form laid in the center. The two Angels glanced at each other before the golden one ran to the person._

 

“ _Ithuriel!” the dark one called, reaching out to stop him. Ithuriel stopped in front of the person, glancing down. Their face was covered by their hair and their wings were completely grey; every feathers' tip black. The only thing that helped him recognized the being before them was the unusual tone of their hair which was a light purple. He gasped, falling to his knees and pulling the person in his arms. Eyes of the sea opened weakly to look up into his sky ones. A slender hand reached up and touched his hand lightly._

 

“ _My dear friend..Ithuriel..” was whispered from their dry, smiling lips._

 

_His eyes widen, turning back to the other Angel. “Cassiel!” he shouted quickly, “Get Raziel! It's Emiliana!” He nodded with a shocked expression before flying off to find the Head Angel._

 

* * *

 

_Ashley burst through the doors into the Great Hall. He sped to the Head Angel at the end of it, looking back at him with solemn eyes. Once near him, he grabbed the front of Raziel's robes and pulled him closer._

 

“ _Where is she?!” Ashley asked in bewilderment._

 

_Raziel calmly detached his hands from him. “She is behind those doors behind us.” he replied._

 

“ _Then let me see her.” her lover demanded._

 

“ _It can not be done at the moment.” the Head Angel stated, “The healers are tending to her. She returned to us..in a strange form.”_

 

_Eyes of violet blinked. “A strange form? What do mean, Great Angel Raziel?”_

 

_A sigh escaped his lips before answering, “Her wings..When Ithuriel and Cassiel found her, they were grey. When I came to retrieve her, they were as black as the night sky.”_

 

“ _What?!” Ashley exclaimed in shock, “How could that have happen?”_

 

“ _We are not sure.” Raziel stated, placing a hand on the man's shoulders. “The healers are trying to discover the reason. All we can do now is wait for your lover..and my sister.”_

 

* * *

 

Amelia sighed greatly as the dream faded from her mind. Only getting bits and pieces of her past life was driving her mad. The dreams were taking a toll on her as she felt more weak than usual after them. What was the point of just showing little parts? Why not just show her the whole story so then she actually have a good night's sleep without worrying if that night she would have them or not. As she pondered the reason, Sebastian's words from a few days ago came to her.

 

“ _Maybe..they are inklings as to why you are here.”_

 

“Yeah, but why _now_?” she questioned to no one, “Why when I'm here in the past and not is my own time?” The time traveler closed her eyes, rubbing at her temples when feeling a sudden headache. She had to stop thinking about it. She had to clear her mind and block everything out to get herself together. Before she lost it, her mouth opened and words with a somber undertone filled the still air.

 

 _Sometimes I don't feel quite myself here_  
Sometimes I don't feel like it's my home  
Would like to be a place where I’m free to play, 

_A place I call my own_  
  
Sometimes I feel like I’m trapped in a spider's web  
And each thread is in itself a problem  
So I try to break free, untangled  
But I’m back to where i started from 

 

Amelia's voice drifted to Ciel's room a few doors down. He was sleeping soundlessly when her voice came to him. His eyes fluttered open, sitting up while wiping the sleep from them. He sat in the darkness for a moment just listening to her.

 

 _If only I were a butterfly_  
I'd fly so high  
Right passed the sky  
And let go my fears  
Let go my despairs  
I will give them to the air, 

_Without a care_

 

The young Earl got out of bed finally and stepped out of his room. He walked along the wall in the pitch black hall. The time traveler's voice was felt like the haunting of a ghost as he continued to listen.

 

 _I walk alone in the dark_  
I wonder through the night  
I lie to look up high  
To see the starry skies

 __  
It gives me strength to know  
There's peace somewhere up there  
So quite so undisturbed  
I'm mystified

 __  
In my bed I lie awake  
And I'm dreaming of that land  
So far away from me  
It makes me want to cry 

 

_Pray for the day for I die_

 

When Ciel reached her room, he slowly and quietly opened the door. Inside the room was somewhat dark; the only light coming from a small column of moonlight that casted through the opened balcony. The bed was a mess of tangled sheets; the sign of a sleepless night. He strolled to the end of the four-posted bed and glancing outside. Amelia's back was slightly towards him, letting him only see her profile. She had her eyes closed as she sang. Her voice sung of strength but her posture showed sadness as she sang the bridge.

 __  
If only I were a butterfly  
I'd fly so high  
Right passed the sky  
And let go my fears  
Let go my despairs  
I will give them to the air, 

_Without a care_

 

When the song ended, the young man watched as the woman slid her body to the floor. Her head was upturned with st _i_ ll closed eyes. Her back pressed against the cool iron bars and a trembling sigh passed through her pale lips. Ciel's eyes widen when he caught a glimpse of a tear on her cheek in the light. Sympathy washed over him then and he found himself walking towards her before kneeling. A pale hand touched her shoulder, causing her to look at him with shimmering turquoise eyes. The young Earl then did something that surprised him more than the woman in front of him. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Amelia blinked, stiff in his embrace before relaxing. Tears prickled her eyes before falling down her high cheekbones. She clung to him like he was a life line. She breathed in his scent of sweets; it being so different from the butler's aroma of roses. It was sugary and lovely that the time traveler felt like she could stay in his arms forever and just breathe in his essence. After some time passed, she pulled back, removing his arms from her.

 

“Thank you.” she smiled meekly. “I needed that.”

 

“You foolish woman.” he said in a slightly embarrassed tone, “Just because it's the season, doesn't mean you won't catch your death at night. What were you thinking?”

 

“I wasn't actually.” she replied with blank undertone, “I needed to clear my head.”

 

“Clear it of what?” Ciel questioned.

 

“It's nothing.” Amelia shrugged off, standing up and walking back into the room. The Earl followed, closing the balcony doors behind him.

 

“Amelia, it is not nothing.” he told, “There is something troubling you.”

 

She turned to him, smiling with faux reassurance. “Really, Ciel, it's nothing big.”

 

He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes in frustration. “Goddamn it, stop saying that!” he shouted, startling her. “I sense something is wrong but you will not tell me. Is it because I'm not Sebastian? Is that why?!” Turquoise eyes blinked at him.

 

“No, it's not that. I just-” she replied.

 

“Then _why_?” the young man exasperated.

 

She walked up to him and caressed his cheek, surprising him from her caring action. “I don't want you worrying about me while you are doing your mission.” Amelia stated calmly, “I don't want you to be distracted from thinking about me and my haunting past. I don't want my troubles to end up getting you killed.” She went to remove her hand from him then but he grabbed it, holding it firmly.

 

“Amelia, tell me what the dreams are doing to you?”

 

She sighed before whispering. “They're driving me bonkers. I can't wrap my mind around what that woman, Emiliana, is trying to tell me from them. Which is causing me not to get a wink of sleep.”

 

“Are you sure there isn't any way to help you get rest?” Ciel asked.

 

A light pink flush crossed her ashen cheeks. “Well, there was a time when Sebastian slept next to me all night as I dreamt one.” she informed, embarrassed. “I woke the next morning completely refreshed.” The young man stared at her before walking around her and towards the bed. He fixed the sheets and then crawled under them. He sat up, turning his mismatched eyes towards her.

 

“Well, are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open like a codfish,” he questioned, “Or are you going to get in?”

 

“But it's not right.” she noted, “I mean, you're _engaged_.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. I am almost a grown man.” the Earl stated, annoyed. “I can sleep with any woman I want whether Elizabeth knows or not.” He blushed when catching the look she gave him. “I-I didn't mean that in a perversion way.” She laughed, smiling genuine since he arrived. The woman strolled over then and joined him. They laid down on their sides, facing each other.

 

“So..what's now?” Ciel asked, a blush still on his cheeks. She reached for his hand and held it.

 

“Now, we sleep.” Amelia said, closing her eyes.

 

He did the same. “Goodnight, Amelia.”

 

She smiled. “Goodnight, Ciel.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah-achoo!!”

 

“Oh my, you do indeed have a cold.” Sebastian said, removing his hand from the young woman's forehead. “There will be no leaving this house today.”

 

“See, I told you so.” Ciel said, smirking smugly.

 

“Shut up before I sneeze on you.” Amelia threatened with a stuffy nose, glaring.

 

“Well, I have made lemon tea for you.” the demon told, “It will help with your throat. Now, stay in bed while we are gone. If you don't, your fever will worsen.”

 

She saluted sarcastically. “Sure thing, Doc.” The two walked to the door. The Earl looked over his shoulder at her.

 

“We will not be long.”

 

“Okay. Give my best regards to Her Majesty.” she waved, smiling.

 

Sebastian waved goodbye before stepping into the hall. Ciel paused at the door before turning back. He picked up the time traveler's stuffed rabbit that sat on the ottoman and walked to her bed. He handed it to her, watching her cuddle it. A smile formed on his face as the young woman picked up his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. The young man returned the gesture before walking off and out the door. After a few hours, the two returned.

 

“My, these assignments just kept getting worse.” Sebastian noted, opening the front door. “Humans can be just a vicious as demons.”

 

“I agreed.” Ciel sighed, walking inside. He paused when seeing the sick woman sitting on the bottom step. Her head sat in her hands; a bored expression on her flushed face. “Amelia, what are you doing out of bed?!”

 

She jerked her thumb to the left, pointing at the sitting room. “There's some strange people in there, looking for something.” she answered, “They're making a lot of noise.”

 

“All right, we'll investigate.” the demon said, helping her up. “Now, go straight back to bed, Miss.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Amelia said, waving him off and back up the stairs. The two men glanced at each other and then preceded towards the sitting room. They crept to the room, opening the door. The place was in complete disarray as three people searched it; the cause of the mess.

 

“Good heavens, “ said a woman dressed in red, rummaging in the bookshelf. “Where do they keep the tea in this house?”

 

“I don't see it anywhere.” said a young Chinese man, looking in a glass vase.

 

The woman glanced back at him and laughed. “Haha, you're not going to find it there.”

 

“Now, now. You never know!” he replied, looking at her. Ciel and Sebastian stood watching in complete shock.

 

“ _Madam Red?! Lau?!_ ” Ciel shouted, gaining their attention. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“Oh!” Madam Red said, “You got here rather quickly.” She smiled at the young man. “I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London.”

 

“Why, hello, Lord Earl.” Lau greeted, smiling. “I heard rumors that something of interest is afoot.”

 

Sebastian bowed to them. “We apologize for not being able to greet our honorable guests.” he stated, “I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while.”

 

The young Earl walked passed him and towards the group. _“So much for peaceful days..”_ he thought begrudgingly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: If Only I Were A Butterfly by Imogen Heap


	11. Feed Me in this Season of Demise

The small group now sat in the rearranged sitting room. The long coffee table held the elevenses pastries and tea cups. Sebastian poured tea into Madam Red's cup as she sniffed the aroma of it.

 

“What a lovely aroma.” she commented, “Especially when prepared correctly.”

 

“Thank you, ma'am.” he smiled, “Today's tea is Jackson's Earl Grey. I do hope you enjoy it.”

 

She took a sip and her eyes widen. “Earl Grey can taste this different?!” she questioned with surprise before noting to the bleak looking butler behind her. “Grell, you should follow Sebastian's example.”

 

“Y-Yes, madam.” he replied timidly. The demon regarded him as he placed a pastry cake in front of the woman, observing his appearance. He sensed something odd about the man but couldn't place what.

 

“In any case..” Madam Red was saying as he looked at Grell. She reached behind him and fondled his buttock, startling him. “ You are a most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you! Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house?”

 

“Ahem!! Madam Red!” Ciel scolded, irritated.

 

She laughed, blushing. “Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself.”

 

The young Earl leaned back in his chair. “Let's just get down to it..A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel.”

 

“Ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes?” The former Baroness noted, resting her head on her hand. “I know of it. But..there must be something more to it since you're here.”

 

“Yes, this is no simple murder.” the young man stated, “It is psychotic..better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns _her_.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lau asked, curious.

 

“The victim, Mary Ann Nichols,” Sebastian informed while Ciel ate some of his cake. “Was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting instrument.”

 

“The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer..” the Earl added, “.. _Jack the Ripper_.” A sudden chill running through the guests after saying the name. “I too hurried to London to verify the situation.”

 

Lau smiled around his cup of tea. “And I too am very curious to see what the Queen's watchdog will sniff out.” he remarked, “However. _.have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?_ ”

 

Ciel's eye narrowed. “What are you getting at?”

 

“ _The darkness and bestial odor that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma._ ” he said, standing and walking towards the younger male. “You may be trapped in madness should you set foot there.” The man reached out and caressed Ciel's cheek. “Are you prepared for that..Earl Phantomhive?” The butler glanced at his master then, waiting for his reply.

 

“ _I am here to eliminate the source of **her** distress._ ” he stated with a stormy eye, “ _Do not waste my time with your worthless questions._ ”

 

“ _Yes..lovely_.” the Chinese man uttered, “Very lovely indeed those eyes of yours.” After he said this, his hand was slapped away by someone. He turned his face to the person and took a step back in surprise. Amelia stood, still dressed in her nightclothes, staring at the him with steely narrowed eyes.

 

“Do not touch him with your impure hands.” she stated coldly, “Your bleary aura reeks of something foul.”

 

“My, my.” Lau said, smiling a bit. “If it isn't the _insane_ woman from before.”

 

“Miss Amelia, what are you doing down here again?” Ciel questioned, standing up.

 

Her eyes soften as they fall upon him. “You took too long to check back up on me.” she answered softly, “I got concerned.”

 

“Why would you be?” Sebastian inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Our guests mean no harm to us.”

 

“How little you know.” she whispered, glancing sideways at them. “ _Appearances are fleeting but auras are not._ _The room is filled with the stench of the Dead..Of **actus reus**._ ”

 

“You're talking mad, woman.” the Earl remarked, “That fever of yours is making you delirious. Sebastian, take her to her room at once.”

 

The demon nodded, turning her towards the door. “Come now, Miss Amelia.”

 

The woman swatted his hands from her. “I am fine!” she stated loudly before a harsh cough irrupted from her.

 

“Your throat is raw.” the butler stated, picking up the young master's untouched tea. “Here, drink this.” Amelia took it from him and stared at its contents. Her pale arm then extended towards Ciel, holding the cup out in front of him.

 

“Feed it to me.”

 

The young man blinked. “What?”

 

“ _Feed it to me._ ” she repeated, placing the drink in his hand. He frowned but complied, putting the cup against her full lips. She pushed it gently away, shaking her head.

 

“You're not doing it right.” the time traveler told.

 

“Then what way do you mean, woman?” the Earl growled.

 

A sigh escaped her and she rolled her eyes. She took the cup from him and drank the lukewarm liquid in one gulp. She gave the finished teacup to the demon, staring at his master. Her pale hand touched where his breastbone was before it fist around his bow tie. Dainty feet glided across the floor soundlessly, closing the distance between the two. A brow raised, questioning her actions which she ignored and pressed her lips to his. He gasped along with everyone else in the room. The woman took the advantage, closing her mouth around his opened one.

 

Her slender fingers combed through his hair in the back first and then gripped a handful to keep him close. His wide eye droop slightly as the kiss continued. The others watched with surprised captivation. Lau watched them with a small smirk. Madam Red and her butler huddled together looking with a hand over their mouths, starry-eyed. Sebastian watched the scene with a blank expression now but his red eyes shone a bit with something. As the two kept kissing, a single trail of lightly dark liquid had rolled down Ciel's chin. Amelia finally pulled away, licking her lips. Noticing the liquid on his chin, she flicked her pink tongue out to clean it off. She then stared into his glossy blue eye.

 

“That..is the right way..to _feed me_.” she panted softly; her turquoise eyes seeming to glow. “Now that I have your complete attention, what I spoke of before was the truth, whether you choose to believe me or not. But remember this.. _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._ ” With that, she let go of him, only to suddenly faint. Sebastian caught her before she could hit the floor, placing her bridal-style in his arms. A long silence passed before Lau cleared his throat.

 

“Well, since that _little incident_ is over, “ he stated, grabbing ahold of the still dazed Earl and pulling him to the door. “Let's be off, Lord Earl.”

 

“Now wait!” Red shouted, standing up. “I understand you wanting to leave after that heated but awkward moment, but do you even know where the crime scene is, Lau?”

 

He glanced at her. “Did you not know, madam?” he questioned before sighing heavily, “Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here.”

 

“You were babbling on before when didn't even know yourself?!” she yelled, flabbergasted. The two then receded into an argument. Ciel looked at them annoyed, completely out of his daze now.

 

“Quiet down, you two!” he ordered, “No one said we were going to the scene of the crime.”

 

“Eh?” the two uttered at him.

 

“We wouldn't be able to do much anyway because the place is already full of spectators.” the young man informed, “And, seeing how Lord Randall doesn't like me, the _Yard_ won't take kindly to me going there either.”

 

His aunt crossed her arms. “Then what do you plan to do?”

 

Lau gasped. “My lord..Don't tell me..”

 

“Yes, that's right.” Ciel sighed, “I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. Haah, he is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this. But, we will see him tomorrow. I can not go out when Miss Amelia is ill.” With that, he and Sebastian walked out of the room, taking the sick time traveler with them.

 

* * *

 

Early in the morning the next day, the group stood in front of an old building. The place looked abandon from the condition it was in. The grey stone wall was covered with cracks and spots of dirt. Two marble gravestones sat next to the entrance along with a large filthy coffin. A cracking sign laid above, a skull craved from the white stone, and the name of the business was craved in large letters..

 

“Undertaker..” was read aloud before a loud sneeze sounded. Ciel peered at the woman next to him, who was wiping her nose with the white handkerchief that he had given her.

 

“Amelia, are you sure you're well enough to be here?” he questioned. She had woke this morning like her usual self and bugged him to let her come along.

 

She waved him off. “Yeah, yeah.” she replied, “Since my fever broke, all I have now is one clogged nostril, annoying coughs, and icky sneezes. Oh, and my head's a lot clearer than yesterday.” Flashbacks of their feeding kiss crossed the young man's mind; a tint of red touched his pale cheeks.

 

“So..do you remember anything from yesterday?” he asked, out of deliberated curiosity.

 

“Only thing I remember is you and Sebastian leaving that morning.” the time traveler answered truthfully, glancing sideways at him. “Why? Did I do something kooky yesterday?”

 

The Earl shook his head while thinking, _“No, you did something more than just that.”_ After the two finished talking, Lau looked over at him, smiling.

 

“So..” he started, “Where are we?”

 

Madam Red whipped her head towards his direction. “You mean you didn't know who he was talking about?” she questioned, glaring. “Why do you kept doing that, Lau?!” The man simply shrugged, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

 

“The young master's acquaintance is an undertaker.” Sebastian informed to the Asian man as they stepped inside. Undertaker's entrance room would have been a vampire's dream house. The inside was dimly lit by the varies candles that were placed around the room. Coffins were everywhere covered as well as the one outside in filth and cobwebs. There was also shelves of books and labeled jars that held items in them that made you either want to vomit or quickly look away. Ciel was looking around for the owner, seeming slightly disquiet. Amelia walked closer to him and whispered in his ear.

 

“So, care to explain how you know this person?”

 

“It's a long story that I wish not to retell right now.” he replied, “Are you in, Undertaker?” There was a moment of silence before an eerie voice echoed around them.

 

“.. _Hee-hee! I have been expecting you_..” it said. One of the coffins lining the wall next to them creaked open. A creepy looking man was revealed, leering at the group. Madam Red, Grell, and Lau were shock still from fright, trembling as they stared at the man. Ciel blanched a bit while Sebastian shook his head. Amelia just stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“ _I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl._ ” he greeted, “Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you?” He stepped out of the coffin then and the time traveler finally got a good look at him. He was tall with long light-colored grey hair; the bangs covering his eyes like a sheepdog. His skin was of ivory and she caught glimpses of scars; one across his face and the other circling around his neck. He wore a black sleeved robe that flowed pass his feet with Death brooches hanging from his hips like a morbid pant's belt. The Undertaker also wore a hat that reminded her of something a witch would wear. Before she could stop herself, she ran up to him.

 

“That was so creepy..but cool!” she shouted in glee, bouncing around him. “It was like something out of _Halloween Horror Nights_! You were awesome looking! Aah, and look at your hat! It's so cute! Don't you think so too, Ciel?!” The time traveler had turned to face the young master when the Undertaker reached out and grabbed hold of her head and chin. She froze as he brought his face next to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

“A new servant of yours, milord?”

 

“Uh, yes.” Ciel replied, wanting badly to pull the woman away from the odd man. “Miss Amelia is my music tutor.”

 

“Ah, Amelia is her name?” he smiled creepily, “I like this one. She's..” He brushed away her hair from her neck before licking it. “.. _Mouthwatering._ ” The woman eeped, running out of his grasp. She hid behind Sebastian peeking around at the man with a bright pink blush.

 

“Please frame from harassing my employee.” the Earl demanded, “Today, I am-” A slender finger with a long painted purple fingernail touched his lips, quieting him.

 

“You don't need to put it in words.” the mortician told, “I understand veeery well what milord wishes to say.”

 

“ _She_ wasn't a _client_ in the ordinary folk sense of the word.” he stated, smiling widely. “See, I cleaned her up right~ nice and pretty.”

 

“I want to hear about that.” the young master told him.

 

The Undertaker turned away, walking towards the back. “Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something.” he said, waving around him. “Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?” Ciel and the others glanced around, looking at the coffins scattered about. They all shudder visibly before reluctantly taking a seat on them. After awhile, the Undertaker returned with a tray of beakers filled with tea. He handed them to his guests first and then strolled over to the front counter, taking a seat behind it. Once situated, he began to speak.

 

“Now then..You want to hear about _Jack the Ripper_ , yesss?” he asked, taking out a small jar. He opened it and inside were bone shaped biscuits. “The Yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but..” He pulled a biscuit out, biting it in half. “This isn't the first time I've had a client like that.”

 

“Not the first time?” Madam Red echoed, “What do you mean?”

 

“In the past, there've been a number of cases..involving murdered whores.” he said, offering the jar of bone biscuit to Ciel. “Fancy a biscuit, milord?”

 

“I'll pass.” he replied with a shake of the head. The odd man moved it over to the time traveler sitting next to him. She looked up at him nervously; a blush forming on her cheeks.

 

He smiled. “Miss?”

 

“Uh..sure.” she said, reaching out and taking one. She stared at it for a moment before taking a timid bite. Chewing slowly at first, the woman's suddenly lit up and she took another but eager bite. Feeling that eyes were on her, Amelia turned to see the others giving her a look of shock disbelief. “Relax. They're just cinnamon bread biscuits, not dog's.”

 

“Hehe, anyway..yes, the murders are like the others but,” the Undertaker stated, “Their intensity and cruelty continues to escalates. The _Yard_ failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset..But all the prostitutes killed in _Whitechapel_ had a little something in common.”

 

“Something in common-” the Earl started.

 

“You say?” the demon finished.

 

The mortician leered, closing the jar of biscuits. “Well, what could it be?” he questioned, “Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?”

 

“I see. That's how it is.” Lau spoke up suddenly, looking at the man. “Being an undertaker is only his facade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?”

 

“How much?” the odd man repeated, walking quickly towards Lau and leaning over him. “I do not desire a single one of the queen's coins!” He turned then to Ciel, who jumped a little. “Now, milord..” The Undertaker walked to him and reached out, stroking his face. “Give it to me..Bestow upon me the choicest _laughter_! Then I shall tell you anything!!” He then started to moan with pleasure at the thought of whatever it was he was talking about.

 

“That creep..” Ciel uttered. Sebastian nodding in agreement.

 

“So, he wants you to tell him a really good joke?” Amelia questioned.

 

“Yes..but I really rather pay him.” the young man answered, “I,as you would say, _suck_ at jokes.” The Chinese man stood then, the other looking up at him.

 

“Lord Earl, please allow me to handle this.” he requested before shouting, “People have called me the sleeping tiger of New year's parties in Shanghai. And now I shall demonstrate that is full!” He paused for dramatic affect and smiled.

 

“ _A fool on the futon._ ” he said and was answered with nothing but silence.

 

“You'll never do, Lau.” Madam told, walking pass him. “Very well..Madam Red, star of social circles shall share with you her best tale!” Suddenly, the demon covered his master's ears, earning a look of curiosity from the time traveler. “So then..His...was...! And his...was...too!” The young woman gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as the older woman continued her lewd joke. When she was finished, the Undertaker simply looked away from her with a blank expression and at Ciel.

 

“That leaves only you, milord.” he informed, pointing at him. “The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself..but no specials this time.”

 

The young man frowned. “Damn..”

 

Just then, the butler stepped up. “It appears there is nothing for it.”

 

The mortician tilted his head to the side, smiling. “Oh~? Master butler's having a go, now is he?”

 

“Everyone, please step outside if you would.” Sebastian ordered, “And you must not, under any condition, peek inside.”

 

“Sebby, are you sure you can do this?” Amelia questioned, looking at him. “Undertaker's a hard nut to crack.”

 

“I will be fine.” he replied, “I know what to tell. Now outside, all of you.” They complied, filing out the doors. The time traveler was the last one out. She turned and gave him a thumbs up with a goofy smile before closing the door, earning a small smile from the man. The others waited in front of the door in complete silence. After several moments, a booming laughter erupted from behind the door, causing them to jump from it. The door opened to reveal a smiling Sebastian and behind him a dying of laughter Undertaker.

 

“Please come in now.” the demon told, “He has agreed to speak to us.” They walked back inside, staring at him.

 

“What did you do?” the time traveler and Earl inquired, taking their sits again.

 

“Nothing much.” he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Well..to get back to the matter at hand..” the odd man chuckled, “I'll tell you anything you wish to know.” When he finally composed himself, he continued. “For a while, I've occasionally had..clients who are..how shall I say.. _lacking_ , you see?”

 

“Lacking?” Sebastian questioned.

 

“Yes, quite lacking.” Undertaker replied, messing with a medical dummy. “ _Their innards..that is._ ” Everyone's eyes widen with horror. “Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? And _examining_ them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see.” The others glanced at their tea filled beaker before putting them aside.

 

“So, they were all lacking a kidney or some such?” Lau queried, “In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like..”

 

“Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things!” the odd man stated with faux horror, earning a growl from Lau. “That's not what I meant. _It_ is something only a prostitute..a _girl_ would possess.” Amelia suddenly gasped, clutching her stomach. The Undertaker grinned, leaning over the counter toward her. “Ah, the little Miss knows.”

 

Ciel glanced at her then. “What is he talking about, Amelia?” Her pale face seemed to blanched as she clutched her belly tighter, bunching up the fabric of her shirt.

 

“ _Something only a girl could have_..” she repeated quietly, “It makes sense now..They were missing their _uterus_.”

 

“Correct, pretty Miss.” Undertaker said, leaning on his hands. “Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such _clientele_ all of a sudden..and their crimson _rouge_ is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy.”

 

“Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street..moreover, in the dead of night,” Sebastian stated, “Would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?”

 

“Quite the bright candle, aren't we, Master butler? I have considered that myself.” the mortician responded, standing up. He slowly walked around the counter and towards the young woman until he was behind her. “Well, let's see..First, I'd take something sharp..” He wrapped his left hand around her neck. “And slash the throat..” Then caressed his other hand over the time traveler's lower stomach. “Then I'd cut _riiight_ there..and steal away the little precious.” Amelia hiccuped suddenly, bending forward slightly in the man's embrace. Her bangs covered her eyes but tears were seen rolling down her cheeks. The Undertaker sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She clutched the front of his robe, sobbing into it. His slender fingers ran through her hair with affection; the action surprising the others watching.

 

“The _skill_ involved and _the lack of hesitation_ points to a professional.” he continued in a hushed whisper, “And most likely someone of the _underworld_ , at that.. And that is why I knew you would come here, milord. If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the _underworld_..I excepted you would be summoned here without fail.” The Undertaker lifted his other hand, pointing at the young Earl.

 

“But heed my words..” he foretold, leering.“ _Another will die._ And so will the murders continue until someone stops them. So, can you stop the killer, _Aristocrat of Evil, Earl Phantomhive_?” Ciel stood then with Sebastian following. He reached over towards the man and pulled Amelia from his arms. He held her to him as he looked at the Undertaker with a determine eye.

 

“The _underworld_ has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason..” he informed with a strong voice. “And they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld.” The young man walked to the door, the others doing the same.

 

“ _By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate without exception,_ ” Ciel continued, standing in front of the door. “ _All who defile the gardens of the Queen..by any means necessary._ ” He glanced over his shoulder. “Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker.” And with that, the group walked out of the place. As everyone walked to the carriage, the time traveler paused, causing Ciel and Sebastian to look at her.

 

“I-I forgot my coat.” she stated.

 

The demon turned back to the building. “Oh, I'll get it for you.”

 

“No! I mean, no, it's okay.” she said, blushing a bit. “I'll get it.” Before the two could stop her, she was already running towards the door. Once inside, the woman stood in front of it, looking around. The place seemed darker now, only a few candles were still lit. The Undertaker was nowhere to be found..along with her coat. She took a couple steps forward, wrapping her arms around her. It felt like the temperature dropped suddenly. A shuddery breath passed from her lips and she blinked when seeing it visible in the air.

 

“Cold, Miss?” Undertaker whispered, appearing behind her. Amelia jumped, whipping around. The man stood tall before her, leering widely. In his offered hand was her violet coat. She quickly took it and shrugged it on.

 

“T-Thanks.” she said, walking around him. “I'll be going now.”

 

“Why the rush?” he asked, following close behind.

 

“The others are waiting for me.” the woman replied cursorily, stepping faster to the doorway. When her hand went to touch the handle, the Undertaker's arm shot out, slamming it on the wooden door. She turned around and looked up at him. Silver eyes stared down at her, glowing brightly. The time traveler sucked in a breath, pressing herself against the door.

 

His long finger nailed hand reached out to her face. “Do not be frighten.” he whispered, caressing her cheek. “I mean no harm. I simply wish to say sorry for before..for making you cry.”

 

“I-I-It wasn't your fault.” Amelia assured, stuttering. “I...”

 

“You felt it.” the man stated, leaning closer. “You could feel their last moment..Their _pain_.” Her turquoise eyes were downcast as she nodded numbly.

 

“Ah, yes. That is the curse of having _iniquity_ in your blood.” he continued with a pitiful voice. “You are connected with the dead.”

 

The woman looked at him.“What are you talking about?”

 

A smile formed on his lips, fangs appearing. “That you are an _Angel_ with darkness entwine with your soul.”

 

“You know what I am?!” Amelia shouted with surprise eagerness.

 

“Indeed.” Undertaker answered, smirking. “You smell of _darkness_ and _light_.”

 

“But why?” she inquired softly, “Why am I like this?”

 

“Because of your past.” he informed, “ _As you continue your journey with the condemned boy and the son of Satan's first, the truth will soon fully be revealed. Then your fate shall be next._ ” The mysterious man removed his hand from the door. “Now, go. Master butler is coming.”

 

“Who are you?” the time traveler questioned as he turned away from her.

 

“I am the _Undertaker_.” he replied, “But _what I am_? You shall meet soon.. And when you do, part of your true power will be unleashed. So, when it does, come back and see me. I want to hear all the _bloody_ details, heh!” With that, he disappeared into the darkness. The woman stood there for a moment before opening the door and walking outside. She looked up to see Sebastian a few feet in front of her with a worried expression.

 

“Amelia, are you all right?”

 

She smiled at him. “Yeah, I'm fine.” she reassured, walking to him. “The Undertaker was just telling me a _funny story_.”

 

* * *

 

The group was now riding back to the townhouse. Amelia was silent as she sat by Ciel, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes downcast and far away. The young man twirled his finger around her long strand of hair that laid over her shoulder absentmindedly. Sebastian watched them from across the small space. He wanted nothing more than to pull the woman away from his master and hold her in his arms, out of the other's reach. But he suppressed the urge. A loud sneeze then was admitted from his young master, startling the woman and his servant.

 

“Ciel, I hope I'm not getting you sick.” Amelia said with concern, “We didn't share any food or drinks yesterday did we? I may have gotten my germs on them unintentionally..Sorry.”

 

A bright blush formed on his face. “N-Nonsense! You were up in your room for most of yesterday. There was no way for that to have happen.” Ciel lied quickly, “Someone might just be talking about me..probably those idiots..”

 

The time traveler stared at him, unconvinced. “All right, if you say so..”

 

“Yes..Now, based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects.” he announced, moving off the topic to not reveal anymore.

 

“Yes, quite..First we have _someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy._ ” the demon stated, “Among them, _someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders_. And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, _someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic_ is also a possibility.”

 

“Wait, you call this _simplified_?” Madam Red pointed out, sounding doubtful. “Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season?!”

 

“Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside.” she continued, rambling on. “Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with Anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. And the family physicians will return to the countryside-”

 

“Then we need only investigate before the season ends.” the butler uttered with a simper.

 

“Come again?” Lau questioned, looking at him.

 

“We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close.” the man informed.

 

“Verify their alibis?!” the madam echoed, “Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet?!” The young Earl glanced at his servant, who sat simply smiling at his aunt.

 

He placed a hand over his heart. “Please leave it to me.” Sebastian stated calmly, “I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something as trivial as this.” Madam Red and Lau just stared at him with stunned expressions. Ciel smirked, resting his head on his hand.

 

The demon leaned forward to his master. “I shall make a list of suspects and call on each of them immediately.” He then opened the carriage door. He stood on the edge and looked over at the other butler, who was staring at him with a look of disbelief. “Mister Grell, was it not?”

 

“Eh?!” he said before recovering, “Ah, y-yes!”

 

“Please drive safely back to the townhouse.” the other man told before squatting down to look back at the others. “Now, if you will excuse me.”

 

“Yes, go. Shoo.” Ciel said, dismissing him.

 

“Good luck, Sebby.” Amelia smiled, waving goodbye. “See ya back at the house.” He smiled back at her before shutting the door. Lau and Madam Red turned around and pressed their faces to the small window behind them.

 

“Hang on?!” they shouted, searching for him. “But the carriage is still moving?!” But he was nowhere in sight. “He's..gone..” They slid back to their sits, blinking.

 

The madam glanced at her nephew. “That Sebastian made some rather lofty claims, but-”

 

“My butler said he would take care of it. He will not return empty-handed.” he said knowingly, playing with his ring. “All we need to do is sip our tea and bide our time.”

 

“You have great faith in him, hm?” she questioned, smirking.

 

“No, that isn't it, really.” he replied, “It's just that _he_ never lies. Ever.”

 

“Yes..He and the Earl have spent much time together, so their foundation is a solid one.” the Chinese man said, “He has always been by the Earl's side.. _Like his shadow_.”

 

“Uh, Sebby has only been Ciel's butler for a couple of years, you know that?” the time traveler told.

 

“Ah. Is that so?” the man shrugged as everyone just shook their heads.

 

* * *

 

“Ahh, we've finally made it!” Lau shouted, rubbing his back. “Ugh, my back hurts..”

 

“We had to take the long way 'round because Grell got lost!” Madam Red shouted angrily. Said man slumped forward in shame and Amelia patted him on the shoulder in comfort.

 

“Come come, Madam Red.” the Asian said, opening the door. “Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a..break..” He and the woman stood there, staring at the person in the doorway.

 

“Welcome home.” Sebastian greeted, bowing. “I have been waiting for you.” The young Earl and time traveler casually walked inside, leaving behind the two surprised grownups.

 

“Hey, Sebby.” the young woman greeted, “Is the tea and sweets done? I'm starving~.”

 

“Yes, afternoon tea is ready.” he informed, taking their coats and hats. “A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today.”

 

“Good. I'm dying for some sweets.” Ciel said, walking to the parlor.

 

“Wait!” his aunt yelled, pointing at the demon. “Why are you here?!”

 

He glanced back at her. “Hm? I returned in advance because I finished my assignment.”

 

She gasped. “Your assignment..So you already have a list?!”

 

“Not quite, you see..” the butler answered as he showed her boxes full of written lists. “I simply compiled a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and paid each individual on that list _a visit, that was all._ ” He frowned. “However, it did take some time because I investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well.”

 

“Really, Sebastian..” Madam Red said, placing her hands on her hips. “That's impossible, even for you-” Said man chuckled before reading off a long list of reports on different medical associates in the area. The time traveler and Earl stood with crossed arms and amused smirks. Lau smiled, listening to the man. Grell looked at him with adoration and Madam Red looked baffled.

 

“So, based on these results,” Sebastian stated when finished, “I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual. Let us discuss the details after tea.”

 

“How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian?” Madam asked, walking up to him. “Are you really only a butler? Are you sure you aren't _O.H.M.S.S._ or something as well?”

 

“No..I am..” he smiled, “..Merely a butler.”


	12. An Un-happy, Mad Party

 

“..S _omeone well-versed in medical science and anatomy..”_

 

“..S _omeone with no alibi on the nights of the murders_..”

 

“ _..And someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic..”_

 

“Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions.” Sebastian informed to the group sitting around him, “ _The Viscount of Druitt, one sir Aleistor Chamber._ ”

 

“He graduated from medical school, but does not work at a hospital or practice medicine.” he continue to read, “He has held several parties at his residence during the season but..there are rumors that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances may participate.”

 

“The Viscount of Druitt, hmm..” Madam Red said, “Now that I think about it, I have heard rumors that he's into black magic or something similar.”

 

“So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those _secret parties_..” Lau pointed out, setting his tea down. “And the prostitutes may have been used as offerings.”

 

“Yes. Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00.” the butler stated, “As the season will soon be coming to an end..it is safe to assume that this will be our final opportunity to steal in.”

 

“Madam Red.” Ciel called, glancing at her. “That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?”

 

She flipped her short red hair, smiling. “Really, who do you take me for?” she questioned, teasingly. “I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play.”

 

“Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that _secret party_.” the young Earl announced, “But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. _This is our only chance!_ ”

 

“But, Ciel..” Amelia said, leaning towards him. “ _How exactly are we going to pull it off?_ ”

 

* * *

 

“This is rather grand, isn't it?” Madam Red questioned to the butler, looking around at the dozen of people gathering in the ballroom. “I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?”

 

“It would appear that this evening will be most delightful.” Lau stated next to her.

 

“We're done for if we arouse their suspicions.” Ciel informed, walking up behind the three with the time traveler. “So, listen up..We did not come here to amuse ourselves. _Do not let your guard down!_ ”

 

They turned around and stared at the two young people. Ciel was dressed in a pink and white Muslin-drenched French dress. A long grey wig that was styled into wavy pigtails blended with his real hair; the bang covering his right eye. A hat that matched his dress that was lined with pink roses was tied to the young man's head. Amelia wore a similar wig to Ciel's but hers was cut into a boyish style. Her scar on her face was covered with heavy concealer from the help of Madam Red. A blue satin swallowtail tux fit around her loosely as to hide her feminine curves. On top of her head was a top hat the same color of the suit with a black ribbon tied around and blue roses tucked in it. The duo had their arms crossed over their chests, looking mirthless. Madam Red ran up to them then, squeezing them into a tight hug.

 

“I understand~!” she squealed, “Oh my! You two are just the cutest little things, aren't you?!”

 

“Let us go!” her nephew demanded, “And why must I wear something like this?!”

 

She let go of them, frowning. “What's this?” she said sadly, “Don't you like your Muslin-drenched French dress? It's the latest style and everything, you know?”

 

“How could I like this?!” the Earl shouted.

 

“How could he possibly like that thing?!” the time traveler shouted as well.

 

“Now, now.” Sebastian said, walking up in a fancy suit and gold wire-framed glasses while looking very refined. “A lady never raises her voice.”

 

He glared at the demon.“Sebastian..” Ciel hissed. “..You bastard.”

 

“He's right.” Madam agreed, scolding the two. “You have to follow the script..”

 

“But I'm not a chick tonight, remember?” Amelia muttered, “So, I can raise my voice all I want.”

 

The older woman pointed to Lau, not hearing her. “Lau is my young lover.” Then to the cross-dressed young man and woman. “Ciel and Amelia are playing as my twin niece and nephew, who have come to London from the countryside.” And lastly, Sebastian and Grell. “And Sebastian is their tutor. Oh, and Grell is my butler, per usual.”

 

“All right, I'm fine with dressing as a boy but-” the time traveler stated.

 

“Why must I be your _niece_?!” the young master interjected angrily.

 

“Well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter.” his aunt answered, chuckling. “A charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses!”

 

“That is your reason?!” her nephew growled, steaming.

 

“It would be if I were only joking, but..” Madam Red said, leaning closer to whisper the rest. “Were you to be exposed as a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous for us all, right?”

 

“In any case! If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot!” she continued to tell, “So then it follows that _this_ is the best disguise.” She smiled widely then. “And..the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way!”

 

“What?!” Ciel exclaimed while Amelia shivered with disgust. “Then why isn't she dressed as a girl as well?!

 

“Because..” the young woman informed, smiling sweetly. “I'm not the one working on this assignment for the Queen. So, this is all on you, mist-I mean _Miss_. Me and Sebby are just your rescue team.”

 

“Plus, were you not the one who said..” Sebastian added with a smile as well, “ _Do whatever it takes_?” The Earl glared at him again, growling. The demon simply widen his grin at his master.

 

“Well then, shall we go,” he requested, gesturing to the dance floor. “ _My lady_?” The young man frowned, grabbing the time traveler's hand and pulling her along as the group crossed the floor.

 

“Okay, so first we have to find the Viscount, right?” the time traveler asked the butler, who nodded.

 

“I wonder if the Viscount is a handsome fellow?” Madam Red queried, her eyes glittering. “If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my part~!”

 

“That's just wrong.” Amelia mumbled, shaking her head. “How you feelin', _sister_?”

 

“I'm uncomfortable. This dress is heavy.” Ciel complained, “My feet hurt and I want to go home. But I am glad Elizabeth will not see me like this..”

 

“Yeah, that would be-!!” the young woman paused when catching sight of someone.

 

“ _Kyah! Your dress is so cute! And that hat of yours is lovely!_ ”

 

“Dear god..” the Earl groaned, “Please don't mock your voice like hers, Amelia.”

 

“Uh..Ciel..” she replied nervously, “That wasn't me..It was _the real thing_.” The demon and young man turned around quickly, seeing the young girl talking with a group of older women.

 

“S-S-S-Sebastian!” Ciel stammered in a horrified whisper.

 

“Young mast-! My lady,” Sebastian said, ushering him away with the help of the young woman. “Please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment.”

 

“Ah~!” Elizabeth exclaimed, causing the trio to pause. She pointed towards Ciel.“That girl over there is wearing an _aw_ -fully cute dress.”

 

“Oh, shit.” the time traveler and Earl uttered, “She's found us already!”

 

“This will never do, my lady. This way!” the butler stated, grabbing his master's wrist and pulling him through the crowd. The young man also grabbed hold of the young woman as he was dragged along. Elizabeth was on their tail, almost closing in. A group of people then crossed her path, causing her to lose sight of them. The three took this advantage and hid themselves behind a table holding a wide and large cake. They squatted down and peeked over it, seeing the young master's fiancee looking around for them.

 

“Why is Elizabeth here?!” Ciel whispered, “I must at least get ahold of Madam and the rest!”

 

“Um, they're a little preoccupied at the moment.” Amelia announced, jerking her thumb to the left. He looked to discover Madam Red, totally engrossed in the party, surrounded by men while Lau was fanning her.

 

“This is not good.” Sebastian stated, “I did not think your fiancee would be here.”

 

“Even though I am disguised..” the Earl uttered, “If she were to catch glimpse of my face..”

 

“She'd recognized you right quick.” the time traveler finished.

 

“If she finds out,” the young man exclaimed with horror, “It would spell the end of our investigation!!”

 

“Moreover..” the demon stated, “Everyone here would discover that my lady is the _young master_.” Ciel blanched, glancing at him with wide eyes. He blushed and hid farther, gripping the tablecloth.

 

“If it becomes known that head of the Phantomhive family had the gall to dress like this, we will be shamed for all eternity!” he panicked, “I'd dare not show my face before her majesty ever again!!”

 

“You're over-reacting.” Amelia and Sebastian deadpanned.

 

Ciel whipped his head around towards them. “I would rather die than have that happen!” he responded huffily, “So she must never-”

 

“ _The Viscount of Druitt is as handsome as always!_ ” uttered a woman next to the table to her friend, “ _His platinum blond locks are like spun gold!_ ” The trio looked over to where the two women were staring. Talking to the a group of people stood a tall man with straight, medium-length platinum blond hair. He looked to be in his early twenty’s. His skin was a smoothed ivory color and his golden green eyes seemed to sparkle with charm. He was dressed in a violet swallowtail coat that was over a black satin frilled shirt. He wore black tight riding pants, boots, and gloves. The man was like a poison apple- delicious looking but would kill you from a single bite.

 

“So, he's the Viscount of Druitt.” the young master stated, narrowing his eye.

 

“He's quite young.” the demon pointed out.

 

“ _Sugar Honey Ice Tea.._ ” the time traveler swooned, placing a hand to her chest. “That man is gorgeous! Ciel, if you still feel up to changing places, I will more than happily do so.”

 

He glared at her. “Stop acting like Madam Red and get your hand off your chest. It's unmanly.” he scolded her before whispering to his butler, “Anyway, we'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him.”

 

“I will just observe here with Miss Amelia because the presence of another man may make him wary.” Sebastian told, “Now, please behave like a lady, as I have taught you.”

 

“Yes, yes! All right!” Ciel mumbled, standing up.

 

“Whoo~! Go, Ciel!” Amelia cheered on, holding up peace signs. “Show off your inner feminine sex appeal!”

 

“Shut up!” he hissed before walking off. He approached the man cautiously. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his skirts to curtsy.

 

“G-Good evening..” he started, “Viscount of Dr-”

 

“Ah~! Found you!” Lizzie screamed, appearing.

 

“Bloody hell!” the young Earl stated, bumping into the Viscount before running off. Said man turned just as he was out of sight, with a look of wonder.

 

The time traveler face palmed. “Does that girl ever quit?!”

 

The demon stood then. “I will help young master. You keep an eye on the Viscount.” Amelia saluted before he walked off to find Ciel. As he did so, the young man was running through the crowd to get away from his fiancee.

 

“ _God, I was so close!”_ he thought angrily.

 

An another group of guests got in her way then. “You over there, wait~!” When he looked back, someone grabbed his wrists. He whipped around to see Sebastian standing there.

 

“This way, my lady.” he said, pulling him away. Noticing a waiter, he called on the man. “You there.” The demon jerked his thumb in the direction of Elizabeth. “A lemonade for that lady over there if you please.”

 

“Yes, sir!” the man replied, heading towards her. As he distracted her, the two sped towards the open balcony.

 

“Well, that was dangerously close.” Sebastian stated.

 

“Why do I always have to be the one to suffer-” he panted but paused when hearing the beginning of the Quadrille. He turned and looked at the crowding dance floor. “Damn! The hall is swarming with dancers and where is Amelia by the way?!” The demon pointed to the staircase. She was facing their direction and pointing up the stairs, silently stating that the Viscount, who was standing a few steps to the left, was behind her.

 

“She is over there by the stairs.” the butler declared, “She has the Viscount in sight.”

 

“Even so, we can't approach him with the floor thronged as it is.” the young man stated, “And with Lizzie in there somewhere.”

 

“Very well. Let us employ the dance as a means of getting closer to the Viscount.” the demon suggested, pulling the young man to the floor. “You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?”

 

“Are you telling me to dance here, in public?!” the Earl questioned, bewildered. “And with the likes of you?!”

 

“Have you forgotten?” Sebastian inquired, stopping to turn and face him. “Since I am but your tutor for the present, I am of a position to dance with you here in public, my lady.” He smiled, grabbing the young man's hand and holding in his. “Not as your butler, but as your tutor, who also numbers among the upper classes.”

 

“ _..Right..”_ Ciel thought, grimacing.

 

“I shall lead in order to avoid colliding with the other couples.” the man continued, “Let us take to the floor.” He then led him into the dance. As the Earl danced with his servant, the time traveler's voice seem to speak in his mind.

 

“ _Concentrate on the music. Let it flow in you until you feel like you're one with it.”_ she whispered, _“And if you match your steps to its rhythm, Sebby will take care of the rest, heh.”_ He listened, trying to follow her instructions. When he was sure that he would not step on the man's feet, he looked around. The other dancers were watching them with eyes full of wonder.

 

A blush crossed his cheeks as he crisply glanced away.“To think, I'm dancing as a girl!” the young man grumbled, “I will never do this again, do you understand?!”

 

Sebastian simpered slightly. “Yes, tonight will be both the first and the last time.” he stated before leaning closer to whisper. “Process forward just like that. We shall cut cross the hall.” After manoeuvrings around the dancing guests, they finally made it across to the stairs. Ciel collapsed on his hands and knees in exhaustion.

 

“ _We've made it at last!!”_ he thought, too tired to say it out loud.

 

“Really. How unsightly to be exhausted over such a trifle.” Sebastian said with appall, helping the young man up.

 

“Hey, you okay?!” Amelia asked with concern, running up to them. He nodded, breathing heavily.

 

“I will get you some water forth wi-” the demon started to say but was interrupted by the sound of clapping. They looked to see the Viscount standing in front of them.

 

“ _Exquisite._ ” he told, “ _Your dance was as lovely as a robin taking wing, young lady._ ”

 

“ _The Viscount of Druitt!!”_ Ciel thought, staring at the man. _“To think he would approach me first..”_

 

“My lady.” Sebastian called, getting his attention. “I shall fetch you something to drink.” He grabbed hold of Amelia's arm, pulling her along with him. “Come along, my lord.”

 

“But, what about Ci- _sister_?” she questioned, looking back.

 

“ _She_ will be fine.” he assured; the two disappearing in the crowd.

 

“Ah, um..I am most honored by your compliment.” Ciel said, curtsying.

 

Aleistor lifted the young man's gloved hand, kissing it. “Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening, _Miss Robin_?”

 

“A-Auntie Angelina brought my brother and I here.” he replied, secretly wiping his hand.

 

“Madam Red?” the Viscount queried; Ciel nodded. “I see..Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“I really am terribly impressed with this wonderful party.” Ciel answered sweetly, “But..I have wanted nothing more than to talk to the Viscount all this time.”

 

The man tilted his head a bit. “Oh?”

 

The Earl sighed. “I have had my fill of dancing and eating.” A hint of a grin form on the man's lips before moving towards him. He leaned over him a bit, causing Ciel to jump.

 

“ _A willful princess, aren't we..my little robin?_ ” he whispered, caressing the young man's side who shivered with disgust. “Do you long for yet more pleasurable amusements?”

 

“ _Dear god, he really does like all kinds of women.”_ the young master thought, _“Bear with it! I must bear with it!”_

 

“Y-Yes.” he finally answered, “Have you something more interesting in mind, Viscount?”

 

He turned him around, bringing his face close to the young man's. “Of course.” Aleistor told, holding up the Earl's chin. “Allow me to show you, my lovely robin..”

 

* * *

 

As Ciel sweet talked the Viscount, Sebastian and Amelia watched from the sidelines. The time traveler then noticed Elizabeth standing a few feet from them. She was also looking in the direction of the Earl.

 

“Uh, Sebby?” the woman whispered, “Crazy fiancee spotted Ciel again.”

 

“What?!” the demon exclaimed, looking at her. “Oh goodness, will we ever get a break?”

 

“Not with that hyperactive pre-teen around.” Amelia responded rudely, “Anyway, the dance is almost over. If she heads over there before he's finish, everything will go down the drain. So, we've got to think of something- and quick!” Sebastian tapped his chin, thinking of a distraction. His crimson eyes glanced at the time traveler, who was waiting patiently for his answer. A idea then popped into his head and he turned fully to the cross-dressed woman.

 

“Amelia, you need to sing.” he told, “You have to distracted everyone with your voice.”

 

“Um, earth to demon-butler?” she called, poking his forehead. “If you forgot, I'm only dressed as a guy. If I sing, people will definitely know what's up.”

 

“No, they will not.” the man reassured, staring into her eyes. “You just have to concentrate.”

 

The young woman shook her head.“Sebby, I-”

 

He held her hand in his. “Amelia, _you can_. Ciel believes in you..And _I_ believe in you.” She stared at him for a moment but sighing greatly.

 

“All right, I'll do it.” she agreed, crossing her arms. “But when I prove you wrong, you own me big.”

 

“And when I prove you right, you own me as well.” Sebastian smiled.

 

“I'm not getting you a cat.” Amelia deadpanned, causing him to laugh. She smirked suddenly, leaning closer to the butler. “Hey, think you can use some of your demon magic to get me something special for _the show_?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Guwaaah!”_ Ciel thought as the man held his chin, _“Once this has all ended, I will put this bastard in the ground myself! But I must first get it out of him before the dance ends.”_

 

“What sort of things?” he asked, glancing at the crowd. He caught sight of his fiancee, quickly turning away. _“She's looking over here!”_

 

“Would you like to know?” Aleistor whispered, smiling.

 

“ _It will all be for naught if Elizabeth approaches me here.”_ he thought while saying aloud, “Oh, yes. I am.. _most curious._ ”

 

“ _Hurry..Hurry!!”_

 

The Viscount leaned away a bit, rubbing his chin. “Perhaps it is a little too soon for you?”

 

“I am a proper lady already.” Ciel told just as the music stopped. He gasped, snapping his head to crowd. _“Oh no, the dance has ended!”_

 

“Can you keep a secret from the Madam and your brother?” the older man asked.

 

“ _Don't be so pretentious!”_ he shouted in his head while smiling at the man, “Of course! I certainly can!” The Earl looked again to see Elizabeth running towards them. _“She's coming~.”_

 

Aleistor turned his face back to him. “You seem to be worried about something?”

 

“Ah! No..” he assured, _“My life will be over~!”_ Just then, the strings of a guitar strummed. Elizabeth paused, looking in the direction of the noise. Everyone seem to do the same, pausing from whatever they were either saying or doing. Ciel and the Viscount looked as well and the young master sucked in a breath. Amelia sat on the edge of a table with an acoustic guitar balanced on her crossed legs. She still was dressed as a man but now wore a black suit that was similar to the one Sebastian had been wearing. A lacy mask covered her face that was black as well and designed as a butterfly with opened wings. When knowing all eyes were on her, her slender begin to play the intro to an unknown song.

 

“ _Amelia! What is she doing?!”_ Ciel thought with surprise, _“She's not about to sing, is she?!”_ She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Her mouth opened and what came out was not her own voice but a male's.

 

_Never think_

_What's in your heart_

_What's in our home_

_So I won't_

 

_You'll learn to hate me_

_But still call me baby_

_Oh love_

_So call me by my name_

 

_And save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before you're too far gone_

_Before nothing can be done_

 

The Earl could see the daze expressions on the guests' faces as they became entrance by the woman's heavenly voice. He watched as well as the woman's fingers ran across the strings lightly, listening to her. The young man found himself thinking of those fingers touching his face. Thinking of those pink lips pressed to his like the day before and uttering his name with passion. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts and looked at the Viscount, thinking he was hypnotized as well. To his relief, the man wasn't for he had a look of confusion on his face.

 

“I don't remember requesting a performer..” he uttered to himself. Suddenly, Amelia's words from before popped into his head like when he was dancing.

 

“ _Show off your inner feminine sex appeal!”_

 

“ _Right! This my chance!”_ he thought, looking towards the man and showing off his cutest feminine visage.“My lord. I have seen enough singing as well. _So..'kay?_ ”

 

The Viscount blushed, seeming affected by the Earl's cute look. “All right, my robin.” he said, unaware of the shiver Ciel did from his own actions. He led the young man up the stairs towards the great red draping in front of them. He swept them back, revealing a open door behind them. “ _Right this way, my dear._ ”

 

_I'll try to decide when_

_She'll lie in the end_

_I ain't got no fight in me_

_In this whole damn world_

_Telling you to hold off_

_She said hold on_

_It's the one thing that I've known_

 

_Once I put my coat on_

_And how I know it's all wrong_

_She's standing outside holding me_

_Say oh please_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

 

Amelia saw out the corner of her eye the Earl disappearing behind the draping. She made a mental note of that and continued to sing the last verses. The woman was happy that the Viscount didn't get bewitched by her. She was also surprise that her voice changed to sound like Rob Pattinson's lazy drawl singing. Inwardly, she frowned, remembering her last words with the demon.

 

“ _Great.”_ she thought unhappily, _“Looks like I own Sebby now. But I meant what I said before, I'm **not** getting him a cat.”_

 

_Girl, save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before you're too far gone_

_And before nothing can be done_

 

_Cause without me_

_You got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

 

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Hold on~_

 

When the song ended, the crowd erupted into applause. The time traveler stood and bowed to them. She then noticed a group of women were coming towards her with smitten expressions. A shiver of appall passed through her and she quickly rushed off, looking for Sebastian. She sighed with relief when finding him standing with Madam Red and Lau. The former baroness came up to her and held her hands, smiling big.

 

“That was wonderful, Amelia!” she complimented.

 

“Indeed.” Lau agreed, smiling with a hint of knowing in it. “How ever did you make your voice sound like a man's?”

 

“Let's just say,” Sebastian smiled, answering for her. “That she has a _talent_ for mocking voices.”

 

* * *

 

All that was heard in the dimly lit corridor was the sound of Ciel's booted heel clicking against the stone floor. The Viscount was silent as he led him down. Just then, the sound of clapping echoed around the two.

 

“ _Amelia must have finished singing.”_ the Earl thought while saying, “The guests seem to be having fun in the hall.”

 

“Yes, but you will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going.” Aleistor told, opening the door that they finally arrived at. He led the young man inside and a sickly sweet aroma crossed Ciel.

 

“ _What is this?”_ he thought, _“This room smells awfully sweet.”_

 

“A splendid plac-” he repeated, only to stop when the feeling of dizziness overcame him. He swayed on his feet before pressing himself again the door. His vision was blurring as he could barely make out the Viscount walking towards him.

 

“ _Damn!”_ he thought as he slid down the door and to the floor. _“I have to get out of here..quickly..”_ But it was too late for he had black out. The Viscount stood over him with a smirk.

 

“ _Oh, yes. A very splendid place indeed.._ ” he said aloud, “ _My little robin.._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Never Think by Robert Pattinson


	13. A Game of Chess, Mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem written by me :D

 

_ Lavender Girl _

 

_How is it that out of all_

_The Lavenders in this garden,_

_You are the one with the most life?_

_Out of the thousands here,_

_You picked yourself free_

_And propose yourself to me._

 

_You are brash,_

_but thoughtful._

_You speak like a sailor,_

_but are as sweet as an Angel._

_And you have a way of making_

_Everyone like you._

 

_But I find myself_

_I watch you, from afar_

_Smiling as bright as the sun,_

_While you interact with the others._

 

_Then suddenly,_

_Your sea-colored eyes_

_Turn to me_

_And I find myself unable to breathe_

_My heart quickens_

_And I begin to perspire._

 

_Unaware of my state of being,_

_You run to me_

_With welcoming arms_

_That then envelope me in_

_Your heavenly warmth._

 

_You whisper my name with care_

_And I must suppress a moan_

_Again I start to question_

_Why you chose me?_

 

_And like magic,_

_As if you've somehow read my mind,_

_You utter,_

_"Because you are the sunlight which makes_

_This Lavender girl grow.”_

* * *

Ciel sat in nothing but darkness but he could still see as clear as day. The floor underneath him rippled like water ever now and then. Not a sound was made in the vast space and when he tried to call out, air bubbles would float out and into the air-like he was indeed stuck underwater. But he knew what he was in wasn't water but shadows. The _Darkness_ that wanted to creep into his body and swallow him whole as Sebastian had stated long ago. Just then, something -or rather someone- stepped through the shadows. It was Amelia but her appearance was different. Her upper body was naked but long waves of lavender hair fell down her front, covering her breasts. A large gold necklace wrapped around her neck and gold cuffs covered her wrists. A halo of golden twine wrapped around her head as well with gilded feather earrings dangled from her ears. Her lower half was covered with a flowing thin-linen skirt that split along the sides. Behind her was her black wings, folded closely to her back and her eyes glowed like blue-green flames. The woman reminded him of the drawings of ancient Egyptian Goddesses he had seen in books. As the young man stared with wonder, she walked up to him but stopped a few feet away.

 

“ _Amelia..”_ he thought in a daze.

 

She smirked. _“Do you not ever get bored of being in the shadows, boy?”_

 

He blinked when hearing her voice in his head. _“I-I don't know.”_

 

“ _Do you not miss the Light?”_

 

“ _I'm not sure..”_ he replied, looking down. _“The shadows are all I know now. I don't think I can even find the light anymore..”_ The Angel bent down and wrapped her long black nailed fingers under his chin, lifting it. He looked into her fiery eyes.

 

“ _What makes you happiest?”_ she asked softly. _“It may help bring the light closer to you.”_ Images of her and him flashed through his mind then-Of them dancing around in the study, sharing bites from the chocolate head of the Wild Earl, and sleeping together peacefully in her room in the town house.

 

“ _You..”_ he answered, staring intensely at her. She smiled before helping him up. Ciel leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently. Amelia closed her eyes, melting from his kiss. She timidly reached up and caressed his face. He moaned; a fire beginning to burn in the young man. He wrapped him arms around her and pulled her close. The Angel suddenly pulled away and smiled sadly at him.

 

“ _Silly boy..”_ she said, placing a hand on his chest. _“I am not the one you are after..It is the_ _ **other me**_ _.”_

 

“ _But you are Amelia.”_ he told as she shook her head.

 

“ _No, I am not.”_

 

“ _Then who are you?”_

 

She smiled and leaned over, close to his ear like she was going to whisper in it. _“The woman that haunts her dreams.”_

 

Ciel's eye widen. _“ Emiliana!”_ he exclaimed with surprise.

 

“ _That right, little boy. Heh, you are so much like_ _ **him**_ _.”_ she uttered before pushing him backwards. _“Now then, awaken so she can save your soul, unlike I could with_ _ **mine**_ _.”_ He fell into the shadows then, sinking into them like a stone in water.

 

* * *

 

Ciel jolted awake, panting. “What an odd dream..” he whispered, trying to move. He then realizing that he was bonded by something. He tsked under his breath in annoyance but glad he was not dead..yet. It also didn't help with it being dark so he could see exactly what it was that was holding him.

 

“ _It's dark..No, a blindfold?”_ he thought, _“I've been restrained somehow. Ugh, as if the corset wasn't bondage enough, now I've been bound further, eh..?”_

 

He glanced around, listening for a sound. _“Anyway, where am I?”_ he questioned, pausing when hearing the sound of voices. _“The sound of people conversing?”_

 

“Quiet please, everyone.” said a familiar male voice. “Next, I present to you the featured item for which everyone has been waiting.”

 

“ _The Viscount's voice!!”_ Ciel exclaimed, _“Item? What is he talking about?”_

 

“Won't you please feast your eyes upon this!” The sound of something being lifted was heard around the young man and then an eruption of awe.

 

“Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art..” Aleistor stated, “Or keep and treasure as you would a pet. She would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well, would you not agree? Or according to demand, you may wish to sell her off in pieces.”

 

“Wh-?!” the Earl uttered, appalled.

 

“A price of this caliber is a very rare one, indeed.” the man continued to tell, “The color of her eyes is a beautiful contrast between the sea, which reflects the sky, and the deepest forest. Now, allow me to show you.”

 

Ciel frowned, finally understanding what was happening. _“An underground auction, eh?!”_ He felt someone start to untie his blindfold. _“This man..He's been selling off the organs of the murdered prostitutes here..”_

 

“The starting bid is 1000 pounds!” the Viscount told before the shouts of bids were heard. “Come now, does no one wish to place a higher bid?”Ciel opened his eyes slowly to see a candle lit room full of masked people from his sit in a metal cage.

 

“Sebastian.” he called, “I'm here.” Just then, all the candles snuffed out, leaving the place in darkness. The masked people begun to murmur nervously.

 

“What is going on?!” Aleistor shouted. Suddenly, the sound of snapping and crunching was heard along with a chorus of screams of pain and fear. As quickly as it started, it stopped and the candles magically relighted. Ciel was met with the bodies of the masked peoples and the Viscount laying about, knocked out. The sound of clapping made him turned his head to the left of the stage. Standing there was Sebastian, who was clapping his hands, and Amelia smiling, who's dark wings were seen behind her.

 

“Hiya, Ciel!” Amelia waved, grinning big. “Did ya miss us?”

 

“My, my.” Sebastian said, “You really possess no talent..save for that of being captured, sir.” The woman ran up to the steps then with the demon following but at a slower pace.

 

“Really now.” he continued, frowning a bit. “Do you not think you are too careless because you trust I will come when you call?”

 

Ciel looked at him. “So long as I carry the covenant, you will come for me whether I call you or not.” he stated.

 

“Of course.” the man smiled, closing his eyes. “I shall accompany you wherever you may go..until the very end.” The woman squatted in front of the cage then.

 

“I'll get you out of there right quick!” the time traveler smiled as well, grabbing the two of the bars. He watched with surprise as she pulled them apart with startling strength, making a large opening. She then held out a hand to him. “Come now, my lord.” The young man placed his hand in hers, letting her help him out.

 

“Though your body may perish one day, Sebastian will never leave your side.” Amelia stated to him, wisely.

 

“Yes, I shall escort you to the farthest reaches of hell.” the demon told, flicking his finger and magically snipping the ropes binding to young man. “I do not speak falsely..as humans do.”

 

“Good, so don't you ever lie to me. Not ever!” Ciel ordered.

 

Sebastian bowed. “Yes, my lord.”

 

The Earl looked at the young woman. “And that goes for you as well!”

 

“Dude, chill.” Amelia told before jerking her thumb at the passed out Viscount. “If I didn't care about ya, you think I'd have kicked Chester the Molester's ass over there? So, don't think I'll lie to you either. But if I do, it's for a good reason.” He nodded, blushing a bit.

 

“Oh, I've also already contacted the _Yard_..” the butler informed to his master, “So they should be arriving at any moment.”

 

“Then let's not dawdle.” the Earl said, walking down the steps. “The chaps at the _Yard_ will be none too pleased to find us here.”

 

“Yes, especially with the appearance of yours..” Sebastian snickered, “ _My lady._ ”

 

“Th-That's right!” Ciel shouted before composing himself, “Ahem. Anyway! With this, the case of _Jack the Ripper_ is closed.”

 

“Hmm..But it was over all too soon..” Amelia mumbled, glancing back at Aleistor.

 

“Chief Inspector, this way!” someone shouted behind the stage curtains.

 

“In any case, it would appear that the _Yard_ has arrived.” the demon said.

 

“Uh-oh. Time to hit the road.” the time traveler said, grabbing Ciel and placing him on her back. “Alley-oop! I've got Ciel. Sebby, think you can make us an exit?”

 

“I'm on it.” he replied, snapping his fingers. Over the stage, on the ceiling, was a large glass opening. When Sebastian snapped his fingers, it shattered; the glass pieces falling like shimmering rain. The young woman shouted to the young master to hold on before jumping up and into the air. She flew through the opening as quick as a rocket and into the quiet night air. She swooped down a bit and skimmed over the roofs of the London houses. All the while, Ciel had his arms wrapped tight around her neck, surprised that he wasn't choking the woman to death. He soon became accustom to the feeling of being weightless. He watched with mesmerized eyes as Amelia glided around like a bird; her wings would flap ever now and then. During the escape of the Viscount's manor, the grey wig had came off and her light purple spiky locks flutter in the wind. Her milky skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkling with mirthfulness. She glanced over her shoulder at him then, causing his heart to skip a beat.

 

“You okay back there?” she asked. Ciel could only nod numbly. She squinted at him for a second. “You're not becoming air sick now, are you?”

 

“I'm fine, woman!” he told, blushing. She chuckled before looking back ahead.

 

“ _Stop acting like a smitten girl!”_ he scolded himself mentally, though he was smiling on the outside.

 

* * *

 

“ _Jack the Ripper appears once more!_ ” Amelia read aloud from her comfy green chair next to a quiet Sebastian. “ _The victim is Annie Chapman. .A prostitute is sacrificed again!_ ”

 

“Bloody hell! How could this be?!” the young master shouted across from her, slamming his own newspaper down. “The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!”

 

“If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have committed the murder..” Lau stated, nonchalantly. “Then it does beg the question of a possible copycat..No, or even of there having been multiple culprits from the very start.”

 

“In other words, we were off the mark in suspecting the Viscount.” Madam Red summarized.

 

“Look like we're back to square one..I'll narrow down the suspects again.” Ciel sighed, glancing at his servant. “Sebastian, the list.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian replied softly, bowing a bit before walking off. Everyone watched him go before tuning back to their conversation. But Amelia kept looking at the closed door the demon had disappeared behind. Last night, when they had returned back to the townhouse, he was silent and only spoken to his master. And today, he wouldn't even glance at her and when he had to speak to her, he'd sounded formal, not the soft flirtatious tone the demon usually did when talking to only her. Like Sebastian was always telling the time traveler a lustful secret that made her quiver. That's why she couldn't understand why he was giving her the cold shoulder. She didn't do anything to upset him..had she? A somber sigh escaped her as she moped, resting her head on her hand and droning out the other's talking.

 

“ _Maybe later..I'll try to get alone with him,”_ she thought, _“And confront him about his behavior towards me.”_

 

* * *

 

Rain pelted the window of the parlor while thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The storm signaled that the season was over and the summer was going back to it's usual dreary grey skies and endless rain. Ciel and Sebastian were the only ones in there. The two were still looking over the paperwork on possible suspects. The Earl was dressed in his nightclothes with a robe over them. The demon was still dressed in his normal attire. The young man suddenly gave an exasperated sigh, sweeping a hand through his short hair.

 

“The population of London alone is 4.5 million. And that swells further during the season.” he stated, tapping his papers. “By simply relaxing the conditions, the number of suspects increases.”

 

“Still at it, are you?” Ciel and Sebastian turned to see who had spoken. It was Madam Red, dressed also in her nightclothes and a kimono robe over it, with her butler, Grell.

 

“Madam Red.” her nephew acknowledged.

 

“All work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy!” she smiled before holding up a Chess set. “What say you take a break for a round of this?”

 

“The Chess set, eh?” the young Earl stated, smiling slightly.“That takes me back.”

 

The older woman's smile broaden. “Doesn't it just? I got it out of the storeroom because Ciel was coming.” she told, sitting down at table in the room. She pushed aside the stacks of papers sitting there on to the floor. “Now, break time! Break time!”

 

“ _My poor papers..”_ Ciel thought as he walked to the table and sat across his aunt. She turned around and looked at her butler.

 

“Grell, see to the tea!” He bowed before scurrying off. Awhile later, he return with a tray of tea.

 

“As it is evening,” he stated, handing the tea to the two nobles. “I have prepared a herbal tea of rosehips.” The two took one sip and paused. The Madam stood up and glared at the man.

 

“Blech~! How can a herbal tea be salty?!” she barked, “And you call yourself a butler?!”

 

“Yes'm! Even so, I am still a butler for sure!” Grell replied, running out of the room. “I will make better tea!”

 

Madam Red sat back down, annoyed. “Really!” she huffed before glancing at the demon, who was working diligently. “By contrast, your butler is really rather competent, or should I say a hard worker, or-?”

 

“Not particularly?” the Earl added, glancing at her.

 

“Certainly not to that extent.” she told, picking her white Pawn and placing it next to his black Pawn. “If Sebastian is that able, you may as well even leave the investigation of the Viscount's residence and all the rest to him.”

 

The young man picked up his black Knight. “He is both my _might_ and my _hands and feet_.” he stated, “Sebastian is but a _chessman_.” He then placed his Knight in one of her Pawn's spot and took it. “And that only I, _the horseman_ , can move the _horse_. If I were to defeat my opponent with an _automaton of a chessman_ , the achievement could not be considered _my own._ ”

 

Ciel smirked, leaning back. “I always give the orders and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this Knight is..” he continued, “That he is the _Knight_ who can move to any square in one fell swoop. Like this.” He picked the piece up and knocked the woman's Queen over.

 

“But that's against the rules!” she shouted, flustered.

 

“Indeed. That is, if we are playing a game of chess.” her nephew informed, knowingly. “But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules..and chessmen will betray the players.” He looked straight into her eyes as he said the next part. “And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right?” Madam didn't respond, just looked at him with a sad frown.

 

“On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard done immediately amounts to..” he finished, placing his Knight where the Queen was in front of the King. “ _Checkmate_.”

 

“Surely there must've been another way for you to live, one that didn't involve you becoming the underworld's watchdog.” the former Baroness said quietly, “I'm certain my elder sister, your mother, would've wished for it too. But despite that, here you are..Have you returned, after all, to the underworld.. _because you wish to avenge my murdered sister and her husband?_ ” Ciel was silent but she noticed the twitch he did at the the mention of his deceased parents.

 

“Neither my sister and brother-in-law...” she told sincerely, “Nor Lizzie and I would want that.”

 

“I have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort.” Ciel said strongly, “Were I to avenge them, the dead still would not come back to life..much less be able to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it vengeance or a battle of revenge is just glossing over the truth, such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all..a luxury of the living, wouldn't you say?” Sebastian had stopped writing, now looking at his master and listening to what he told. “I did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I return for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive..a taste of the humiliation and pain that I suffered.” He picked up the white Queen before placing his King down. “Checkmate.”

 

“Aw, gosh! That makes forty-six losses in a row for me.” Madam Red sighed, scratching her head. “You've always been good at this kind of thing, and I've been losing to you since way back when.” She chuckled lightly, catching the young man's attention. “I still remember the day you were born as if it was yesterday. I'd just started out as a nurse and didn't know what to do during the delivery..As a newborn, you were tiny and precious and I felt I had to protect you. Though, in the end, I couldn't bear any children of my own..” She stood then, walking towards Ciel and placing a hand on his head. “To me, you're like my real son. And as a mother to her son, I want you to wash your hands of the underworld.”

 

The Earl gently pushed her hand from his head. “I'm here now because I wished for this. I've made my choice. So..” he told her, “I have no regrets, and I do not wish to depend on anyone.”

 

“ _But_ _ **her**_ _..”_ whispered a tiny voice in the back on his mind. He ignored it and stood, kissing his aunt on the cheek.

 

“Now, if you will excuse me.” Ciel said, walking to the door. “It's been fun, Madam.”

 

She smiled, watching him go. “I won't lose next time..Ciel.”

 

He glanced back at her, smirking. “Good night.”

 

“I made some more tea- Awah!” Grell said, coming through the door and almost running into the Earl. Madam Red sat back down, sighing heavily.

 

“Why does he..” she maundered, “Why must that child..shoulder something so heartbreaking and painful?”

 

“My master always carries out his word..” Sebastian replied as he stacked the fallen papers, “Even if the path he must walk as a result is long, dark and cold..That is why I have vowed to serve by the young master's side..Miss Amelia as well.”

 

“I suppose he'll keep on going even if I try to stop him..I couldn't even be there for him when he was suffering the most.” the Madam said before smiling slightly, “But at least he does have you and the charming young woman to help him along now.”

 

She closed her eyes then. “Sebastian.” she called, getting his attention. “I know I shouldn't ask this of you or of Amelia when we barely know each other..But please don't you two ever leave his side..so he doesn't stray off his path and wander alone.”

 

The demon knelt by her side. “I, and I speak for Miss Amelia as well,” he promised, bowing. “Shall stand by him and protect him until the very end.” He stood then and walked out the door. Grell watched him go before strolling up to his mistress. She was silent with her hands covering her face.

 

“Madam?” he called quietly. She slowly looked up and her face was a visage of coldness. Lightning flashed in the window, making her eyes look as hard as steel.

 

“M-Madam..” Grell called again but nervously from her sudden change of emotion. She turned towards the man before opening her mouth to tell him something..

 

* * *

 

“What a frightful night.” Lau uttered as he stood by the window, “ _It would seem a storm is brewing.._ ”

 

“Hm?” Amelia said as she sketched on the large drawing pad, “Did you say something, Lau-san?”

 

“Oh, just that a storm is brewing outside.” he restated with nonchalance.

 

“Yeah, it sounds like it's raining cats and dogs out there.” she agreed.

 

The man glanced at her. “Cats and dogs?”

 

She chuckled behind the pad. “It's an expression that means it's raining really bad. Don't we English folk make up strange phrases?”

 

“Indeed.” he replied, looking back out the window. “You know, it is very surprising that you want to..as you said earlier, _hang out_.”

 

“Why's that?” she inquired.

 

“Oh, I just thought you might of dislike me.” he answered, hinting at the other day.

 

“Really? Well, I don't.” Amelia told, looking over at him. “I think you're pretty cool. Also you dress awesome, heh!”

 

“I thank you for that bizarre compliment.” Lau laughed.

 

“No problem.” the time traveler grinned, “Well, I'm done sketching you. Ya' wanna see?” He walked over and took the drawing pad handed to him. What met his eyes were a mirror copy of himself, looking refined as he leaned against the window frame. She had captured the knowing quirk of his lips and the playfulness in his eyes perfectly.

 

“Dear Buddha..this is amazing.” he gasped, looking at the woman with widen eyes. “Is there anything you can't do?”

 

“Hmm..” she thought with a look of seriousness, “I can't lick my elbow.” The Chinese man laughed, placing the pad down on the coffee table.

 

“You know, in China, when someone makes a quip to a nobleman,” he stated, “They receive a punishment.”

 

Amelia gulped. “Uh..What kind of punishment?”

 

Lau shrugged. “Depends on the person.” he answered, “It could be water torture, lashes, or..THIS!” He reached over as quick as a rattlesnake and tickled her sides. The young woman busted out laughing. She fell to the floor, hoping to get away from his tickling fingers but to no luck. He followed her down, tickling faster.

 

“S-Stop, hehe!” she laughed, trying to crawl away. “You're going to make me piss myself, hahaha!”

 

“Ah, foul language also receives this punishment.” the man grinned evilly. Amelia rolled onto her back, clutching her chest as she laughed harder. Lau crawled over her and started tickling her neck, making her twitch like worm. Just then, the door to Lau's room burst open, revealing Sebastian. He stared at the scene before him with widen crimson eyes. The time traveler, dressed in her flimsy green nightgown, was under Lau and looking up at him with teary eyes. Her pale face was flushed and she was panting heavily. The pose the two were in was so intimate..Lau caressing her face..Amelia's leg bent against the man's side..the slight glimpse of the woman's black lace undergarment showing.

 

“What is going on here?!” Sebastian demanded.

 

“Oh, I was just having a little fun with our dear _Angel_.” Lau replied, drawling out the last word.

 

The demon blinked at him. _“Did he just imply that he knew what Amelia was?”_

 

“Sebastian, it's not-” she tried to explain, standing up. But said person grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room, managing to close the door as well. Lau continued sit on the floor; a smirk spread wide on his face. Sebastian walked briskly down the hall, dragging the woman along. She struggled in his grip but was unable to remove her wrist.

 

“Sebby, come on. Let go.” she begged. He ignored her, causing her anger to rise. Suddenly, her unnatural strength appeared and she yanked her arm away swiftly. The demon turned around sharply and glared at her. Amelia return the look as she rubbed her bruising wrist. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

“You being _friendly_ with the men you meet.” he told harshly, “You shouldn't be doing such things. You're just lucky it was me who found you two instead of the Madam or worse, Ciel.”

 

“What happen with Lau was a misunderstanding.” she told, glaring at him. “And so what if the Madam or Ciel were the ones? They wouldn't-”

 

“In this era, doing those kind of acts will have people start calling you a whore if found out,” Sebastian stated coldly, “And you staying with us will shame the Phantomhive name if so.”

 

“Are you call me a whore, Sebastian?” the woman questioned angrily.

 

“From what I just saw, yes.” the demon answered without a skip of a beat. Amelia gasped, balling her hands into fists. She then swung one of her hands at him with rage. He caught it in mid-strike and pushed her back against the wall hard. She did the same thing with her other one, getting closer to his face but still got caught. Sebastian placed her other arm on the wall, pinning her fully. Amelia glared up at him and he returned the look. She then glanced down, biting her bottom lip. Tears started to roll down her cheek, causing the butler to blink with surprise.

 

“What did I do to make you hate me suddenly?!” she demanded, closing her eyes shut with pain. “Why are you treating me so coldly?! Why won't you speak to me with kindness anymore now, Sebastian?!” He stared at her as she continue to cry. Crimson eyes glanced away, sighing with shame. He then leaned down towards her face and licked her tears away. Her turquoise eyes snapped open as she felt him do so. After he finished, the demon rested his head on her shoulder.

 

“I do not hate you and I am deeply sorry for hurting you.” he apologized softly; his warm breath fanning over her cool skin. “I..I don't understand what is happening to me.”

 

“Sebby..what are you talking about?”

 

He looked up at her. “You and Ciel..or you with other men.”

 

She blinked with confusion. “Eh?”

 

“When you're together and acting so intimate or kindly with each other, my chest aches.” Sebastian explained, “Then I become angry, wishing it was me that you were acting like that with.” He let go of her then, not meeting her eyes. “So, again, I am sorry. I will learn to control myself better for you. Goodnight, Amelia.” With that, he briskly walked away, leaving the time traveler standing there in shock. She absorbed his words in and then a blush started to creep on her face as she realize what he meant.

 

“ _Is Sebastian falling for me?!”_

 

* * *

 

Ciel was now in his bedroom, lying down on his bed. He wondered what was taking his butler so long. A frown then graced his feature as he thought of a reason.

 

“ _He's probably with Amelia.”_

 

Ever since the dream he had back at the Viscount's estate, his feelings for the time traveler were slowly surfacing. He knew it was wrong to feel them when he was engaged with Lizzie. But there was just something about the woman that made his heart race. She made the darkness around him disappear whenever she was near as if she was his only personal ball of sunlight. The Earl closed his eyes, hoping that he would dream of her but the sound of his door creaking opened awoke him. His blue eyes looked at the demon, walking calmly in with the paperwork in his hands.

 

“Well?” Ciel questioned, “How about it?”

 

Sebastian glanced down at the papers. “No matter how many times I simulate the events,” he informed, “Only the Viscount could have been involved in this string of murders.”

 

The young master sat up, running hand through his hair. “So, we have to alter our search conditions?” he inquired, feeling irritated. “The Viscount couldn't have been involved in yesterday's killing!”

 

“Yes, true.” the demon agreed, “It would have been impossible for any of the persons who were at the Viscount's residence.” Ciel leaned back against the stacked pillows on his bed, sighing.

 

“Anyway, tomorrow, we'll..” he paused, glancing at his butler, who was smiling. “Sebastian..you don't mean..”

 

A smirked played on the butler's lips. “I have told you many times..that I do not lie.” Sebastian told, walking towards his master. “I, your _chessman_ , am your _might_ , your _hands and feet_..you alone will decide..you yourself will choose and for that, I shall become your _might_.” He reached his hand out and lightly touched the young man's face. “ _You said as much that day._ ”

 

The demon then bowed in front of Ciel. “I am merely a butler. I will not cross that line.” he continued, “I only faithfully execute what the master orders and answer what the master asks me.”

 

“So, it was impossible for a person who was there?” Ciel asked, looked down at the man.

 

“Yes, exactly.” the demon replied, meeting his eye.

 

“Now, I see..” the Earl said, gritting his teeth. “You bastard..” Sebastian laughed a bit, standing up and throwing the useless papers in the air.

 

“By your order, I, your chessman shall become your sword.” he vowed, “ _Now then, let us move into check..master._ ”

 

 


	14. Screaming in the Macabre Rain

 

The sky over London was no longer blue and clear. Instead, white and grey replaced it, signaling the end of the season had come. Every now and then, thunder would rumble in the sky but the rain was yet to be seen. No one was out walking around in the deary weather now..well, expect for the Earl and his butler. The two stood in one of the many alleys in the East End, leaning against a wall. They were watching an apartment that belong to a prostitute that was the next target. Ciel was dressed in commoner clothing to disguise himself while Sebastian stayed in his normal attire. The young Earl shivered as a chilling wind struck him, making his butler look at him.

 

“It's cold..” he uttered.

 

“Though your usual garb would have stood out in the East End,” Sebastian said, unbuttoning his coat. “You must be feeling the chill in those clothes. It looks like it might rain as well.”

 

“Wearing that will make me stand out just as much, so I'll pass.” Ciel said, refusing the coat. “You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?”

 

The demon nodded. “Yes. That is the only entrance and this the only path that leads to it.”

 

The disguised Earl glanced back at the place. “And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?”

 

“Yes. I think I have told you as much numerous times?” the butler replied.

 

“Quite..In addition to the murdered prostitutes _lacking internal organs_ ,” the young master stated as he turned back around. “There is still another commonality. But.. _what makes killing them a necessity for him?_ Moreover, I..” Ciel sighed, looking at Sebastian. His eye widen when seeing the demon cuddling a stray kitten. “Hey, have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Sebastian?!”

 

“Ah, excuse me.” he apologized, “I could not resist.”

 

“We're not keeping it!” the Earl barked, “So, put it back!”

 

“Very well..” the demon complied sadly, putting the kitten down. “But she is so lovely...” Ciel shook his head as he turned away. While they waited, his mind wandered back to their conversation the other night.

 

* * *

 

“ _So, it was impossible for a who was there?”_

 

_The demon nodded. “Yes. It was impossible for a human being.”_

 

_Ciel gritted his teeth in anger. “Now I see..you bastard..”_

 

“ _Heh. I have spoken the truth many times from the very beginning.” Sebastian stated, “Likewise, I have not remotely lied with respect to the results of our inquiry.” He placed a hand over his heart and smiled at the young man. “_..S _omeone well-versed in medical science and anatomy.._ S _omeone with no alibi on the nights of the murders_. _.And someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic..The only **human being** who fulfills these conditions is the Viscount of Druitt.”_

 

“ _Indeed, you were telling the truth. However..” the young Earl glared, crumpling one of the papers in his hand. He lifted it up in front of him and ripped it in half. “The inquiry was but a farce!”_

 

“ _I was simply following your orders, sir.” the demon smiled. His master growled before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, which he dodged effortlessly. “My, My. Are you taking your anger out on me?” He bent down and picked up the pillow. “Young master, I thought you kept me by your side knowing full well what I am like.”_

 

“ _Tsk, like your true personality is really the reason you did such a thing.” Ciel commented, crossing his arms. “You did that just to spite me for becoming close to Amelia.” Sebastian stilled, glancing at him._

 

“ _That's right. I've noticed the way you look at her.” the Earl stated, “Just like you noticed how I am starting to act around her as well. I'll admit to developing feelings for the woman. .Are you?”_

 

_Sebastian looked away. “I would rather not talk about this, young master.”_

 

_Ciel glared; his contract beginning to glow. “Sebastian, I order you to tell me how you feel about Amelia.” Sebastian closed his eyes, groaning a bit. He reached up and ran a hand through his black hair._

 

“ _I think I am..It's been a long time since I have actually felt **feelings** for a person.” he answered softly._

 

“ _Well..us fighting for her affection would only distract us too much.” Ciel told, “We have to agree to let her decide, understood?”_

 

“ _Yes, my lord..” the demon replied._

 

“ _Good. Now, back to the matter at hand.” the young Earl said, ending that topic. “Is he the same as you?”_

 

“ _No, he is not.” the butler responded, shaking his head. “I daresay someone like him being in the human world is unusual in and of itself, but-”_

 

“ _So, he is neither a human nor a Devil?” Ciel interrupted, looking at him. “Then what..is he?”_

 

_Sebastian smirked. “He is...”_

 

* * *

 

“ _GYAAH~!_ ” The sudden alarming scream caused Ciel to snap out of his flashback. He and the demon both turned to look at the apartment.

 

“Wha-?!” Ciel exclaimed, “But no one entered the room! Let's go, Sebastian!”

 

The two quickly ran towards the door. The young Earl slammed it open only to immediately regret it. A bit of blood had splashed on his face as he watched _Jack the Rippe_ r's dark silhouette crave into the prostitute's mutilated body. Blood pooled around her body and pieces of her torn intestines scattered about the floor here and there. He stared in horror at Mary Kelly's stiff horrified face, looking up at him with dead brown eyes. He blinked and a vision of Amelia took her place, laying there staring at him with her no-longer-playful turquoise eyes that had pools of blood tears running down her face. Sebastian's hand came in front of his eye and blocked the terrifying image as he pulled him back, telling him not to look. But it was too late for the damage and more had been done. Ciel felt his stomach churned, felt his body shake, heard himself gasp as he felt the bilge start to run up his throat as the image of a dead Amelia flashed behind his eyelids. He leaned forward and let himself spill out the contents in his stomach onto the cobblestone. His body then went limp as he panted for breath, thankful that the demon was holding him up so he would not fall on his own vomit. A light rain then begin to fall, slowly washing it away.

 

“You have made quite a mess of things, _Jack the Ripper_.” Sebastian told as he watched the murderer walk towards them. “Or should I say.. _Grell Sutcliff_.”

 

“N-No, this is..” he denied while stepping out into the rain covered in the victim's blood. “I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already..”

 

“Already what?” the demon questioned, “We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night. How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?” Grell just stared at him with a sad frown.

 

“Do you really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do?” he continued, “Enough of this, Mister Grell..No, even _Grell Sutcliff_ is just an assumed identity, so..” The butler smirked slightly. “What say you cease your silly act, _Mister Grell_? I must say, this is my first time meeting someone of of your ilk in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like one of them.”

 

Grell looked down then. “Superb..job..” he uttered before looking back up with bright green eyes, smiling a set of suddenly shark like teeth. “Tee-hee! Is that so~!” He reached behind him and undid the ribbon holding his long hair back. “Hit the nail on the head, you did.” He then removed his round eyeglasses as the black in his hair seemed to wash away, revealing fiery red. “I am an _actress_ and a first rate one at that.” Sebastian watched as he combed out the rest of the black in his hair and then put on fake eyelashes. Grell replaced the stained cotton gloves with black leather ones.

 

“But neither are you Sebastian, yes?” Grell questioned as he placed a pair of red-rimmed glasses on his nose.

 

“The young master gave me that name..” Sebastian replied, “So yes, I am _Sebastian_.. _for now_.”

 

“Oh my, his faithful dog, are you?” the man smiled mockingly, “That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does!” He flipped his long red hair back. “Now then, once again, Sebastian..no..Sebastian darling!” Said man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff at your service!” Grell announced dramatically, “My dearest butler, I am in your hands!” He blew a kiss towards Sebastian, who shivered in disgust. “Oh! I finally get to show you my true colors! It was literally mortifying to be seen in front of a stud such as yourself with no makeup on! And my hair was dreadfully dull, too! Tee-hee!”

 

“You know, little old me has never ran into a Devil posing as a butler before.” he told the demon, “So at first, I was just as shocked as shocked can be!”

 

“Allow me to echo those sentiments, hm? For I too have been living for quite some time, but..” Sebastian stated as the rain got heavier. “I have never heard of _someone of your ilk_ being a _butler_. One who is supposed to stand neutral between God and humans.. _a Death God_!” Grell smiled wickedly at him as he said out loud what he really was. “Why did you, a _God_ , of sorts become a butler?”

 

“Don't be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie.” the Reaper scolded teasingly, “But..very well..I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman.”

 

“And that woman is-” the demon started to say.

 

“Whether you hear him out or not,” interrupted a familiar voice as the person finally stepped out of the apartment. “I think you already know..Sebastian.” Ciel reached up and removed his butler's hand from his face and stared at the person he knew all too well.

 

“..Madam..” he whispered, silence for a moment before speaking again. “ _Keep friends close, but enemies closer_..Amelia's words the other day were right..”

 

“I miscalculated.” she stated calmly, “I never imagined there would be someone, let alone two, by Ciel's side who could see through Grell's disguise. That day when that young girl started rambling about the stench of Death and now your dear butler, Sebastian.”

 

“Madam..you, of course, were on our initial list of suspects.” her nephew informed, “But..your alibi was flawless.”

 

She crossed her arms. “How could you, Ciel?” she scolded lightly, “You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?”

 

He just stared at her. “If the possibility of one being Jack exists- kin or acquaintance -it matters not.” he responded, “No human on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam.” The young Earl glanced at Grell briefly. “But it is a different story with a Death God as your accomplice.”

 

“If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing..” Ciel continued, “He would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the West End and the East End. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes, no one would pay any heed. Therefore, only the two of you can be _Jack the Ripper_ \- Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff!”

 

“The victims in the Ripper case had something else in common, on top of being prostitutes and missing their wombs.” he pointed out to them, “All of them underwent a certain procedure at the Royal London Hospital, where Madam is employed.” The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it revealed crossed out names of the victims with dates above and below them.

 

“This lists those patients in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife.” Ciel informed, “Only Mary Kelly, who resided in the tenement, was on that list and still alive. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here.” He lowered the paper as he looked down in disappointment. “But still..I was unable to save her..”

 

“How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew..my elder sister's son..” she said in a sympathizing tone, “If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again. However..” Her hand then clenched into a fist and her sad demeanor changed quickly into rage. “I will not yield this time!!” Grell smiled and ran towards Ciel at an alarming fast pace. Sebastian saw this and stepped in front of his master, going to block the attack when a voice cried out.

 

“NO!” The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed around the group. Ciel and Sebastian's eyes were widen as they stared at the person in front of them. Amelia, dressed in a long violet cloak, stood with her back to them. Her black wings spread out to their full length through the ripped holes in her cloak. But what really surprise the two was the object held in both of her hands. It was a long-bladed scythe that was made out of nothing but wispy black smoke that moved like it was alive. The time traveler was using it to hold back Grell's weapon, which looked to be a chainsaw. She gritted her teeth as she pushed the Reaper back. He jumped backward, landing on his feet like a cat, and stared at her with shock as well.

 

“Amelia, what are you doing here?” Sebastian questioned as he stepped next to her.

 

“I was coming to look for you guys.” she replied, keeping her eyes on Grell. “And it's a good thing I did. So, mind telling me what the hell is going and why the fuck he is using a goddamn chainsaw?!”

 

“We have discovered that Madam Red and Grell are Jack the Ripper.” the demon tuned in, “Grell is what is called a Death God. All Reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that..It is known as the Death Scythe. The Death scythe can be rather troublesome.”

 

“Something as unbecoming as a scythe like the one little miss over there has wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? So, I customized it to my specifications!” Grell declared, “A Death Scythe just for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed.” He grinned. “A tool that only a God like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!”

 

Sebastian stared at the weapon in the time traveler's hand. “Amelia..why do you have one?”

 

She blinked and stared at the scythe as well. “I..I don't know. I was flying over here and saw that Grell was going to attack you two..then there was this burning feeling in my hand..and this appeared..”

 

“Speaking of little miss, what exactly are you?” Grell questioned her, “I know you're definitely _not_ a Death God..yet you have a scythe..”

 

“She's a fallen _Angel_.” the demon told, “A rare one, that is.”

 

Grell's green eyes widen before grinning wider. “An Angel, huh?” he echoed, “I've never craved an _Ange_ l before..maybe you'll be my first.”

 

“You try it and I'll kick your flamboyant ass.” Amelia threatened, glaring at him as her wings rustled from anger.

 

He ignored her and glanced at Sebastian. “You know, my body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good little Grell this whole time!” he said cutely, wiggling his buttock a bit. “Now, I soo want to work up a sweat with Y-O-U!”

 

“Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays?” Sebastian said bluntly, “You're are not the type I would go for and furthermore, I am on duty at present.”

 

“Aww, you're so stoic!” the Reaper squealed, swinging his Scythe around. “I can't get enough of this side of you either, Sebastian darling!” He paused suddenly. “Wait..Not your type..What type do you go for?”

 

The demon said nothing but turned towards the young woman. She glanced at him, raising a brow. He reached out and placed his hand on the back of her head before bringing her face to his. Their lips connected, causing Amelia's sea-colored eyes to widen and then slowly droop close. She felt her scythe fade from her hand as the two kissed, her concentration becoming fuzzy. The kiss was close-mouthed but was filled with passion..and short-lived. Sebastian pulled away just well Amelia wanted more and glanced at Grell. He glared at them with fury that caused him to shake.

 

“Does that answer your question?” The time traveler looked at the Death God with dazed eyes, making her sober up when noticing his anger.

 

She pushed away from Sebastian and glared at him, blushing fiercely. “Idiot! Are you trying to get me to be turned into Angel shish kebab?!” He opened his mouth to replied when Grell spoke.

 

“I will pretend I did not just see that sickening display.” he stated to them, “Anyway, I have something to tell you, dearest..my reason for doing what I did. The color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lipstick.” He grinned devilishly. “That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamorous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful poisonous flower, right?”

 

He grinned widened even more.“And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colors will be the absolute best!” the Reaper continued, “I'll cut you deep, splatter you with all the many shades of crimson..and mess you up most glamorously, Sebastian darling!”

 

Amelia grimaced, scooting closer to the demon. “You sick bastard..”

 

Sebastian brushed his fingers along the back of her neck in reassurance. “A Reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow.” he stated unagitated, “Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both...and fair raises my bile.”

 

“I worked hard as a butler for my master!” Grell pouted childishly, “I didn't wear make-up or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!”

 

“I am appalled.” the demon sighed, tilting his head to the side a bit. “How can you call yourself a butler?”

 

The Death God leered at him after he questioned him. “ _Even so.._ ” he said, sticking out his tongue some and holding up the _'I Love You'_ hand sign. “ _I am still a butler..for Death!_ ” Ciel stepped up next to Amelia and Sebastian before slowly removing his eyepatch.

 

“In the name of the queen and my own evil title..I command you..” he ordered his servant, “Hunt them down!” Sebastian's eyes slitted like cats as he tugged on the end of one of her glove with suddenly fanged teeth.

 

“ _Yes, my lord._ ”

 


	15. The Tragic Beginning of the Red Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: The lost of a unborn child

 

“Right then.” Sebastian said, removing his coat. He quietly walked over to Ciel before placing his long trench coat over the young man's head.

 

“What are you doing?!” his master questioned with an annoyed tone.

 

“Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill.” the demon smiled at him, “I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the townhouse and I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort.” His crimson eyes drifted over to the young woman standing next to the young Earl. Her turquoise eyes held concern for him and his master as their eyes locked. He reached over and brushed back a wet strand on her pale cheek behind her ear.

 

“Watch after the young master for me.” he told her softly. Her cheeks blushed pink, her black wings rustling. The time traveler reached out to him, her fingers brushing his forehead, before flicking him in the center between his brows. Sebastian stepped back, surprised by her action.

 

“Moron! I already planned on doing that!” Amelia huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. She looked back and her eyes held a bit of sadness. “Plus..don't make it sound like you're going to die while fighting to protect us, Sebby. We're all going home fine after all this is taken care of, understood?” The demon blinked at her before bowing slightly, placing a hand over his heart.

 

“Indeed.. _My Blacken Angel_.” The young woman's cheeks reddened from the intimate way he said ' _My Blacken Angel_ ' She immediately had a brief flashback of the vision with the demon version of him. The yearning she had felt then was rising in her now. Amelia wanted nothing more than for him to take ahold of her and kiss her lips passionately once more. She blinked, inwardly shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts.

 

“Oh~? I'm not going to let you all go running home just like that, you know?!” Grell said behind them, revving up his chainsaw. “Little Death Scythe here and I are both full of sooo much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to..” He then leaped incredibly high in the air, throwing back his Scythe. “.. _Hunt_!”

 

The time traveler stood in front of Ciel then, turning around to face him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her large wings did the same, shielding him. Sebastian saw this and pushed the two out of the way just as Grell's Scythe crashed down deep into the cobblestones, making a long crevice in the crumbling road. Ciel and Amelia landed on their sides and rolled until her back collided hard against the brick wall.

 

“Ah~!” the young woman cried as pain shot up along her back and into her wings.

 

“Amelia, are you all right?!” Ciel asked with concern, touching her face.

 

She squinted at him with a wary smile. “Yeah..I'm cool. Are you?”

 

He nodded. “I'm fine.”

 

“Good..” she whispered, placing her forehead against his as she smiled. The young Earl blushed as he sat up, the young woman's limp wings sliding off him like a feather blanket, before helping her up. They turned to look at the demon and the Death God. They were standing across from each other, watching for the right moment to strike.

 

“I much prefer the chasing myself to being chased, Sebastian darling!” Grell told the demon with a sharp grin, “So, let's have a marvelous round of tag, shall we?!” He ran towards Sebastian head on then.

 

“I have asked you before to refrain from uttering such vile drivel!” Sebastian told before flipping backwards as Grell's Scythe crashed down on the road once again.

 

“Don't be like that!” the Reaper said, running at him. “You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste _I'm sure_!” Sebastian grabbed the lamppost next to him, ripping it out of the ground. He then held it out in front of him to block Grell's attack.

 

“Oh~! You don't look it, but you're pretty powerful, Sebastian darling!” Grell gushed, “That warms my cockles too, it does! However..The real show begins now!” He grinned menacingly as his Scythe revved faster. “The Death Scythe can cut through a gas lamp.. _like a twig!_ ” To prove his point, the Scythe sliced through the metal pole, cutting into Sebastian's left bicep. Dark blood gushed out from the wound but suddenly froze. It then turned into what looked like strips of film, showing images of the young Earl, the servant's, Amelia and other events that had occurred before him.

 

“ _From this day forth..you are my faithful dog.”_ twelve year-old Ciel said from when they first met, played before him. It skipped over then to a current scene..one he treasured most.

 

“ _Goodbye then, little boy.”_ Amelia had said in her sleep after having her nightmare. Where she had caressed his face for the first time..the feel of her soft fingers touching his smooth pale skin..

 

He gasped. _“What is this?!”_ Time resumed and the demon stepped back, clutching his injured arm. His crimson eyes shifted over to the time traveler and young master. His chest constricted when seeing Amelia's worried expression.

 

“Sebby..” she called quietly but he heard it as if she had been standing right next to him. His eyes closed, imagining her lips close to his ear, whispering in it. Her sweet breath fanning the side of his face..He was brought out of his fantasy when hearing the Reaper speaking.

 

“How was it for you, hm?” he questioned with a lick of his lips, “The pain you felt must've been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we Death Gods have.. _The Cinematic Record_.”

 

“Death Gods receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing their memories using the _Record_.” Grell explained, “We look at what sort of humans they are and what sort of lives they lived. Should we _allow_ them to live?..Or should we _kill_ them?” A smile spread across his features. “People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when on the verge of death but that's just Reapers like lil' old me playing back that human's _memories_.”

 

“For those who receive the judgment, _This human should die_ ,” the Reaper continued, “We use our Death Scythes to sever their memories and souls from their bodies and..for them, it's _The End_.”

 

“I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but..” Sebastian stated calmly, “A peeping tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low.”

 

“Non, non! That is our job!” Grell reassured, charging at the demon. “But..yes, all right! I admit I am a bit curious about what lurks in the pasts of fine men like yourself!” The demon dodged, letting the chainsaw hit the brick wall next to him. He stood, excepting to see the Death God but was met with the empty alley.

 

“Especially...” Sebastian heard Grell's voice say suddenly behind him. “When they seem to be the bad boy type!” The butler turned around quickly, catching the sharp blade between his hands. The impact caused him to lose his footing and slammed his back into the wall. The long blade pierced through the wall once again, still spinning.

 

“Sebastian!” Amelia shouted, running towards him with her wispy Scythe forming in her hand.

 

“Stay back, Amelia!” he yelled to her, causing her to pause. “Protect the young master!” She stared at him before nodding and heading back to Ciel.

 

“Tee-hee! You can't play make believe with yours truly like you do with humans, Sebastian darling.” Grell told, pulling his Scythe down; it slowly gliding through the stones in the wall like it was paper. The blade got closer to his shoulder and sliced into it a bit. “The Death Scythe can slice right through memories, souls, dimensions, and even _Devils_!” While this was happening, Ciel stood across from his aunt in the still pouring rain.

 

“Why?” he questioned her.

 

“Why?” she mocked with a sneer, “What is the point of asking me now?..When you and I have become the _watchdog_ and its _prey_.” Secretly, she pulled out a long knife from her jacket pocket.

 

“If I don't hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted. In which case..” Madam Red said, running towards him with the long knife. “There is only one way out!” Ciel gasped, stepping back in surprise.

 

“Ciel, watch out!” Amelia's body flew into his side, pushing him out of the way from the attack. He stumbled back but regained his footing. The knife sliced deep along her back, cutting into the base of her right wing. She screamed out before gritting her teeth to displace the pain. The time traveler whipped around and kicked the Madam in the chest, sending her flying back. She collided with the ground, rolling, before stopping with her back to them, laying limp. The young woman fell to her hands and knees next to the young Earl. His mismatched eyes widen when seeing the gushing wound on her back. He ran up to her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Y-You idiot!” he scolded shakily, “Why did you do such a foolish thing?”

 

“Because..” she panted, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “I..want to..help protect..you..too.”

 

He blinked, his eyes softening. “Amelia..”

 

She slowly turned her head to him. “Ci..” A red heeled boot suddenly struck her on the side of her face, causing her to fly into the young man. She landed across his lap as he fell back onto the ground. The young woman crawled over him, holding him close in her arms like a mother protecting her child. Madam Red stomped down on her back, her pointed heel digging deep into the opened wound. Amelia held her ground, even while she cried out in pain. Having enough, Madam raised her knife and stabbed the time traveler in the already injured wing. The shock of pain caused her to let go of Ciel, giving the older woman the advance. She kicked her in the side, making her fall off her nephew. He scrambled up, looking from Amelia to his aunt.

 

“Madam..Why are you doing this?!” he inquired as he took steps back as she walked towards him. “You are a physician. Why would you kill-”

 

“A brat like you will never understand!” she yelled, grabbing his throat and slamming his against the wall. “Not ever!” Her gloved hand tightened, choking off his air supply. “I wish you..that someone like you..that someone like you had never been born!!” She raised her knife, ready to stab Ciel when a picture of her sister flashed over the young man's features. She paused with surprise. _“Sister...”_

 

Sebastian watched all of this happen helplessly as he struggled to keep the blade from cutting him in half. His limit finally peaked when the pain of seeing Amelia, still hurt, stand up to save his master. .When seeing the knife being held above his master, just about to kill him. He felt the full Demon come out of him then..felt his teeth elongate into fangs..his eyes slit like a feline..his fingers grow long talons.

 

“Young master!” he cried out as he pulled away from Grell and toward his direction. “Amelia!” The two watched as Sebastian came flying up behind the Madam. But what he fail to notice unlike them was that Madam Red had paused and was covering her face as if she was hurting.

 

“Stop, Sebastian!” Ciel demanded just as the demon's claws were about to pierce into aunt, “Do not kill her!” He paused, quickly changing back to his 'normal' form. He looked ragged as he stood behind the woman, panting slightly. Ciel stared at him, looking at his profusely bleeding shoulder as he held it.

 

“Seb-” he began to utter.

 

“Sebastian!” Amelia called with worry, running towards the butler as if she wasn't injured herself. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the blood falling on her from his wound, and buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her with soft, tired eyes. Grell laughed as he removed his Scythe from the blood spattered wall.

 

“Tee-hee! Why, Sebastian darling! You've got guts!” he said, “To think you would sacrifice an arm..to go rescue that brat.”

 

The time traveler glanced up at him with watery sea-colored orbs. They moved over to his wound. Her arms released him and one of her hands moved up towards the injury, brushing the demon's bloody hand aside. Sebastian watched as her eyes glowed as bright as the gas lamps along the streets of London. He watched transfixed as the hand on his shoulder cast a golden glow before disappearing just as quickly as it came. When the young woman removed it, his shoulder was clear of blood and of the wound.

 

“There..all better.” she smiled wearily, her eyes drooping some.

 

“Hm..that _Angel_ really is something, eh Sebastian darling?” the Reaper queried, which was unanswered by the demon as he wrapped his arm around the woman protectively. Yellowish green eyes then moved to the trembling Madam, narrowing. “But you are a wholly different story..Madam!” The older woman flinched when he said her name.

 

“You just go and kill that brat now, you hear?!” he told sharply.

 

“No..” uttered Madam Red.

 

Grell tilted his head as if he had heard wrong. “Hunh?”

 

“I can not..” she responded more clearly, clutching her chest with a pained expression. “I can not kill this child!”

 

“How can you say that now?!” the Death God snapped angrily, “After you've chopped up all those women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead!..And after _I've_ gone to all the trouble of assisting you!”

 

Madam Red clenched her fists. “But..but..” she stammered, turning around to face the Death God. “This child is my-!” Grell's chainsaw Scythe pierced her chest then, making blood spurted out of the wound and her mouth. The other watched in shocked horror as the assault happen so quickly that they had no chance of stopping it.

 

“ _I'm so disappointed in you, Madam Red._ ” the Reaper grimaced as he pulled out his weapon, causing the woman's body to fly back. “ _I can't say I care a shred for this plain woman you've become._ ” Ciel's eyes met with his aunt's wide blank ones as she flew back. He watched as the blood pouring out shot up, turning into multiple strips of film..of her memories. One of the memories became large to the size of a small screen..

 

* * *

 

_In the center showed a young Madam Red, fifteen at the time, with longer red hair and freckles speckling across her nose. She sat in a white gazebo, reading from a thick book. Her clothing were not flashy as the ones she wore now but simple and plain._

 

“ _An!” a female voice called, getting her attention. “Angelina~!”_

 

“ _Sister!” she said with surprise at the young, beautiful woman coming towards her. She had long, soft golden blond locks. Her eyes were the color of the deep sea. Her face looked like a feminine version of Ciel's. Her clothing were fancy and flowing which added to her beauty. She smiled warmly at Angelina as she got closer._

 

“ _In here again, I see.” she said, stopping in front of her. “Father is calling for you.”_

 

_She grabbed An's hand, pulling her up. “He has a guest he wishes to introduce us to.” she told, “We mustn't keep him waiting.”_

 

“ _Eh?! But I'm dressed like this!” An panicked to her sister as they walked back to the manor. “And I haven't powdered my nose!” Her sister turned around before busied herself by brushing the dirt off her younger sibling and fixing her dress quickly._

 

“ _There, all done!” she said when finished, placing a flower in the girl's crimson hair. “You look positively charming. You'll be fine!” She grabbed An's hand once again, heading off towards their home. “Were you reading again?”_

 

“ _Yes. I want to study lots and become a doctor.” the young girl replied, “I want to find a cure for your asthma, sister..Also, I'm unattractive and feel out of place at balls, so I may not be able to marry..”_

 

_Her sister looked back at her, frowning. “What are you saying?!” she questioned before smiling, “An is lovely and smart. You should have more confidence in yourself. And let's not forget..” She grabbed An's breasts., chuckling evilly. “You're awfully well-endowed!”_

 

“ _Sister!” Angelina squeaked, blushing furiously. The older sibling hugged her and laughed, causing her to do the same. As they did, Madam Red's voice appeared._

 

**_My elder sister's health was fragile._ **

**_But she was kind and beautiful,_ **

**_And did not put on airs and.._ **

**_I loved her._ **

 

**_I loved and envied her soft_ **

**_Flaxen hair, which was_ **

**_Like our mother's._ **

 

**_I met_ him _when I was fifteen_**

 

_The scene changed to her standing in front of a man with short-length black hair and handsome features as her father introduced her sister and her to him._

 

“ _Rachel, Angelina.” their father said, sweeping a hand towards the guest. “Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive.” Angelina stared with awe as he opened his mouth._

 

“ _How do you do?” he greeted with a velvety voice that caused her to blush lightly._

 

** _I despised my red hair,_ **

** _Which was just like my father's._ **

** _And I loathed the color Red._ **

 

_The next scene showed her and the Earl sitting together in the gazebo. She was blushing and fidgeting nervously, not making eye contact._

 

“ _Why do you keep your hair so long in front?” he asked politely._

 

“ _I am not like my elder sister..” she answered quietly, “And my hair is this red as well..”_

 

“ _You oughtn't be so ashamed of being different from others. It gives you character.” the Earl told kindly with a small smile. “An's red hair is truly beautiful. The color of Lycoris, a color that blazes the earth. Red really suits you and you should take more pride in it.”_

 

**_And then, I.._ **

**_Cut off my bangs._ **

 

_Angelina sat in front of mirror with Rachel behind holding a pair of scissors. The young girl stared at her newly cut bangs._

 

**_I grew to love my red hair,_ **

**_Which was just like my father's._ **

**_And I grew to love the color Red._ **

 

**_And I grew to love_ him _.._**

**_When_ he _visited, I wore the Red_**

**_That he had said suited me._ **

 

“ _My lady. “ a unknown voice called, “Earl Phantomhive is here.”_

 

“ _Coming!” Angelina responded. She went to powdered her nose before skipping out of her room and down the hall._

 

“ _Will he compliment me again, I wonder?” she thought with a smile. When finally reaching the parlor, she opened the door and eagerly walked in, only to pause when seeing the man she loved sit with her beloved sister closely with smiles._

 

“ _Ah, you're finally here.” Rachel said, “An, we have some good news for you!”_

 

**_The man I loved dearly was going_ **

**_To marry the elder sister I loved dearly._ **

 

_She now say with her mother and father in a grand church, watching the two get marry._

 

**_I wore my favorite Red dress_ **

**_To their wedding._ **

**_If the two I cherished so were happy.._ **

**_Then I too was happy.._ **

**_Or so I should have been.._ **

 

_The cry of a baby was heard before the scene came upon a newly-born Ciel being placed next to his mother._

 

“ _Madam!” said a nurse, “It is a fine baby boy!”_

 

_She smiled wearily with tears of joy as she looked at her son. “I'm glad..that he was born to us.”_

 

“ _An. You hold him.” Rachel said to her younger sister standing off to the side. “He's your nephew.” Carefully, she picked him up and held him close, looking down at him._

 

“ _He's so precious..”_

 

**_My Beloved and_ **

**_My beloved big sister's.._ **

 

“ _When he grows up, please play with him a lot.” her sister told._

 

“ _O-Of course!” An replied, smiling._

 

_Rachel smiled as well before reaching out and touching the Ciel's nose. “Heh,heh! Your nose is just like his!” An flinched slightly from her words._

 

**_I began to despise.._ **

**_The color Red once more.._ **

 

_The image of her, at a ball dressed in a crimson dress, laughing with some man flashed._

 

**_After that, I started attending_ **

**_The many social events that_ **

**_I had once hated._ **

 

**_I flitted from one ball to another,_ **

**_Wearing gorgeous makeup and_ **

**_Bright Red dresses._ **

 

**_And soon people began_ **

**_calling me Lady Red._ **

 

_Next showed her, much older but still a younger age then she really was now, laying over many books before changing to her waving goodbye to a small boy and his mother._

 

**_But I also threw myself_ **

**_Into my studies and.._ **

**_Against my parent's wishes,_ **

**_Obtained my license to_ **

**_Practice medicine._ **

 

“ _Auntie An, read me a story!” a very young Ciel asked with a much younger Lizzie._

 

“ _Hey! Ciel! Lizzie! What's have I told you about calling me_ Aunt _?!” Madam Red angrily as they ran away giggling with their family dog chasing after them.“Call me Big Sister!”_

 

“ _I feel a little guilty for always having you play with them.” Rachel said from her chair behind them._

 

“ _I don't mind!” her sister said, smiling back at her as she hugged the children. “I like children, and-”_

 

“ _Awoo!” the long haired black dog barked, turning around to the person walking up._

 

“ _It's father!” shouted Ciel as he and Lizzie ran off to greet him. “Welcome home!” Madam watched the man greeted his family with a longing expression._

 

**_My warm and loving sister_ **

**_and her husband._ **

**_My adorable nephew_ **

**_And his cousin._ **

**_The people who I held_ **

**_Most dear._ **

 

**_But..somewhere within me,_ **

**_There was always.._ **

**_An emotion of which_ **

**_I could not let go.._ **

 

**_And so I married a man_ **

**_I met at a ball._ **

**_I said “There is a man_ **

**_I cannot forget”.._ **

**_But in return,_ **

**_He said, “I don't mind.”_ **

 

**_He was a sincere_ **

**_and honest man._ **

**_And then I too_ **

**_Found myself_ **

**_With child._ **

 

_Madam Red sat in comfy chair as her husband laid his ear against her large belly._

 

“ _Is it a boy?” the man said, “Or is it a girl?”_

 

_She chuckled. “Men are so impatient. “ she uttered, “We don't know yet.”_

 

**_He cherished me_ **

**_And I was happy.._ **

**_or so I should have been._ **

 

“ _A runaway carriage just slammed into someone!” someone shouted, “Call for a doctor!”_

 

_Madam Red sat in a hospital bed, badly injured, as she listened to the male doctor._

 

“ _Your husband died upon impact.” he told, “You suffered an internal hemorrhage, so we surgically removed your womb, together with your child. It was the only way to save your life..”_

 

“ _An, how awful!” her sister cried, running up and hugging her. “How simply awful!”_

 

**_My sister often visited the hospital.._ **

**_To cheer me up.._ **

 

“ _An! I heard from the doctor!” Rachel stated as she ran inside Madam Red's room. “They say you'll be able to leave the hospital soon?”_

 

“ _Thank to you.” her sister smiled softly._

 

“ _We must celebrate then!” the elder sister said, “I know! My son will be celebrating his twelfth birthday soon. Why don't we celebrate your recovery together then too?!”_

 

“ _B-But-”_

 

_Rachel patted her back, continuing. “Don't worry! The correct way to celebrate a recovery is to drink and be merry with lots of people, haha!”_

 

**_And then.._ **

**_That day arrived.._ **

**_In truth,_ **

**_I had no desire to go._ **

 

“ _In the end, I could not refuse..” she thought with a sigh as she rode in the carriage to the Phantomhive manor._

 

**_For I.._ **

**_I.._ **

 

_The carriage came to an abrupt halt. Madam Red opened the door, stepping and looking at the coachman._

 

“ _Why the sudden stop?” she questioned._

 

“ _M-Madam.” he stammered, pointing a quivering finger in front of him. “Th-There!” She looked and her eyes widen with disbelief._

 

**_The color..that dyed_ **

**_That grey December sky.._ **

**_..Was that most hateful.._ **

**_..Red.._ **

 

_She stood a few feet away from the manor and watched in horror as the place was engulfed in the bright red flames._

 


	16. The Hateful End of the Red Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: Talk of Abortion

“ _Sister!” Madam Red cried as she stared at the burning home, “Brother!”_

 

**_That day.._ **

**_Each and every Phantomhive_ **

**_Lost their lives at the hands_ **

**_Of some unknown individual._ **

 

_The burning manor house slowly faded to the charred remains after the blaze was silence. It switched to show the Madam, don in black, standing in front of two closed caskets._

 

**_The manor was burnt to the ground.._ **

**_My sister and her husband_ **

**_were discovered in a terrible state._ **

 

**_A child's corpse was never recovered._ **

 

**_I lost everything that was precious to me._ **

**_Everything had flown somewhere_ **

**_Out of my reach._ **

 

**_I was sad, so sad.._ **

**_But even more so_ **

**_Did I envy my elder sister_ **

**_..For being able to die with_ **

**_Him, my Beloved._ **

 

**_And I continued to live on.._ **

**_As the sole survivor._ **

 

“ _Doctor!” said a nurse, surprised when seeing Madam Red. “Should you be back at work so soon?”_

 

“ _I'm all right.” she told the nurse, smiling wryly. “Work helps me take my mind off of other things..” She glanced down at the chart in her hand. “Besides, I'm due in surgery this afternoon.”_

 

_The image then showed a pretty yellow-haired woman with Madam Red sitting next to her, listening to what was was saying. The woman was a prostitute..pregnant with some unknown father's child._

 

“ _'Em brats jus' get in th' way.” she stated in a cockery accent, “I dunno 'oo th' father is, and I can't raise th' thing on me own. An abortion ain't free neither, nut I can't get no coves wi' a chavy 'round!”_

 

**_I hated them._ **

**_They had something_ **

**_I could never have,_ **

**_Regardless of how much_ **

**_I desired it._ **

 

**_What I wanted._ **

**_What I cherished._ **

**_I, who had lost it all.._ **

**_And those whores, who_ **

**_Possessed what I wanted_ **

**_More than anything.._ **

**_But were throwing it away.._ **

 

**_What had I done to_ **

**_Deserve that?_ **

 

**_Why did God_ **

**_Make me suffer so?_ **

 

**_I only.._ **

 

_The yellow-haired prostitute was seen waving goodbye to one of her customers. She walked down the eerily quiet alley way casually until reached a wooden door with a large latch. She paused from opening it when hearing footsteps come up behind her._

 

_She turned to look at the person. “Oh..?” she uttered, “Yer th' one from afore..” Her pale blue eyes widened when seeing something sharp being produced from the person's pocket. She pressed back against the door in fear as the person walked closer towards them._

 

“ _Wh-What d'you think yer doin'..” her voice quaked with fear, “No..Stop..” The image flashed to show Madam Red as the culprit, stabbing into the prostitute..showing the wicked procure of what she did to every prostitute to come._

 

_ HATE HATE HATE HATE!! _

 

**_And so I cut them_ **

**_into little pieces._ **

**_The prostitutes on_ **

**_whom I preformed_ **

**_The abortions._ **

 

**_I will do away with that_ **

**_which you do not desire,_ **

**_If you so wish.._ **

**_I will take away your womb,_ **

**_Your happiness,_ **

**_Your life-_ **

**_Everything._ **

 

**_Then.._ **

 

_The sound of clapping caused the woman to pause in her sinful actions. She turned around as the prostitute had to see Grell, watching high atop a church's steeple._

 

“ _Oh..my, my~!” he squealed, “You've done such a glamorous job! I've had my eyes on you..all this time!”_

 

**_A crimson-cloaked Grim Reaper smiled upon me._ **

 

“ _Thanks to you.” he grinned from his perch, “The list of the dead for this district is jam-packed!” Madam Red stared as her hopped down in front of her._

 

“ _But I understand veeery well how you feel. Those hideous broads deserved to die.” Grell told before hugging her blood-stained body to him, “I want a baby of my very own too, but it seems that my being male is a biiit of a problem. You and I, we're like two peas in a pod.” He moved back to look down at her face. “_ I..will lend you a hand _.”_

 

**_I.._ **

**_Cut my Red hair,_ **

**_Which was caked with blood._ **

 

**_..A few months later,_ **

**_My missing nephew_ **

**_Suddenly returned.._ **

 

“ _Ciel! Is it really you, Ciel?!” Madam Red shouted as she ran into a room, “So you were alive all along!” She paused in the doorway. Her young nephew stared at her with a impassive face that had been bandaged over his right eye. But what caused her to pause was the handsome, raven-haired butler that stood at the boy's side._

 

**_..With a_ **

**_Black-clad butler_ **

**_At his side.._ **

 

**_No matter how many_ **

**_Times I asked what had_ **

**_Happened while he was missing,_ **

**_He would not tell me a thing._ **

 

**_But that was all right_ **

**_Because Ciel had returned._ **

 

“ _I'm so glad! At least you survived..” she said, taking hold of his face. “Come, let me get a better look at you.”_

 

**_The only one who had returned.._ **

**_My Beloved-_ **

 

**He _, my Beloved.._**

**His _and my sister's child.._**

**_The child who looks so_ **

**_Very much like her._ **

 

_The woman let go of the boy's face and clutched the front of her mourning dress in pain._

 

**_I should have been happy_ **

**_That Ciel had been_ **

**_Returned to me.._ **

**_But a sense of unease_ **

**_Weighted on my heart._ **

 

**_Why did this child return,_ **

**_When_ he _did not?_**

 

**_Why did this child live,_ **

**_While_ he _died?_**

 

_An image of the woman and Grell standing in front of a mutilated corpse flashed on the screen._

 

**His _child was not him._**

 

**_That boy was the son_ **

**_Of the elder sister who_ **

**_Took_ him _away from me.._**

 

**_Why had I not been_ **

**_The one to marry_ him _?_**

 

_The screen changed to show Ciel in the carriage a couple of days ago, twirling the long lavender strand of the strange woman who rested her head against his shoulder._

 

**_And.._ **

**_Ciel, who had succeeded him,_ **

**_Finally came to capture_ **

**_Jack the Ripper.._ **

 

**_With that face_ **

**_That so resembled_ **

**_That of my sister._ **

 

_Ciel stood in the rain next to Sebastian, watching as Madam Red had came out of Mary Kelly's apartment earlier that night._

 

**_Sister.._ **

**_What more are you_ **

**_Going to take from me?_ **

 

**_This time.._ **

**_I will not yield_ **

**_A thing to you.._ **

 

“ _I will not yield to anything!”_

 

* * *

 

The screen shrink back to a film strip as time resumed. The many strips faded back to spurts of blood from Madam Red's chest. By the end of it, Ciel was wide-eyed, Amelia clung to the front of Sebastian's coat with tears and raindrops running down her face, and Sebastian stared with unreadable eyes.

 

“I loved you dyed in the deepest crimson of spattered blood..Madam Red!” Grell said with a touch of sadness before gritting his sharp teeth, “I haven't the least interest in someone..who gets carried away by silly emotions.” The Madam had finally fell to the ground, collapsing a few feet from Ciel.

 

“I helped you set up your alibi too.” the Reaper continued as he walked closer to her dying body, “And I even broke the rules that govern us Reapers, killing women not on the list, all for your sake.. _What an utter let down!_ ”

 

He knelt down next to her. “You were just the same as all those other women.” he told harshly, reaching over and taking off the woman's blood-stained red coat before standing. “You don't serve to wear red at all..No, ma'am!” The man took off the black one he wore and shrugged his arms through the red sleeves of the small jacket, letting it hang at his elbows. He looked down at Madam one late time.

 

“The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of _life_.” he said, turning away and walking off. “ _Farewell..Madam_.”

 

Amelia and Sebastian glanced towards the young Earl. He walked up to his aunt's still body and stared at her with blank eyes. The time traveler let go of the demon and ran towards him, ignoring the pain it caused her left wing and shoulder. Her turquoise eyes glared at the Death God as they crossed paths. Purposely, she allowed her large wing to smack hard into the Reaper's chest, making his stumble back. She ignored the piercing glare he gave her back as she halted in front of Madam Red's corpse. Kneeling down, the young woman placed her pale hand against the older woman's cheek; a bit of warmth ran up her fingers.

 

“She's still warm..” Amelia said to the young man across her, “I can heal her...” Her palms began to glow the golden aura and hover over the deep wound when a pale male hand covered hers; the glowing faded. She looked up into his mismatched eyes.

 

“No.” he said with a strong voice.

 

“B-But..I can save her..” the time traveler wavered, feeling her throat begin to close up on her. “I-I can bring her back. Just let me try, please. I know-”

 

“I know you can.” Ciel said with gentleness to her, looking deep into her watering eyes. “Believe me that I do..But she is better off this way..Madam will not have to suffer anymore, understand? She's finally _free_.” The woman nodded, down-casting her eyes as she placed her hands on her lap. He reached out and brushed his fingers over his aunt's opened eyes, closing them.

 

“Sebastian.” he called as he did so, “What are you doing?” The demon looked at his master; Grell walking pass him.

 

“I ordered you to hunt Jack the Ripper..It's not over yet.” the young Earl said, causing the Death God to pause mid-step. Ciel looked over at his servant. “So don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt down the last one.” Sebastian stared at him before a small smirk passed his lips.

 

“..As you wish.”

 

“Hee! I was all ready to let you go 'cos I'm really not feeling it anymore, but..” Grell chuckled, spinning around and thrusting his Scythe at Sebastian. “If you're desperate to die, I'll do you the favor of sending the three of you to Heaven!!” The demon ducked before jumping back, landing next to a pile of crates.

 

“Heaven, was it?” he smiled, lifting one with just his foot and kicking towards the other man. “I am not fated to go there, I fear.”

 

“Yours truly is just in the foulest of foul moods at the moment!” the man said, shredding the box. “So don't expect me to go easy-Eh?!” He was greeted by an empty alley. He then felt something- more like someone- land on the flat of his bladed Scythe. Turning around, he was met by Sebastian and his foot as he kicked out at him. The Reaper barely missed getting hit in the face by throwing his head back quickly. The demon landed gracefully in front of him, waiting for him recover patiently.

 

“Hey! You just aimed for my face right now, didn't you?!” Grell exclaimed, “You fiend! For a lady, her face is her life!”

 

“Oh, you are quite right on that account.” Sebastian told, smiling. “For I am a Devil of a butler.”

 

“Yo! You're not a chick, dude.” Amelia deadpanned to Grell with her hands on either side of her mouth so he could hear her. “Just a cross-dressing, murdering pansy!”

 

He whipped his head around towards her. “Quiet, you!” he shouted, earning the bird for her in respond. He turned back to the demon. “Hrm! Do you think a Devil can win against a God, hm?”

 

“It is difficult to say.” responded the demon, closing his eyes from a second. “Having never fought one, I cannot be sure, but..if the young master tells me to win..and if Amelia is cheering for me..then win I shall.”

 

Grell pointed his Scythe towards the other two. “I don't know what's happened between you and those brats, but you're awfully into them.” he said, “It just riles me right up! But..even a Devil such as yourself will perish if hunted with a Death Scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?”

 

“ _Not at all._ ” the butler informed, placing a blood-stained glove on his chest. “ _This body and soul..everything down to the last hair on this head, belongs to my master now. For obeying the master's orders so long as the covenant endures..That is, a butler's aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If he tells me not to die, I will not die. If he tells me to die, I shall disappear._ ” He paused for a moment, turning slightly to look at the young woman still sitting by Madam and Ciel. “And though, I do not have a covenant with Amelia.. _I would bow to her every will if she requested it as well._ ” She blushed and her heart fluttered at hearing his words.

 

“Hmm..” the Death God hummed, placing a hand against his chin. “I do rather like men who pursue the arts, Sebastian darling!” He ran towards, swing his Scythe at him which he evaded. “Suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels.. _and make you lick my shoes!!_ ” The Reaper swung again, missing the demon as he jumped backward.

 

“A Devil..” Grell gushed as he looked up at the demon, “..And a Grim Reaper.”

 

“Will we never be able to understand each other?” he continued, swiftly sidestepping another kick. “If a Reaper is one whose job is to retrieve souls..A Devil is a noxious beast that steals and devours those souls!” He leaped into the air with Sebastian right on his tail. “My feeling will never be requited..It's as if this is.. _the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!_ ” Sebastian, Ciel, and Amelia all paused and shivered in unison at the disturbing comparison.

 

“If you and I were the stars,” Sebastian commented to the Death God, “Shakespeare will grieve soundly!”

 

“ _Ah~, Sebastian darling!_ ” the Reaper recited, reaching a hand out to him. “ _Wherefore art thou, Sebastian darling? Deny thy Master and Dame and refuse thy spiteful name..and cast your eyes upon me alone!_ ”

 

“From the time.. _my master_ called _me_ _Sebastian_..” the butler stated, aiming a kick to his shoulder, only to have it evaded once more. “..That _word_ became my _covenant and christened me anew._ ” He landed graciously atop the roof of a building. “I have been Sebastian since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?”

 

Grell landed across from him a few feet. “Swearing on the moon is the act of an insincere man. Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love- tarnished eyes. You are a Devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips.” The man laughed greatly, shaking to his core. “ _Yes..Oh~, yes..You're giving me the chills, Sebastian darling! If it's your child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to birth it!_ ”

 

“Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting.” Sebastian grimaced deeply, “Not mention it is biologically impossible.”

 

“Ah~ Such an ice king, you are!” the Death God told, jumping up and bring down his Scythe at Sebastian. He blocked it with his hand. “A beautiful tyrant! An angelic Devil! A raven with the wings of a dove! _My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf..My very own Sebastian darling!!_ ” His face grew serious for a moment.

 

“What I said before about you is true, Sebastian darling. And you know it well.” he stated, “Yet you claim to _like_ that girl. Are you positive it is _like_ and not just _want_..The _wanting_ of tasting her unusual soul on your tongue?”

 

“Be quiet.” the demon ordered, growing angry. “My words are true. You only say this because you do not know the full reason as I do.”

 

“Even so, your love could never be.” Grell told, “She may have _iniquity_ in her soul but she is an _Angel_ none the less. _Devils and Angels do not mix well_..now, Death Gods and Devils, I believe _greatly_ we do!” He leaped up a bit towards Sebastian, readying to attack. The demon stomped his heel on the base of the Scythe, slamming it down into the roof to keep the flamboyant man there.

 

“Oh..Sebastian darling..” he sighed happily, glancing up at him. “I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity. But..” Sebastian leaned down, glaring at him as he brought his face closer to his. “..This is _The End_ of our romantic adventure.” The Death God then surprisingly head butted the man. He staggered back from the sudden pain, blinking his spotting eyes.

 

Grell reached out a hand towards him, grinning mercilessly. “Let us part with a passionate kiss..Sebastian darling!” The chainsaw Scythe raised high and back in the bright moonlight. “ _Now..I bid you a thousand..No, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!_ ” The serrated weapon then swung down and deeply across Sebastian's chest; blood spouting out.

 


	17. The Curtains Fall on this Demented Play

 

Turquoise eyes looked up at the building on her right, straining her ears to hear what was going on up there. Her heart was beating rapidly with concern for the demon..and for the Earl. She shifted her gaze to the young man across her, still staring at his aunt's corpse. His purple-and-blue eyes stared at her face with pure sadness. It was the first time she had ever seen him look so lost before..like he had lost a part of himself, not just a family member. The time traveler stood and walked around to sit next to him. Her right wing raised up above his head and shielded him for the light rain fall. He blinked, slowly looking over at her.

 

Amelia smiled at him warmly. “We don't need you catching your death now, Earl Phantomhive.”

 

He nodded, turning back to his aunt. “Yes..we have had enough deaths for one night.”

 

“Oh, Ciel..” the young woman murmured, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

As the blood flew out of Sebastian's chest and quickly turn into strips of memories, Grell grinned with twisted joy.“Now..” he said, “ _Show me a dramatic..no, a stimulating moving picture!_ ”

 

The memories grew around him before showing a memory of Mister Tanaka, laughing while drinking tea. It changed to Finny crying, Mey-Rin crying too, and Baldo yelling about cooking is art. The scenes began to rapidly change to more of the three. Grell stood there looking baffled at first before becoming panicky surprise.

 

“N-N-Now..Now just a minute!” he shouted, “Who the hell are these idiots?! There's not even a smudge of drama here at all!”

 

“You will only find mundane happenstances such as these over the past year..” Sebastian coughed, smirking.

 

“I'm not interested in ordinary folks like them!” the Death God told, angrily swinging his arms. “Show me something juicier!” As if called to his request, the demon bent forward in pain as strips of memories with Amelia appeared suddenly. The first one was of Amelia, pinned to the wall by him, crying.

 

“ _What did I do to make you hate me suddenly?!” she demanded, closing her eyes shut with pain. “Why are you treating me so coldly?! Why won't you speak to me with kindness anymore now, Sebastian?!”_ It changed to show her reaching out and touching a strand of his long hair.

 

“ _Your hair's gotten longer..” she said to him, “I like it..”_ The next one was different than the other two for it felt much older. It showed a woman that looked just like the other girl but with longer hair and regal posture. She seem to be caressing a young boy's face with sadness in her sea-colored eyes.

 

“ _Ah, yes. I forgotten.” the mysterious woman said sadly.“Goodbye then, little boy..”_ The strips of memories faded then, leaving Sebastian standing there, panting. Grell grinned, showing all his sharp teeth.

 

“Now that was dramatic!” the Reaper said, licking his lips. “It seems you already know the little _Angel_ and _very well too_ , tee-hee! Show me more of those, Sebastian darling!” The butler glared at him before disappearing suddenly. Grell blinked in surprise when hearing his voice behind him. He whipped his head around to see him smirking.

 

“My apologies..however..” he said, winking at him. “You must pay to see the rest.”

 

Grell frowned, glaring. “Tch!” The demon kicked out towards his face. The Death God ducked back and leaped a few feet away to create distance between them.

 

“Oh dear..My clothes are in tatters once more..” Sebastian stated woefully, walking a few steps towards his opponent. “I had hoped that mending the shoulders would help but this tailcoat is beyond redemption.”

 

“Worrying about your outfit at a time like this is very cheeky of you.” Grell grumbled at him, “And you keep aiming for my beautiful face, you devil. Perhaps your wounds were not deep enough?” He then smiled, bringing his chainsaw Scythe in front of him. “But I do love a man who cares about the way he looks, Sebastian darling!”

 

He sighed, removing his coat before facing the man again with glowing demon eyes. “I did not want to use this approach but..I fear I have no other choice.”

 

The Reaper chuckled. “Tee-hee..So, you've finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?” There was a silence then as they stared at each other.

 

“How about we bring this show to a close with the next attack Sebastian darling?” Grell suggested, taking a step forward; the demon mimicking him. “Let us bid this world farewell and be united in the next, okay?..” He then ran towards Sebastian at full speed; the demon doing the same. “ _Sebastian darling!_ ” They both leaped into air, posed to strike..to end each other. Suddenly, the sound of gears being caught by something echoed around them. The Death God stopped, landing back down in the alley a few feet away from Amelia and Ciel. He looked down to see the butler's coat stuck in his weapon. Sebastian landed across from him with a satisfied smile.

 

“..Eh?” he said before tugging on it to get it out but failing. “What!!! It stopped moving?!”

 

“If the cutting edge of your Death Scythe is dependent upon its revolution..” Sebastian announced, “It occurred to me that I only needed to keep it from doing so.”

 

“I'll get rid of this right away!” the Reaper grunted, struggling to pull the coat out.

 

“That tailcoat is tailored from top quality wool.” the demon continued, “The frictional force of wool is significant. Once caught, removing it will be no simple matter.”

 

“ _WHAT THE HELL?!_ ” the Death God shouted in fury. He knelt down and tugged with his might to remove the clothing.

 

Sebastian sighed heavily. “As it is supplied by the manor..I had wished to avoid employing my coat at all costs, but there was simply no way around it. It was practically all rags anyway.” He chuckled once, simpering. “ _The Death Scythe that can cut through everything. That is, if one can actually wield it..right?_ ”

 

“Now..Mister Grell..” He looked up to see the butler standing int front of him, looking down with slitted eyes. “You can no longer utilize your Death Scythe, can you?”

 

“Ah..Aah..!” he uttered with fright. Sebastian closed his eyes, nodding once. He brought up his hands and folded them together, cracking them loudly and menacingly.

 

“ _If we simply make this a battle of fists.._ ” he expressed, smiling. “ _..I do have some confidence I can win._ ”

 

“Ah..! H-Hey, wait..” Grell trembled as Sebastian loomed over him, “Don-Just not the face~! GYAH~!”

 

* * *

 

“..Whew.” Sebastian sighed, wiping his forehead with smile.

 

“Ah..Ah won't hurrget diiish..” Grell muttered from his beaten face.

 

“Oh..? I should expect no less from a Death God.” Sebastian told, walking away from him and towards the two watching. “A physical assault cannot kill you. But..” He bent down and picked up the discarded Scythe.

 

“Sebby..” Amelia called, looking at him warily. “What are you gonna do with that?”

 

He ignored her, turning back to the battered Reaper. “.. _What if I were to use this?_ ” The time traveler and Reaper both gasped.

 

The demon ripped his coat out effortlessly. “Since the Death Scythe can _make mince meat of anything_..” he stated, walking back to the man. “It follows that I would be able to make mince meat of you as well, no?”

 

“Wh-What are you think-!” the Reaper questioned in fear, scooting back. “Hold it..! Gyah!” The butler had stomped on his face, slamming it back in the road.

 

“I do not enjoy being stepped on..” he smiled down at him. “But being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether.”

 

“Ouch~!” the man cried, “Sebas..A-gyah~!”

 

“Your wails have a rather tuneful ring to them. As a reward..” the demon said, revving up the chainsaw. “ _I shall send you to the next life with the help of your favorite toy._ ”

 

“Plea-!” Grell begged, “Please, Sebastian darl..Stop~!”

 

He smiled brightly. “ _I think not._ ” He raised the Scythe high then. Amelia covered her face in the nape of Ciel's neck, not wanting to see the action done. Ciel wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on her head in comfort, watching his servant.

 

“Stop~!!” Grell screamed as his Scythe came close to his neck. Suddenly, something long and made of metal stopped Sebastian from killing him. The demon looked up in the direction it came from; the young woman and man doing the same. Standing at the edge of the building was a handsome man with swept-to-the-side raven hair with black-rimmed rectangular glasses. His eyes were blue with black rings in them and his posture composed. He was dressed in a three-pieced suit with leather gloves on his hands and dressed shoes. A white book was held under his arm.

 

“Please pardon the interruption.” His weapon retracted back then. It was a long rod with a clipper at the end of it.

 

“ _I am William T. Spears from the Management Division of the Death God Dispatch._ ” he introduced in a slightly deep, smooth voice. “ _I have come to claim that Reaper._ ”

 

“Will~!” Grell called with glee, sitting up a bit to look at the man. “William! You came to rescue-!!” The man had jumped down and landed on his head.

 

“Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff.” William stated, looking in his book as he continued to stand on his head. “You are guilty of having violated our ordinances.” He then kicked the man in the side of the head. “First, by killing those not on the list of the Dead.” He stomped it back down in the road before repeating the action. “Second, by using a Death Scythe without submitting an application for said use.” The other Death God bent down and grabbed Grell's long hair, dragging him as he walked away. “We will return to headquarters right away and have you submit a written apology and report.”

 

“Listen! I was just about to get killed, you hear?!” Grell yelled, “You're so cold-”

 

“ _QUIET._ ” William told sharply, swinging him by the hair and slamming him down on the ground hard. He let go of him and walked back towards Sebastian.

 

“I apologize for all the trouble that thing has caused you.” he bowed, handing him a small, white card. “Ah. My card.” His eyes narrowed up at the demon. “Really..Having to bow to a noxious beast like you..is an affront to all Death Gods.”

 

The demon threw the card over him shoulder. “Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast.” he chuckled, looking down at the Reaper. “Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it.. _no matter the manner of human._ ”

 

The Reaper stood, adjusting his glasses.“Taking advantage of that, you Devils seduce humans..and live by leeching off of them, isn't that right?”

 

“Heh..I do not deny that.” Sebastian replied, closing his eyes.

 

Amelia looked down; William's words whispering in her ears. _“Does Sebastian really care about me?..”_ she questioned herself, _“Or is he just trying to seduce me like any other being he would do it to?..Am I not_ _ **special**_ _to him after all?..”_

 

William glanced over at the two sitting by Madam Red's corpse. “Though as a collared pet dog..” he said, “..I suppose you're somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?” His odd eyes skimmed over Ciel before landing on the time traveler, still in her Angelic form. His eyes blinked with disbelief as he turned fully to face her. She looked up, feeling his gaze; only to stiffen at the intensity of it. The Death God walked briskly towards her before swatting down in front of her.

 

“I cannot believe this..” he uttered, reaching out and brushing his gloved fingertips against her cheek. “I have heard stories of you.. _The black-winged Angel that God and Satan loved dearly.._ _ **Emiliana**_ _..”_

 

The young woman's eyes widen; her feathered wings ruffling with uneasy. “I am not _Emiliana_..” she told, trembling from his cold touch.

 

“Amelia..” Sebastian called with concern, taking a step towards the two.

 

“So you are _**her**_ reincarnation.” William whispered, caressing her face. “You look just like her in the pictures I have seen draw of that woman..but you, Amelia, are different..You are more fiery, more wild, more..beautiful.” He leaned forward quickly, capturing her lips. She pulled away, covering her mouth. He smiled at her, reaching for her injured wing and plucking a glossy black feather. Sebastian charged towards him then with anger, ready to kill with the chainsaw Scythe.

 

“No! Sebastian, don't!” Amelia cried, reaching out a hand; signaling to stop. He paused, looking at her warily. The young woman turned back to the Reaper and with unnatural strength, slapped him across the face; knocking his glasses off. He stared at her with blue-black ringed eyes as hers glowed with fury.

 

“ _Thee had no right to kiss my lips. I should cut thy throat and watch thee bleed on the ground for thy insolence._ ” she told with a eerie voice before her voice changed back to normal, “But I won't because enough blood has been shed tonight. Now..” A finger pointed to the passed-out Grell. “Take your fucking, murderous underling and go back to where ever the hell you both came from!”

 

William smiled and picked up his glasses, standing. “Yes..much more fiery..” he uttered, tucking the feather into his outer breast pocket before placing his spectacles back on. “All right. It's time we returned, Grell Sutcliff.” The Reaper walked away from the time traveler and back to his underling, picking up his hair again and dragging him away.

 

“Good grief..We're under staffed to begin with..” he scolded the unconscious man, “And now I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again thanks to you.” Sebastian glanced down at the Scythe in his hands before throwing it at the retreating man. Surprisingly, he caught it with two fingers and glanced back at the demon silently, who glared at him with slitted eyes.

 

A bright smile spread across the demon's face. “ _You forgot something._ ”

 

“Cheers..” William told, shifting his gaze back to the Angel. “I hope we meet again someday, Amelia.”

 

“Not even in your nightmares.” she growled, barring her teeth.

 

He smirked as a black portal appeared in front of him. “Thank you for one of your lovely feathers. I will treasure it always. Now..if you will excuse us..” The Reaper turned and walked into it; he and the beaten Reaper disappearing into the dark abyss. Sebastian and Amelia sighed in unison.

 

“Geez..” she mumbled, standing up and running a hand through her soaked hair. “I need a freakin' drink after that shit.”

 

“Forgive me, sir.” Sebastian told his master. “I failed to capture the remaining culprit.”

 

“..Let it go.” Ciel muttered, looking back at his dead aunt. “Just..let it go.” The demon knelt by him and touched his cheek.

 

“You have become terribly chilled. Let us return to the town house at once.” he requested with a smile, “And I shall prepare hot milk for you as promised, all right?”

 

“..Yes, very well.” the young Earl agreed, standing up. He started to sway on his feet as he took a step. Sebastian was quick and caught him before fall.

 

“Young master!” he shouted. His master slapped his arm away with anger, surprising him. “Young-!”

 

“Don't.” Ciel told with distance eyes, “I'm all right. I can stand on my own. I'm..” He glanced once more down at Madam Red. “..Just..a bit tired..” Slender, blood-stained arms wrapped around his neck from behind and the pressure of someone's head came down on his shoulder.

 

“ _You don't have to be strong.._ ” Amelia's voice whispered in his ear, “ _Crying isn't a weakness..It's what makes one human..just like being scared. So, go on and cry. Cry until your eyes are red and dry..I'll wait here with you until you're done..For as long as I am here, you can always cry on my shoulder, my lord. I'll comfort you and shield you with my wings from peering eyes as you do so..Ciel_ ” He felt her wings surrounded them like a warm, feathery blanket. With her caring words and warmth covering him, shielding him from the darkness, he raised his hands to rest on her folded arms before letting out tears of woe for his aunt..his mother and father..and himself.


	18. A Scarlet Gala

 

Church bells rang through the air as three commoner siblings ran along the gates of the cemetery in front of the house of prayer. The second youngest of the three paused, watching people gather at the entrance clad in mourning.

 

“Big brother!” he called.

 

“Hm?” the older boy said, looking back.

 

“There sure are lots of people at the church over there, huh?” his younger brother questioned, “Why?”

 

“Dunno.” he answered with a shrug.

 

“Big brother is big, but he doesn't know?” the child pouted, “Are you a dummy?”

 

“Wha-?!” the boy shouted, “I'm only twelve, so I don't hafta know!”

 

“Yes, quite right.” agreed a voice behind him. The children looked before becoming frighten and huddling together when seeing the Undertaker, leaning against the gate with a leer. “ _It makes perfect~ sense for a child to not know._ ”

 

“You see, today..” the odd man told, “..They are holding a certain noblewoman's gala.”

 

“Gala..?” the older brother repeated.

 

“Yes.” Undertaker said, smiling. “The last grandest ceremony of her life.. _Her funeral._ ”

 

* * *

 

Inside the church was the chorus of a funeral march. The whispers of sad farewells..the weeping of friends and love ones..the strong words of pray. All that knew Madam Red was there; Lau, Lizzie, and other dear ones. But the young Earl, his butler, and time traveler were nowhere to be seen. Lizzie walked down the aisle, holding a white lily flower in her hands. She stopped before her aunt's casket and placed the flower with the many other that surrounded her.

 

“Aunt An..” she whispered sadly, looking down at deceased woman with teary eyes.

 

The sound of the heavy wood doors of the church being open behind the mourners was heard. Everyone turned in unison at the late arrivals. Standing in the doorway was Ciel, dressed in black suit, with grey hair swept neatly to the side and back. A long, flowing scarlet dress was draped over his shoulder. Sebastian stood by the door respectfully as he held his master's hat. Amelia was by the demon's right, dressed in a black silk blouse and high-waistline skirt with heeled boots. Her head was bowed with respect; her face half covered from the veil attached to the top hat atop her lavender head.

 

She walked towards the young Earl before stopping next to him. Reaching up to her hat, the others could now see a crimson rose tucked nicely in the black ribbon wrapped around the base. The time traveler removed it and placed it carefully in the young man's breast pocket. His blue eye turned to her as a soft smile formed on her lips. Amelia clasped a hand on his shoulder, squeezed comfortingly, before walking back to Sebastian. Ciel stepped forward then into the church silently. Everyone watched, some murmuring to others, as he walked down the aisle towards his aunt's casket. He stood there for a moment, looking at the display. The young Earl then sat on the edge, draping the dress over Madam Red's body.

 

“White flowers..and plain clothes..” he uttered, looking down at her. “..Do not befit you.” He reached for her breast pocket, picking up the rose Amelia gave him. “What suits you best..is passionate red.” Her nephew then tucked it into her red hair. “The color of _Lycoris_ that blazes the Earth..” Ciel bent down with closed eyes until their foreheads touched. “..Aunt An.” Just then, a heavenly voice appeared in the air with music, singing a folk tune befitted for the occasion.

 

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with_

_The words of a love song_

_Uh-oh, uh-oh_

 

_Lord, make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always_

_What you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

 

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with_

_The words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

 

As the voice sang, Lizzie, who was standing to the side by the casket, noticed a rose petal flutter by. It was soon followed by countless more. The petal came from a carriage sitting outside in front of the church that was full of red roses. They continued scattered in with the gentle breeze, carried by the words of the song.

 

_And I'll be wearing white_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring_

_On my little cold finger_

_I've never known_

_The loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice_

_When he was holding my hand_

 

_There's a boy here in town,_

_Says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought_

_Forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

 

_So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

 

The singer of the melody was revealed as Amelia walked down the aisle. She held a bouquet full of fake _Lycoris_ flowers, looking like a bride of Death being clad in black. But despite her appearance, her voice rang to the top of the church and all around like an Angel from Heaven, singing farewell to one of its own. Everyone watched with fascination while she sang the bridge.

 

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more_

_After I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear_

_The words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead_

_How people start listening_

 

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with_

_The words of a love song_

 

_Uh-oh,_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears,_

_Keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time_

_When you're really_

_Gonna need them, oh_

 

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

 

As the song ended, the time traveler reached Madam Red's casket and placed the bouquet atop her folded hands. She stood by Ciel as he looked at his aunt in the flesh one last time. His mouth opened slowly before whispering out,

 

“ _Goodnight..Madam Red._ ”

 

* * *

 

The sun was now setting along the horizon. The faint ring of the bells could be heard behind the three men that still stood by Madam Red's grave.

 

“You are not reporting the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?” Lau questioned.

 

“There is no need to do so..” Ciel replied, “..As Jack the Ripper is no longer in London.”

 

“..And thus..do you become further mired in the mud.” the Chinese man uttered, causing the Earl to look at him.

 

“Even if you reach a place from whence you cannot return..” he continued, “You will never utter an unsightly scream or beg for help in front of anybody. You proud..hound of the Queen. I shall be careful myself to avoid falling into my lord's _care_.”

 

“The addictive nature of opium is becoming a problem. It is but a matter of time before it becomes regulated in Great Britain.” the young Earl chastened, fixing his hat. “And if that happens, the opium dens you Chinamen are operating will have to be shut down.”

 

“Then I will come up with another business. I am still interested in this country and in you as well..my lord.” Lau smiled, leaning forward to whisper in the young man's ear. “I expect you will continue..to amuse me.” With that, he walked away.

 

“Sebastian,” Ciel called, walking away as well in the another direction. “We have someplace to be. Come.”

 

“Oh! And do give my farewell to the little _Angel_!” Lau called over his shoulder to them.

 

A blue eye turned back to his servant. “Speaking of her..where did that _Angel_ ran off to?”

 

* * *

 

“So..You're a Death God, too?” Amelia questioned after hearing the Undertaker's story. “And you were a pretty famous one, am I getting this right?”

 

“Yes, you are correct.” the man said, leaning back on the gravestone her sat on.

 

“Wow..” the woman sighed, “That's heavy.”

 

Undertaker nodded. “Indeed. Now you must not tell a soul what I told you.”

 

The time traveler raised two fingers. “I won't! Scout's honor!”

 

“Well..I assume you awaken some of your true power?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yeah..I discovered I can heal people and..” she told, placing a hand out in front of her; the wispy Scythe appearing. “Can summon this, too.”

 

The Undertaker leaned forward, lifting one side of his bang to see better. “Ah..As expected of an _iniquity_ Angel. It remembers me of my old Scythe.”

 

Amelia peered at him from her perch on a gravestone. “What do you mean by that, Undertaker?”

 

“Let's see..how can I explain this in simpler terms?” he muttered to himself, scratching the scar across his nose. “Unlike the underlings now in the _Death God Dispatch_ , my Scythe was an actual scythe, not those moronic lawn appliances as they use now.”

 

“Are you saying that my weapon is like a Death God's Scythe?”

 

“Yes and no. It will not perform that _Cinematic Record_ like ours. It is nothing more than a weapon to rip your foes to bloody shreds. Your Scythe—which is called _Phantasm Scythe_ —is made of the shadows that are attached to your soul. The shadows are the reason you can feel the pain of the Dead-”

 

“And why my wings are black..” the young woman interrupted, understanding. “..Marius, the demon that raped Emiliana, it's his fault that Darkness seeped into our souls..” She paused for a moment and glanced at the man across her. “Undertaker, William knew who I was..well, Emiliana. Why is that? ”

 

“Well..your story is a famous one among Supernaturals.” he answered as he leaned on his shovel, his voice a little reluctant to tell.

 

“So, you know it too?!” Amelia questioned eagerly, “Can you tell me it?!”

 

Undertaker shook his head. “It is not my place.” he replied softly, causing the woman to slump forward in disappointment. A long finger-nailed hand reached up and caressed her cheek. “Amelia, you have to discover your past on your own. It is the only way for you to free yourself of the curse, but I will be there along side you to help control and strengthen your becoming powers.”

 

A small pale one covered over his. “Thank you, Undertaker.” she smiled softly. “So..am I like a Death God too?”

 

“In a way. .You see, Death Gods are created to do the dirty work _Him_ and _Lucifer_ do not want to do.” the Death God informed, “We chose which humans enter Heaven or Hell. So, without our powers to do the _Cinematic Record_ , we can be supposedly call _Angels_..or _Demons._ The choice is ours.”

 

“Okay, I get it now.” Amelia said. Undertaker smiled briefly before moving back from her and leaning casually on the gravestone.

 

“Master butler and Milord are coming now.” he whispered, “Before they do, I want you to also know that I want you to come see every other day if you can but do not tell the real reason of why to the Devil and boy. I am keeping by my word to help you with your power and I mean it.”

 

“But, Undertaker..why?”

 

A kind smile spread across his face. “Because..I want to be closer to the _light_.” Before she could question him about what he meant, a familiar voice called out to her.

 

“Amelia! There you are!” Ciel said, appearing and walking up to her. “We have been searching everywhere for you, woman!”

 

“Why'd you go and do a stupid thing like that?” she asked, frowning at him. “You told me before that we would be meeting Undertaker after the funeral. You should have came right here, silly Ciel.”

 

He rolled his eye and looked at the mortician. “Undertaker, you have finished?”

 

“Of course.” he responded, standing and gesturing at the freshly done grave. “I cleaned her up and buried her. See?. _My last client from the Jack the Ripper incident._ ” The demon looked at the name craved on the stone- _Mary Jane Kelly_.

 

“It seems she was an immigrant from overseas.” Amelia stated from her tombstone seat, “Ciel couldn't find anyone to claim her body.”

 

“ _And so the kind Earl built a grave for the nameless whore~!_ ” the Death God singsonged, poking the young man in the cheek.

 

“I am not kind.” Ciel huffed, earning an audible scoff from the time traveler. He glared at her half-hardheartedly. His grip suddenly tighten on the cane in his hand.

 

“..I.. _knew._ ” he professed, “I knew that I would not..be able to save this woman. If I had only thought of her life first..There were any number of ways to rescue her that night. But I did not _attempt any of them._ ”

 

“You can't blame yourself for what happen to her, Ciel.” the time traveler soothed, “Shit happens that we just can't control.”

 

He shook his head. “No..I knew she could have been rescue..but my priority was to capture _Jack the Ripper_. I knew that I would not save her life. I knew..and let her die. Just as I let my own flesh and blood die..”

 

“Do you regret it?” Undertaker asked.

 

“No.” the young Earl answered, “ _Jack the Ripper_ is no more. The pall cast on Queen Victoria has been lifted.”

 

“Queen Victoria, hm?” the mortician hummed, “Can't say I like her one~ bit!”

 

Amelia nodded, siding with Undertaker. “I agree! She only looks from afar, ” she said, swinging her legs back and forth like a child. “And makes you handle all~ the tough dirty work.”

 

“That is the fate of our family.” the young man told her, bringing his ring close to his lips. “It has been handed down for generations together with this ring.”

 

“That ring is practically a collar, hmm?” the Death God leered over his shoulder. “It binds you to the Queen through the chains of fate.”

 

“The one who decided to put that collar around this neck was I.” Ciel snapped, turning around to face the man. The Undertaker reached out quickly and grabbed the young man by his tie, tugging him close to his face.

 

“I pray you do not hang yourself with it someday.” he expressed, leering down at him with fanged teeth. “ _I would find that gravely disappointing._ ” He let the tie slip from his hand.

 

“Feel free to visit me. Milord, Master butler, and Lady Amelia are welcome anytime. Hee-hee!”” Undertaker said, strolling over to hug Amelia before walking off with a wave goodbye. The woman hopped down from her perch and walked to the Earl to fix his tie. Sebastian came up and placed his master's cloak over his shoulders.

 

“You truly are kind.” he told kindly; a soft smile on his lips.

 

His master grimaced.“Do not make me repeat myself. I am no such thing-”

 

“Oh, but you are. Or would you rather..” the demon interrupted; the smile fading to a smirk. “ _..I address you as a_ _ **coward**_ _?_ ” The young woman blinked at his words as the young man turned to glare at the chortling man.

 

“You bastard..”

 

“ _Why did you not shoot?_ ” Ciel stilled, staring at the demon.

 

“ _'Just as I let my own flesh and blood die'_?” Sebastian repeated with a laugh, “I do not approve of lying, sir. You had a pistol on your person that night. You could have simply shot her if you so desired. Instead, you hesitated. Even when I urged you to do so..you did not take up your gun. Why was that?”

 

He smiled down at the silent young man with slitted eyes. “Were you afraid to kill Madam Red by your own hand?” he inquired, “Though you were able to send a stranger to her death..you could not do so for your kin?” Once finished, a small pale fist collided hard against his face; the force making his head turn to the side. Slowly, the demon turned back to see Amelia standing between him and Ciel. She glared angrily up at him, the stunt causing her wings to come out.

 

“You ass!” she shouted; her feathers rustling loudly in anger. “What he did was only human! So what if he couldn't shoot his aunt?! Don't go making him feel worse, okay?! Geez, Sebby! At least try to be considerate!”

 

“I..I am sorry, Amelia.” he apologized, bowing his head a bit. “I didn't mean to upset you..”

 

“I'm not the one you-”

 

“Amelia, that is enough. Thank you.” Ciel demanded, looking at her and then Sebastian. “To answer your question..it is because it was your job. “ His butler stared at him with wide crimson eyes. “I did not shoot because I believed you'd protect me even if you died doing so. The covenant between you and I.. _holds that you will assist me until I achieve my objectives and protect my life until that day comes to pass._ It would've been a breach of contract if I'd died there.”

 

“If it is a Devil's aesthetic to obey a covenant, you would have come to my rescue even if you perished in the process.” he continued, “A Devil possesses neither belief, nor loyalty. He has only his aesthetic, his philosophy. And you will protect me in its name. Therefore..you would have killed Madam Red, thus saving me the trouble of having to do it myself. Isn't that so?”

 

“Then..why did you stop him?” Amelia asked for the demon.

 

“Madam defiled the public sphere with the powers of the underworld.” the young Earl responded, “Thus, she must be judged in the proper place and let's not forget, my duty includes saving the Yard's face as well.” He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Madam Red's eyes held doubt when she made her attempt on my life. I felt..that she would not be able..to kill me, her kin. If one wavers at any moment, it may very well be at the cost of one's life. Just as in Chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move.”

 

“ _That is all._ ” he finished, brushing pass the _Angel_ and _Devil_. “ _So I will not hesitate._ ” The butler felt a shiver ran through him as his master touched him briefly. The two then glanced back at him, seeing he had stopped. A grin then spread on the demon's lips.

 

“..So it must be..” Sebastian whispered before speaking louder, “The king always uses his pawns to survive. Just like you used me, your _Knight_ , the Madam, the _Queen_..and soon Amelia, your _Rook_. No matter how many corpses of his pawns pile up at the foot of his throne..the _Game_ is over if the king falls..he must always remain standing.”

 

“I will never stop.” Ciel stated, “Nor will I ever regret moving forward. So..” He turned back to face Sebastian. “ _I command you. Do not betray me. Always stay by my side..No matter what!_ ”

 

The butler knelt down on one kneel before his master. “Yes..my lord.”

 

The young Earl looked over at Amelia, who watched silently now. “That goes for you too.”

 

She placed a finger against her lips, looking up at the pink sky. “I had a feeling of Deja vu just now.” she muttered before smiling at him. “Dude, we've been through this already. But, it seems I will have to reassure you.” Heeled boots and black feathers rustled through the grass until standing in front of the young man. She reached up and plucked a feather from her wing, placing it in his hand. “ _Let this feather be our covenant and with it, I abide by your words, my lord._ ” He closed his hand around it, closing his eye for a moment and nodding as well.

 

“Let us head back to the townhouse.” he ordered, turning away and heading in the direction of the carriage. “We need rest for our early leave tomorrow.” The time traveler watched him go. Sebastian walked up next to her, watching as well.

 

“How's your face?”

 

“Sore but nothing broken. Your back and shoulder?”

 

“Complete healed. Oh, and sorry about that, but you were being a major dickwad.”

 

“Haha, I am not mad. I could ever be angry at you, Amelia.” he said, looking down at her. “But..what you just did..Are you sure about it?”

 

“As sure as I'll ever be.” she replied, plucking another feather and grabbing hold of Sebastian's gloved hand. She placed the feather in it before twining her hand with his. “It goes for you as well. You are my dearest friend, just like Ciel. I want to be there for you also..” She looked up into his eyes, blushing a bit.

 

“ _..Even if you seduce me..”_ she thought to herself.

 

“The same for you..Amelia” Sebastian whispered, brushing back a strand of her hair. She turned them before leaning against the demon's arm; her sea-colored eyes looking at the setting sun. The _Angel_ and _Devil_ stood there until the last rays of light disappear behind the horizon, snuffing out like a candle's flame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry


	19. The Hound of Houndsworth pt. 1

 

“Holiday, Holiday! We're goin' on holiday!”

 

“Holiday, Holiday! We're goin' on holiday!”

 

This was what the servants of the Phantomhive manor were chanting. They sat in a wagon that was drove by Mr. Tanaka. An open carriage which Amelia and Ciel rode in was ahead of theirs. Sebastian sat at the reins, leading them along to their destination. A month had passed since the Jack the Ripper incident. The air had become colder and the lands desolate. It was evident as the group rode on the path to the place they headed. Yet, the servants still chanted merrily—unaware of the ' _true_ ' reason for going.

 

“This is so exciting!” said Finny happily to his co-workers. “I can't believe it!”

 

“Spectacular!” gushed Mey-Rin, placing her hands on her face. “He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!”

 

“Looks like the young master can be quite generous when the spirits move him, eh?” grinned Baldo. The gardener and maid nodded, smiling.

 

“Do you hear how happy they are?” the demon asked the Earl, “They're very grateful to you.” A smirk formed on his lips. “What a kind young master.”

 

“I couldn't leave them there alone.” replied Ciel, “I might come home to find the manor shambles.”

 

Sebastian closed his crimson eyes for a moment. “Indeed.” he agreed.

 

“Well, you could have at least told them the whole truth.” Amelia commented, glancing over at him while she leaned her head on her hand.

 

“Amelia, you know that is confidential and only for us to know.”

 

She rolled her turquoise eyes. “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

 

“My, my. Amelia is quite snappy today, no?” noted Sebastian, looking back at her. “Did you sleep well last night?”

 

“Yes, I did but that's not why I'm like this.” she whispered, her brows furrowing. “It's where we're going. It's making me unease even from here.. _The air's practically smothering with it._ ”

 

Ciel looked at her then. “With what?”

 

“ _Death._ ” the demon answered instead. The group just then came across a worn wooden sign with a chain and spiked metal dog collar. A crow sat on it, giving a sense of foreboding. The sign read:

 

_**Welcome to** _

_**Houndsworth** _

 

The demon stopped the carriage; Tanaka did the same. “It seems we've arrived at the entrance to the village, everyone.” The servants stood eagerly and looked over to the left, thinking they were about to see the place. What they saw instead was horrifying—A barren tree with twisted branches held chained dog collars and small reaping scythes. At it's base in the rock covered were canine skulls that were cracked and aged. The three screamed in terror.

 

“Oh, yes. I forgot to mention something.” Ciel stated with indifferent, “The resort that the Queen is placing has yet to be constructed.”

 

“Young master..” the others groaned sadly.

 

“You can be so cruel.” the time traveler sighed, shaking her lavender head. The Earl smirked, leaning over to place a gloved finger under her chin.

 

“Yes, but you still care for me even so.” She scoffed, flicking his finger away. He chuckled lightly before signaling to continue on. Amelia stared out at the desolate lands absentmindedly. She was thinking back to when Ciel had first told her and the butler about their new assignment.

 

* * *

 

“ _A holiday, young master?” Sebastian had repeated with slight surprise. “In this season?” The demon stood in front of his master after placing a piece of Charlotte cake on the desk with tea. Amelia had been leaning against the window behind the Earl, listening with curiosity. Ciel took a sip of his tea before answering._

 

“ _Yes, indeed.” he said, glancing up at the demon. “Sebastian. Amelia. Are you familiar with the leisure activity known as bear-baiting?”_

 

“ _It sounds familiar but I don't quite remember.” replied the young woman._

 

“ _The word seems entertaining and quite attractive to me,” replied the butler, “But I'm afraid not.”_

 

“ _They tied a bear to a fence with a rope or cord, and fighting dogs surrounded it, bit at it, and killed it.” the Earl informed._

 

“ _My,” smiled Sebastian, “That sounds very human-like.”_

 

“ _Tch. Only sick, insensitive humans would do such a thing.” retorted the time traveler with disgust. The demon looked over at her with his amused crimson eyes._

 

“ _Always defending **the good humans** , you are, Miss Amelia.” She glanced out the window with a small grimace. _

 

_Ciel rolled his eye. “Anyway, it was banned by the Cruelty to Animal Act of 1835, but there was a loophole—the law didn't apply to the attack dogs.” He picked up his spoon before glancing at his servant. “What do you think happened then?” Sebastian placed a hand on his chin with a contemplative expression._

 

“ _I imagine they began having the dogs attack their own kind.” he replied, guessing right. “Perhaps you would call it **dog-baiting**?” The Earl nodded and lifted up his sweet, preparing to eat a bit. _

 

 

“ _There's a village doing just that: **Houndsworth**. The place was originally famous for rearing hunting dogs, but behind closed doors, they..” He paused, not having to tell what went on and went to take a bite of the treat. Amelia walked up behind him and leaned over to take the spoon. Ciel's blue eye looked up at her, curiously. Then the young woman started quoting a stanza from some poem. _

 

“[1] _ **Dog bites matty dog for a piece of meat. Child hits matty child for a taste of sweet.** ” Her pale lips stole his first bite of the Charlotte cake at that moment. The demon and young man watched her chew slowly before she licked her full lips that afterwards settled into a devilish quirk; one that could rival Sebastian's own. _

 

“ _ **Woman claws her matty woman because she looks so neat. Man robs his matty man because he wants to eat. Policeman kicks his matty thief because he likes to beat.** ” Her quirk changed into a mocking frown and she stepped back to dramatically feign swooning with a hand pressed to her forehead. “ **It's a dog eat dog world, a dog eat dog world, a dog eat dog eat dog eat dog world!** ” The two men stared at her blankly. _

 

“ _..You have been spending far too much time with that Undertaker..” noted the young master in a dead tone. He and the Devil knew now of her secret visits to the mortician's lair. She had tried to be sneaky but it's hard when you live with the Queen's watchdog and his faithful servant. Ciel had noticed her leaving late one night when everyone was suppose to be asleep and then had ordered Sebastian to follow. The Earl forgave her when she told why but Undertaker..Let's just say, punishment was the man's favorite joy along with jokes and Amelia's training the next day left her sore for two weeks._

 

“ _True, but I just couldn't help putting in a little of my ghoulish mentor when saying it, my lord.” she laughed with a bright smile before it sobered.“Anyway, this type of similar disgusting event still carries on illegally back in my time. The act of dog-baiting just shows a small part of how corrupt the human world has become.” She sighed, reaching over to stroke Ciel's blue-gray hair. “Tragic, isn't it?”_

 

_He shrugged indifferently. “As you quoted, **'It's a dog eat dog world.'** But **she** is heartsick from the act.” he said, mentioning the Queen. “We'll secure that village under that pretext of making it a health resort. That's the goal of this journey.”_

 

“ _A village full of dogs, eh?” questioned Sebastian, finally speaking._

 

“ _What is it?” Ciel inquired, glancing over at him._

 

_The demon placed a hand over his heart with respect. “Merely that securing a construction site seems like a quite trifling job for you to be concerned with.”_

 

“ _I agree..” Amelia said, looking down at her friend slightly suspicious. “Is there a reason for going through with this?”_

 

“ _There is.” he nodded, deathly serious. “A reason why I, the house of Phantomhive, must go to Houndsworth in person.” The Angel gulped, looking over at the Devil._

 

“ _I really don't like the sound of that..”_

 

* * *

 

Amelia was brought out of her daze when hearing the gardener's voice.

 

“Hey, I found the first villager!” he said, pointing up ahead. It appeared to be a much older woman who had a baby carriage that seemed to be stuck. She was struggling to get it out. “Stop the carriage, Tanaka!” Sebastian and Tanaka stopped the woman, so Finny could go over and help.

 

“I'll help you out there, Granny!” he told politely, reaching for the baby carriage.

 

“N-No, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby will-” Mey-Rin cried out with concern. He looked back, lifting the stroller effortlessly over his head.

 

“What?” He paused, realizing what she say before slamming it down in a panic but breaking it anyway.

 

“I-I'm so sorry!” he apologized while the maid, chef and time traveler panicked as well.

 

“Finny! Look what you did?” Amelia scolded, freaking out.

 

“I-Is the baby all right?!” the other woman asked, looking down. The four froze with frighten shock..Inside the carriage a dummy baby with the skull of a dog. The young woman clutched Ciel's arm as a wave of agonizing nausea filled her. Ciel looked over at her with concern, touching her face lightly.

 

“Amelia-” He was interrupted by the elderly woman.

 

“This child was eaten by _it_.” she informed eerily before continuing on, muttering a twisted lullaby.  
  


_**The white dog is a good dog.** _

_**The disobedient black dog is a bad dog.** _

_**Lullaby, the sun sets.** _

_**Lullaby and good night.** _

_**If you don't go to sleep,** _

_**The dog will come down here.** _

_**He'll gobble your flesh down to the bone.** _

 

“ _She's not lying..”_ she thought with horror, sensing the sickening truth. _“Something_ _ **did**_ _kill a child..! But_ _ **what**_ _?”_

 

“Eat-” Finny started.

 

“-Ten..?” Baldo finished, shakily. Everyone stared after the retreating woman until she seemed to dissolve into the forming mist.

 

“Apparently there are many villagers missing or violently killed.” he noted calmly, “Part of my job is to find the cause and dispose of it.” His deep blue eye glanced at the demon. “Let us continue on forward, Sebastian.” The Devil did not right away for he continued to stare at the time traveler.

 

She took a deep breath and gave him a kind smile. “I'm fine now, Sebby. You can keep going now.” His face remain stoic but his crimson eyes glinted with warmth and care. It was moments like those that made her become flustered and confused with her thoughts on his true feelings. He nodded and snapped the reigns, making the horse move again. Amelia sat back, pondering this.

 

“ _You smile at me..You've kissed me..”_ she thought, staring intently at his back. Surprised that ray beams like Cyclops from X-Men weren't shooting from her eyes. _“You seem to act like you care..but do you really?”_ The Angel physically shook her lavender head. _“No. Stop with the negative thoughts..He does care. I know he does..Geez, is it this air that making me think like this?”_

 

The group was nearing the village now. As they rode over a hill, a crystal blue lake glisten in front of them. It was the only thing that looked promising about the bare land and the horrible rumored settlement. It was nothing to bring back the cheery spirits of the servants. Together, the three exclaimed in awe, staring at the large lake with excitement.

 

“It's startin' to actually look like a resort!” Baldo remarked, a smile on his lips.

 

“Don't forget you guys,” Amelia noted casually over her shoulder, “Looks can be deceiving.” And she was right. The village was old and dreary looking. The houses were cracked and had pieces broken off from the walls. The road was nothing more then patted down dirt. Some of the villagers seemed odd like the old woman they had met earlier. It was not a place someone would choose to go to on a vacation getaway...But then again their trip there wasn't meant to be a vacation, just business. The group continued on through the town. On their way, they saw a handsome young man teaching basic tricks to a friendly German Shepherd. When the canine performed all the commands, the man hugged and praised the animal.

 

“Wow, I'd like him to pet me, yes!” gushed Mey-Rin with a happy blush.

 

The time traveler smiled at the sight. “Just looking at the way he's treating that dog is reminding me of myself when I was young with my husky.”

 

The Earl glanced at her. “You had a dog?”

 

“Yep! His name was Pluto and he was a rare all white husky-mix.” she beamed from the remembrance, “We were joined at the hip from what my mom would always say.”

 

“I had one too. His name was Sebastian and he was an all black Borzoi.” Ciel told.

 

“That boy warps the dog's will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience.” Sebastian stated suddenly, “A fine sight! But the dog is blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it's quite hard to understand.”

 

“If you have something to say, just say it.” Ciel demanded the demon.

 

“Thank you, my lord.” he said before telling his dislike, “I love cats but I'm not fond of dogs. Or rather..” He looked back and smiled at the young master. “ _To be frank, I hate them._ ”

 

His master stared at him. “Woof.” he said simply.

 

Amelia's face turned thoughtful for a moment. “Now that I think about it, your dog's name was Sebastian and..” Her eyes then glanced at the Devil in front of them. Something clicked in her brain then. “...Oh my gosh! Hahaha!” She bent forward, clutching her sides. “You named him...Pfft..That's so wrong! To make it worse, he _hates_ dogs! Mwahaha~!”

 

The Devil grimaced. “Please frame from reminding me..”

 

Ciel chuckled. “I'm glad she got _the joke_.”

 

* * *

 

Once the Phantomhive group got pass the town and up a hill, they arrived to the place where they would be lodging for the time being. It was a mansion that a long time ago must have been a sight to see. Now, it's painted wood frame was faded and covered in spots with creeping vines and moss. At the steps waited a beautiful young woman. She had blueish white short hair that had slight waves. Her eyes were a unique violet color that went well with her gentle pale face. Her clothing was that of a maid-- purple dress covered with an apron and a maid's cap atop her head. When Sebastian and Tanaka came to a full stop in front of the opened doors, she rushed over to greet them.

 

“The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?” she asked in a soft tone.

 

“Yes.” the demon replied.

 

She bowed politely. “Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival.” She then raised with a smile. Sebastian stared at her quietly. The servants gushed over her virginal beauty.

 

“Sh-She's beautiful, yes!” whispered the glasses-wearing maid. Finny stared with a look of adoration and tints of red on his cheeks. Amelia leaned over the carriage's edge and looked down to inspect the woman. The maid's eyes widen slightly from the sight of the time traveler before she turned sheepish under her gaze. The time traveler had tilted her head to the side and stared intently at the other woman. There was something familiar and off about her..

 

“ _She seems_ _ **too**_ _innocent, if you ask me..”_ she thought while saying with a cat-like grin, “Hmm..I guess she is but I don't do woman, heh. So, what's your name?”

 

A pretty blush graced her cheeks and she downshifted her gaze. “A-Angela..”

 

“Well..” Amelia said, hopping out of the carriage and walking up to her. Her small hand reached forward for a shake. “I'm Amelia Monroe Robinson. Nice to meet you, Angela.” A shiver went through Angela as she hear her name off of the time traveler's tongue. She stared at her offered hand before slowly placing her own in it. A shock struck through the young woman when the other did so, leaving her with a more intense feeling of recognition.

 

The maid gave her a genuine and doting smile. “And I you..I have waited a _very_ long time for your arrival, Miss Robinson.” The Angel thought she sensed a double meaning in that statement and was about to ask when Angela let go of her hand and turned.

 

“Come, my master mustn’t be left waiting.” Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage and then followed the maid. She lead them through the foyer and where her master was waiting. Amelia was quiet and a look of puzzlement graced her heavenly features. This did not go unnoticed for the demon leaned over and whispered in her ear.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“I'm not sure..I suddenly had a strange thought that I might know her but that can't be possible..” Her sea-colored eyes glanced up at his. “Can it?”

 

“Perhaps..but I am not entirely sure.” The two stopped talking when a door to the lord's study.

 

“This way.” Angela told, holding the door open for the trio. Inside the walls were covered with all kinds of mounted animal heads.

 

“What a lovely environment.” Amelia complimented sarcastically as she and the two men looked around. The sound of a whip cracking and a startled scream caused them to gasp and turn to see what was going on. Barrymore was seen whipping his maid like animal, not caring that they saw.

 

“Who the devil is this Chihuahua?” he demanded her, “I told you to go receive the Queen's messenger!”

 

“ _Chihuahua_...?” the young woman and butler repeated while the Earl looked appalled from the nickname.

 

“Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?” he continued to scold, whipping her relentlessly. Angela just let him do it though she whimpered in pain. A flare of rage built up inside the time traveler just then. Even if the woman gave her an odd feeling, no female deserved to be abused like that in her opinion. She gritted her teeth and growled lowly like an animal. Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other with surprise at the young woman's reaction.

 

“Sebastian.” Ciel called, silently telling him to stop the man before Amelia attacked him. The Devil did as told and rushed over, gripping Barrymore's wrist that held his whip. The time traveler ran to the older woman and knelt by her side.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked with concern, placing her hands on her shoulder. Her teary violet eyes looked at her. The maid then leaned towards her and placed her head on the other's shoulder. Amelia stiffed at the intimate action.

 

“I am now..Thank you.” Angela whispered. The time traveler stood then and helped her up as well.

 

“What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?” Barrymore questioned angrily to Sebastian, “Trying to bite my head off, are you? Let me go!”

 

“Psh. Sebby isn't a _Doberman_..” teased Amelia softly, “More like a _Borzoi_ if you ask me, heh.” Said person looked at her, unamused with her playful humor at the moment.

 

Ciel stepped forward, his lips turned up at the corners. “I ordered him to do it.”

 

Barrymore looked at the young man. “What?!”

 

“It sounds as though you got my letter.” the Earl said, sitting down at the oak table in the room. “I'm Ciel Phantomhive.”

 

The lord roughly removed his hand from Sebastian's. “You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?!”

 

“You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?” Ciel smirked at the man.

 

After the terrible introduction, Ciel went over the 'plans' the Queen requested. He and Barrymore sat across from each other at the large table. Angela and Sebastian stood quietly on the right side behind a tea cart while Amelia lounged like a feline on the older man's blue couch. The maid went to prepare some tea for the two discussing men with bruised shaky hands.

 

The butler saw this and whispered, “I'll take care of this.” She nodded and handed him the cup in her hands before moving back silently.

 

Barrymore tossed the papers down in front of him, crossing his arms. “It's not worth discussing. No matter what the terms, I can't sell this place.”

 

“Let me hear your reason.” Ciel told.

 

“The curse.” the lord said, serious.

 

“Curse?”

 

“The village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourge..” The man stood and leaned his hands on the tabletop. “Even Her Majesty cannot change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!”

 

“Oh, how interesting.” said the time traveler who stood from her sit.

 

“What?!” Barrymore said, looking at her. She strutted over to the young master and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He closed his eye and folded with hands in front of him, simpering a bit. Angela's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight while Sebastian stood with a simper of his own as well.

 

“Let's have a nice, close look at this _calamity_ , Lord Henry Barrymore.” she purred with hooded turquoise orbs. Said man gritted his teeth furiously and glared.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, so you're the only maid at this estate?” Baldo asked Angela, who nodded. The two, along with Mey-Rin, Finny and Amelia, were now sitting at the table located in the mansion's kitchen. It was almost nightfall now and the others had just finished their dinner. The time traveler had joined later after her meal with Ciel and Barrymore, stating that the whole dinner was 'So tense, you could cut the air with a butter knife'. She sat on the edge of the table between the gardener and chef. As they all conversed with the lord's maid, Amelia would notice the quick glance she would receive from her. They left the young woman feeling uncomfortable and strange..

 

“That's amazing!” Mey-Rin commended, “You impress me, Angela, yes!”

 

“Nonsense. I'm utterly unsatisfactory..” she told, bashfully.

 

“Let us know if there's anythin' we can help you with.” the chef informed honestly, “We servants gotta get along. Right, Finny?”

 

The young boy nodded. “Yes, of course!”

 

“You're all so kind.” Angela said softly.

 

The Angel pouted, crossing her arms. “What I don't count as help in this group?”

 

Baldo laughed, patting her on the arm. “Haha, not at all, Amelia. You know we count you as one of us.”

 

“Aw~! Thanks, Baldo!” she smiled, hugging him. Dislike quickly crossed the maid's beautiful features but went unnoticed by the others.

 

“Well, I'm off to bed early. See you all in the morning.” Amelia said, letting go of the man and walking over to the door.

 

“G'night, Amelia!” the Phantomhive servants said, waving.

 

“G-Good night, M-Miss Robinson.” Angela said nervously with downcast eyes.

 

“Good night, Angela and please,” the time traveler smiled softly though inside she wanted to sneer, “Call me Amelia. Miss makes me feel dreadfully old, hehe.” She blushed but smiled brightly at the other woman like a puppy being praised by it's master.

 

“Alright, Amelia.” she chuckled cutely. The Angel turned quickly before walking out. Walking down the hall, she placed a finger in her mouth and pretend to gag.

 

“She's so kind.” Angela told the others with adoration, “She comforted me after my master yelled at me.”

 

“That's Amelia for ya'.” Finny grinned, “She's beautiful, kind and smart. Funny too!”

 

“Oh, and you should hear her sing! Has the voice of an angel, that she does!” Mey-Rin told happily.

 

“And she's a fighter. Robinson's the type who won't go down without a fight.” Baldo added with a smirk, “That's the type of gal I'd go for, heh!”

 

“My,” the maid said with a surprise expression, “You all seem to have taken quite a liking to her.”

 

“Well, it's hard not to.” the chef said, “There's something about her that just makes you want to be around her.”

 

“But I must say, the young master and Mister Sebastian are the ones that are really close to her.” the gardener stated, “Amelia's seen spending more of her time around them.”

 

“Is that so?” Angela questioned softly, not liking the sound of that. Just then, the bell for Barrymore's bedroom rung. She stood quickly and bowed to the others. “Please excuse me. My master is calling.” The woman then ran off to see what that pitiful man wanted.

 

* * *

 

Night had finally settled now. It was only a little past eight and the residents of the mansion were still up. Except Amelia, who had gone to sleep around seven, but was tossing and turning in her bed. Signaling, she was trapped in one of her past life's memories.

 

* * *

 

_Emiliana stood before a High Council of Angels. Her brother, Raziel, sat at the highest sit and looked down at her with an expression of pure business. The other Angels there wore white hooded robes that hide only the top half of their faces. Her beloved, Ashley, stood quietly in the back with her friends—the ones that had founded her. The woman was now dressed in clean robes as white as the clouds that held Heaven high in the sky but her wings were not. They were as dark as the moonless night—an unnatural occurrence among Angels. Her sea-colored eyes shifted left and right, nervously. She had a terrible feeling that something dreadful was going to be told to her and her companions._

 

“ _State who you are to the Council.” her brother told in his authoritative voice._

 

“ _Emiliana, the purest of flowers.” she uttered softly, looking up at her sibling. “Dearest brother, tell me, why have I been summon before you and the Council?”_

 

“ _Your wings! They are tainted!” screeched one of the female hooded Angels, “Darkness has bounded with your soul. Because of this, all of Heaven is in danger now!”_

 

“ _What? That cannot-”_

 

“ _It is true, sweet sister.” Raziel interrupted, his serious expression turned sorrowful. “The healers have told us that whatever Marius did to you caused his darkness to enter your body.”_

 

“ _But how does that make Heaven in danger?” asked Ithuriel, curious._

 

“ _Marius will come to claim her as his now that's she's escaped, but God will not allow that to happen.” answered a soft voiced male Angel._

 

“ _This will lead to a full-on war between Satan's first and His Almighty- One that will be worse than when He and Lucifer fought. It shall be so horrendous, the battle will disrupt Earth as well.” added an elderly Angel. “We must prevent this from occurring.”_

 

“ _Therefore meaning, Emiliana must be banished into hiding on Earth.” Raziel told._

 

“ _What?” exclaimed the four in front of the Council._

 

“ _Brother, forgive me but this verdict is derisory. That monster will find me there very easily with his power.” the lavender-haired Angel stated._

 

_The screeching Angel's lips turned up at the corners in sneer. “Not if you are stripped of all your Angelic powers.” The others gasped when hearing the suggestion. Ashley stepped forward and glared angrily at the members._

 

“ _By doing that, Emiliana will be consider a Fallen. She will not be able to return to Heaven!”_

 

“ _Not true, young one. His Lord has promised that once Marius is dealt with and punished, my sister may return home.” her brother informed. Ashley's mouth opened to say more of his dislike but stopped when feeling the soft touch of his lover's hand on his arm. His vibrant eyes glanced at her then. Her own silently telling him it was all right and there was nothing more to say to change the Council's decision. He sighed and hung his head a bit. Emiliana turned to look back at her beloved sibling with sad but strong eyes._

 

“ _When must I leave?”_

 

“ _Tomorrow morning.” Raziel replied with a pained expression, “It..It will give you enough time today to say your goodbyes..Meeting adjourned..”_

 

* * *

 

“ _We're going to miss you terribly.” Emiliana and her two dear friends and beloved stood around the next morning, waiting for her depart._

 

“ _Oh, Ithuriel. It's only going to be for a little while. I shall be back before you know it.” she lied with a reassuring smile. No one, not even God, knew when she would return._

 

“ _Still! You just returned from that horrid place and now you're leaving!” he pouted childishly, “It is not fair, I say!”_

 

_Cassiel placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Calm down, my fair companion. Keep faith in your heart of the words she tells you. We **shall** see her again.” he told, “Come. We must go. The ill-fated lovers need their last moment.” The gilded Angel nodded sadly. He reached for Emiliana's hand and gave it a soft squeeze before letting go to walk away. The lavender-haired Angel smiled at her dark-haired friend in thanks. He smiled back but it did not reach his sorrowful dark eyes. When they were far gone, the cursed Angel threw herself into her lover's arms._

 

“ _I take back what I said..I do not wish to leave anymore.”_

 

“ _Emiliana, my love,” Ashley whispered, stroking her silky hair. “You must leave Heaven and go to Earth.”_

 

“ _No, I will not.” she said, clutching the front of his robe. “I can not leave you. Please come with me.”_

 

“ _I can not.” he replied sadly, “It is only you he is after.” The young woman buried her face in his chest, beginning to cry._

 

“ _I love you too much to leave you.” she wept, her tears soaking the fabric. “But if I must..I shall.”_

 

_Her beloved lifted her chin up to face him. “Emiliana, do not cry.” he comforted, “It makes it all the more painful to see you go.”_

 

“ _Kiss me one last time, my darling.” she requested, “I want to always remember your lips.” Ashley complied, bring his lips to hers. They kissed, deep and passionate, as it would be their last for long time. After a while, they parted and looked into each other eyes._

 

“ _My, how I will miss these eyes and beautiful face.” he uttered, stroking his lover's cheek softly._

 

“ _I will think about you every day I am there.” she whispered back._

 

“ _As will I.” he agreed._

 

“ _Emiliana, it is time.” One of God's elite soldiers announced, having approached from behind them quietly. The two lovers pulled apart, tears prickling both of their eyes. Emiliana turned quickly, not wanting to see her mate cry. She followed the soldier to the Fallen point with her head held high. Though on the inside she wanted to break down on the ground as her heart broke apart with every step. When the two had reached their destination, they stopped. The soldier walked away to open the portal that led to Earth or Hell, never back to Heaven._

 

“ _Is there already a place selected for my hiding or is at random?” she questioned the man out of pure curiosity._

 

“ _Oh, yes. It is a wonderful place..” he told with an eerie familiar voice, “A place you have already seen.” The Angel stiffed. She knew that voice before he even removed the helmet shielding his face._

 

“ _Marius!” she hissed._

 

“ _Haha, yes, my love. Did you really think I would not have found out about this plan?” he leered, throwing the helmet down._

 

“ _No, but I did not expect you to discover so quickly.” Emiliana replied honestly._

 

“ _Oh, you are right but..” Marius drawled, “..I had a little help.” Just then, one of the hooded Council members stepped inside. At first, the sight of the person filled the trapped Angel with joy but it soon fell when that person walked over to stand beside the demon._

 

“ _The time has come for you to leave here and go to where you truly belong.” the member said in a familiar screeching tone. She then lifted her hood to reveal her face._

 

_Emiliana gasped. “Angelina! But why?”_

 

_The woman sneered. “Because you and my brother were never meant to be together. He and I were suppose to be together even in Heaven like on Earth. But he just had to meet you that day during the meeting you were giving. You placed a spell on him that day, you wench! And now I shall break it once and for all!”_

 

“ _You're insane!” cried the lavender-haired Angel._

 

_She ignored her and turned to Marius. “Take your prized whore and leave before the truth is discovered.” The demon grinned with his sharp teeth and began stepping towards Emiliana. She screamed and turned to ran away before he had sped up and caught her in his arms._

 

“ _Come, my love.” he uttered; his hot, spoiled breath fanning over her face. “The chains are calling for their mistress.”_

 

“ _N-NO! UNHAND ME, YOU CUR!” the lavender-haired Angel screamed._

 

_Everything next happen so fast. She pushed the devil away from her. He stumbled back with surprise. A shadowy scythe formed in her hand suddenly and she closed her eyes, swinging the weapon across the fiend's chest. His golden eyes widen as his black, tar-like blood sprayed out from the wound, covering him and her. He fell to the ground at her feet, gasping for air. Emiliana raised the scythe high before bringing it down, stabbing him in the back repeatedly. She laughed manically as she watched him cry out in pain through the gurgled blood pouring from his mouth. When Marius finally stopped moving, she turned her eyes on Angelina. The other woman took a step back in fear. The blood-covered Angel's eyes glowed like aqua fire. Her lavender hair stood out like it was electrified. Her black wing spread wide and menacingly._

 

“ _ **It is your turn to die. You may not have murdered me but you were close to trying in a way.** ” Emiliana told, walking towards the other with the dripping scythe. “ **You have committed a sin now.. You are like Cain now and I, Abel. But..** ” A sneer formed on her pink lips. “ **There is no Mark to save you as he.** ”_

 

_Angelina panicked and ran to the lever that opened the portal. The vengeful Angel rushed towards her but was too late. The portal had opened and she flew over it, capturing her in it's magic. Emiliana's wings began to disappear along with her weapon. She banged on the invisible force field while Angelina smirked._

 

“ _Oh, but I do have a Mark and now you are being punished sevenfold.” she laughed darkly, “I will tell the others that I killed Marius after discovering him throwing your dead body into the portal to fall to Earth and never be founded again.”_

 

“ _No one will believe you. Ashley will not believe you!” she yelled as gravity began to drop her._

 

“ _Oh, but he will and they will. I am after all Angelina, the innocent.” the other smirked before Emiliana fell with a scream._

 

* * *

 

“AH!” screamed Amelia as she jumped up from her bed. She quickly covered her mouth and waited, staring at the closed door in the guest room. After several shallow breaths, she removed her hand with a sigh of relief. The Devil had not heard her which she thanked the Gods for. She stepped out of the bed and walked to the window, looking out at the foggy night.

 

“That dream told a lot and I know that's not it.” she whispered, “So, you have more to tell me, don't you, Emiliana?” She continued to stare out the window, thinking of current events now.

 

“'Demon dog? Ha, what rubbish' as Ciel would say. Hehe.” she chuckled, “But then again..it could be likely consider I'm Angel and Sebastian is a Devil. Plus, there Death Gods around. So it could very well be a possibility.” A smirk formed on her lips suddenly. “It's time to clear my head and singing has always been the key to helping.” She sat down on the windowsill and stared at the full moon shrouded by gray clouds and fog

 

“And what better way to represent the events occurring before me than with the song in my mind right now..” she uttered before singing.

 

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
 _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
 _Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_  
  
 _My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
 _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
 _My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
 _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_  
  
 _Howl, howl_  
 _Howl, howl_

 

As Amelia sang, other events were occurring to a few of the residents in the mansion. Finny was outside, walking to the back where the kitchen after retrieving buckets of water. He was smiling, thinking of Angela.

 

“Heheh, She said I was kind!” he smiled, stopping for a moment. He jumped out of his daze when hearing a sound just then. His green eyes looked over to where the sound came from—the crumbling stone wall surrounding the place. There was nothing there but he continued to stare at the stop until hearing Baldroy calling him. He ran off just before a man with long, shaggy silver locks peered over the wall. The man watched him go before looking up at the window on the second floor across him.

 

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
 _My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_  
  
 _Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
 _I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_  
  
 _And howl, howl_  
 _Howl, howl_  
  
 _Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
 _Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
 _Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
 _Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
  


Inside that room was Angela and Barrymore. The maid sat cross-legged in a chair while her master knelt before her.

 

“Angela..Angela..” he moaned, grabbing her leg and rubbed his face against them. “The Queen wants my village! You understand, don't you? I'll protect this village! Angela, my angel..My angel..” She was silent, staring down at him with blank, bored eyes.

 

“The maid saw! She saw what should not have been seen, yes!” cried Mey-Rin in a hushed whisper while her nose bled. She was walking by when she had heard the moans and stopped to see out of curiosity.

 

Outside, the man continued to stare until hearing Amelia singing. He stood and rushed over to where her window was.

 

 _The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
  
And howl  
  
Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

 

The man reached where the time traveler's window was and looked up. He saw Amelia sitting there; her pale shoulder leaning against the glass with closed eyes. Her voice ring out around him now that her was close. Still looking at her, he sat down on the ground and listened to her.

 

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
 _May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_  
  
 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

 

Amelia finished with a smile, opening her eyes slowly. She looked out the window briefly only to look again but more quickly. There, sitting in front of her window, was a naked and handsome man with silver-colored hair.

 

“W-What the hell?” she cried, pressing her hands on the window pane as she stared. He smiled with fanged teeth up at her and barked happily. The stranger then stood and because the fog wasn't thick, Amelia saw all of his glory.

 

“Oh my god!” the young woman scooted back, only to fall off the edge and on her back. She stared at the ceiling with wide eyes and a flushed face. A tiny trail of blood running from her nose. The Angel covered it while saying, “That was the first time I have ever seen a naked man before in person..and mother of God, what a sight it was..”

 

* * *

 

A knock sounded on the door to Ciel's assigned room. “Come in.” he announced. It opened to reveal Angela.

 

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour.” she said upon entering.

 

“My young master is about to retire.” Sebastian told, holding the young man's nightclothes. But Angela just turned to where Ciel sat reading a book.

 

“I have a request. Please, leave this village.” she told, “You mustn't be here.”

 

“Why not?” replied the Earl in a bored tone.

 

The maid turned her head. “I can't..” A howl sounded just then, causing her to jump and turn back to the Earl. She then began to tremble. “Oh, no! The demon hound is here!”

 

“Demon hound? Ciel stood, looking over at her. She closed her eyes and screamed from seeing something behind the window. The two men looked to see the silhouette of large dog's head.

 

“Sebastian!” Said person ran to the window and pulled open the curtains to discover nothing was there.

 

“What was that?” Ciel questioned, walking up to the window.

 

The Devil pointed a finger outside. “Young master, look.” He did and saw a greenish glowing trail down the path up to the Barrymore mansion. There was also something in the distance running away with the same glowing towards the town. Just then, Amelia came running in, looking exhausted.

 

“What the heck is going on tonight?” she demanded, stomping in. “First, I see some naked hot guy out my window. Now, I hear screaming!”

 

The three stared at her. “Naked.. hot..guy..?”

 

“Yes, yes!” the young woman waved them off like that was nothing, “But forget that and tell me what's going on?

 

“Don't wave that part off like it's nothing!” cried Sebastian and Ciel, making Amelia sigh and shake her head.

 

* * *

 

“That stuff doesn't look natural..” Amelia commented as Ciel observed the glowing trail. She, the Earl, Sebastian, and Angela all stood outside in front of the house now. She then smirked. “Well, as far as natural goes for our troupe, heh.”

 

“You're right.” agreed Ciel, glancing at her.

 

“Young Master! Angela!” The Phantomhive servants came running out of the house now.

 

“What the devil's the fuss about?”

 

“The demon hound has appeared.” stated Angela sadly.

 

“Demon hound?”

 

“It brings calamity upon the village. Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village.” she added with shaking voice.

 

The young woman stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes. _“This feeling I keep getting about her..It's keeps getting strong..Also I sense she's hiding some very big..”_

 

“Angela,” called one of the male villagers. He followed by the rest of the villagers who carried torches. “Please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come.”

 

The maid looked at them worried surprise. “Who's been punished?” They led them into town and arrived at the place where just that afternoon the Phantomhive group had saw the young man with his dog. His body laid in the front yard. His clothes were ripped and his body was bruised while covered in teeth marks.

 

“That's awful..” uttered Baldo. Ciel walked up and knelt by the corpse, examining it. He lifted up the man's arm and looked down at one of the bite wounds. His deep blue eye narrowed slightly.

 

“I see..”

 

“Don't touch!” Barrymore shouted, making the others turn towards him. “So James was the bad dog?”

 

“Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog.” answered one of the villagers.

 

“I see. Then this was inevitable.” said the lord, bowing his head a bit.

 

“Hey! How can you say that?” shouted Amelia angrily to the man. “How can you be okay with this happening?”

 

He glared at her, which she returned with her own piercing one. “The village has laws I have decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound who protects the Barrymores!” The villagers then started chanting eerily.

 

_**Lullaby, Lullaby** _

_**The white dog is a good dog.** _

_**The disobedient black dog is a bad dog.** _

 

A few of the townspeople placed the body on a stretcher before walking off with it, still chanting.

 

“Geez, these people are like a fucking cult..” she uttered to herself, shivering not from the cold air.

 

“I was sure the outsiders would be its prey..” Barrymore glanced back at the group, “You've had a narrow escape.” He walked off with the townspeople; Angela following. They watched them go silently.

 

“Young master..” Sebastian said. Ciel nodded slightly, giving him a secret answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]A verse from Dog Eat Dog, a poem by Nim Lee
> 
> Song: Howl by Florence and The Machine
> 
> Also, Angela Blanc will be a twin in this story!


	20. The Hound of Houndsworth pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: Animal Cruelty D':

 

It was later in the night now. Most of the residents in Barrymore Manor were now asleep which was surprising after the event that had occurred that evening. Only two was awake at the late hour...

 

A soft knock sounded in the quiet, dim-lighted room. Turquoise orbs looked up from the words in the novel they were reading, glancing at the oak door.

 

“Enter if you dare.” came the normal greeting whenever someone knock on that person's chamber door. It creaked open, revealing the tall and sensuous stature of the demon butler. Sebastian's crimson eyes roamed over to the four-poster bed to landed on Amelia. She sat propped up by many pillows, a novel laid open across her covered lap. Her eyes looked at him curiously while her lips stayed silent. The time traveler wasn't dressed in one of her night gown but stripped pajamas. Lavender hair stuck out more, due to her sleep earlier, still. Even with her messy appearance, she still looked heavenly as the candlelight glowed around her.

 

“You are still awake at such an hour, Amelia.” the Devil said as more of a statement than a question.

 

“That's right. I didn't feel the urge to sleep right now.” she told nonchalantly before pointing to the book. “Thought I'd catch up on some reading.”

 

“Oh. I assume that the incident this evening was the cause.” he stated, walking over to her bed.

 

“Oh, that? I've witness far more frightening things that happen from creatures that go bump in the night..” the young woman uttered, staring off at some point in the room. She felt the bed shift as more weight was placed on it. Turning her head, she was met face-to-face with the demon's.

 

“Hm, would that be because of the dreams that come to you?” She nodded, suppressing a shiver from the feeling of his breath fanning across her face. “You know..I heard you scream earlier.”

 

“You did? But..”

 

“But what?”

 

“You didn't come to check on me..” Amelia answered softly.

 

A low chuckle passed his lips. “Amelia, you do not need me to rescue you like the young master. You have the power to protect yourself from trouble.”

 

“ _That's not the point. If you truly cared, you would have came even so.”_ she wanted to tell but held back.

 

“Was it because of new dreams from your past life?” Sebastian asked. She nodded and began to tell him of the memories that night. His face stayed neutral but slightly darken at the telling of Emiliana's post-falling to Earth. When finished, Amelia laid down and placed a hand on her forehead as if the retelling had wiped her out.

 

“These memories are leaving me feeling like poopy every time..” she mumbled bitterly. The Devil chuckled lightly into his fist.

 

“Terribly sorry to hear that..Now,” he said, leaning over her. “Tell me of this naked man you saw.”

 

“W-What?” the Angel blushed.

 

“What did he look like? How did he come upon you?” Sebastian questioned, serious.

 

She stared up at him wide-eyed before glancing to the side. “He was tall, pale-skinned with a tone body and silver locks..” Amelia replied softly, “Handsome, too. He must have heard me singing because when I finished, I noticed him sitting down in front of my window. He..barked at me with a goofy grin too.”

 

“Hmm..” the butler hummed, “I also had sensed a faint smell of blood on your face..Why was that?”

 

The blush on the young woman's cheek darken. “Well..you see..I..”

 

The demon leaned closer. “Yes..?”

 

“I kinda saw his..you know..” she told bashfully.

 

Red eyes blinked in surprise. “You mean his intimate parts?” he asked. She nodded quietly. “Hmm..Did you enjoy it?”

 

“W-What the hell? No, I didn't at all!” she shouted, facing him. He stared at her face for a long moment. His intense gaze was making her uncomfortable which only worsen when a mischievous smile formed on his sinful lips.

 

“You know, there's no point in lying. I can smell it easily off of you.” he teased.

 

Amelia's eyes narrowed before she slapped him, making his head turn the side. Her nails had scratched him some where a thin line of blood appeared. Instead of upsetting him, the action only made his smile widen. He looked back at her and her breath caught in her throat. His pupils were slitted and irises glowed red down at her. Sebastian stared down at the suddenly frighten time traveler. Now that his demon senses were unleashed, he could smell her soul as it flared with fear. Her soul was remarkable—a mixture of flowers with slight decay.

 

It drove him to his breaking point then..With viper-like speed, one of his hands bounded both of her wrists. She struggled right away, tossing to release his hold only to fail. His free hand started to unbutton the two top ones of her shirt, revealing the top of her breasts. His head leaned forward; the tips of his raven hair tickling Amelia's suddenly feverish skin. His heated lips brushed the top of her left breast. Her heart was pounding like a drum in his ears, arousing him more.

 

“S-Sebastian..” Amelia uttered. The Devil felt his canines elongate. He wanted to mark her. Make her his. His mouth opened to pierce the tender flesh of her breast when a sharp pain came from his free hand—The covenant mark. It reminded him of the words his master told him the night after the funeral when the young man noticed the similar feather in his breast pocket.

 

“ _You will not force any Mark on her. Not until she utters the three words of pure affection to you and mean it. That is one of the rules to this **game**.” _ Sebastian barred his teeth before sighing heavily. The grip on Amelia's wrists disappeared but he didn't move away. Instead, he rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat slow. The time traveler's mouth opened to say something rude but his next words stopped her.

 

“Please..allow me to lay here 'til morning..” His words pulled at her heartstrings. It was first time hearing him say something like that to her, much less anyone.

 

“All right..” she agreed before a smirk played on her lips, “But I thought demons didn't need to sleep?”

 

“We do not. But we do so for leisure sometimes..” he whispered, red eyes closing. The Angel sighed, shaking her head before lifting a finger and swiping it to the right, magically snuffing out the candle on the bedside table. Her last thought—

 

“ _He can be such fickle creature..Just like a cat..”_

 

* * *

 

“What a horrible trip.” groaned Baldroy. He and the other servants were moping, still affected by last night's event.

 

“Yes, yes.” agreed Mey-Rin.

 

“What is the matter?” Sebastian questioned, walking up to the moping trio. “You were so enthusiastic on the drive here.”

 

“Yeah, well..” Baldo shrugged.

 

“Have you guys forgotten?” came Amelia's voice from behind the demon as she strolled towards them, “We came to a resort, hehe.” She lifted up a picnic basket with a smile while the butler held up a swimming suit. The servants perked up from the news. The Phantomhive group along with Angela went to the lake. Finny and Baldo, once in their suits, ran into the water.

 

“Wow, who'd've guessed it was so comfortable?” commented the chef as the two floated in the water, “The water's not even cold!”

 

Finny turned to the changing tent. “You come out here too, Mey-Rin!”

 

She stuck her head out from the curtains. “I can't, it's just too embarrassing, yes!” she told, blushing.

 

“Chances like this don't come every day!” Baldo shouted, “Hurry up and get in!”

 

“Oh, come on now!” time traveler's voice said, walking up to the tent and pulling her out. “Show off that body of yours, Mey!” The woman looked gorgeous in the cute sailor-like outfit. Even Baldo reacted to it.

 

“I-I'm so embarrassed, yes.” the maid blushed, kneeling down in the sand.

 

“You look great, Mey-Rin!” complimented Finny.

 

“Really?”

 

Baldo nodded, grinning. “I bet you'd look even better without your glasses.” He went to reach for them.

 

“N-No, no!” she cried, running off into the water to get away. Amelia smiled and headed back over to the young Earl and butler.

 

“Aren't you going to swim, Ciel?” she asked, sitting down by him.

 

“What about you?” he questioned, not looking up from his book.

 

The young woman flipped her long strand of hair over her shoulder.“Swimming in the middle of November? Yeah, right! I'm not getting sick.” Her sea-colored eyes glinted at him with mischief. “Now, answer my question, Lord Earl.” He did not reply, just continued to read.

 

A devilish smirk formed on Sebastian's lips. “Ah, that's right. Young master doesn't want to show-”

 

“Just being able to swim in this season isn't much of a selling point for a health resort.” he interrupted.

  
“Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?” asked the butler, glancing at him.

 

“Naturally.”

 

“But what about that 'demon hound' issue?” the time traveler air-quoted.

 

“I'm sure Sebastian has caught on to its true form as well.” the Earl told before looking at the demon, “Come here a moment.” The Devil walked up to him, leaning over to let his lord whisper something in his ear. Sebastian's eyes closed and his lips smiled.

 

“Yes, my lord. I shall do it right away.” He began to walk off.

 

“You're awfully motivated. I thought you hated dogs?” the young master queried casually.

 

“Yes, I do.” the demon said over his shoulder, “So I'd like to wrap this up as quickly as possible.” He then uttered under his breath. “ _Before everything goes to hell._ ”

 

* * *

 

After having their fill of swimming, the servants of Phantomhive ate the lunch Sebastian had made.

 

“Angela, have some.” the gardener told.

 

“Are you sure it's all right for me to share?”

 

“Of course! And Sebastian's packed lunches are delicious, yes!” the other maid beamed.

 

“He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught!” Everyone on the beach turned to see some of the villagers running by. “It's James's dog! The punishment's about to begin!”

 

“ _Well, Holmes.._ ” Amelia uttered to Ciel with a smirk, “ _Time to unveil the killer._ ” The group quickly changed back into their clothing before rushing over to the dog-baiting area. Upon arriving, all of the townspeople were there, holding either pitchforks or reaping scythes. James, the murdered young man, dog was chained to the stone wall. Some of the male villagers were holding back their snarling dogs, waiting for the order. James's dog just growled with barred teeth, a bit of something in its' mouth.

 

“He's got something in his mouth!”

 

“Make him spit it out!”

 

“Let go, you bad dog!” said a man that had walked up to the dog and tugged on the bit in its' mouth. When he didn't, the man began hitting him with a piece of wood repeatedly. “Let go! Let go!”

 

“What a stubborn dog. Definitely a bad dog.” Barrymore uttered before glancing back at the men holding their canines. “Begin!” They did as told, releasing the dogs. The hounds charged forward and mercilessly attacked the chained dog, biting, chewing and ripping into him. The villagers cheered like mad men at the horrid scene. The Phantomhive group and Barrymore's maid watched silently. Finny was trembling and staring with wide eyes; horrible images of his past flashing before him as he continued to watch.

 

“Stop..Stop..” he whispered in a shaking voice. “You can't do this..” The young boy jumped when feeling a pressure on his shoulder. Amelia stood beside him, quiet but with a look of pure disgust on her face. She turned to him, looking straight into his big green puppy dog eyes.

 

“ _This can't go on...We have to stop them.”_ her eyes told him.

 

He nodded, closing his own and shouting. “Leave the poor thing alone!” The people stopped, turning to face him. Finny and the time traveler rushed forward then. He grabbed one of the spiked logs in the ground before continuing on. The two ran through the crowd and to the attacking dogs—Amelia giving some a karate kick off James's dog and Finny hitting some with the log. The hounds yelped and ran off. The villagers gasped in horror.

 

“Finny! Amelia!” the Phantomhive group cried as they ran towards the two kneeling by the hurt dog. They quickly turned when feeling an ominous presence behind them. The townspeople were circling around them, angrily.

 

“They got in the way.”

 

“They interrupted our holy punishment.”

 

“They're more bad dogs!”

 

“Punish the bad dog! Punish the bad dogs!” they chanted, closing in. The Angel stood and ran in front of her friends. She took a fighting position and glared at the people.

 

“Back off or I will be forced to hurt you insane, cult-like people!” she growled.

 

“Seize them!” demanded Barrymore. The people listen, charging and overpowering them. They chained Amelia and Ciel to the wall while tying to the servants up against a log.

 

Barrymore stepped up when they finished, looking at the Earl. “You look pathetic, Maltese.”

 

“Master, I beg you,” Angela said to her lord, “Please forgive these people!”

 

“True, this Pomeranian is the Queen's messenger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him go.” he told her before addressing the young man, “Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch it again!”

 

Ciel smirked. “You'd go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom?”

 

Amelia smirked as well. “You're the very dictionary definition of _obsession_.”

 

“Then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me!” the lord exclaimed before signaling, “Sick them!” The same hounds as before leaped to attack them but were stopped by Sebastian just in time. He threw something at one of the dogs' gaping mouth, knocking it to the ground. He then struck the others with his arm, sending them flying back at the villagers.

 

“You're late.” the chained two deadpanned after he was done.

 

“My apologies, my lord and Miss Amelia.” he replied, fixing his gloves. They rolled their eyes in unison.

 

“You dare to interfere, Garm?” Barrymore questioned the demon. He then yelled to the dogs again. “What are you waiting for? Kill that one too!” The hounds growled, getting ready to attack.

 

“Oh, what noisy, coarse voices.” glared the Devil, “This is why I hate dogs.” His crimson eyes turned a bright red. The dogs stopped growling and trembled in fear, laying down obediently.

 

Barrymore gasped, “Wh-What happened..?”

 

“The farce ends her, Barrymore!” the Earl told. Just then, the time traveler busted from her chains, ripping the shackles off like they were made of plastic. She then proceed to her chained friend.

 

“People of the village, listen to me! There is no demon hound.” he continued, “There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!”

 

“Wh-What do you base that on?” the man questioned. Amelia glanced at the demon for a second.

 

“ _Time to reveal the evidence, my dear Watson._ ” she smiled devilishly. He nodded, returning his own devil-like smile briefly.

 

“This.” The butler walked up to the dog he had hit with the object and removed it. The item was the skull of a hound. “It was in the basement of your manor. I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James.” He then stood and pointed to the sky. “Behold. This is the demon hound's true form.” The people looked to see the same silhouette that Ciel and Sebastian had seen the night before in the clouded sky.

 

“His shadow is nothing but a projection. It's just a transparent trick.” Sebastian continued, holding up a tube of the glowing green substance on the supposed demon hound. “The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog.”

 

“The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person.” the young woman said with a cat-like grin, “And that person is you, Lord Henry Barrymore!”

 

“N-Nonsense!” rebuked the accused man, “Where's the proof?” The time traveler turned and strutted over to the injured hound. She knelt in front of it; her face soft and warm.

 

“Give it to me. Your duty is done.” she murmured, stroking his head once gently. She then reached for the piece in its' mouth. The dog allowed her, closing his eyes.

 

“It's fine cloth.” Amelia stated as she stood back up and faced the crowd again. “ _This_ is the reason he hung on to it to the last.” She then held it out for them all to see.

 

“T-That is-”

 

“ _Yes._ ” Her turquoise eyes flashed menacingly. “ _It's a scrap of your trousers, from when he bit your leg trying to protect James._ ” Barrymore's face paled in guilt and he tried to run away but the villagers surrounded him.

 

“So _you_ killed James?”

 

“There was no demon hound?”

 

“You tricked us!”

 

“Give it up!” shouted Ciel to the lord, “You're finished!” The crowd founded the wound on his leg before lifting him up, carrying him away. The man cried for help but none was given to him..Once they were gone, Amelia and Sebastian released the others from their bonds. Finny walked over to James's dog and sat down beside it. The animal was no longer breathing, having died from the wounds inflicted onto it.

 

“You're an amazing dog. To think you tried to protect your master to the end..” Tears filled his green eyes. He then held the dog up to him, crying over his body while still praising it. “You worked so hard..You worked so hard.”

 

“This is why I hate dogs..” uttered Sebastian as he watched. Amelia shook her head before walking up to the gardener.

 

“Finny..” she called. He looked up at her with a tears-soaked face. Her arms were held out towards him. “Give him here..” Confusion laced his face before he complied, handing the dog to her. The young woman ripped off the chain still on the dog, so she could cradle it in her arms better.

 

The Devil stepped forward, knowing what she was going to do. “Amelia-”

 

“No. Do not try and stop me.” she demanded, releasing her black wings. The Phantomhive servants and Angela gasped in surprised awe. “He didn't deserve to die..” Her body then began to glow brightly—a shimmering golden aura surrounded her.

 

“ _Heaven above, grant my wish. Save this soul that has diminished._ ” she chanted, holding her head back to face the darkening sky. “ _Pure of heart, this soul to be. Gods of above, oh answer me. Return him from your Kingdom up high. His service to us must not die. Return him, please. I beg of thee. And in return, take a part of me!_ ”

 

Her wings spread wide and for moment, seemed to turn white. The others shielded their eyes as the aura around her turned blinding. The sky began to pour down rain. When the light faded, Amelia was no longer standing. She was kneeling on the ground, her wings gone but black and white feathers were scattered here and there. The group could see the dog sitting up and in front of her. He was no longer covered in wounds and his tail wagged happily. But what shocked them most was the wounds he had were somehow transferred to Amelia. Her pale skin was marred with gashes and stains of blood. Tears of red streamed down her face as she weakly reached over and petted the canine.

 

“Good boy..What a good boy..” she whispered before her world turned black.

 

* * *

 

It was nighttime now and the rain that had started earlier still poured. Ciel stood by the window of his assigned bedroom. Sebastian stood by the bed, placing a wet cloth on the sleeping Angel's forehead. She had still not woken up from her saving. When the Earl had questioned why that happen, the demon stated—

 

“ _When an Angel gives a part of herself to save a life, a piece of the positive in her is removed and replaced with the negative inflicted upon the soul needing saving.”_

 

The demon then reassured his master that she would be back to herself by the morning. The young man turned briefly to glance at the young woman. Her breathing was shallow and the wounds had caused a fever. She covered to the neck by the heavy blankets to keep out the cold of the night. James's dog was in the room as well, curled by her side and sleeping as well. He was very protective of her now it seemed because of her saving his life. After the incident, the two men had to tell the servants of what Amelia was. To their amazement, they accepted the news.

 

“ _I always knew she was different. Her beauty and personality was otherworldly!” Baldo said._

 

“ _I've always thought she was, I did!” Mey-Rin said._

 

“ _Knowing that, just makes me happy to know there is a Heaven after all.” Finny said, “And that kind Angels like her really do exist!”_

 

“So..Case closed, eh?” Ciel said to his butler, “Let's leave the village when Amelia is fully recovered.”

 

The demon smiled. “I thought you would have said when the rain lets up..Not when she had recovered. Is that why you have her in your room and not her own? Because you want her all to yourself this evening?”

 

The Earl turned a steely blue eye on the butler. “No. Unlike you, demon, I do not fornicate with defenseless and ill women.”

 

“Either do I.. _It takes away from the struggle._ ” he chuckled, making the young master roll his eye in disgust.

 

“Tch. I do not understand what she sees in you.”

 

“The same goes for I, young master.”

 

* * *

 

“Ayah~!”

 

“What's goin' on?” shouted Baldo as he, Tanaka and Finny ran down the steps to the dungeon/basement of the manor. “What is it, Mey-Rin?”

 

The maid had been coming down to give bread and water to Barrymore. She now was on the floor and pointing with a trembling finger to the cell where the man was suppose to be. In the lighted part of the cell, splatters of blood could be seen on the floor. As the men walked closer, they noticed the huge gaping hole in the wall. Only something big and powerful could have done it but what? And most importantly, where was Barrymore and what was done to him..?


	21. How to Train your Demon Dog

 

“ _ **Ayah~!”**_

 

“ _ **What's goin' on?” shouted Baldo as he, Tanaka and Finny ran down the steps to the dungeon/ basement of the manor. “What is it, Mey-Rin?”**_

 

_**The maid had been coming down to give bread and water to Barrymore. She now was on the floor and pointing with a trembling finger to the cell where the man was suppose to be. In the lighted part of the cell, splatters of blood could be seen on the floor. As the men walked closer, they noticed the huge gaping hole in the wall. Only something big and powerful could have done it but what? And most importantly, where was Barrymore and what was done to him..?** _

 

* * *

 

“H-Hey, he's..” Baldroy stammered, causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth. Just then, Ciel and Sebastian came running down the steps; Angela close behind.

 

She gasped when seeing the hole. “Lord Barrymore..” A loud banging was heard from above, making all of them look up. The group hurried upstairs to see who was at the door. It was one of the male villagers. He was soaked head to toe and seemed to tremble not from the cold rain but from something else he had witness. The Barrymore maid questioned him what was wrong and all he could uttered was-

 

“I-It's the great Demon Hound..” Before leading them to the dog-baiting area. As they approached, the rain still pouring down, the rest of the village was seen kneeling on the ground as if praying while muttering the twisted lullaby of theirs. The hounds they owned howled as they chanted, adding to the ominous feel.

 

“What happened?” questioned Sebastian, receiving no answer. Annoyed, the chef grabbed one of the villagers near him on their shoulder.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?!” he demanded. A struck of lightning flashed bright int the sky, giving enough light to see what was leaning against the wall. It was none other than Barrymore. The Phantomhive servants shrieked in surprise at the grisly sight. Ciel glanced at his demon butler, silently telling him to observe the corpse. He complied, walking up to Barrymore's murdered body. His blood was spread here and there on the stone wall behind him. His eyelids were opened but only showed the white of his eyeballs. Half of his left arm appeared to be bitten off by something..

 

“Great Demon Hound!” cried out one person.

 

“Great Demon Hound, forgive us!” cried other. Angela suddenly gasped as if realizing something before fainting to the ground. Finny ran over to her and picked her up, calling her name.

 

“Angela!”

 

* * *

 

 

“It's a shame, young master,” Sebastian stated, a tiny smirk on his lips. “After you'd already declared that the case was closed.” The group had returned the manor and were now situated in the dinning room.

 

“Shut up.” Ciel told with a miffed tone.

 

The demon turned to the servants then. “Where is Angela?”

 

“I put her to bed for now,” Mey-Rin replied, looking concern. “But she seems very tired, yes.”

 

“First Amelia, now Angela..” sighed Baldo, “It's too painful to watch.”

 

“This village was completely isolated from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound's curse..” the young Earl stated, “I thought we established that the hound was faked by Lord Henry so that he could rule here. But now Lord Henry has..” He paused, not needing to state the obvious.

 

“Are you sure those bite wounds really weren't from the demon hound, like the villagers say?” the chef asked his lord.

 

“Maybe he's mad at being blamed for Lord Henry's bad deeds!” gasped the redhead maid.

 

“Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this, at least.” the demon informed, giving his lord a knowing smile.

 

Baldo looked at him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

The young master stood then. “Nothing. Now, all of you off to bed.: His blue eye looked at the demon then. “Sebastian, meet me in my chambers in ten minutes.”

 

The demon bowed. “Yes, my lord.”

 

Ciel nodded before walking off to his assigned bedroom. When he opened the door to his room, James's dog lifted his head to see if a threat was entering the room. Seeing that it was the Earl, he placed his head back down and closed his eyes as if nothing had disturbed him. The young man's eye then trailed over to the sleeping Angel in his bed. He strolled over to her and sat down on the edge by her slumbering form. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, unaware of the horror that had just occur. The scars on her face were almost gone now and her fever broke which was remarkable to him. But then again, everything about the time traveler he found extraordinary.

 

“It is as if she is _Sleeping Beauty_ from the way she lies there..” he whispered, brushing away a strand of her hair. His face moved closer to hers. _“Would a kiss awaken you from your slumber as she...Amelia?”_ He stilled his breathing as he brought his lips down on Amelia's, placing a soft and sweet kiss there. The sleeping hound jumped up and growled at the door suddenly, frightening the young man. He jumped back and whipped his head around to see the Devil leaning against the doorway. A faux smile was on his face as he stared at his lord.

 

“Have you not heard of knocking, demon?” growled Ciel.

 

“Oh, I do and I did so. But it seems you were far away on cloud nine, my lord.” Sebastian teased, still smiling. “And I thought you said you do not fornicate with defenseless and ill women?”

 

“T-That is true and I was not doing such.” huffed the Earl, crossing his arms. The demon chuckled, pushing himself off of the frame.

 

“From someone watching from afar, it would have appeared that you were.”

 

“Shut it, Sebastian!”

 

“Oh, for Christ's sake! Shut up both of you!” Just then a pillow was smacked against Ciel's head. He fell forward and onto the floor with a thunk. Turning around and looking up, Amelia glared down at him while holding the pillow she had hit him with.

 

“A-Amelia? But I thought you were-” he tried to say.

 

“I was sleeping until you two started yapping your traps loudly!” she interrupted angrily, stepping out of the bed. “Now, I'm going back to my room for some peace and quiet so you two can continue your lover's quarrel. Come on, Hemingway.” The time traveler stepped over Ciel before heading towards the door; James's dog following. Stopping in the doorway for a moment, she said over her shoulder.

 

“Oh, and one more thing..make sure _Sleeping Beauty_ is really asleep before you kiss her awake, _Frog Prince_.” The young woman strutted out, leaving the Earl blushing and gaping after her and the Devil bent over with his hand to his mouth, covering his laughter. Once the young man and butler calmed down, did their normal nightly routine begin. Sebastian was knelt in front of his lord, buttoning his nightshirt when he noticed the young man staring at him.

 

“What is the matter? Planning on kissing me now, _Frog Prince_?” the demon chuckled.

 

“Watch your tongue, Sebastian.” hissed the Earl sharply, “I was going to say, the way you phrased it earlier—“No human did this.” That redheaded reaper had better not show up again.”

 

“I am quite impressed at the sharpness of your learning curve.” commented his servant before he stood and walked over to place the young master's clothing in the close. “There is no need to worry. Mey-Rin's idea was not wholly incorrect. It was Lord Henry the hound was after. I imagine there isn't anyone else who would fall victim to it.”

 

“That doesn't mean I can just leave it alone.”

 

“Is that your beautiful loyalty to your Queen?”

 

“No, that's not all.” Ciel replied before smirking and crossing his arms, “You're normally a dull man, but when a dog enter the picture..you become rather fascinating.”The Devil closed the closet, turning back to the young man with a smirk.

 

“You have learned..” he said before teasing again, “And you become rather fascinating when a certain _Angel_ comes into the picture.” A book was thrown at him which he dodged with that seductive laugh of his.

 

* * *

 

Amelia was walking to the kitchen to find a snack now that she was up. Having missed dinner, her stomach had growled on the way to her room. She mumbled to herself while stepping down the stairs to the foyer, James's dog—who she had named Hemingway now—followed next to her, listening to her ranting like a dear friend.

 

“Who does he think he is? Kissing me secretly like that!” she muttered, “He's as bad as Sebastian!..But..” She paused on the stairs and brought her hand up, ghosting her fingers across her lips. Hemingway stopped as well, looking up at her.

 

“I have to say his kiss was nice..” The time traveler shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. “But it still was uncalled for!” Her turquoise eyes looked down at the hound who seemed to be giving her a knowing glint. “Don't give me that look! That kiss had no affect on me.” Hemingway just stared and the young woman sighed, squatting down on the step.

 

“Haah..I'm just kidding myself..” The dog gave her a lick on the cheek for comfort. She smiled, petting his head. “Well, your kisses I don't mind, Hemingway. You can give me those all you want, heh.”

 

“Amelia?” Said person turned to see Mey-Rin at the bottom of the stairs, holding a single candle. “Are you all better?”

 

“Kinda but I'll be a hundred percent by tomorrow.” Amelia told with a smile.

 

“Oh, good!” beamed the maid before her face sobered a bit. “So..young master said you're an Angel..Is it true?”

 

The time traveler nodded. “It is.”

 

“Oh my..That is truly amazing..” Mey-Rin said with awe.

 

“So, tell me, what are you doing up?” the Angel asked.

 

“Oh! I'm following Finny..” she paused and then gasped, “Ah! I mustn't lose him. Come on, Amelia!” The redheaded woman scurried off then.

 

“Hey! Wait up!” Amelia called, hurrying after her with Hemingway. The two caught up with her and followed close behind until they came upon the gardener. He was dressed in his nightclothes and carried a single candle like the maid. The way he was walking was leading them to Angela's room. Mey-Rin blew out her candle so he wouldn't noticed the three following. He stopped suddenly, almost causing the trio to run into him.

 

“I wonder if Angela is all right..” he said worryingly. Just then, an eerie moan came from down the hall.

“A-A ghost?!” Mey-Rin screamed, running towards the boy and jumping on him in fear. Amelia and Hemingway shook their heads, sighing. The gardener looked down at the woman clinging to him.

 

“M-Mey-Rin?!”

 

“Finny, did you hear that, yes?!” she asked in a frighten tone.

 

“Y-Yes. Was it..?”

 

“M-Maybe the late Lord Barrymore has returned...” the maid suggested. The two screamed again but the redhead woman had a smile on her face.

 

“M-Mey-Rin?” the boy said while seeing the smile.

 

“I love scary stories, yes!” she grinned, “I'm trembling with excitement!” Finny stared at her in disbelief. She then grabbed onto his arm. “Let's go, Finny!”

 

“W-W-What?!”

 

“Hold the phone there, Ghostbusters. How could Barrymore haunt the place when he's still alive?” Amelia questioned curiously, making Finny jump again.

 

“A-Amelia? You're here too?”

 

She nodded. “Indeed. Now, tell me why would you say that, Mey?”

 

“Oh, that is right..You don't know..” she uttered.

 

“Well, you see, Barrymore's dead. Everyone in the village thinks it's that demon hound.” Finny told.

 

The Angel placed a finger on her chin. “Hmm..Very interesting..Well, the only way we're going to find out if it's his spirit, is to go and check it out. So, let's go.” The two woman then dragged the boy down the hall.

 

“Oh, it's all just too horribly frightening!” Mey-Rin gushed as they continued walking.

 

“Wow, never would have thought of you as the lover-of-all-things-creepy type.” the time traveler chuckled.

 

Finny glanced at her then. “I wonder what it is..”

 

“I don't know but we're about to find out.” she said, pointing ahead as they rounded a corner. A door was creaked and light was coming from it. The group creep closer and peeked through the crack—Finny on the bottom, Amelia in the middle while holding Hemingway in her arms so he could look, and Mey-Rin above them. What they saw took them by surprise..Angela laid on her bed, moaning and giggling as a man with sliver hair laid over her, licking his lips.

 

“That tickles.” she giggled, “No, no, slow down.” He listened, slowing his pace as he licked her cheek. “Good boy. That's right, good boy.” He then licked her neck, causing a seductive moan from Angela. The two woman jumped back with surprise; both getting nosebleeds.

 

“W-What the fuck?” Amelia hissed, placing the dog back down so she could wipe her nose. “That's the hot guy I saw at my window last night! Now Angela's having a one-on-one porn session with him?!!”

 

“Th-This is too thrilling, yes!” hissed Mey-Rin, covering her nose with her handkerchief while going back to look. “Angela is a woman of mettle. Her master was just found brutally murdered!” She gasped suddenly with a pondering look. “Or maybe that's what makes her all the more passionate?” Hemingway poked his cold nose against the time traveler's hand. She glanced down at him to see he was staring at something to the left of them. Following his line of sight, she noticed the gardener standing with his back turned to the two woman.

 

“Finny?” the Angel called. He didn't respond, only took off running down the hall.

 

“Finny!” the two women called in hushed voice, running after him. They followed him all the way outside and watched him go off into the forest, knocking down every tree in his path.

 

“Going down in a blaze of glory, yes.” said Mey-Rin from the doorway.

 

“Poor Finny..” whispered Amelia while thinking, _“I knew something was off about her..No one is that innocent..at least not in this world..”_

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Amelia sat at the servant table while drinking a cup of coffee. Hemingway stood by her, munching on some breakfast she had made. Tanaka was up as well, sitting by her and eating the breakfast too. The young woman had gotten up earlier to avoid seeing Ciel as much as possible that day, not wanting to be reminded of the quick kiss he gave her. Now, she sat pondering over the many things occur in front of her—The dreams, her feelings towards both the Earl and Devil, Angela and that mystery man but most of all, poor Finny. She understood well the emotional and physical turmoil from having a first love. She wondered how the boy was holding up..As if on cue, the Phantomhive servants came walking in. Baldroy walked in tiredly, Mey-Rin was quiet and smiling, and lastly Finnian came in looking like a living zombie with dark bags and puffy eyes while moaning with despair.

 

“Mornin', everyone.” Baldo yawned a greeting.

 

“Morning.” Amelia smiled. The chef walked by, ruffling her hair as he sat by her. She pouted, fixing her hair quickly and grumbling at him. Just then, Angela came in, smiling brightly at them. She was carrying a tray with cups, a small pitcher, and a bowl of bread.

 

“Good morning.” she greeted, walking up to the group. Finny perked up and stared at the woman.

 

“Oh, are you sure you should be out of bed?” the chef asked.

 

“Yes. I apologize for causing trouble.” Angela reassured softly, placing the tray down on the table. She looked over at the man with a sad expression. “And when my master always told me not to break courtesy in front of guests..”

 

“ _Oh, please. Like you really care for that awful man.”_ Amelia thought with an eye roll, knowing about her and Barrymore from what Mey-Rin told her last night. The gardener had turned his head at the mention of the dead man. The action caught the older woman's attention.

 

“Oh, Finny, you look pale..” she said, reaching out to touch him. He panicked, backing up until hitting the wall.

 

“Um..I'm..uh..I'm sick!” he stammered, waving his arms. “If you touch me, you'll catch my..germs! Right, germs!” The boy then ran out the back door, yelling 'I'm sorry.' The others watched him go.

 

“He sure doesn't _seem_ sick.” Baldo commented.

 

The time traveler sighed, standing up. “Oh, but he is..” she told, “I'm going after him. When you see Ciel, tell him I'm with Finny.” Her sea-colored eyes glanced down at the German Shepherd. “Lead on, my dear Hemingway.” He did as such, walking off in the direction the boy ran off to with Amelia right behind him. The two found him sitting on a log at the entrance of the forest.

 

“Angela..” he uttered sadly.

 

“You know..” the Angel said, startling the gardener. “Sorry..Anyway, you know the first love always hurts.”

 

“I-It does?”

 

She nodded, sitting by him. “Well, most of the times. Other times, one can gets lucky and ends up being with that person for the rest of their lives.”

 

“Oh..” Finny said, looking down for a moment before back at her. “Amelia..what was your first love like?”

 

“I had a feeling you would ask that.” she chuckled before sighing, “Well, his name was Peter and we had been friends since we were kids. We grew up together. So, when we got in our preteens, I started to notice how cute he was. I soon started to like him more than a friend...”

 

“And?” the gardener pushed, listening intently.

 

“One day, I finally told him my feelings..only to be friend-zoned.” Amelia stated bitterly.

 

The blond boy tilted his head to the side. “Eh?”

 

“It means he told me I was a good friend to him. Like one of his guy friends. I was crushed and thought I would never find someone as great as him and be forever alone, living by myself with thirty cats.” A gentle smile then formed on her lips. “But later I realized I was too young to be in love anyway. Plus, Peter wasn't really all that great, haha. I only fell for him because I'd known him for so long. And as the saying goes, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea.' I just have to be patient until that right fish gets caught on my reel, heh.”

 

“So..I'll get through this pain someday?”Finny asked her.

 

“Uh-huh. Then you can wait for your right catch or go out and find them.” the time traveler said, placing an arm around his shoulders. “And I'll be there to guide you along the way, my friend.” He sniffled before throwing his arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

 

“Wah~! T-Thank you, A-Amelia~!”

 

“Uh..You're welcome, Finny.” she said, patting him on the back.

 

“Finny! Amelia!” The two looked to see Mey-Rin running up to them.

 

“There you two are.” she panted when getting to them. When she caught her breath, she noticed their embrace. “Ah! Finny and Amelia caught in a lovers' embrace, yes! How wonderfully shocking!” The young woman and boy pulled apart quickly, blushing red. Amelia then stood and hit the maid on the head.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Get your facts straight before jumping to conclusions like that, Mey-Rin!” she scolded, “I was only comforting the brokenhearted Finny!”

 

“Oh? Terribly sorry, I am!” the maid apologized, clutching her throbbing head.

 

“Mey-Rin, why were you in such a hurry to come find us?” the gardener asked her.

 

“Oh, that's because..”

 

* * *

 

Back at the manor, Ciel was having breakfast now. Sebastian was telling the Earl what he was having that morning. Baldroy and Tanaka were also there, having already told their lord what Amelia had wanted them to. When the butler finished, Ciel glanced at him.

 

“You're certainly carefree.” he commented.

 

“There is no need to rush.” the demon responded with a smile. The door to the dinning room slammed opened, revealing the maid, gardener, and time traveler with her new pet.

 

“Sebastian!” Mey-Rin called.

 

“What is it?” he questioned with a disapproving look, “You're making a fuss.”

 

“We can't find Angela anywhere!” Finny told.

 

“Oh, she said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen,” Baldo stated, “So she was going to go pick them.”

 

“She went to the fen by herself?” repeated the gardener worriedly.

 

“When there might really be a demon hound lurking about?” the maid added with surprise.

 

“Shoot. And here I thought she ran off with _some secret lover_ now that her master has kicked the bucket.” Amelia sighed dramatically under her breath.

 

The chef gasped, remembering the danger. “Oh, hell!”

 

“Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?” the young boy ponder aloud.

 

“Oh, well, it looked like she was worried about how pale you were.” replied Baldo, making Finny gasp in shock from his words.

 

“She did it for me..?” Finny uttered before turning and running off to find her.

 

“Let's go, Sebastian!” Baldo shouted, running passed the demon. The butler sighed, seeming like he did not want to go.

 

Baldo turned back, giving him a hard look. “What's wrong with you?! Are you a red-blooded man or what?!” Sebastian didn't reply. “Never mind! Let's go, Mey-Rin!”

 

“Yes, sir!” she said to him.

 

“Where's old man Tanaka?” They looked to find the man behind them, dressed in hunting garbs and holding a shotgun. “He's on board. Right, let's go, men!”

 

“Yes, sir!” saluted Mey-Rin before the three ran off. Ciel, Amelia, and Sebastian watched them go.

 

“Well, I bet fifty pounds she got eaten by the demon hound.” waged the time traveler as she took a sit at the table.

 

“I'm surprise you're waging a bet with me. I would have thought you were still peeved about last night.” Ciel stated, taking a bit of his cabinet pudding.

 

“Oh, I was but..I find it hard now to stay mad at you, Ciel.” she smiled, making him blush a bit.

 

“Amelia, why would you wage such an outcome on Angela?” Sebastian asked, slightly annoyed by her words to his master.

 

“Because I'm crossing my fingers for it.” the young woman told nonchalantly, “I'll be brutally honest with you two..I can't stand her. She's too pure and no one on this planet or in heaven has an aura as clear as hers.”

 

“Maybe she is the _virginal Mary_ of this century.” stated the demon with a smirk.

 

“Tch! Yeah, and I have a third nipple.” grumbled Amelia, making the young master spit out his tea.

 

“Amelia!”

 

“What?! Look, I'm just saying Angela isn't so pure and I can feel it in my gut. She has secrets that I know and Mey-Rin as well. Finny now too but he still cares for her.” The time traveler stood then. “And I am not going to let her break his heart even more by leading him on as she is. Let's go, boy!” As soon as the young woman and dog were out the door, Ciel glanced at his servant as he cleaned up his spill.

 

“It looks as though we've developed a need to rush.” he chuckled under his breath. Sebastian sighed heavily.

 

“Put on a first-rate show for me, Sebastian.” the Earl instructed, “And make sure Amelia doesn't do anything stupid.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

* * *

 

“Angela!”

 

“Angela!” The Phantomhive servants were now at the fen, calling out the missing woman's name. A somewhat thick fog had crept in, hindering their sight a bit.

 

Finny paused for a moment. “Angela, where are you?”

 

“ _In the belly of the Great Demon Hound, that she is!_ ” replied an eerie female voice from behind the group. “ _And you all are next!_ ” A pair of pale arms wrapped around Mey-Rin right then.

 

“Kyah~!” she screamed as she was lifted up and twirled around before being placed back down on the ground. The woman ran off ahead in fear of what had picked her up

 

“Hahaha~!” The others turned to see Amelia kneeling forward with her hands on her knees, laughing. Hemingway barked a happy greeting to them from beside her.

 

“Miss Amelia!” the chef and gardener scolded.

 

“Sorry, sorry! I know. That was a bad joke, hehe.” she chuckled, wiping away a tear.

 

“That it was!” Finny shouted, huffily. “This is serious! Angela really could be eaten!”

 

The Angel crossed her arms, giving him a disbelieving look. “I find that highly unlikely because there is no demon-”

 

“AHH~!” It was Mey-Rin who screamed. The group started to run in the path she ran off in. They discovered her trembling and pointing out ahead like when she found Barrymore missing. In front of them, scattered around the field, were what looked to be charred arms and legs sticking up from the dirt.

 

“Wh-What are those?” inquired Baldo nervously.

 

“They appear to be the charred remains of something's victims..” stated Amelia, rubbing her chin in a pondering way.

 

“Another thrilling scene the very next morning!” cried Mey-Rin. Finny then pointed to the left at one arm that was sticking out of a large mound of dirt. It was not charred and seemed very fresh..A familiar ring with a “B” on it was situated on the middle finger.

 

“Say, isn't that ring..” They all looked at each other. “..Lord Barrymore's?” A howl sounded around them, making them jump and hid behind a large rock before peering around it some. Something was approaching and it was causing the German Shepherd to growl.

 

“Hush, Hemingway.” Amelia whispered, stroking the dog's head to calm him. He quieted and she looked back ahead just in time to see the mystery man that was with Angela.

 

“Who's that?” asked the redheaded maid.

 

“Mey-Rin, that's the guy that was with Angela.” the young woman uttered in her ear.

 

“Ah, yes! That's right!” she remembered in a hushed voice. The man walked over to where Barrymore's arm was and sniffed it. He then picked it up and placed it in a different spot.

 

“That arm..” Baldroy said with narrowed blue eyes, “It wasn't the demon hound who killed Lord Barrymore after all. So it was a human?”

 

“Seems so. A human that doesn't know how to wear clothes but clearly knows how to to kill people.” grumbled the time traveler with a blush, looking away from the naked man.

 

A trail of blood ran down the maid's nose again as she continued to stare. “Wh-What a thrilling lower body!”

 

“Mey-Rin, you perv.” Amelia sighed, covering the other's nose while shaking her head.

 

“Has he got some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?”

 

The two women glanced at each other. “Could Angela have asked him to do it?”

 

The chef and gardener glanced at them. “Huh? Why should Angela do that?” Baldo asked curiously.

 

Finny stood, glaring at the accusers. “He's right! Angela has nothing to do with it! You shouldn't suspect people!”

 

“Finny, she's not as sweet as you think! So, just forget her and move on!” argued Amelia, standing up as well.

 

“Shh!” the other hushed. The young woman and boy gasped, covering each others' mouths. The supposed killer turned his head in their direction, having heard the two. He sniffed the air before then licking his lips. Finny gasped again, remembering the man with Angela last night had licked his lips the same way. A loud rumbling surrounded the area and the others searched around until seeing in the distance the group of villager running in their direction. They were also dressed in swimming suits..

 

“What are you guys doin' dressed like that?” Baldo asked when they neared.

 

“We're all going to stand under the waterfall to ease the demon hound's wrath.” answered one villager.

 

“The great demon hound's voice echoed in the air last night!” informed the old woman they had met on the way to the town the other day.

 

“He howled all night long.” added a middle-aged man.

 

“Howled?” Mey-Rin repeated, confused. Finny turned away suddenly, remembering the silver-haired man. But he was gone..nowhere in sight.

 

“He disappeared. Come on! We need him to close this case for real this time!” Amelia said to him before running off with her dog. The gardener nodded determinedly and followed close behind.

 

“Hey, Amelia! Finny! Wait!” the chef called after them. The others then chased after the three. The villagers stayed behind, doing some kind of exercise. The Phantomhive group ran until they came upon ruins of some old building. The howl of a dog were heard around them suddenly.

 

“Th-That voice..” stammered Finny.

 

“Hey, is that..” A thick patch of fog that shrouded the area dissipated to reveal an enormous white wolf-type animal with glowing red eyes. It opened it's mouth and flames appeared.

 

“It's the demon hound!” the servants shouted. It roared and charged towards them. They panicked while the time traveler released her wings and Phantasm Scythe.

 

“Get out of here and go find Sebastian!” Amelia ordered them. The beast was getting closer fast. Finny then noticed a piece of cloth caught on one of the hound's claws.

 

“ _That's-! It's Angela's..!”_ he thought, realizing it was her apron. He frowned in anger and charged pass the time traveler and others.

 

“What is it?! Finny? Finny!” Baldo called. Finny didn't answer and just keep running toward the hound. When he got close enough, the boy grabbed hold of one of the beast's front legs. The demon hound started to swing it's leg to shake him off.

 

“Goddamn it, Finny!” yelled Amelia, jumping into the air and flying off to help him. When close enough, she raised her scythe. “You're a bad dog!” The blade sliced a deep gash in the leg Finny was holding. The beast howled in pain and swiped at the Angel, knocking her to the ground. It then shook it's leg hard enough to finally get the gardener off of him, throwing him on top of Amelia.

 

“Shit!” she hissed at the pain.

 

“Ah! Amelia, are you all right?” Finny asked, concern.

 

“I'm fine but after this is over, I'm going to kill you for that stupid stunt, Finnian!” the young woman growled harshly. Just then, the beast raised it's paw high before bringing it down towards them.

 

“Shadows, shield us!” commanded the Angel. The shadows from her scythe disbursed into a million dark orbs. They then moved to form a half oval-like barrier over the two. It looked to be made of a purplish-color glass, letting them see through it. The shield had formed just in time because the demon hound's paw slammed on top of it. And just like glass, splinters of cracks appeared from the spot.

 

“ _Damn it! I thought I was strong enough now to hold this out.”_ Amelia thought in a panic as she watched the beast raise it's paw again. _“One more hit and Finny and I are toasted.”_

 

“Amelia, I'm sorry..” Finny uttered, hugging her.

 

Her turquoise eyes looked at him. “It's all right, Finny..” she whispered, stroking his blond hair. “We'll be all right..” Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Mey-Rin screamed in the background. Baldo was calling out the two's names. The paw was closing in and all the gardener and young woman could do now was hold each other tight. Amelia closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

 

“ _Sebastian..”_

“ _Ciel..”_

 

“ _I'm so sorry..”_ A few long moments went by until the two opened their eyes, only to widen them at the sight they were greeted with. Sebastian stood over them, holding the beast's paw effortlessly.

 

“Dear me, you're quite good at _'shake hands'_.” the butler said to the animal.

 

“Sebastian!” the two said, sitting up. He glanced at them briefly but Amelia saw the relief in them. That he had made it in time to save the both..but mostly her.

 

“Though you are a bit heavy.” smirked the demon before he tossed the hound like nothing. It landed into one of the ruins. Finny and Amelia took that chance to stand up. Hemingway ran over to the young woman, hopping on her and then licking her face.

 

“I'm okay, boy.” she reassured, petting his head. “Sorry for worrying you.”

 

“Come, this is no time to be romping around together!” Ciel stated, walking up.

 

“Young master!” his servant said.

 

“Of course not. I hall take care of everything at once.” the demon answered. The hound had recovered and growled in Sebastian's direction. Suddenly, it paused and sniffed the air.

 

“Smells irresistible, doesn't it?” Sebastian smiled, revealing a box of dog treats. “This is what you want, am I right? It's what dogs make a beeline for— _Inukko_ , the treat you want every day.”

 

“Sebby, this is no time for sponsoring dog treats!” shouted Amelia. But it was just what was needed. The demon hound's mouth was watering and leaped towards the Devil to receive some.

 

“Look out!” Mey-Rin told the man.

 

“The best way to tame a dog is to bend its will and force obedience..” stated the Devil calmly, “In other words, rewards and punishments! First, reward!” His eyes changed to their demon form and he leaped in th air, landing on the hound's head. He leaned forward and started to bit it on the nose. It seemed to affect the beast greatly for it landed back on the ground and moaned with delight. The others watching looked confused and surprised..

 

“U-Uh..” Finny began, rubbing his head.

 

“Sebas..tian..?” Mey-Rin finished. Said person leaped back into the air.

 

“And then..” He came back down to kick the hound in the side of the face. “..Punishment!” It landed hard onto the ground. Sebastian placed the treats in front of it's nose, gaining the beast's attention once more.

 

“Reward.” A punch was delivered under it's snout. “Punishment.” The demon then rubbed it's stomach before stomping on it. Grabbing the hound's tail, the butler spun it around a few times and then let go, crashing it's body into more of the ruins. The others awed at the way Sebastian was handling the creature.

 

“This is even more of a show than I imagined.” uttered Ciel.

 

“Uh-huh..For someone who hates dogs, he's a pretty god trainer.” Amelia remarked.

 

Sebastian ran towards the dazed hound as it sat up. “And finally..hugs!” He launched them in the air high before letting them drop. They fell fast and ended up landing in the open hole in the center of the ruins. Dust and debris clouded the area, causing the group to covered their eyes until it cleared. When it did, a deep crater was seen in the hole. Everyone ran to it and peered inside the blackness.

 

“H-Hey!” called Baldroy.

 

“He's not coming out, no!” Mey-Rin cried, worried. Ciel stepped up with his hands on his hips, staring down with an impatient expression.

 

“What are you dawdling for? Get back here this instant!”

 

“Very good, my lord.” came Sebastian's voice from the crater. There then was rumbling and hissing sound before a huge amount of water came spouting out. The others scurried off to a safe distance, getting sprayed with some of the liquid.

 

“Hot!”

 

“Hey, is this a hot spring?”

 

“Where's Sebastian?”

 

“What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece.” the demon stated; his voice coming from the top of the water spout. “A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water and soothe the fatigue of everyday life. That is what we have here—a hot spring.” He then jumped down in front of the group, the naked silver-haired man in his arms.

 

“ _A Phantomhive butler who can't strike on a hot spring or two isn't worth his salt._ ” he finished with that smirk of his. The man in his arms then started to lick his face, causing the maid to have a nosebleed.

 

“Another too-thrilling scene, yes!” she shouted with glee.

 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake! Would someone find him some damn clothes?!” exclaimed the time traveler, face-palming herself.

 

Just then, Angela appeared with a worried expression. “Pluto!” she called, running toward the group.

 

“Pluto?” the servant repeated. The naked man jumped from the demon's arm and scurried to the woman. He licked her face lovingly and she petted his head.

 

“Good boy. Good boy.”

 

Ciel glanced at Amelia. “Wasn't your old dog named that?”

Amelia's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. “Yes..What an odd coincidence this is..”

 

* * *

 

“I found him last month. I love dogs, and he was so adorable I just had to feed him.” Angela said, telling the others how she came upon him. Pluto was asleep, resting his head on her lap.

 

Mey-Rin and Finny glanced at each other. “ _Adorable_?”

 

“He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but..”

 

“Don't just brush it off as a _habit_!” shouted Baldroy to the woman.

 

“And so you kept him without telling anyone?” Sebastian questioned.

 

She nodded. “Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound,” she answered, “But in truth he fear the hound more than anyone. When I thought of what might happen to him if my lord found him..” Her violet eyes looked down at Pluto with affection. “I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore..” She then quickly looked towards the Devil and his master.

 

“Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, my lord?” she begged. Sebastian gasped with surprise from her plea.

 

“K-Keep him at the estate?!” repeated the chef with shock.

 

“At Sebastian's side, Amelia's too, perhaps even Pluto could become a good, faithful dog!”

 

“No, you see, I am merely one hell of a butler..”the butler grumbled, glancing off to the side.

 

“Why not?” Ciel interrupted. The other turned to him with surprise. The demon looked back at his lord with a piercing glare.

 

“Do you mean that, young master?”

 

“Yes. It sounds amusing..” the Earl replied with a smirk, “In several ways.” Sebastian shrugged, sighing in defeat. Just then, Hemingway started barking at something behind them. Everyone looked to see the villagers running towards the group.

 

“The great demon hound's curse is lifted!” They all then knelt in front of the spring as if praying.

 

“Thank goodness! Thank goodness!”

 

“What's that about?” Amelia asked, staring at strange folk.

 

“There's a legend in this village that when the sin of our ancestors against dogs are fully atones for,” Angela informed, “The land will weep tears of forgiveness.”

 

“This village had this hot spring all along, though.” the butler mentioned.

 

“Well, no matter.” the Earl shrugged, “We've accomplished our goal.”

 

“Shouldn't you declare now that line you so clumsily let slip earlier?” Sebastian told, smiling slyly at the young master.

 

The young man looked up at him, miffed. “You do it.”

 

“Case closed!” the Devil said dramatically.

 

“Pfft! You looked so dorky..” laughed the time traveler. The demon just smiled at her. She then turned to Angela. “I own you an apology.”

 

“Me?” the woman said with surprise.

 

“Yeah. I thought you weren't so..good. But I guess there are people still that are pure of heart.” Amelia stated with a smile, “So..in return for my wrongness, I'll make sure to help train Pluto well.”

 

Angela's eyes watered a bit and she smiled brightly up at her. “T-Thank you.”

 

“No problem..” the young woman responded. Pluto woke up then, his eyes landing on her. Amelia then noticed the cut on his arm that she had gave him and reached over to heal it. When done, she smiled kindly to the beast.

 

“Sorry about hurting you..Pluto.” He blinked his wide eyes before jumping up and onto her, knocking her to the ground. The shapeshifter barked and licked her face lovingly. The Angel turned bright red. Even though he was a demon hound, it was still embarrassing because he was in his human form and..naked..

 

“Regret your decision, Amelia?” Sebastian smirked down at her.

 

She sent him an evil glare. “Screw you..”

 

* * *

 

“Ah..” Ciel sighed as he relaxed in the hot spring. “It's perfect.” A week now passed and the village was already being transformed into a resort.

 

“This is the way they enjoy hot springs in Japan.” Sebastian told him, placing a tray of cookies and tea in the water from the lord. “They eat and drink while relaxing in the baths. The Earl picked up his tea, taking a sip.

 

“Still..” he uttered, “That gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation. I imagine Her Majesty's worries have been dispelled.”

 

“Though my worries seem likely to continue..” the demon told just as Pluto came swimming by happily.

 

“Oh, come now, Sebby.” Amelia said, walking up with Hemingway. “He's not all that bad.”

 

“He's a _dog_.” he stated directly, “Therefore, he is _bad_.”

 

“Only to you.” she smirked, sitting down on the ledge and dipping her legs in the hot water. “I find him endearing.” The butler tsked, shaking his head.

 

“Ah. I just remembered something I forgot to give you, Amelia.” Ciel said suddenly.

 

She leaned towards him, curious. “What?”

 

“This!” He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the spring. A cute squeak came from her before she hit the water. The young woman then shot up, gasping for air.

 

“W-What was that for, you ass?!” she demanded once she caught her breath.

 

“For hitting me with a pillow.” the Earl smirked playfully.

 

“Well, I'm gonna hit you with something else!” Amelia shouted, raising her fist.

 

“Also, that's for almost getting yourself killed last week.” She froze, staring at him with wide turquoise eyes. “For now on, no more going off and being the hero on your own. Understood?”

 

The time traveler sighed, dropping her fist. “For you..” she said with honesty, looking into his mismatched eyes. “I'll try but I'm not making any promises, heh.”

 

“Fair enough.” Ciel shrugged, accepting her words. The young woman moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek softly.

 

“Good.” she smiled before lifting herself up out of the water. “See you two back at the manor. Come along, Hemingway and Pluto!” The German Shepherd and demon hound listened, following after her obediently. Ciel watched her go; his hand slowly coming up to rest on the spot she kissed. A small but happy smile formed on his lips.

 

“It seems the _Frog Prince_ got his kiss from the fair maiden.” Sebastian teased with a devilish smirk. If the Earl's face wasn't already flushed, he would have turned bright red in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, shut it.” the young master huffed, diving under the water. The demon just chuckled in delight.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the group stood outside the village. Their belongings were returned to the carriages and they were ready to go. Angela was placing a collar on Pluto before the group left.

 

“Don't forget me, Pluto.” she told, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Pluto! If you're going into town, put some clothes on!” shouted Baldo. “Don't just swing in the breeze!”

 

“Hey! We're not in town yet!” Amelia defended, “Let him enjoy his freedom while he can! And don't look at his junk!” Pluto barked happily, giving the young woman a lick on the cheek.

 

“Er, Angela..” Finny said nervously.

 

She smiled at him. “Let's meet again, Finny.” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. The gardener turned tomato red.

 

“Well then, shall we be off?” Sebastian announced.

 

“I'll certainly come to visit Pluto one day.” Angela told him brightly.

 

“I wish I could refuse.” he replied.

 

“What?”

 

“Not many people could tame a demon hound.” the butler said, briefly glancing at Amelia as a reference to such a skill. “You seem to have a talent for making lesser beings eat out of your hands.” The maid narrowed her eyes slightly.

 

“Let's go, Sebastian.” Ciel ordered. The demon bowed to the woman before taking his sit at the reigns.

 

“See you, Angela!” the servant said in farewell, waving goodbye. She waved back until they were almost out of sight. A cunning smirk formed on her lips then.

 

“One day, certainly.” she uttered.


	22. What a Frigid Hope

It was no longer November. December had descended and was making itself at home in England. London was deep in slumber now; the sky cloudy and dark above. It slept peacefully under a blanket of snow that continued to pile as white, chilled fluff fell overhead. Though the rest of the city was at peace during the hour, for several others it was something else. To a few, it was painstaking and determined—

 

A young, wild-eyed looking man was rushing fast down the street, heading for the London Bridge. He ran carrying a pistol in one hand while his other was clenched in a fist, holding something that could not be seen at the moment. He glanced behind him for a quick second, seeing a group of men chasing him from far back.

 

“Shit! Don't let him get away!” one of the chasers—the leader—told the other two with him. “Does Tim even get how hard we worked to steal that thing?!” Tim had made it to the bridge and was halfway across it now. Sensing that he wasn't going to get caught right away, he stopped to opened his fist and revealed a ring sitting in his palm. The band was gold and designed intricately. But what would really catch anyone's eye when glancing upon it was the gem. It had an odd coloring that was dark blue and a light blue. If one stared long enough at the stone, the colors would appear to swirl together like a storm was brewing inside. The thief laughed crazily as he stared with his wild-eyes.

 

“It's mine now.” he uttered with a creepy smile, “I won't let anyone else have it.”

 

“ _You are not suited to that ring._ ” said a voice from behind him. The man began to turned to see who was speaking when something invisible but thin and sharp wrapped around his arms, legs, throat and upper body, paralyzing him. The light from the gas lamp reflected on them for a moment, revealing it to be marionette strings. One of the thin, sharp wires tighten on his wrist, that connected the hand which held his gun, until it bled. Tim could only gasp and watch the shrouded figure out the corner of one of his, now terrified, eyes.

 

“The Hope piece is searching for a worthy master, you see.” the person informed, tilting his head eerily to the side. He then pulled on the strings and killed the thief; his blood spraying on the pure snow.

 

There was one other who's night was not serene as well. For that person, it was miserable and annoying—

 

Amelia Robinson ran straight down the quiet London street on the left side of the bridge. The ends of Sebastian's long trench—which he allowed her to borrow—slapped against the front and back of her legs as she ran. The reason she was out this late was became of a nighttime training session with Undertaker. The young woman panted heavily, finding it hard to get a breath in because of the cold air. It would have been easier and quicker if she flew but her power were wiped out from the lesson. She didn't have the supernatural strength to release her dark wings.

 

“ _This sucks! I hate being out in the snow at night.”_ she thought begrudgingly, _“I wouldn't have to ran all the way back to the manor if cellphones were created in this damn era!”_

 

Just then, a crisp wind rushed up behind her, causing the knitted bunny ears cap that Lizzie made her fly off her lavender head. It carried the hat in its' winds, flopping here and there. The time traveler gave chase all the way to the London Bridge; the hat finally plopping down in the snow. Grumbling under her breath, she picked it up and was brushing off the froze water when suddenly hearing the sounds of feet crunching in the snow. Turquoise eyes looked up to see a young man walking towards the rail of the bridge. She sensed in an abrupt panic that he was not going to stop there. Her legs moved forward before her mind told her to. Amelia rushed to him as quickly as she could but was too late. The stranger went over the edge like a log until then crashing through the frozen water of the Thames. She reached the spot where he leaped, looking down at the hole.

 

“If the crashing through the ice didn't kill him, the water will. He's a lost cause..” A sigh escaped her bluish lips. “I'm going to have to report this to Ciel when I get back..” The young woman turned to head off of the bridge when a flash of orange caught the corner of her eye. Her body spun, poised in attack mode only to discover nothing was there.

 

“Man..” the Angel uttered, placing her hands deep in the trench's pockets. “This night is getting stranger and stranger..” She then ran off towards the other end, having enough of the odd events happening to her that night. When she was no longer on the bridge and rushing down street on the other side did the shrouded person appear. He watched her go with mild interest, whispering under his breath.

 

“She'd make a lovely doll..for _Master_..”

 

* * *

 

It was the next day and even during the daylight, there was a content aura in the city. On the frozen Thames, near the spot were the man had fell, were people and large white tents full of vendors. Games were being played and ice skating was a part of the fun. The area was noisy with the clamber of seller's shouting, children laughing, and adults talking. The attenders oblivious to the earlier event that had happen. But not the three who headed towards the fair.

 

“I see.. _Frost fair_ is an appropriate name.” Sebastian noted.

 

“I'm told this is the first frost fair on this scale,” Ciel mentioned, “To be held on the frozen Thames at the foot of the London Bridge since the year 1814.”

 

“Achoo~!” Amelia sneezed, rubbing her red nose before grumbling. “I think it's insane they're still having this especially after what happen.”

 

“The people of this city do not care but for themselves.” the demon stated with a smile.

 

“True but- Achoo! Gosh darn this sneezing!” the time traveler growled, adjusting her language since children were near.

 

The butler sighed with disapproval. “I told you it would be best for you to stay at the manor still. That cold you caught is not over just yet.”

 

Her aqua eyes glared at him. “I wouldn't have this cold if someone had just took me to see the Undertaker that night and then waited until I was finished.”

 

The smile returned on his handsome face. “But you did not ask me to do so.”

 

“You're such a.. _donkey_.” Amelia told, making Ciel laugh as he realize what she really wanted to call the demon.

 

* * *

 

“Please wait, my lady!”

 

Lizzie paused, glancing over her maid. “Paula, you'll crack the ice if you run so heavily.” The woman stopped abruptly in her rush to catch up. She then tip-toed on the ice to regain her balance, causing her lady to chuckle.

 

“My lady! I'll be scolded for this.” Paula told worriedly, “If your parent's we were taking such a detour..”

 

“But Harrods and Liberty were both utterly hopeless!” Elizabeth pouted before turning to face her confidante. The young girl jumped once, making a loud noise come from the ice. Paula shrieked in a panic, thinking the ice was going to crumble away. “I was joking when I said it would crack.”

 

Paula sighed. “My lady, it seems you've been searching for something..Would you tell me what?”

 

“Well..Well, it's almost Ciel's birthday!” the blond girl stated, “I want him to be pleased with his present.” She shook her head. “No, I _must_ please him with it!” Her determine look made her maid squeal with delight.

 

“Oh, oh, oh! I could just eat you up!” The woman grasped the young lady's hand. “I understand, my lady. I, Paula, will do everything I can to help!”

 

Lizzie smiled. “Thank you, Paula.” Near where they stood, on the bridge were the three men from last night.

 

“Well? What about that swine Tim?” the leader asked.

 

“They found his body, but apparently he didn't have the ring on him.” said one of his subordinates.

 

“Then it's..”

 

“Yes. The ring is in this river.”

 

* * *

 

The Phantomhive trio were walking through the crowd when the voice of one of the vendors caught their attention.

 

“Roll up, roll up!” the male vendor announced, “I'm sellin' these cheap enough to blow even Jack Frost away! Why not buy one for Christmas?” Ciel chuckled once, making the other two glance at him.

 

“What is it, my lord?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Those are all inferior goods.” he replied, “If the river freezes again next year, Funtom could set up shop.” He pointed his cane to a toy replica of Noah's Ark. “For example, that's—”

 

“Ah, hello there, my noble lad!” the vendor addressed when noticing the Earl, “You have a good eye.”

His hand gestured towards the boat. “That's a fine piece from Funtom Workshop. In other words, from when the popular Funtom Company was still a craft studio!”

 

“A blatant fake of one, you mean.” Amelia muttered before shooting off facts she remembered from the tour back home. “The Funtom Arks are rare—only three sets were made—by an artist Ciel's predecessor patronized who used the finest technology.”

 

“Since our mansion burned down, even we no longer have one.” Ciel added, “They certainly wouldn't turn up _here_.”

 

“Noah's Ark..it's like this nation itself.” Sebastian remarked.

 

His master glanced at him. “What?”

 

“A boat led by a single skipper. The only ones saved are a select few.” the demon pointed out before smiling. “It's an arrogant idea.” The Earl stared at him while a smile formed on the time traveler's face as well.

 

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And vermin of the world inhabit it_

_and it's morals aren't worth what a pig could spit_

_And it goes by the name of London_

 

She began to sing a part from _Sweeny Todd's No Place Like London_.

 

Ciel turned and looked at her oddly. “What are you going on about?”

 

The smile on her face spread into a grin as she said, “London town.” She patted the top of his head as she sang the next lines.

 

_At the top of the hole sit a privileged few_

 

The time traveler then grasped his chin, squeezing his cheeks to make his lips pucker.

 

_Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo_

_Turning beauty in filth and greed.._

 

Her hand let go of the young man and danced around the two men in a circle. The people near them had turned and were watching the young woman with wonder of why she was singing such a song.

 

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders_

_For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru_

_But there's no place like London!_

 

She had stopped and threw her arms up dramatically..only to end up hitting someone hard in the face.

 

“Ow!” Her body pivoted as she looked to see a tall young man clutching his face. He was dressed in a dark grey trench coat. A green tie was around his neck while a bowler hat sat atop a crop of shaggy, auburn hair.

 

“Oh, gosh!” Amelia gasped, covering her mouth. “I'm sorry! Are you okay?” He removed his hand to reveal a red mark on his forehead and pretty blue eyes.

 

“Haha, perfectly fine, ma'am.” he smiled politely, “I've been hit far harder than what you had done to me.” The man looked behind her and noticed the young master and his butler standing there.

 

“You're..” he began to say.

 

“If a Scotland Yard inspector has time to frivol about here,” Ciel interrupted, turning away with a smirk. “I suppose there must be peace in London..for today.”

 

“I'm not frivolling!” the man told, “I'm on duty!”

 

“Oh, my. Well, then, Inspector..” The young man looked back at the man. “Earn your wages in faithful service to Queen and country.” He grasped the young woman by the wrist before walking off with the demon.

 

“Wait! I have some questions for you, Ciel!” the Inspector shouted, following. His hand reached out to grabbed the Earl by his shoulder to stop him. Only to be slapped away by Sebastian's quick one. He looked at the smiling butler with a startle expression.

 

“Pardon me, but as you can see my master is fragile—” The Earl glared at him. “I mean, sensitive. So I'll have to ask you not to be so rough.”

 

“If you wish to speak with me, let us go somewhere quiet.” Ciel told him.

 

* * *

 

Ciel sat at the table across from the Inspector, sipping on Chai tea. They were now in Chinese tea tent that had been set up at the fair. Amelia sat beside her friend quietly, eyes closed. Her lavender head was resting in her hand, seeming to be sleeping. Sebastian stood outside like a bodyguard. A waitress came and placed two plates with a cookie in front of the men; it going along with their tea.

 

The Earl picked up his cookie, looking at the man. “Well? What's a detective from the Yard doing here, Inspector Abberline?” he inquired, breaking the treat in half. He reached towards the time traveler with one piece of it. Not even opening her eyes or him saying anything, she took it and smiled. Abberline watched the two interact. He could sense an odd connection between them..something friendly and intimate. Just then remembering the young man asked him a question, he began to speak.

 

“This morning, a man's corpse was discovered underneath this ice.”

 

“We know that already.” the Angel said in a bored tone.

 

The man blinked. “H-How? It hasn't even been publicized.”

 

Eyes opened to show gleaming turquoise gems. “That's because I was there when it happened. I saw him jump over the edge.”

 

“You were? Why hadn't you come to the Yard afterwards and report it?” Abberline questioned, somewhat demanding.

 

“Because, no offense to you, Mr. Abberline but I don't trust the Yard as much as I do the Queen's Watchdog.” Amelia smiled, “So, tell us—who was that man?”

 

“He was a member of a certain criminal organization.” he informed before a troubled look came upon his face. “But..you said that he had jumped, therefore crashing through the ice and to his death..”

 

“Aye..” she nodded, looking at him curiously. The inspector stared straight into her eyes as he spoke the next part.

 

“Our doctor proved quickly the cause of death and hypothermia or drowning were not the causes.”

 

“Then what was, Abberline?” Ciel queried, joining in the conversation now.

 

“The doctor found deep slashes on his body—especially his throat—and dubbed that to be the cause of his demise. With that being said, we're looking for his killer and for the ring he stole.” The time traveler and Earl glanced at each other.

 

“ _That can't be right. I saw with my own eyes him falling over the edge on his own. No one there.”_ she thought to him.

 

“ _Then it seems this case is really meant for our like.”_ he thought back, hinting that the _underworld_ may be involved. Amelia blinked, just then remembering the last part of what Abberline told.

 

“Wait, you said he stole a ring?”

 

Abberline nodded. “There's a blue diamond set in the ring that's supposedly worth 2,000 quid.”

 

“The diamond..the gemstone that gleams in eternal radiance.” said a familiar voice. The three turned to see none other than Lau himself. A blush immediately touched the young woman's cheeks. The last time they saw each other was the night before discovering who Jack the Ripper was..When they had been seen in an intimate pose by the Devil she cared about..

 

“Legend has it that those bewitched by its sparkle,” he continued, holding a young Chinese woman with big golden eyes in front of him. “Are compelled to purse it even when they know only destruction awaits.”

 

The inspector stood from his chair. “Why do you know about the Hope piece?!”

 

“Hope piece?” Ciel repeated, looking at Abberline with a wide eye.

 

“As in the infamous _Hope_ ring?” the Angel said with surprise to the officer, “Then no wonder the man got killed! That thing is the definition of _bad luck_ and _cursed_.”

 

“Hmm? What's this?” Lau questioned, “So there really is such a jewel! Oh, my..”

 

“What?! But you just said-” Abberline said.

 

“He was just babbling. Don't give him any attention.” the young woman told, slightly annoyed.

 

“Never mind that, Lau, what are you doing here?” the Earl demanded him.

 

“I own this place.” he stated simply.

 

“I see..No wonder the waitresses are dressed so _provocative_. It now screams to me of your taste.” muttered Amelia with bitterness. Lau looked at her and smiled.

 

“Why, Amelia, no need to be upset.” he told with that cat-like grin of his. “I have a dress that will fit your _sensuous_ body type.” The blush on her cheeks tinted a darker shade.

 

“Go throw yourself in a hole, you lech!” she cried, throwing her uneaten piece of cookie at him. The Asian dodged it with just a tilt of the head. She swore his grin only got bigger, annoying her to no end. He then bent down to the woman in front of him, whispering not-so-quietly in her ear.

 

“See, Ran-Mao. I told you she was _amusing_.” The young woman glanced at the other with her big eyes, nodding once. “Say, this _Hope_ thing sounds interesting, my lord. Will you tell me more?”

 

“You've never heard of the blue diamond that we call the Hope because it was part of Henry Philip Hope's collection?” Ciel asked.

 

“Nope.” Ciel glanced at Amelia, silently asking for her to tell because of the knowledge she had on certain things. She sighed, really not wanting to tell the drug-trafficker the history. She wanted him to go but Ciel had asked politely, so the woman could not refuse.

 

“ _Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette..It's know as a diabolical stone that's passed through the hands of many owner and driven all to ruin._ ” she told in a voice that could narrate a suspense film. “ _Then, after being stolen yet again, the diamond was cut to disguise it—producing smaller pieces. They say two pieces of the Hope diamond exist._ ” She glanced at Ciel from the corner of her eye, thinking to herself. _“And Ciel's ring is one of them..”_

 

“Is one of them what you're searching for, Abberline?” the Earl asked.

 

He looked down; the spot between his auburn brows furrowing. “Explosives were used on a carriage transporting evidence and it was stolen.”

 

The young man leaned forward, interested. “Interesting. Give me details. I'll lend you a hand in this.” The Inspector gasped from hearing his words.

 

“Naturally, I won't force you. But if you refuse,” Ciel's face turned a bit darkly. “Your superior Sir Arthur might find himself in a very awkward position.” Abberline reared back some, not liking the threat but having no courage to deny it.

 

* * *

 

“My lady, aren't these wonderful?” Lizzie looked to see Paula holding a pair of jingle bells.

 

“No, those aren't cute at all!” she told.

 

“Oh? I-Is that so, my lady?” the woman said, “I think they are..” She then shook them. “Jingle, jingle!”

 

“Paula, you don't understand at all!” the young girl shouted angrily before turning away, “Never mind, I'll look by myself.” She then stride away; Paula following behind.

 

“Please wait, my lady!” As they walked, a doll-looking young man dressed what would be consider something from a circus act. He strolled by the two, cranking a music box playing _London Bridge_. Pausing after walking by, his head then spins completely around and smiling at their retrieving forms.

 

* * *

 

“Wow..” was all Amelia could utter as the group stood in front of the tent.

 

“Is this really the place?” Ciel asked Abberline, unease.

 

“Yes. He says he set up shop,” he shrugged, “Because lots of people freeze to death during the frost fair.”

 

“My lord, don't tell me this shop is..” Lau said, disquiet as well.

 

“Yup! It's my mentor!” the young woman beamed, pleased that the Asian was going to be disturbed by the former Grim Reaper. Abberline walked up to the tent that resemble Undertaker's shop out front. He paused, looking back at the four.

 

“You lot wait outside.” he ordered, “You're lucky I let you accompany me at all.” He went to reach for the painted door knob, believing it was real, only to fall right through.

 

“So foolhardy..” muttered Ciel.

 

“And don't forget, gullible.” added Amelia.

 

“It's one of the privileges of youth.” Lau stated to them. He paused for a moment. “So, what is this place?”

 

“The Undertaker's funeral parlor!” the young master yelled, aggravated. “You met him during the Jack the Ripper case!”

 

“Oh!” the Asian remembered.

 

“Abberline should come crying for help any minute.” the Earl predicted, “Sebastian, prepare yourself.” A loud, mad laughter burst from inside the tent. It was so loud that the banner on top of the tent fell. The four were curious about what happen that they all stepped inside to see. Undertaker was founded on the floor laughing while Abberline stood in front of the man, bewildered. The Death God stood, still laughing with drool running from the side of his mouth.

 

A long pale finger pointed to the officer. “You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business! You could rule the world of comedy, hehe!”

 

“What did you do?!” both the young woman and man questioned, astonished.

 

“I-I was just conversing normally.” he told honestly, “But out of nowhere he..” The Inspector then pointed to Undertaker, who started laughing again.

 

A blue eye narrowed at the man next to him. “Abberline, you're a man to be feared.”

 

Sebastian stepped up behind Amelia and Ciel; a threatening look on his face. “It appears you are rather skilled, Inspector.”

 

“I-I didn't..” he tried to defend.

 

“Wow, it's not easy making Undertaker laugh that hard. You must have some serious skills.” Amelia told with a kind smile, patting his shoulder. “Good on you, mate!”

 

“But I didn't do anything!” Abberline pleaded desperately.

 

“Enough of that.” The Earl turned to the mortician. “Tell me about the ring, Undertaker! We're told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it.”

 

“It might be buried near where the body was found.” Abberline told, “As an upstanding citizen of London, I call on you to cooperate with us.”

 

Undertaker chuckled a bit. “I'm profoundly impressed, Inspector.” A sneer formed on his pale lips. “I'll tell you about it. The ring is..”

 

* * *

 

“..Right there, see?” the Death God pointed to an ice sculpture of some woman. He had lead the group there and sure enough, the Hope ring was around the woman's finger.

 

“Hm. It looks like the artisan happened to find the frozen ring,” Lau summarized, “And designed a sculpture to complement it.”

 

“Collect it! Right now!” Abberline yelled to a couple of his officers.

 

“Yes, sir!” They ran up and were just about to confiscated the ring when a voice shouted—

 

“What are you doing, you fiend?!” They all turned to see a group of people—two men and two women—glaring angrily at them. Also with a part of them was the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber.

 

“That is the sacred lady bestowed on the victor.” he kissed a white rose before shaking his finger. “You mustn't touch her.” Ciel stared in horror at the man, shuddering and sprouting goosebumps all over.

 

“Viscount of Druitt!” The time traveler held his hand, stroking her thumb across the top. His distress lessened slowly from her soothing touch.

 

“He's judging a contest?” Amelia murmured while calming her friend. “Why _him_?”

 

“Wasn't he arrested by the Yard for human trafficking?” the Chinese man inquired.

 

“He was released the other day.” Abberline informed, displeased.

 

“Money, eh?” Ciel guessed.

 

The Inspector then stepped up to the other group. “Excuse me, but Scotland Yard will be taking charge of this sculpture.”

 

“Absolutely not! This frost fair is a festival for the citizens.” a bushy, bearded older man told. “Even Scotland Yard can't ride roughshod over it!”

 

“Beauty is something to be admired. You mean to violate this noble lady?” the Viscount asked.

 

“Hypocrite.” the Angel and Earl deadpanned under their breaths.

 

“If you insist on having her, offer something of suitable beauty.” the glamorous man suggested.

 

“Just what I would expect from Lord Chambers—lover of art, beauty, and food!” the bearded man praised before pointing at a finger at them. “He's quite right! If you want this sculpture, win it in the contest!”

 

“I see, there's merit in that. The ring belongs to the winner.” Ciel smiled ambitiously. “I like the simplicity of it.”

 

“What?!” Abberline questioned, looking at him.

 

“Don't agree to that! It's absolutely ridiculous! The police have the right to confiscate anything that would be consider evidence in a case with or without consent.” Amelia stated in a peeved tone, pointing to the Hope piece. “Especially when it does not rightfully belong to the person who has it in their possession in the first place and that ring is _key evidence_. Therefore meaning, the Yard can take it!” She finished with a huff, crossing her arms and giving them a smug smile. Abberline gave her a genuine smile, impressed with her knowledge of the law.

 

“My, my. What a feisty wild flower you are.” Aleister said, walking over to her and offering to take her hand. “I do not believe we have met before. What is your name?”

 

“Drop. Dead.” the time traveler growled.

 

He laughed. “And funny as well. You must be the woman every man wants to dance with at a ball. Uninterested nature and dazzling beauty making them grovel at your feet. _You are a woman most feared and loved by all._ ” He reached over and tucked the white rose behind her ear, smiling.“Let this rose symbolized that I wish to court ye, my spirited Lavender.” The young woman removed the flower and tossed it at the Viscount. Then scurried behind her mentor, who laughed from the display. She peered around him and literately hissed at Aleister. Undertaker stroked her head, still chuckling, like she was a frighten kitten.

 

“Amelia. Abberline. I will get that ring.” the Earl assured simply.

 

“But Miss Amelia is correct. It's stolen property and key evidence in the serial kidnapping of young girls!” Abberline gasped, covering his mouth. But it was too late for the information was out.

 

The young master closed his eye, smiling smug. “Aha, I can see why the Yard would be searching so frantically for it.”

 

“But it's the truth that each owner of the ring disappears! It really is a cursed stone, but you're-”

 

“Cursed, eh?” Ciel repeated before uttering under his breath. “Then it suits me all the more.” Amelia glanced at him with a disquieted expression after hearing his quiet words.

 

“ _It's already bad enough that you sold your soul to Sebastian.”_ she thought, biting her bottom lip nervously. _“Having another Hope ring will be too much...Ciel, are you wanting your demise to happen quicker?”_

 

“Come to think of it, I seem to recall your ring had a pretty blue stone.” Undertaker suddenly mentioned.

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _You should take care._ ” the Death God leered, leaning forward towards Ciel. “ _Diamonds are hard. But because they are hard, they are brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well._ ”

 

“What of it?” The young man lifted the ring on his thumb, smirking. “This body and this ring..” He then kissed it. “Have already been shattered and then reborn. I'm far past being afraid of shattering.” Sebastian stared at him; a tiny smug smile on his lips. His master glanced back at him.

 

“Win the contest, Sebastian.”

 

He bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.”

 

From afar, the three thieves stood watching the group crowding the ice statue. “Well, that's that.” the leader said, “Fill out an entry form.”

 

“Are you serious?!” asked the short, stocky thief.

 

“We're Irish. We won't lose to those English bastards when it comes to ice and snow!”

 

“R-Right!” agreed his lackeys.

 

“And if worse comes to worst..” the leader pointed to barrels next to them marked with a skull-and-crossbones.

 

* * *

 

“I now open the frost fair's customary snow and ice sculpture contest!” said the announcer. The contestants stood behind him—the thieves, Sebastian, Abberline, and Lau. “You have until three o' clock!” Back where the vendors tents were, Lizzie and Paula were still walking around.

 

“My lady, there seems to be a lively event happening over there.” Paula told her mistress. But Lizzie was too busy looking at the items at one of the tents. She still was trying to find the right gift for Ciel's birthday and so far with no luck.

 

“ _Ciel..”_ she thought. Her mind then filled with images from the last time she visited. When she broken his fiance's ring. _“I'm sorry, Ciel. But to make up for it, I'll find you a lovely present!”_ Her green eyes looked up to see the Ark that the others had seen long ago. The young girl was reminded of the one they used to play with when younger.

 

“Show me that!” she demanded the male vendor.

 

* * *

 

Big Ben chimed for three. The time seemed to passed by quickly for everyone. The contestants returned to the stage. Abberline and his officers were exhausted; the thieves as well. Sebastian and Lau were the only two would were fine. Ciel and Amelia stood in the audience watching.

 

“We'll now begin the judging!” the announcer stated excitedly, “First, we have Team Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men with _The Guardian of London_!” They're sculpture was of Sir Randall. The crowd gave a murmur of dislike. The announcer turned to the judges. “Your scores, please!” They raised their point cards.

 

“One point, two points, one point, one point, zero points! That's five points total!” Abberline and his officers sighed in disappointment and the head of Randall fell off.

 

“Picking Lord Randall as their piece? Of course they were going to fail.” Ciel commented to his friend, “No one likes that grump.”

 

“Next we have an entry from Team All China Dresses Should Be Minis..” the announcer said, looking uncomfortable. The statue was of Ran-Mao naked and had to be covered up for some parts. “But I'm afraid that for various reasons I'm disqualifying it.”

 

“Why?” Lau asked with slight curiosity.

 

“How could you think it was okay to display that here?!” Amelia yelled, “This is a family event, Lau-san!”

 

The Asian pouted. “I think hiding the bits like that makes it even more erotic..” Ciel sighed before looking at Sebastian, who now stood beside them.

 

“You can win, can't you, Sebastian?”

 

“Of course. You ordered me to do it.” the demon assured, “I will not fail.”

 

“And next, from Team Queen's Puppy, _Noah's Ark_!” The curtain covering Sebastian's work fell and the crowd erupted into awes. Even the judges were amazed by it.

 

“What a grand scale it's on!” the bearded man said, “This is true ice art!”

 

“Most amazing! Let's see how many points-”

 

“One moment, please.” the butler requested, smiling. “You haven't seen it all yet.” He snapped his fingers then. The top part of the ark split in half to reveal a tower of ice-sculpted animals.

 

“Wow! It's like it's alive!” the bearded judges stated, “I see! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so that it would melt over time and slip apart!”

 

“Oh! Oh! The man who stood bravely against the relentless storm of God's wrath!” Aleister exclaimed dramatically, “His name: Noah! And pairs of beasts he led rocked on the waves, waiting for their rebirth.”

 

Amelia stifled a laugh. “Pfft! Did he just refer Sebastian to Noah? What a laugh!”

 

The older judge looked over at the Devil. “Bravo, young man! I mark you as a skilled ice sculptor-”

 

“No, sir. I am merely one hell of a butler.” Sebastian corrected, smiling.

 

“We can't beat that, Boss.” the stocky man told his leader.

 

“Damn..” the leader growled, squeezing his fist in anger. “In that case..”

  
All right, let's have the scores!” the announcer said.

 

“Hold it right there!” Everyone turned to see the leader of the thieves standing by the statue with the ring. “Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back.”

 

“What?” Abberline said, “Don't tell me you're-”

 

“That's right!” he grinned, aiming a gun at him. “We're the team of bomber thieves that all of London is talking about.” The man then pulled back his coat to show sticks of dynamite strapped to his upper body. Behind him, the two lackeys tipped over one of the barrels, revealing more dynamite.

 

The leader started lighting a lighter. “I'll count down from ten. If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here. Ten!” The crowd started to run away, leaving the Phantomhive group and the Inspector's.

 

Amelia looked at the Earl. “Ciel?”

 

Sebastian did the same. “Young master.”

 

“Nine!”

 

“My orders remain the same.” the young man responded, “Amelia, stay with me. Sebastian, do it.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

“Eight!”

 

“What are you waiting for?!” shouted the Inspector, “Hurry up and run, Miss Amelia and Ciel!”

 

“Seven!”

 

“You can run if you want to. Forget about me.” he told, looking away.

 

“Six!”

 

“I can't do that!” The Earl turned back to him. “I joined the police to protect the citizens!”

 

“Five!”

 

“To protect everyone!” Abberline stated with a determined look.

 

“Four!”

 

Ciel smirked. “Fool.”

 

“A benevolent fool is what you mean.” the Angel smiled. The Inspector started running towards the leader. The other man shot at his feet, making him pause.

 

“Stay away.” he demanded before aiming the gun at the young master. The time traveler stood in front of him, shielding Ciel with her body. “Only three left. You sure you don't want to run, little nobleman?” The Earl placed a hand in the young woman's shoulder, gently moving her to the side.

 

“There's no need. Because, you see-” Just then, the gun was knocked out of the leader's hand. Sebastian had jumped over his outstretched arm and kicked the weapon away with one of the skates attached to his feet. The butler landed back on the ice and skated around the statue, heading towards the two lackeys now.

 

“What?!” the stocky man exclaimed, shooting at the demon. Sebastian jumped in the air and spun four times fluently as if he were an professional ice skater himself.

 

“That's the mythical quadruple jump!” proclaimed the bearded man.

 

“A noble black swan flying through a silvery white world!” the Viscount stated with glee, “Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden is embraced by his wings in a flurry of ecstasy.” A shiver went through Ciel again. Amelia just sighed and patted his shoulder. The Devil landed on the ice once again and skated by the shooting thieves, knocking them down. The judges held up score cards—all tens.

 

“A perfect score!” the announcer said.

 

The time traveler muttered in the Earl's ear. “The people in this city just keep getting stranger and stranger..” Ciel smirked, chuckling a bit.

 

“You bloody little..” the leader growled, lighting one of the sticks and tossing it towards the two. “Get blown to smithereens!” The Earl stared with surprise. Amelia, seeing the butler coming from her corner of her eyes, grabbed her friend and tossed him to Sebastian. He caught him and lifted him with one arm as he skated by. The Angel rushed forward and grabbed Abberline by the arm, pulling him to a safer spot. The dynamite landed on the ice then, exploding a large part of the ice. He lit more and thew them all at the demon and his master. The Devil skated on like nothing, dodging the sticks breezily. The two lackey recovered and ran to their leader.

 

“Please, stop, Boss!” the stocky man begged frantically, “Have you forgotten?! We're standing on ice!”

Amelia stood by Abberline now on the street, watching along with all the other people. The young woman closed her eyes and uttered softly.

 

“ _Ice return to your former and let fog stand in to replaced it._ ” she chanted, snapping her fingers. The ice then splintered into many cracks under them.

 

“Sebastian!” Ciel warned. Said person lowered him to hold both of his hands and spun the young man around. He stared at the demon, wondering what he was doing..until Ciel went flying in the air. A startled yell escaped him. Sebastian just stood there, smiling devilishly at him. The ice broke apart, sending the thieves and statue down. A fog then rose, covering the place. As this happened, the time traveler had slipped away and had flew into the patch of mist. She sensed where the Earl was going to land and made it there just in time to catch him.

 

“Amelia?!” he questioned, looking up at her.

 

She grinned brightly. “Did you think we would just let you fall, my lord?” Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. “Hehe, I would never let that to you, Ciel.” He blushed, turning his face away. The Angel then stopped, landing on something solid.

 

As she placed the Earl down, he asked, “What are we standing on?”

 

“The Ark, of course.” came Sebastian's voice before he appeared.

 

“Well, I got to go back. I can't hold this fog for too long.” Amelia said, kissing Ciel on th cheek. “Don't forget to pose for the crowd.. _Bocchan_.”

 

“Bocchan?! What is that suppose to mean?!” Ciel demanded her.

 

“It's my new nickname for you and I'll tell you what it means later, heh.” The time traveler then disappeared into the mist. Back on the street, everyone watched what happen with looks of shock and concern.

 

“Ciel..” Abberline uttered.

 

“As stubborn as ever.” Lau smiled.

 

“Relax.” Amelia told the Inspector, walking up casually. “He's perfectly fine.” A pale finger pointed to the disappearing mist. “Just look for yourselves.” They did and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing on the demon's ice sculpture. Everyone gasped with amazement.

 

“The ship sails on, leaving human despair behind!” Aleister shouted happily, “The ship sails on, along with the future of the world! Carrying the chosen pair's hope, the ship sails on towards a rapturous dream!”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Amelia grumbled, flicking her fingers in his direction. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind behind the glamorous man. It made him loose his balance, causing him to fall off the edge and into the water.

 

“Ayah~!” he screamed like a girl. The woman around him panicked while some of the men helped him out. The time traveler laughed loudly, bending over while clutching her stomach. Lau chuckled with her. Even Abberline had to place a hand over his mouth, covering his laugh.

 

“It's Noah..It's truly Noah's Ark..” the bearded judge said with tears in his eyes, oblivious of the commotion near him. “A Biblical miracle has happened on the Thames!”

 

* * *

 

“Your methods were very violent.” Ciel commented to his servant as they stood on the ice boat.

 

“I apologize, my lord.” Sebastian bowed with a smile, “ _When baggage drags one down, it's best to toss it._ ” The Earl frowned at him, huffing once. His eye then looked down to noticed the statue with the Hope ring.

 

“The Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames..” he said softly, “I suppose that end has its own charm.”

 

“ _London, be cursed?_ ” the Devil questioned.

 

“If that's all it takes to destroy this city or nation, they were never meant to survive.” the young man stated to him, glancing down at his own ring. “After all, the Phantomhives have always..” His eye looked back up to see Abberline now helping one of the thieves in the water. Amelia stood behind him, holding onto his coat to keep the man from falling in.

 

“Sebastian, you said Noah was arrogant but don't you think it's more arrogant and foolish to think you can save everyone—to want to do that?”

 

“So it would seem.”

 

A bit of a smirk formed on Ciel's lips. “But an idiot of that sort every now and then might not be so bad.” The Inspector finally got the thief out and stood back up. His light blue eyes glanced over at the two on the ice boat.

 

“ _Just who are you, Ciel?”_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

The sound of something heavy hitting the floor echoed in the room. Paula turned around to see her mistress standing in front of the now broken toy Ark.

 

“My lady?”

 

“Father said this was a blatant fake!' Lizzie said shakily, “It's so cruel! I thought..I thought I'd be able to please Ciel!”

 

Paula turned fully towards her. “My lady?” Her face then brighten and she searched in the pockets of her dress to remove the sleigh bells. “Come, now. Cheer up.” She smiled and shook the bells. “Jingle, jingle!”

 

“Leave me alone!” the young girl cried. Paula flinched but obeyed, walking out of the room quietly. Elizabeth fell to the floor on her knees in from of the fake toy.

 

“Ciel, I'm so sorry. I wanted to give you a wonderful gift..” Just then, her green eyes discovered a ring under one of the broken Ark's pieces. Her tiny finger picked it up and brought it closer to her face, revealing it to be the other Hope Ring..The same one that was supposed to be at the bottom of the Thames..

 

* * *

 

“So I thought to myself that the Hope piece has found a new keeper on it's own, my master.” the man with the music box informed, bowing to a person sitting in a chair before him. It appeared to be a man and he was humming London Bridge softly.

 

“Oh. One more thing..” the man said, “I have seen _her_.” The humming stopped. The person turned and looked back at him.

 

“You better not be lying to me, Dorcell

 

“So..Sister was right..” he uttered; a smile forming on his lips. “My love has returned to me once again..”


	23. Pretty as a Porcelain Doll

__

In front of the manor, Mey-Rin and Finnian were seen cleaning away leaves that had fallen on the pathway. Just then, the gardener paused in his work to sigh heavily.

 

“Why can't we celebrate? Tomorrow is..”

 

“It's a special occasion, so I wish it could be flashy and lively and fun, yes..” Mey-Rin agreed with what he was saying.

 

“Hm? A special occasion? Would you two be referring to Bocchan's birthday?” They turned to see Amelia walking over.

 

“Bocchan..?”

 

“Ciel. That's my new nickname for him.” she smiled, “It means young master in Japanese. So, was it Ciel's birthday you were talking about?”

 

Finny nodded sadly, “It was.”

 

“We're upset that there won't be a party to celebrate.” the maid frowned, “Young master doesn't want one so-”

 

“What? That absurd to not want a-” Amelia stopped, reminding something important. “ _Ciel didn't want a birthday party because it was on his birthday that all that horrible stuff happen.._ ”

 

The gardener looked at her, concern. “Amelia, are you all right?”

 

Her head nodded once. “I'm fine..I just got an idea..”

 

Mey-Rin stood, brushing dirt off her dress. “What would that be?”

 

“We're going to plan a surprise party for him.” the time traveler grinned, sea-colored eyes glittering with ambition. “I'm gonna go talk to Sebastian about it. I'll give you two the rest of the details later. Oh, and don't forget to tell Baldo in secret.” She rushed up the steps, disappearing back into the manor. The two servants glanced at each other; wide grins forming.

 

“We're going to have a party, yes!”

 

“And with Amelia and Mister Sebastian organizing it, the party will be so lively and fun just like we want it!” They clasped hands and spun around in a circle, chanting quietly.

 

“We're goin' to have a party! We're goin' to have a party!” Their cheer came to a halt when the sound of bells were heard suddenly. Looking down that path, a carriage was riding its way towards the manor house. Lizzie stuck half her body out the window and waved to them happily.

 

“I'm here!”

 

“Lady Elizabeth!” Finny and Mey-Rin cried.

 

* * *

 

Amelia rushed through the doors just in time to see Sebastian standing on the landing of the two separate stairs.

 

“Sebby!”

 

He turned his crimson eyes on her. “Yes, Amelia?”

 

“I have to talk to you. It's about Ciel's birthday-” she stated, taking the steps to the landing two at a time.

 

“What about my birthday?” questioned Ciel's voice. The young woman looked back to see him standing at the bottom of the steps. He looked up at her with that deep blue eye of his. An eye that had seen so much pain and horror at such a young age. Sometimes when she stared closely into it, glimpses of that terror shone on the surface for a brief second before being locked away again.

 

“Well..I heard you aren't having a party..” his friend told softly.

 

“That's right. Having a birthday party for a seventeen year old is childish to my standards.” he informed, walking up.

 

The Angel placed her hands on her hips, frowning. “You are never too old to have a birthday party, Ciel. Plus, I want to host one for you that will be super fun and you'll love!” He stopped beside her and looked straight into her eyes, opening his mouth to reply back. The front doors slammed opened, revealing Elizabeth and Paula. His fiancee smiled brightly when seeing him standing on the platform.

 

“Ciel!” she cried, rushing over to him as fast as she could.

 

“Lizzie?!” he exclaimed with surprise. The young girl had reached him and grabbed his hands, spinning him around joyously. When she was done, Lizzie placed a small ring box wrapped in a magenta bow in his palm.

 

“Here, this is for you.” she smiled, “Hurry up and open it, won't you?” He blinked at it before slowly undoing the ribbon. Amelia's eyes narrowed slightly.

 

“ _So, you open a birthday present from your fiancee yet you don't want a party..”_ she thought with annoyance. “ _You're such a hypocrite..”_ She turned away and walked past the Devil, brushing his arm. _“I'll be in my room. Meet me there when you get the chance.”_

 

“ _It is a promise.”_ he smiled, closing his eyes.As Ciel pulled the ribbon back, the young girl noticed the repaired ring on his thumb. Her small hand shot out and gripped his wrist, stopping the young man who looked at her with surprise.

 

“But I broke this! How..”

 

“Oh, Sebastian repaired it.” Ciel told.

 

“What? But it was chipped!” Lizzie exclaimed with astonishment, “And I don't see any cracks..”

 

The demon placed a hand over his heart. “Yes. A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much—”

 

“Isn't worth his salt.” his master finished coolly.

 

“Quite, my lord.” Sebastian bowed.

 

Lizzie took a step back. “I see..” she uttered sadly, closing her eyes. “Sebastian fixed it..”

 

Paula stepped up behind her. “My lady..”

 

“What do you have in that box, Lady Elizabeth?” the butler asked.

 

“Er, um, it's a secret!” she stammered before frantically taking back the gift.

 

“Huh?” the Earl and Devil said, staring at her.

 

“Didn't you just say you were giving it to me?” her fiance questioned.

 

A smile formed on her lips. “That was a feint.” she winked.

 

“Feint?”

 

“No proper lady would try to win her gentleman with material things!” Lizzie said, acting a tad bashful. “That's disgraceful!” She smiled back at her maid. “Now, Paula, ring the bells!”

 

“Y-Yes, my lady!” the woman said, pulling out her bells and shaking them. “Jingle, jingle!”

 

The young lady waved goodbye. “Well then, good afternoon!” She grabbed her maid and ran out the manor doors. Sebastian and Ciel stared at the now closed doors, blinking.

 

“What was that about..?”

 

“She was trying to give you a new ring for your birthday, you goof.” The two men looked to the right to see Amelia leaned forward on the railing above.

 

“I thought you were headed to your room, Amelia?” Sebastian questioned.

 

“I was but I couldn't help wanting to see Bocchan's reaction.” she shrugged, sighing heavily. “Guess I'll never know now.”

 

“Well, young master? Why not just hold a birthday party already?” his servant suggested, “After all, it seems there are others who wish to celebrate you too. Not just Lady Elizabeth and Amelia.” He pointed his gaze to the four servants hiding poorly from their view.

 

“My birthday..” Ciel uttered, staring off as a memory seized him. Flashes of him with his mother in the square where a large Christmas tree stood. Him running through a flaming hallway to his parents' room, only to find them dead. Of faces covered with white feathery masks, holding him down as they branded him like an animal. The Earl mentally shook himself free of the memories. Turning on his heel, he headed in the direction of his study.

 

“This is nonsense. Bring tea to my room.” he told, directing the last comment to the demon.

 

Sebastian bowed. “Very good, my lord.” The others watched him go and until he disappeared.

 

“Because of that one birthday, it's ruined his joy of ever having one.” the time traveler stated softly, “But not this one. This birthday will be one that he'll remember for a good reason.”

 

“But..young master's birthday is tomorrow.” Finny said, “How are we goin' to get all the preparations ready in time?”

 

A smirk placed itself on Amelia's lips. “Don't worry. I've been planning this for weeks. I'll leave the decorating to you lot. The difficult tasks are for only me and Sebby alone, heh.”

 

* * *

 

Big Ben chimed the hour. The sky was turning dark early. On the London streets, many carriages and people stood waiting. Something had happen up ahead that was causing traffic. Elizabeth's carriage was one among the many. She sat quietly in the coach with Paula, staring at the Hope ring with sad eyes.

 

“Perhaps it's construction in the Underground?” her maid suggested, looking away from the window. She noticed her mistress's sad face and pulled out her bells. “Look, my lady! Jingle, jingle!”

 

“Paula.”

 

She smiled. “Yes? Jingle, jingle!”

 

“You always seem so happy.” Lizzie replied.

 

“I apologize, my lady!” she said frantically.

 

“No, I'm not criticizing.” the young girl reassured with a small smile. “You just seem so cheerful with no cares in the world. I envy you.”

 

“B-But you're usually..that is, I mean to say..” Paula faltered, looking away. “At any rate, this traffic is really at a standstill, isn't it? What will we do if we're stuck until nightfall?” As she rambled, the ring in Lizzie's hands started to glow blue. Along with it, the sound of London Bridge started to play to the right of her. Her widen emerald eyes looked to see a figure shrouded somewhat, playing a music box. She stared until the person disappeared into the shadows. Something inside her compelled her then to follow after them and she did such while taking the ring, leaving Paula behind.

 

“But it could be fun, like camping, my lady-” the maid said, turning in her direction only to find her gone. The young woman stood and stepped out the door some. “My lady? My lady!”

 

* * *

 

Lizzie ran down the alleyways, following the music until she came upon a doll shop. She walked up to the window where a doll sat in chair; it seemed very life-like..Stepping back, she headed for the door and walked inside. The music was louder now as the young girl entered, signaling that she was in the right place. Once closing the door, the music abruptly stopped.

 

“Welcome.” greeted a voice, making her jump. Sitting in a chair across from her was the young man who had walked past her during the Frost Fair. He stared at her blankly with his purple eyes.

 

“E-Er..” Lizzie uttered, not knowing what to say.

 

The man stood. “That ring..” His expression changed to a bit of sadness. “What a shame. It did not select you as its owner.” The emotion disappeared as he walked up to her and leaned forward, stopping inches from her face. “However, your eyes..” His gloved hand reached up to touch Elizabeth's face and she flinched away.

 

“E-Er..Ciel is the only I..” she blushed, glancing to the side.

 

“Your eyes have a very deep, sorrowful color.” The young girl looked back at the man with surprise. “I can tell..You are very sad.” Her green eyes filled with tears as he spoke the truth. He pulled out another chair and placed it across his. Sitting her down, Lizzie began to tell him what was displeasing her.

 

“I see, a birthday present..” the man said, watching her cry.

 

“I wanted Ciel to be pleased.” she sobbed, “But it seems only Amelia can do such a thing.”

 

The young man tilted his head to the side. “Amelia..?”

 

Lizzie nodded. “His new music tutor. I can tell ever since she came, he has become less distance. I don't hate or am jealous of her because of it. She has always been kind to me..I just wish I was the one to bring that side out of him..” The doll maker lifted his hand which now had finger puppets on them, causing the young lady to look over at him.

 

“There are many things for sale here. They are all quite wonderful.” he told, wiggling his fingers. The grandfather clock chimed the hour and the music box mysteriously started to play. Elizabeth smiled and glanced over at the rows of dolls.

 

“I'll give you any one you like. You may choose any of them.”

 

She looked back at him. “But..”

 

“Yes, I understand. These are all the same to you.” He tilted to the side mechanically. “So I think to myself-” His hand reached up to grabbed the brim of his top hat. “Something different—a precious present for a precious person.” His head bowed. “The most suitable thing would be..” The music stopped as he looked over at Lizzie with his glassy eyes that reflected her image. “..You yourself.”

 

* * *

 

“Elizabeth vanished?”

 

“Yes. Her personal maid says she lost her on a street in Islington.” Sebastian informed as he stood across from his master in his study. He was also carrying a sliver tray with a single letter.

 

“Go inform Amelia. We'll be heading there immediately.” Ciel stood, a bit peeved. “Good God, what is she thinking?”

 

“First, please look at this.” the butler told, holding out the tray. A deep blue eye glanced at the letter, noticing the familiar seal—The Royal Court. He picked it up and quickly opened it, skimming the message.

 

“ _The kidnappings Scotland Yard is frantically investigating that only target young girls. The girls' bodies haven't been found, but they're most likely deceased..The criminal sends a Hope piece to each victim in turn. A piece of the diamond said to bring ill luck to its owner..”_

 

“I never thought the treasure I lost out on would come up again in this connection.” the Earl uttered.

 

“What now, my lord?”

 

“We dispel Her Majesty's worries.” the young master answered with seriousness, “That's our first priority..No matter what happens.”

 

* * *

 

A knock sounded in the quiet room; Drocell's voice following. “Please excuse me.” The doors opened and he stepped inside, shutting them again.

 

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, Master.” he said, kneeling on one knee. “The next doll..”

 

 _Build it up with wax and stone,_ the man sung in reply

_Wax and stone, wax and stone_

 

_Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady_

 

The doll maker stood. “Very good, Master. I shall do it quick for I believe _your beloved and the two damned_ will come for her.”

 

“Very well. Off with you then.” Drocell bowed before walking out of the room to do the heinous deed. Once he was gone, his master stood and strolled to the window. The moon was crescent in the navy blue and clouded sky.

 

“Soon, darling..Very soon we will meet again after so many years apart.”

 

* * *

 

Ciel looked out the window of the carriage, watching the silhouetted background go by. Sebastian sat quietly on the right of him; eyes closed. Amelia sat between them, sleeping. Her head rested on demon's shoulder while the Earl held her hand. It would have seem to be a peaceful night ride to anyone looking on the outside but the three inside knew the truth. Crimson eyes opened to glanced at their master.

 

“Young master?”

 

“You open the carriage door.”

 

The butler's eyes widen. “My lord?”

 

“Question those who knew the victims and come up with a suspect list.” Ciel instructed, “Names, addresses. Then raid the scene of the crime. I'm sure three hours will be sufficient. While you're doing that, I'll take care of some trifling business. That's all there is to it.”

 

“I see.” Sebastian uttered softly.

 

“Get on with it.” the young man said with a somewhat harsh tone.

 

“Yes, my lord.” the demon smiled. He then looked down at the slumbering young woman. Touching her cheek lightly was enough to wake her; those bright turquoise eyes of hers fluttering open to look groggily in his shining ones.

 

“ _Keep the young master safe.”_ he thought.

 

“ _All right and how long will you be gone?”_ she thought back.

 

“ _Three hours.”_

 

“ _Okay. Be safe..Wait, forget that. You'll be fine, you're a Devil after all, heh.”_ He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Amelia continued looking at him until blinking once and he was gone like the butler had never been there at all. Yawning, she rotated her body to face her friend. Now that her mind was clearing quickly, the time traveler noticed the tight grip the Earl had on her hand.

 

“Are you upset because it may be Lizzie who's the next victim?” she asked him.

 

“No. I'm upset because I have to deal with trifling matters during the evening.” he replied with miff.

 

“Don't you mean _personal_ matters?” Amelia corrected, “There's no point in lying. This time it's not some unknown woman you're trying to save but someone close to you—your fiancee.”

 

Ciel sighed. “Yes, it's personal but it's also work. The Queen wants an end to this case that only you, Sebastian and I can stop unlike the hounds at the Yard.” He paused for a moment, looking unsure. “..But that's not what made me agitated..”

 

She leaned closer to him, staring at him with curious eyes. “Then what was?” He finally turned his head in her direction; mouth poised to speak only to freeze. The moon shined on the Angel's face, lighting her regal features. It made her eyes glimmer and skin seem milky. She was only inches from his own and his eye couldn't help but travel to the painted red lips—full lips the color that reminded him of one of the Deadly Sins, Lust—that were parted slightly.

 

“Bocchan?” He blinked, looking back into her eyes. “Are you going to tell me?”

 

The Earl gulped; his throat dry. “I-I..”

 

The time traveler's curious expression turned to worry. “Ciel, what's wrong?” she asked, reaching up and holding his warm face in her cool hands. “What is it? You're scaring me.”

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Amelia, I'm upset because of your relationship with Sebastian.”

 

“Why would you be?” she queried, raising a brow. “I'm your friend too.”

 

“That's just it!” he shouted, “I want to be-” Just then, the carriage stopped abruptly, causing the two to fall off the seat and onto the floor of the coach, landing side by side.

 

“Goddamn it! Remind me to fire this coachman after all this!” Ciel barked.

 

“Ditto..” Amelia groaned.

 

* * *

 

“She said she lost Elizabeth somewhere around here..” the Earl told. The duo were now on the street where his fiancee disappeared. “But why did we have to bring _him_?!” He was referring to Pluto who sat at his side. Amelia rubbed the shapeshifter's head.

 

“Because this is good training experience for him.” she informed, “Hemingway's already a pro, so he wasn't needed.”

 

“From what I remember, Sebastian said we could use him to distract the enemy if we need to ran away..” Ciel stated, annoyed.

 

“Of course he would..” Amelia deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Well, no matter.” The young man looked at the demon dog. “He's a dog. He can at least distinguish scents, can't he?”

 

“Yes, he can.” The young woman gestured impatiently to beast. “Just let him smell the ribbon, so we can get on with this.” Her friend did so and he knelt down to Pluto's level.

 

“This is the ribbon from Lizzie's present.” The demon dog did, sniffing once and sneezing then proceeding to scratch himself. The young master's brows furrow in anger. “Why you..Do you intend to obey only Sebastian and Amelia?!” After he said that, Pluto took off down an alleyway, dragging the him along since he was holding the leash.

 

“Ah!”

 

The time traveler followed. “Alright! Go, Pluto! Use those senses!” The duo soon discovered that the real reason he ran that way was because of a stray female dog. Ciel struggled to hold him back as he panted with lust.

 

“Don't start rutting here!” Ciel commanded.

 

“Oh, Pluto..” Amelia sighed, going to help her friend.

 

“Oh, my! A gentleman in rut?” said a familiar voice. “My heart's going pitter-patter!” They looked up to at one of the houses' roofs to see none other than Grell Sutcliff. “I am a hunter of love. My heart ablaze seeing studly prey before me! Red with heat, sending sparks flying!” He turned and pointed at Pluto. “I spy a gorgeous man!”

 

“He's not pointing at Pluto, is he?!” the Angel exclaimed.

 

Ciel glared at the man. “You're-”

 

“I'm more deadly efficient butler than I look!” Grell said, sticking out his tongue and holding up the 'I love you' sign briefly. “Though I am currently without a master..” He jumped down and landed right across from the group. The young woman stood in front of the young master, glaring.

 

“Relax, little girl. I'm not going to kill you two.” he waved off, “After the Madam Red incident, I was temporarily demoted and now I'm a lowly assistant. The brute Will told me he won't give me my old post back until I collect truly troublesome souls! That rotten sadist!”

 

“Though it's true that food tastes better when it's a little rotten..” he continued, shivering with glee suddenly. “And those cold eyes do give me a thrill! But this boy's roughness is very nice, too.”

 

Amelia knelt and hugged Pluto protectively. “Back off, you man-whore! Pluto's off-limits to creepers like yourself!” He glared at her before glancing at her companion, who stood glowering at him with hate.

 

“Dear me. Were you planning to avenge your beloved aunt?”Grell questioned.

 

“Shut up.” Ciel told.

 

“I don't see Sebastian darling here. What can a little brat like you do?” the Death God queried.

 

“Oh, shut it! Have you forgotten already what I am?” the young woman asked, standing to release her Phantasm Scythe. “He has protection. Now, if you're here to cause trouble, I suggest you leave before you get hurt again.” The shapeshifter growled a warning as well.

 

“Oh, are they your knights tonight?” The Grim Reaper turned his head, mumbling. “Why does this nipper get all the good-looking _men_?”

 

The time traveler stiffen before shaking with ire. “Did you just call me a man, Sutcliff?!” The demon dog lurched forward, barking at Grell.

 

“Ah, he's going to attack!” the androgynous man squealed, opening his arms. “At least be gentle!” But Pluto just ran past him; Ciel and Amelia following. He looked back at them, shouting. “Well, I never!” They continued going, no longer paying him any mind. The two ran until reaching the end of the same alley Lizzie took, both looking to the left and seeing Pluto head for the doll shop. From the distance, it looked as if the young girl was sitting in the window.

 

“Lizzie!” Ciel cried.

 

“To-Die list, number 493—butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay,” The duo turned with surprise. Grell stood by them, reading from his Death Book. “Drocell Keniz.”

 

The sound of glass breaking and the shapeshifter's barking made the young woman and man look back at the shop. The one of the panes from the front glass was completely broken now. The three ran over and entered the place. Pluto sat on the floor, gnawing on something. He then came to Ciel who knelt to take whatever it was from him. Amelia petted him, praising him softly for his good work.

 

“This is..” It was a doll that looked resembled like Elizabeth and it was wearing her hair ribbon she had wore that day.

 

“Bocchan.” He looked to see his friend pointing to a door in the back that was left open. He stood and stride through. It brought him to the front yard of a dark manor.

 

“ _Lizzie is definitely in that mansion.”_ he thought.

 

“Goodness, what a delightful estate.” Grell said, walking up with the Angel and demon dog.

 

The Earl looked up at him. _“This man killed Madam Red. But right now..”_ His eye traveled over to Amelia who stood with her scythe once again. _“Lizzie is in danger and I do not wish for Amelia to get hurt. Not again. Not_ _ **ever**_ _.”_

 

“Grell. Protect us.”

 

“What?” he and the young woman questioned, glancing at him as her weapon vanished.

 

“I'll grant you any request.”

 

“Don't be insulting.” the Death God scoffed, “I'm not the sort of cheap girl you can just pay—”

 

“Yeah, right. Coming from the _man_ who was whoring himself freely to Sebastian and now Pluto.” Amelia chastened, scoffing as well. That earned her a pointed glare from him which she just raised a brow at, silently saying _'Bitch, I wish you would try something.'_

 

“I'll give you leave to do whatever you wish with Sebastian for a day.” Ciel smirked at him.

 

“C-Ciel!” the time traveler gasped. The Grim Reaper gave a thoughtful look, placing a finger against his cheek.

 

“Hmm? Whatever I wish with Sebastian darling means..” he pondered aloud before his face brighten like a lovesick girl. “I can even kiss him?!”

 

“Absolutely-” the young woman began to protest.

 

“Do as you like.” the young master answered.

 

“W-With tongue?!”

 

Amelia stepped up angrily. “Oh, hell to the-” Ciel's black gloved hand covered over her mouth, silencing her.

 

“Whatever you order him to do.” Ciel repeated. Grell squealed, smiling like a child in a candy store.

 

“Suddenly my Fired-Up Meter is maxed out!” he cried, “I'm deadly serious!” He then proceeded to dance around happily. As he did so, the young woman pulled away her companion's hand roughly.

 

“What the hell, Ciel?!” she shouted, “Why did you promise him that? Also he doesn't need to protect you or me. I can handle everything just fine.”

 

“His power will come in use. We can use him for fighting whatever may come at us while we investigate.” he informed calmly.

 

“My power can do better than his.” Amelia huffed with self-confident, “Undertaker even said so.”

 

“Undertaker is a madman.” Ciel rebuked as he grew annoyed, unable to stop the words from coming out next. “And you are nothing more than a girl who only just discovered her powers. The real reason you're upset is because you don't want Grell to have what you think is yours—Sebastian—which he is not. He belongs to me, just like you do. Now, do not question my actions again, Amelia!”

 

The time traveler flinched back; her face in shock as if he had slapped her. Her sea-colored eyes then shimmered with anger and she raised her hand, slapping him hard. He fell to the stone floor and sat up quickly, holding his swelling cheek. Grell had stopped dancing and stared with wide yellow-green eyes. Pluto was hunch over, growling at Ciel from his spot next to the young woman.

 

“You conceited bastard! I don't belong to you. I'm not your fucking pet or toy!” she yelled at him viciously though her eyes welled with tears. “And I never thought that about Sebastian! So, you know what? Screw you! Go save your annoying fiancee all on your own with Mister Gender-Confused over there. I'm leaving.” She stalked off while the young master scrambled to get up.

 

“W-Where are you going?” he demanded.

 

“To Undertaker's. Have fun without me.” she tossed over her shoulder, walking back through the shop's back door; Pluto right behind her. Ciel watched her go and curled his hands into fists.

 

“Damn it. You idiot!” he cursed himself before turning and stalking in the other direction.

 

* * *

 

The doors to the manor burst opened, revealing Grell and the Earl.

 

“All right, here we go!” the Death God exclaimed. The two then paused from noticing what was in front of them. It seemed to be a puppet of a girl..it was oddly human looking..They ran up to get a closer look.

 

“Oh, my.” Grell said, looking down at the doll's thumb. “Doesn't that ring look awfully like yours?”

 

A blue eye looked, widening slightly. _“The Hope diamond?”_ he thought, glancing back at the doll. _“What is this doll?”_ A flashback to one of the pictures he had seen of the missing girls. The puppet looked actually like the first girl that went missing. _“It couldn't be!”_

 

Just then, the doll's eyes moved to look at him. It's arm snapped out, closing around his neck. The hand squeezed and squeezed, trying to cut off his air supply.

 

“Amelia!” he gasped, looking to his right but remember she was not there. “D-Damn it.” Something from above fell on the doll's head, causing it to let him go. The Earl fell back and coughed, panting air back into his lungs.

 

“Now, now. I wish you'd call the right name.” Ciel looked up to see the Death God standing on the chandelier above.

 

“Grell!”

 

“Reapers have the tools to harvest souls.” he informed, pulling out two scissors. “Yes! Death scythes!”

 

The young man stood. “Those are..just scissors.”

 

“I can't help it! Will took my custom Death scythe away!” Grell cried angrily, “I miss its vibrations so much!” He looked at the doll. “That's it! I chop you to bits.” He jumped down, aiming right at it.

 

“Wait! Don't kill her!” Ciel demanded, “She's no doll!”

 

“Kiss in the heavens!” The Grim Reaper closed in on the doll charging towards the young master. He lashed out and sliced it's throat open before landing perfectly on the ground. The Earl ran over to the doll as it fell, seeing sawdust pour out from the slit instead of blood.

 

“Was it a doll after all?” he uttered before removing the ring from it's thumb.

 

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_Wash away, wash away._

 

The two men looked as double mahogany doors opened, revealing nothing but darkness and the voice. Then Drocell stepped out holding a candelabra; his body awkwardly tilted to the side.

 

“This doll was a failure.” he told, “So I thought to myself— _I must make them much, much stronger_.” His gloved hand rose and swung left and right as he began to sing again.

 

“ _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady._ ” When he did so, more puppets that all looked like the missing girls came out from the darkness of the double doors. The puppeteer stepped back through them, leaving Ciel and Grell to the mercy of his slaves.

 

“Hmph! Anyone who stands in the way of Sebastian darling's and my love..” Grell huffed, charging forward.

 

“Grell!” Ciel tried to stop.

 

“..Gets this!” He attacked one of the dolls but was blocked and pushed back. The androgynous man fell on his backside in front of the Earl. “Th-They're hard!” The skin on the hands of the doll attacked were stripped and showed hands made of metal.

 

“Grell, this is an order.” the Earl announced, “You play with the dolls here..forever.”

 

“Huh?” Ciel said no more and rushed away, heading for the doors.

 

“You're going to leave me behind?!” the Grim Reaper questioned, dodging an attack from one of the dolls. “You're inhuman!”

 

“A Death God is calling _me_ that?!” he shouted back, disappearing through the doors.

 

* * *

 

“He's such a two-faced jerk!” Amelia shouted, kicking a can on the ground hard. It shot down the alley fast, disappearing in the dark until the sound of it crashing against something was heard. She stood pacing in front of the doll shop. Pluto sat in the doorway, watching her with worry.

 

“I mean seriously! One minute he's nice to me and the next's he's being a commanding asshole!” she ranted, “Just because I said the feather was like a covenant between us doesn't mean he can treat like that. Aren't I right, Pluto.” She looked at him. He stared blankly, not understanding what she asked. Sighing, the time traveler plopped down on the curb of the sidewalk.

 

“I wonder if Grell is sticking to his promise..” she uttered, “..Unlike I am. Geez, this never would have happen if Sebastian had been here.” The young woman sat there for a few quiet minutes before standing. “Great! Now I'm worrying about him! Once that happens, it won't stop even if I get away from here and go to Undertaker's.” Turning on her heel, she stride back through the shop with the demon dog behind her. Amelia stopped in the front yard of the creepy manor.

 

“Okay..Let's go through the-”

 

“ _Amelia!”_ came Ciel's voice in her head. Her eyes shot up to the top floor of the house. She could make out what looked like an open window.

 

“Shit! I'm coming, Ciel!” she yelled with concern. The Angel grabbed Pluto's arms and released her black wings. “Don't move, Pluto. We're going up!”

 

They flew upward like a rocket to a certain point; the action causing her rose hair clip to fell off. She ignored it—too concerned about her friend's well-being—and turned to the right, diving towards the window. The beast howled with enjoyment and caused his new owner to laugh slightly. Amelia stopped in front of the opening and gently placed Pluto inside before following behind. She took a few steps inside and paused. The room was large and round-shaped with many windows but what caught her attention was the drawn circle on the floor. Two candle stands sat spaced apart on the north, south, east and west side of it. In the center was some sort of symbol.

 

“This looks like someone was having an occult ritual here.” Amelia muttered, kneeling down to look at it better. “Were the missing girls used as..sacrifices? Oh, no! Lizzie-!” Pluto suddenly barked, making her jump. She stood and pivoted to see the white curtains blowing in the breeze. Her eyes blinked and a tall male silhouette appeared behind one of them.

 

“S-Sebastian?”

 

“Afraid not.” said a voice behind her just then. A sharp pain shot through her neck before becoming dizzy and falling to the floor. Her vision blurred and all she could make out now were a figure all in white and one in orange and blue. Pluto rushed to her side and hunched over her protectively, growling.

 

“Hush, Pluto!” ordered another voice—one deeper and smooth-sounding. The demon dog stopped but stayed in the position he was in.

 

“Wh-Who are you..?” the time traveler rasped out, “Where is Ciel and Lizzie?” The white figure moved from the window and walked until standing a few feet in front of her.

 

“Just someone from the past.” he replied, “And your friends are fine..for now. So, sleep now, my dear.” As the stranger said that, the young woman felt her eyes droop. Grabbing the beast's arm weakly in fear, she thought one last thing before surrendering to the darkness.

 

“.. _Ciel..”_

 

“ _..Run..”_

 

“ _..Save yourself.._ ”

 

“ _..I'm so sorry..”_

 

* * *

 

Once the Earl ran through the doors, stairs greeted him. He took them quickly while thinking—

 

“The kidnapped girls and dolls that look just like them..No, those dolls were the girls. So Elizabeth is..”

 

“ _..Ciel..”_ He stopped, hearing Amelia's voice in his head. _“..Run..Save yourself..”_

 

“ _Amelia?!”_ he thought back, _“Are you here in the manor?! What's wrong?!”_

 

“ _..I'm so sorry..”_

 

“Amelia!” the young master shouted, running again but faster this time. “Hang on. I'm coming!” When reaching the top, he burst through another set of doors. The room he entered was empty and brightly lit. It seemed to once be either a dance hall or a dinning room.

 

“Ciel Phantomhive.” Said person looked up where the voice came from, seeing Drocell sitting casually on the railing above and looking down at him.

 

“You are very beautiful. I must make you into a worthy doll.” the man told.

 

“Where is Amelia and Elizabeth?” Ciel asked commandingly.

 

He ignored his question. “Now, what shall I make you out of?” Drocell pondered aloud, tilting his head. “Clay will was away, yet iron is far too crude, I say. So I thought to myself—” The young man tsked and ran off to the end of the hall.

 

 _Build it up with silver and gold_ , he began to sing.

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

 

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady_

 

Ciel opened the other doors and entered the next room. It was a dark room and numerous mask could be seen on the walls. Their mouths opened and continued singing the twisted children song.

 

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

 

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady_

 

The young man gritted his teeth while covering his ears. His eye closed and he ran forward blindly. The singing kept getting louder and louder. Going up another flight of stairs, he looked to see two wood plank doors with ringed knobs. Ciel pushed one open and closed, leaning against it afterward to catch his breath. Once he did, the young master looked around and froze. The symbol on the floor of the rounded-room was the same one that was branded to his body.

 

“ _That day..my birthday..my life changed. I will never see a happy birthday again..”_

 

“Truly, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?” came a voice from the window. Ciel glanced that way, seeing a man's sitting form silhouetted by the billowing curtain. “ _You lost your mansion, you lost your parents, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth and Amelia?_ ” The curtain moved to reveal no other than Sebastian. He sat crossed-legged on the windowsill and in his gloved hand, he held a white rose hair clip that the Angel had been wearing and the ribbon from his fiancee.

 


	24. Conflicting Birthday Wishes

__

“ _Ciel..”_

 

“ _ **Bocchan..”**_

 

“ _He disappeared after the fire.”_

 

“ _ **A tragic event made him cold.”**_

 

“ _And when he finally came back to his estate..”_

 

“ _ **As I got to know him more..”**_

 

“ _..He had stopped smiling.”_

 

“ _ **..He seemed to warm up little by little.”**_

 

“ _I love Ciel.”_

 

“ _ **I care for Ciel so much.”**_

 

“ _I love his smile.”_

 

“ _ **I love it when he truly smiles.”**_

 

“ _But for some reason, we keep going around in circles, getting nowhere.”_

 

“ _ **But most of the time, we argue or say hurtful things to each other.”**_

 

“ _How can I..”_

 

“ _ **How can I..”**_

 

“ _..See Ciel's smile again?”_

 

“ _ **..Keep him always smiling?”**_

 

***

Ciel glared at the Devil. “Take that back, Sebastian.”

 

“Take back what?” he asked innocently.

 

“That jeer!”

 

“Young master,” Sebastian said calmly, “You told me you would be taking care of some trifling business. Was that _business_ to dotingly savor your wretched past and wallow in the pleasure of humiliation?” The Earl just gritted his teeth.

 

“Didn't you say at the frost fair that your body and your ring had already been shattered and reborn?” he continued to question, “That you were far past being afraid of shattering?”

 

“That's right.” the Earl responded, “Don't recite my words back to me.”

 

The butler chuckled once and lifted Amelia's rose hair clip. “Well, because of your jealous and envy, you've pushed Amelia right into the hands of our enemy.”

 

The young man blinked. “Our..enemy?”

 

“I cannot say anymore. It is too soon for you or her to find out the truth of the past. But I will let you know one thing, young master.. _Losing her will shatter not just you, but I as well._ ”

 

“Tch! I know that, Sebastian.” Ciel told harshly before lowering his voice and glancing to the side. “..It's odd..When I think of losing Lizzie, I feel I'll be sad and miss her greatly but Amelia..I know I would be torn to the point of insanity..”

 

The butler chuckled once. “Oh, my..the Ice Prince show emotions. What a rare sight.”

 

“Shut up! So are you taking back what said just now? Can you—a Devil—even feel the same if losing her?” the Earl retorted.

 

Said person's red eyes flashed with anger. “I have already experienced that pain unlike you, young master and it will not happen again.” Ciel was about to comment back when Drocell's voice echoed around them.

 

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

 

The young master turned from his servant and ran to the center of the circle, facing the doors. They burst open and an army of the missing girls-turned-to-dolls came marching inside.

 

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_My fair lady_

 

“Was Grell defeated?” gasped the Earl.

 

“I see, so he is controlling them with his tone?” the demon pointed, walking up to his master. “In that case..” He straighten and began to sing.

 

_Iron and steel will bend and bow_

 

“Huh?” Ciel said, looking at him.

 

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

 

The dolls had paused at his voice. They started to move their heads from left to right in the rhythm of his tone. The Earl stared in disbelief.

 

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_My fair lady_

 

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

 

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

 

Sebastian jumped to stand in the middle of them, still singing. As they swayed to the song, he one-by-one made their heads break off. When the last one fell, the butler bowed at his young master's feet, smiling up at him.

 

_My fair lady_

 

“Who are you calling a lady?” Ciel questioned, miffed.

 

“Let us depart, young master.” the butler told, standing once again.

 

“No. Ciel Phantomhive is my master's possession now.” Drocell said, appearing suddenly with his music box. “Just as Amelia Robinson and Elizabeth Midford is as well.”

 

“ _Possession?_ We are not a-”

 

“The proof that you are is the ring on your finger.” the puppeteer interrupted, “I can tell. The Hope piece is a present my master sends to those who will be made into dolls.”

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him. “Your master?”

 

Drocell ignored him. “Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll. A doll made of silver and gold.” The Devil laughed softly before singing again.

 

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_Stolen away, stolen away_

 

He then picked up the young man and flashed over to the window, catching the doll maker by surprise.

They then jumped out, flying across into the air.

 

“He was stolen away..” said Drocell as he walked to the middle of the room, facing the window. Sitting down with his box, he tilted his head forward and hid half his face. “So I thought to myself— _Ciel_ _Phantomhive will return for he has left behind two important items of his._ ”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian finally landed them on a bridge that was behind the manor and a small patch of trees. Placing the Earl down, he sighed.

 

“Goodness me.” Right then, a fist collided with his face; it leaving a bluish-red mark. He stared at his master with pure surprise.

 

“What about Lizzie and Amelia?!” Ciel exclaimed angrily, “You still haven't saved her?! I thought I ordered you to solve the kidnappings as well. Saving Lizzie, who fell victim to the kidnappings and now our friend is in the kidnapper's clutches, is the first-”

 

“An order is not the same as a contract.” the demon stated, matter of fact. “Just as you give first priority to orders from the Queen, I prioritize your life. I have devoted myself to your service and protection all this time. I couldn't stand for you to be stolen from me now.”

 

“Hmph. So, I assume what you said back there was a lie.”

 

The butler stared at him. “Hm?”

 

“That losing her would shatter you. That you never want to feel that pain again.” the Earl stated, glaring at him. “You say you have feeling for Amelia yet you didn't save her right away, just me. You only care about having my soul to eat. She really means nothing to you then.” He then shrugged. “But then again, I shouldn't be astonished by this discovery. For you are a Devil after all.” His blue eye looked straight into Sebastian's. “ _And Devils do not care, only devour._ ”

 

Right after he said that, Ciel was lifted up by his throat. He gasped and gripped onto the demon's arm with both hands. Sebastian barred his fanged teeth at him and his eyes burned scarlet.

 

“I do care for her! For goodness sake, I even lo-” The Devil stopped himself but the Earl got what he was about to say. The demon power in the butler faded away and he placed his master back on the cobblestone of the bridge. A tense silence followed as Sebastian stood quiet but conflicted and Ciel just rubbed his bruised throat.

 

The demon glanced at him. “Young master, I'm-”

 

“Forget it. Now is not the time for arguing.” he told, placing the other Hope piece on his thumb with his Phantomhive ring. “It would seem the ring is the mark of his next target..And I have two of them.” A small smirk formed on his lips as he showed the rings off. “Protecting me now will no doubt require some effort.”

 

The Devil smirked as well before bowing slightly. “Nevertheless, I shall..” A howl pierced the night air; it belonged to the demon dog.

 

“Pluto?”

 

“I searched every corner of the mansion, but there was no sign of Amelia and Lady Elizabeth.” Sebastian stated, looking the right were a tower could be seen in the distance. “The only place left is that sealed-off tower.”

 

* * *

 

“Arf! Arf!” Pluto barked, tugging against the leash. He was barking at the tower. Grell had found him in the manor and the beast had dragged him out there.

 

“Hey, now!” the Grim Reaper shouted, “What's the matter with you?!”

 

“You two are alive?” Ciel questioned as he ran up with the demon. The Death God turned and gasped when seeing Sebastian. Blushing, he let go of the leash and leaped toward the butler mirthfully.

 

“Sebastian darling!” Only to have the demon dog jumped on top of him, making Grell fall face first on the ground. Pluto then attached himself to the Devil, panting happily.

 

“Excuse me?!” Grell huffed before pausing, “Wait, could that be..a demon hound?”

 

“You just noticed?” the Earl inquired with disbelief. Instead of being disgusted, the Grim Reaper spun around in glee.

 

“Oh la la! A passionate night with a beast!” he gushed, “How immoral!”

 

“You're so wanton.” Sebastian insulted with a dead tone. He then looked at the demon dog. “I've been waiting for you, Pluto. Tell me, were you with Amelia when she disappeared?”

 

“Ruff!” he barked an answer.

 

“Oh, yeah! He found me in the manor and lead me here for some reason.” the Death God informed.

 

“So, Amelia and Lizzie have to be here.” the young man concluded. The demon strolled up to the entrance; the others following behind.

 

“Once the seal of the underworld has been placed on a door, only a hell hound can open it.” As Sebastian approached the door, Pluto's collar started to glow. He grunted and tugged on the collar, falling to the floor.

 

“His collar is shinning?” Ciel said in puzzlement.

 

“So is the door.” Grell pointed out. The entrance was glowing the same color as the beast's band. When it did, Pluto was covered in the bluish glow and transformed him into his true form. He then howled long and loudly. The doors opened and the hound ran through them, disappearing inside.

 

“He did it again!” exclaimed the Earl.

 

“It's all right.” Sebastian told smoothly, “Let's have him guide us.”

 

With that, the three ran inside—all the way to the top of the tower. When they arrived to the last floor, a soot covered door was seen on the left. The Devil stepped up to it, placing a hand on the knob and glancing back at his master. The young master gave him the go ahead. The door was opened and the trio strolled cautiously inside. The room was dimly lit and poorly cleaned. Dust, dirt, and spider webs covered the place. A work table sat in the far right corner where parts of dolls sat and various paints. A pile of suits of armor laid next to it as well. Also white-painted words were on each of the four walls; smudged and covered some with soot. Against the left wall, sitting in a wooden chair, was Elizabeth.

 

“Lizzie!” Ciel called, running over until he stood in front of her. Her head was lowered; her bangs hiding her face. “Lizzie..” She didn't respond. His hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back some. “Lizzie!” When getting a good look at her face, he gasped. She had her eyes closed but her skin was slick and pale like glass doll's.

 

“It looks like we were a little too late.” commented Grell.

 

“No..” The Earl then began to shake her awake. “Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!” Finally, she opened her eyes slowly.

 

“Hmm..?” she uttered, looking up at him.

 

“Lizzie..” he sighed with relief, “Thank goodness.”

 

Her green eyes then glanced at his thumb. “The ring..” Her fiance looked to see she was talking about the Hope piece.

 

“So you were pleased..” Her expression turned to content. “..Ciel..” He gasped aloud, realizing her gift was that ring.

 

“Then this was her gift for you.” Sebastian said, stating his very thoughts.

 

“But it's foolish.” Ciel uttered, looking down. “Why would you give me..” Suddenly, her right arm lifted up on it's own.

 

“Yes, why?” Drocell's voice echoed around them. Lizzie's body was then pulled up high into the air. “Why does her body move independent of her will? And..” The ax that one of the armors was holding appeared from behind the three men and sent right into the girl's hands. “Why does she hurt the one she loves?”

 

“Elizabeth!” the Earl called with concern. She lifted up the ax and began to bring it down, aiming right at him. She screamed no and closed her eyes, unable to stop her movements. Fortunately, the butler grabbed his lord just in time and pulled him away; the weapon piercing the wood floor where Ciel had stood. They smacked against the brick wall but the demon then moved to the right for Lizzie was right on them. She still was crying out no as tears poured from her shut eyes and her arms moved the weapon to strike at the two.

 

“Grell. You can see this too, can't you?” the Devil questioned, dodging her attacks. Said person was sitting on one of the tables, clipping his nails with his scissors.

 

“I suppose.” he replied with disinterested. “But I might chip my blades, so..” Sebastian stopped moving and grabbed the ax with one hand. He then looked over at the androgynous man with a seductive look.

 

“Please.”

 

“Oh, Sebastian darling!” he cried; the word riling him up. “You're asking me for something?” He then started to sway like a bashful girl. “In that case, during the kiss, can there be..can there be tongue?!”

 

The demon gave him a confused look. “I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, but in fact,” He turned away. “I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue.” That comment pushed the Grim Reaper over the edge of his lust..but it was just enough to get him to help out.

 

He ran up behind the young girl. “It's unforgivable for a little girl like you to have a better blade than me.” he grumbled with a smile.

 

“Stop, Grell!” shouted Ciel. The Death God swiped his scythes at her in a flash and she admittedly fell to the floor, dropping her ax. The demon had released his master who dropped to his knees next to his fiancee.

 

“Elizabeth..” A white gloved hand touched the girl's side, picking up a thin wire.

 

“It's a puppet string.”

 

“This sharp cut only comes with a death scythe.” the Death God informed, looking over at his infatuation. “Well, Sebastian darling? I'm amazing, aren't I? Compliment me, compliment me!”

 

“Good for you. Not just anyone would run with scissors.” he insulted while standing.

 

“Oh, I'm flattered to death!” the redhead gushed like a woman, not really hearing what the demon said.

 

Crimson eyes then glanced at the ceiling. “And the puppet string leads to..” Above was a metal, circle pathway and the doll maker stood.

 

The man scratched his cheek with a contemplative expression. “So I thought to myself—” His fingers spread out and puppet strings from them, snarling around the torsos of the three men. “ _What shall I use to make my new dolls?_ ”

 

“Then I'll ask you this—” Sebastian spoke to him, “ _What are you made of?_ ”

 

“Hmm?” Drocell said; his question catching him off guard. “What am I..made of?”

 

The butler smirked a tad. “Yes. You see, you don't seem to be made of very high-quality materials.”

 

“So I thought to myself—I know I must be human,” He put his pinkie in his ear and tiny little bugs fell out. “And yet lately I often find termites crawling out of my ears.” With the puppet maker distracted, the demon placed his foot under the ax before kicking up straight towards him. It struck right under his chin hard and he let out a shriek, losing his balance. As he tried to regain it, the strings loosen their hold on the three below. Sebastian caught the ax and looked at the Grim Reaper.

 

“Grell.” Said person faced him, eager for whatever the demon wanted him to do.

 

“Ah, a loving collaboration, right, Sebastian darling?” He ran over to kiss him then. The butler instead used his head a step to give him a boost up; the ax then slipped off and landed right on the crown of his head.

 

“ _I sense none of the way or the style of a butler in you._ ” the Devil told Drocell as he came face to face with him. He attacked with the rusted staff and Drocell went to catch it between his hands but missed. It collided with his skull, causing it to split and straw to come out. His body fell off and landed right on top of Grell with the staff as well. Sebastian landed perfectly on his feet to the workshop's floor. “ _And I would never lose to a man without style._ ”

 

Grell crawled over to him. “That's my Sebastian darling! So stylish!”

 

Ciel glanced at Drocell, holding Lizzie closely. “So he was a doll, too?”

 

“Drocell Keniz. His soul was collected five years ago.” the Death God informed, standing and looking down at the puppet with confusion. “But for some reason, we detected signs of survival.”

 

“Someone must have fitted him with a makeshift soul.” the butler suggested, looking right at him master with knowing eyes.

 

“Ciel..” He looked down to see Lizzie had woken up. She smiled softly at him.

 

“Elizabeth! We'll go home soon.” he told gently, “We just have to save Amelia now.”

 

“We want to..give you a birthday party..”

 

The Earl gasped, his eye widening. “We?”

 

“Amelia and..I.” she told, “She called a week ago, saying that she wanted me to help with it..Saying that I knew you best to know..what you would want there. So..can we? It'll be so pretty and fun..”

 

His blue eye softened. “Yes..Please do.” Her big emerald eyes watered some before closing. Her pale smooth skin changed back into a healthy tone. “You can rest easy. It's all-”

 

“Ah, but it _isn't_ all over just yet.” Sebastian said. The young man looked to see Drocell struggling to get up.

 

“So I thought to myself—I will report to may master.” he said, finally standing before walking away shakily; straw falling from his _'wound'_.

 

“What's wrong with him?” Grell asked, watching. “He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?”

 

“I can understand.” the Devil smirked watching too. “You see, he's merely one hell of a butler.” He made it to the white doors, pushing them open.

 

“Mas..ter..” Whatever energy he had left escaped him after that. The puppet fell to the floor and no longer moved. The three men ran inside the elaborately-decorated moonlit room before stopping a few feet. In front of sat two chairs—one with the back to them and the other facing. Pluto laid behind them, still in his demon dog form. The seat were not empty for two people could be seen sitting. The chair facing the window held who had to be Drocell's master. And the one facing them held Amelia. She was slumped forward some and appeared to be sleeping.

 

“Pluto! Amelia!” Ciel shouted. The beast looked at him briefly before looking the stranger's hand happily. “Why is he being so friendly..?”

 

“I'm very sorry.” said a male voice—the master's. “My butler is so incompetent. I'm unable to offer you hospitality.”

 

“So you're behind this.” the Earl concluded, angrily. “Why would you make girls into dolls? Have you made Amelia into one?!”

 

“Flowers, eras, and also people are only beautiful for finite moments. Doll-making is noble work, preserving in this world-” His gloved hand reached out and stroked the Angel's face. “The most beautiful and perfect of people. But Amelia is much better than that. Doing such a thing to her would be disgraceful..I just wanted to see her after so long..”

 

“You've got awful taste!” the Grim Reaper stated, “What's so perfect about immature little-”

 

“Why are you after me and how do you know Amelia?” the young man asked, interrupting. It earn him a glare and pout from the redhead. “I won't be made into a doll-” He removed the Hope ring and threw it at the man's chair. “And lovingly displayed somewhere!”

 

“Know your place, boy.” the man told, “I've always known about her and yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

“My butler's head is made of straw. I imagine he couldn't understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive, you were fated to die from your very birth. Your body is already unclean.”

 

Ciel's face turned shocked before changing a cold expression. “Why do you know that?”

 

“I cannot allow someone like you to exist in this world. Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful..” the stranger responded, “And therefore I tried to snuff you out..” His hand moved to Amelia's neck. “I guess you can blame _her_ for why you were born impure.”

 

“What?!” Ciel yelled.

 

“Snuff out the unclean. The unnecessary, the unfruitful..” The man's hand then gripped her throat, squeezing as he chanted crazily. “Snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out..!”

 

“Stop it! Don't play games with me!” the Earl shouted, running towards the man's chair. The stranger let go of the time traveler quickly, making her fell out of the chair. When the young master rounded the chair to get a look at Drocell's master, he was greeted with crudely made dummy. Sebastian and Grell came up behind him—the Angel now in the demon's arms.

 

“This is..” They looked down to see a small puppet, dressed similar to Drocell, sat in the dummy's lap. Suddenly, it moved and stood before looking up blankly at them. It's face then changed to something frightening. Ciel stepped back while the Grim Reaper shrieked and hid behind the Devil. The puppet jumped down and ran off in the workshop.

 

“Catch it, Sebastian!” Ciel ordered.

 

“The person manipulating it is not here, my lord.” Sebastian stated with narrowed eyes, “I now notice that there were invisible strings all over the room. Not a very nice thing, I must say.” His master looked to see that there were indeed multiple lines of string around. A soft groan made him turned back to his servant. Amelia stirred before slowly waking. The butler removed the dummy from the chair before placing her down in it.

 

“Amelia..” he said, cupping her cheek. Her turquoise eyes blinked away the grogginess.

 

“Sebas..tian..?” she whispered hoarsely, touching her throat and coughing. “Shit..My neck hurts..”

 

“Do you remember what happen to you?”

 

“Uh..yeah. I was in a room with some symbol on the floor. Then I was attack by that Drocell guy and his master, I think. I had went up there to-” Her eyes widen before she leaped up from the seat. “Ciel and Lizzie! We have to-”

 

“Amelia.” She looked to the left and saw her friend standing there, perfectly fine. Her arms reached out and grabbed him, hugging the young man tightly.

 

“Oh, thank god! You're all right!” the time traveler sobbed, “I was so worried! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you!”

 

The Earl pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek, smiling softly. “It's okay..It's all okay now.” She nodded and hugged him again, trembling from her sobs.

 

* * *

 

The sky was now clear; the sun coming up from the horizon. The Phantomhive group stood in front of the bridge leading to the tower. Sebastian held Elizabeth, who was still slept peacefully, in his arms with Ciel beside him. Amelia stood next to her friend with Pluto attached to her. As for Grell..

 

“Sebastian darling!” he exclaimed, leaping towards the demon. “Now for our passionate kiss!” The man puckered his lips as he closed in, only to meet face first with the dirt ground. The butler having ducked just in the nick of time. He and his master looked back at the disgrace of a Death God.

 

“What shall we do, young master?” he asked, glancing at him. “Would you like me to avenge Madam Red now?” At that, the Death God recovered.

 

“F-Fine, I'll leave your lips for next time!” he jumped up, blowing a kiss goodbye before disappearing in the forest. “Bye-bye!”

 

“Stop-”

 

“No. Not today.” the Earl halted, earning a questioning look from the demon. He stepped up and stroked the back of his finger against his fiancee's cheek. “I don't want the scent of blood to reach Elizabeth any more than it has.” The time traveler watched with distant eyes before glancing off at the trees.

 

“Well, that being said..can we go back to the manor now?” she asked with her usual bored tone.

 

The young man glanced at her, smiling slightly. “Yes, we can.”

 

* * *

 

“Come along, Ciel! We're going to be late!” Elizabeth told, pulling him down the second floor stairs.

 

“Lizzie! I don't see why we have to be in such a hurry?” Ciel commented, “I mean it's going to be only us.”

 

“Even so, it's never polite to keep people waiting.” she responded hurriedly.

 

The two were fancily dressed for what seemed to be a party that would only include them, the servants, and the time traveler. Their ensembles were brand-new, having been bought that day. The young girl had insisted that she and her betrothed go shopping for the occasion. After non-stop begging, the Earl gave in. They had been out all day and when finally arriving back to the manor, only to be ushered off by their head servants to change. Lizzie and Ciel arrived to the first floor and noticed Sebastian standing by the dance hall doors.

 

“Sebastian, why are you standing there?” his master queried as they walked up.

 

“To announce you to your guests, of course.” he smiled.

 

“Wha-”

 

“No time for questions. You're running late as it is.”

 

Gloved hands pulled open the doors and what greeted the young man was extraordinary. Music drifted pleasantly through the air. Many people crowded the room—all dressed in elaborate dresses and suits. Creative masquerade masks were seen on all of the guests' faces—some covered in jewels or designed to represent some animal or mythical creature. All were either dancing or sitting at the round tables place along the edge of the room. The dance hall's walls were covered now in white, shimmering drapery. Long strands of pearls hung from the chandelier and ceiling. All around, sterling candle stands placed to light the somewhat dimly lit place. It gave off a dreamy and fantasy effect. Ciel was too busy looking around to notice Sebastian and Lizzie had lead him to the other side of the room to a throne-like chair.

 

“How did this-? How did you-?” he stammered out half-finished questions.

 

“That's not important.” the Devil told, placing a black mask over his lord's face. His own face having one of as well.

 

“What is important is to enjoy yourself and have fun.” the young lady added with a kind smile, tying on a pink mask with three matching feathers. Strangely and surprisingly, he did. Ciel quietly watched from his seat. He saw Undertaker, Lau and Ran-Mao, and Abberline as well in the horde of invitees. His servants were also included in the fun. But there was one face he noticed right away was missing.

 

Tugging on the butler's sleeve, he asked, “Where's Amelia?” The pocket watch from inside the butler's coat was pulled out then, glancing at the time.

 

“Why, she should be arriving right now.” The music stopped as the large doors opened right then. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked. Ciel slowly rose from his seat; eye widen at who stepped inside. Amelia strolled in dressed beautifully in a thin-strap gown—the color of the young master's deep blue eye. Her lavender hair was pulled up into an elegant bun held by silver hair pins. A turquoise and gold mask with light blue feathers. The young woman was stunning and the Earl felt his breath being taken away from the ethereal beauty of hers. She stopped a few feet away from the doors.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate Earl Phantomhive's seventeenth birthday.” Amelia thanked grandly. The guests clapped some. “And right now, I would like to share with all of you my gift to our guest of honor. It will not be something of material value but something I know and do well. Something that all of you will enjoy but know it is specially for Ciel.” She looked right in his direction. “So, here is my gift to you.” New music began to play which was now being lead by Sebastian.

 

_It's a little bit funny,_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those_

_Who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money,_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house_

_Where we both could live_

 

_So excuse me forgetting,_

_But these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if_

_They're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen_

 

As the Angel sung, she walked across the dance floor slowly. She twirled and danced here and there fluently like a ballerina. The young master never took his eye off her. He would have ran to her if Lizzie hadn't been holding his hand.

 

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple,_

_But now that's it's done_

 

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

 

Undertaker stepped up to her and held out his hand. Amelia smiled and accepted it before being pulled into his arms. The two supernatural beings waltzed together in perfect sync; the time traveler still singing as they did so. Ciel's chest started to ache at the sight. How he wanted so much to be the one dancing with her..

 

_If I was a sculptor.._

_But then again, no_

_Or a girl who makes potions_

_In a traveling show_

 

_I know it's not much,_

_But it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song,_

_And this one's for you_

 

The band of music players started to vocalized along with her for the next part. The mortician spun his student around until stopping a few feet away from the young man and his fiancee. The young woman faced him and sung the last verse, gliding slowly towards them.

 

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple,_

_But now that's it's done_

 

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words~_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

 

For the last two lines, Amelia took Ciel's free hand and bowed slightly.

 

Her sea-colored eyes glanced up at him. “Happy birthday, my lord. And may all your wishes come true.” His hand was brought to her lips and a small kiss was placed on his knuckles. The invitees erupted into applause then; clapping and cheering. The time traveler straighten before turning to Lizzie, placing out her hand. In it was the ring box the young girl had tried to give to the Earl.

 

“That's my..”

 

“You're right.” A soft smile formed on pale pink lips. “You never did give your present to him properly. So, I thought now would be your chance.” She handed it off to Elizabeth then. His fiancee stared at the box before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her body turned to fully face him and her hand stuck out in between them.

 

“Happy birthday, Ciel!” she blurted with bashfulness. The young man accepted the gift and opened the top. Sitting in the center was the other Hope ring. His eye widen; the last time he saw the item was when it laid on the floor of the tower after being thrown across the room. He glanced at his friend to question how when a slender finger was placed over the young woman's lips.

 

She winked at him when thinking, _“I'm simply one heck of an Angel, hehe.”_ He chuckled softly, causing Lizzie to open her eyes and look at him. As his betrothed looked at him, a small smile formed on his lips.

 

“Thank you, Lizzie.” Emerald eyes widen as she blushed a pretty pink.

 

“Kyah~!” she squealed, grabbing his hands and spinning him around. “Ciel smiled at me! Hehehe, come on! Let's go dance!” Amelia waved farewell as her friend was dragged away, grinning. She watched as Ciel struggled to remember what to do. Elizabeth just laughed and guided him step by step The grin slide from the Angel's features as she watched. The two looked perfect together and that thought caused a hurting deep inside her. The time traveler suddenly felt claustrophobic in the large dance hall and briskly walked off, needing some air.

 

* * *

 

Amelia was gone for sometime before Ciel took noticed. It wasn't until his cake had came out and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' that he discovered she was not there. He asked Sebastian and the demon pointed to the balcony behind his throne. Moving through the crowd quickly, the Earl soon came upon the glass door hidden behind the shimmering fabric. He pushed past it and stepped through the slightly open door, stopping once outside. The time traveler stood leaning on the snow covered railing, looking out at the estate with far away turquoise eyes. She had no coat on; snowflakes landing on her head, bare shoulders and back. The young man removed his suit jacket before walking up and placing it over her. The young woman jumped a bit, glancing at him as he went to stand beside her.

 

“Thought you'd be cold.” he stated.

 

“Oh..Well, I'm not.” she told, though her lips were lightly tinted blue. “The cold doesn't bother me much anymore.”

 

“Is that so..?” Ciel hummed. She nodded, playing with the feathers of her mask that now were held in her hands. A silence passed between them for a few moments. “So..why did you leave the party?”

 

“I just needed some air..Too many people around..” Amelia uttered, eyes downcast. “Are..Were you enjoying your party?”

 

The Earl nodded; a warm smile forming. “Yes. It's been a long time seen I've had a party like tonight's. Thank you for that.” If the time traveler's cheek weren't already red from the cold, she would have blushed.

 

“I-It was nothing. I got the idea from this movie I liked to watch back home, heh.”

 

“Do you..” the young man paused for a second. “..Miss it?”

 

“At times I do.” the Angel replied, sighing while closing her eyes. “I think about my friends and my mom but other times..I don't because I'm having to much fun here.”

 

“Amelia, when is your birthday?” Ciel asked suddenly.

 

She turned and looked at him, raising a brow. “February 14th. I know it's on Valentine's day, which has been very depressing for me since I started liking guys and being single when it came. Why do you ask?”

 

“Well..” The Earl reached into his shorts before pulling out a long, rectangle box. “It may be either tomorrow that you'll be gone or the next. So, I wanted to give you a gift before yours came just in case.” The box was handed to her and she took it after placing her mask on the railing. Slowly, Amelia lifted the lid and a small gasp escaped her lips. It was an angel wings pendant necklace with an obsidian jewel in the center.

 

“It's so awesome! Thank you!” she gushed, picking it up and handing it to her friend. “Here. Put it on for me.”

 

The time traveler turned around, making it easy for him to clasp it on. The young man moved closer and brought the necklace around. The chain rubbed against her smooth skin; the pendant tapping her collarbone softly. He hasten it before unconsciously running his fingers down her spine. A shiver not caused by the cold trembled through her. Her body turned to face him and they stood close; only a small space between them. Ciel stared into those sea-colored eyes that haunted his dreams every night. Those full lips that tempted him like sweet nectar from a blossoming flower to a honey bee. Pale skin, the color of the milk a newborn babe would drink and hair—so unusual but beautiful—the color of lilacs. Her head tilted to the side as she waved a hand in front of his face.

 

“Bocchan? Did you hear me?”

 

“Huh? No..I apologize. What was it that you were saying?”

 

A child-like smile graced her features then; her finger poking his forehead softly. “You daydream too much, heh. I asked if you already made your wishes?”

 

His head slowly nodded. “Yes, I have.”

 

“Do you think they'll come true?” the Angel queried, still smiling.

 

“Yes, I do-” he replied.

 

“That's good. Always think on the bright side!” she praised his response.

 

“-And one is about to come true right now.” he murmured, looking her right in her eyes.

 

She blinked. “Wha..Mmph!” The jacket falling from her shoulder and into the snow. Her body was pulled forward as soft lips joined with another. An electric jolt passed through them immediately when they touched, sending their desires on overdrive. The walls hiding their feelings crumbled away to dust. Pale arms wrapped around the young man's shoulders as she kissed him back, pressing her body even more close to his. A low moan escaped Ciel, loving having her so close. His tongue licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Not hesitating, her mouth opened and he explored her moist craven feverishly. After a few heated moments, the two pulled back and panted for much needed breath.

 

“Amelia..I think I-” the Earl began to said.

 

“No.” the time traveler interrupted, moving away from him suddenly—all the passion she felt gone. Her head shook back and forth. “No. Don't say those words. They're not meant for me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked with confusion, reaching out to touch her hand. It just caused her to move farther away.

 

“I'm saying, we shouldn't..can't be together. I was somewhat awake back at the tower when that man said I—my past—was somehow the reason for all the bad stuff that happen to you.” she answered with a shaky voice.

 

The young master rolled his eye. “Amelia, that's preposterous. Don't believe what of that insane man spoke of.”

 

“Even if it's not true, we still can't be and you know that.” the Angel told, eyes watering. “You have Lizzie. She's known you for so much longer than I have. I'm just a stranger that's come into your life and may be gone soon from it. Plus, I can see you too are meant for each other..I accept that even though it cause a pain in the center of my chest.” Tears then fell and ran in streams down her flushed cheeks. Ciel stared at her, feeling unsure of what to do now. She closed her eyes and let out a sob, running to the glass doors.

 

“Amelia!” The young woman paused, turning back to face him with apprehension. His hand was placed out towards her, beckoning.

 

“Please..stay with me.” A strange feeling of deja vu struck her. Those same words felt to have been uttered to her in the exact way somehow..Shaking her head to clear, she looked at him with sadness.

 

“I can't..I'm so sorry. Please enjoy the rest of your party, my lord.” With that, she left in a blur of blue and lavender. The Earl dropped his hand and stood in a defeated stature. Turning slightly, he looked down to see the mask the young woman had wore sitting abandon on the snow covered rail. The young man picked it up slowly and ran a finger over one of the feathers.

 

“..Happy birthday..to me..”

 

* * *

 

“Did you enjoy your party, young master?” It was now later in the night. The guest were gone, along with Elizabeth and Paula. The servants had gone to bed after helping clean..which like always went badly. And the time traveler was quiet in her room, having not came out even to wish the young girl goodbye. Ciel and Sebastian were now in the study; the Devil pouring him some tea before he retired for the night.

 

“It was amusing.” he responded, staring at the Hope ring. “But to think the ring I cast away would come back again..”

 

“Regardless of the circumstances, it was a gift from Lady Elizabeth.” the butler stated, “Even Amelia noticed that fact. But nevertheless, she and I will protect you from any harm to come, young master.”

 

The Earl flinched ever so slightly at the mention of her name. He was responsible for causing conflicting emotions on her now. Having her lock herself in her bedroom with Hemingway and Pluto, not even opening it for the demon when he wished to come inside. Sebastian noticed the twitch but said nothing. He knew what happen between the young woman and his master, having watched from the shadows. He had felt a quick moment of glee when his infatuation turned the lord's plea down, knowing she would not pick him. He already had advantage in _the game_ without any involvement whatsoever.

 

“Hmph. More importantly, what about that mansion?”

 

His tea was placed in front of him. “It has been empty for quite a while, since its owner, the Earl of Mandalay, has been in a sanatorium for long-term convalescents.”

 

“I suppose he has nothing to do with this, then.” Ciel concluded.

 

“It would seem not.” Sebastian agreed.

 

A blue eyes glanced down in thought. “Then that marking..” He felt nauseated from the thought of it and placed hand over his mouth, paling.

 

“What's the matter, my lord?” the Devil asked, looking at him with knowing eyes.

 

“Nothing. I'm going to bed.” the Earl replied, standing. “I'm tired.”

 

Sebastian placed a hand on his heart. “Yes, my lord.”

 

* * *

 

Back in London, the small puppet that had disappeared now ran along the guardrail of the London Bridge to some destination.

 

“Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unnecessary!” it repeated. Suddenly, a hand grabbed it and held the doll in front of them.

 

“Snuff out the unclean!” it cried.

 

“Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unfruitful.” finished the person with a feminine tone. She then squeezed the puppet until snapping it in half and tossing it into the water of the Thames.

 

“So we move on to the next phase, my sister?” The woman turned to face her male equal.

 

“Yes, my brother.” she confirmed with a twisted smile, “Once _that_ is established, Ciel Phantomhive will soon be in my hands to be _snuffed out_ and Amelia Robinson will be in yours where she should have been from _the very beginning_.”

 

The male matched her smile with his own. “Most wonderful, then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Your Song (cover) by Ellie Goulding


	25. Princely Encounters of a Third World

 

“Yaaay, snooow!” Finny shouted, happily running through back garden of the townhouse.

 

“Ah! Made it too big, I did!” Mey-Rin cried as she failed to make a snowman correctly.

 

“Adding stones'll make 'em just that much deadlier!” Baldo told, packing snow around a rock.

 

Amelia sat up on her hands, glancing at the chef. “Well, just don't hit me with one, will ya'?” Ciel and Sebastian came from inside then, standing on the porch watching the others. The _Angel_ noticed them and waved happily.

 

“Hey, guys! Look!” she grinned, pointing down at the ground. “I made a _snow_ angel! Hahaha!”

 

“ _Ruff~!_ ” barked Pluto as he ran pass the two men to collide into the woman.

 

“Ah! Pluto, you messed up my angel!”

 

“Come along now, Miss Amelia.” Sebastian told, chuckling.

 

“Yes, there is _business_ to be taken care of.” Ciel added, turning to head back inside. Turquoise eyes blinked before she stood up and carefully ran back inside; the demon dog following.

 

Winter—In Great Britain, it's an ashen season covered by thick, heavy clouds. With the Jack the Ripper and Missing Girls case resolved, the hum of daily life returned to London..That peace, however, proved but a brief respite—There occurred a curious incident in which Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani Coffeehouse near Portman Square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down from the roof. Afterward, in a rash of similar incidents, aristocrats and military personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London. The same notice was affixed to all of the victims—

 

_Watch this wild pathetic child of sloth and depravity._

_England is the motherland of the devil, who robs_

_off everything and forces its worthless,_

_rotten, and ignorant culture on you instead!_

_To all the idiots of the bitch-ruled land,_

_you are the ones who deserve the_

_vengeance of heaven!_

_Now, the Day has come!_

 

—So it said...

 

The note was crumpled in the hands of the commissioner of the Scotland Yard—Lord Randall. “Another incident! This is the twentieth one!!” he growled, angrily. The older man turned towards a much younger one—the Chief Inspector. “Haven't you been able to arrest the perpetrators yet, Abberline?!!”

 

“Sorry, sir!” he apologized in his Scottish dialect, frighten.

 

“We let Jack the Ripper and the Hope Ring slip through our fingers,” Randall told, “And that bloody brat snatched away our glory..”

 

“Ohh, do forgive me for being a brat.” The two men turned to see Ciel walking up with Amelia and Sebastian close behind.

 

“Earl Phantomhive!” the commissioner acknowledged.

 

“You, boy! How did you get in here?!” Abberline questioned, only to be stopped by his superior.

 

“Earl Phantomhive..Why are you here?” the other asked more calmly.

 

“Ha! I should think that would be obvious.” Ciel laughed, “I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds.” Amelia then reached over and snatched the clipboard that was in Abberline's hand.

 

“If you don't mind, dear sir!” she beamed at him, handing it to her employer. “Here you are, Ciel!”

 

“Thank you.” He glanced over the papers. “I see. Only Anglo-Indians have been targeted in this case and there don't appear to be any casualties as of yet.”

 

Randall shouted, “Who gave you the right to-” The Earl shoved an envelope with the Queen's seal in the older man's face.

 

He smirked. “I would not be here if mere bandits were to blame, but I cannot rightly sit by as the Royal Family continues to be insulted.” The man gritted his teeth, knowing well that if the Queen called onto the young man then he had no say in the matter now. Ciel pulled the letter from his face with a triumph smile before handing the rest of the files to the demon.

 

“I say, _'Child of sloth and depravity'_ is a wonderfully accurate expression on the part of our culprit.” he commented about the notice, “I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian nabobs.

 

The British Indian Empire—At the time, masses of English men lived in the British colony of India. The third and fourth sons of well-to-do families, who could not live in luxury in their homeland were able to live the elegant lives of _noblemen_ in India. Those who returned from India were called _Anglo-Indians_ , and the many who were unable to shed their lifestyles of extravagance and idleness even after their return were known as _Indian nabobs_.

 

“Even if they wallowed in base amusements while in India and are cowards who single-mindedly squandered their fortunes,” Randall stated, “Many of them are members of the British gentry. We must protect them!”

 

“Gentry, hm? Worthless.” the Earl said before pointing to the mark at the end of the notice, “In any case, what of this mark?” The time traveler glanced over his shoulder then. The scent of wild flowers filled his nose from her closeness and caused his mind to wander back to the night of his birthday party..Her soft, pink lips pressed against his..The chill air of December surrounding them..the flash of lust in her aqua-colored eyes when she looked at him. He mentally shook himself for he had promised not to think of that night when she was near. The woman was still confused about her feelings for him and the demon and Ciel did not want to risk anything.

 

“Hm..It looks like someone sticking out their tongue..” she noted, showing an example by doing the action herself.

 

“They're making a mockery of we British and her Majesty the Queen! How dare they cock about like this?!” the commissioner exclaimed hotly, crumpling one of the notice in his hand. “The victims are all returnees from India. That means the perpetrator must be a vile Indian. Those bloody savages!!”

 

“Bloody savages, eh? What bold words coming from someone who's ancestors were once bloody savages themselves.” the young woman commented casually.

 

Randall blinked. “What was that?”

 

Her turquoise eyes flashed like a feline's as she glanced at the older man. “You heard me well, commissioner. Britons were bloody savages before being forced by the Romans to become _civilized_. They pushed their beliefs onto them just as the ones in India are. You only call them savages because you yourself do not understand their customs and don't want to because you believe yours should be _the single custom in the whole world_.”

 

“Why you smart-mouth woman!” he barked, his face growing red. He went to move towards Amelia but was stopped by Abberline.

 

“Commissioner Randall, please calm down!” he told.

 

Ciel simpered, looking over at the Angel. “Nicely done, Amelia. So, as you had said before, Randall, that is why I was summoned here.”

 

“Most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in the East End. The City Police seem to have trouble dealing with the _underworld_ there.” he explained, “So learning the exact number of stowaway or by what routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm?”

 

“Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going about my business. I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible, you see.” Ciel turned towards his butler then. “Sebastian, you've memorized the papers?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Come along then, Sebastian.” he told, walking off down the street.

 

“Very good, sir.” the demon replied, handing the papers back to the Chief Inspector. “Thank you.”

 

“Tootles, Lord Randall. Mr. Abberline.” Amelia finger-waved before following the Earl and his manservant. The two watched the group go.

 

“Commissioner Randall, who in the world is that kid..?” Abberline asked.

 

“Since you've seen for yourself, I suppose I have no choice but to fill you in, Abberline..” the older man told, “..In this country, there exists a secret agency under direct control of the Queen. It is known as _Phantomhive_. The Phantomhive earldom has headed up this agency through the generations and the Earls themselves have been called _watchdogs of the Queen_ or the _Aristocrats of Evil_.”

 

“Why _evil_? If he serves the Royal Family, are they not the same as-”

 

“No. _That_ is no such simple thing.”

 

“In every civilization, there is both a _polite society_ and an _underworld_. And Great Britain is no exception.” Randall stated “The rogue organization known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the Royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the Royal Family. By all rights, they function as the Royal _shadow_ —a _phantom_ , which should never have come into being.”

 

“The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and blackguards of other nations who congregate therein. So that these undesirables do not spill into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of the country's underworld...That's the _Phantomhive Earldom_ for you.”

 

“So basically, they're the opposite of the police in that..” the Chief Inspector said, “They use the powers of _evil_ to carry out the Queen's orders?” He looked back in the direction the three had disappear in. “A slip of a kid like him?”

 

“That there is no child.” the commissioner informed, serious. “That is the Devil himself.”

 

* * *

 

“Young master.” Sebastian told, “We have arrived.” They now were in the East End and stood in front of the steps to an underground cellar.

 

“You sure this is it?” Ciel questioned.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Very well.”

 

“Do watch your steps.” the demon said to them.

 

The Earl begun walking down the many steps; the Devil and Angel following. The only light was from the numerous lighten lantern along the east wall. But the deeper they went, the more unease Amelia became. She didn't like being so close to darkness. The shadows liked to call out to her, trying to beckon her to them to swallow the woman under. But thanks to the guidance of the Undertaker, Amelia placed up her barriers to shield them off.

 

“So, why exactly are we here again?” the young woman asked; the sound of her heels clicking echoed around them as they stop finally at the bottom steps.

 

“To meet someone who can help us in this case.” the Earl answered as Sebastian opened the door that greeted them. Inside a strong, foul haze hung in the air of the dark crypt.

 

“ _Koff_! What an awful smell..” Ciel groaned behind his sleeve.

 

“ _A-Achoo-ee~!_ ” Amelia sneezed.

 

“What an adorable sneeze that was, miss.” said a recognizable voice, “So, you've finally managed to find this place..Earl. How strange to be facing you here like this. But I've..always believed this day would come.” The light magically flickered on, revealing Lau surrounded by a group of pretty Chinese girls.

 

“And what sort of day would that be?” Ciel growled, annoyed.

 

“I say! Welcome, Earl!” Lau greeted, happily. “It's been too long!” The girls moved away and towards the back of the place.. All except one. She stayed sited on the man's lap with an indifferent expression on her pretty face. She was dressed in a very tight and short Chinese dress with a corset tied around her stomach. Her black hair was styled into tiny braids and to look as if she had horns. An orange Lotus flower was pinned in it as well. The position she was in was very provocative that Ciel and Amelia couldn't help but blush as it reminded them of the short time on the balcony.

 

“Have you been well?” he asked friendly, “Ah! I heard you celebrated your birthday not long ago? Good tiding to you!” Lau took a puff from his pipe, finally noting the time traveler behind next to Ciel. Her crimson blush darken for the last time she'd seen the man was when they were having a tickle fight and ended up on the floor..him on top of her..

 

“Aah..I should not be surprise that she is with you as well, Lord Earl.” he grinned slyly, “Hello, _Amelia_.”

 

“H-Hello, Lau-san.” she said timidly.

 

“Ran-Mao, that is the _Angel_ I was telling you about.” the man said to the girl on top of him. “Isn't she just _heavenly_?” The girl nodded, staring at the woman with cat-like eyes curiously.

 

“Never mind that!” the younger man said suddenly, walking up closer.“There's something I want to ask you.”

 

“Brother, would you like some?” asked one of the opium harlots to Sebastian. There were two looking up at him dreamily now.

 

“Hey!” Amelia shouted, turning around back towards the doors. “Hands off, you har—!” She had gone to take a step when something tugged her back by her long strand of hair. Her head whipped around to see Ran-Mao had slid off of Lau's lap and over to her. Her large purple eyes looked at her lavender hair with wonder before glancing up at her. The young woman melted from how cute and innocent she looked by glomping the smaller girl.

 

“You're sooo cute~!” she cried, hugging her. Lau chuckled at Ran-Mao's surprise expression. It was rare to see such an emotion from the impassive girl. He turned back to the Earl then.

 

“For the Earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dank cellar of an opium den must mean you're here.. about _that_ , yes?”

 

“Words gotten around already, has it? You've a sharp ear.” the young man commented, glancing briefly over at Amelia who now sat next to Lau with Ran-Mao in front of her. The young woman held her to herself like she was a life-sized doll. “Yes, I'm looking into that series of incidents. When it comes to Orientals, talking to you, the bigwig of this patch, is always the most expedient..British Branch Manager of the Chinese Trading Company _'Kon Ron'_...Or should I say.. _Top Official of the Chinese Crime Syndicate Qing Bang—Lau._ ”

 

“I really~ would prefer you not call me that. It's much too stuffy and all.” the Asian told, looking to the side. “Isn't it just, Ran-Mao?” She nodded once. He smiled, taking another puff.

 

“Stop puffing away and hear me out! I've left the management of the Oriental Quarter to you.” Ciel stated, “So you've an idea of the number of people coming and going around these parts, yes?”

 

Lau placed down his pipe. “Now, now. This is just a bit of mint. Certainly, I'm following your orders to the letter, Lord Earl. Such is the price I must pay to conduct _business_ in this country's underworld, after all.”

 

“Then _-_ ”

 

“But first, I have a question to pose to you as well, my lord.” The Earl waited, quizzically. “ _These incidents of which you speak..What are they exactly?_ ” Amelia hid her face in Ran-Mao's hair, shaking her head. Ciel stared disbelievingly at first before growing infuriated.

 

The demon smiled knowingly. “He was simply chiming in when he thought it appropriate. I am sure of that.”

 

“Why you..” his master grumbled, “We have to take it from the top, hm?” Lau simply smiled, waiting. Ciel turned, heading out.

 

“Let us take this outside instead of in the disgusting place.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, now I see~!” Ciel and the others had indeed moved outside to have their conversation and Lau was now up to date on the current events. “So you'd like to capture that prankster!”

 

“There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personnel are being targeted.” the man sighed, shrugging. “Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There is simply no end to your troubles, Earl.”

 

“What drivel.” said person huffed.

 

“Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance.” Sebastian told, “At which lodging are the Indians based?” The group stopped and looked around.

 

“Ah! Do forgive me!” Lau laughed, “I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I may have gotten us lost!”

 

“Why, you...!” Ciel glared, turning back around. “Then first let's trace our steps back, and-Ow!!” As he did so, he ran into a homeless Indian man. The man glared down at him with a look that could kill before bending forwards as if he were in true pain.

 

“Ow~! I think I just cracked a rib~!”

 

The Earl blinked. “Wha..?!”

 

“Someone help!” he cried, causing more people to come.

 

“You okay?!”

 

“What happened?! This's terrible!!”

 

“Uh-oh..” Amelia gulped, taking a step back. The group was now surrounded by more homeless Indian men. The air suddenly threatening.

 

The man that bumped into Ciel grabbed hold of the his cloak. “The little master's awfully well-dressed for an East ender. You a noble?” The young man slapped his hand away.

 

“I gotta demand damages for you banging into me, kid!” the stranger stated, “Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear?!”

 

“And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second-rate thug, young master.” Sebastian noted lightly.

 

“Demand damages?” the young woman repeated, raising a delicate lavender brow. “What absolute horseshit.”

 

The man turned his gaze on her. “You got something to say, woman?”

 

“Yeah. If you _really_ want damages,” she grinned slyly, cracking her knuckles. “I'll be happy to give you some, heh.”

 

“Amelia.” the Earl called, signaling her not to do anything...just yet.

 

“How shall we deal with them?” the demon asked.

 

His master glanced briefly at him. “How? Just get rid of them quick.”

 

He smiled softly, adjusting one of his gloves. “As you wish.” The thugs moved in closer to them.

 

“Ya know, the Indians 'round here have it in for you nobles.” the _injured_ man told, “You dragged us all the way here and then threw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!”

 

“Yeah!!” the others agreed.

 

“It's your fault we've been reduced to leading lives of misery like sewer rats!” he continued, pulling out a curved blade. “You trampled our nation under your feet! Now taste the humiliation of being plundered for yourselves!”

 

“That aside, there's something I should like to ask you.” interjected an unknown voice.

 

“Yeah! First off, I gotta ask you something!!” the others echoed.

 

“If you prove useful, I'll treat you to something delicious in reward.” the voice told.

 

“Yeah! Something delicious!!”

 

“Fish!!”

 

“I was just starting to feel a bit peckish!!” Suddenly, they all turned around towards the voice.“ _Dah! That isn't it!_ ”

 

The owner of the voice was a young handsome Indian man that was dressed in elaborate clothing and jewelry. His skin was a fair mocha and his hair a chocolate brown tone. He had eyes that were golden-tinted and clear. Behind him stood a much taller and older man. His skin tone was a light version of the other and his own eyes were a light-colored green. Short pale grey locks, with two long strands with beads, could be seen under the loose turban he wore. Each had a beaded jewels between their brows. The man stood tall and silent.

 

“Quite down, you lot.” the young Indian told before holding up a crudely drawn picture of a woman. “I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian like this?” The others and the group just stared at them, stunned. The Indian thug snapped out of it and stepped up to him, raising his blade up in his face.

 

“Hunh?! Don't interrupt us, you cur!”

 

“How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question.” the young man replied blankly before looking over his shoulder at the group. “..Nn? What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?”

 

“Hey, don't ignore-”

 

The flashy Indian's eyes narrowed as he noticed Sebastian. “He has a _khansama_ with him..” he said, pushing pass to address Ciel. “Are you..a British noble?”

 

“And what if I am?” he queried.

 

“Than I shall ally with my brothers in this battle.” the young man informed, “ _Agni!_ ”

 

“Yes, your highness.” the older man said.

 

“ _Defeat them!_ ”

 

“ _Jo aagyaa_.” Agni replied, wrapping his bandaged right hand. “This right hand, with which God has blessed me..shall I wield for my master.”

 

He glared at the demon before running forward. His hand went to strike the other but was blocked by Amelia with her wispy scythe. But this time, she had managed to keep her wings inside her. This new knowledge fascinated the Earl and demon for a moment, wondering where she had learned that. Sebastian recovered first and grabbed hold of his master. The young woman and him knelt in unison as Agni swung his leg out to knock them down. The butler handed Ciel over to the time traveler who ran off to the side with him. Sebastian dealt with the man, blocking his attacks with just his arm. The man's hand was a blur as he struck the demon with his middle and pointer finger.

 

“ _So swift!”_ Sebastian thought as he dodged another attack. Suddenly, the thug from earlier dashed up behind him.

 

“Don't you dare forget about us!!” he shouted, preparing to strike. While he did so, Agni had squatted with his fists curled in front of him before launching upward. The butler ducked, causing the man to punch the thug right in the face.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” exclaimed Agni as he did so.

 

“Sebby! Come on!” Amelia cried behind him, running with Ciel back towards the direction they had came. He complied, following after them.

 

“Forgive me, brother!” the man told the knocked-out one as he went after Sebastian. “I will tend to your injuries presently!” The three kept running even when another thug tried to get in front of them.

 

“Hold— _Gff!!_ ”

 

“Move out of the way, you moron!” the Angel shouted, kicking him in the face hard.

 

“Amelia!” Sebastian yelled before shoving her out of the way. She lost her footing and was about to fall when Ciel came up behind her. The two landed in a heap on the cobblestone road on top of each other. Meanwhile, the demon had blocked an aerial attack from Agni. The man had struck him in one spot on his arm and kept repeating the same assault before jumping back a few feet.

 

Sebastian turned back, concerned. “Are you all right, young master? Amelia?”

 

“We're cool.” the young woman responded, sitting up slowly.

 

“Say for yourself..” Ciel groaned, doing the same.

 

Amelia grinned down at him. “Well, you were the one who went and soften my fall..”

 

The Earl blushed. “O-Oh, shut it!”

 

“I had struck your _marma_ numerous times.” Agni said to the demon, “Normally, your arm would be paralyzed by now.” He posed to strike again. “So why can you still move?”

 

“Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us!” Ciel informed, pointing over at them. “Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on?!”

 

“What?” the flashy Indian said, glancing over at the thugs. “You there! Did you attack the runt and his companions without a valid reason?”

 

“Hunh? Reason..?”

 

The young man sighed, peeved. “We can't have that!” he told, “The fool is he who wages war without cause. _Agni!! In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally with the runt and company!_ ”

 

Agni bowed. “Yes, your highness!” Ciel and the others watched in a daze as the man took out the thugs like nothing. When done, he turned back to his master, smiling brightly. “All done, Lord Soma!”

 

“Good!” The young Indian turned towards Ciel while picking up the Earl's hat that had fallen off during the commotion. “Hey, you three. You're not hurt?”

 

“N-No..” Sebastian responded.

 

“And you, runt. A child should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous.” Soma informed, placing the top hat roughly on Ciel's head. “I'm still on the hunt for someone, so I'll be taking my leave. Farewell.” He turned to walk off with his servant, leaving the three watching him go with stupefied expression.

 

“Okay..That had to be the most bizarre encounter,” Amelia blinked, “I have ever had in all my life and probably past one, too” Sebastian and Ciel could only nod in agreement.

 

“My~! Those two were something else!” They looked up to see Lau on top of a building's roof smiling down at them.

 

“And where have you been this whole time?” Ciel asked, irked.

 

“Oh, don't be like that! Why, I was waiting for a chance to save you, okay?” he replied before jumping down and landing like a cat next to Amelia.

 

“To the more important issue, just who the hell were those guys?” the young woman uttered.

 

“Well, they don't live in the East End, that much is obvious.” the opium dealer rallied, “They were well-dressed and their English was without a trace of an accent.”

 

“Be that as it may..I should think our first priority is,” Sebastian stated, pointing to the pile of unconscious men. “To take these people to the City Police.”

 

* * *

 

The foursome finally returned back to the townhouse though night had long fallen along with an another snowfall. “We labored in vain..” Ciel said, sounding and looking exhausted. “And now it's begun to snow..” Sebastian took everyone's coat while Amelia shook her head, scattering drops of snow onto the tile floor. She then proceed to swipe away the snow in the young Earl's grey hair.

 

“Well, the culprit might be among the group we sent in.” the time traveler told, optimistically. “Let's just wait for Randall to get ahold of us.”

 

“Really! I'm tired of being summoned to London every time a silly incident like this occurs!!” the Earl complained, stomping off.

 

Lau followed.“Haha! You must howl if there is even the faintest possibility of harm befalling her Majesty!” he said, “Such is the difficult role of the Watchdog, Earl.” The door to the salon opened to reveal the other attendants in the household.

 

“Young master!” Finny greeted for everyone, “Welcome home!!”

 

“Arf~!” Pluto said, running towards the young woman. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before licking her face with kisses.

 

“Hahaha! Hello, my Pluto.” she greeted, petting his long shaggy silver hair.

 

“You brought your servants with you this time?” Lau questioned, glancing at the demon.

 

“Yes. It would be troublesome to leave them behind at the manor.” he answered.

 

Amelia leaned over to the Asian, whispering. “Sebby's just worried they'll destroy the place really.”

 

“You have seen what they are capable of, Amelia.” the butler told her, “So, it is very plausible for them to do as mention.” She nodded, remembering back to the Chlaus visit months ago.

 

“Well! You must be worn from the cold.” Sebastian said to his master, “I will have tea ready right away.”

 

“Haah. Indeed.” Ciel sighed.

 

“I would prefer Chai to English tea.”

 

“Indeed.. _Eh?_ ” Everyone turned to see the flashy Indian and his manservant standing in front of the entrance.

 

“Wh-Wh-Why are you here?!” the Earl demanded.

 

“What do you mean, why?” the young man questioned, “We became acquainted but a moment ago. Have you forgotten already?”

 

“Became acquainted, you say..” Ciel repeated.

 

“And I rescue you.” he added.

 

“Rescue? How?” Amelia scoffed with an eye roll. “From what I remember, Sebastian and I did most of the _'rescuing'_.” Pluto barked, agreeing though he had not been there.

 

The Indian crossed his arms. “In India, it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them welcome.” he expressed, matter-of-factually. “There's a saying that goes _'entertain your guests even if you have sell off your heirlooms'_.”

 

“Well, it's a whole different ballgame when you walk in unannounced..” the Angel uttered under her breath. Lau snickered. The young man suddenly started to look back and forth for something.

 

“Hey, where's the bed?”

 

“Why a bed?” the Asian asked.

 

“In my country, one invites one's guests to one's bed to sit together in a circle, enjoying each other's company.”

 

“Oh..”

 

“My Prince~!” waved his servant happily. He now stood on the stairs. “Lord Soma~! There is one here!”

 

“HEY!!” Ciel shouted, “Listen to me!”

 

The Indian headed upstairs, following the older man. “Then, good. It is a tad small, but we shall stay here for a while. Much obliged.”

 

“H-Hey!” Amelia shouted suddenly, “That's my room you're entrancing!” She took off up the steps with the demon dog right behind her. The Earl did the same along with the demon and others.

 

“ _Wait a minute!_ ” Ciel cried while the young man glanced around the large room. “ _Why must I take care of you all of a sudden?!_ ”

 

“I haven't given any thought to other lodgings.” he answered after removing his coat and sitting on the bed. “Besides, is it custom for Englishmen to throw their benefactors out into the cold?”

 

“If not the English, then it's most definitely the Americans!” growled the young woman, “Especially when they've overstayed their welcome. Now, off my bed!!” He ignored her, rolling onto his stomach like a house cat.

 

“Moreover! Just who are you?!” the Earl inquired.

 

Golden eyes looked at him. “Me? I am a prince.”

 

Sebastian raised a brow.“A prince..?”

 

The man's servant gestured towards his master. “ _This gentleman is the twenty-six child of the Raja of Bengal..Prince Soma Asman Kadar._ ”

 

“We shall be imposing upon you for a bit.. _runt_.” he smiled.

 

“Runt..” Ciel uttered, his eye twitching.

 

“My prince! Agni will make some Chai as a token of friendship!” the man told, merrily. “On a cold day, Chai full of ginger is the best. I will borrow the kitchen.” He strolled off.

 

“Ah!” Sebastian said, going after him. “Please wait. If it is tea you want, I shall-” Finny and the others stepped, staring at Soma with wonder.

 

“Amazing~! So you're really a prince~?!” the gardener asked.

 

“A-A Prince..” Mey-Rin said with awe.

 

“First time I've seen a real prince in the flesh.” Baldo remarked

 

Soma smirked arrogantly. “You may approach.” The three swarmed him along with questions.

 

“So what's this Bengal-whatever country like?!”

 

“It is a holy land blessed by the goddess _Kali_ and the River Ganges.”

 

“You are the prince of a sacred country, are you?”

 

“Ah, it's in East India.”

 

Amelia pushed between the three to stand before the prince. “That's all well and dandy,” she said with hands firm on her hips. “But it's time you take this _questionnaire_ to a different room, I thank you.”

 

Soma moved onto his back, picking up her stuff bunny and examining it. “But I like it here. This bed is nice and comfy.” He cuddled Sir Ciel then.

 

“Hey! Paws off Sir Ciel!” she shouted, reaching for the toy. Soma moved it out of her range quickly. The sudden movement cause her knees to collide with the edge and propel her forward, landing across the prince's stomach. His hand lifted her chin then to have the young woman look into his golden eyes with her sea-colored ones.

 

“I will allow you to _accompany_ me in bed, if that is what you desire.” he grinned slyly. A bright crimson blush spread over her pale cheeks and nose.

 

“ _D-D-DIE~!!_ ” she snapped, grabbing a pillow to smother him. “ _You blimey and slimy prince!!_ ” Baldo and the others tried to stop her. All the while, Ciel stood by the door staring with Lau.

 

“Well, my lord. Your stay should be a lively one. Hahaha!” he laughed. The Earl gritted his teeth before snapping as well.

 

“ _GET OUT~!!_ ”

 


	26. What a Foreign Menace!

The winter sun now shone through the crack of the open curtain, signaling that a new day had come. The Earl slept peacefully in his bed, dreaming of the Angel as he had for the past month or so.

 

“Lord Ciel..” called a voice in the back of his mind, “It is time for you to wake up.”

 

“Nn..?” he stirred, rubbing the sleep from his mismatched eyes. “Lord..Ciel?”

 

Suddenly Agni's happy face appeared before him. “ _Good morning~!_ ”

 

“Bloody hell~!!” cried the young man, sitting up.

 

“ _Namaste jii,_ Lord Ciel!” the older greeted.

 

He quickly covered his hand over the contract. “Wh-What are you doing in my room?!”

 

“Breakfast is ready.” he replied, smiling. Just then, Sebastian entered the room. He paused from the scene in front of him. Agni had picked the young man up out of bed and into his arms.

 

“Breakfast will get cold if you do not hurry.” the _khansama_ told brightly, “Come, let us go now!”

 

“Now just hang on!” Ciel cried, failing to push the man away. “What the hell?! Let me down!” As the demon gazed at them, Pluto came strolling in, carrying a still sleepy Amelia on his back.

 

“ _Nyan~!_ ” she yawned, blinking drowsy eyes. “Good morning, every...What is going on..?”

 

“I for once do not know...” replied the demon blankly.

 

“Oh?” Lau said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “Things are already lively at this hour!” The young woman ordered the demon dog to head downstairs as the three idiotic servants came running up.

 

“Mister Sebastian~!”

 

He snapped out of his daze and frowned at them. “You three, you are in the presence of our guests.” They panted an apology. “What is it? Has something happened again-”

 

“S-Something's wrong!”

 

“Really, really wrong!”

 

“Crazy wrong!”

 

“Wrong, it is!”

 

“The food, it's-” Baldo said.

 

“The garden, it-” Finnian said.

 

“The laundry, it's-” Mey-Rin said.

 

“Wrong..?” Sebastian filled.

 

The three grabbed his sleeve and tugged him along to show him what was troubling them. Lau and Amelia with Pluto went as well while Ciel was left in the mercy of Agni. As the servants had mention, something was wrong..The laundry was already cleaned and hanging on the wire to dry. The garden's path was shoveled and someone had sculpted elephants out of the snow and other figures too. And lastly, the food for breakfast that morning was Indian-based.

 

“What is the world..?” uttered the demon, looking around.

 

“Ah! I have taken the liberty of handling the morning chores!” the _khansama_ told, walking in.

 

“Wow, you did this?” Amelia gaped. He nodded, earning a genuine smile from her. “It's amazing, Agni. Nicely done!” The man blushed a bit from her praise.

 

“Well, you should not have!” Sebastian reprimanded on the other hand, walking up to him. “You are our guest, so please make yourself at home.”

 

The man waved his hands in front of him. “I could never!” he told, “My prince aside, I am merely a butler, so..I felt it my duty to help Mister Sebastian.”

 

“Mister Agni...” the butler said, seeming moved. Red eyes glanced over at the three servants then.

 

“Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails?” he faux-beamed, “Your lives might gain a little value that way.” They stared before charging the poor man.

 

“Gimme the dirt under your nails!!”

 

“Me too~!”

 

“Me three!”

 

“ _Ruff!_ ” Pluto barked, joining in the dog pile.

 

“EH?! What is going on?!” Agni cried, being unfortunately bombarded.

 

Sebastian turned, walking off. “ _Keh!_ ”

 

His infatuation following after him. “That was mean of you, Sebastian.” she scolded, “You should have thanked him for doing that for you.”

 

“He had no right doing my duty.” he huffed.

 

“So? You could use a break.” the young woman told, touching his arm gently. “You work too hard. Even if you are a..Devil.., you've got limits too.” He paused, facing her. His glove hand reached out and caressed her cheek. Turquoise eyes slid half way shut, looking up through long black lashes.

 

“You worry far too much about me, Amelia.”

 

“I can't help it. I just...” she stopped, unable to bring the words to her lips. _“..Care for you so much, it causes my chest to ache.”_

 

But the demon knew well what she meant. He brought his face down to hers and lightly brushed his lips over hers. Even if it wasn't full contact, the young woman still trembled. Her reactions to him were so much different from with Ciel. His' made her shake with lustful arousal and clouded her mind with thoughts she never even dreamed of before meeting him. While the Earl's made her feel warm and loved. So safe in his arms that she just wanted to stay in his embrace for all eternity. It was because of these emotions that it made it so challenging for her to choose. Amelia knew one day she would have to come up with a decision..Though..

 

“ _Would it be so bad if I chose to keep them both?”_ came a wild thought. As she ponder this, the Angel failed to realize that Sebastian had pulled away until he called out her name, bringing her back to the present.

 

“Amelia?”

 

“Yes?!” she eeped, only to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

 

The butler chuckled, tucking a strand of lavender behind her ear. “Come. We must not keep the young master and our guest waiting.” She nodded, following him after him; the thought pushed to the back of her mind..for now.

 

* * *

 

“...So?” Ciel started, sitting at one end of the long dinning table. Lau and Amelia sat across each other and closer to the Earl. Sebastian stood him behind as always. Agni and Soma were situated at the other end. “ _How long do you intend to stay here?_ ”

 

“We'll leave when we've finished our errand.” Soma informed, stuffing his face with the french toast Agni had made.

 

“ _He looks like a cute but annoying chipmunk..”_ the time traveler thought, staring. _“While having the manners of a pig..”_ He noticed her eyes on him and smiled. She narrowed her eyes before whipping her head to the other side, hiding her tiny blush.

 

“That-” the Earl begun to say.

 

“You mean the person you were looking for before, right?” Lau interrupted.

 

The young master turned to him, peeved. “And why are you staying over as-”

 

“Yes.” the prince said, searching for something. “I'm in search of a certain woman.” He pulled out the crude drawing they had seen the day before. “This one.” The others observed it with confused expressions.

 

“Her name is Mina and she was a servant in my palace.” he explained, still eating.

 

“Um, this is...”

 

“I drew it.” the young Indian stated, “You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well! Isn't she lovely?”

 

Ciel glanced at Sebastian. “Sebastian, will you be able to seek her out with this..?”

 

“Even for me, this is a bit..” he begun to say, “Erm..Well, I shall try.”

 

The opium dealer took the picture, studying it. “I myself have never encountered a beauty like this, I say~!” His comment almost made Amelia spit out her tea.

 

Soma burped before speaking again. “To be expected! She was the most beautiful woman in my palace.”

 

“..So. Why is that woman in Great Britain?” the Earl questioned only to be unheard because of the two's loud praying to some statue. “Listen to me!!!”

 

“What are they doing all of a sudden?” he asked, unsure what was going on.

 

“They seem to be praying, but their object of worship seems quite surreal.” the Asian noted.

 

Sebastian placed a finger under his chin, observant. “You would call that an object of worship?” he inquired, “It looks _nothing so much as a statue of a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man whilst carrying severed heads and wearing a necklace of said heads_..to me.”

 

“Pretty much, but the statue's suppose to be the goddess _Kali_. She's a deity of Hinduism, which is most likely their faith.” Amelia rambled off like an encyclopedia. “She's also the wife of the God Shiva and the Goddess of Strength. Oh, and she supposedly protects against misfortunes and other stuff I can't remember at the moment.” Everyone turned and stared at her, surprised that she knew so much about their culture. “What? I'm well-rounded, so sue me.”

 

“So it is an Indian god.” Ciel said, coming to term.

 

“Miss Amelia is correct.” Agni told, “In ancient times, a Devil dared to challenge the goddess in battle. Of course, the goddess was victorious.” He looked pained for a moment. “However, she could not stop raging and continued to destroy and kill. She kept on killing, made a necklace of severed heads, drank blood..”

 

“It sounds as if the goddess caused more harm than the Devil.” Lau remarked.

 

He jumped up dramatically. “Even the Gods could not stop the goddess _Kali_ and the Earth was about to fall in ruin when..at that very moment, her husband, the God Shiva, lay down at her feet to protect the land!”

 

“Ah! That is why she is stepping on him.” Sebastian said, understanding. “I had assumed they were simply having a lovers' quarrel!”

 

“The husband was very slow to act.” the young master commented.

 

“When she stepped on her husband with her dirty foot, _Kali_ returned back to normal.” the Angel smiled, chiming in on the tale. “And the world was restored to peace once more, heh!”

 

The older man nodded. “Therefore, the goddess _Kali_ is a supreme deity who engaged in mortal combat to defeat the devil. That is why she holds the severed head of the Devil.” he finished.

 

Ciel looked up at his butler. “..So that's the story.”

 

“I was not aware that such a strong goddess existed..” he said, “I must be careful when I go to India.” Agni looked at him, puzzled.

 

“Well, we're done praying..” Soma said, standing. He then grabbed hold of Ciel. “So let's go, runt! You'll guide us.”

 

“Why me?!” he exclaimed while being dragged. “And furthermore, I am not the _runt_ , I am Ciel..”

 

“Then, Ciel! I order you to guide us.” The prince when Sebastian stood in his path.

 

“Forgive me, but..” he said, “The young master has a full schedule with his studies and work today.” He let go of the young man.

 

“Phew.. As you can see, I'm busy.” he told the other, “Find your quarry on your own.”

 

The young Indian glanced at Amelia. “Whoa, no way! I'm not being your table jockey!” she crossed her arms in front of her, “So, either wait or go off on your own again, chief. Come on, Lau!” She dragged the man off after the butler and Earl.

 

“Tch!” Soma pouted, watching the others go.

 

* * *

 

**10:00AM:**

_Violin lesson_

 

“Now. While you are in London, I shall tutor you,” Sebastian stated, adjusting his glasses. “In place of the Lady Governesses.”

 

“I don't see why you have to teach me..seeing as Amelia,” he glanced at said person. She sat on the floor across the room next to Lau. “Is suppose to be my music tutor.”

 

“I would gladly like to but I'm only good at the piano and guitar, not the violin.” she told with a sad little pout, “That's Sebby's expertise.”

 

He simpered. “Now. First, let us practice the _Partita No. 2_ for solo violin.”

 

Ciel studied the notes. “ _Bach's Chaconne_..I won't be able to play such a hard piece..” His chin was lifted up the demon's bow, so he could fully see the fierce look he was giving him.

 

“You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first.” the butler informed, “I lay down the rules here and naturally, I am very strict.” He then gave his million-dollar smile. “Do you have any issues with my teaching method?” Ciel just stared at him, knowing better.“Good. Now hold the bow ready.”

 

“With the key of D minor, it is important to express solemnity and reverence with your timbre.” The Earl listened, playing the well so far. “Just like that.”

 

“Express the timbre with emotion.” Sebastian instructed, “Express anger occasionally.” As he told him this, a strange thoking and twanging sound was heard, blocking out Ciel's music. The two paused, looking at the culprit. It was Soma who played a _sitar_ and Agni, a _tabla_.

 

“Erm, and what might you be doing?” the demon questioned.

 

“Nn?” Soma said, stopping and smiling big. “I thought I'd spend the day with Ciel today. I'm a dab hand at playing string instruments too.”

 

“ _GET OUT!_ ” Ciel shouted, kicking them outside.

 

**11:00AM**

_Drawing lesson_

 

“Now it is time for drawing.” Sebastian told while Ciel sight-measured the bottle and bowl of fruit. “Look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing.”

 

“Done!” beamed Amelia, showing off her perfectly done still life.

 

“N-Not fair! You shouldn't even be doing the lesson since you clearly know what you're doing!” Ciel remarked, pointing his piece of charcoal at her. Her smile faded into a trembling pout and watery aqua eyes.

 

“You want me to leave too, Ciel?”

 

He stared at her before turning away, sighing in defeat. “No..you can stay.”

 

“Yay~!” the young woman said in abrupt glee, hugging and kissing him of the cheek.

 

“Hey. Back to the lesson, you two.” the demon lectured though smirking a bit, “Young master, please continue drawing the bottle and fruit.”

 

“What is this?” the prince said behind the two young people. “Drawing a bottle is dull! You must draw naked woman.” Just then, Mey-Rin strolled pass after dusting in the room. He pointed to her and Amelia. “Therefore, women! Strip!”

 

Mey-Rin turned bright red, covering herself. “I will undress in front of only one man, I will!” she told.

 

Amelia gave Soma a death glare on the other hand. “You asking for a visit from the _Grim Reaper_ , dude?”

 

Lau stepped up behind her. “Oh, shall I undress her?”

 

“Lau!” she shouted angrily, blushing. “You're not helping!”

 

“Urgh.. _GET OUT!_ ” the Earl cried, throwing the two foreigners out again.

 

**1:00PM**

_Funtom Corp. Business_

 

“Samples of the Christmas products have arrived from the Yorkshire Factory.” the butler informed Ciel, gesturing to the novelty items in front of the Christmas tree.

 

Amelia grabbed one of the rabbits, hugging it. “This one's so fluffy. It feels nice.”

 

“Hmph. I had them revise it, so it good to hear that they succeed.” the Earl commented.

 

“Also, headquarters has sent over the plans for next year's goods.” Sebastian noted from the clipboard, “Oh, the new Christmas crackers are selling well at Harrods.”

 

“However, children are difficult to please.” Ciel mentioned, “We must keep producing new novelties.”

 

“And so I have invented one such new product just for you!” Soma declared, popping up with Agni. “Feast your eyes!” His servant lifted the paper written _'proposal'_ over to show a drawing of an elephant.

 

“It's a soft toy in the likeness of the Indian god, _Ganesha_..and..” the prince projected, “The trunk..It moves!” Agni lifted the page showing the trunk now upward.

 

“ _GET OUT!!!_ ” the Earl exclaimed, once more tossing the two out. While he steamed by the doors, Sebastian noticed his infatuation, looking at the Christmas tree. Her face was blank but those turquoise eyes of hers held inner woe.

 

“Amelia? What is wrong?”

 

She squatted down in front of the tree.“I can't believe the next year is coming..much less Christmas..” she stated, lifting the bunny's arms up and down absentmindedly. “And we've yet to coming any closer to A—Why I'm here? and B—How the hell to get back?”

 

“You cannot become sad about this. We'll find out what is going on soon.” the demon comforted, “We just have to be patience still.”

 

“ _Patience can only be pushed so far before snapping like the taut rope._ ” she recited, lamentably. Ciel strolled up to her then before kneeling down to her level.

 

“Amelia, I promised you I'd solve your case,” he told, looking deep into her eyes. “And I do not break or give up on my promises. You must still have faith in me that I will do so. Agreed?” She stared for a moment and nodded once. He placed a hand on her head. “Good girl.”

 

“When the heck did you become the grown-up between us?” the young woman questioned, teasingly.

 

“When you stopped acting like one.” the young master smirked. The Angel hit him lightly with the stuff bunny, smiling once again.

 

**2:00PM**

_Fencing lesson_

 

“Hey~” Soma called, bored as he laid on the tile floor. “When will you be done?”

 

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing?”

 

“Hey, I said~”

 

“ _Argh! Shut up!!!_ ” Ciel snapped at him, “ _I can't concentrate!!_ ”

 

“C'mon. You don't have to get so angry.” the prince pouted.

 

“All right. Enough.” the young master said, snatching the blade from Sebastian to toss it over to Soma. “I'll take you on if you're so desperate for attention.”

 

He caught it swiftly. “I only know _kalaripayattu_ and _silambum_ , but..well, why not.” He smirked suddenly. “So if I win in this, you will play with me, right?”

 

“If you can win, that is.” Ciel told, poising his blade. “If you lose, behave yourself and stay out of my way!” He didn't wait for a response and moved onto the rules. “We will play five rounds of three minutes each. The fencer with the most points wins. All right?” Soma nodded.

 

Sebastian raised his arm. “Now...Begin!” The prince dashed forward while the Earl just stood there, holding his ground. Thinking he was triumphant, Soma raised up the blade with a proud smile.

 

“ _You're mine now!!_ ” He stuck the young man on the leg, intending to swift him off his feet. But unbeknown to him, the fencing blade bend from the flexible metal used to forge it.

 

Ciel smirked down at him from where he knelt. “The leg is not a valid target area of the foil.” he informed while Soma stood. Like a panther, he stuck out to hit the other's side. “Too bad!”

 

“Wah!” the Indian cried, barely dodging it and the next attack. “You coward! I don't know the rules! What is a valid target area?!”

 

“Heh-heh. It's your own fault for being ignorant of the rules.” Ciel continued to simper, “A bout is a bout.”

 

“You fiend!” muttered Soma. He then bent backwards, avoiding attempt of being strike. He rebutted, only to be blocked.

 

“Aw, hell! This sword bends,” he complained as it wobbled in front of him. “So it's hard to wield!”

 

“In fencing, you thrust forward.” Ciel advised, skillfully stepping back from Soma's attack. “If you swing your foil sideways.. _your valid target area is completely vulnerable!_ ” He thrust his blade forward to hit the prince's stomach when Agni came flying between them from the sidelines.

 

“Prince! Look out!!” The man struck Ciel's arm, hitting a main pressure point. The young man slump the floor, dropping the foil to clutch his tingeing limb. Silence filled the room then as everyone was shocked by what had just occurred. It was broken when Agni came to his senses.

 

“Ha! L-Lord Ciel! I am so sorry!” he rambled quickly, “I could not help it when I thought my prince would lose..!” The Devil and Angel came up to their injured lord, kneeling by him.

 

“Ah-haha! Agni! You protected your master! I commend you!” Soma laughed, patting the man's back. “Agni's my _khansama_. He belongs to me. Therefore, I win! Now, you must accompany me~!”

 

“No-!” the Earl shouted.

 

“Hold still. I'm trying to help heal you.” Amelia told, placing her fingers lightly on his trembling arm. The faintest of golden light flashed before disappearing. Ciel stretched the limb out, testing to see if it was back in order.

 

“Dear, dear. Now you must avenge your lord,” Lau said, throwing Ciel's foil to Sebastian. He caught it effortlessly. “..Master butler.”

 

“Ciel's _khansama_.” Soma acknowledged, “Are you going to fight?”

 

He sighed while glancing at his young lord. “Goodness..All this because you were nasty to a complete amateur who does not know the rules.”

 

“ _Wha-?!_ ”

 

“However..” Sebastian stood, swinging the blade to the side. “My master has been injured. As butler to the Phantomhive family, I must do something about it.” He then mumbled, “ _Moreover, we have fallen ten minutes behind schedule.”_

 

“ _That's your real motive, isn't it?_ ” Amelia and Ciel questioned, giving his blank stares.

 

“Interesting. Very well.” the prince crossed his arms, simpering. “I approve of the duel!” The two butlers poised for the ready.

 

“Agni! In the name of the Goddess _Kali_ , win this match!” Soma ordered.

 

“Sebastian. I command you. Shut that brat up!” Ciel demanded.

 

“ _Jo aagyaa._ ” Agni replied.

 

“ _Yes, my lord._ ” Sebastian responded.

 

“ _I have a terrible feeling about this..”_ Amelia thought, looking onto the scene with concern.

 

“ _This will be amusing..”_ Lau smiled.

 


	27. We're Sinners, You and I

“ _Jo aagyaa._ ”

 

“ _Yes, my lord._ ”

 

Agni and Sebastian stared each other with determination.

 

“Well..” the demon said, steadying his foil. “Pray, do go easy on me.”

 

“Here I come!” the human exclaimed, thrusting forward and crossing swords with him.

 

Sebastian moved to the left and swiftly went to strike the man on the side. Agni ducked onto the floor before lunging to return his own rebuttal. The demon turned, blocking the other's foil over his shoulder. These actions kept repeating—attack and dodge, strike and block, lunge and shield. The two men were so in sync with each other that their movements appeared to be like some kind of dance. The other watched this with visible awe. Sebastian and Agni thrust at each other at the same time that their blades' tips actually touched. They pushed forward with unflinching faces until the foils actually snapped, breaking.

 

The butler caught his broken piece. “Oh dear.” he sighed, “The blade is broken.” Everyone was taken by surprise from this turn of events. “We cannot continue then. This match is a draw.”

 

“Hmm! Ciel's _khansama_ fared pretty well!” noted Soma, “Agni's the best fighter in my palace. You are the first to fight equally against Agni!”

 

Ciel stared at the man. _“A draw?! But he was fighting against Sebastian! That man..held his own against a Devil!”_

 

“I like you!” the prince told Sebastian as Ciel pondered, “Ciel's _khansama_! I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills.”

 

The demon did his signature bow. “I am most honored.”

 

“Mister Sebastian. Thank you for being my opponent.” Agni smiled.

 

“My pleasure. Mister Agni is a very quick study.” he complimented, “I never would have guessed you were but a beginner.” This comment caused the Earl to frown.

 

“Oh, no! Please!” the man blushed a bit.

 

“Ciel!” Amelia called, coming up behind him. She then threw her pale arms around his shoulders. “You're frowning deeply. You'll get worry lines early from doing that!”

 

Agni turned towards the two then. “Lord Ciel. I apologize for my earlier actions.” he said, concerned. “Does your arm still hurt?”

 

“Don't worry about that, Agni. I took care of it.” grinned the young woman, “ _His Royal Highness_ is all better, hehe.”

 

He chuckled, relieved. “I am glad.”

 

Ciel stayed silent. _“Could he..be..”_ When the man went back over to his master, he called over Sebastian.

 

“What..is that man?” he questioned, suddenly thinking of Grell. “Don't tell me he's.. _another one of those_..”

 

“Heh. No, he is human.” the demon reassured.

 

The Earl became alleviated. “I see..”

 

“Come, Ciel!” Soma shouted, pulling him away from Amelia. “Let us have another round! I won't lose this time!”

 

“So, how many times do I have to tell you I am busy?!” The young woman leaned against Sebastian then, now that her original resting post was gone.

 

“Are you sure he's human?” she inquired, “I just mean how can a human have power like that?”

 

“Oh, he is only human. However..he has powers that _we_ ,” He gestured to Ciel and then himself. “Can never hold you see.” The demon glanced down at her then. “But you, on the other hand..”

 

“What?” the time traveler raised a brow.

 

“Oh, nothing.” he beamed, walking off.

 

“Eh? Hey, don't walk away! Finish what you were saying!” she demanded, only earning a laugh for an answer.

 

* * *

 

“All right~! I can't let that Indian show me up!” Baldo exclaimed, picking up a frying pan. “Today, I'll do my best to-”

 

“No, thank you.” Sebastian told, taking the skillet away from him. “I will cook, so please do not do anything.” He then grimaced. _“We are already half an hour behind schedule.”_

 

“Hey! C'mon. Today, I was gonna cook my special.” the chef told, “Hey, you listening? Sebastian, ya' hear me?!”

 

“Oh, I say! Please be quiet for a spell-”

 

“Mister Sebastian. May I come in?” called Agni, who stepped into the kitchen. “I was wondering if I could help you..”

 

“Mister Agni. Please just relax.” the butler assured.

 

“But we can get things done faster with two of us!” he smiled, “I shall do whatever you ask of me.”

 

“Then..may I ask you to prepare the gooseberry sauce for today's main dish and the cottage pie?”

 

“Of course!” Sebastian walked over to the counter's draws and removed a stack of papers.

 

“Here are the recipes. They are my own.” he handed them to the human, “Let use minced chicken for the cottage pie.”

 

Agni smiled at him. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

 

“Now! Baldo, stop being an obstruction and please step aside.” the butler told the man.

 

He pointed to the Indian. “Hey! Why's he get to work while you're tellin' me I'm in the way?!” Sebastian ignored him, moving along. Baldo tsked before heading over to sit down on one of the barrels. As Agni looked over at him, he felt bad for the man. Suddenly, he came up with an idea...

 

“..Chef. Mister chef!”

 

“Nn-hnh?” he said, stirring. Just then, the man jumped up. “Ch-Chef?! You talkin' to me?!”

 

Agni nodded. “Yes! I am not accustomed to cooking British food. Will you please help me?”

 

Baldo was moved by his words, finally feeling appreciated. “Yeah! Lemme handle it!” he shouted with glee, “'Cos I'm the chef after all!”

 

“Splendid!” The khansama handed him a bowl full of _already peeled_ onions. “Then will you chop the onions?”

 

“Piece of cake!” Baldo flouted, “ _'Cos I'm the chef!_ Leave it to me!” He took the bowl and proceed to _massacre_ the onions. Agni left him to it while he prepare the other part of the meal. A while later, Finny strolled practically drooling from the wonderful aroma coming from the place.

 

“Something smells so yummy~! What's for dinner tonight, hm~?”

 

“My boy! You have come at a good time.” Agni greeted, “Will you not help me prepare the meal?”

 

“Eh, me?!” the gardener pointed to himself. He then frowned with uncertainty. “Uh..But, Mister Sebastian's told me not to touch anything in the kitchen 'cos of my super strength..”

 

“You are strong?” He nodded. “Excellent! We must mash these potatoes with a spoon, then puree them.” The Indian picked up the bowl of boiled potatoes. “But it requires much effort and strength. May I ask you to do it?”

 

Finny smiled happily. “I think I can do that! I wanna do it! Please let me help!”

 

The man smiled back, handing them to the young boy. “We are counting on you!” He ran off to go do his assignment. At that moment, Mey-Rin walked in and paused. She was surprised at seeing Baldo, much less Finny, helping with the cooking.

 

“Where is Mister Sebastian?” she asked.

 

“Mister Sebastian is cooking in the rear kitchen.” Agni replied.

 

“Then I shall prepare the tableware!” she told, thinking about being praised for her good work by the demon. Taking a chair, she headed over to the pantry. “Um, the platters, the salad plates, and..” The amount of weigh in her arms from the plates started to make her so unsteady that the chair wobbled under her. The woman finally lost her balance, falling backwards. Luckily, Agni saw this and caught hold of her, preventing a nasty fall. He set her down, asking if she was harmed which the maid replied that she was not.

 

“ _Platters must be heavy for a lady. When you must retrieve them from the high shelf, it is safer if you get them down one at a time._ ” he advised like a breath of fresh air, “ _You would not want to drop them and hurt yourself._ ”

 

A faint blush tinted Mey-Rin's cheeks. “Y-Yes..I understand.” The group continued working diligently then. Sometime later, Amelia came strolling in, looking fatigued. She had been for the past few hours creating music sheets to teach Ciel using some songs from her time.

 

“Sebby, can I—whoa..” she paused in the doorway, “Now, this is a sight to see.”

 

“Ah, Miss Amelia.” greeted Agni, “We are helping cook dinner.”

 

“I can see that..” she replied, walking in.

 

“Was there something you wanted?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I was just coming in to see if I could get an apple or something.” the woman answered, “Seeing as I was working through lunch..”

 

The human smiled eagerly. “I can do that! Please, come and rest your bones.” He politely led her to the stool by the prepping table before going off to retrieve her fruit. The others kept her company as she waited. Baldo made her laugh from how serious he was looking while peeling a carrot. She praised Finny at his great job of mashing the potatoes and did the same to Mey-Rin. Agni returned with a plate of green apple slices but had artfully made them into little rabbit shapes.

 

“Here you are, Miss Amelia.” he beamed, placing the plate down in front of her. Her sea-colored eyes widen and stared at the sliced before turning to him.

 

“Y-You did this?”

 

He nodded, smiling brightly. “I noticed that you like rabbits, so I took the liberty of shaping the slices like them. Also, I thought they would excite you from your tired state.”

 

She picked up one of them; a smile spreading on her pink lips.“Wow..Thank you, Agni.” The khansama beamed even more from her words. He continued with his work as she ate happily beside him. Amelia noticed that she had two more left and glanced over at the Indian.

 

“Agni, would you like one?” she asked, offering one.

 

“Oh, I couldn't. They are yours.” he told, concerned.

 

“Yeah, but sharing is caring.” the time traveler smirked, “Come on. They're really good.” He stared at her for a moment before nodding. The young woman lifted her hand up and fed him the slice. The man's lips closed around her fingertips before slipping off slowly. A blush rose on her cheeks as his hazel eyes opened to look into hers. His face was serious, unlike his usual smiling one. Her fingers stayed on his lips as she looked at him. She started to feel that rush she got when Sebastian stared into her eyes.

 

“ _W-Why would I start feeling those emotions with him?”_ Amelia questioned.

 

“ _Dhanyavad_ , Miss Amelia.” he uttered softly against her fingers.

 

“Y-You're welcome.” she said, removing her hand in a daze.

 

“How are things going, Mister Agni? Are they coming along well?” Sebastian's voice came from around the corner of the other kitchen before he appeared. Amelia silently thanked the Gods that he did not come a second ago. Sebastian paused from seeing the servants helping out and the merry mood that was emitted from them.

 

“Yes! We are doing fine.” Agni informed with his usual smile, recovering from his and Amelia's intimate scene.

 

Finny came up. “Mister Sebastian! Look, I mashed the potatoes for the pie!”

 

“I chopped up the onions and now I'm doin' the garnish, 'cos I'm the chef!” told Baldo, sounding big-nosed.

 

“The table has already been set too, it has!” blushed Mey-Rin.

 

“Agni made me rabbit-shaped apples.” added the Angel, holding up the last one.

 

“Thanks to everyone, the food should turn out to be delicious!” the human told him. The demon stared at him, shock written all over his face. “Mister Sebastian?”

 

“No..I am just amazed that you were able to get them _to help you._ ” he stated, walking to his infatuation and the man while the others prepped the plates.

 

“They work hard.” the khansama complimented, grinning. “They are good people!”

 

“Well, they are not evil per se..” the demon uttered.

 

“Everyone is born with a gift. Each of us has a path and a God-given duty.” Agni stated as he rolled the crust for the pies, “We children of God must simply follow the path we are set upon and do what we have been set here to do without haste.”

 

Sebastian stared at him. “How do I put this..Mister Agni is truly a man of _fine_ character.”

 

“Yeah..I'm surprise there's a human being like you that really exists.” Amelia noted.

 

“Oh no, not at all!” the Indian said. A pained expression crossed him then. “..I was a hopeless _paagal_ until I met my prince. The debt I owe him is one I will never be able to repay..”

* * *

 

_**My clan was Brahmin, part of the highest caste, members of which were allowed to serve God. However, my father was a Brahmin only by name. And I, who had grown up watching him enveloped in lust and greed, lost my faith in God. Taking advantage of my social status, I sinned day in and day out. I hurt people. I blasphemed against God. I kept sinning and..the day finally arrived upon which my sins were to be judged—** _

 

“ _We will now execute the Brahmin's son, Arshad.” announced an Indian officer. Agni stood on the stage where hangs were displayed in the middle of the city. Another officer behind him placed the noose around his neck._

 

_**Then before me, the Godless sinner..the fool with no lingering attachment to this world..the man who had thrown everything away—** _

 

“ _Hey, you there.” Agni and everyone else turned to the young man walking up. “I've heard you're a ferocious man with the strength of an untamed beast!”_

 

“ _My prince! What are you doing?!” questioned the announcing officer. He was ignored as the prince jumped up onto the stage._

 

“ _How amusing.” he said, “As of today, you'll be my new sparring partner!”_

 

“ _No, my prince. He is for the hangman's noose-!”_

 

“ _Ahhh, shut up, would you?!” demanded the young man. “Then how about we do this?” He then removed his dagger from his waist and swept it across the back of Agni's neck, cutting his long pale grey hair and the rope. “The person you were has now died. You shall be reincarnated with a new name and a new life.” Agni glanced up at the young man then, who seem to radiate from the setting sun behind him. The sight brought tears to his eyes.._

 

“ _I am Soma Asman Kadar, the twenty-sixth child of the Raja.” he introduced, simpering. “And I shall be your master from this day forth. All right, Agni?!”_

 

— _ **God appeared. And he made me realize that the divine resided inside of this man..**_

 

* * *

 

“That day, I saw the face of God radiating holy light from within my prince!” Agni exclaimed, absorbed in the memory. “As though he were _Ramakrishna_ himself!”

 

“Mister Agni, the pot is boiling over.” Sebastian told though went over and handled it.

 

He snapped back to his senses. “I have been in my prince's service ever since. He is both my Raja and my God.”

 

The demon raised a brow. “God, you say?”

 

“Ah, forgive me..Thus, even if I must risk my life to do so, I want to protect my prince, who gave me this new life, and..” he chuckled once, “Insofar as I am able, try to grant all of his wishes.”

 

“Well, a lot of actual gods are good-for-nothings.” mumbled the demon, earning an elbow-to-the-side from the young woman.

 

“Eh? Did you say something?” the man asked, not hearing him.

 

“No, no, nothing.” he replied, getting back to work. The human stared after him, confused.

 

“You know, you remember me a lot of Sebastian.” Amelia noted from her seat.

 

“Oh, how so?” he asked, glancing at her with curiosity.

 

“You both have a very strong sense of loyalty for your masters.” she responded, looking over at the demon with affection. “You're strong and brave..Also, you have a similarity of bursting out dramatically, haha.”

 

“It seems you are quite fond of Mister Sebastian.” noted Agni, a hidden emotion in his tone.

 

The young woman continued to stare in a daze. “Oh, really? I hardly noticed..”

 

* * *

 

“And so?” Ciel asked, “Who is this woman you are looking for again?” Once again, everyone was situated at the long dinning table. This time it was for dinner but the subject of the woman the prince was looking for returned as well.

 

“She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny.” Soma told, “We've been together ever since I can remember.”

 

“Father has no interest in me..and Mother is so desperate for his attention, she has no time for me.” he stated while munching. “I was always alone in the palace..” Saying those things didn't seem to bother him like it would some people. Even Agni looked upset from him mentioning it but no, not Soma..Maybe he had learned to steel himself from the pain..

 

“But Mina was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things just as an older sister might.” the Indian continued, his tone full of affection. “I was never lonely if Mina was with me. I loved Mina and Mina loved me. But..he..” His voice and expression darken as he slammed his fist down onto the table. “ _A British noble came and took Mina away to Great Britain!_ ”

 

A moment of silence passed. “What do you mean?” asked Lau.

 

“Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative right of Bengal, but..” Soma replied while twirling a fork. “In truth, the political adviser sent from Great Britain controls most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony.” He stabbed the food in front of him with the utensil as his anger peaked again. “And three months ago, he came as a guest of that political adviser! _That fellow_ set his eyes on Mina at my palace.. _and took Mina away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!_ ”

 

“So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman.” Ciel gathered.

 

“Yes!” huffed the young Indian, “I'll get her back and we'll all go home together.”

 

“Still, you _are_ going a bit overboard just for one servant girl-” commented the Earl. The prince rose angrily and rushed over to the young man, grabbing him by the shoulders.

 

“There is no such thing as overboard in this case! The palace without Mina is like an empty box!” he shouted, “Can you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Mina?! Can you understand just how sad I-”

 

“ _Can't say I do._ ” answered Ciel, eerily calm that it caused Soma to take a step away from him. “The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence _doesn't amount to much._ I don't understand it, nor do I want to.”

 

He fixed his steely one-eyed stare onto the other. “There are things that cannot be recovered, no matter how much one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape.” He turned away from Soma then. “You might not quite be able to grasp that, though.” Ciel walked off toward the door that led to the hall.

 

“But..” Soma said, clenching his hands at his side. Ciel paused, listening. “But still, I..don't want to..be alone in that palace anymore..” Everyone looked at the Earl, waiting to for a response. None came and he simply stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Amelia stood to go after him but Sebastian stopped her, silently telling her to let him be alone.

 

“I..I'm going back to the piano room..Excuse me.” she uttered, walking pass Agni. He watched her go with a sad expression. As the others disbursed, the young man still stood outside the door. Memories of the happier part of his past were beginning to haunt him again. He clenched his fists before stomping off back to the study.

 

* * *

 

Amelia trudged back to her room. Playing the piano didn't fill her with the joy she received when feeling down. So instead, she headed back to her room to turn in early. The young woman hated seeing Ciel that way when something brought back up the shadows of his tragic past.

 

“ _When he gets like that, I just want to coddle him,”_ she thought, opening her door and stepping inside. _“And tell him that it's just the past and to let it go.”_ The time traveler slumped down onto the bed, removing her _Doc Martens_. Then fell back onto it, staring at the canopy. _“But..how can I save you..when I can't even save myself from my own demons yet?”_

 

She rolled over, intended to sleep when a stirring was hear from her bathroom. Sitting up like a rabbit, she crept towards the cracked door. The smell of jasmines filled her nose and the heat of steam brushed her face as she neared. As Amelia pondered why this was, the door pulled open. She screamed, throwing out a punch..only to have it caught.

 

“M-Miss Amelia!” She blinked, looking up to see Agni gripping her fist in his hand. He looked down at her with those stunning hazel eyes of his. They made her began to flush.

 

“For Christ's sake!” she exclaimed, pulling her hand from his while glancing to the side. “You scared the crap out of me!”

 

He bowed; it similar to Sebastian's. “My apologies, Miss Amelia. I was simply running you a bath.”

 

“A bath..?”

 

The man nodded, moving aside to show her the full, large claw-toed bathtub. It was brimming with bubbles and petals of jasmines here and there. Her bones suddenly felt tired as they yearned to be dipped into the tempting heated waters. The young woman hadn't even realized that her body had moved into the room until she heard the door creak close behind her. Sensing that as her cue, she stripped out of her clothes before sinking deep into the tub. A long sigh of content escaped her pale lips while the water warmed her slender body. Feeling more relax then before, Amelia felt the urge to sing unlike in the piano room..

 

_I'm your piece of mind_   
_fight for what you've made yourself believe_   
_tell me what you find_   
_will you cross the line_   
_to sabotage me?_

_I'm wide awake I'm wide awake_

_if you could save me now,_   
_would I want you to?_   
_What will it take this time_   
_to break away, forget your face_   
_and everything you said?_   
_I can't hold on to you anymore.._

 

Her fingers had raised up out of the bathtub and twirled around. Suddenly, the sounds of music filled the room. Now that she was more in tune with her powers, from the help of the former Reaper, Amelia was able to yield her magic and command it to do anything. Since the tub was large enough, she let her wings come out to enjoy the warmth of the water.

 

_I'm your ignorance_   
_paid the price to dance_   
_and fell to my knees_   
_love is dangerous_   
_and when it comes to this nothings for free_

_You're wide awake_

_Waitin for me to sleep_

_If you could save me now,_   
_would I want you to?_   
_What will it take this time,_   
_to break away, forget your face_   
_And everything you said?_   
_I cant hold on to you anymore.._   
_Anymore_

 

Unbeknownst to her, Agni was still in her bedroom. He was arranging her sheets and placing out her nightwear when her heavenly voice drifted to his ears. The sudden sound caused him to stop and turned his head towards the door. Never had he heard such a voice before even when he was a part of the Brahmin and had to listen to the holy prayers of God sung. This voice was otherworldly and struck deep in some part of him. Just then, music seemed to join in with the young woman. He was sure he hadn't seen a radio in the room..Plus, the music was like nothing he had ever heard before..Curious, the man walked quietly over to the closed door and pushed it open some. Hazel eyes only caught a glimpse of Amelia sitting in the middle, the door blocking the view of her wings, singing with her eyes closed. He watched as her fingers twiddle along with the music. Now that the door wasn't blocking most of the sound, Agni could feel and hear it so much better. His eyes closed and just listen closely to the lyrics and their meaning.

 

_How could you make me the promises?_   
_I was convinced!_   
_Cuz I never thought that you'd treat me like this!_

_I'm your piece of mind, fight for what you've made yourself believe_

_if you could save me now,_   
_would I want you to?_   
_What will it take this time?_   
_To break away, forget your face_   
_and everything you said_   
_I can't hold on to you anymore.._

 

A scratching at the bedroom door caught Agni's attention, pulling him out of his serene. Cautiously, he walked over towards the door. Slowly placing his hand on the handle, the man opened it a bit..And was suddenly bombarded. A blur of naked pale flesh ran by, knocking him against the wall, and headed to the slightly opened door. It busted in, making Amelia scream in surprise this time before jumping into the bathtub with her.

 

“ _PLUTO~!_ _How many times have I told you?! You can't take baths with me while you're human!!_ ”

 

The Indian had reached the fully open door after closing the other, peering inside. Water and bubbles covered the tile floor from the demon dog jumping in. Pluto looked up at his new owner with sorry red eyes. It was then that Agni finally glanced at the time traveler. She was standing in the tub, glaring down at the shape-shifter with disapproving turquoise eyes. Patches of the bubbles and water slipped off her pale flesh and hair, dripping off her as well. Pieces of jasmine petals could be seen stuck to her body. He could not see all of her slender but beautiful form because of the massive black wings that slightly wrapped around her. The sight of her was like nothing the khansama had ever seen. There before him stood a dark but captivating Angel. A gasp escaped his lips that caused Amelia to turn and see him. Her eyes widened and covered herself with her arms and hands, blushing as bright as an apple.

 

“ _KYAH~! CLOSE THE DOOR~!”_ Agni complied, quickly shutting it. He leaned against the frame, panting heavily. The image of the young woman's naked winged body kept flashing over his eyes. The man felt his own face blush as sudden feelings begun to stir inside him..

 

* * *

 

“And so..that's pretty much it..for now.” Amelia finished, fidgeting on the edge of her bed. She was now dressed in a purple fleece night robe over pajamas. Agni sat across from her on the ottoman, staring blankly. She had told him about how she had got here and the events that unfolded afterwards.

 

“So..you are the reincarnation of Emiliana..” he said as a statement than a question, “This is unbelievable..To think that myth is true..”

 

The young woman fell back, groaning. “Bloody hell, is there anybody on the planet that doesn't know this tale?!”

 

The man chuckled. “I only know because it is something I heard about from being in the Brahmin.”

 

“Still. It gets annoying.” she exasperated. “It's not like I asked for this. It was apparently passed along.”

 

Agni offered a comforting smile. “Well, it's seems you and I have been branded by our former sins, Miss Amelia.”

 

Aqua eyes glanced at him. “You know, you can call me Amelia now. Seeing as you..um..ya' know..”

 

A blush formed on his tan cheeks. “Ah, yes..I understand.”

 

“Uh, it's so embarrassing!” Amelia said, hiding her blush in the downy pillow. “Only Sebastian's seen me naked-” A movement shifting the bed made her look up. Agni leaned over her and her breath caught in her throat.

 

“What is your relationship with Mister Sebastian?” he asked abruptly.

 

“We're..” she started to say but paused. The time traveler wasn't sure what to say. Her relationship with Sebastian was mostly breathless kisses whenever it was just the two of them alone. But was that consider a _'relationship'_? “There's something there..but it's nothing serious..” _..I think.._

 

“So..you are not in an intimate kind?” the Indian questioned, moving closer to her.

 

“Well, that depends on what you mean by _intimate_..” the Angel uttered, glancing to the side.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

She bit her lip nervously. “I..I'm not sure..”

 

Agni reached up, removing her lip from her teeth. “Then I still have a chance..” he whispered before moving away and towards the door. Glancing back one more time, he bid her a goodnight and left. She blinked at his wake and then groaned, covering her eyes.

 

“What the hell?!” she uttered, “First that William guy, now Agni..Why do I kept attracting guys that I don't want?!”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, alone in one of the sitting rooms with a fireplace, sat Soma who stared off into space. His attention was brought back when a box of Funtom playing cards were tossed onto the table. Ciel took a seat in the chair across from him then.

 

“You wouldn't know the rules of Chess.” he commented, “But you should know how to play old maid, right?”

 

“Eh..”

 

“I'm done for the day..I'll play with you until bedtime.”

 

Soma smiled softly. “Ciel..”

 

“I'm not doing this for you.” the Earl stated indifferently, “It's only because I've nothing better to do at the moment, that's all.”

 

The other held up a hand to stop him.“Ah. Sorry, but I have plans for the evening.” the prince told flatly, “I'm busy unlike you!” He stood then. “Agni, we're leaving!”

 

“Yes, sir!” the man said, coming up behind him to drape his sash over his shoulders. Ciel stared blankly at them, still holding the cards.

 

“You've got to go to bed early, or else you'll never grow any taller, little runt Ciel!” laughed the young Indian, waving goodbye. “See ya~!” They walked away, leaving the young man sitting there. Suddenly, Lau popped up, missing the scene.

 

“Ah. Here you are, Earl!” he said, walking up but only to pause a few feet. “Say—Nn?” Ciel turned to glare at him, crushing the card in his hand.

 

“ _HNH?_ ”

 

“Oh~? Whatever is the matter, my lord?” Lau smiled, “Feeling a bit blue, are we, hmm?”

 

“Shut up!” shouted the Earl, walking off towards his room. “And don't follow me!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Can't Hold On by Shiloh


	28. Such a Stab in the Back

 

It was early the next morning and Sebastian was up before anyone as always. Doing one of his morning routines—flat-ironing the morning papers' pages so that they wouldn't fall over when the young master read it. As he did so, something on the page in front of him caught the attention of his demon eyes. A faint smirk touched the corner of his lips before the demon folded it neatly and placed it on the cart, heading to Ciel's room. Opening the door, he strolled quietly inside.

 

“Pardon me, sir..Oh?” Ciel was already up, sitting his bed with a frown and crossed arms. “Your being awake at this hour is quite unusual.”

 

“Tch! I couldn't sleep well because I was too damned irritated.” he replied, taking the newspaper from his servant. He unfolded it before opening the paper right in the middle. “Those two didn't get back 'til late last night, after all. I mean, what in the—!” The young man stopped when his eyes caught sight of the headline on the page—

 

_ANOTHER_

_MYSTERIOUS_

_ATTACK!_

_A Coffeehouse in Piccadilly Circus severely damage_

 

“Well!” Lau said, after reading the article. He, Ciel, Amelia, and Sebastian sat together in the parlor while discussing this new development. “Let's be frank, that duo has seemed terribly dodgy from the start!”

 

“Quite.” agreed Ciel, slicing open one of the many invitations he had received while in the city. “However, I can't fathom why they would cause those incidents.”

 

“After Soma's outburst the other day, it seems _pretty~_ likely to me!” commented Amelia, leaning back in her chair.

 

“Going by that behavior, the theory of a grudge against colonial rule seems weak at best.” the Earl stated, “Even if they think ill of Anglo-Indians, attacking them indiscriminately entails too much risk.”

 

“In the first place, if they were indeed the perpetrators, would they leave the townhouse in blatant view of my sight as they did?” he added, “That's like practically begging me to suspect them! Besides-”

 

“Well then~!” the opium dealer interjected brightly, “To expedite matters, you just have to trail them at night. Right?” Amelia and Ciel exchanged looks. The man did have a good idea..Later that day, at nightfall, Agni and Soma made their way out.

 

“Well, we're heading out, okay?” told the prince, waving bye. “Hurry to bed, little runt Ciel!” The Earl glared at the closing door, not noticing the time traveler coming up behind him.

 

“That's the cue, boys!” she declared, glomping the young man. “It's time to investigate!”

 

* * *

 

The group trailed after the two for most of the night. From what they saw, Soma and his khansama simply went from pub to pub, asking anyone they came across if that person had seen Mina. The foursome peeked around a building, watching them go into another pub.

 

“From what is looks like, they really are trying to find that Mina chick.” noted the young woman.

 

“In order to obtain information about someone in England, the first stop should always be the local pubs and clubs.” Ciel informed, “They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary.” Soma came marching out angrily then with Agni right on his tail.

 

Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch. “One a.m..They will be returning to the townhouse shortly. Let us head back as well.” The group did, arriving before the others. An hour and quarter-half later, the doors to the townhouse creaked closed once more. Agni could be seen walking out and heading off somewhere. Amelia and the demon sat on the roof, seeing everything. The young woman's dark wings were out, making her look like a living ornament.

 

“Two forty-five a.m.” the Devil told, glancing at his watch again. “ _He is on the move as expected._ ” The Angel jumped off and flew through the open window of the study where Ciel and Lau waited; Sebastian following.

 

She lifted up her goggles.“Homeboy's on the move.” she stated, her wings disappearing.

 

Ciel yawned, feeling sleepy. “I'll take that as Agni has left. All right, then let's-”

 

“Wait!” Everyone turned to see an awake Soma.

 

“Take me with you as well. I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I'd gone to bed.” he said softly, “I want to know..what he's up to.”

 

“Be for warned. You may not like what will be seen, your Highness. ” Sebastian informed.

 

His golden eyes looked over at him. “I..I am willing to take the chance..” The demon looked at the other questionably but said no more.

 

* * *

 

The group now were in the posh West End, where the higher-class civilians lived. They stood in front of a townhouse much smaller than the Phantomhive's. Snow still fell, making the air even more crisp. Ciel rubbed his mitten hands together for warmth. Amelia pulled the strings to her feline-eared _Cheshire_ cat, fur-rimmed hoodie, trying to keep the cold out more. The others stood quietly, seeming unaffected by the frigid air. They watched from their hidden spots along the western side of the stone wall surrounding the place as Agni strolled in passed the appointed guards.

 

“He went into the building.” noted Lau.

 

Ciel's eye flashed with recognition. “If my memory serves, this is...” he paused; eye narrowing slightly. “I see. Now I'm staring to get the picture.”

 

“What do you mean?” questioned Soma, “Whose house is this?”

 

“Now, now, your Highness. Patience, patience.” the Asian told, patting his shoulder. “It will be clear once you've gone inside. And then you will be forced to face the truth, whether you like it or not. _You..and I both..'kay?_ ”

 

“By the _'and I'_ , I take it you haven't a clue either?” the Earl deadpanned.

 

“Yes!” the man answered, “So who lives here?”

 

The younger sighed before telling. “This residence belongs to Harold West Jeb, who runs an extensive import business. I had the distinct displeasure of meeting him once..He's an unsavory sort who loves all kinds of titles.”

 

“Imports, hmm?” Lau smiled, “We're in the same business, then.”

 

“Why would Agni go to an importer's house?” the prince pondered.

 

Sebastian spoke up then. “He mainly imports spice and tea leaves from India and runs _Harold Trading_ —a general store and the _Harold West_ —a Hindustani coffeehouse.”

 

“Whilst investigating Miss Mina, I happened across Mister West's name in some documents I was reviewing.” he continued, “Per those papers, Bengal is indeed the main source of his wares and he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents..but..” The demon paused. “..It seems the company representative, Mister West himself, _just happened_ to be away at the time of the incidents and escaped being hung.”

 

“There's nothing for it..” Ciel said, “Let's go take a look.”

 

“As you wish, sir.” The demon suddenly grabbed hold of his master before leaping over the wall, effortlessly.

 

“You idiot!” exclaimed the Earl in a not so hushed tone.

 

“It is faster this way.” the butler replied simply, landing graciously. Lau and Amelia hopped up on top of it like cats while Soma struggled to make it over. As they waited for him, four vicious-looking Doberman crept up, growling with barred teeth.

 

“Ciel!” the prince and time traveler shouted when one of the canines leaped towards him. Amelia's gifted eyes noticed the shift in the air. Sebastian's demonic aura unleashed some; she could practically see it—the sharp-edged black flames. The dogs whined, backing off. If the young woman was one of them, she would have whined too. The aura was direful and just kept reminding her what he really was.

 

“ _He's a_ _ **demon**_ _..not a_ _ **human**_ _..”_ a tiny voice, that sounded very much like the mysterious master of Dorcell, whispered. _“..A_ _ **spawn of Cain**_ _..a_ _ **sinner**_ _..”_ She forced the voice back into the recesses of her mind.

 

“Oh? The hounds are falling back..?” said Soma, surprised. Amelia helped him down the rest of the way.

 

“Heh. What cowardly guard dogs Mister West keeps.” Sebastian smirked slyly.

 

“ _Hoh there, Earl~!_ ” They all turned to see Lau strolling over causally with a smile, swinging a ring of keys around a long needle. It looked similar to the ones used when crocheting. Glancing behind him, there laid two guards with the same needle..sticking out the back of their necks. Soma hugged the Angel, trembling in fear. Ciel stared at him in mortify disbelief and Amelia rolled her eyes behind her pilot goggles.

 

The opium dealer waved his hand. “Nooo, what do you take me for? I didn't kill them.” he assured, “I simply put them to sleep!”

 

“Amen! Never mind.” coughed the Earl, “Let's stop dallying and find him already.” They all crept inside then. The house was dark and quiet on the below floor.

 

“There do not seem to be any guards inside.” The demon glanced over at the staircase. “I can hear voices coming from the second floor. What say we go upstairs and have a look?”

 

* * *

 

The second floor hall was dark, save for the light beaming from the widely creaked door at the end. Everyone moved over to it quietly and peered inside. The room was large and decently decorated most likely expensive valuables. Standing in the room was Harold West dressed in a nice tailored blue suit with black alligator shoes. His hair was blond and short with some of it swept neatly forward at the top. He was handsome but conceited was noted in all his features. Even his posture and the way he held the cigar between fingers cried egotistical. Sitting on a white gold-trimmed loveseat was Agni, who looked utterly distress.

 

“You've done a splendid job.” congratulated West, “Don't look so tormented, old chap. Why not have a cigar and relax?” He smirked, taking a drag from his own. “This is a first-class Havana cigar I brought from James Fox, the Royal Warrant holder.” Agni said nothing or moved.

 

“I knew it. He's brand-name whore.” Amelia scoffed softly, “You can totally tell from those alligator shoes he's wearing. Where I come from, if he had wore those around, they'd definitely be either _Gucci_ or _Dolce & Gabbana._”

 

“What is this _Gucci_ and _Dolce & Gabbana_?” asked Soma, curious.

 

“Oh, they're clothing companies.” informed the young woman with a smile. “Very popular back home.”

 

“Interest-”

 

“ _Shhh!_ ” hissed Ciel, “Be quiet and listen, you two!” They frowned but complied. West had walked over towards the Indian, standing in front of him.

 

“Well, in any case, the plan has been executed to perfection so far. Everything will be resolved in a week's time.” he said before leaning forward slightly, grabbing hold of Agni's arm with the bandaged hand. “ _And as long as I have this_ _ **Right Hand of God**_ _, my scheme will be realized!_ Three long years I've waited. I'll see myself victorious in this, no matter what!”

 

“If I can carry out my mission as promised..” Agni said wryly, “Mina will-”

 

“Mina?!” the prince shouted, charging in. The two men turned in surprise.

 

“You bloody— _Mmph!_ ” Ciel shouted as well but was stopped by Sebastian's gloved hand.

 

“He knows the young master and I.” the butler whispered, “Let us see how things proceed before rushing in.”

 

“M-My prince-”

 

Soma fisted the front of his khansama's robe. “What is the meaning of this, Agni?!” he demanded, “Have you known where Mina is all along?!”

 

“Ahh..So that's your master, hm..Agni?” West queried, leaning back on the loveseat.

 

Golden eyes glared at him. “You..are the swine who took Mina away.” The young Indian pointed at the man. “ _Agni! Knock him down!_ ” His servant gritted his teeth, looking conflicted.

 

“Agni!” called Soma, whipping his head around to looking at him. “What are you doing?!”

 

A knavish grin spread on West's face as he pointed at Soma. “ _Agni. Throw his annoying Highness out of here._ ”

 

“Wha-?!” the prince exclaimed. Agni looked down, not moving.

 

“Can't you hear what I'm saying?” questioned the importer.

 

* * *

 

“It would seem a quarrel has ensued.” Sebastian noted, “Though there's no mistaking West's involvement with the hangings based on their little chat..they no longer seem to be 'incidents of the _underworld_ '.”

 

“And that means this is all outside of the Earl's jurisdiction. As it has to do with the polite society and all.” summed Lau.

 

“..Indeed.” agreed the Earl

 

“But informing the Yard is a pain, so what do you say we beat them silly and go home?” the Asian suggested.

 

“That doesn't sound half-bad, but I have another idea. Let's leave West at large for a while longer.” Ciel told, “Tonight, we'll be leaving with that thick-headed prince.”

 

“But West knows what you two look like, right?” Lau asked.

 

The young man slumped, frowning. “That he does..” As they talked, Amelia had looked up above her at the object hanging on the wall. She had placed her hands into her pockets absently and felt something small and cylinder-shaped. Pulling it out revealed it to be the black eyeliner she had left in there for quick make-up adjustments back home. Her aqua-colored eyes widen as she thought up an idea.

 

“I got a great idea!” she said, smiling over at the Earl. “Leave this to me and Sebby.”

 

“And just what is your plan, Amelia?”

 

She held up the eyeliner. “It involves this and,” Her hand pointed up to the object, “That right there, hehe!”

 

* * *

 

“Agni, what's wrong with you?!” Soma demanded, “Explain yourself!”

 

“I...I have nothing to tell you.” he replied, strained. “Please leave now.”

 

The prince stared up at him, shocked. “Wh-What are you say-”

 

West smirked with his cigar. “Good boy.”

 

“You bastard!!” the young Indian shouted, fisting the other man's jacket. “What have you done to him?!”

 

“Please stop!” cried Agni, pulling him back from the importer.

 

“Let me go, Agni! Why are you doing as he says?!”

 

“Well, I never!” huffed Harold, fixing his suit. “My _Gieves & Hawkes_ suit is all wrinkled!”

 

“Agni! Get your hands off of me!” Soma ordered.

 

“Ya' know, for those chaps a bit hard of hearing, a good beating always does the trick!” commented West, “ _Agni. Give his Highness the prince a good whack to shut him up._ ” The man let go of his master, shocked by the British's order. “Haha! What's wrong? I'm not ordering you to kill him. I'm only telling you to rough him up a bit to get him to bite his tongue. Aren't I a nice fellow?”

 

“Agni..” Soma uttered, looking terrified. The man sweated and trembled, so very conflicted.

 

“Agni!” called West. Said person closed their light green eyes and raised his bandaged hand. Time seem to slow as his hand moved closer to the prince. But not slow enough that someone ran up and blocked Agni's attack and another moving Soma away. The khansama and prince looked at the two strangers and froze. The person blocking the older Indian had on a deer's head. Soma glanced down at the person wrapped around him. The person's face had drawn on a cat nose and whiskers. Turquoise eyes behind goggles twinkled with mischief. It was only when he noticed the hood that he remember who it was.

 

“A-”

 

She raised a finger to her lips, smirking. “No thank yous required, your Highness. Hehe!” she told in a high-pitched voice.

 

“Wh-wh-who the hell are you two~?!” West demanded loudly. The _'deer'_ glanced his way, scaring him. It then bowed.

 

“I, naught but a humble deer, have come for this prince.”

 

“Meow, that's right!” agreed the woman, cuddling closer to Soma like a cat. “And I, naught but a frisky feline, have come for him as well, hehe!” The Asian and Earl continued to watch the spectacle from outside the door.

 

“Drawing on her face and putting on that deer head on Master Butler before going in,” Lau said aloud, “Was a stroke of brilliance, Amelia!”

 

“ _Are we talking about the_ _ **same idea**_ _here?_ ” questioned Ciel.

 

The importer stepped in front of the older Indian. “F-Forget the prince, they might be some of the enemy's spies! Agni!” West exclaimed, pointing at them. “Kill them!”

 

He looked at the man with alarm. “Kill! I can not do such-”

 

“ _Shut up! Do you want me to renege on that promise?!_ ” the other questioned, “ _I'm ordering you! Do it!!_ ” Agni shuddered, clenching his fist at his sides. He looked like he wanted to deny the order but whatever that promise was, held onto him like noose that long ago been around his throat. The man collapsed to his knees as tears of blood ran down his face, dripping onto the white floor.

 

“My God..My Master..is but one and no other..and for he alone would I use my right hand..so I had vowed.” he stated through clenched teeth, “Now I shall commit a sin by betraying the God..Please forgive me!”

 

“Agni, no...!” Soma yelled. But it was too late..He ripped off the bandages on his right hand, lamenting. The atmosphere seemed to shudder from the intense power released. It was like nothing Amelia, and maybe Sebastian, had ever felt before. She felt like she witnessing the anger of the Almighty...This power blinded Agni, making him attack the three. The young woman pushed the prince to the demon, letting him carry the young man. The two divided quickly, causing the man to crash into the ornamented chest. They continued to avoid his attacks and more of West's priceless items became destroyed, much to the man's dismay. Seeing that this event was getting out of hand, Lau grabbed hold of the Earl.

 

“This is all starting to look a mite dangerous.” he told, “We should take our leave now, Earl.” He then started to ran off with the young man.

 

“Hey! People will start taking note of this commotion!” Ciel shouted to the two, “Once you've grabbed the prince, you'd better run for it too!”

 

“As you wish.” Sebastian replied.

 

Amelia turned and saw Agni running towards them, blanching. “Uh, time to leave! Let's go!” With the prince, the demon and time traveler ran to one of the windows and crashing through it. Agni followed but crashed into the wall, blowing out a huge hole in the wall. The two had landed below safely. As the dust cleared, they glanced back once to see Agni looking down at them, seeming back to his senses. The two turned and ran off into the night.

 

* * *

 

“Amazing, wasn't he? That fellow from before.”

 

Everyone was now back in the townhouse, sitting in a room where three comfortable Victorian chair sat before a large fireplace. A low table stood between them, now with cups of tea. The deer head wore by Sebastian sat facing them on the banister like a trophy of the not-so glorious victory that night. Ciel, Soma, and Lau sat in the chairs while Sebastian stood, holding a tea tray under his arm, and Amelia on the floor next to him, wiping off her _'war'_ paint.

 

“It was beyond anything that could be define as human.” Ciel stated after Lau's comment.

 

“That's true. I felt it..” the time traveler agreed, looking out the window for a moment. “It was like God was unleashing his wrath to me..”

 

“He was in the state of _Samadhi_.” mentioned Soma, who was melancholy. “No one can lay a hand on him when he gets like that.”

 

“ _Samadhi_?”

 

“It is to do with religion, yes? A kind of trance state.” the demon queried, earning nod for the prince. “Human beings are rare creatures that can produce tremendous power derived from intense belief that gives to a kind of blind faith. The _Norse_ _vikings of Yore_ became berserkers in the name of their war god, _Odin_. The _Paladins_ of the _Crusades_ fought in the name of _Yahweh_ by invading foreign lands time and time again.”

 

“He too numbers among them. Because of his absolute devotion to his _God_ and _Master_ , Prince Soma. He can invoke power that is beyond human.” he continued, “It is power that our like cannot boast that which is born of belief in and love for another..A power known as _Faith_.”

 

“Then why..did her betray me?” mumbled the prince before he lashed out at the cups on the table. “Why did he willfully abandon me?!” Ciel and Lau ducked as other parts of the tea set were flung at them or onto the floor. Amelia hid behind the Earl's chair, safe from being hit.

 

“Why?!! Why does everyone leave my side?!” the young Indian ranted while doing so, “Why?! How come..” He stopped after there was nothing left to throw, panting heavily. Soma then stood and ran out of the room. The others watched him go.

 

Red eyes turned to the three. “Are you lot all right?” asked Sebastian.

 

“We ducked, so we're fine.” Lau answered.

 

“Oh dear..” the demon tsked, looking at the shattered tea set. “There goes the _Haviland_ tea set I sent away for because I thought it would be perfect for young master..”

 

“Forget the set. It's Soma we have to worry about.” Amelia muttered, crossing her arms.

 

“Oh, I do believe the unruly prince needs be retaught his manners a touch.” he told, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

 

* * *

 

The door to Soma's room opened, revealing the room in utter disarray. In the middle of the bed, the covers were placed over the prince as he brooded. The click of the door sounded in his ears and angered him more.

 

“You knave!” he shouted, sticking his head out. “Who gave you permission to enter this—Wha?!” Sebastian had grabbed the sheet and yanked it off of the young Indian. Soma tumbled to the floor hard before jumping back up to yell at the butler more.

 

“You insolent foo-”

 

“Which of us is being insolent?” the demon interjected. He turned to place the sheet back over the bed. “Doing as you please and leaving a mess in your wake..You have made a fine pest of yourself.”

 

Soma growled. “Wha?!”

 

Sebastian continued, “You are in England, at the residence of Earl Phantomhive. This is neither your country, nor your castle.” He turned his fierce crimson eyes on the prince. “ _Here, in this place, you have absolutely no right to order anything of me. Here, you are nothing more than a_ _ **whelp**_ _._ A powerless child who cannot do anything unless Mister Agni is with you. And now you have also been betrayed by him, your last ray of light.”

 

The prince glanced down. “Yes..I haven't anything left. I've lost it all..”

 

The man chuckled once. “Lost? What amazing persecutory delusions you have.” A devilish smile formed on his lustful lips. “You have not lost anything..as you had nothing to lose to begin with.”

 

“Eh..?” Soma uttered, staring wide-eyed from his statement.

 

“Your parents gave you your status. Your parents gave you your palace. Your parents gave you your servants.” Sebastian stated, “From the very beginning, none of it was ever your own. Do I not speak the truth?” The young Indian said nothing, just stared. “Even when it came to Mister Agni, you had something being amiss there, yes? But you had not the courage to ascertain the matter yourself.” The more the demon spoke, the more his words hit home in Soma. So much, that eventually it broke him to point of when he could not listen to anymore. His golden eyes closed and he ran to the door, shouting 'You're wrong!'. But the Devil was faster, slamming his hand on the door before the prince even reached the handle.

 

Sebastian smirked down at him. “Ah, but I am not wrong, am I?..I see. So now that reality is being thrust in your face, you have decided to affect the role of the tragic hero this time? Heh. You truly are a pathetic, hopeless brat.”

 

“But..But..!” Soma stammered, backing away from Sebastian. “Everyone said they would always stay by my side!”

 

“Lip service, of course.” he told, “No one serves another without a reward. Even a three year old from the slums knows that much.” The butler stepped up to him; his tone cold as he said the next words. “ _Not a one of them ever loved you._ ” The prince trembled, looking on the verge of crying.

 

“Let's leave it at that.”

 

Sebastian turned. “Young master...”

 


	29. The Holy Royal Warrant

 

Ciel leaned against the doorway casually with Amelia behind him. “I might've ended up just like him..” he said, “..If not for..that one long month..” He closed his eye as flashbacks of that dark time surface. His hand reached up and touched the eyepatch covering the covenant; it bringing a sharp pain. The time traveler leaned forward, resting her chin on his shoulder with her own eyes closed.

 

“Ciel..” her pale lips whispered, soothingly. His hand slowly dropped before opening his eye again. The Angel moved back then and stood quietly, looking calm.

 

“My..family was murdered, my home burned to ash and I myself was subjected to humiliations unfit for even a beast.” he told, his fist clenching. “I was a powerless child..Thus, I returned to Phantomhive, so that I might inflict the same humiliation upon those who made me and mine suffer.”

 

“If Phantomhive was an obstacle to those who dispatched its previous head four years ago, they will eventually target me again if I stay on as Earl.” Ciel continued, “I'm waiting for them to come here and make an attempt on my life.”

 

“Why..would you go that far?” Soma asked.

 

The Earl strolled a bit inside. “Despairing, grieving, standing still..What good will they do? Even the dead can't stand still. But here I am, alive and standing on my own two feet, with my own strength. If I'm going to died at some point anyway, I'd rather do so without regrets.”

 

“I won't make any lofty claims about trying to avenge the previous head. I'm simply doing this for my own diversion. Them or me, Earl Phantomhive. This is all just a game to see who wins.” Ciel kept speaking, “Even if I'm made to stand on the edge of despair in a hellish place..I won't give up. I'll grab the spider's thread if it'll help me crawl up out of there.”

 

He turned towards Soma with a driven look. “We humans possess that kind of strength. To grab that thread or not, however..is your own decision and yours alone.” The young master headed back to the door then. “Enough of this prattle. Sebastian, I want to talk to you about West. Come.”

 

The demon bowed. “Yes, sir.” His lord strolled off with him following; Amelia stayed behind.

 

“ _Even in our darkest moments, one must keep one's head high and find the source that will give the courage to move on. If not, the shadows in one's heart will consume the soul and blind the eyes._ ” she uttered, sounding wiser beyond her years. “Ciel is a true example of one trying to find their source.”

 

Slightly glowing, turquoise eyes glanced at Soma. “Now, it is up to you, Soma, to decide. _Do you wish to be immersed entirely by your infantile pride or prove everyone who doubted you false by displaying you can go on without someone always there to indulge you?_...I depart you now with those words.” The young woman walked off, leaving the young Indian there to think. The Earl, the Devil, and Angel had reached the main floor and were heading back towards the sitting room when the prince came running down the steps.

 

“Ciel! Amelia!”

 

They all turned. “I..I am ashamed of myself.” he confessed before sighing, running a hand through his long hair. “I'm twenty, but I'm an unseasoned fool next to you two.”

 

“I knew Agni was troubled, but I didn't even try to talk to him about it.” the young Indian told, “But now I want to know. I want to confront them and ask them why they left my side.” He glanced at Ciel. “So please! Please let me join you in-”

 

“ _I decline._ ” the Earl replied flatly, mimicking what the prince had done to him. “I have no desire to babysit a charge as naïve as yourself.” Said person just stood there, speechless as Ciel walked away.

 

“..That said..my parlor door had never been locked.” uttered the young man. Soma blinked before glomping the young master happily. He then stepped back, looking down at him serious.

 

“Ciel, I apologize for breaking the cups earlier when I snapped. Please forgive me. And..” Soma said, glancing at the butler. He scurried behind the Earl, frighten. “I..I apologize..to you too..”

 

“Not at all..” replied the demon, inwardly enjoying the prince cowarding. Amelia just shook her head.

 

* * *

 

“Now then. Let us continue our little chat from before his Highness's interruption.” smirked Lau. The group sat once again in the parlor having tea served to them again with a different set now. “First, West must have put Agni up to the aforementioned incidents. With his physical abilities, it would be easy for him to do anything alone.”

 

“West had mentioned a _'three year plan,'_ that _'the successful execution of that plan will take place in one week,'_ ” added Amelia. She paused to pat Soma on the knee when Sebastian came up to give him tea, scaring him. “And _'Agni's right hand is absolutely necessary.'_ ”

 

“The most important factor here is the _'one week later'_ deadline.” Ciel stated.

 

“If West is using Agni's _right hand of God_ , perhaps they plan to raid major event?” the Asian suggested, “Well, with it being winter now, the large scale functions have all but ended.”

 

The Earl glanced at his servant. “Sebastian, what events will be held in London one week from now?”

 

“One week from now?” the Devil placed a finger against his chin, thoughtfully. “Young master received invitations to a choir concert sponsored by Saint Sophia academy at West Minster Abbey, Wagner at the Royal Opera House in Govent Garden, an exhibition of Indian culture and its prosperity within the Empire at the Crystal Palace-”

 

“Indian?!” Ciel perked up.

 

Sebastian sighed disapprovingly. “Young master, a gentleman must read all correspondence addressed to him, _no matter what the contents._ ”

 

He growled. “ _Shut up and just give us the details._ ”

 

“ _The Exhibition of Indian Culture and its Prosperity in the British Empire_ will be held at the Crystal Palace next week. The main exhibits will feature Great Britain's achievements and industry in India. A curry fair will be held as part of the program. Young master had received an invitation to be a special judge at that fair.”

 

“The fair will have several companies competing with their curries. Rumor has it that her Majesty, who is known for her love of curry, will come visit the fair.” the butler told, glancing back at his master. “Should I see which individuals are hosting their own parties as well?”

 

“India..curry..” Ciel uttered, annoyed. “That's _quite_ enough.”

 

“It seems you've caught on, my lord.” Lau said.

 

“Yes. _Three years_ , _a fair_ , and as West covets brand and titles, he would only think of one thing.” the Earl frowned, “I can't believe how silly this case has turned out to be. I'm so unnerved, I don't know what to say..”

 

“Ahhaha! So, you were really sent on a fool's errand.” laughed the Asian.

 

“Well, consider it as helping out a good acquaintance now.” Amelia said optimistically, patting the Earl's hand.

 

“Hey, wait!” shouted Soma suddenly, “I don't understand what's going on. Explain it to me!”

 

“Quiet down, your Highness. You will receive your explanation in due time..” the trader told, gesturing to Ciel. “.. _from Lord Earl! Right?_ ”

 

“Once again, you were only pretending to know!” said person muttered, irked.

 

The time traveler sighed heavily. “You really have to stop doing that, Lau..”

 

“Ahem! The main dish served at West's Hindustani coffeehouse is curry.” began Ciel, “In other words, West is attempting to obtain a _Royal Warrant_ with his curry.”

 

“Ah, now I understand!” Lau said, earning a glare from the young man.

 

Soma's brows furrowed. “ _A Row-y'all Warrent?_...What is that?”

 

“Ah, right! Your Highness wouldn't know of it.” the Asian said before looking over at the young woman. “Miss Amelia, care to explain with your infinite knowledge?”

 

She shrugged indifferently. “Sure, why not. England has a _curious_ system. Members of the _Royal Family_ can grant a seal of ' _approval_ ' to merchants and artisans of whom they are fond of. This is known as the _Royal Warrant_ and stores that hold the seal can display it on their signs.”

 

“A _Royal Warrant_ is equivalent to quality assurance. When a brand receives a _Warrant_ , its sales are guaranteed to increase.” added Ciel, “We were considering applying for it for our confectionery and toy brand. Some stores have tripled their sales as Queen Victoria sets the trends for everything from fashion to food. The rage for curry has slowed down, so West must want the title, whatever the cost.”

 

“I understand that West wants the so-called _Royal Warrant_.” the prince stated, “But what does that have to do with the hanging incidents?”

 

“There are two conditions for obtaining a Royal Warrant. The first is to _have the product's quality recognized at a fair_. And the second is..” Sebastian informed, “.. _gratuitous service to the Royal Family for three years._ ” The young Indian gasped, getting it. “For three years, West has been servicing the Royal Family with his imports for free. He then caused those incidents to destroy his rivals who are participating in the fair next week.”

 

“Military personnel were attacked as well, so it looked as if the culprits were Indians who held a grudge against England.” the young master noted, “West is probably using Mina to force Agni to participate in this silly plan and Agni is doing it for the sake of his own _God_.”

 

“Eh?” Soma said. Sebastian handed his master one of the notes left at the incidents.

 

“The letters left behind at the crime scenes held another important clue besides camouflage. Right here.” Ciel said, pointing to the tongue symbol. “Lord Randall was ranting that the mark was an insult against England. But its real meaning is something entirely.” He then pointed to the Kali statue behind him; Soma looked. “You pray to _that_ , no? Your _God_ is the _Goddess Kali_ , with her tongue lolling out. Agni drew this. And who is Agni's _God_?”

 

“He did it all for you. So both his prayers and his apology were drawn into that mark.” Amelia told softly.

 

“Mister Agni worships you and lives for you even after he has left your side.” Sebastian stated to him.

 

The Angel smiled kindly at the prince. “So, you were never really abandoned. Heh, I say you've been blessed with a wonderful butler, Soma. ”

 

“Agni..” he uttered, looking down at the letter.

 

“What a heartwarming story.” clapped Lau, “Then, all's well that ends well, eh? Now, let's wash our hands of this affair. How about we have the _Yard_ handle the rest?”

 

“W-Wait! Then what will become of Agni and Mina?!” demanded Soma.

 

“Who knows?” replied the trader.

 

Ciel yawned. “We now know that this incident doesn't concern our side, the _underworld_ , and we're not running a charity.”

 

“I understand..This is indeed my problem.” the prince said, “I will think about what I can do to solve it on my own.”

 

“Good attitude. Then I'll get on with my _work_..” smirked the Earl, “I was summoned to London in winter on this worthless errand. Don't I deserve some reward for my troubles? A _Royal Warrant_ is granted after three years of gratuitous service and one's showing at a fair. The fair will be held in one week. And fortunately for us, the top competition is unable to participate. _Therefore, if our Funtom corporation participates and wins against West..the Royal Warrant will be ours._ ”

 

“I was considering moving into the food business after we'd obtained a _Warrant_ for our confectionery and toys.” he summarized to them, “If we were to get the _Warrant_ at the curry fair, it would be the talk of the town.”

 

“Indeed. It'll be quite the trophy to mark the launch of Funtom's culinary line. But..you have only one week to set up a culinary department.” Lau stated, “Will you be able to prepare specialists in curry, cooking equipment, stores, and such in time?”

 

“We won't be needing any of that.” replied Ciel, glancing at his butler knowingly. “Isn't that right, Sebastian?”

 

He placed his hand over his heart. “As butler to the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage something like this. The Royal Warrant will be—”

 

“Impossible!” Everyone turned to look at the prince. “There is no way you can win against West..in a curry match!..Who in turn has the _right hand of God._ ”

 

“The destructive power of the _right hand of God_ is indeed extraordinary, but we're not competing in a combat sport. This is a curry cooking competition.” Ciel responded.

 

“That's it right there! It isn't a combat sport like fencing.” Soma repeated, “It's a curry match!”

 

“Uh..I know I'll speak for everyone when I say this but..” Amelia said, looking at him confused. “..I don't quite understand what you're getting at, dude?”

 

Golden eye narrowed slightly. “You don't know Agni's true power. You do not know real curry. The quality of real curry is determined by the spices in it. One must choose from hundreds of spices. The amount of each spice one uses determines the curry's taste, heat, and fragrance...the spices affect everything.”

 

“ _One has an infinite array of choices, making the best curry is like finding one truth out of all the truths of the universe. But Agni's right hand can do that. With only his fingertips, he selects the best spices from an innumerable selection and mixes in the optimal amounts..to create curry that is nothing short of a miracle. His power to imagine and create a world from nothing is indeed within the realm of godliness. That is why Agni with his right hand of God, is called...Kali's right hand!_ ”

 

“I've never had curry that was better than Agni's.” Soma stated, “That's why I told him to offer me his right hand forever.”

 

“So the right hand of God..” Ciel began.

 

“..Refers not to godly strength, but to godly curry making skills?” Lau finished.

 

“Jeez Louise. This whole thing is getting stranger and stranger by the second.” mumbled Amelia, leaning back in her chair.

 

Ciel glanced at the demon. “There you have it. Sebastian?”

 

“Heh. Well, well..” he chuckled, “..I seem to have found myself up against a formidable adversary.”

 

* * *

 

After the discovery of the truth behind Agni's hand, everyone retired to bed. Amelia had just finished changing into her nightwear and was pulling back the covers when a knock came from her door. Pluto, who laid on the floor in front of her bed with Hemingway, lifted his shaggy head and looked at the door; eyes narrowed.

 

“Enter if you dare.” she said her usual greeting; it having actual meaning now. It creaked open to reveal Ciel, dressed in his own nightclothes.

 

The young woman glanced at the demon dog. “It's just Ciel, Pluto. Go back to sleep. Your work's done for today.” He complied, falling to sleep fast.

 

“He's become very attached to you now.” the Earl commented, glancing at the beast.

 

“Yeah, I know. Just like Hemingway is with you sometimes.” she chuckled, “Also, I think it may have to do with the fact that I'm an Angel.”

 

“No, it's just you.” he told, walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge. “You're just naturally likeable.”

 

The young woman crossed her arms; her lips quirked in teasing. “From what I remember, you didn't like me very much when I first got here.”

 

“Yes, but that was before I got to know you..” Ciel replied, taking hold of one of her hands. He stroked her fingers softly, staring at them. A few moments of silence passed between the two as they stayed like that. Amelia could sense that something was wrong with him. She knew he had to be exhausted like her from their late night investigating. Her aqua eyes stared at his face that had a look of distance when noticing he didn't have on his eye patch. His long bang covered the contract completely and just then she remembered back to earlier when Ciel had had a moment of pain from it when talking to the prince.

 

“Ciel..what caused you that moment of pain when talking to Soma?” she asked.

 

He didn't answer right away. “...Just old memories...”

 

“ _Ah, it was **those** memories..” _ she thought, _“..I wish I could see what he did. Maybe then I could help..Wait, I can!”_ The time traveler remembered the first day she started training with Undertaker. The Book of Angels he had given her had had a page on how to go into someone's mind read thoughts and see memories. Before she knew it, her slender fingers of her other hand reached over and brushed under the young man's bang. Ciel sighed from her touch, unaware of her true intentions. Inch by inch, she crept up until her fingertips stopped over his eye. A bright light flashed over her own, blinding her before everything turned black...

 

* * *

 

_Amelia's sight returned and for a moment, she thought it was her running down the hall. That was until noticing the edges of her vision fuzzy and jagged like the time when she had witnessed Madam Red's memories. The Angel was seeing the world as Ciel had during that tragic time but came broken pieces._

 

“ _Somebody!” a young Ciel shouted as he searched different rooms in the manor. “Hey~! Where did everyone go?!”_

 

_He ran more but had to stop for breath..The sound of his dog growling and then a horrible yelp came from around the corner. He continued running until reaching the door it came behind. The young Earl slammed open the door to the dark room. In front of him was his dog, dead, laying in a puddle of his blood._

 

“ _Sebastian...?” Ciel called, kneeling down to touch his body. He pulled his hands away and saw the blood covered them then. Glancing to the side, child Ciel noticed a familiar strand of golden hair. Following it, he discovered his mother and father, dead as well, holding each other._

 

“ _Father! Mother!” he cried; Amelia felt his terror run through her. He ran out of the room then. “Someone help me! Everyone's going to die!”_

 

_The scene changed to see Mr. Tanaka standing at the end of other hall._

 

“ _Tanaka! Help me!”_

 

“ _You must not come over here!” the older man warned, turning to the boy. “Please run away. Lord Ciel..This is all too awful for-!” Blood spurted the man's mouth before he fell forward. The shadowy image of a man with a bloody knife was reveal behind Tanaka. Suddenly, a hand covered Ciel's eyes as he called for the house steward. Pain shot through both him and the young woman as something struck the boy's head before going black again._

 

“ _Let's take him with us. He'll fetch a good price. There's this thing called idle curiosity and it's got deep pockets.”_

 

_The black parted like curtains and showed bars along with a sleazy looking old man with an younger one._

 

“ _Ohh..what have we here!” said the old man._

 

“ _Rare, right?” said the other._

 

_The old man turned and handed the seller a handful of gold coins. “This more than two persons' worth!”_

 

“ _Cheers, Guv.”_

 

_Black filled again along with a voice._

 

“ _I shall brand you with the mark of the noble beast.”_

 

“ _Ahhh~!” screamed Ciel and Amelia together. Hot fire burned into their skins and it seemed to pulled the young woman out of his mind and hover over him like a ghost instead. He was chained and held down by hands as some stranger branded a symbol of two snakes wrapped around a stick into his lower back. Now his thoughts came aloud around her like a narrator to a story._

 

“ _ **Let me out. Let me out. Let me out of here.”**_

 

“ _See, you've gotten so much lovelier now.”_

 

“ _ **It hurts. It's all dirty. I want to go home.”**_

 

_Ciel was huddled in the corner of a cage; chained by the ankle._

 

“ _ **Father. Mother. God. Please.”**_

 

_People in feathered masks and black clothing stood before his cage._

 

“ _Now let us begin the noble mass once more this evening.”_

 

_Ciel, still huddled in the corner with his head in his arms, was filthy and covered with bruises and cuts._

 

“ _ **Why? Why must we be—!”**_

 

_His blue eyes slowly looked up as he trembled, knowing more pain was to come._

 

“ _ **No one's coming to save me.”**_

 

_The boy laid, chained to an altar, as a masked man raised a knife above him. The blade came down, stabbing and slicing into him repeatedly. Amelia's mind was then find with ominous thoughts and feeling of pure hate. So much that it felt like her head was going to split in two._

 

“ _ **There is no such thing as God in this world!!!”**_

 

“ _ **KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!!!”**_

 

“ _Oh?” said a familiar voice. “What a tiny master this is.” A dark aura filled the air as a demon in black and stiletto boots appeared. The Angel knew that aura for she had felt it not to long ago._

 

“ _Sebastian..” she thought since she could not speak. He looked just like the demon she had seen in the vision back at the Vanel manor and once again, that feeling of wanting to go to him came to her. The cult members gasped and awed at his dark beauty._

 

“ _You have summoned me.” he said, walking up to the bloody altar where Ciel laid. “That fact will not change for all eternity and the sacrifice that has been made will never return.”_

 

_He smiled a fanged grin, placing a long nailed black finger to his lips. “Now! Make your choice.”_

 

_Ciel's eyes opened and the contract burned in one of them. “I command you!!”_

 

“ _ **KILL THEM ALL!”**_

 

* * *

 

Turquoise eyes snapped open and her hand pulled back quickly. Amelia placed it against her chest and gripped the cotton fabric there. Ciel looked up at her and eyes widen at the sight. Blood tears ran down her cheek, dripping on the white shirt she wore. Her frail looking body trembled like a skittish animal. The young Earl stood before running into her bathroom to receive a wet cloth. He returned and found Pluto and Hemingway had woken. He sat next to her, seeming surprisingly human, as he held the young woman in his arms. A protective growl escaped his lips as Ciel stepped closer to them. She touched the shapeshifter's face, silently telling it was all right. The demon dog whimpered and let go of her but stayed by her side. The Earl sat down quietly beside her and proceeded to wipe clean her face. No words were exchanged until the mess was gone.

 

“Amelia..why did you do that?” Ciel questioned. She bit her lip as more tears came; this time were normal ones.

 

“I..I wanted..to see what you went through..” she uttered, not meeting his eyes.

 

“You already knew how horrible it was.” he told, “So, what really possessed you to do such a foolish thing?”

 

The time traveler covered her face in her hands. “I thought since I couldn't remove mine, I'll remove yours.” she sobbed, “I hate seeing how that past haunts your every move. I want to coddle you every time you have that sad, distance look on your face. I..just want to see you smile and be truly happy for once.”

 

Ciel was speechless. Many times, he had be told by people that cared about him that they wished they could take away the pain that time had caused him. But never had it affected him the way the young woman's words did. He wanted to take away her pain as well. He wanted to hold her in his arms when the nightmares of her former life troubled her. Amelia was the only person he wanted to take care of and do kind gestures for..Only her..

 

“Amelia..” he uttered, taking hold of her wrists.

 

He moved away her hands from her tear-stained face. She looked at him with worry and he couldn't help but give her a sad smile. The young man leaned forward, placing a kiss on the inside of one of her wrists before doing the other. The young woman's body was then pulled toward Ciel where her lips met his. He kissed her slow and sweet that she felt like she was drowning in it. The Earl gently pushed her back against the bed, laying half beside her and half on top of her. Her wrists were still held in his hands though she wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his hair. His lips released hers to travel down to her neck, placing small kisses there. She turned her head, giving him more access. Her face brushed against something, causing her to open her eyes and be greeted by red eyes and white shaggy hair.

 

“Uh, Ciel..”

 

“Hmm?” he hummed against her throat.

 

“Pluto's staring.” she deadpanned. Ciel looked up at the demon dog, who laid beside them watching. He had forgotten that he was there. He had been so caught up in his feelings for the young woman. Amelia went to sit up and the Earl released his hold on her.

 

“I forgot he was in here..” he said, narrowing his eyes annoyingly at the demon dog.

 

“Don't be mean to him.” the time traveler reprimanded lightly, “It's probably a good thing he was here before..” A light blush formed on her cheeks. “Anyway, we need to get some sleep.” They all crawled into bed—Amelia in the middle with Ciel on her right, Pluto on her left and Hemingway at the end of the bed. The demon dog cuddled up next to her, resting his head on her chest.

 

Ciel glared at him. “I think he's doing this just to annoy me.”

 

“Chill, Ciel. No need to be jealous of the shapeshifter.” she joked, “I'm not into bestiality.”

 

“Demon dog, Devil or human, I'll still be covetous.” he told.

 

Amelia laughed. “You're just as bad as Sebastian.”

 

A smile quirked on the Earl's lips. “Goodnight, Amelia.”

 

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Goodnight, Lord Earl.”

 

“Dear God, Lau is becoming a bad influence on you.” he groaned, rolling over. The time traveler just chuckled. For a few moments, she watched him fall into a deep sleep. Amelia thought briefly back to their short intimate scene. She felt like a bit of a tart, doing those things with both Sebastian and Ciel. Even more so when she didn't want to stop it and just chose one. The question that had surface when she was with Sebastian appeared again.

 

“ _Would it be so bad if I chose to keep them both?"_

 

“..I don't think so..” she whispered, leaning against Ciel's back. “..I don't think so at all..”

 


	30. Up to the Gills in Curry & Secrets

 

Another new day at the Phantomhive townhouse had begun early for the butler Sebastian Michaelis, who was hard at work on creating a competing curry to Agni's. As he cooked, the door to the kitchen opened and revealed the three servants.

 

Baldo yawned, still sleepy. “Sebastian, yer up awful early.” he said, “What the heck you makin' at this hour?”

 

“That would be curry.” he answered, still working.

 

“Huh, ain't that a rare sight.” commented the Chef, “What kinda curry?”

 

“With Prince Soma still in residence and all, I think perhaps chicken curry might be best.” the butler replied while reading from a _Terry, Indian Cooking_ recipe book. “Though I have not made it of ten in the past, since young master is not fond of spicy foods..” He placed down the book before clapping his hand once. “Now then.” He begun putting together the dish and an hour and thirty minutes created a British-style Bengali Chicken Curry.

 

“Waah!” Finny said when Sebastian finished, “Looks yummy! Smells delish too!”

 

“With a curry like this,” Baldo told, throwing his arm around the demon. “That Agni feller doesn't stand a chance!”

 

—So it seemed..

 

“ _YUCK!!”_ At the dinning table, Sebastian, Ciel, Amelia and Lau all turned to look at the prince.

 

“Was it not to your taste?” questioned the butler with a frown.

 

Soma flinched. “I-It's not that..It's just very different from the curry that I always eat in India, so well..” he rambled, “..And this is good in its own way..um..”

 

“It is fine.” Sebastian reassured, “Please continue.”

 

“Phew..First, the flavor is weak and it has no aroma.” Soma told, “Not to mention, it's gritty, so the texture is rough on the tongue. This doesn't count as curry.”

 

“Hmm..How odd.” the demon said thoughtfully, “Even after I used the best curry powder available..”

 

“Curry powder?” the young Indian echoed, perplexed. “What is that?”

 

“It a bottle with a bunch of Indian spices used to make curry that's blended together.” Amelia explained.

 

“I've never seen anything like that in India,” he replied, “And Agni didn't use it either.. At least as far as I know..Yes, spices determine the color and heat of curry, but what is most important is their flavor. When they aren't freshly ground, their aroma evaporates. At my palace, I have _masalchi_ dedicated to that task alone.”

 

“So in other words, using something like curry powder, in which have been ground up prior to being packaged and sold, is out of the question.” Sebastian summed.

 

“Yes, and depending on what he put into it, the soup of Agni's curry would look and tasted different.” added Soma “I think he chose and blended the spices to complement the ingredients. Then we must track down fresh spices of the best quality.”

 

“In that, West has the advantage.” Ciel said, “His company controls the distribution, so he can secure the best of the bunch for himself.”

 

“I fear we are running short on time.” the demon stated, “Let us find ourselves some traders..” They all glanced at Lau..who was the branch manager of a trading company.

 

“Hm?” he said, noticing them staring.

 

_ Two Days Later _

 

Bags and bags full of different kinds of Indian spices covered the backyard of the townhouse. Sebastian, Amelia, Baldo and Finny helped carried them into the kitchen.

 

“Amazing!” said Soma, looking at all of them. “I've seen all of these back home in my country!”

 

“Each one has such a beguiling perfume.” Sebastian noted, smelling some. “These spices are indeed the finest money can buy.”

 

“Oh, the trouble I had to go through to get these!” gushed Lau, mock dramatically. “To have me collect this all in the span of a day. What a slave driver, you are, Lord Earl!”

 

“But we greatly appreciate what you did, Lau-san!” Amelia told, hugging him before moving to grab another spice bag.

 

“I suppose even you have your uses in times like these.” smirked Ciel.

 

“Well, having the Funtom Corporation owe me one is hardly a bad thing.” the Asian stated to them.

 

“Prince Soma.” Sebastian suddenly called, gaining the younger man's attention. “As only you know the taste of Mister Agni's godly curry, may I depend on your guidance as to flavor and so forth?”

 

“That's fine with me, but..” He pointed a finger at the bags of spices. “Can you, an Englishman, manage to use all these spices?” The demon stared at him blankly, unnerving the prince that he hid behind the young master. “Ah! No, I mean-I'm not making fun of you! Just it must be hard since you're not used to them..”

 

“I am much obliged by your concern. I think I shall need sometime, but let us go about this steadily and see where it takes us.” the butler smiled, placing a hand over his heart. “I beg your patience until the curry is complete.” He then headed back inside to prepare.

 

“Will he really be okay? I'm a tad worried..” the Indian inquired.

 

“We'll just have to wait and see.” responded the Earl, walking away with the Angel.

 

* * *

 

“My apologies for having kept you waiting.” Soma turned from his card game with the others to look at the butler, surprised. Sebastian strolled over with the metal food cart and lifted up one of the curry plates.

 

“I present you with a curry of tender chicken stewed with spices and savor of onions.” the demon told, placing down in front of the astonished prince. “I topped it off simply with some coriander and yogurt.”

 

“You're already done?” he exclaimed, “It's only been about two hours since you began—”

 

The butler sighed remorsefully. “Yes, it unfortunately took me _a full two hours_. Please forgive me for forcing you to wait for so long.”

 

Amelia chuckled lightly as she reached over to take a card from the pile. “You're being over-dramatic again, Sebastian.” He smirked over at her, knowing she was only teasing him.

 

“This aroma, it's..” the young Indian sniffed the air, taking in the scent. “..Almost like Agni's curry. How in the world..and in such a short time..!”

 

“It was simple.” Sebastian's smirk changing to a smile. “ _I just sampled all of the spices._ ”

 

“Each and every one of them?!” Soma shouted bluntly, “The whole lot?”

 

“Yes. To return to the point at hand, I then blended the spices to match the fragrance of the curry Mister Agni cooked for breakfast the other day as closely as possible.”

 

“That's all it took to recreate the aroma?”  
  


“My sense of smell is a _tad_ better than that of _most humans_.” Sebastian stated, hinting at his supernatural abilities.

 

“Come, come, your highness.” Lau told, “'It's better to get down to work than to worry about it,' as they say. Why not have a bite first?”

 

“Y-Yes, all right.” he agreed, his tone slightly wary.

 

“Time to eat!” the Asian announced happily, scooping up some curry. “This aroma is very different from the last. The spices present an extraordinary bouquet.” Taking a bite, his face brighten right away. “My, this is delicious! The flavor of the freshly ground spices whets your appetite and the steamed chicken is so tender, it practically melts in your mouth!”

 

“Prince Soma, what do you think?” the Devil asked, more concern about his comment than the trader.

 

He shook his head. “This won't do. The aroma is well and good, but..the taste is whole other story.”

 

Sebastian gave a pondering expression. “Hmm, is that so? Then let us try a spice blend that has a similar aroma but will create a different taste.”

 

“If only there was even one thing I knew about the way Agni prepares his curry..” Soma uttered with clenched fists. “But I, utterly ignorant as I am, can not do anything for you, no matter how much I should like. And once again here I am, having to depend on you lot.” He pressed a hand to his face as his voice became more distraught. “Someone like me should just—” A gloved hand patted his shoulder then.

 

“Please do not berate yourself so.” the demon said with a benign smile, “There are yet things that only Prince Soma can do.” After that, he requested that the young man follow him to the kitchen. What was to be presented to him was something extremely unexpected. Three long rows of silver pots full that were filled with different varieties of curry to taste. The prince stared with widen eyes at them as the butler spoke.

 

“Here, I have made a selection of curries that have a similar aroma but differ in flavor. Please sample them and choose the one that tastes most like Mister Agni's curry.”

 

Soma was still in shock as he yelled, “You made them all? By yourself?”

 

“Yes.” Sebastian responded simply. He then proceed to prepare a plate of one of the curries. “I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. Wherever would we be if I was unable to manage something as simple as this?”

 

“Probably up shit-outta-luck creek with no paddle.” Amelia commented in a dead tone as she stepped into the kitchen. She paused when noticing the rows of curry. “Geez, that's a lot of curry! Sebby, you're not really having him try every one of those, are you?”

 

“Indeed, I am.” he told her, “We have to find the right curry quickly or we won't make the deadline.”

 

“You're such a sadist.” she stared, serious.

 

“I know.” he just beamed, earning a shake of the head from her. “Now, Prince Soma, are you ready to begin?”

 

“B-But..I don't think I can eat all of this myself..”

 

“Your cooperation is necessary as I stated before so that we find that divine curry as soon as possible.”

 

The young man stared at the plate. “Urgh..” he groaned before building up his courage. “V-Very well! I shall eat as much curry as necessary if my eating curry is use to you!”

 

“We'll have some too!” the three idiotic servants shouted, appearing out of nowhere with spoons raised above them.

 

“Then I wish you a good luck, Soma.” the time traveler encouraged, taking a cookie from the biscuit jar. She then strolled back to the kitchen entrance.

 

“W-Wait! Aren't you going to help too?” he asked.

 

“Sorry, but I've had my fill of curry. Plus, eating that much in one day can kill someone and I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet.” she replied with a smirk, opening the door. “Ta-ta for now.”

 

She walked out then. Her words brought down the Indian's courage some but it didn't stop him from sampling. He gave his honest answer for every one he tried. One had been too heavy and spicy; another had been not hot enough. One had made him almost heave because the taste was too much. After that, he collapsed against the center table, having enough. The other servants except Finny had gave up after the third dish.

 

“I think I'm full up to the gills with curry..”he moaned.

 

“Come, the next curry awaits.” Sebastian told, ignoring the young man's whining. The butler set down a the new dish in front of him. “I added cardamom and garlic this time.” Soma glanced that it with widen golden eyes.

 

He sat up quickly, staring at the curry. “Th-This curry is different from all the others I've had today..”

 

The demon gave him a questioning look as he watched the prince take a bite. As the flavor touched his tongue, a vision of a familiar place appeared in front of his eyes. A brightly lit room with decorative wallpaper. Beautiful women danced around his while he sat on the floor with various food before him. Soma soon realized that he was back home in his palace. Expecting Agni to be next to him like always, he whipped his head to the right. The vision then faded back to the Phantomhive kitchen where it was Sebastian who stood beside him with a tea kettle in his hand. Crimson eyes once again the young Indian another quizzical glance.

 

“Prince..Soma?”

 

“This curry..it tastes very much like the curry I used to always eat..just like Agni's curry!”

 

“You did it, Mister Sebastian!” Finny cheered.

 

“That's our butler for ya!” Baldo praised, throwing his arm around the demon.

 

“Still, to have to go to such great lengths to achieve the right blend of spices..” Sebastian said, pondering.

 

“But it's still not quite right.” Everyone turned to the foreigner. “The taste, the aroma, the heat are indeed the same as Agni's. However.. _something is still missing_!”

 

“And that _something_ would be?” the Devil inquired with a slight exasperated tone.

 

Soma groaned, closing his eyes in thought. “To answer your question..Hm, how should I put it?” he struggled for the right response. “Maybe that the savoriness and the flavor of Agni's curry are more profound..” He looked back at the butler then. “Yes, that's it! The body! This curry lacks body!”

 

“Body?” Sebastian repeated, looking down at him. “Is that it?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Soma stammered from his closeness. The butler leaned back to his normal height and placed a hand against his chin, thinking.

 

“The taste must be the same, but the body deeper? How vague..” he thought, “Giving themselves to senses that are indescribably nonsensical and impossible to understand—this is why creatures called humans are-”

 

“In a spot of trouble, are we?” Sebastian turned to see his master and the Asian standing in the doorway. The Earl stepped into the room, stopping at the table. “So, how goes it?”

 

“Young master, the kitchen is no place for you..” the Devil said in a disapproving tone. He ignored his servant's comment, dipping a finger in the current sampling.

 

“Three days till the curry fair, hm?” Ciel smirked, licking the sauce off. “Do the best you can and keep at your research.” Turning away, he headed back to the door and called over his shoulder. “Ahh, yes, that reminds me. I would like Gateau au Chocolat for my afternoon snack. Bring it to me later.”

 

The butler bowed silently and then uttered, “Very good, sir.” His master simpered at him before strolling into the hall and disappearing with Lau following closed behind. He straighten, staring at the swinging door.

 

“Agh~! Man, I ate like a pig.” the chef groaned, “Maybe I oughta go do some exercises for the digestion or somethin'.”

 

“I'll go out too!” the gardener exclaimed merrily, “Into the garden! Come with me, your Highness!”

 

“All right. Lead the way then.” he agreed, standing from the table.

 

“I have to get the laundry, I do!” the maid remembered, standing as well.

 

“Everyone.” They paused, glancing back at the demon. The air suddenly felt ominous as he looked over at them with a smile. “The next curry will be ready momentarily.” Their faces all turned to horror at the news.

 

“I-I can't fit anymore in my belly, I just can't!” Soma told, panicking.

 

“You have ten minutes to digest whatever you have left in there.” the Devil ordered.

 

* * *

 

“Dear, oh dear.” commented the trader while the two walked down the hall, “You make it sound as though you want Master Butler to fail, Lord Earl.”

 

“Heh. Hardly. But..” the young master replied, amused. “Even more than obtaining the Royal Warrant,” He glanced back that the older man with a smile. “Wouldn't seeing that butler lose be just that much more fun?” Lau just chuckled with a soft shrug.

 

“Why, my lord, just look at you..You're positively glowing~! What a bully you are, haha.” he teased.

 

“Shut up.” growled the younger. He paused at the piano room when hearing the strumming of a guitar.

 

“Ah..Miss Amelia is hard at work again” Lau said before sighing, “What dedication she has for her music. That is a rare find, I must say.”

 

“It's time for my lesson with her. Excuse me, Lau.” Ciel told, opening the dark wood door.

 

“All right.” he smiled, walking pass the young man. “ _Have fun in there, Lord Earl._ ”

 

His comment made said person blush and give a heated glare at his back. Once the Asian was gone, the young master went into the room. Amelia sat Indian-style on the piano bench with the acoustic guitar she had at Chamber's party. Today, she was dressed in her striped shirt and jeans; the white Doc Marten boots had been taken off and now sat on the beside the bench. He glanced at her bare dainty feet with the toes painted a violet color that matched her fingers. A chuckle escaped him as the toes wiggled to the rhythm the young woman was playing. The Earl could stare at her all day if he had the time. Finally sensing his presence, she looked over at him still standing by the closed door.

 

“You're late.” she told, serious.

 

“Sorry about that.” he apologized casually, strolling towards her now. “I stopped by the kitchen to tell Sebastian what I wanted for my afternoon snack.”

 

A smile broke her stern expression. “Let me guess, it was something sweet, eh?” A slight nod answered her with a smile as well. “Tsk, tsk. Your teeth are going to fall out before you even hit twenty, Bocchan.”

 

“Well, I could move off of _those_ sweets..” Ciel said, stopping in front of her. One of his finger went under her chin then and lifted it, having her stare right into his sly face. Bringing his face a tad closer to hers, he whispered. “And have this right before me which is far more sweeter.”

 

“You're as bad as Sebastian.” the time traveler stated blankly. The young man laughed, removing his finger. She turned, grabbing sheets of music notes from on top of the piano keys. “Well, if you're done flirting, let's start the lesson.”

 

“You seem cranky now.” the Earl noted, sitting down beside her.

 

“Blame the dreams and their broken messages.” she responded, “The last one I had has my mind in a tornado of questions and answers to seek.”

 

“What was it about?” She glanced at him, taking in his face. It was definitely no coincidence that the boy in the memory had looked just like Ciel. There was indeed a deeper and hidden reason to her dark past that revolved around him and her...and possibly Sebastian.

 

“Let's not talk about it right now and just focus on the lesson.” the Angel told softly as her turquoise eyes look down at her notes.

 

“Sure..” Ciel said, staring at her. _“She's hiding something..”_

 

“It took me a couple of days but I finally finished writing the cords to one of my favorite songs.” she informed, placing the strap of the guitar over his shoulder. “I want you to try and play them. They're not that complex, so you should be okay in understanding them.” Standing up, Amelia went to retrieve his music sheet stand that he had left in there. Once it was placed in front of him, his blue eye skimmed the musical notes.

 

“You wrote the lyrics on here too?”

 

“Uh-huh. They'll help you understand the rhythm the cords make that create the flow of the song. If you want, I can sing them as you play?”

 

He then placed his right hand's fingers on the beginning cords and posed his left at the center of the instrument. “Okay..” he breathed before strumming his fingers over the strings. The time traveler smiled and sung along with his playing.

 

**[Amelia]**

 

_It's a good thing tears never_

_Show in the pouring rain_

_As if a good thing ever could_

_Make up for all the pain_

_There'll be no last chance to promise_

_To never mess is up again_

_Just a sweet pain of watching_

_Your back as you walk_

_As I'm watching you walk away_

 

_And now you're gone_

_It's like an echo in my head_

_And I remember every word you said_

 

Ciel was surprisingly playing very well. Not yet had he fumbled over the cord change which she was happy for. Amelia closed her eyes and was about sing the next verse when something unexpected happen..

 

**[Ciel]**

 

_It's a cruel thing you'll never_

_Know all the ways I tried_

_It's a hard thing faking a smile_

_When I feel like I'm falling apart inside_

 

_And now you're gone_

_It's like an echo in my head_

_And I remember every word you said_

 

The Earl had started singing the lines, reading them off of the sheet. The time traveler stared at him, watching him sing. His voice sounded amazing—a voice she never would have came from her friend.

 

He paused, catching her staring. “What?”

 

The Angel blushed. “Y-Your voice..It sounds wonderful.”

 

Red tinted his cheek then, glancing down. “T-Thank you. I used to sing with my mother when she was alive. It's been so long since I have, I thought I'd forgotten how to.”

 

“No one ever forgets how to sing, Bocchan.” she smiled warmly, “They just misplace it for awhile or sometimes forever unfortunately.”

 

“Hmm..I guess it's because I haven't felt at ease in so long like I was then.” he stated, smiling at her suddenly. “You're the reason I can now.” The blush on her cheek darken and she stammered in embarrassment.

 

“Uh, the lesson isn't over yet.” she ordered, sounding strict like a schoolteacher. “Back to playing, young master.”

 

He smirked. “Yes, Miss Robinson.” She sighed soundlessly as he looked away. Her words unnerved her and caught her off-guard. Ciel continued playing and she sung the next lines.

 

**[Amelia]**

 

_And you never were_

_And you never will be mine_

_No, you were never were_

_And you never will be mine._

 

“You sing the next part.” the young woman told him, grinning. He nodded with a smile.

 

**[Ciel]**

 

_For the first time_

_There is no mercy in your eyes_

_And the cold winds_

_Hitting my face and you're gone_

_And you're walking away, away_

 

**[Amelia & Ciel]**

 

_And I am helpless sometimes_

_Wishing's just no good_

_Cause you don't see me_

_Like I wish you would_

 

_Cause you never were_

_And you never will be mine_

_No, you never were_

_And you never will be mine_

 

Their voices together blended well with the lyrics and rhythm. As they kept singing, the smiles on their faces grew. Both of the young man and woman loved how they sounded together.

 

_There's a moment to seize_

_Every time that we meet_

_But you always_

_Keep passing me by_

 

_But you never were_

_And you never will be mine_

_No, you never were_

_And you never will be mine_

 

_There's a moment to seize_

_Every time that we meet_

_But you always_

_Keep passing me by_

 

_But you never were_

_And you never will be mine_

 

Once the song was done, Ciel and Amelia opened their eyes, not knowing theirs had both closed while singing. Their faces were now inches apart and they stared into each others' eyes. Slender, pale fingers lifted to the Earl's face, stopping under the edge of his eyepatch. Her sea-colored eyes asked for permission and the other nodded. She slid two fingers beneath it, slowly pushing the patch off. Soon, it fell from his head and onto the tile floor; his contract staring at her now. The time traveler cupped his cheek, causing his eyes to close again and a sigh of content to slide pass his lips.

 

“I wish I could have seen those deep blue eyes of yours as she did..” she whispered in a sigh, stroking her thumb over the eyelid covering the purple one.

 

The young master looked at her then with confusion. “What-”

 

“My lord.” The two looked away and towards the open door. Sebastian stood there with the metal cart that held his afternoon snack.

 

“Your snack is ready.” he finished, staring at them.

 

“I-I have to go feed Loki, Pluto, and Hemingway now.” Amelia stood, removing her hand from her friend's face. He shivered from the absence of her warm touch. She gather her guitar and notes before walking to the door. Pausing, the young woman placed a hand on the demon's arm and looked up at him. He nodded, placing his gloved one over hers briefly. A thankful smile formed on her lips and she turned away, leaving the piano room. The butler glanced at his master, seeing him pick up his eyepatch.

 

“Will you be eating your snack in here or in the parlor?”

 

“In the parlor. I need to talk to you privately.” The Earl stood and exited the room as well. Once they were in the privacy of the townhouse's study, did Ciel speak again.

 

“Amelia is hiding something about her recent memory.” he stated, sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace. Sebastian stilled for a moment before continuing to place the cake down on the end table. His action did not go unnoticed by his lord, whose eyes narrowed a bit.

 

“Sebastian, you know something, don't you?”

 

The Devil headed back to the cart. “I might.”

 

“I command you to tell be what it is.” Ciel ordered.

 

“I cannot.” Sebastian replied quickly.

 

Ciel's mismatched eyes widen. “What?”

 

Crimson ones glanced back at him. “I cannot. I promised her I wouldn't and I don't wish to lose her trust in me.” He looked away and towards the window where the snowy backyard could be seen. “Plus, her request and orders hold the same power over me as our contract.”

 

“Is it because she is an Angel?”

 

His raven-colored head shook no. “Something different that if I tell now will break that promise.” The butler looked to his master once again. “But do not worry, young master. Amelia promised to tell you everything once she discovers the answer.”

 

“Well, if she doesn't, I order you to tell me no matter if it ruins her trust in you.” the Earl stated rigorously, glaring at him as he hated being left out. “Understood?”

 

The demon bowed reluctantly. “Yes..my lord..”

 

* * *

 

Night has fell and the kitchen of the townhouse was like a battlefield. The bodies of the idiotic trio and the prince were passed out on the floor as if dead; their stomachs sticking out and stuffed. Piles of messy plates, spoons, and pots covered the table. Sebastian sighed, staring down at the pot in his hands.

 

“What could be missing from this curry?” he said before thinking to himself, _“Thanks to the day's experiments, I now understand how to blend spices to achieve color, heat, and flavor. Furthermore, I have grasped that fruits lend to sweetness and lightness, yogurt to acidity, and dairy products to mildness of taste. But despite all that, the_ _ **deepness**_ _of Mister Agni's divine curry remains something separate altogether..”_ He looked over at the mess then and sighed once more.

 

“This will never do. Before I can even get started on the preparations for tomorrow morning, I have this much washing-up to see to.”

 

“I'll help you.” Glancing pass his shoulder, he discovered Amelia standing there. She smiled at him.

 

“That is kind of you, Amelia.” the butler told, “But I can manage on my own.”

 

“Well, at least let me help move them to the sink with you.” she pouted.

 

He smiled. “All right, that seems fair enough.” When all of it was carried and placed by the sink, Sebastian began washing them while the young woman watched, sitting on top of the counter.

 

“So, did you guys find the right curry yet?”

 

“We did but Prince Soma said it was missing something..”

 

The Angel tilted her head to the side. “Really? What's wrong with it?”

 

“The problem lies with _the body.._ ” the Devil stated, “Without destroying the intricate blends of the many spices, it must take the curry to new heights of taste. But does such an ingredient even exist?”

 

Amelia shrugged. “Who knows? But I'm sure you'll find whatever it is in no time.” she replied, looking down for a second. She paused before reaching passed the butler. “Oh, look! Chocolate!”

 

Sebastian stared at her as she unwrapped the candy bar and took a bit of the bitter sweetness, humming in content. He grasped the hand that held the chocolate suddenly, pulling it away from her mouth. The young woman frowned and was about to complain when his soft lips crashed against hers. Her face flushed and her turquoise eyes widen in shock, only to soon droop half-way close. As quickly as it happen, the kiss ended.

 

“Amelia,” he uttered with a smile and a lick of his lips. “Thank you.”

 

“Uh, y-you're welcome..” she stuttered, trying to clear her foggy mind. “..What did I do again?”

 

“By noticing this.” Sebastian answered, taking a bite of the chocolate.

 

* * *

 

“What was that?!” Soma exclaimed, “You've created a divine curry? In just one night, you've found a way to give it that kind of body?” He and the others sat at the dinning table for their morning breakfast.

 

“Just in my own way, but..yes.” Sebastian replied, lifting up the tray top to reveal improved dish. He then placed it in front of the young man. “Please have a taste.” The prince was skeptical for the curry looked the same as yesterday. But even so, he still tried it. Like before, he was sucked into a vision but this one was different. Now, he stood in a magnificent ballroom that was filled with people dancing. Though it was not the same as his palace, Soma felt at home. He pondered why until seeing the reason—an English woman and an Indian man were dancing together joyously.

 

“ _I see..This curry foes not simply copy Agni's..”_ he thought, _“This is Indian curry with a particularly ingenuity thrown in.”_ His stunned expression soften to a pleased smile. _“The two don't clash..but instead, melt together tenderly.”_ The vision faded and he was back in the dinning room.

 

“What do you think?” the butler asked.

 

“This isn't Agni's divine curry.” he responded, “But the complex savoriness created by the spices in the Indian curry remains the same..while flavoring that only an Englishman could devise brings out a whole new kind of body in the dish. _This curry is worthy of being called divine in ts own right. It was delicious, khansama._ ” Ciel Amelia, and Lau stared in surprise while the demon just smiled.

 

“But how did you manage to get it right in the span of an evening?” The Devil reached into his coat, pushing out a Funtom bitter chocolate bar.

 

“With this.” he stated.

 

“Th-that's chocolate!” the three men shouted.

 

“The cacao of which chocolate is comprised was originally used as spice due to its uniquely aromatic and savory flavor.” Sebastian explained, “Along with cacao, fats and oils, milk, and sugar are masterfully blended to create chocolate, which in turn contributes a rich body to curry.”

 

“Moreover, Funtom's chocolate, being top-quality as it is, contains the purest cacao. One would be hard pressed to find something better than this chocolate to make the ultimate curry, I daresay.” he continued. His eyes moved to look from Amelia and Ciel. “I realized this as Amelia noticed the chocolate I used from making the young master's requested Gateau au Chocolat. Thus you both ended up assisting me.” The time traveler blushed and the Earl tsked angrily under his breath.

 

“Amazing, Ciel! Your _khansama_ has caught up to divine curry in just one week!” Soma praised excitedly, “Maybe he can win against Agni!”

 

“I hate to break it to you,” Ciel announced, “But this won't be enough to beat them. _'Catching up'_ and _'winning'_ are two different things entirely. You've only just gotten to where you can compete equally with Agni and his curry of the Gods. Right, Sebastian?”

 

“Just so, sir.” he nodded, smirking. “That is _currently_ where I stand.”

 

“That face..” Lau smiled, resting his chin on his folded hands. “Have an ace up your sleeve, do you, Master Butler?”

 

“Indeed.” said person smiled back.

 

“You'd better not be lying, you know?” the young master told.

 

“Oh, come on. Why would he be lying?” the Angel questioned, rolling her eyes. “You ordered him to win no matter what, so he will because Sebby's _capable_ to.”

 

“Thank you, Amelia and I have never told a lie, my lord.” the Devil responded, simpering. “I shall obtain the royal warrant for Funtom Corporation. I stake my title as butler to the Phantomhive household upon it!”

 

* * *

 

“Agni.” West acknowledged the man before him, “All done, hm?”

 

“Yes..” he answered, holding a covered dish. “..It's perfect. This will be my curry.” He lifted the lid to reveal a seafood curry using a rare blue lobster.

 

“Bengal's specialty is seafood.” the Englishman said, “Likewise, your specialty's shellfish curry.” A confident grin formed on his lips. “But this time, we're not using any old prawns. We're using that noblewoman!” He leaned back in his chair, picking two sheets of paper and looking over them.

 

“And thanks to you, all my rival have withdrawn from the competition.” West stated, tossing the papers back on the desk. “The other participants are unheard of third-rate brands and a toy company popular with children.” Agni's blue-gray eyes widen as he picked up the paper and skimmed down the list for a familiar name, only to find it.

 

“ _Funtom Corporation.”_ he thought with surprise, _“Perhaps my prince is—”_

 

“Nn? What's with that face?” the other man asked, “Don't worry. No one can beat us.”

 

The khansama closed his eyes in pain. _“My prince..”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Be Mine [Robyn cover] by Erik Hassle and Ellie Goulding


	31. It's More than just a Warrant We're competing For

 

It was finally the big day—The Curry Competition. It was well into the afternoon and the resident of the Phantomhive townhouse were getting ready for the occasion. Sebastian placed the final piece to his lord's ensemble. Straightening and taking a step back, he allowed Ciel to walk over to the large, golden wood-polished mirror on the wall, inspecting himself. The outfit he had chosen made him appear as an extravagantly-clad Royal Guard for Her Majesty.

 

The butler sauntered up behind the young man. “Is this outfit in worn deference to the Queen as well, my lord?” he noted.

 

“Never mind the unnecessary chitchat.” the Earl told, “I take it you _really_ can beat Agni?”

 

“Of course.” the demon reassured once more, simpering. “I swore on the name of Phantomhive that I would win the Royal Warrant.”

 

Ciel was about to reply when the door to his bedroom burst open, revealing Amelia. The two men stared as they took in her attire for the event. The top part of her torso was dressed in high-necked, black sheer top with long sleeves. A brooch with a skeleton woman fasten the neck of the top closed. Over that was a silver colored silk corset with black lace running down the front. Her bottoms were puffy, black baby doll short shorts. Fishnets with black bows that had the same brooch attached to them as on her neck covered the creamy skin of her slender legs. To finish off the ensemble—decorated, brown ankle-high heeled boots with chains and a heart locket. The narrow heel was shaped to resemble that of a skeleton key. The young woman stood in the doorway; hands on her hips and a stern expression.

 

“Guys, it's almost three o'clock.” she said hurriedly, tapping her foot. “We have to be at the Crystal Place before three-thirty!”

 

“A-Amelia, where on bloody earth did you get that outfit?” the young master exclaimed; a tint of red forming on his cheeks.

 

“Oh, this? Do you like it? That lady tailor Lizzie goes to, Miss Nina, made it for me.” Amelia replied, doing a twirl. “She did the design I sent to her perfectly! What an awesome woman..but a little touchy, if you ask me.. ”

 

“You are not going out like that, especially if Her Majesty is going to be there!” Ciel scolded frantically, “You're showing far too much leg. That's consider indecent during this time, you know!”

 

“Oh, poppy-cock! The ways of the world change every era. I'm just doing it earlier than most.” the time traveler stated, flipping her long strand over her shoulder dismissively. “Women shouldn't be held back to be quiet, little housewives covered under dreary dresses but something that show one's inner and outer sex appeal and freedom, hmph!”

 

“..Since when have you become a feminist?” her friend deadpanned.

 

“I must say, I agree with you completely, Amelia.” Sebastian allied, strolling up to her. When near, he leaned down so his face was inches from her. “Particularly when it shows you as such, haha.”

 

“Enough flattery. Just hurry and get both of your asses downstairs right now.” she smirked before turning on her heel and sauntering out the door. The Devil grinned as his crimson eyes followed after her until she was out of sight. He turned to look at his fluster lord.

 

“Did you really wish for her to change, young master?” The Earl looked away before hurrying pass the demon to the door. Pausing for a moment, he responded.

 

“Not at all. Actually..I hope she wears that more than once.” He resumed walking. “Come along, Sebastian.”

 

“I as well, my lord.” the butler uttered, following. “I as well.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow..That's huge and this place too..” Amelia said, looking up at the model Taj Mahal that was sculpted in one of the walls. The hood of her cloak—which the young master made her wear—fell back as she did so. Her and the others stood now in the section of the Crystal Place where it was dedicated to Indian culture.

 

“I'm surprise you are so shock by seeing this.” Ciel commented next to her, “Don't you live in London back in your time? Surely, you've seen it already.”

 

“Nope. Back in my time, it doesn't exist anymore.” she told, earning an astonished look from her friend. “Don't even think about pressing me for more info. I don't want to take the chance of changing history or end up destroying the universe if true.”

 

“Hmm, is the future at a horrible time where you're from?” he asked softly.

 

She shook her lavender head. “No, but..I really wish I could stop you from seeing what's to come in the early and mid-1900s. Those will be tough times but I know you'll get through when it comes.”

 

“I wonder if I'll even live that long to see then.” He glanced briefly at the demon beside them.

 

“You will. You're a hard-bitten kid, Bocchan.” the time traveler smiled, patting his shoulder. “And if so, I know you won't go down without a fight. But I'll be hoping for your safety everyday after I get back home, heh.”

 

The Earl turned his face towards her, staring into her turquoise eyes. “Amelia..”

 

“Hm?” she said, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Do you really-” His question was cut off by Finnian. They looked away from each other to see him pointing to an elephant with its tamer.

 

“Wah~!” he cried with wonder, “What's that great big creature?”

 

“That is known as an elephant. A sacred animal.” Soma told, “We keep some at my palace. About ten of them.”

 

“Do you really keep though huge things in your house, do you?” Mey-Rin asked with shock. The prince nodded.

 

“As pets? That's crazy!” Baldroy exclaimed. The young gardener ran off to go see the gentle beast closer; the others following.

 

“Please do not wander off, you lot.” Sebastian instructed with a sigh.

 

“They'll be fine, Sebby.” the Angel told, turning back to the young man. “So, what were you going to say, Ciel?”

 

“Ah..It can wait.” he replied, “I would rather ask you back at the townhouse than here.”

 

“Oh..okay.” she said, sounding a little deflated. The trio was about to walk over towards the others when Lau's voice called.

 

“Hi there, Lord Earl.” Looking over to where his voice came from to find the Asian sitting on a stone bench with Ran-Mao sitting between him while he hugged her closely. “The show is finally about to begin!”

 

“Well, aren't you bold womanizing in front of your _client_ , like that.” Ciel deadpanned.

 

“Come, come! Ran-Mao is my little sister! Just my little sister!” Lau assured, poking her cheek. “Though we're not related by blood. ”

 

“Would that still be consider incest then?” Amelia queried, smirking.

 

He laughed. “You tell me, little Angel. I hear the spectators will get to sample the competing curries at this fair, and I was thinking I'd give this little one the chance to try some too!”

 

“Right then..” the Earl said before walking away. The older man stood with the girl and followed.

 

“Anyway, is the prince's butler lad really serious?”

 

“He betrayed the master he regards as his God. What else would he be if not serious?”

 

“Be that as it may, I think that West's promise to return the girl once the plan has been carried out,” the trader said, “Is nothing more than a blatant lie.”

 

“Pretty much.” the young master agreed, “The likelihood of West's evil deeds being exposed will be increase significantly if he relinquishes his hold on Agni after all is said and done, sought after Royal Warrant in hand or not. If I were in his shoes, I'd-”

 

“Kill him?” Lau guessed.

 

“You can't go around killing people one by one because of something so small.” the time traveler scolded, frowning.

 

“Eh? If it were up to me, he'd be as good as dead.” he smiled, making the young woman sigh. “That aside..what really has be concerned is Master Butler's strategy for today.” Before Sebastian could respond, Harold West came walking up behind them.

 

“Well, well! Why, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!”

 

Said person turned to face the man reluctantly. “Yes, hello..Mr. West.”

 

“It has been quite some time, my lord. Not since last year's London season, I believe.” he said, making small talk. “I'm most honored to make your acquaintance once more! As usual, you're sporting a finely tailored coat, I see! Which brand might such a distinguished individual as an Earl wear, if I may ask?”

 

“Well, you see, I leave my clothing to my butler and have less than a passing interest in brands.” the young man told with a bored tone.

 

“There he goes name-brand whoring again.” the young woman whispered to the demon. He placed a closed hand to his mouth, muffling his laughter.

 

“Really now!” West laughed, “Come to think of it, I've heard that your company id taking part in today's festivities as well?”

 

“Yes, I am considering an expansion into food stuffs at present.” Ciel answered in the same disinterested voice.

 

“I was terribly surprised to learn of your participation in curry festival! Did you recruit yourself a skilled chef or something?”

 

“No, my butler will be competing. He is very skilled, if I do say so myself.”

 

“Interesting..Well, my company doesn't intend to lose either.” the older man stated, “We've hired a remarkable chef of our own.”

 

“Is that a fact..” Ciel drawled.

 

West moved in closer then, whispering in his ear. “Just between us, it would seem spies from a rival company stole into my house that other day. My one-of-a-kind Galle lamp smashed to pieces! And my general trading chest wrecked The horror, I tell you!” He moved back and shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. “Just remembering the incident gives me a fright! I did at least manage to defend my secret curry, but..just knowing the culprits may be skulking around these fairgrounds chills me to the bone!” The Earl, Angel and Devil laughed, knowing that the young woman and butler were the _spies_ he spoke of.

 

“That aside, I overheard that the queen will be attendance today..” the English trader mentioned, having calm down but fidget now.

 

“Who's to say?” the young master shrugged, “Since Prince Albert's passing, Her Majesty hasn't appeared in public much.”

 

“As I'll be taking that royal Warrant, I really would like Her Majesty to taste my company's superior curry in front of the audience.” Harold sighed before checking his watch. “Well, I'll be! I've nattered on for too long! We shall talk later!” With that, the man turned and walked away.

 

“'As I'll be taking that Royal Warrant,' huh?” Amelia quoted, resting an arm on the young man's shoulder. “He's really convinced of him winning this.” She glanced to the side when seeing Soma sneak over; his scarf covering his head and face. “Nice disguise, hehe.” His golden eyes glared at her.

 

“When it comes to his sort, the real fun lies in seeing their faces as they taste defeat.” Ciel smirked, glancing at the demon.

 

“As you wish, sir.” Sebastian said, smiling. “Then I shall make my way to the staging area for festival participants.” With that said, he bowed to his master before walking off into the crowd.

 

“See you later!” Baldo and the young woman said, waving.

 

“Get the job done! Heh, heh!” Finny shouted, waving as well. While they were watching him go, Soma had turned to look into the crowd next to him for a moment. There in the midst, he saw the brief glimpse of a woman who had the similar features of his lost care keeper. He gasped and ran off to see if it was her.

 

“Eh? Where's Prince Soma off to?” asked Mey-Rin.

 

“That prince is so troublesome.” the Earl grumbled.

 

The time traveler sighed. “I'll get him. You guys go ahead to the contest area.” They nodded before both going in different directions. After what felt like forever searching for the young Indian, she finally founded when hearing his voice call out.

 

“Mina!” The young woman followed the direction his voice came from until coming upon him embracing an Indian woman who she immediately presume to be the person he and Agni had been looking for.

 

“Thank goodness! Agni got you back!” he cried happily, pulling back to looking at her. “You don't need to worry now. Let's go back to the palace together!”

 

“Your Highness?” she uttered before frowning and giving him a mean expression. “What are you, stupid?”

 

His golden eyes widen in shock. “Eh..?”

 

“Go home with you? Don't make me laugh!” Mina said harshly, slapping his hand off her shoulder. “Why the devil should I go back _there_?” She stepped out of his reach and turned her back to Soma. “I went to all this trouble to escape India. Some people can play all day and never work just because they were born royal. But I have to be a servant until I die because of my caste! I don't want to live my whole life chained to the caste system!”

 

“Then you..wanted to go with West..?” Soma questioned.

 

She glanced back at him. “Yes! A lowly servant, or a rich man's wife!” The Angel glared at her from where she stood. That woman didn't deserve what she had now..What Mina did deserve was a good scare..

 

“Even a child would know which one is better! And I've had enough of taking care of you, you spoiled brat!” she added, “I promised not to tell you, but seeing your face..You're old enough to know the truth.”

 

“My, my. No wonder he is royalty and not yourself.” Amelia commented, walking up with her hood covering half her face. “Ya' know, even though you are a rich man's wife now, your caste will still be the same in your next life.”

 

“Who are you?” the other woman asked angrily.

 

“A friend of Soma's and an observer of souls.” she answered nonchalantly, “There's a reason why you were born into a life of servitude. That is because your soul is worth nothing but dirt. You can blame your selfish acts for that happening.” She smiled wickedly then. “So, I place a curse upon you, Mina. May the hurt you caused Agni and his master come back at you and your lover ten times worst.” With a flick of her finger, the Angel made a strong breeze hit the older woman. She fell to the floor with a scream, causing some people near to look. Amelia grabbed the prince's hand and walked away quickly to disappear in the crowd.

 

“Wha..How did you do that?” he asked, bewildered.

 

“Magic.” she replied honestly, stopping now that they had some distance from the woman.

 

“But..why did you do such a thing?” Soma inquired, watching her remove the hood and turn to face him.

 

“Because she's an ungrateful bitch that was just using Agni and West, even you too. All for her own selfish needs.” the time traveler responded furiously, “It wasn't like she was being treated badly or anything while working for your family. So Mina had no right to do or say what she did.”

 

“Amelia..” he uttered before grabbing her into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet. “Thank you! You're so kind! Whatever can I do to repay you?”

 

“Hey! Put me down, you dork!” the young woman ordered, blushing. The young Indian complied, placing her on the ground with a smile. She straighten her clothing before looking at him; a grin forming. “Well, since you offered..I need help quickly on buying something for a certain someone..”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian finally arrived to where the other contestants were being held. Upon stepping inside, he was greeted right away by a surprised Agni.

 

“Mister Sebastian!” He stood from his sit. “What are you doing?”

 

“Mister Agni, it has been a while.” the demon said casually, unbuttoning his trench coat. “I am here at my master's behest.”

 

The khansama grasped his shoulder suddenly. “If Lord Ciel has ordered you to take such action with my prince's interests at heart, please withdraw now!”

 

“My master? Doing this for Prince Soma, you say?” Sebastian scoffed, “Your concern is unfounded for my lord puts his interests and those of his his business before all else.”

 

“I beg you.” Agni said, letting go to clutch the spot where his heart laid with a conflicted expression. “I do not wish to combat someone who has shown me every kindness!”

 

“You have your reasons for participating in this fair, as do I.” the butler responded, draping his coat over his arm. “That is all there is to it.” The Indian man was about to say something when..

 

“Ah! I made it just in time.” They turned to see the time traveler standing by the door.

 

“Um, madam you can't be in here.” told a young chef with blond hair.

 

“Oh, really. Then I'll make it quick.” she said, batting her eyes at him. “Would that be all right?”

 

He melted under her gaze. “Yes..that is quite fine.”

 

“Thank you.” The young woman smiled before rushing over to the two men she knew.

 

“Amelia, what are you doing here? Is the young master all right?” the Devil asked in growing panic.

 

She waved a hand at him. “Yes, yes. He's all right. I only came here to give you this.” Her right hand lifted his own and her left came out from under her cloak to reveal a bracelet with colorful beads and a silver charm dangling from it. Amelia clasped it onto her friend's wrist with a smile. “It's a good luck bracelet. I know you don't really need it but you could use all the help you can get when out there.”

 

“Thank you, Amelia.” Sebastian said warmly, “I greatly appreciate your thoughtful gesture.”

 

An adorable tint of pink caressed her cheeks. “Good, and Agni?”

 

He startled, not thinking she noticed him. “Uh..Yes, Miss Amelia?”

 

“Good luck to you as well.”she smiled softly, causing him to blush. “Well, that's all I have to say or give. See you.” They watched her leave with longing expressions.

 

“Mister Sebastian..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Since competing in this contest is for either or us, why don't we add something that will?” Agni suggested.

 

“And what did you have in mind?” the demon queried, eying the man suspiciously.

 

The khansama looked at him, serious.“Whoever wins, get to ask Miss Amelia for her hand.” he stated.

 

A cool smile formed on the butler's lips. “All right. That seems fair enough.”

 

“Well, forgive me but I cannot afford to lose then.” Agni told with a determined face.

 

“How curious. That holds for me as well.” The Devil responded; his composed smile still present. As they conversed, one of the chefs stepped out into the hall. He leaned against the wall and slammed the side of his fist angrily.

 

“I can't win with the flavor I have now.” he said, “Something is missing! Something is..”

 

“You seem troubled.” came an angelic voice behind him. The man turned to face a young woman dressed in light and dark shades of purple. “Please use this, if you like.” She held out her hands, revealing a small bag.

 

He took it from her, opening the bag and smelling the substance. “This is..” he gasped, looking back at the woman. She just smiled and gave a tiny chuckle.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for waiting, everyone!” the same announcer from the Frost Fair weeks ago said. Everyone was now gather before the stand where the curry competition would be held. Ciel and the others stood up front so they could have the best view. “It's time for the Curry Festival, put on by The Best of London Curry!” The crowd applauded.

 

“Look, it's him again.” the Earl pointed to Chambers who was waving. “Attention-seeker.”

 

“Ugh. Not that creep again.” the time traveler groaned, making her friend laugh. While the crowd was still clapping, Soma had turned around and walked off, frowning. He was still affected by Mina's words and Agni's betrayal. His disappearing did not go unnoticed by the young woman or his khansama. Amelia sighed lowly, shaking her head.

 

“ _Prince Soma, can't you stand to even see my face anymore?”_ Agni thought sadly. He shook his head to clear his depressing thoughts. _“No, no. I have to focus on the competition right now.”_

 

“And here are today's participants! Chef Turpin for Persian Tabb.” Who was a chubby man with a mustache. “Chef Rush from Dormitory Vill.” An older man with short-cropped hair and a mustache as well. “Chef Rickman for Dahlia Limited.” A somewhat younger man with glasses. “Chef Ripley for Worrest Cilin.” The blond chef that Amelia had ran into. “Chef Agni for Harold West and Butler Sebastian for Funtom Corporation.”

 

The announcer looked over at the demon. “Wha..a butler?”

 

“Yes. I am no chef.” he smiled, “I am merely a butler.”

 

“W-Well, we've got a unique cast of participants for you today!” the man stated, “So, let the cooking be-” Just then, “God Saves the Queen” began playing around them. The crowd looked around until seeing a red carpet roll down the aisle and stop at the end of the stage. The young master turned along with everyone else to see a small woman dressed all in black and a veil covering her face.

 

“Her Majesty?” Ciel exclaimed.

 

“That's the Queen?” Amelia questioned, dubious. “She's rather _small_ from how I've seen her in history books.”

 

“Shush! That is indeed the Queen herself.” the young master told, earning an eye roll from the young woman. She turned her attention to the man with Her Majesty. He looked to be in his early twenties and was tall in stature. His skin was a smooth and pale as her own. His short length hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. The clothing he wore were the white, gold button suit of the Royal Guard. The only difference of color on his pure looking person was the lavender vest and his odd eyes. Even from where the Angel stood, she noticed the amethyst tone in the eyes he had. They were familiar to her in some way like she had seen them before in her life. But Amelia was certain that she has never met the man because if she had, the time traveler would have definitely remembered meeting a young man as unique as himself.

 

“My word! Her Majesty—Queen Victoria, mother of England—has favored us with her honored presence!” the announcer proclaimed with happiness. The crowd murmured as they watched with their own eyes the Queen walking down the red carpeted aisle. Aleister stood from his chair at the judges' table and began singing “ _God Save the Queen_ ” which was then joined by most of the crowd.

 

_God save our gracious Queen,_

_Long live our noble Queen,_

_God save the Queen!_

 

Ciel, Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka sang while Baldo and Amelia stood uncomfortably, seeing as they were American-born. Lau and Ran-Mao stood quiet also, watching.

 

_Send her victorious,_

_Happy and glorious,_

_Long to reign over us,_

_God saves the Queen!_

 

The singing finished just as Her Majesty made it to the large, throne-like chair assigned for her. Her personal guard bent forward to whisper something in his ear before standing tall again.

 

“Her Majesty bids me tell you, 'I apologize for my inability to appear before you for so long.'” he stated in a deep and rich voice. “'However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband Albert was very fond of curry as well. I look forward to examining the fruits of your labors.'” The crowd erupted into cheers.

 

“And with that, _allez cuisine_!” the announcer declared, stating the official start to the Curry Competition.


	32. Bad Curry, Good Curry

 

The cheering of the crowd was loud enough to reached all the way to where Soma had hid. He was sitting at the edge of a fountain all by himself. At the sound of the people, he turned his head in the direction.

 

“So it's started?” he uttered, looking away with a sad expression. He was remembering Mina's words to him. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way especially after the time traveler had stuck up for him. But his former care keeper's words hit deep inside him. The prince's reason for coming to England didn't want to return back home. His quest had been utterly pointless..

 

* * *

 

“Well, I guess we're stuck with nothing to do but sit back and wait, huh?” Amelia commented in a bored tone.

 

“That's right but it won't take long, Amelia.” Ciel told. The participants were well into the competition now, preparing each of their own curry dishes. The people around the small group watched in awe as Agni used spice after spice expertly with that Right Hand of God of his into his pan.

 

“By Jove! That Indian's right hand is like an independent creature!”

 

“And what a lovely smell!”

 

“Ha! That's the Right Hand of God for you!” West gloated, “I should win handily—” Some of the crowd burst into awe right besides him and the Phantomhive group just then. They were amazed now by Sebastian's curry-making skills.

 

“Funtom is amazing, too!”

 

“And the smell is just as good!”

 

“Tch! Alas, it doesn't seem as though he'll go down easily.” the Earl said, frowning.

 

“Haha! You bully!” Lau laughed.

 

The time traveler smirked over at the English trader. “Still so confident in winning now, good sir?”

 

He tsked, grimacing when watching the demon. _“That blasted butler..”_

 

“I say, what is he doing?” exclaimed one man next to him, pointing towards the butler. Sebastian was now placing Funtom's Chocolate into the curry pot.

 

“Chocolate in curry?”

 

“What is he thinking?”

 

“Revolting!”

 

West laughed. “Just what I'd expect from Funtom, the confectionery! What unconventional publicity!”

 

“No, that's a legitimate seasoning.” Agni said, “The blend of cacao, oil, milk, and sugar provides aroma and bitterness, and gives it a mellow, full-bodied flavor!” He looked over at the Devil. _“Mister Sebastian..I have known since the moment we met that you are no ordinary man. However, I cannot lose either.”_ The Indian turned around and picked up a wicker basket, pulling out a blue lobster. _“This is for the sake of my God and the hand of the dark-winged Angel!”_

 

“What is that?”

 

“A blue lobster?”

 

“ _Homard bleu!_ ” cried Aleister, standing up from his chair. “It's the legendary blue lobster said to only exist in clear seas of Brittany! Encased in a shell whose brilliance rivals even Chartres Blue, it is like a beautiful lady in a blue dress! And the body beneath that dress in known to mesmerize people with its fine and delicate sweetness!”

 

“ _Ew..Why did it sound like he was describing a woman more than the lobster?”_ the young woman thought with repulse before rolling her eyes. _“Oh, wait. That's because he's a pervert..I forgot.”_

 

“Did you see that? Mine is truly the choicest brand of curry!” West boasted again, “Cheap, unorthodox flavoring pose no threat!”

 

“Sebastian, I shall devote everything I have to defeating you!” the _khansama_ told, working faster and more focus on his curry. “Your time is up!” Rickman watched, feeling intimidated. Knowing now was the right time, he reached into the front of his chef uniform and pulled out the spice bag given to him. He sprinkled some in just in time for the announcer called 'Time's up!'.

 

“And now for the judging.” he told. The participants lined up—three on each side of the judges' table—with their covered curry dishes. “First we have Persian Tabb's beef curry!” The plump chef stepped up and placed his curry in front of the three judges.

 

“The beef is cut thickly and portioned generously.” Judge number one—Mr. Carter—said. “Quite a sumptuous recipe.”

 

Next was Judge number two—Chef Highham. “However, this dull flavor and aroma..” He glanced at Chef Turpin. “The idea of a professional chef using curry powder is outrageous!” Chef Rush and Ripley gasped, having used the powder too. Because of that, the judges didn't bother trying theirs and moved on to Chef Rickman's curry.

 

“I take Dahlia Limited blends its own spices?” Aleister asked.

 

“Y-Yes, my lord.” he answered nervously.

 

“Hmm..There's one particularly magnificent scent..” commented Chambers.

 

“Still, it's unbalanced overall,” chimed Highham, “So that nice scent is standing out too much.”

 

The playboy shrugged. “Well, we'll give them credit for effort.”

 

“Next up is Chef Agni from Harold West!”

 

The Indian stepped up, lifting the lid from his dish. “This is my curry. A thali of seven types of curry with blue lobster.”

 

“What vivid colors!” Highham gasped before tasting some, “S-Splendid! A tender and chewy texture, and a delicate sweetness that spreads on the tongue!”

 

“And seven different curries,” added Carter, “All of them beautifully complementing the lobster!”

 

“Oh! Oh! This is a beauteous woman I met at a ball! The seven jewels adorning your refined, exquisite form! The gold brooch in the shape of a dove! The sapphire and pearl bracelet! The garnet choker! The cameo!” gushed Chambers, standing up. “And on your finger, the diamond and emerald ring! They all accentuate your natural beauty! You..stole my heart!”

 

“Such high praise! Is victory assured?” the announcer proclaimed, “Or can our final contestant garner even higher praise?” He turned, gesturing towards the butler. “This is Funtom Corporation!” Sebastian strolled to the judges' table casually.

 

“This is my curry.” He lifted the lid to reveal a big white balls of dough. The three before him blinked with puzzlement.

 

Chef Highham stood, pointing at the demon. “What are you playing at?” The Devil said nothing and instead walked over to his station where a deep pan of heated oil sat. With tongs, he carefully placed the dough balls into the pan, frying them. When they were a golden brown did he speak.

 

“They're finished. This is Funtom Corporation's curry.”

 

“I see no curry!” the second judge huffed.

 

“Wait!” the playboy told, taking one of the fried dough and cutting it in half. By doing so, the curry came spilling out. “There's curry on the inside..” West and Agni gasped at the same time.

 

“This is the curry Funtom is proud to present. We call it.. _The Curry Bun!_ ” Sebastian declared. The crowd murmured the name.

 

“Haha! So, he did use my idea!” Amelia grinned, crossing her arms triumphantly.

 

Lau, Ran-Mao, and Ciel glanced at her. “What idea?”

 

“Well, after Sebby realized to use the chocolate in the curry, I gave him the idea of putting it into a bun.” she explained, “It's a common snack in Japan back in my time. Everyone can eat it like that—from children to elderly—because it's mess-free and simple, hehe.”

 

“Huh..If we weren't in public,” the Earl smirked, “I'd kiss you for that wonderfully, brilliance idea.”

 

The young woman blushed and grinned wider, scratching her cheek. “Hey, what can I say? I'm a freakin' genius. Plus, I'm dying to see the look of defeat on West's face when we win.”

 

“Great Scott..” The group glanced back at the stage to see Chef Highham speaking. “It's wonderful! The crunchy-yet-fluffy fried bread covering and the juicy curry inside give this magnificent gradations of texture!”

 

“What's most impressive is this structure which locks in the curry's scent and flavor!” Mr. Carter chimed in, “The moment I cut it open, everything blossoms forth!”

 

“Oh~! Oh, I say! This is a lovely young maiden I met at a soiree! By day, you're a playful robin childishly twittering! But when night falls, you let me glimpse your true face and I see a lady in her own right! I..” Aleister stood once and hugged himself. “..Want to hold you in my arms!” The crowd awed at the man's praise. Harold tsked under his breath while the Earl shivered; the time traveler patting his shoulder in comfort.

 

“More high praise! Is the outcome of this battle in doubt?” the announcer questioned the crowd.

 

“Sebastian, are you..” Agni paused as said person glanced over at him. A soft chuckle escaped him, causing the Indian to glare at him; the tension raising between the two.

 

“We'll now leave our judges time to deliberate. In the meantime, feel free to try any curry you like!” With that, the crowd disbursed, trying the presented curry dishes.

 

* * *

 

“I notice Her Majesty didn't eat.” Lau mentioned as the tasting part was well in, “She's not going to examine the recipes?”

 

“I imagine she avoided it to spare her health.” the young master responded, looking over at where the Queen sat quietly with her guard. “But it's possible she'll sample the ones she finds interesting and that would change the judges' impressions. It's up to the Queen who gets the Royal Warrant.”

 

“Bocchan!” He turned to see Amelia, jogging towards him. “I found Soma like you asked. He's by the fountain a little ways down from here.”

 

Ciel nodded once.“Thank you. I'll go talk to him and put some more sense into the thickheaded skull of his.”

 

The Angel saluted. “You're welcome and much luck to you, sir!” His head shook as he chuckled softly, walking pass her in the way she instructed. He noticed the older young man standing in front of an iron replica of Kali, deep in thought.

 

“Agni..You knew about Mina, so you tired to keep us from meeting.” Soma said aloud, glancing down sadly.

 

“What's the meaning of this?” Ciel questioned, stepping up behind him and causing the prince to face him. “Your butler is fighting and you run away and refuse to watch?”

 

Soma turned his head.“That's not it. I've been thinking over what I've done. I didn't know anything..No, I didn't _try_ to know anything. Not how Mina felt or how Agni felt.”

 

“Hmph. If you understand that, why are you just standing here?” The Earl queried, turning around before glancing back at him one more time. “You ought to think about what a master owes to a butler who's fought for him.”

 

Golden eyes widen, staring after the younger man. “Ciel..”

 

“Oh, there he is! Your Highness!” Finnian called, running up with the other two servants.

 

“The curry sampling has started already, yes!” Mey-Rin told, stopping in front of him.

 

“If you don't hurry, you'll miss it!” Baldroy stated, pointing back towards the contest area.

 

The maid offered him a curry bun. “Here.” The prince took it, having a tiny bit. His eyes widen with surprise.

 

“That's good! Your _khansama_ 's curry buns..taste so kind.” he smiled at them. They grinned before taking him back to the contest area.

 

* * *

 

When the Earl walked off, the young woman had been watching him go when she noticed Agni and West standing next to each other, speaking. Curious, she had pulled her hood up and sneaked over near them to hear what they were saying.

 

“My company's curry is far and away the most popular!” West said with self-satisfaction.

 

“Don't let your guard down. They also seem to fancy Sebastian's.” Agni reminded. He looked and sure enough, there were as many people eating the curry buns and his blue lobster curry.

 

“No need to be concerned.” a familiar voice reassured. The two men and spying woman looked to see Mina sauntering over. Amelia bit back the growl she wanted to release at the sight of the selfish woman. She smiled at Harold. “Right, darling?”

 

“Mina! What are you doing here?” the _khansama_ exclaimed, glancing around quickly. “What if His Highness sees you?”

 

“He's already seen me.”

 

“Already? Don't tell me you..” The older woman wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and hugged him from behind, chuckling with a sly and gleeful expression. The Indian man understood and fell to his knees, letting blood tears fall from his eyes.

 

“How could you?” he cried, “The prince cared so much for you and you seemed to truly enjoy yourself!”

 

Mina walked up to him, placing a hand on her hip. “You would never understand. Not you—a Brahmin who gave up all his privilege to be some _khansama_!”

 

“What did I do all this for, then?” Agni sobbed, looking down.

 

“Why should I care?” she told, turning away on her heel.

 

“Once again expected from a heartless woman full of nothing but greed and status.” Mina whipped her head around, seeing a hooded Amelia walk up.

 

“You again!” she hissed.

 

The time traveler shook the hood off, revealing her beautiful but smirking face. “Howdy, hehe.”

 

The _khansama_ looked up at her. “M-Miss Amelia?” Her sea-colored eyes glanced down at him, softening.

 

She held out a hand to him, smiling warmly. “Come, Agni. Let's get you looking nice and clean again, eh?” The older man blinked up at her before slowly taking her offered hand, allowing the young woman to help him up. Once he was standing, they started to walk off.

 

“Hey, where do you-” West questioned loudly, following after them.

 

“Here's a piece of helpful advice to you, West.” the Angel interrupted, keeping her back facing him. “Lose _the succubus_ before she ends up sucking you completely dry of _your soul and money_ , only to walk off to leave you to the crows and vultures..Or _the scarier things_ that go creeping in the night.” Finished, she continued into the crowd with the Indian man, leaving a bewildered English trader and his angry foreign wife. Mina growled and stomped away.

 

“ _The little witch is wrong! I'm going to move up in the world.”_ she thought, _“I'll keep using men and anything else I have to.”_ She walked past the curry dishes and glanced briefly at it, only to stop and stare at one particular dish..Chef Rickman's. Picking it up and trying a spoonful, she gasped as something wicked slowly fell upon her. Meanwhile, Amelia had found an uncrowded spot and told Agni to sit down on one of the benches. He complied, watching silently as she pulled out a napkin she happen to snatch from the curry table. Gently, she grasped under his chin and wiped away the bloodstains. His blue-gray eyes closed from her soft touch on his face.

 

“There. All clean.” the time traveler uttered after a few moments, removing her hands; only to have them grabbed by the man in front of her. She let out a short breath, looking straight at his face.

 

“Why are you showing me such kindness, Amelia?” he asked quietly, “After everything I did to my prince..”

 

“Agni..There's no reason to be mad at you. Yes, what you did was wrong but in the end, you were only looking out for Soma's well-being and to saving his pure thoughts of that horrible woman.” she replied, saying the two words with disgust. Her voice then changed back to gentleness.“You're a good man, no matter the past sins you've done. I can see your heart has always been good, just misguided until you found the source that keeps it pure.” Agni stared at her for a moment before pulling her towards him. She squeaked as she fell into his strong arms, feeling them wrap around her slender body.

 

“I know that the verdict for the contest has not been announce yet, but I have to ask you now!” he proclaimed, “Miss Amelia, may I have your hand?”

 

The young woman blushed. “W-W-What?” she stammered. He pulled back, looking down at her.

 

“Will you be mine?”

 

“I..I'm sorry but I can't.” Amelia answered, looking at him. “My heart belongs to someone else.”

 

“Oh..So it is Mister Sebastian you care for.” the _khansama_ sighed, letting her go so she could stand back up.

 

“Yes..I also care for Ciel as well.” the Angel stated softly, “My heart is torn between them and I care for only those two deeply.” Her tiny hand touched his shoulder. “But I care about you as a dear close friend, Agni..I hope you don't hate me now that I told you my true feelings?”

 

He nodded, smiling a bit. “No, I am not angry with you. I would much rather be that than nothing at all, Miss Amelia.”

 

A smile formed on her lips. “Okay..Come on. The verdict should be announce soon.” They walked together to the stage just in time to see the Queen's personal guard speak to the demon.

 

“Sebastian, chef of Funtom Corporation. Her Majesty desires a curry bun.” he told politely, “Would you be so kind as to bring one here?” Said person smiled and gave a slight nod before walking over to his station to retrieve one. The crowd and judges gasped as they watched him strolled up to the Queen and bow a tad.

 

“Please accept this, Your Majesty.” The guard took the bun and handed it to the royal woman. She removed one of her black gloves before taking the food, lifting her veil up some to have a bite. Everyone waited patiently as Victoria told her opinion to the man beside her.

 

“Her Majesty bids me tell you,” he declared after she finished, “'You were considerate enough to make this easy for even a child to eat, requiring no knife or fork. Treating all equally, rich and poor, adult and child, it embodies the ideal I strive for—a kind and noble country.' Her Majesty is deeply moved by your kind attitude in treasuring our children..our future.”

 

“Don't make me laugh!” Mina's voice came from within the crowd. Everyone looked to where she was standing. Amelia stood with Agni close to where she was and saw the black and purple aura glowing around her. She had seen similar atmosphere before with Ciel when he had gotten mad at Lizzie for taking his ring.

 

“Something's off about her..” the young woman muttered, watching with tension and anticipation; her wings itching to be release.

 

“How you flatter yourselves! Equality? The future?” she continued madly; her eyes glowing red. “The queen of a wealthy country like this who's never done any hard work has no place saying that!” Her fist slammed down on the table, knocking over plates. Her husband ran up to her, grasping both her arms.

 

“Mina, stop! You're in front of Her Majesty!”

 

“Out of my way!” the possessed woman ordered, elbowing him in the stomach so hard it sent him flying in the air and landing into a bush a few feet away.

 

“Restrain her!” one of the police officers commanded. Several charged towards her.

 

“Shut your trap! The important thing about curry is how spicy it is!” Mina stated, striking them all down with the _Musti yuddha_ fighting style. As she fought the officers, more people became affected by the same aura. They all started heading towards Her Majesty then.

 

“The Queen!” Ciel cried, running to the stage; only to be blocked by some of the infected.

 

“I smell it..I smell it! Hatred and greed!”

 

“Snuff out the unclean!” The young master gasped at the familiar saying. Suddenly, Sebastian and Amelia came and jumped in, striking a few in their way down—The butler with a ladle and the woman with her hands and feet.

 

“Do you intend to play the Asura mowed down by Kali, my lord?” the demon inquired.

 

“It's a demon's job to be the severed head Kali carries.” his master rebutted, earning a flick to the ear by his friend. “Ow!”

 

“Be nice! Now is not the time to be a smart ass!” she scolded.

 

He frowned at her before turning back to the Devil. “Both of you, disprove the legends. Stop Kali!”

 

They bowed slightly to him. “Yes, my lord.”

 

“Sebby, you handle these guys.” Amelia instructed, “Leave Mina to me, got it?”

 

“All right.” he agreed, nodding.

 

She leaned over and kissed the young master on the cheek. “Stay near him no matter what, Bocchan.”

 

“Eh?” he turned but was faced with an empty spot.

 

* * *

 

“Amelia!” Her arm was grabbed by someone as she ran pass. Her turquoise eyes glanced back to see it was Soma.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It's Mina and a bunch of other people. They've suddenly gone mad!” she answered, “Now let me go!”

 

He snapped his hand back and watched her run off towards the stage..where Mina was headed as well. Golden eyes stared as the time traveler dodged the fleeing people effortlessly. When she close enough to his possessed former care keeper, her arms flew out in front of her while jumping through the air, tackling the other woman down. Mina pivoted in her hold and punched Amelia right in the side of the face. But the Angel held on and stood, picking her up before throwing into one of the pillars. The older woman's body caused a carter in the stone and fell to the floor, only to get back up like it was nothing with a growl.

 

“Tch! I knew you weren't going down that easily. Hehe, good.” Amelia smirked feral, beckoning the other with her hands. “Come on! Show me what you're made of, oh mighty Kali!”

 

“Aurgh~!” Mina cried, rushing towards her. She attacked using the _Musti yuddha_ style again. Shockingly, the young woman blocked and matched her movement like it was second nature.

 

“Mina..” Soma uttered, still watching. “Amelia..” This was like nothing he had seen before..It felt like he was witnessing two goddesses—good verses evil—feuding with each other.

 

“My prince!” Agni called, running up to him. The young Indian looked away from the mesmerizing battle.

 

“Agni..”

 

“I am..I am a French chef!” Rickman groaned, now possessed, behind the _khansama_. “I'm not good with spicy foods!” He charged at him.

 

“Pardon me.” the Indian man said, hitting him in the face with the back of his fist.

 

“Agni, what exactly happened here?” his master asked.

 

“I'm not sure. Mina and some of the audience ate that curry and suddenly..” He pointed to the one he spoke of.

 

The prince went over and tasted a bit, gasping.“Kali Ma! My father told me about it once. It's forbidden spice which reacts to the darkness in human hearts—to greed and uncleanness—and turned people into fiends. He looked over at the two fighting still. “Mina..I never knew your heart was so wounded!”

 

Agni knelt beside him. “It's not your fault, my prince. If she was possessed by the evil spice—”

 

“I know.” Soma interrupted, “Don't finish that sentence. I've blamed others for everything—my loneliness, Mina leaving..Of course no one would love a brat like that.” He looked at Agni, smiling some. “But you stayed by my side even when I didn't deserve it. I'm sorry for not realizing the truth until now. Will you still be my _khansama_?”

 

“Your Highness..” Agni was crying again; his tears now clear. He nodded, smiling.

 

“Good. Now, go help Sebastian and Amelia.” the young Indian commanded.

 

“ _Jo aagyaa!_ ” The man stood and rushed over to the butler, where he was becoming surrounded. “I shall assist you!”

 

“Oh, I see you've powered up even more. Did something happen?” the demon queried.

 

“Yes! Right now..I am invincible!” he responded.

 

The Devil smirked. “I'll leave the two on the right to you, then.”

 

The _khansama_ nodded. “Understood!” The two then attacked.

 

“You have a fine butler and gifted friend. It seems my services won't be needed.” the Queen's guard stated. Ciel glanced back at him. “But don't you think it's a bit odd? If this is all due to a spice, why are only certain people affected? If the prince is right, I would think far more people would go berserk. After all, _in this world_ there is no one with a truly pure heart, no one who is perfect..”

 

A loud crash sounded, making them look away from each other and towards the commotion. Mina had thrown Amelia into the curry table, breaking it. The time traveler's body slid down it and sat on the floor, leaning against the table. Blood ran from her nose and busted lip; bruises visible on her cheek and forehead. She looked down to see herself sitting in the fallen curry dishes.

 

“Hmph. Bitch, you're so lucky I was wearing my cloak, so my new outfit isn't _completely_ ruin.” the young woman told, spitting out some blood in her mouth and wiping it off. “But I am sick of your shit. It's time to get serious!” Just then, she vanished. The possessed woman looked left and right for her. The Angel appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, making her stumble forward. Her body disappeared again and appeared in front of her now, kicking her chest. The woman staggered again and Amelia started to deliver punch after punch to her face. Once Mina was dazed, the time traveler did the finishing blow to her face with a battle cry.

 

“HAAHH!” Mina fell to the floor on her back and groaned. The young woman placed her boot on the other's stomach before picking up a curry bun. “Now, eat it, bitch!” She shoved it into her mouth. Suddenly the possessed woman changed back to normal. Ciel, Soma and the guard seeing it.

 

“Sebastian!” the young master shouted, “The curry buns! Feed them your curry buns!”

 

“Certainly.” the Devil obeyed, grabbing some and throwing them into the possessed people's mouths.

 

“ _Kind curry made by a demon..An utterly vile joke. How very like him.”_ the Earl thought, watching. _“But if he chose to put kindness into them, its power is really absolute then.”_ And it was. All of them changed back to normal. A recovered Mina looked up at Amelia.

 

“You..little..witch..” she uttered before passing out.

 

“Eh? Why you-” growled Amelia, being held back by Agni before she killed the unconscious woman. “Well you know what—back at ya, you heartless succubus!” The young man sighed, shaking his head at the scene.

 

“Her Majesty bids me tell you,” Victoria's guard stated, earning Ciel's attention again. “'These curry buns full of kindness defeated the demon spice and even healed those who had become devils. The winner of the Royal Warrant is decided.'”

 

* * *

 

“Ow! Agni, I said I was fine!” Amelia shouted, batting the man's hands away. He had taken a first aid kit from one of the officers to tend her wounds.

 

“But you are badly injured and need to be treated properly!” Soma stated, standing behind his _khansama_.

 

“Yes! Listen to His Highness, Amelia!” Finnian told beside him; the other servants nodding in agreement.

 

She stood and ran towards the demon, hugging him from behind. “Sebby! Tell them to leave me alone!”

 

“Please you lot, do not put Amelia under anymore stress.” he scolded, “She has been through enough this afternoon.”

 

“Sorry..” They mumbled, frowning. Just then, two policemen carried Mina away on a stretcher.

 

“How will they be handle?” Ciel questioned aloud, looking.

 

“I do not believe they will be treated badly.” the Queen's guard replied, strolling up.

 

“Ah..Sir..” the Earl paused.

 

“Ash Landers.” he introduced, bowing slightly. “Lord Phantomhive, I congratulate you on your remarkable work today and on obtaining a Royal Warrant. Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude. She bids me tell you, 'I apologize for causing you trouble. I have been watching your work closely. I am in the light and you are in the shadow. Though our position are different, I trust we wish for the same thing.' Please continue to aid Her Majesty.”

 

“Yes.” the young man responded.

 

Ash chuckled once. “Goodbye, then.” Finished, he walked off with the Queen and a couple of officers.

 

“Thank you, Ciel and Amelia.” Soma said, coming up beside him and glancing at the woman briefly. “If I had never met either of you, I'd still be an ignorant, selfish brat. Starting today, I'll learn many things and tour all of England—no, all the world, until I become a man second to none!”

 

“Aw! You're welcome, you big pain-in-the-tush!” the time traveler gushed, letting go of the demon to give him a big hug. He laughed, hugging her back.

 

Agni turned towards the butler. “Sebastian, your household has taught me many things.” He knelt before him out of respect. “I don't know how to thank you.”

 

Sebastian knelt down to face him. “Please, raise your head. I merely fought for my own reasons. There is nothing you need to thank me for. The gods you believe in, Kali and Shiva, were able to realize their mistakes through their mutual pain. Just like the two of you now. And you know what they say—'No pain, no gain.'”

 

“I'm ashamed to have to relearn my country's teachings from an Englishman..” the _khansama_ said, scratching his head. “Amelia is lucky to have you as someone to care for. The right man won today.”

 

“Hmph. Yes, indeed. But nationality is irrelevant, you know. All places, all times, are essentially the same. And so is human nature.” Sebastian stated, walking away some and glancing back at the group.

 

“Yes. Just as the evening sun over the Ganges River and the evening sun over the Thames are equally beautiful.” Agni said, smiling. Just then, Soma grabbed Ciel and hugged him close, crying heavily.

 

“Mina! Mina! Mina!”

 

“Let me go!”

 

The Indian man sighed, looking at Sebastian. “I'm very glad I came to England. My prince and I both met ideal friends.”

 

“Friends..?” the Devil repeated, shocked. “You're the second person ever to call me that.” He glanced over at the young woman who now sat by the fountain a little ways back. She was shaking her head at the scene but smiling. A smile formed on his own lips before he helped his master. Amelia was still watching when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing back, her sea-colored eyes met with amethyst ones.

 

“Oh, Mr. Landers.”

 

“Please call me Ash.” he smiled.

 

“Okay..Ash.” she smiled back, “What can I do for you?”

 

He handed her a white envelope with a red seal. “Please give this to Lord Phantomhive. It's from Her Majesty.”

 

“Uh-huh..Let me guess, a new assignment?” the time traveler smirked knowingly.

 

The handsome smiled grew on the man's face. “Brilliant and extremely gifted. Beautiful, too.” His compliment made her blush. “Good job today. I have never seen such fighting skills from a young woman like yourself.”

 

“Well, like you said, I'm gifted, Mr. Landers.” she drawled, giving a coquette smile. “But seriously, thank you for your praise. For that, I will definitely make sure to give this to Ciel.” He laughed, _loving_ her sense of humor and flirtatious attitude..

 

“You're welcome and thank you very much.” Ash said, bowing. “Good day..”

 

“Amelia Robinson.”

 

“Miss Robinson.” the guard smiled again.

 

“Good day to you too, Ash.” the young woman smirked. He turned, still smiling, and walked off. Once he was gone, she opened up the envelope and peered inside. A look of puzzlement crossing her features.

 

“.. _Circus tickets..?_ ”

 


	33. The Performing Ark

 

“..I must say..Lord Randall's absence is quite a boon for us.” The trio was once again assigned a mission from the Queen. But this time to get information, they _secretly_ entered the Yard and their filing room. Unfortunately, they were discovered by Chief Inspector Abberline.

 

“Please, I'm begging you!” Abberline told with panic, “If the Commissioner finds out about this..”

 

“It would be better if you didn't leave him to find out.” Ciel suggested heedlessly as he watched the time traveler and demon work on finding the information they needed.

 

“First of all! How in the world did you manage to get into the third floor file room?!” the Inspector questioned.

 

“With tremendous strength and a flock of birds.” Amelia joked, smirking at the redhead.

 

Her friend smiled at her before glancing at his manservant. “Well, Sebastian?”

 

“Of the children we have been asked to investigate, not a one has been found dead.” he told, standing.

 

“We're leaving as soon as you've copied it all down.” the Earl ordered, “Perhaps we ought to borrow the photographs just in case?”

 

“That would be most troublesome!” shouted Abberline.

 

“If their loss is discovered, feel free to say I made off with them.” the young man directed.

 

“I'll get even more of a scolding!” the older man exclaimed.

 

Ciel waved him off. “You've been a great help today.” he stated while Sebastian pressed something into the Inspector's hand. “Your cooperation is much appreciated.” The gloved hand moved and Abberline's eyes widen when seeing the three gold coins there in his palm.

 

“I require nothing of the sort!!” he told loudly, taking hold of demon's hand and clenching it tightly that it would have crush the fingers if the demon was human. “I simply thought it would be best to employ any method necessary to get to the bottom of this matter quickly. This is just—!”

 

The young master laughed once, walking pass. “Any method necessary, hm? Your flexibility shows promise.” he said. The butler and young woman followed close behind. “Hurry up on that promotion of yours..Mr. Abberline.”

 

***

“We may still consider all the children missing.” the Earl said. They now were out in the winter air and heading back to the carriage.

 

“That may be the case in polite society, but..” he continued, stepping into the horse-drawn transportation first. “In the _underworld_ , the possibility exists that they may already be..” He stopped, not finishing the sentence but it was understood by Sebastian and Amelia. He then tapped on the roof with his cane, signaling the coachman. The carriage began to rattle down the cobblestone street. The group didn't say much as the rode. The time traveler and demon stared out opposite windows while sitting beside each other. There was something troubling the two and the young master didn't know what. With the tense silence, he decided to reread the letter that Ash, the Queen's butler and personal guard, had requested be given to him at the curry contest.

 

— _To My Darling Boy,_

 

_Did you have a Merry Christmas? I made Christmas pudding with Phillip._

_It turned out splendidly, and Ash and Grey heaped their_

_praises upon it too. I hope you will join us next time, my dear boy._

 

_Now to the matter of the tickets I have enclosed. Have you heard about the_

_traveling circus making its way to London in the coming days? They_

_are a traveling troupe that visits various locales._

 

_However, the troupe's travels appear to coincide with any number of children going_

_missing from the towns where they call. The police are doing everything they_

_can to locate them, but the whereabouts of the children are as yet unknown._

 

_It seems the children suddenly disappear in the dead of night. Almost as if...they have_

_been taken away by the pied piper of Hamelin...The sorrow of losing a_

_loved one is insufferable. I pray for the swift and safe return of these_

_children to their families._

 

_P.S. This Amelia girl you spoke fond of in your last letter—The one who help assist you_

_in the Jack the Ripper case. I would very much enjoy to met her personally_

_the next time you visit me at the castle. She seems like a self-empowering young_

_woman like I was...Also, I sense you may have feelings for her and would_

_very much like to asset her for the right of her having your hand._

_Good luck to you, my dear boy._

 

_—Victoria_

 

A blush formed on Ciel's cheeks every time he read that last part. His deep blue eye glanced over at the time traveler. Her spiky bob had grown longer at the ends, brushing along her neck and not the sides of her face anymore, in the passing months. Her skin was still as creamy looking as milk even after staying out in the sun so much to train. Every day, she seemed to be growing more and more into a fully mature woman..closer to the appropriate age to be with Sebastian while he stayed in his human form.

 

“ _Even so, Amelia may still chose me when the time comes.”_ he thought, tucking the letter back into the envelope and then his overcoat. _“I just have to wait and be patient.”_

 

“Young master.” Sebastian called, bringing his lord out of his musings. “If you are attributing this case to the _underworld_ , will we be calling on _him_ again?”

 

His lord sighed lightly. “To be honest, I would prefer to avoid it, but..” An hour ago at the townhouse came to his mind—

 

“ _Why, if it isn't Ciel! Miss me already?!” Soma had said smugly, “Why, you little boy blue, you~! Hahaha!”_

 

Ciel gritted his teeth. “I want to get back to the manor as soon as possible.” he stated, irked. “Let's go.”

 

“Very well..” the demon agreed while the young woman chuckled under her breath. She continued to look out the window as she hear the man next to her shout their new course to the coachman. The two had tried for days to find information at the Phantomhive manor on Ciel's family history. But there wasn't much to find because all of Phantomhive and Durless history had been burned during the fire years ago. After failing with researching for information in the manor, Amelia had went to the next useful source—Undertaker.

 

“ _Hm? History on the Durless Family, eh?” he repeated, rubbing his chin. “Why would you come to a mortician for something like that? Why not the London Library or something of the sort?”_

 

“ _Because I've already checked there and they didn't have the exact information I needed.” the time traveler stated, “I need info dating back to Medieval times for a Garret Durless. And come on, I know you still have connections with the Grim Reapers, right? Just go ask them about it for me. please.”_

 

_The Death God sighed. “All right. I'll go to the Grim Reaper Library just for you to see if that name is there.”_

 

_Amelia hugged the man tightly. “Thank you so much, Undertaker!”_

 

Hopefully, he kept to his word..

 

* * *

 

“Are you in, Undertaker?” Ciel called as the group walked inside the mortician's home. There was no answer..The Earl leaned over to Amelia. “You sure he's here?”

 

She nodded, looking distance and anxious. “He's here..I can sense him.”

 

“Hee-hee! Very good, Lady Amelia. Your training is working well.” the man's voice echoed around them, “I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl.” Just then, a skull came rolling by them. It crashed into a roll of small grave markers. They all turned around to see the former Grim Reaper posed like a ghoulish bowler.

 

“Why you..” growled Ciel.

 

“Does your lordship finally feel like stepping into the coffin that I've made specially for you, hmm?” Undertaker asked with a grin. The Earl didn't answer, just glared.

 

“A strike. Still the best at skull bowling, I see.” smiled the young woman.

 

He bowed grandly at her. “I thank ye, my dear.” he said before standing, “In any case, have a seat. I've just baked some cookies!” They complied, sitting down on the coffins-turned-furniture. Ciel began to briefly brief the man on the recent case assigned to him and his reason for being in the Death God's home.

 

“The corpses of children, hmm..” the mortician repeated, “They are treated as being missing in polite society and no bodies have been found yet.” He glanced at the Earl. “Well, in the _underworld_ , you see dead children every day after all..You're well~ aware of that, aren't you, Earl?”

 

He ignored his question. “I've brought the files along. Among them, are there any you've _cleaned up?_ ” Sebastian handed them to the Death God.

 

“Who can say~? Mayhaps there are~?” Undertaker singsonged, glancing over the files. “Maybe seeing something amusing will bring it all back~?”

 

“Oh-no..” Amelia sighed, sensing what was coming.

 

“Ah, Lady Amelia gets it. But do you understand what I'm getting at, milord?” he asked, walking up to the young man. “ _Give it to me..Bestow~ upon me~ the choicest laughter! Then~ I shall tell you anything~!_ ”

 

The time traveler face-palmed. “I still can't believe this man is my mentor..” she uttered softly.

 

“..Sebastian.” Ciel called.

 

“Very well.” he replied, tugging on his glove.

 

“Hmm? Relying on him again, are you~? _Guh fu fu!_ ” laughed the mortician, “Is milord a child who cannot do a thing unless master butler is around, hmm? Well..I don't care who it is so long as he is amusing.” His words reminded Ciel of earlier with the prince and something snapped in him.

 

“I'll do it.” he said suddenly.

 

“Eh?” both the Devil and Angel said with surprise.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Sebastian.

 

“You two get out.” the Earl answered instead, turning to give them a fierce look. “ _Do not peek. I command you._ ”

 

They bowed. “...Yes, my lord.” The two walked out and stood in front of the door, waiting.

 

Amelia glanced up at the demon. “You think he's going to be okay?”

 

“I am not sure..” he replied truthfully. The supernatural duo waited and waited...and waited some more. It wasn't until the moon had fully rose that the door to the funeral home opened. The time traveler had fallen asleep and was being held piggy-backed by Sebastian. He softly told her to wake up before placing her to the ground. They stepped inside to see the Earl, panting with his blue-gray hair sticking up in certain places.

 

“Fu guh..! Oh I say..to think _that_ Earl Phantomhive would go _that far~!_ ” Undertaker laughed.

 

The young woman yawned. “Nyan~!What the hell were you doing?” she questioned groggily, stepping up to him. “Good grief..Just look at your hair..” She then proceeded to fix his hair.

 

“Don't ask.” he demanded, straightening his clothing.

 

The demon smirked at him, handing off his jacket. “Still, for you to resort to performing tricks if it is in the name of the Queen..You really are a dog.”

 

“Enough.” Ciel snapped, glaring. “Shut your mouth.” He turned his steely eye to the smiling mortician. “Now I've paid your fee. So let's hear about the children.”

 

“There aren't any.” he stated simply.

 

“Huh?” the trio said in unison, staring at him.

 

“None of these children were among my customers..” the Death God told, glancing briefly at one file. “..Nor have I heard rumors about them in the underworld.”

 

“So you didn't know anything about this incident at all?”

 

“Not quite.” he corrected smartly, “I know that I _do not know_ about it.”

 

“Did you deceive me?” queried the young man.

 

“Not at all.” Undertaker responded in a sweet tone, “This is terribly useful information, is it not?”

 

“Indeed.” agreed Sebastian, “If you do not know, the fact remains that the children have not been killed in the underworld.”

 

“If the bodies of those children haven't been found in either the outside world and the underworld, then it's likely they may still be alive is high for us.” added Amelia.

 

“In which case..we have no other option left but to investigate said circus troupe directly.” summarized Ciel before turning away. “Well, that decides it. Come, Sebastian and Amelia. Undertaker, contact me if you come across any information.”

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Undertaker.” Amelia told her mentor, hugging him as the others gathered their belongings. She then thought to him, _“Did you find anything?”_

 

“Farewell for now, Miss Amelia.” he told in return, running his fingers through her long stand of lavender hair. He thought back, _“I did.”_ The Death God reached under the table and pulled out an old leather book. _“This is Garret Durless' record. Treat it with care.”_

 

“I will, thank you again.” the time traveler said, taking it from him.

 

“You're welcome. Also.. _your journey is almost complete and this next task with be the first of many difficult ones. Keep on your wits and remember your training, understood?_ ” She nodded with such a serious face that he laughed. “Good girl. Off with you then, my lovely Angel.” The young woman smiled warmly at him before walking over to her companions who waited by the door.

 

“Milord.” Ciel turned back to the grinning mortician.

 

“ _A person has but one soul._ ” he informed, “ _Take good care of yours._ ”

 

“I already know that.” the Earl replied, strolling out.

 

“ _Do you really~?_ Hee-hee!” questioned Undertaker once they left. As they headed towards the carriage, the young man looked over at the young woman.

 

“Another book to learn for your training?” he commented; she nodded. “Also, you've become very close to that morbid man.”

 

She shrugged. “I guess. He has been the one who's been training me with my powers for the past few months. Now that I think about it, I already think of him as a father figure, as he thinks of me to be his daughter.”

 

Sebastian blinked at her words. “You consider that man as a father figure?!”

 

“Is that what I just said, silly demon?” the Angel smirked at him.

 

“Well, I do not understand how he could have been help to you with your angelic powers.” the Earl added, opening the door for her.

 

“There's lots of things you just don't know about yet, Ciel.” Amelia stated, stepping inside the carriage. “Lots and lots of things.”

 

* * *

 

The sounds of carnival music along with laughter of children and the talking of grown ups. The trio strolled into the circus, looking for anything suspicious as they headed for the big tent.

 

“By sight..it seems like an ordinary circus..” noted Ciel.

 

“And a pretty awesome one too, not those crappy ones with the colorful, smiling creeper clowns back home” Amelia said, looking around with awe. “This one I wouldn't mind leaving everything behind and joining..” That earned her a look from the Earl. She waved her hands in front of her, blushing from embarrassment. “Uh..T-That is if it wasn't involved with the missing children, hehehe.”

 

“Let us hurry inside before the good seats are taken.” Sebastian said, ushering them into the tent. They took seats at the top in the middle rows. It was perfect to see the whole ring for their original objective. The place filled up fast and before the trio knew it, the show had begun. The lights overhead went out before a large spotlight appeared in the center ring where an elaborate but bizarre man then stood.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen~!” he said with a cockery dialect, “Boys and girl~!” He produced several colorful juggling balls before bow slightly. “On this fine day, we welcome ye to the _Noah's Ark Circus_.” He begun juggling. “I am Joker. If ye'll just take a gander o'er he—D'OW!” He purposely dropped the balls on himself but with such skill, it looked like an accident. The crowd laughed from it.

 

“Ahem! This circus, 'tis packed full of acts to entertain and astound ye!” Joker announced with a sweep of his arm to the other performers behind him. “Now, now..with a spectacular from our fire-eater.. _Let the show of the century begin~!_ ”

 

A bald headed man covered in black inked flame-typed tattoos begin the show with his fire act.

 

“Next we have the flying trapeze act, with a duo in perfect sync.”A boy and girl with child-like twin qualities were next to show off their skills at flying through the air.

 

Afterward was a young man with blonde and black spiky hair with the skill of knife-throwing. “And never missing a target..the knife thrower with a perfect record!”

 

“There's nothing particularly special about the programme..” Ciel stated.

 

“Just so. It does not seem as though the missing children are being made to perform either.” Sebastian added.

 

“For the next act—the princess of our circus undertakes her death-defying tightrope walk!” A young woman dressed in white tutu-kinda dress and had white flowers covering most of her head walked the thin rope with the grace of a ballet dancer.

 

“If the goal wasn't to put children on display..” the Earl questioned, “Then perhaps the traveling route of the circus coinciding with the missing children is simply a coincidence?”

 

“Shush, you two!” hissed Amelia, pointing at the stage. “The cute snake guy's next.”

 

“Now we have an extremely rare creature, half-man, half-snake.” declared Joker, “A magnificent dance by the snakeman!” The young man had short platinum blond hair with a slender pale body that was covered slightly with scales. Several snakes wrapped around him as he danced. He had such an exotic beauty about him to the young woman.

 

“ _He has scales..I have wings..”_ she thought briefly, _“We're different yet the same..How cool!”_

 

“You think _he's_ cute..?” questioned the young master with disbelieving jealously.

 

“Yeah. If you look pass the scales and poisonous snakes, he's _quite_ the looker.” the Angel teased with a mischievous smirk. “Plus, I've always had me a _liking_ for snakes.”

 

“ _So did_ _ **Eve**_ _.._ ” the Devil interjected with devilish smile. “ _And look what happen to her._ ” She looked at him, puzzled for a moment, before a pinkish blush tinted her cheeks when she understood. Amelia narrowed her eyes and turned back to the ring, crossing her arms huffily.

 

“And last, but certainly not least! The star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes on our animal tamer!” The sound of a whip cracked as a beautiful, big-breasted, leather-clad female animal tamer appeared with a Bengal tiger.

 

“I would dearly love to have ye, the audience, participate in this act..” Joker requested.

 

“There aren't any kids in this last act either.” the time traveler pointed out.

 

“It looks as if coming to the circus was a rather waste of time.” Ciel stated as Sebastian stood suddenly, “What is it? Did you find some-”

 

“Oh! Good sire in the tailcoat, I see ye are most eager!” the ring master said happily, “Hie ye to the stage then!”

 

“Wha-?!” shouted his lord in surprise.

 

“Right the way, my good man!” called the circus man.

 

“ _Oh, I see..This is an opportunity to get close to that lot.”_ the Earl thought before saying, “Go on then.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian said, walking away.

 

“Um..Ciel? Are you sure about sending him down?” the time traveler asked nervously.

 

“Of course. This could be a perfect chance to see if these people have anything to do with the missing children. Plus, Sebastian is strong and capable. He's a Devil, for goodness' sake.”

 

Her turquoise eyes rolled. “That not what I'm talking about.”

 

He glanced at her. “What are you getting at then?”

 

“May we have ye lie down over here, sir?” Joker instructed, pointing to the stand beside him.

 

“I meant the—” the young woman started to say.

 

“ _Oh my.._ ” Sebastian said as he knelt in front of the tiger. “ _What round eyes you have.._ ”

 

“The tiger..Haah..” she finished with a heavy sigh, placing her head in her hands.

 

“Damn!” Ciel hissed quietly, “Tigers are part of the cat family!!”

 

“Yep..” Amelia agreed sadly, nodding.

 

“Vivid stripes the likes of which I have never seen and such soft ears.” the demon told with adoration, “You take my breath away.” He lifted the beast's large paw. “Oh? Your claws have gotten a touch long. You must not let your grooming go amiss now..” The audience, along with the two circus performers, watched with stunned faces. The Angel and Earl sat with their faces in their hands from embarrassment.

 

“I care for Sebby deeply but..” mumbled the young woman, “His obsession with felines can get borderline creepy..”

 

“Aye..” the young master seconding the obsession with cats part.

 

“Your paw pads are plump and also most enchanting.” the Devil smiled just as the tiger bit his head, taking his whole face in his mouth. The crowd screamed in terror.

 

“Betty!!” the animal tamer cried, cracking her whip. “Let go of him!!” Sebastian suddenly caught hold of the whip before removing his face from the tiger.

 

“She is not to blame.” he informed, “In the face of such loveliness, I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude. Furthermore..” His gloved hand stroked the whip before bring it to his lips, staring up at her with his mischievous crimson eyes. “One cannot train animals..by just blindly swinging one's whip.” The woman blushed slightly. Just then, Betty bit down on his head again.

 

“Betty!! Spit him out now!!”

 

“My, my, what a tomboy you are~”

 

* * *

 

“Who told you to go that far?” Ciel scolded as the three walked back towards the circus entrance.

 

“Forgive me. I have been alive for a long time,” Sebastian apologized with a halcyon smile, “But cats are so whimsical, I can never quite read them.”

 

“First of all, what were you hoping to gain by standing out so mu— _Ah~Choo!!_ ” the young master sneezed before turning to glower at his servant. “You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay away from me!”

 

“Yes, sir.” the butler bowed, stepping back. The Earl kept walking, fuming.

 

“Ah! There! There he is!” said a familiar voice, “Ye there, sir..Ye in the tailcoat!!” The Angel and Devil paused, glancing back together to see Joker hurrying towards them.

 

“Hey, Ciel. It's that—Hm?” Amelia said, looking back and not seeing him. “Ciel..?”

 

“We really are so sorry about what 'appened back there.” the man apologized.

 

“Not at all.” told Sebastian, “Forgive my untoward behavior.”

 

“Yeah, no need to apologize.” the time traveler agreed, jerking her thumb at the demon. “Cat lover here deserved that chomp on his handsome head, heh.”

 

Joker laughed. “Well, shocked me clean out of my skin, he did! Suddenly getting close to the tiger like that.” he told, glancing back at the butler. “Where ye got bit, are you sure it's all right?” As he talked, the young master had noticed and hide behind one of the many tents, watching the conversation from the shadows.

 

“Anyway, it might be a good idea to get our troupe doctor to take a look at ye.” the juggler requested, “Come 'round back, if ye would.” Sebastian peeked back a bit, seeing Ciel. He gave him the okay.

 

The demon smiled. “Much obliged.”

 


	34. Let's Join the Circus!

__

“Well, if he's going, I'm going too.” Amelia stated firmly, “So, please lead the way, good sir.” Joker bowed grandly before leading the two towards the back.

 

“'Ere we go.” he said as they passed various performers that were relaxing after a night's performance. “Right this way. Beg your pardon, the place is rather a mess. So, watch your step.”

 

“Hey, I'm not the only one getting the ' _Come any closer and I'll kill you_ ' vibe, am I?” the young woman whispered to the butler.

 

“Do not worry.” he assured before smirking, “You could take them.”

 

“Hmph. Damn straight.” she grinned smugly. The demon chuckled, ruffling her hair.

 

“Oh. Snake.” Joker called when noticing his comrade. “Is the Doctor in the first-aid tent?” He was silent but one of the snakes' tails pointed to the other man's right.

 

“Oh dear. Bad timing!” sighed the ring master, “Seems he's out on business.”

 

“Well, that—Eep!” Amelia squeaked when noticing that the snake man was feeding live mice to his snakes. Her turquoise eyes began to water as she thought of her pet mouse, Loki before..blanching and passing out hard onto the grass.

 

“Ah! Amelia!” Sebastian called with concern, kneeling down beside her.

 

“M-Miss, are ye alright?!” the juggler asked, leaning over her.

 

“Snakes..Mice..” she mumbled in her fainting haze, “..Loki..Oh, dear God..Those poor mice..”

 

“Oh, dear. We better get to the Doctor quick now.” Joker told, turning to the direction that he was told to go. “Come on!” The demon lifted the young woman into his arms before following.

 

“Amelia..are you all right?” he whispered to her.

 

She winked up at him, fully recovered. “Peachy, hehe!”

 

“You..You were acting?!”

 

“Of course! I sensed that he wasn't going to take us since he noticed how fine you seemed.” she informed, “So, I worked in the few acting skills I learned from my high school drama class...Though, I really was upset about the mice..Those poor little things..”

 

The Devil chuckled. “You are indeed a wonder.” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her..but was interrupted.

 

“Oh? Isn't that the lad who was bitten by the tiger?” It was the trapeze twins.

 

“You're right! What a lob of a lad! Hee-hee!” the boy laughed.

 

“Oh~? And who's the lady in his arms?” questioned the girl.

 

“Quite scandalous, I must say!” The two busted out into giggles. Joker led them into a tent then. Inside were the knife thrower and an older man with shaggy short black hair and a scruffy beard. He wore a lab coat and glasses looking the part of a doctor except..he was in a wheelchair.

 

“Oh! There he is!” the juggler said with a smile, “Doc!”

 

“Nnoh?” he turned, seeing the three before smiling. “Heya Joker! Your arm giving you trouble again?”

 

“No, I'm not 'ere for me today..” he replied, slightly embarrassed. He gestured to the woman in the demon's arm, who watched attentively. “Miss 'ere took a nasty fall not too along 'go.”

 

“Oh, my dear, are you all right?” the doctor asked, rolling up towards her.

 

“I'm okay. The grass cushioned my fall some.” she replied with a smile. Just as the older man was going to say something, the knife-thrower spoke.

 

“Ah. If I think back, yer the feller that got 'is 'ead bit by Betty.” he said, looking at Sebastian. “Are you all right?”

 

The doctor startled, grabbing the butler's hand. “Betty bit you?! That's awful! Come, to the medical tent with you!” he instructed, “Joker, when we get there, give the miss a wet cloth for her head.” Joker nodded. The others followed behind as the Doctor lead them back to his tent. There, he examined the demon's head thoroughly as the knife-thrower, Joker, and Amelia watched.

 

“..Were you really bitten by the tiger?” the Doctor asked, puzzled. “There's nary a scratch on you..”

 

“It was but a play bite.” beamed the demon. The time traveler scoffed, rolling her eyes while pressing the cloth to her forehead.

 

The physician sighed, slightly disbelieving. “Well, if nothing's wrong with you, that's just as well.”

 

“I'm so glad you're fine.” Joker said with relief, pressing his skeleton hand to his chest. “If a member of our audience had been hurt, our leader would've had our heads!”

 

The Angel glanced over at him. “You aren't the troupe leader?”

 

The man smiled. “I'm something of a ringmaster-for-hire..The leader is someone else entirely and quite scary to boot.”

 

The knife-thrower smirked. “Don't cha come cryin' to me when ye get chewed out for sayin' that, ol' timer!” The curtain moved as the animal tamer came in.

 

“Doctor. I was hoping you could take a look at my leg..” She paused with surprise when seeing Amelia and Sebastian.

 

“Sis!” greeted the knife-thrower happily.

 

“You—!” she cried, looking at Sebastian.

 

“I'm 'aving problems with my leg too, jus' like sis.” her brother proclaimed, oblivious to her anger. “Gosh~, this's gotta be more proof that we're tied by the red string of— _Huh?_ ” His sister stomped pass him towards the Devil.

 

She pointed at him. “You're the eccentric gentleman from before! What are you doing here?!” she demanded, “Thanks to you, the act was completely rui—”

 

“Beast! How could you talk that way to a member of the audience?!” scolded the Doctor, “You have only your carelessness in being unable to control Betty to blame!”

 

“B-But he approached Betty on his own-”

 

“No buts! You're a professional, right?!” Sebastian stayed quiet as the two argued. The knife-thrower and Joker popped up in front of the physician.

 

“Now, now, Doctor. You mustn't raise your voice in front of the spectators.” Joker reminded with a smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” the knife-thrower agreed, “Please examine my dear sis's leg first!” The older man sighed greatly.

 

“Want a turn at the wet cloth?” Amelia suggested, offering it to him. “It'll cool you down.”

 

He smiled kindly at her. “No thank you, dearie.” he replied before looking back at Beast. “Beast, retrain Betty again after this.”

 

She tsked her dislike. “..Yeah.”

 

“Good. Now let's see the prosthesis.” the Doctor told.

 

“Prosthesis?” the time traveler and butler echoed.

 

“Ye might say there's a little reason behind this circus.” the stand-in ringmaster stated while Sebastian stood from the small stool. Beast took his place and told the Doctor what was wrong as the juggler continued. “One way or another, we're a collection of folks with problems. I was missing an arm myself, but thanks to the Doctor, look at me now.” He wiggled the fake skeletal fingers. “Pretty fine, eh?”

 

“It's always going bad because you insist on having a prosthesis arm in that shape!” the physician chastened, “I wish you'd give some consideration to the person who has to maintain it.”

 

“Well, I think it's pretty cool.” complimented the young woman, coming up next to the two men. “Plus, it gives you great personality, hehe!”

 

Joker blushed a bit. “W-Why, thank ye, Miss.”

 

Sebastian looked at the physician. “Do you make the artificial limbs for all the troupe members?”

 

He nodded with a proud smile. “Yes, that's right. It's a lotta of work, I tell you! From carving the parts to the installation, I do it all.”

 

The demon moved closer. “Carving? Are they made of wood, then?”

 

“Nope, ceramic.” answered the Doctor. “I say ceramic, but I use special materials to make them light and durable.”

 

Sebastian's gloved hand caressed along the prosthesis leg. “I see..It also feels nice to touch.”

 

“Right? To ensure smoothness in movement, I also use ball-shaped parts in the joints.” the older man informed.

 

“This is indeed delicate workmanship..Oh? What is this hallmark?” the Devil noted, suddenly lifting the leg higher to get a better view at something..making it seem as if he was looking at the animal tamer's intimate parts. Joker stared curiously. Amelia stammered in bashful fury. Beast blushed pink and trembled with rage. Her brother stared with a nosebleed, blushing fiercely and gaping.

 

“What are you playing at, you letch?!” shouted the woman, kicking at his face with the fake leg. The butler dodged it by reflex before jumping back.

 

“Aah, excuse me.” he apologized smoothly, “You did not strike me as one so chaste as to be bashful at something of this sort, so..”

 

She growled at him. “Why you!” She cracked her whip at him but he swiftly moved to the side.

 

“Hey!! Beast, stop that! He's a spectator!” ordered the frantic Doctor.

 

“Psh! Spectator, my arse! You get him, girlfriend!” cheered on the time traveler.

 

The older man turned to the other performers for help. “You two stop her qui—”

 

“You barmy bastard, how dare ye lay a hand on me sis's pale, silken skin!” exclaimed her brother with tears, throwing daggers at him. “How dare ye! How dare ye! And when I haven't even laid a hand on it yet!!”

 

“Though I did not touch her skin directly..” the Devil stated, flipping up and landed on a clothes' line in the tent. “..I do seem to have touched off your anger.”

 

“Dagger, stop it or else the tent will-”

 

“Forget the tent!” he shouted, grabbing six knifes and flinging them directly at the butler. “Sis's chastity is more important!”

 

“Ah! Sebby!” Amelia gasped. Running pass the others, she jumped up and landed on the rope next to him. With blinding movement, the two caught the knifes effortlessly—Three for the Angel and three for the Devil.

 

“No way!?” exclaimed Dagger while Joker just whistled.

 

The butler turned his amused crimson eyes on his infatuation. “I thought you wished for me to get hurt for what I had done? You must deeply care for me to go and ignore that.”

 

“Shut up, smart ass! It doesn't mean anything from me saving you.” she snapped; cheeks tinted a dark pink from the knowing smirk on his sinful lips. “Tsk! Alright! Old habits die hard, okay?!”

 

“Tch! Don't push your luck just yet!” Beast told Sebastian, flicking her whip at him. But was stopped by Joker with his cane. He glared down at her, menacingly for a moment before his cane turned into a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Here!” he grinned, offering them to her. “All right, all right. That will do for today!”

 

“Wha~?! But, Joker!” Dagger whined.

 

“Why didn't you stop them sooner~?!” demanded the Doctor.

 

“But he-” said Beast.

 

“Come, come. Ye have such lovely legs, after all.” the juggler interrupted, walking behind her and touching her thigh. “I can understand why he would want to have a touch.”

 

“You're _so_ not helping my anger right now..” mumbled Amelia, jumping down with Sebastian.

 

The man handed the flowers to the animal tamer again. “I'm giving you these flowers, so let's see a smile.” She took them but kept frowning.

 

“Here are your knives.” the butler said, handing them back to Dagger. He took them back, huffily.

 

Joker turned his attention to the demon and young woman. “But I say~! Leaving that all aside, ye two have some terrific reflexes.” he praised, “So much so I've half a mind to scout ye for our troupe here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sebastian questioned serious, moving closer to the man.

 

He blinked.“Eh?”

 

The Devil sighed heavily. “To tell the truth, our current master is so willful that we have had quite enough of him.”

 

“Master, ye say..Sir, are ye both servants at some grand house?” Joker queried with astonishment, “You're both dressed well, so I figured ye for a gent and dame.”

 

“Me, a gentleman? How absurd.” Sebastian scoffed, “I am merely a butler.”

 

“And I ain't no noblewoman.” told Amelia, “Just a music tutor, I am.”

 

“So were you serious about scouting us for your troupe?” the butler asked, “If so, we would like to join at once.”

 

“Sir..are ye really serious?”

 

He nodded. “I am always serious, you see?”

 

“Yep, yep. So much so, it's annoying.” the time traveler deadpanned.

 

“Pfft! Ah-haha! You are one amusing chap, good sir! You too, Miss!” Joker laughed, patting them on the shoulder. “I like both of ye! If ye wanna join up, ye can come by anytime.”

 

“Hey! Joker!” shouted Beast, “How could you decide just like that?!”

 

“Now, now. They're quite the talent.” he replied mellowly.

 

“If you please.” Sebastian interrupted, “There is one other I would like to introduce to you.”

 

“Certainly, if there's another like ye..” the juggler said excitedly, “..But I would like to run him through our tryout.”

 

The Devil grinned softly before bowing. “Understood. Well then, the three of us shall impose upon you tomorrow. Thank you so much for today.” He led the Angel towards the entrance of the tent and out side before turning back. “You do not need to show us the way out.” Sebastian finally went outside and stood in front of the tent.

 

“Now then..There were nine tents and ten carts until we arrived at the first-aid tent.” he whispered to the young woman as they walked down the row. “Moreover, there are several lager tents further in. Since we are here, perhaps we ought to take a look?”

 

“I chose not.” grumbled Amelia angrily.

 

Crimson eyes glanced at her sideways. “Are you still upset about what had happened?”

 

“No.” she answered stiffly. The demon grabbed her arm suddenly, pulling them between two tents.

 

“Don't lie to me.” he told, looking down at her.

 

She didn't met his eyes. “I'm not. I just want to go back to the townhouse and get some sleep.” she told, trying to brush pass him. “Come on, Ciel has waited long enough.” Her body was picked up and placed down onto the icy grass as quick as lightning. Turquoise eye looked up to see Sebastian hovering over her as he pinned her arms down.

 

“Young master can wait some more.” the Devil said, leaning down to run his nose along the side of her neck. “Mmm..you smell so mouth-watering as always.”

 

The Angel would have blushed if she wasn't so annoyed. “Enough, you lecherous demon. You've had your fill of the female anatomy for today.” she drawled.

 

“You can say so but..” he paused, moving close to her ear. “..Not of _you_.” She blushed then. Before Amelia could say anymore, his sinful lips closed over hers and made her melt under him. One gloved hand released her wrist to caress down her blue half-stocking covered leg.

 

“Your leg feels much better than that woman's.” Sebastian moaned.

 

“That's because my leg is real, dork..” Amelia joked. He chuckled seductively, making her swoon a bit. She lifted her torso up some then and placed one of her hands against his chest, pushing him back.

 

“We really should get to the carriage..” the time traveler suggested; her warm breath fanning over his face.

 

“Just a little more..” the butler begged lustfully. He pushed his infatuation back down onto the grass and lifted the leg he had been caressing, wrapping it around his waist. The wicked lips the young woman had grown to love then began to kiss her passionately. She moaned softly, resting her hands upon each side of his face.

 

“You're..such..a bastard..” she cursed gruffly between kisses.

 

“But I am _your_ bastard.. _Amelia_.” he teased against her lips, enunciating her name. He was about to pull her into another fierce kiss when he sensed something. The Devil raised up, looking around.

 

“What..What is it?” the Angel whispered.

 

“I have been feeling some presence since we have been in the circus.”

 

“Is it the children?”

 

He shook his raven-haired head. “I do not know.” he answered honestly, standing up before helping her. The butler straighten their clothing and fixed the time traveler's light purple hair. “Before we go, let us inspect upon it.” Amelia agreed. The two walked hand in hand as they headed for the larger single tents. But when they approached, the hissing of snakes stopped them. The snake charmer appeared from the shadow with only two snakes around him this time.

 

“Entry beyond this point is forbidden—says Wilde.” he told in a slight Scottish accent blankly, glancing at the snake on his left then to the one of the right. “The exit is over there—says Goethe.”

 

Sebastian turned, smiling at the man. “Thank you for your kindness.”

 

“Geez, I told you we were going the wrong way.” the time traveler scolded, playing the part. “Men—never want to ask directions. Tsk, so typical.”

 

“Let us leave now.” the demon said before they walked away.

 

“Um..” the snakeman uttered, causing the two to look back. “..Can I speak to you for moment, ma'am?”

 

“Uh..sure.” she agreed, looking up at her supernatural friend. “You go on ahead. I'll catch up.” He nodded and walked back the other way.

 

She turned her sea-colored eyes back to the young man. “Okay, my attention is all yours.”

 

“I.. _We_..wanted to apologized for scaring you earlier.” he told.

 

“Oh, that's all right. To tell the truth, I'm not afraid of snakes at all.” she smiled, “I was just caught off guard by them feeding since I have a pet white mouse back home. Haha, you imagine the reason why.” One of the snakes hissed happily then.

 

“I am glad you have forgiven us—says Wilde.” The other hissed then.

 

“You better run along now. Don't want your friend waiting long—says Goethe.”

 

The Angel nodded.“Okay. Well..see you three tomorrow then.” she waved before walking off. Snake watched her go in silence until she was out of sight.

 

“...Tomorrow, then.” he uttered to himself before returning to his tent.

 

* * *

 

“ _Huh?_ Why did things turn out that way?” Ciel questioned once Sebastian finished reporting. The group had finally returned to the townhouse.

 

“Why, you ask?” the butler queried, removing his lord's overcoat. “So like I said—”

 

“Ciel~! You were late!” greeted Soma, running up for a hug. Agni welcomed the three warmly. “Are you done for the day? Teach me chess then.” The demon and Earl stride briskly pass the prince and his khansama, ignoring them

 

“When did I order you to do such a thing?” the Earl inquired.

 

“Is there any harm in it?” the other responded.

 

Agni leaned to the side next to Amelia as they followed up the stairs. “What are Lord Ciel and Mister Sebastian speaking of?”

 

The time traveler sighed, folding her arms over her chest. “The new plan for our current assignment. Ciel is being fussy about it.” The khansama nodded in understanding.

 

“As far as this-” the young master was saying when Soma popped up behind him.

 

“Hey Ciel! What a sour face you've got there!” he told his friend, “I came out to greet you. So you could at least smile!”

 

“Shut up!” roared Ciel at him, “I'm busy right now. Keep your mouth shut!!”

 

The prince pouted sadly, wrapping his arms around the young woman's neck. “..Luck will run away, if you're not smiling, you know..” The young man tsked and walked off towards his bedroom.

 

“It's okay, Soma. That guy just has a short temper.” the young woman solaced, patting his arm. “If you would like, I'll teach you how to play chess?”

 

“Oh, indeed! I'll go wait in the sitting room!” he grinned, turning to head back downstairs. “Come, Agni!” Her lavender head shook from side to side as she watched the two scurry off. She then headed towards Ciel's bedroom. When standing in front of the door, her hand went for the handle just as the it opened. Sebastian stood behind it with a soft smile.

 

A blush formed on her cheeks. _“He sensed me coming..Probably was standing close to the door since they entered.”_ She turned her head towards the bed where her other companion stood by. A cat-like grin formed on her face then.

 

“Ah, a nice cushy bed~!” she singsonged, running in and diving on top of it. She cuddled one of the pillows to her face, practically purring.

 

Ciel shook his head, tossing his jacket on the bed. “Like I was saying—how did it turn into me having to join the circus as well?!”

 

“No one is _having_ you do anything.” Sebastian told as he shut the door, “You will try out for the troupe and be _asked_ to join.”

 

“You and Amelia are the only ones that need to infiltrate the place.” the Earl stated, sitting on the edge of his bed before undoing his bow-tie. “Living in a tent is no laughing matter!”

 

“And here I thought I was the girl among the three of us— _Owie!_ ” Amelia teased before her younger infatuation slapped her on the leg. She pouted at him before covering her face with his pillow.

 

The demon turned fully to his lord. “Amelia could infiltrate the circus on her own very well, but I?..Is that what you wish? To have me act of my own free will as well, not by your command?”

 

The young man gritted his teeth. “Tch!..Point taken.” The Devil strolled up to him then, kneeling to remove his boots.

 

“But the ability to do tricks is essential to being a circus performer, right?” Ciel questioned, “I can't do anything like that.”

 

Sebastian laughed once. “Indeed.” he agreed, standing to retrieve his nightshirt. “Well, please do your best with the tryout tomorrow.” He smiled at his master. “As your butler, I shall be cheering you on from the bottom of my heart.” The Earl stared at him for a moment before turning away with a mournful sigh.

 

“There's nothing for it. I'll have to join to circus too.”

 

“As you wish.” the Devil bowed, winning the argument.

 

A soft, slender fingers touched the young man's hand. “I'll be there too to cheer you on with all my heart.” the Angel comforted.

 

He laced his fingers between hers, bringing them to his lips. “I find your sentiment more endearing than I do that Devil's.”

 

* * *

 

“Goodness me, ye sure brought along an incredibly adorable kid, eh?” Joker said with surprise, “Are ye a boy?” It was noontime now. The trio now stood before the band of performers. Ciel stood center stage with the others behind while Joker observed him. With his beautiful, still child-like face and short stature, the Earl could pass for a pre-teen..and a girl apparently from what the juggler had ask. He had to abandon his fancy clothes that morning for commons' type. But as the time traveler had told him as they made their way there, “Even in ordinary peoples' clothing, you still look pretty!” In response, he had blushed and told her he was not 'pretty'.

 

“Of course he is!” Amelia said, wrapping an arm around the young man. “He's my little brother, after all. Finnian, his name but we call him Finny, heh!”

 

“Yes..Um..I was a pageboy at the manor with _sister_.” Ciel informed, a little uncomfortable from having to think of his infatuation as his sibling yet again.

 

The juggler leaned forward a bit. “What a grand sounding name ye have..Well! We'll give ye a stage name if ye make it into our troupe.” He then moved back, serious now. “But being cute isn't enough to work in a circus. Ye gotta know how to do tricks. So little fellow, what are ye good at?”

 

“...Darts?” the Earl answered after some struggled thinking.

 

“Knife throwing, it is!” Joker said merrily, turning towards Dagger. “Dagger, lend him your knives.”

 

He handed them to the young man with a smile. “Here you go.”

 

The stand-in ringmaster then pointed to the left. “Hit that target over there from over here.” Ciel glanced in the direction; his ocean blue eye widening. The target board was several feet away from him. He cooled his features before taking ready. Amelia and Sebastian stood quiet behind him. While he did so, Dagger whispered to Joker.

 

“Aww, man. What a bully y'are, ol' timer! With them scrawny arms, 'ell never 'it the target.”

 

“I'm not being mean. Ye couldn't call it an act if 'twere any closer.” the other man stated simply. The Earl aimed the knife before flinging it with all his might. It was a good throw but not even coming close to the target.

 

“Awww, I knew it..” Dagger said as the knife dipped a few feet from the mark. Suddenly, the weapon shot up and thunk into the bull's eye, shocking the circus performers.

 

“No way?!” exclaimed the juggler and knife-thrower. The young master just smirked at them. What the performers didn't know was that Sebastian was the one that caused the blade to do such a thing. Every time his lord threw, he would flick a pebble and it would hit the hilt, causing it to propel forward. This continued until all the knives given to Ciel was covering the bull's eye.

 

“Will that do?” he asked the juggler once finished.

 

“Ye seem to have good control.” the man told while Dagger stared at the target, trying to figure how he did such a thing. “Come. Let's do the next 'ne.”

 

“So far, so good.” Ciel uttered to Amelia as they followed.

 

“Well, I'm still keeping my fingers crossed.” she stated.

 

Sebastian bent down to her ear. “No worries, Amelia. _I have plenty of pebbles._ ”

 

* * *

 

“Then next is this! Tight-rope walking!” shouted Joker from down below. “Doll~! Tie the life-line nice n' tight now~! He's yet a novice, so he'll hurt himself is he falls.”

 

Ciel glanced down at the man while being tied. “W-Won't you test me with something else?”

 

“Oh~? Retiring already, hmm, little fellow?!” the man teased.

 

“N-No. But something other than this—”

 

“Then get a move on, would ye?!” The young man's teeth gritted, glancing at the Angel and Devil briefly. Amelia watched intently with her hands clasped and brought close to her chest. Sebastian watched calmly but intently. With a deep breath, he stepped onto the rope; arms spread out to the side for balance. Taking a few timid steps, Ciel started to tip to the left before falling. Something hard collided with his side, righting him.

 

“Ohhh..That was close. But he recovered.” sighed Joker.

 

“Damn!” the Earl hissed, glancing at the demon who smiling knowingly. “I should have known..!!” Suddenly, more pebbles bombarded his backside, making him hurry along the thin rope..But they helped him finish with a very sore back and bottom..

 

“Amazing! I never thought ye would actually walk the tightrope!” the juggler congratulated, clapping as he came walking towards the small group.

 

“Pfft..” Sebastian stifled a laugh, earning a glare from his master.

 

Amelia sighed quietly. “You can be so cruel..”

 

“Then this cutie pie passes, right, ol' chap?” Dagger questioned, patting Ciel on the head.

 

“Not yet.” he replied, pointing at the young man. “The little fellow's missing something important. A first class..” He grinned brightly. “..Smile!! Okay, let's see a great big smile~!”

 

“Wha—?!” the Earl said. The Devil turned, stifling even more laughter. It made the young master tremble in fury, clenching his fist. His eye briefly meet the time traveler's. Her face showed nothing but encouragement and warmth. The anger seeped out of him completely and he felt himself smiling brightly.

 

“Oh! Very good!” Joker approved. The Earl sighed in relief before being glomped on.

 

“ _Kyah~!_ Finny smiled so big for once!” the young woman sang, rubbing her cheek against his. “Big sis is so proud! She can die happily now!”

 

“Amelia!” Ciel blushed. She let go and apologized, blushing slightly. Everyone then headed back outside and were greeted by more members of the circus then earlier. They were all curious to discover what happen.

 

“Well, now that Finny's tryouts are over, it's Miss Amelia's turn.” Joker announced.

 

Turquoise eyes blinked. “Eh..?”

 

“I would like to know if ye have any other special talents besides good reflexes and speed?” he told with a kind smile. She stayed silent for a few moments. The only other 'talents' she had were her singing and angelic abilities such as her scythe and wings. But they were suppose to be a secret..The young woman glanced at her companions. They immediately understood her silence and gave her slight nods. She smiled in thanks before looking back at the juggler.

 

“I..have one but it's something that I have only shared with a few selected people.” she informed, “But, I'm willing to share it with all of you now since we may become comrades soon. Also, you all seem like the type of folks that would take the surprise well, haha.”

 

“Alright, so what is it?” asked Dagger curiously.

 

“I'll show you. Oh, and you might want to step back a few.” the time traveler advised. The performers closer to her complied and waited patiently. She closed her eyes then and took several deep breaths, centering herself. Then very quickly, she released her large black wings like she was ripping off a band-aid. It always felt great for her to let them out. Everyone, excluding Sebastian and Ciel, gasped in surprise and amazement. Amelia shook herself as a bird would when stretching out its' wings; the gleaming feathers rustling as they always did. Joker stepped up to her, his violet eyes big with wonder.

 

“'Tis is..amazing..Like nothing I have seen before.” he told, reaching out but stopped and glanced at her. “May I?” Her lavender head bent slightly in reassurance. He removed his glove from his good hand before touching the silken feathers of obsidian color.

 

“They're real..!” he exclaimed softly, “How did ye become this?”

 

“I was born this way. It's something that has been passed down in our family but only to the females.” Amelia told, the lie coming easily off her tongue. “But it passed our mother for some reason we don't know.”

 

“Extraordinary! Ye would be a wonderful addition to the show.” Joker smiled, “We would now 'ave two people that are half animal!”

 

“Amelia can also sing.” chimed Sebastian, “Her voice is like that of a Nightingale who's songs enchants whatever soul that stops and listens.”

 

“Then ye should sing somethin' for us.” Dagger requested, grinning. The other hummed in agreement.

 

“Okay, okay. I'll sing something.” she sighed. The performers exclaimed in glee and scattered to different places to seat and listen. They all waited and watched eagerly, wondering what her voice sounded like when singing after the demon's statement. Amelia sat down on a crate that was near her; the Earl joining as well. The butler was about to join them when he noticed one of the performers holding an acoustic guitar.

 

“May I borrow this?” he asked politely.

 

“Uh..sure.” the performer said, handing it to him. Sebastian bowed before sitting down near the time traveler's left side. She glanced at him and the instrument in his hands questioning.

 

“I will play the music while you sing.” he told.

 

“But you don't know the song I'm going to sing.” she replied, “It's not one from _around here_.” The Devil said nothing and just reached up, touching her temple. A flash crossed over his crimson eyes before moving his hand away.

 

“I do now.” he said, smiling knowingly. The Angel stared at him in disbelief before chuckling under her breath, shaking her head. Turning towards their audience, Sebastian begun strumming on the guitar—the intro to _Nineteen by Tegan & Sara_ playing. Amelia cleared her throat before joining in with the lyrics.

 

_I felt you in my legs_

_Before I even met you_

 

_And when I laid beside you_

_For the first time I told you_

 

_I feel you in my heart,_

_I don't even know you_

 

_And now we're saying_

_Bye, bye, bye_

_Now we're saying_

_Bye, bye, bye_

 

_I was nineteen,_

_Call me~_

 

It was true what the butler said. Her voice, like always, enchanted the performers as they listened. Joker stood, leaning against the beam for the entrance to the Big Tent. He listened and watched the time traveler intently. She would indeed be a perfect addition to the Show. With her voice and the way it mesmerized people who listen, it would definitely bring more people to the circus and bring up their profit..and help with another thing..

 

“ _I must let the Leader know of this later.”_ he thought, _“He will be_ _ **very please**_ _to hear about her.”_

 

_I felt you in my life_

_Before I even thought to_

 

_Felt the need to lay down_

_Beside you and tell you_

 

_I feel you in my heart,_

_I don't even know you_

 

_Well now we're saying_

_Bye, bye, bye_

_And now we're saying_

_Bye, bye, bye_

 

_I was nineteen,_

_Call me~_

_I was nineteen,_

_Call me~_

 

While Amelia was singing, Snake had came over to see what was going on. He had heard the singing faintly from where his tent was. Curious, he walked over to the to where the beautiful sound was coming from. The man was surprised when discovering it was her.

 

Now that he was closer, the Angel's voice affected him—even his snakes were. They swayed side to side while listening as if she was a charmer from India and her voice was the flute used. Snake couldn't deny that she sounded wonderful. It caused him to feel warm inside; something he had never felt before. His slitted green eyes glanced away from her for a moment to seeing Joker. The man knew that look he was giving Amelia and his usual cool face frowned.

 

“ _He's planning on using her for the Show.”_ he thought, _“Meaning having her_ _ **join**_ _us..I can't let that happen. I have to warn her.”_

 

_Flew home,_

_Back to where we met_

_Stayed inside_

_I was so upset_

_I cooked up a plan,_

_So good except_

_I was all alone,_

_You were all I had_

 

_Love you,_

_Well you were all mine_

_Love me,_

_Well I was yours, right?_

_I was yours, right?_

 

_I was nineteen,_

_Call me~_

_I was nineteen,_

_Call me~_

 

The circus performers applauded and cheered loudly for her. She and Sebastian bowed, smiling. Joker walked up, clapping as well.

 

“It's been decided. Ye all will be joining us.” he informed brightly, “Now, it's time to get ye dressed up!”

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen now and the Earl and demon waited in front the Big Tent to be introduced to all the circus performers.

 

“I feel like a queer pirate.” grumbled Ciel, commenting on the outfit put on him.

 

“I feel fine.” smiled Sebastian, who was still in his tailcoat. Only his tie was changed and now had a black pointed line drawn on his right eye with a top hat added to his ensemble.

 

His master glared at him. “Anyway, where is Amelia?”

 

“Here I am! Sorry for taking so long!”

 

The two turned in the direction her voice came from and paused. Amelia looked breath-taking. The right side of lavender hair was swept back and pinned down with a raven feathers barrette. The left side was still spiky and her bang was held out of her face with a red and white thin barrette. Her scar was painted black neatly to look as if it was drawn on. Once pink lips were painted black and red. Fake lashes with tiny rhinestones were placed over hers, making her odd eye color pop more.

 

On her arms were two different gloves—one, white and black striped and the other solid black. The rest of the time traveler's outfit was similar to Harley Quinn's from _Arkam City_ —sheer shimmering fabric was sewn to the top and looked like a spider web. Black widow spider-shaped buttons held the top together. A charcoal grey collar with a broken chain was around her neck. Red and black fishnets covered her legs and white ballerina shoes were on her feet to finished the ensemble. The dark Angel wings were out; folded close to her back.

 

She stopped in front of them, noticing them staring. “What? Does it look bad?”

 

They shook their head. “No, you look amazing as always.”

 

A pink blush tinted her cheeks. “T-Thanks.”

 

“There ye three are.” Joker said, walking up to them. “Come, it's time.” They followed and were greeted by a huge crowd. The juggler stood in front of them.

 

“Friends! Lend me your ear! We've a few newcomers joining us today!” he informed before gesturing to Sebastian. “This is the rookie ' _Black_ '.”

 

“I am Black.” he greeted with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

 

He then pointed to Amelia. “Next is the songstress ' _Nightingale_ '.”

 

She saluted with two fingers, grinning big. “Hiya! Kindly give me your advice, hehe!”

 

Lastly was Ciel. “And this little one is ' _Smile_ '.”

 

The Earl startled at his new name. “S—!”

 

“Treat them well now, all right?”

 

“Okay~!” the others agreed.

 

“Come, Smile. Say hello to your seniors with a smile.” the Devil told, smirking.

 

“Eh?” Ciel said before giving a wry smile, “I..I look forward to working with you..”

 


	35. What a Grim Circumstance

 

Now, I'll give ye a quick tour.” Joker said to the three, “Come with me.” He led them out of the tent and towards the back where the smaller tents were.

 

“First, these are the tents ye'll be sleeping in.” the man told, pointing to them. “This is where the so-called second-string members—the stage hands, newcomers, and the like—live.” He walked up to opened and pushed the curtain back, allowing the trio to look inside. There's usually two or three to a tent.”

 

He then led them to the eating area. “And that there's the dinning tent and the tent that serves as our larder. It's up to ye new folk to cook up the meals too, so give it your best!” Spinning around, his cane pointed to another tent that was farther back. “The tent all the way back is the first-aid tent. And..” The juggler led the group behind that tent to show the large single red tents grouped together and blocked off by a black-iron chain. “From 'ere on back are the private tents of the main cast.” The demon and time traveler tensed—this was where they had been stopped by Snake.

 

“Private tents?” Ciel questioned.

 

“Well..once ye hit it big, ye get a place to yourself. Oh, 'n' one more thing..” Joker explained before pointing a skeleton finger to the purple and blue tent with white sparkling stars. “..That's Snake's tent, so ye should stay away for your own good. Snake and his slithery friends are still very~ shy—So newcomers especially should stay sharp 'round these parts. Right then! Moving on~!” The juggler led them away. As they walked passed the first-aid tent, he asked suddenly—

 

“By the way..what's become of your right eye, Smile?”

 

“Eh?!” the Earl jumped, touching his eyepatch. “Ah..this..There was an accident..”

 

“Yeah..I was attacked by an animal when we were younger. That why I have a scar on my right eye and chest as well.” Amelia chimed in, pointing to her eye and chest. “Little brother jumped in and saved me but..” She looked down, seeming contrite. “Ended up losing his eye in the rescue. I've blamed myself ever since that horrid day..”

 

Joker reached out and caressed the two's face gently. “ _How sad.._ ” he said sadly, “ _For someone so little and so pretty to have had such misfortune befall them._ ” He smiled kindly at them and patted the Earl on the head.

 

“Right..” the young master uttered, looking up at him confused.

 

“Well..Everyone 'ere's got their own issues, so ye'll got get along just fine~! Right?!” the ring leader grinned, hugging the young woman.

 

“Y-Yes.” she replied.

 

“Like us, did everyone here join the troupe while the circus was making the rounds?” Sebastian asked suddenly.

 

Joker looked back at him. “For the most part, yes. But the first string members come from the same town. Guess ye could say we're all childhood friends.”

 

“Childhood friends?”

 

“Yeah. But Snake's still a rookie.” he informed, “He's a genius with his snake, he is..and we were without a snake charmer at the time, so he became a member right quick. If ye join the first string, ye don't have to help with prep, and ye don't have to worry about fighting for your meals and ye get your own tent. That's why everyone does their best to get to the top..to the first string..” The final place he took them to was the training ground. Inside, the place was swarmed with performers of all kinds—animal tamers, jugglers, pole climbers, and etc.

 

“New comers train and train 'ere with the ope of debuting in an actual performance one day.” was told to them. “Ye must always start with the basics. Once ye've made quick work or your warm-ups, then-”

 

“Joker!” He turned to see Beast walking towards him. “It's almost time!”

 

“I hear ye!” he told. The woman looked at Sebastian and glared before turning away with Joker. “Well, give it all ye got, ye three.”

 

* * *

 

“A tent full of poisonous snakes at the entrance of the main cast's private quarters, hm?” noted Sebastian while helping Ciel stretch.

 

“Hm, guard snakes instead of dogs? Very clever, if I do say so myself.” commented Amelia, spreading out her wings.

 

“So to gain access to the private area, we've no choice but to get into the first string..is that it?” suggested Ciel, “Poisonous snakes won't kill you. Go see whether the children are here or-”

 

“They are not here.” the demon said.

 

“Eh?” the two young people said, looking at him.

 

“I have not sensed the presence of any children at all in this circus, not last night and not during the tour earlier.”

 

“But we have yet to find proof that the circus has no relation to the missing children.” the Earl told.

 

“So we shouldn't leave until we've searched every inch of this place.” the time traveler said determinedly, smacking a fist into her hand.

 

“Quite.” agreed the butler, “It is entirely possible that they may be in such a condition that I would be unable to sense their presence.”

 

“Don't say such an ill-omen thing.” the young man reprimanded, “ _She_ wishes for the children's' safe return.”

 

“Yes, sir.” his servant said, “That reminds me..Instead of the children, I did sense-”

 

“Hey~!!” Dagger suddenly appeared before the three. “Ye can't be stretchin' all slow and steady, like! Pick it up~!”

 

“Huh? Dagger, ol' boy,” called one of the performers, “Wot about yer act?”

 

“I was up first today!” he replied, “I'm all done, so I'll supervise yer practice, like.” He glanced back at the trio. “First, we gotta decided on what'cher acts gonna be! Requests?”

 

“I'm fine with anything that doesn't involve me using my body, like the tightrope.” Ciel requested, grimacing. “Anything but that.”

 

Dagger laughed. “Yeah, ye did look awful weak! Then I'll teach Smile all 'e needs to know 'bout knife throwin'. What about you, Black?”

 

“Well, I do not have any requests in particular..”

 

“Ye've got good reflexes, right?” the knife-thrower mentioned, “I'll be watchin', so show me what ye can do.”

 

“Yes!” he said, dashing off.

 

“Oh, dear..” Amelia sighed, crossing her arms. “You've just released a monster, you did.” The man looked at her, confused. But he was was about to receive his answer..Sebastian started with the flying trapeze. Next was juggling, then pole climbing, passing through a ring of fire, the high wire! He kept going like a 'man' possessed.

 

“Now, sword swallowing—”

 

“Okay, okay!!” exclaimed Dagger, stopping him.

 

The time traveler smirked at the man. “Told ya so, didn't I?”

 

“Whoa~!” exclaimed the other performers, coming up to the demon. “Yer somethin' else, Black.”

 

“Hey!” Ciel whispered, coming up behind him. “You're overdoing it! You should be acting more like a new-”

 

“Man, I give up. Another mad great new feller?! For real?!” chuckled Dagger, “I can't lose to ye!”

 

“See, now you've got their attention..” the young master paused, realizing what the older man had just said. “Nn?..Another newcomer?”

 

“There's this guy who's just joined. 'E's amazin'! O'er there.” The knife-thrower pointed at the tight-rope, making the three turned to look. “He used to be a civil servant or somethin' and is serious like ye wouldna believe!”

 

The Earl's blue eye widen. “Wha—?”

 

“Tsk!” frowned the Devil.

 

“Mother of God..Why him..?” groaned the Angel.

 

“Hey~, c'mon down 'ere fer a bit!” Dagger called to the person. “ _Suit_!” Suit was none other than William Spears—the Grim Reaper the group had met during the end of the Jack the Ripper case. He looked down, seeing the three and sighed.

 

“I thought I sensed something unpleasant..” he said, looking a the demon. “It was you, was it? Good grief.” He then shot out his clipper at them. Amelia jumped back, just missing the thing but stumbled before falling on her bottom to the floor.

 

“Ouch..!” she hissed, grabbing her lower back. Ciel and Dagger went to help her up.

 

“I thought we never would meet him again..” said her companion, lifting her up by her arm.

 

“I second that statement..” said the young woman, glaring up at the Death God.

 

“Forgive me, my Angel..Goodness.” William sighed before sliding down his scythe, “What ever did you come sniffing around to devour this time?” He landed, retracting his clipper some and aiming it at the demon's throat. “ _You Devil._ ”

 

“De..vil?” echoed Dagger.

 

“ _Damn!”_ the Earl thought, panicking. _“Sebastian's true identity—!”_

 

“In this day and age, when there are rarely enough Grim Reapers to get the job done even at the best of times..” the Grim Reaper said, “..The appearance of a Devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again.”

 

Amelia stepped up, glaring at William. “Move your weapon from Sebby or I will, you maggot.”

 

He just sighed. “Taking the Devil's side again, I see? How tragic, my sweet Angel.”

 

“'E-'Ey, what're ye talkin' about..?" the knife-thrower questioned in bewilderment. “Grim..Reaper..You..!”

 

The young master turned to him. “N-No, he's just—!”

 

“That's enough o' that, me big fore-'eaded friend!” laughed Dagger, smacking the man on the forehead. “Ye said it with such a serious mug, I couldna tell ye were jokin'!!” The other performers laughed along with him. Will removed his scythe from Sebastian's neck to comb his hair back into its' proper place.

 

Dagger jerked his thumb at him. “Been shootin' off strange jokes from day one, 'e 'as!” he told, “'E's always going on 'bout souls and the like and 'e's mad fer anythin' to do wiv 'em ghosts 'n' stuff.”

 

“I am not one for joking.” the Death God stated seriously, adjusting his glasses.

 

“I'll introduced ye. These're the rookies who joined today.” the older performer said, “The tiny one's Smile. The big one's Black and the lass is Nightingale.” He then patted William and Sebastian on the shoulder. “Yer all risin' stars, so play nice now!”

 

“I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast. Goodnight, Miss Nightingale.” The Grim Reaper bowed to the young woman before walking away.

 

“Ah! 'By any means'?!” Dagger shouted, following after him. “C'mon, teamwork's important in the circus, ye know!! What's wiv that standoffish attitude, ye rookie?!”

 

“Why is a Grim Reaper here..?” uttered Ciel.

 

“I don't know, but I can't stand it.” Amelia said, crossing her arms huffily.

 

“It is unusual for a Grim Reaper to go about snooping of his own accord.” Sebastian stated, “But now we can be sure of one thing.”

 

“So..there is something going on with this circus..” the young woman noted.

 

“It looks like he's worth investigating.” the Earl mentioned, glancing at the demon. “Sebastian-”

 

“'Ey~! What are you doin', Smile?!” Dagger questioned, wrapping his arm around his neck. “Ye gotta practice, practice, so ye don't lose out to Black and Nightingale!”

 

“R-Right..” he agreed warily. The man then dragged him off, leaving the time traveler and Devil. Turquoise eyes glanced at her supernatural companion.

 

“You deal with William and I'll stay with Ciel.”

 

He nodded. “As you wish.” The two went their separate ways. Sebastian strolled up behind the Death God just as he was starting to climb the ladder to the tight-rope.

 

“Pardon me. There is a little something I would like you to tell me.. _Old-timer_.”

 

Will pushed up his specs. “I have nothing to say to you.” He continued to climb when suddenly the butler gripped his wrist tightly—that if the man was human, his wrist would have snapped.

 

“Please do not be like that.” he told, “Let us step outside.” Sebastian then forced William outside near the side of the striped tent; there he let go of the Death God.

 

“Really.” huffed the Grim Reaper with irritation, “On top of the London district being perpetually understaffed, that I, a member of management, must go out into the field to retrieve souls simply because the retrieval division is missing one employee.. _What a travesty._ ”

 

The demon rolled his devilish eyes at the man's ranting. “So..what brings such a busy Grim Reaper as yourself to a place like this?”

 

“I'm here cleaning up after that scum dispatch member who is currently on probation.” Will answered, “I didn't think I would be made to do so just because _that thing_ and I are coworkers..and without any extra pay, at that.”

 

“A Reaper taking the trouble to come here for the purpose of investigating covertly leads me to believe..” the Devil chuckled lightly, “..That perhaps there are special circumstances at play?”

 

The Reaper's brows furrowed. “I cannot give information pertaining to souls to a fiend. It amounts to throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore.”

 

“I am afraid..” Sebastian informed, “..I have no interest in cheap souls.”

 

William scoffed, “Big talk for a starving Devil.. _When the reality is that you're mad with hunger._ ”

 

Said Devil grinned slightly, showing fanged teeth. “ _I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am..the more delicious the dinner._ ”

 

“You have poor taste..” the Grim Reaper told.

 

“That rubbish employee of yours still has me squarely beat.” the butler rebutted. He then pulled back the glove on his right hand, showing the contract. “Moreover, as I have _a collar around my neck_ at the moment..You have nothing to fear. Heh.” William was silence for a moment, glancing to the side.

 

“Very well. Since you have the honor of being the greatest of evils to appear 'before I get to work,' let me warn you.” he informed, giving in. “We, the Grim Reapers, are tasked with judging those who are schedule to die according to the soul retrieval list that is distributed to us. We use our Death Scythes to check each person's memories—their Cinematic Records—one by one..and judge whether they deserve to die or not.”

 

“And without understanding the great effort we put forth, you Devils go about snacking away at those souls like crows on a corpse.” the Death God continued with disgust, “ _Let me be blunt, A few days hence, we will judge a large number of souls in this vicinity._ This is a special case, so please refrain from interfering.”

 

“My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls..” Sebastian smiled mockingly then. “ _Shall I lend you a hand?_ ” Angrily, William extended his Scythe at him. The butler simply moved his head a fraction to the side and the clipper skimmed by him but caught his hat instead.

 

Light green eyes glared at him. “I refuse to work overtime free of charge. I will hunt you down if you get in my way.” he threatened, retracting his Scythe.

 

“Well, I myself have no desire to be involved with Grim Reapers.” the demon told, grabbing his hat as the Scythe rushed by him. He placed it back on his head, smiling at the man. “I am not interested in second-rate souls after all.”

 

A tiny smirk touched Will's lips. “Is that so? Well, I must ask now—Does the collar apply for my Angel as well?”

 

Sebastian looked at him a bit, puzzled. “What are you getting at?”

 

“Oh, please. Stop acting like you don't want that soul of hers. It's a rare find and a noxious beast like yourself has to requisite it on his tongue.” the Death God rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut it. You sound just like that rubbish employee of yours.” the butler growled, his red eyes flashing. “I do not want her soul.”

 

“What do you want then? Her love? Ha. What trash.” Will said, snarky. “Devils do not know love, only want... _Because of that, look what happen to Emiliana. Do you want the same fate for Amelia?_ ” In a flash, Sebastian was on him, gripping the man's throat tightly. His crimson slitted eyes glowed like hellish fire and his fanged teeth were barred close to the man's face.

 

“You know damn well, Grim Reaper, that is the last thing I want for Amelia.” he hissed venomously, “She means more to me than you, a Death God, can ever understand. It is not _her soul_ I desire, it is _her heart_. _I'm more ravenous for that than I am for the soul of my master._ ”

 

“Hey!” The two turned to see Ciel standing with Amelia. The time traveler had her _Phantasm Scythe_ in her hand and was looking back and forth between them.

 

“Sebby? Is everything okay?” she asked softly with concern. The demon removed his hand from the Reaper's throat, stepping back. He looked at her and gave a warm smile.

 

“Yes, _my Blacken Angel_.” he told, using the nickname he'd given her. She smiled back, letting her weapon faded from her hands.

 

“Well.” said Ciel, looking at the Reaper. “That noisy knife thrower is looking for you.”

 

William straighten his flamboyant suit and glasses, fixing his stare on the Earl. “He doesn't seem all that high-quality as her to me..” he noted, puzzled. “I truly don't understand you Devils..”

 

“ _William._ ” Amelia glared with slightly glowing sea-colored eyes, saying his full name for the first time. “Stop calling Sebastian that. The more you say what he is, the more these people here will start to question and ponder your words truthfully.”

 

“Yes, we were lucky they thought you were just joking before, but..” the young master chastised, “..The fact that you can't even blend in among people makes you lower than that vulgar Reaper.”

 

“Indeed. As we will not get in the way of your duties,” Sebastian smirked, “We hope that you will not get in the way of ours.”

 

“Thank you.” Will agreed apathetically, “I do not even want you in my field of vision.”

 

“Perfect. It's settled then.” Ciel smiled, “We agree to not interfere with each other at all.”

 

“Right then.. _Smile._ ” the Death God said, irking the Earl. “I'm counting on you and my lovely Goddess to hold that dog's leash tight.”

 

“I don't want to hear that from _Specs_ ,” smirked the Earl arrogantly, “Who can't even manage a covert investigation properly.”

 

“I am not Specs.” Will corrected, “ _I am Suit._ ”

 

Ciel turned, not caring. “Hmph. Come on, Sebastian.”

 

“Yes, sir.” he complied, walking over to him.

 

“Oh. _Nice suit, by the way._ ” Amelia teased, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

 

The Death God only bowed, smiling. “I take that as a compliment, _My Lady._ ” She frowned, turning huffily. The demon chuckled, stroking her cheek.

 

“Good try, Amelia.”

 

* * *

 

“Well..Now here's what ye've been waiting for~! Time to announce room assignments for the rookies!” Joker announced after a night of training. While Amelia and Sebastian had gone by theirs' easily, Ciel's had left him exhausted.

 

“What's wrong there, Smile? You look down!” the man told, “Smile, smile.”

 

“Y-Yes..” he said while thinking, _“The training is more exhausting then I'd thought..!!”_

 

“The results of the impartial lottery are as follows—Smile will be in tent eight.” the juggler informed before gesturing to a boy about the Earl's age with reddish brown hair with a bang covering his left eye and a spatter of freckles across his nose, smiling. “This is your roommate.”

 

Ciel stayed quiet. _“I'm suddenly sharing a room with a stranger..This will make things difficult.”_

 

“And..Black will be in tent nine.” This caught the young master's attention.

 

“Seba—Black and I won't be in the same tent?!”

 

“Hn? That's right..So?”

 

Dagger laughed, “Smile sure is sweet on Black.”

 

The young man blushed a bit. “Th-That isn't what I mean—”

 

“Ye gotta learn to be more independent!” the blond man stated to him.

 

“ _This isn't good. If I'm separated from Sebastian, I wont' be able to move about..”_ the Earl thought, _“Wait..There's still the chance to room with Amelia. Yes, then I could—”_

 

“Then is my sister going to be rooming with me as well?” the Earl asked eagerly.

 

“Afraid not. Nightingale here has won the Leader's permission to be a part of the first-string,” Joker informed to the trio's surprise. “Because of her unique abilities. They would be a great addition to the show.”

 

The time traveler blinked at him. “Are you saying that I get my own tent with the others..?”

 

Joker nodded, smiling. “Aye! Ye tent's already up and filled!” He looked back down at the list. “Now let's see—”

 

“Uh, I really think I should be with Black or my-” the young man tried to say.

 

“ _And Black's roommate is..Suit!_ ” The two supernatural beings' eyes widen from the news. They then proceeded to glower at each other.

 

“What?!” exclaimed Amelia and Ciel.

 

“Black, Nightingale 'n' Smile 're already friends.” Dagger told with a bright smile, “This's yer chance to make new friends! Ain't that great?”Joker then grabbed hold of the young woman's hand, pulling her towards him.

 

“Guess we're outta here. Ye kids get to know each other now!”

 

“Hey, wai—!”

 

“Righty, sleep tight~!” told Dagger with a finger wave. The two men escorted the Angel out of the tent, leaving the new roommates with each other.

 

“This is the worst.” uttered William.

 

“My thoughts exactly.” snarled Sebastian.

 

“Nice to meet cha, Smile!” Freckles greeted, offering his hand.

 

“...Right...” Ciel said warily, shaking the other's hand.

 


	36. Mission Impossible

 

That night was finally settling down as the performers got ready for bed. Amelia was walking behind the two circus performers as they led her back to where their sleeping quarters were. She was still shocked by how quickly she was accepted into the first-string.

 

“ _Well, now that I think about it..”_ she thought, _“Joker had said Snake was right way placed into the first-string because of his unique abilities. I guess it's the same for me now.”_ They had just passed through the gate and didn't have to walk far because her tent was a foot away from Snake's. The fabric used for her tent was a dark purple color with white musical notes.

 

“'Ere we are! Ye new sleeping quarters!” Joker announced, lifting back the flap. The time traveler cautiously took a step inside and paused, eyes widening. Inside, there was a nice comfy cot along with a vanity mirror with a basin to do her makeup and clean up. The bag of clothes she had brought were folded neatly into a worn-leather trunk. Chinese lanterns hung around the tent, providing light. But what caught her eye was the large gold wire birdcage in the corner and what sat inside. A raven who's black feather gave off a tint of blue looked over at them.

 

“Is the raven mine as well!?” asked Amelia eagerly.

 

“Aye. We found him with a broken wing from the last place we went.” beamed Joker, “We healed him up and were going to release him but he seemed to like us. So we kept him and got him a cage and everything! But seeing as ye have wings 'n' all, we figured ye have better use of him than us.”

 

The time traveler walked over to the cage and stood in front of it, watching the bird. The raven for some reason gave her the feeling of being human as it stared at her with unblinking red eyes and not cawing once. Her slender finger undid the latch and she stepped back. The raven twitched it's head at the opening before hopping over. Sensing that it was safe, the bird flew out and landed on her shoulder. Cautiously, she reached up and petted the bird on the head. It closed its' eyes, cawing lightly.

 

“Hey! He likes ye!' smiled Dagger, nudging the juggler a bit. “See! Told ye.”

 

“Animals have always taken a liking for me. Heh, just think of me as Snow White except with lavender hair.” The young woman turned to the men, smiling. “So, does he have a name?” They shook their heads in unison. Turquoise eyes glanced back at the bird, softening. The creature for some reason made her feel warm and at ease..like a certain person she knew.

 

“ _I won't call you Sebby because that name is already taken.”_ she thought before saying aloud, “So I think..Edgar will do just fine.”

 

“Nice name. Well, we'll get on and leave ye.” Joker smiled, stepping out with Dagger. “G'night, miss.”

 

“Good night.” she told, “And thank you.” Once the men were gone, her smile turned into a mischievous grin.

 

“This is great! Now, we have a way to search here now.” she uttered, walking over to her vanity with the bird still perched on her shoulder. “So once it's dead at night, I'll sneak out and try to search around the place for evidence. Hehe, Ciel and Sebastian will be happy..Speaking of which, I wonder how those two are doing..?”

 

* * *

 

“Say..can I sleep on the top bunk?” asked Freckles, climbing the ladder to the bunk beds once inside their tent.

 

“By all means. I was just thinking I would prefer the lower bunk.” Ciel replied while thinking, _“I don't want to climb up there..”_

 

“I've been thinkin'.” said his roommate, looking down at him. “You sure speak real pretty 'n' upper crust, like.”

 

The Earl blanched a bit. “D-Do I? It must be because I've been working at a manor with my sister since I was little..”

 

“Oh~! Well, if you need help, ask me anythin'! I've been in the circus a lot longer than you! I know! Want some candy?” Freckles turned away for a second to grab his stash. “It's that popular Funtom kind! I got caramel, milk, and strawberry! Which one you want?” He offered the flavored lollipops to the Earl.

 

“I-I'll take caramel then..” he smiled while thinking, _“Damn! I won't be able to visit Sebastian's or Amelia's tent like this.”_

 

* * *

 

The sound of metal scraping against packed dirt was heard from inside Tent nine—William's and Sebastian's quarters.

 

“You'll sleep on the upper bed.” William told the demon before swinging his Scythe back and forth along the line he draw. “This line marks the edge of my own private territory.” The space a foot between the beds and the tent's curtain. “So please do not set foot beyond it.”

 

“Very well.” Sebastian said, regarding the line.

 

The Grim Reaper turned, muttering under his breath. “I say! Why must I live with a Devil..?” He then glanced back at said person. “Let me make one thing clear from the outset. Unlike Devils, Grim Reapers need to sleep. Don't make noises late at night and disturb my rest.”

 

The demon sighed. “My kind does enjoy sleep as a luxury, however..” Later that night, he laid awake in his bed. As he stared at the top of the tent, Amelia's voice entered his head.

 

“ _ **Oi? You awake, Sebby?”**_

 

He smirked a bit. _“Yes, I am, Amelia.”_

 

“ _ **Good! Hurry to the first-string's quarters. I'll be waiting.”**_ she told, _**“Message back if anything comes up.”**_

 

“ _Understood.”_ he said. The connection broke off then. The Devil rose quietly before leaning over the edge of his bed when Will's Scythe rushed pass, stopping him.

 

“Where are you going?” the Death God questioned, looking up at him as he pushed on his glasses. “Lights-out was ages ago. For Heaven's sake..I won't stand for you snatching souls while I sleep. Please do not go wandering without your master.” The Scythe retracted while Sebastian simply looked down at the man. Suddenly, he smirked inwardly at a thought.

 

“I wasn't going to go soul snatching..I was going to meet Amelia. She called for me.” he told with a sly grin, “It is at time of nights like this, that she begs me to come to her chambers and _accompany her._ ”

 

Light green eyes widen before narrowing. “Blasphemy! My Angel is too pure to involve herself with a Devil.”

 

Said person just shrugged, turning to lay back down. “It does not matter that I am a Devil, it is more of how she likes to be pleasured that she calls for me. That is where you, a Grim Reaper who can't function in society much less know how to _delight_ a woman, would never understand.”

 

“Silence before I kill you, you corrupting fiend!” shouted Will, covering his head to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks. Sebastian simply continued to smirk triumphantly while he called back to the time traveler.

 

“ _Amelia, I am afraid I cannot join you in the searching. The Reaper is preventing me to leave.”_

 

“ _ **Tch! That asswipe..”**_ she cursed, making the demon chuckle. _**“Haah..Well, I guess I'll go searching on my own like I originally planned.”**_

 

“ _Wait..You were already going to search?”_ he questioned, _“What was the point of calling me to come?”_

 

There was a moment of silence. _**“Because I miss your company whenever we're apart..Same goes for Ciel too.”**_

 

“ _Amelia..”_ the butler uttered; his tone soft and caring.

 

“ _ **Uh, anyway! I'll just get to work. You sleep now.”**_ the young woman told; Sebastian could picture the tint of rose on her cheeks at the moment. _ **“I'll tell you tomorrow what I find. Goodnight, Sebastian.”**_

 

“ _Goodnight, my Angel.”_ The connection broke once again, leaving the demon to just lay there in the dark.

 

“I shall be rather bored till morning..” he whispered, “..When I can see your oceanic eyes again.”

 

* * *

 

The flap to the Angel's sleeping quarters lifted before she came cautiously stepping out. Her body was stripped of her performer ensemble and replaced with a black turtleneck sweater and leather pants; the scuffed _Doc Martens_ present as always. A green velvet cloak was draped over her shoulder and was tied tightly close to kept out the winter air of early January night. Her turquoise eyes looked left and right before relaxing slightly.

 

“All right..I can't go into any of the tents without being caught, so..” Amelia whispered, glancing at the raven on her shoulder. “You have to be my eyes, Edgar. Can you do that?” He puffed out his chest feathers, cawing determinedly which made her laugh. “Haha, it's surprising how human you seem and I'm glad you're up for this even though we just met. Now let's head over to Joker's tent.” She had walked a few steps to the right when a voice called behind her.

 

“Nightingale? What are you doing up?” The time traveler jumped before turning around quickly. The person who addressed her was Snake. He was draped in a cloak as well and normal clothing could be seen beneath it. One of his slithering friends was wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“Bloody hell!” she hissed, grasping the spot where her heart laid pounding. “I can see another reason why you're called Snake. You're just as silent as one!”

 

“Sorry..I didn't mean to frighten you.” he uttered, “But you haven't answered me. Why are you out so late?”

 

“ _Lie!”_ hissed her inner voice just then.

 

The young woman looked down as if embarrassed. “I couldn't sleep..Not quite use to sleeping in a new place yet after being in the manor for so long.”

 

He nodded. “Oh. Well, that's understandable.”

 

“So, what are you doing up?” she questioned, glancing back at him.

 

“Patrolling like always.” he replied simply.

 

“ _Damn. That's troublesome.”_ she thought, _“If he's patrolling every night, I can't sneaking about. I guess Plan B has to come into order—Earn his trust.”_

 

“Well..if you're done with your duties, wanna join me and Edgar in a bit of star gazing?”

 

His green slitted eyes looked at her questioning. “Edgar?” She pointed a pale finger at the raven in response. “Oh..sure. Wordsworth was complaining about wanting a break.”

 

“Good!” the Angel grinned, heading over to some barrels in front of the gate. She hopped up onto one before patting the other beside her. The snake tamer joined her and the two sat silently next to each other for a few moments, looking at the stars.

 

“So..you like literature.” Amelia said as a statement, not a question.

 

“Yes, how did you know?” Snake asked, glancing at her.

 

“Your snakes are named after famous writers.” she shrugged like it was an obvious thing to notice.

 

“You know your literature as well, I see.” he stated.

 

A smirk formed on her pale pink lips. “Sure do. You also speak well with that accent of yours unlike your comrades, so you were taught already before joining here?”

 

“Actually..I've been in circus profession since I can remember. I learned to read on my own when I wasn't on display for people to laugh or stare at.” he told in a tight voice, “I still probably would have been there if Joker hadn't rescue me.”

 

The young woman looked at him, sympathetic. “Sorry, I didn't-”

 

He raised a hand, stopping her. “Of course you wouldn't. Not all of us can hid our abnormalities like you and live normal lives, no offense.”

 

“None taken.” she replied, turning away to stare up at the starry sky again. “And you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, Snake. What you call abnormalities, I call _rarity_ and you're the most unique person I've seen in my whole life.” The young man turned to gaze at her, eyes wide.

 

“Do..Do you mean that?”

 

“Absolutely.” the time traveler said, smiling kindly at him. She looked away once more to hop off of the barrel, standing back on the ground. “Well, I better head back to my tent now. See ya in the morning.” Snake suddenly reached forward and grasped her hand. Amelia glanced back to stare at his pale hand holding her own. His palm was shockingly warm and smooth, not cold and slick like his snakes as she thought. Her sea-colored eyes moved up to his face when he started speaking.

 

“I-I was..wondering if..um..” he stammered for the right words, a cute pink blush rising on his scaly, ashen cheeks. The young woman grinned inwardly at how adorable he looked.

 

She leaned closer with an innocent expression. “Yes, Snake?” Wordsworth suddenly hissed happily and what he had said made the blush on his master's face deepen.

 

“ _What he is trying to say is, will you join him for breakfast tomorrow?_ —says Wordsworth.” the snake tamer repeated lowly.

 

“Sure! Me and Edgar would love too!” the Angel beamed. The young man sighed in relief, letting go of her hand.

 

“All right..well, good night, Nightingale.” Snake said.

 

“Goodnight, Snake and please call me Amelia when we're not working.” she smiled.

 

“Okay..Amelia.” he said, glancing to the side and scratching his cheek. Amelia waved bye and strolled back to her tent. Once inside, she held out her arm for Edgar to perch on instead of her shoulder. He obeyed and stared at her with his unusual red eyes.

 

“Plan B is in full affect, Mr. Poe.” she smirked, rubbing under the bird's beak.

 

* * *

 

Rough shakes awoke a blurry eyed Ciel early the next morning. “Nn..Sebastian?”

 

Freckles' face then appeared in his line of vision. “What're you sayin', Smile? Wake up!”

 

“Wah!” he cried, immediately covering his contract as he bolted straight up.

 

“Oh! Yer finally awake.” the slightly older boy said, straightening. “Rookies gotta get up early and make the mornin' grub! No takin' it easy and stayin' in bed!”

 

“Y-Yes!” the Earl said, jumping out of bed and grabbing his eyepatch. He then proceeded to dress himself as a leisurely pace.

 

“Too slow!” shouted the other rookie, coming back inside. “Smile, I'm gonna leave you behind!”

 

“Coming!” the young man shouted back as he shrugged on his coat. The two hurried over to the dinning tent and there he was ordered right away to deal with peeling the potatoes—a task he knew nothing on how to do properly. He was struggling to carry another bucket filled with them when a familiar mocking voice came behind him.

 

“Can you really call that personal grooming?” His blue eye glanced back to see Sebastian smirking at him. “It seems you cannot even dress yourself properly.”

 

“I was in a hurry.” he snipped, turning away.

 

“Dear, oh, dear.” the butler sighed, reaching over to fixing his master's eyepatch. “You will have trouble undoing a half-knot alone. The action caused everyone near to stop and stare.

 

“Hahaha! Smile!” laughed Freckles with a teasing expression. “So, like, Black ain't your mum, okay?”

 

Ciel blushed, embarrassed. “No! This is..I mean, I just happen to..” The other rookie just laughed again, walking away. He then glanced back to glare at the demon.

 

“Sebastian!” the Earl hissed, “Do not treat me as your master while we're here! Leave me alone!”

 

“Understood.” he replied before asking, “Have you seen Amelia yet?”

 

“No. She might still be sleeping since she's now a part of the first-string.”

 

“I see..That worries me even more.”

 

The young man narrowed his eye. “Why is that?”

 

“Amelia said she was going to search the first-string quarters for clues on her own.” the Devil informed, “I hope she was not discovered.”

 

“Well, if she does not appear with Joker and his troupe, then I want you to search for her.” Ciel ordered, earning a nod from Sebastian before he walked away. The young master continued peeling as he thought silently.

 

“ _Amelia is fine.”_ he reassured himself, _“That woman is just oversleeping like she always does. She'll come strolling over with that lopsided but endearing smile of hers just as every morning.”_

 

“ _Or she could be held captive by that orange-haired ringleader and force to use her powers for their evil acts.”_ whispered a voice sounding similar to the man from the tower. The young man was pulled out of his musing when the demon's voice came.

 

“Smile, what do you plan to make with the potatoes when the skin have more potato on them then the potatoes themselves?”

 

“Smile! What're you doin'~?” Freckles yelled, running over. “And you peeled so many of 'em!”

 

“I..I'm sorry!” Ciel apologized. The young man in front of him picked up one of butchered spuds. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips while inspecting it.

 

“There ain't much left to eat..”

 

“There is nothing else to be done..” Sebastian said, picking up the barrel of potatoes. “Let us fry these nice and crispy as is and make fish and chips.”

 

“Ah. I like that!” Freckles beamed, following behind him as he walked off.

 

“I am glad.” he told, looking back once to chuckle at his master. Said person just glared daggers at his retreating backside. After that, the Earl stood around and searched for Amelia in the growing crowd. That voice in his head was putting him at ill ease as each first-string performer he spotted was not his female companion. As earlier, he was pulled from his thoughts when his arm was jerked to the left.

 

“Let's go, Smile!” his roommate told, dragging him to the front of the dinning tent. “If'n you don't hurry, you won't get no meat!” Before the young man could utter a word, he was bombarded by our performers who wanted to get food just as badly as Freckles. Ciel, not liking being crowded by so many unknown people, grabbed the first piece of food he saw and rushed out of the group. He followed the rookie already at a table with a mountain of grub. The young master sat across from him, looking as if he had just been in a scuffle.

 

A light blue eye glanced at him. “Huh. So you only managed to get bread in the end.”

 

“Yes..” he said blankly.

 

“Oh, little brother!” Ciel whipped his head around to see Amelia jogging over with her own plate of food; a raven perched on her shoulder. Snake was right behind her, taking long strides to keep up. The unease inside him faded, leaving him sighing in relief. The young woman smiled warmly as she stopped by the two boys table.

 

“Good morning, you two!” she greeted, “Sleep well?”

 

“Like a bag of rocks, I did!” Freckles smiled back.

 

“I slept all right.” the Earl responded, pointing at the bird. “And why is a raven on your shoulder..?”

 

“Oh, this is my new pet, Edgar. Cute, ain't he? Anywho, I came over to give you a meat pie, Finny.” the time traveler told happily, placing one on her friend's plate. “Had a feeling you wouldn't have gotten much, haha.”

 

He looked down at the pie for a sec. “Thank you, Amelia..” he said softly.

 

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. “You're welcome. Be careful today, yeah?” the Angel whispered affectionately. The young man nodded, words retreating from him at the soft touch of her lips. She offered another smile and said goodbye to them, strolling off with the snake tamer.

 

“Yer sis is really nice. I like her, hehe.” the other boy said, grinning.

 

“Yeah..” Ciel uttered, taking a bite of his pie.

 

“But gosh, I gotta say, Black's cookin' is really ace! He used to be a butler, I hear.” The young master nodded, half-paying attention. “Guess butlers are even good at makin' grub! He sure turned the tater skins you messed up into somethin' delicious.” Freckles stood then, burping loudly. “Good, I'm done. Time to practice! C'mon!”

 

The Earl jumped with surprise. “Eh? Already?” he questioned, not even completely finished with his own grub. The other rookie kept walking and Ciel was forced to follow.

 

“ _Well, at least I know now that Amelia is all right.”_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Uwah!” Ciel shouted as he fell backwards off of the balancing ball. He sat up slowly, hissing a low 'ow' while rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Hey, hey! What happened to your sense of balance from the tryouts?” Freckles questioned, “These are the basic, the real basic!” He sighed then and helped the young man up. While doing so, an eruption of ohs came from the other side of the practice tent. Sebastian and William were showing off their supernatural abilities by balancing themselves on unusual unstable objects at extraordinary heights.

 

“They're really somethin'!” the reddish-brown haired boy gasped, glancing at the Earl briefly. “You gotta get back on track quick. Don't let 'em leave you behind!”

 

“Right..” the young master said, his left eye twitching with annoyance.

 

“Hey, Snake? Am I doing this right?” Ciel turned around to discover Amelia hanging upside down in the air from an extremely long piece of white silk wrapped around her waist. The snake tamer was looking up at her from below, instructing her.

 

“You are. Now, slowly lower yourself by loosening your hold on the silk.” he told. She nodded before closing her eyes, letting her grip on the fabric completely. The two young men watched with horror and amazement as the time traveler's body twirled like a top several times until falling free of the silk. But miraculously, her black wings appeared and assisted in her landing safely in front of Snake. The Earl sighed heavily, placing a hand over his heart.

 

“Ta-da!” the young woman shouted, lifting her arms in the air. The brown, black-striped snake hissed loudly at her.

 

“ _Goodness! I forgot you had wings!_ —says Wilde.” Snake translated, sounding breathless. The green snake hissed low like it was sighing. “ _Scared us almost to death, you did._ —says Goethe.”

 

“I-I'm sorry!” Amelia apologized, “I tend to be a bit mischievous sometimes.”

 

“It's all right.” Snake assured, “You know, you should do that during the show tonight.”

 

“Are you nuts, snake boy?” she inquired, baffled. “That was just a bit of lucky timing. What if I really hurt myself trying that again?”

 

“You won't, Amelia.” he stated serious, looking at her with his slitted eyes. She blinked at him, blushing slightly. Her own eyes glanced to the side as the time traveler rubbed under her nose.

 

“I guess I could try it..” the young woman said nonchalantly; a grin forming on her lips. “That would give the audience a good fright, huh? Hehe.” The snake tamer's lips tilted up in the corners, nodding once. Ciel looked away, jealousy raising in him. He hated it when Amelia was kind to other men; Sebastian being the only one he tolerated to a certain point. The young man needed to get away from there before he did something that could ruin the mission..

 

“Phew! I'm all sweaty! Let's go take a shower, Smile!” Freckles suggested to him. This distraction had to be heaven sent.

 

“There's a shower?” he repeated, hoping that he hear correctly. The sweat and grime on his skin made him feel disgusting. But he would not voice it out loud for that would just lead to teasing from either the demon or time traveler.

 

“Yeah, yeah! Come on.” his roommate said, heading outside. Stopping at their shared tent to retrieve towels and a bucket.

 

“It's cold at night, so you oughta shower during the day!” The Earl was told as they headed to the secluded part of the site. When arriving, he paused at the sight. Most of the male performers were almost fully nude, except for the towel wrapped to cover their lower half. Buckets of all sizes, filled with soapy water, were used to clean and rinse them. He gripped right side as the mark felt to be stinging..reminding him the reason why he thought and hoped it was private shower..About to walk away, Freckles strolled over with the bucket he brought filled.

 

“You call this a shower?” the young master groaned with displeasure.

 

“C'mon, take it off!” the other rookie told with a smile, “I'll wash your back!”

 

“I-It's the dead of winter, but we shower outside?” Ciel exclaimed, pointing at the bucket then. “And isn't that cold water?”

 

“'Tis.” the older boy replied simply.

 

“What are you complaining about? Just be happy you can wash up at all, little brother.” The two turned to see the Angel walking up with towels in her arms.

 

“Amelia? What are you doing here?” her friend cried, eye wide.

 

“Oh, calm down. I'm not bathing with the guys.” she informed, passing by and heading towards Dagger. “Here, Dagger. Beast wanted me to give you these 'cause we had too many.” The man thanked her, blushing from her being close to him while he was undressed.

 

“See, yer sis is right. And if you pour water on you, just dry off quickly!” Freckles stated, reaching over and tugging off the other's scarf. “Now off with 'em clothes!”

 

“I-I think I'll pass after all!” the Earl shouted, struggling to keep his coat.

 

Amelia took a step towards them, wary. “Uh, you guys—”

 

“C'mon, don't be shy!”

 

“I'm not being shy—Ah!” Because of the two struggling with each other, Ciel bumped into a bucket on the floor behind him. He lost his balance and fell back, bring the pestering rookie down with him. The bucket in Freckles' hand slipped from his grip, soaking them and landing in a puddle of the water.

 

“Aw, geez~! You made a fuss and got me wet too!” the other boy complained, hovering over the young master.

 

“Would you mind getting off of me?” Ciel demanded, narrowing his eye at him.

 

It widen when he felt the end of of his shirt being grasped. “You're soaked now anyway, so take off 'em clothes.”

 

“Wait..please stop!” the young man begged as he tried pushing the other's hand away weakly.

 

“But you'll catch a cold like this!” Freckles shouted, lifting the shirt up some. “Here!” His light blue eye widen as he saw the brand mark on the Earl.

 

“Let go of me!” Said person screamed, crawling away some before standing to run off.

 

“S-”

 

“Bocchan!” The time traveler rushed after him. The rest who had been watching began murmuring to each other. Freckles stared in the direction the two had disappeared to, feeling guilty.

 

* * *

 

When Amelia finally found her companion, he was hiding between two wagons. He was huddled close to himself with his head down, shivering in the still dripping clothes. The sight made her chest tighten as she stared sadly. Kneeling down, she placed the towel in her hands over him. The Earl snapped his head up, startled.

 

“You'll catch a cold.” the time traveler said lightly, frowning. “I'm sorry..I should have stopped him before he saw the ma-” She was cut off when the young man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her body towards him. He tighten his hold once the young woman was in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. The Angel just sighed, not caring that she would get wet too, and wrapped her arms around him as well. Every time he was like this, it caused her heart to ache and make her want to take care of him like he was a fragile little bird.

 

“I've had enough.” Ciel told angrily, still holding her. “I'll go mad if I'm made to continue living like this!”

 

“Oh dear, are you giving up already?” Her sea-colored eyes glanced to the right.

 

“..Sebastian..” Said person strolled over to them, speaking again.

 

“You lack fortitude. Going mad from something of this sort..is nothing like young master at all.”

 

A sigh passed through the young woman's lips, pulling back to looking into Ciel's face. “I'm afraid I have to agreed with Sebby on that. For the past several months, I have gotten to know you. You're not the type to quit on anything that quickly.”

 

“Not like me..hm?” the young man uttered. His hands released her as he pushed back the towel over his head. His expression was his usual serious one. “Indeed. I, the head of the Phantomhive family, living like this..No, it ought not to _be like me_ at all.” He stood then and took of the towel, handing it back to his infatuation. “We'll get this over with quickly.”

 

The demon bowed. “As you wish.” He then proceeded to strip his lord of his soaked clothing to replace with the fresh ones he had brought. Amelia blushed and stood to turn around, giving her friend some privacy.

 

“Amelia, did you discover anything last night?” Ciel's voice asked.

 

She shook her lavender head. “No. Snake was patrolling so I couldn't..Sorry..”

 

“Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong.” he scolded lightly, “Anyway, even though you're in the first-string now, we need to move quicker. I'm at my wits end from being in this environment. So..we should snoop around when the first-string is performing tonight.”

 

“Okay but how are you going to get the freckle kid away from you?” the time traveler questioned, glancing back at him. “You have to figure out that first before anything else.”

 

“I'll think of a way like I always do.” the young man smirked at her, earning an eye roll and a smile.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, all the first-string members were hurrying to get ready for the show; the rookies helping. Once everything was in order, the group headed to the Big Tent. Amelia hugged her companions; the three wishing each other good luck on both of their _performances_ that night. The two watched her go with narrowed eyes as she walked with Snake, not liking how close they were becoming.

 

“Haah..” Ciel sighed, sitting down for a break. _“Will I get to investigate the tents first or will I collapse from fatigue first?”_ He looked to his right, expecting to see Freckles but he wasn't there. Searching the area left and right, the other boy was nowhere to be found..Fate was on his side tonight it seemed. The Earl stood and ran to tell his servant.

 

“Sebastian! I lost Freckle face!” he shouted when finding the butler. “Who knows when we'll get another chance. Let's look into the tents now and be done with it!” They rushed off then. “We'll settle this all in ten minutes!”

 

“Yes, my lord.” The duo had made it outside right when Sebastian's stage name was called. It was Joker and he was carrying one of the twins on his back; the other beside him.

 

“Big sis Wendy here sprained her ankle and can't perform.” the ringleader informed, “So Black you go instead. Ye should be fine out there, so please.” The Devil nodded silently. “Great! Well, you're going to be up any minute now, so get ready.”

 

The butler waited until the three were gone to speak. “Young master, it is a shame but let us investigate at another time...Young master?”

 

“I can't dawdle here forever.” he stated after a few moments, “And this may be the only time Freckles isn't around. You have time. The poisonous snakes are the only problem.” His deep blue eye glanced at the time chart hanging outside the tent. “According to the timetable, you finish performing at seven-fifty. The encore is at eight o' clock.”

 

“You have five minutes to capture all the snakes and then proceed to the performance.” the young man continued, “At seven-fifty, return backstage momentarily and free the snakes before heading to the encore. I'll take care of the rest. Let's go.”

 

“As you wish.” While they busied themselves with the poisonous snakes, the time traveler was pacing backstage in the Big Tent, nervous. Snake was leaning against the wall, watching her quietly.

 

“ _Calm down, luv. You're going to do just fine._ —says Charlotte.” he translated for the sandy-colored snake wrapped around his slim naked torso.

 

“I-I know. Just a nervous habit is all..” she commented. Her pacing wasn't because of her upcoming performance—It was her worry for Ciel. She had heard that Sebastian was going to take Wendy's place and that meant the Earl would be on his own for a short time.

 

“ _Anything could happen where one of the members needed to return to their tent suddenly..”_ she thought, worrying more. She jumped when a warm hand touched her shoulder. Her turquoise eyes glanced over to see the snake tamer standing by her now.

 

“Relax, Amelia. The worst you could do it stumble or forget a line when singing.” he tried to reassure.

 

“Or break my neck from messing up that trick you want me to do again.” the young woman deadpanned.

 

“And again I will tell you that you're going to be fine.” her new friend told with a tiny smile in his voice.

 

“Nightingale, you're on in five minutes.” Beast told, peeking her head through.

 

“Okay, thank you.” she smiled. The older woman nodded before leaving. The Angel blew out a breath and smiled again, looking at the young man beside her. “And thank you, Snake.”

 

His hand on her shoulder moved to pat her head. “You're welcome, luv.” he told, making her blush. “So break a leg out there..but not literally.” Amelia laughed.

 

***

Sebastian pulled on both ends of the snake, tightening the knot around the reptile's middle. “That is all of them.”

 

“Good. You go to the Big Tent.” Ciel ordered, dismissing. “They'll be suspicious if you're late.”

 

“Yes, sir.” the butler replied, walking out. “I will return soon.” He headed to the backstage area of the main tent once his circus ensemble was on. Upon entering, he could hear music playing and remembered Amelia's act was beginning right then. The demon headed to the curtains that lead to the arena, stepping out. The young woman was in the center ring, accompanied by the circus performer who played the guitar and the long train of white silk. She was started singing while swaying back and forth to the haunting melody.

_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking?_

_Cause I've been holding your hand_

_Haven't you noticed me drifting?_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am_

 

_Tell me it's nothing_

_Try to convince me_

_That I'm not drowning_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am_

 

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling out of love with you_

 

She began to climb up the silk to a certain point before wrapping it around herself. Remembering what Snake had told her in their practice earlier that day, Amelia twirled and moved her body like she was a ballerina dancing on a stage and not thin air.

 

_Why am I feeling so guilty?_

_Why am I holding my breath?_

_I'm worried about everyone but me_

_And I just keep losing myself_

 

_Tell me it's nothing_

_Try to convince me_

_That I'm not drowning_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am_

 

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling out of love with you_

 

Sebastian watched, amazed by her like always.

 

“Amelia is otherworldly, isn't she?” He looked to the left and saw William standing there.

 

“She is..” the demon agreed, looking back towards her. “I believe there is nothing she cannot do.”

 

“The perks of being an Angel.” the Grim Reaper uttered, “Still a shame she's wasting her time with a noxious beast and that Phantomhive boy. There is so much out there she could be doing.” Crimson eyes glared at the other briefly before continuing to watch her perform.

 

_Won't, won't you read my mind?_

_Don't you make me lie here_

_And die here_

 

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling out of love with you_

_With you, hmm~_

 

_Haven't you noticed?_

_I'm sleepwalking_

 

As the song ended, the Death God and Devil watched as the time traveler unraveled herself, spinning fast. She soon came free and fell. Will jumped and was about to ran and save her but Sebastian stopped him, knowing what she was doing. He had been secretly watching as well back in the training tent and seen the stunt. And just as earlier, her black wings released and she sprung up into the air, making the crowd gasp. Amelia fluttered down like a bird to the ground before bowing. The audience erupted into loud cheering and clapping.

 

“Wow, ye two are goin' to have to try hard to top that!” Dagger stated, coming up behind them.

 

“You mean I am paired with him?” William questioned, becoming annoyed. “Why?”

 

“Was Miss Wendy not the only one who was hurt?” the butler asked.

 

“'Twas, but Brother Peter wouldn't be able to support ye.” the knife-thrower replied.

 

“I can't agreed to this.” the Grim Reaper huffed.

 

“I do not want to either but we cannot help it.” sighed Sebastian. Will turned away, grumbling his displeasure. The other checked his pocket watch. “Seven-thirty..”

 

“Yes, now hurry and go!” Dagger pushed the two forward. The demon sighed again, hoping this went well..which it didn't. Once they began, the two just swung back and forth because William refused to touch the Devil's hands. The first-string members watched from below.

 

“What are they doing?” questioned Beast, stepping away from the wall she had been leaning on. When she did so, one of her laces got caught on a nail and snapped. “Ah. My lace..”

 

“Ah~! Sis!” Dagger panicked, grabbing her a blanket to wrap around her body. “Here. There's still time till the encore, so please go change.”

 

She sighed, annoyed. “Oh, fine.”

 

The butler had heard all of this. “Oh, no!” he said before thinking, _“Amelia!”_

 

“ _ **You rang, Sebby?”**_

 

“ _Where are you?”_

 

“ _ **In the dinning tent, having a snack with Snake..”**_ she answered, puzzled. **_“Why? What's going on?”_**

 

“ _Miss Beast is heading back to her tent. Go check on the young master quick!”_ the Devil demanded in a rush.

 

“ _ **Uh, okay! On it!”**_ The connection broke and Sebastian hope she got there in time.

 

* * *

 

Ciel had just finished checking Jumbo's tent, not finding much except for group photograph of the first-string when they were younger. There had been an older, stocky man posing with them that seemed familiar but couldn't place where he had seen the man before. Now he was in Beast's tent which had more stuff to look through. Seeing a large, round-top trunk, the Earl strolled over to it first. He opened it and there on top of the clothing inside was another photo—this one with just the man again and a young Beast.

 

“It's the same man as in the photo with the children.” the young master said, his eye moving to the sign behind them. “That sign..Is this a workhouse?”

 

“.. _But all the first-string members come from the same town_..” Joker had told him and the others.

 

“So the first-string members are all really from the same workhouse, hm?” he thought, searching farther in the trunk. “But which workhouse is it? The kids are blocking my view. Are there better photos in here—!” A hand covered his mouth suddenly before pulling him inside the trunk, closing the top. He started to fight the person when he heard their voice—

 

“ _ **Chill, dude! It's me, Amelia!”**_

 

“ _Amelia! What are you doing here?”_ he thought back.

 

“ _ **Beast is coming. Now, shush!”**_ she told, letting go of his mouth. Just then, footsteps were here in the tent; next by the squeaking of a bed as the animal tamer sat down. That was followed by the shuffling of her removing the ruined leather top.

 

“And I so liked this costume too!” Beast huffed. Amelia reached between her and Ciel to grab another top. Opening the trunk a little, she slide the piece of clothing through enough to be seen before shutting it again quietly. It worked as the other woman took and placed it on, walking out of her tent. The trunk opened and Amelia sighed, stepping out. The Earl stood, blushing deeply from being so close to his infatuation while in the trunk.

 

“Man, I thought I wasn't going to make it.” she said, wiping her forehead. The flap to the tent opened again and the two froze. They relaxed when Sebastian came strolling in.

 

“Oh, good. You made it, Amelia.”

 

“Yeah, barely. So, Ciel, have you found anything yet?” the time traveler asked, looking at him.

 

“Yes.” he responded, showing his servant the photo. “Sebastian, is there anything you notice about this?”

 

He leaned forward, inspecting. “Let me see. Hm..” Once gloved finger pointed to the older man's hand on Beast's shoulder. “I recently happened to see the device on this signet ring as a hallmark.”

 

“A signet ring? A hallmark?” the young master repeated.

 

The young woman came over, peeking over them. “Christ. You're telling me you can something that small?”

 

“Yes. I believe this hallmark is the same one that was at the base of Miss Beast's prosthetic leg.” the demon informed.

 

“Oh, yes. How ever could you forget that moment?” the Angel grumbled under her breath.

 

Crimson eyes glanced back at her, glinting mischievously. “Of course but it's mostly what happen _after_ that I remember fully.” She glared at him, blushing pink.

 

“The hallmark on the prosthetic leg, a workhouse..” Ciel stated, “This man interests me.”

 

“Well, with the close call we just had, let's call it a night.” Amelia told, walking to the entrance of the tent. “Sebby and I have to head back for the encore.” The young man didn't respond.

 

“Young master?”

 

“I still need to investigate Joker's tent. Time is short but I still have eight minutes.” he responded before rushing pass the two supernaturals. “So we don't arouse suspicions, you two go back first. I'll finish everything tonight. After the encore, beat the first-string back here and release the snakes, Sebastian.” They watched him go, not bothering to stop him.

 

The time traveler crossed her arms, sighing. “Such a stubborn boy.”

 

“Indeed. Let us head back, my dear.” the Devil said, placing a hand at the small of her back to lead her outside.

 

* * *

 

“ _From his attire, he's well-to-do or a noble.”_ Ciel thought while looking around Joker's tent quickly, _“Is he a philanthropist since he's in these photos with children from a workhouse?”_ His deep blue eye glanced towards the bed, pausing. Under the pillow, a letter was peeking out. He picked it up and written on the back was—

_Tom, the Piper's Son_

 

“The piper's son?” the Earl pondered aloud, taking out the papers inside. “As in the nursery rhymes of Mother Goose..?” His eye widen at the words in bold print in front of him..It was is name with information about him below. Unconsciously, his pale hand began to tremble.

 

“ _Why the hell is my name here?”_ he thought with a sudden panic, _“Do they know who I am?”_ Voices were then heard outside, signaling the first-string was coming. _“Damn! The first-string is back.”_ He placed the letter back and hurried out of the tent. Glancing to the side, the young master could see the group approaching.

 

He quickly hid behind some crates between the tent and waited silently. “ _..Damn it. I came in too far. I have to get back before they find me.”_

 

“Hey.” said a feminine voice as light pour over his crouched body. “What're you doing here?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Falling by The Civil Wars


	37. Your Sweet yet Poisonous Words

 

_He quickly hid behind some crates between the tent and waited silently. "..Damn it. I came in too far. I have to get back before they find me."_

 

_"Hey." said a feminine voice as light pour over his crouched body. "What're you doing here?"_

 

* * *

 

Ciel was frozen. Doll, the tight-rope walker, had spotted him from behind the crates. By habit, his mouth opened to call Sebastian. Doll was quicker, moving forward and placing a hand over his mouth.

 

“Don't move.” she ordered before reaching behind him.

 

“Hey there, Doll!” Dagger's voice came suddenly, “Wot's she doin'?”

 

“Snake!” the young woman said, moving away. The Earl panicked until seeing that she was holding one of the poisonous snake belong to the tamer. “A deadly snake was roamin' 'round.” The knife-thrower shrieked like a girl as she came out from behind the crates holding it.

 

“Don't we keep sayin' to not let these buggers have free rein of the place?” Doll added as she handed the reptile over to him.

 

“Keep 'em to yer tent like ye ought!” Dagger scolded too, walking off in a huff, “I don't wanna give up the ghost all sudden 'n' unawares, like! Sheesh, give us a break, mate!” Snake said nothing, just listened to what the snake was telling him before walking away as well. Doll stayed where she until both men were out of sight. She turned and grabbed the young master's arm and made him follow her out of the first-string quarters. Ciel was puzzled as to why she had turned him in, much less helping him get out of the area.

 

“Why did you rescue me?” he asked once they stopped moving.

 

She glanced at him with her light blue eye. “Ya don't recognize me yet?” When he gave no response, she sighed before removing her flowery head piece. “It's me.” It was none other than Freckles.

 

The young master pointed at her. “Freckles face! But you're a boy..yet you dress like that?”

 

“What a rude feller, y'are!” Doll said angrily. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. “See? I'm a pure, honest-to-goodness maid, I am.” The Earl blushed and quickly removed his hand, retreating back from her. The tomboy gave him a perverse grin. “Wanna give us a tickle down there too to make sure?”

 

“No, thank you!” he shouted while thinking, _“Thank God Amelia wasn't here! She'd killed this girl for doing such a thing..Then again, I don't think I would mind that happening..”_

 

“Jokin' aside, why were ya o'er there?” she questioned, serious. “Ya heard 'bout the venomous snakes from Brother Joker, din't cha?”

 

“ _No choice but to play it like I'm a thief for the present, hm?”_ the young man thought. Acting fast, he placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes, pretending to coward. “I'm sorry! I haven't messed with or taken anything at all today, I swear! Please don't kick me out of here!”

 

His roommate gasped. “Today? You-!”

 

“I lived in the East End with my sister before we got jobs at the manor and I did everything necessary for us to survive.” the Earl lied, “I know I shouldn't steal but I can't seem to break the bad habit from back then..Even at the manor, when they found out about it..I-If I'm thrown out of here, my sister will follow and we'd have to return to the East End again!” He finished and prayed that his acting was believable. There was a short pause before the young woman spoke.

 

“..So ya really haven't stolen anythin', yeah?”

 

“No! I swear to God.”

 

She sighed, scratching the back of her head. “Oh, all right. Well, I owe ya one after all.”

 

“Thank you so much!” he said happily.

 

“Everyone's got one or two things they don't want no one to know.” Doll stated softly, “I know that, but..I wronged ya this afternoon.” A kind and gently expression formed on her face as she looked at him. “So I'll keep yer secret for ya. Now we're even. But don'tcha ever sneak in here again or nothin', ya hear?”

 

“Yes'm!” the young master responded, coughing a bit. “Um..may I ask you something?” The tomboy nodded. “Why are you sharing a tent with me when you're part of the first-string?”

 

“Ahh..Well ya see, I don't like bein' in a room by myself and I sleep better when someone else's with me, like.” the tomboy told in an embarrassed tone. “Say. Yer gonna keep sharin' with me even though I'm in the first-string, right?”

 

Ciel offered a fake smile. “Yes, by all means.”

 

“Heh-heh! Then the stuff that went on 'ere stays between us, yeah?” The young woman stuck out her hand.

 

“Yes.” the young man took her hand, shaking it in agreement. After that, the two departed and waved goodbye. The Earl rid himself of the forced smile, becoming serious.

 

“ _With that being said, there's no guarantee that this person won't tell anyone.”_ he thought, walking in the direction of Sebastian and William's shared tent. _“Humans lie without compunction..Of course, that applies to me as well.”_

 

* * *

 

“Geez, what's taking Ciel so long?” Amelia queried aloud, pacing back and forth in the tent.

 

“He'll be here soon.” Sebastian reassured her. She stopped and sat down with a huff on the bottom bunk with William.

 

“You said that four minutes ago and he's still not here.” she told, crossing her arms. Right at that moment, the flap to the tent opened and revealed an out of breath as well as angry Ciel.

 

He glared right at the butler. “You cur.. _Koff!_..You set the venomous snakes free even though you knew I was still there, didn't you?” he questioned breathlessly.

 

The demon stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Sebastian!” the time traveler called in a disapproving tone.

 

“His order was to return in advance of the first-string and set the snakes free.” he stated, glancing at his lord. “Did I not but carry out your orders to the letter?” The young man just continued to glare at him with hate. The action just made the Devil smirk. “Why ever are you bestowing me with such a baleful glare?”

 

“If you ask me, he has every right to glare at you like that.” the young woman drawled, sounding slightly irked. “His life was almost in danger.”

 

“Please be at ease, you two. I shall protect his life as long as our covenant holds..However,” Sebastian informed smoothly; his crimson eyes looking towards Ciel again. “You were well aware that if you made a mistake in your plans, you could have suffered bodily harm to the point of death, no? Every _game_ must have its thrills, after all. As you're insatiable when it comes to games, I assumed you felt the same way.”

 

“Ha! Your idea of sports is in such bad taste, it fair makes me retch, you Devil!” Ciel insulted.

 

The butler just smiled. “I'm flattered.”

 

“Alright, enough! Can we just forget this and get on with what's really important—What was in the first-string's tents?” the Angel demanded in an annoyed tone.

 

The Earl coughed, walking pass his servant. “Yes. After we parted, I found a letter that had my name written on in that clown Joker's tent. From what I could gather, it also contained my peerage, the location of the manor and even a brief personal history. The sender was—”

 

“You there.” William said before hitting the young master's leg with his Scythe. “You're three centimeters inside my territory.”

 

“Huh? But Amelia is sitting on your bed, on your side.” he pointed out.

 

“Yes, but I like her, not you.” the Death God replied.

 

“Too bad for that the feeling isn't mutual.” Amelia said in a dead tone.

 

“Also it is clear neither of you are able to observe the lines we have drawn.” Grim Reaper added, adjusting his glasses. “I see the dog takes after its master.”

 

The young man glared before turning away. “ _Koff!_ Sebastian. Amelia. Let's take this outside.”

 

“Yes, sir.” they responded, following. Once the trio was in a safe spot where they couldn't be heard, Ciel spoke again.

 

“As I was saying, the name of the sender is _Tom, the Piper's Son_.”

 

“ _Tom, the Piper's Son_..?” the demon repeated in confusion.

 

“It's a character from the nursery rhymes of Mother Goose.” the time traveler stated, glancing at the Earl. “What else was on the letter?”

 

“The wax seal had a device with a horse and the initial K on it.”

 

“Then it was the same as the hallmark I saw.”

 

The young woman crossed her arms, thinking. “Which means it's got to be someone's family crest, right?”

 

“Yes. Because the horse is included in the coat of arms, it means that person had their knighthood conferred or was military personnel. _Koff!_ I wouldn't go so far as to say that's the rule but it's impossible to be a philanthropist without a certain social status.” Ciel informed to them.

 

“All heraldic devices are recorded at the college of Arms.” he continued, pausing to cough harshly once. “With all these clues in hand, I trust you can find the crest we seek, Sebastian, however great the number of records may be.”

 

“Okay, so there's the missing kids, Tom, the Piper's Son, and lastly, you.” the Angel said, “You're all somehow connected in this case, I guess?”

 

The Earl nodded, coughing again. “In any case, we'll go back to the town house once—” His coughing didn't stop and got louder as well as harsher to the point that he began to vomit. The young man fell to the floor, spilling out the contents of his stomach. Amelia and Sebastian panicked, kneeling by him. Once he finished, he fell into the young woman's arms, passing out.

 

“Bocchan!” she cried, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Oh God..”

 

“Nightingale? What's goin' on?” Doll cried, appearing suddenly.

 

“Go find Doc now!” the other woman screamed. The tomboy paused before nodding and hurrying pass them.

 

“Are you going to heal the young master?” the demon asked quietly.

 

“No..This calls for a doctor..” the time traveler uttered, concern etched on her regal features. She then handed him to the butler. “Take him so we can go to the first aid tent quickly.”

 

* * *

 

“Black 'n' Smile suck in?” Joker repeated, “For what?” He, Jumbo, Peter and Snake all in his tent.

 

“ _Dunno..I cannot tell you that much._ —says Wordsworth.” the snake tamer translated.

 

“Say, can ye really talk wiv 'em snakes?” Peter questioned, eying him suspiciously.

 

“ _How dare you doubt me, you dunce!_ —says Wordsworth.” Snake interpreted nonchalantly.

 

“Why didn't ye tell me right off, hm?” the ringleader inquired. The young man said nothing, fidgeting in the spot he stood. He didn't want to say that Amelia was part of the reason he didn't want to tell. If the two men she came with were up to something, that meant she was along with them and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her..But his loyalty to Joker won over his feelings like always.

 

Joker sighed. “Haah..Oh, never ye mind. Ye've done well. Off with ye now.” Snake turned away, walking out.

 

“ _Good night_ —says Wordsworth.” he said before disappearing outside.

 

“..Maybe they've found us out..” the orange-haired man said, “..Darn that Doll.”

 

“Doll's too much of a nipper yet!” Peter exclaimed, “That's why I didn't wanna take 'er wiv us. How's about we deal wiv it quick and get rid of 'em tonight?”

 

“Please wait.” Jumbo said to his comrades, “You're right. If those three are connected to the Yard, killing 'em would cause us no end of grief..but just the men need to die. We need Nightingale's voice to help us with 'em children.”

 

“This calls for..” Joker stated then, glancing at the photo on the table. “..A discussion with Father.” Outside, Snake still stood and had heard everything.

 

He cursed under his breath. _“So they are planning to use Amelia!”_ he thought, _“Now I really have to warn her!”_ With that, he walked away quietly to find the young woman.

 

* * *

 

“He's got asthma.” Doc told Doll, Amelia and Sebastian.

 

“Asthma, you say? In the three years I have been with him, this is my first time seeing him in this state.” Sebastian informed. The physician looked over at the time traveler.

 

“F-Finny has had bad asthma since he was young but once we started living at the manor, it hasn't trouble him at all anymore.” Amelia lied quickly, “I-I thought it was completely gone now..”

 

“When if he hasn't had an attack since then, I'd think he was just about cured but,” the older man explained, “Being exposed to sudden cold or stress..or catching a cold could trigger a recurrence.”

 

“He has caught a cold once or twice but he has never had an attack like this.” the butler told, “I would say the buildup of many factors must've caused this.”

 

“First off, I hear he bathed in the open air with our resident meatheads.” Doc said, disapproving. “Of course, he'd catch a cold.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't have called it _bathing_ per se.” the young woman grumbled, glaring sideways at Doll. The tomboy flinched and looking down at the ground, ashamed.

 

“Ah..” came a small voice. The group looked back to the bed to see Ciel had woke.

 

“Wonderful! You've come back to us!” Doc said with relief.

 

“..Water..” the Earl groaned.

 

The demon moved forwards and picked up the tiny pot, giving him some. “Here you are.”

 

“Smile, your sister told us that you had horrible asthma when you were little.” the physician said, “It can be fatal, so you must be careful even if you think you've recovered from it. You stay in bed until your fever and cough are gone, got it?” He looked away from the ill young man and towards the others. “Now, as for the rest of you, out! Back to your tents!” Doll said a soft goodbye and waved before leaving. The Angel strolled over to the bed and leaned forward, kissing her sick friend on the forehead.

 

“Get better, Bocchan.” His hand came out from under the blanket and grasped her hand weakly.

 

“..Love..you..” Her turquoise eyes widen. They softened and a sad smile formed on her lips. The Devil had heard and narrowed his red slitted eyes down at his master.

 

“..Rest now.” she whispered, cupping his warm cheek. Sebastian sighed silently; glad she didn't say the words back. Their _game_ was still on..“We'll see you in the morning.” With that, she walked out of the tent with her other companion.

 

“Amelia.” The two supernaturals glanced to the right and saw the snake tamer standing there.

 

“Snake, what are you doing here?” asked the time traveler.

 

“To walk you back to the first-string quarters..if that's all right with you?” he answered, looking briefly at the demon on the last part.

 

“Sure.” Amelia said, smiling. She then hugged Sebastian. “Goodnight, Sebby.”

 

He leaned down and kissed the middle between her brows. “Pleasant dreams, my dear.”

 

A tiny giggle escaped her lips at the tender touch. It still surprised the young woman how affectionate he would be with her like he was human and not a Devil at all. She pulled back reluctantly and walked away to stand by the silver-haired young man. Sebastian watched them go, frowning. The two looked good with each other. They were both close in age and the gentle friendship they had could be mistaken for a beginning romance by an outsider..It was the same as hers and the young master's..but with him, it was always consider forbidden and wrong. His chest began to ache and he reached up, placing his hand over the spot.

 

“Amelia..”

 

* * *

 

“Hm?” the Angel hummed when Snake called her name.

 

“I have to asked you something..”

 

She stopped outside the fence of the first-string quarters. “What is it?”

 

“Are you, your brother, and her friend with the Yard?” he asked bluntly.

 

Amelia scoffed at him. “What? No, why would you ask that?”

 

“Smile and Black snuck into my tent and tied up my snakes.” Snake told in annoyed tone. The young woman knew then that it was time for some acting.

 

“Oh, bloody hell! I thought I told them to behave!” she groaned loudly, “I'm sorry, Snake..Those two may not look it but they have sticky fingers, if you get me. If I'm not constantly with them, they get ideas on stealing. I'll have them return anything they might have stole, I promise!” He stared into her eyes for a long moment before sighing.

 

“All right, I believe you.” Snake said, running a hand through his hair. “But you three better watch yourselves. Joker and the others might try and hurt you lot..especially you, Amelia.”

 

She stiffened at that. “What do you mean?” the young woman queried.

 

“That voice of yours..They want to use it for some bad stuff.” he stated. His hands reached out and gripped her by the shoulders. “Promise me you won't go anywhere with them by yourself, got it?”

 

“Uh, y-yeah, sure.” the time traveler promised, surprised at his reaction.

 

“Good..Come on, you need some rest after such a long day.” the snake tamer smiled, leading her inside the first-string quarters.

 

“ _This is not good..”_ the Angel thought as she walked beside him, _“I have to tell the guys first thing tomorrow.”_

 

* * *

 

It was later in the night when Ciel woke again. There was someone holding on to him and he thought it was Amelia at first..until seeing Doll's freckled face.

 

“Tch..No wonder I couldn't sleep well..” he thought, rolling onto his side. His mouth opened then and uttered, “Come, Sebastian.”

 

“You called?” the demon said, appearing from the shadows. His lord beckoned him over and next silently told to hold out his hand. He complied, curious as to what the young man was going to do. The Earl reached over and started writing letters to form words in the other's gloved palm.

 

“ _Sebastian, I command you. Go to the heraldry office and identify the man with the signet ring. London has the_ _ **College of Arms**_ _or_ _ **Heralds' College**_ _. Edinburgh has the_ _ **Court of Lord Lyon**_ _.”_ he ordered, _“I don't want to this one and raise a fuss, we will leave tomorrow morning once I've stripped Freckle Face off of my person. So you and Amelia come get me then.”_

 

“ _Yes, my lord.”_ Sebastian wrote back. He then stood, smiling. “Ah, yes. I shall not tell Lady Elizabeth or Amelia that you shared a bed with another woman, so please rest easy.” The young master's eye widen in shock. The demon walked out of the tent; his smile changing into a smirk. He was about to head for London when a familiar presence appeared. Leaping to the side, he managed to dodge the oncoming attack from William's Death Scythe.

 

“And where do you think you're going?” the Grim Reaper questioned, standing in his striped pajamas. “I have told you not to wander around without your owner.”

 

“Unfortunately, my master is confined to his bed, so I am running an errand in his stead.” the butler stated with a devilish smirk.

 

“I will not allow any exceptions. Return to the tent at once.” the Death God warned angrily, “I cannot have you acting independently until my judgment is complete.” His Scythe extended then, aiming right at the Devil. “The most seemingly insignificant error can lead to lengthy overtime!” Light green eyes widen behind his glasses as he watched the Devil grabbed hold of the clipper end, allowing his hand to be crush.

 

“I beg your pardon. However, I too have my duties as a butler to see too.” Sebastian expressed with a determined look; his black blood staining his glove and dripping onto the Scythe. “I cannot allow you to disturb my master's sleep. And you do not really wish to make a scene here. What do you say.. _we make a deal?_ ” William said nothing but continued to listen. “If you let me free for just one hour, I shall vow to never devour a single soul in the district you supervise hereafter. I am only asking for one hour. How about it?”

 

The Death God grimaced, letting go of him. “I refuse! _You sway your prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness._ You Devils are so good at it that it's practically a cliché! Good grief, I wish Amelia would hurry and see the fiend that you are before you hurt her deeply!” He turned around and stride angrily in the direction of his tent. The demon ignored his last words and removed his bloody glove.

 

A soft but annoyed sigh escaped his lips. “So you refuse me in the end. Very well..” He brought his hand to his mouth and licked up some of the blood with a smirk. “ _I shall have to think of something else then._ ”

 

* * *

 

Joker walked through the quiet camp ground as he made his way to in the direction of his Father's home. The sky was starry once and the chill air was voided of sounds from nocturnal animals.

 

“Goin' somewhere?” The man glanced over his shoulder to see Beast standing behind him.

 

“Aye.” he replied, turning to face her fully. “Just nipping out to Father's for a bit. What about ye? Can't sleep?”

 

“Let's give this a rest.” she stated, earnest. “We've got this circus. I'm sure we can get by. So let's wash our hands of this business and run away to where Father can't find us.”

 

“Over the hills and far away..is that it? That's not possible.” he told, turning away. “I've no time to be chatting 'about this with ye.”

 

“Wait!” Arms wrapped around him from behind, holding on closely. “What's wrong with ye? 'Taint like ye to be acting like this.”

 

“This is something we set our minds to doing.” Joker answered simply, “We decided we're going to protect what's important to us and do whatever it takes.”

 

“But..But I just can't bear to see your pained expression anymore!” the animal tamer cried; her hands fisting the fabric of his cloak. “'Cos I-” The ringleader moved to face her once again and pushed her gently any from him by her arms.

 

“'ave ye forgotten? _We can no longer turn back._ ” he reminded firmly. The woman frowned and pressed her mouth into a fine line, holding back tears. Her comrade smiled sadly and removed his white yarn-knitted scarf to place it around her neck.

 

“Go on. Keepin' late hours 'tis bad for ye.” His voice kind and soft. He turned away for good that time and bid her a goodnight. She called his name but he just keep on walking. Beast didn't hold back the urge to cry and let her tears flow silently as she stood where she was.

 

“Dear, oh, dear. Are those tears I spy?” The animal tamer knew that voice—it was Sebastian. He had been watching the scene from behind one of the wagon carriages.

 

“You! This's naught to do with you!” she shouted, “You'll get lost quick if you know what's good for you!”

 

The butler chuckled darkly. “You do not have even a passing chance there, if you ask me.”

 

“Wha—”

 

“It's useless to have your heart set one someone like him and no other..” the demon told, strolling up behind her like a lion on an unaware gazelle. “Someone who is kind to you, for he cannot return your affections even thought he knows that doing so will make you suffer even more..How cruel.” His black-nailed hand stroked one of the ends of the scarf she wore. “Just how long have you been carrying on like this? With these unhappy tears and a relationship that only gives rise to maudlin sentiment.” The woman turned around fast, ready to punch him.

 

“What the bloody hell d'you understand?” Beast yelled, throwing her punch but was dodge effortlessly by the Devil. He gripped her wrist and flipped her back around, holding her still.

 

“Not a jot, as of yet. But there is something I do know..A way to release you from that pain, if only for a moment.”

 

“Enough of you joking. Let me go!” She thrashed around in his grasp.

 

“I am not joking. What use is there in letting your hurts accumulate?” He leaned over her shoulder, whispering. “The weight of those emotions keep you from moving either forward or back. Regardless of how desperately you shout, he will never look back.. _You poor thing_.” Beast froze. His sinful lips moved close to her ear; his deliciously warm breath fanning over it as he spoke again.

 

“It hurts, yes? You want to push it from your mind, do you not?” His right hand let go of her arm to slowly..teasingly..move up her front to caress her throat.

 

“Everything about that cruel and kind man..”

 

Her voice trembled, “I-I..”

 

Sebastian pressed the woman's backside flush against him. Her scent..Her pain..Her pleasure..It was calling him..Taunting the demon side of himself..Amelia flashed across his eyes—the crooked smile she did whenever she called his name, her sparkling sea-colored eyes, her haunting scent of wild flowers. But the Devil pushed the image away; pushing her to the place in his mind where the other similar Angel lay dormant. The hunger he had was too strong. He was a child that desperately craved sweets and now a platter of sugary delicacy was before him and the butler come not pass it up.

 

“ _Take a bite of the forbidden apple..Revel in sin once again for a short time..”_ whispered an unfamiliar voice in his mind, _“The young Angel won't find out..This woman will not tell..This secret will just be locked away with the others..So do it now! Let your Demons free!”_ He obediently listened..

 

“Then why not forget just for tonight?” Sebastian purred seductively; his crimson eyes slitted and his fangs came out.“Drown in pleasure..and breathe sweet poison deep in your lungs.”

 

“You're like the Devil talking in whispers..” Beast uttered; tears streaming from her eyes as the scarf fell to the ground. The butler smirked fiendishly at the truth of her words. His head lowered, letting his nose brush the naked flesh of her neck.

 

_**He sways his prey..with sweet words, all the while dragging them into darkness.** _

_**So the quarry does not notice the face of the Beast that lurks behind it..** _

_**He proceeds cleverly..sweetly..quietly..** _

 

“I want only to _know_..is _that secret place_ _ **deep**_ _within you_.”

 

 


	38. Dirty Little Secrets

 

_ **Helpless Want** _

 

_You are an **Angel** that God will not let me have_

_Because of what I am; because of who I **spawn** from_

 

_You are the creation from **Eden**_

_I am the creation from **Paradise Lost**_

_You are one of the **Sacred**_

_I am one of the **Damned**_

 

_You are the dream of **Holiness**_

_I am the nightmare of something **Devilish**_

_Your eyes are of the **Sea**_

_My eyes are of **Blood**_

 

_A halo hangs above your locks of **Lilacs**_

_Horns are attach to my locks of **Blacks**_

_But our wings are that of **a Raven's**.._

 

_I know of all of this, yet I can not help_

_**Wanting** your sweet and tender **kiss**._

 

_Maybe it is because of what you are_

_That I feel **so drawn** to your being_

 

_Well, I am **a Devil** after all.._

_We only **helplessly want** ,_

_Not **helplessly love**._

 

* * *

 

“It's been this way for as long as I can remember. He just never says the words I long to hear.” Beast told, laying on her bed as she stared off distantly. A creaking sound was heard as Sebastian joined her onto the cot. His coat, except for the missing glove, was the only article of clothing removed from his person. The woman looked over at him. “He got even more distant when Father put him in charge of the Noah's Ark troupe.”

 

Slitted crimson eyes stared at her, questioning. “Father?”

 

“Our patron. He aided in the development of our artificial limbs and granted us new bodies.” she answered. The butler's ungloved hand parted her legs and he ran his fingers down the inner thigh of the fake limb to the hallmark at the base.

 

“Then this hallmark belongs to Father?”

 

Beast nodded, closing her eyes. “That's right..We all belong to Father.” The demon hovered over her as his gloved hand moved down to brush against the front of her lace panties before pulling them off.

 

“What is his name?” he asked in an alluring whisper.

 

“Why do you want to know?...Nn!” the animal tamer queried before gasping when feeling his covered fingers enter her intimate place. Unconsciously, her hands gripped the sheets tightly and she moaned softly. “Ah..”

 

“I cannot greet him properly if I do not even know his name. You and I are no longer mere acquaintances, after all..” The Devil smirked at the sounds she made as he teased her. “So you can tell me, can't you?”

 

Blinded by her growing ecstasy, she uttered, “Father is—”

 

* * *

 

“ _Nyan_ ~!” Amelia yawned, rubbing the lingering sleep from her eyes. She stood in front of her tent, fully dressed for the day with Edgar occupying her shoulder. The sun had just risen and though she would love to still be sleeping, the time traveler had to check on Ciel. The sound of feet walking through the dry winter grass made turquoise eyes moved to the right to see Beast walking over. The older woman had her head down. She walked with her arms tight around herself even though the wool coat on her seem to provide enough warmth. It was odd to the younger woman to see the other covered; even more odd was that she was up so early..

 

“Mornin', Beast.” she greeted. Her voice caused the animal tamer to jump like a scared mouse; her red eyes were widen with surprise and body tense. _“_ _ **Curiouser and curiouser..**_ _”_ the Angel quoted in her head, eying the woman.

 

“Oh..Nightingale. You're up awful early, eh?” Beast noted, brushing a curl out of her face.

 

“Yeah, and I could say the same for you.” Amelia drawled lazily, “I was going to visit my brother in the first-aid tent.”

 

“I..I was going to take an early bath.” the woman stated, “I woke up sweaty this morning from havin' too many covers over me.”

 

“Well, if you want, we can walk together. The showers and first-aid tent are in the same direction.” The time traveler offered, being polite.

 

“Uh, sure. I don't see why not.” she agreed, walking closer to her.

 

The younger woman grinned. “And on the way we can talk—!” Her words caught in her throat as an all-too-familiar scent reached her nose as the other woman stopped in front of her..The smell of indian spices..Amelia's eyes widen, finally fully noticing the animal tamer's appearance—disheveled, curly brown hair, clammy skin and the slow moving of her body..as if she was sore. Although the Angel wasn't very experienced, she had seen movies with women like that.

 

“ _Oh God..No..”_ she thought with horror. Remembering that she had paused mid-sentence, she scrambled for an excuse to not rise suspicion of this discovered knowledge.

 

“Aw, crap! I forgot, I should probably not bring Edgar in there with my sick brother.” Amelia said, gesturing to the bird. “I better put him back in his cage. You go on to take your bath, I'll just see you at breakfast and we can talk then.”

 

“Alright.” Beast said, strolling off and throwing a wave over her shoulder. “And tell yer brother, I hope he gets well.”

 

“Will do. Bye for now.” the time traveler said with mock happiness. Once the other woman was out of her sight, she felt the emotions forming inside her rise. The evidence was so easy to piece together..Sebastian had slept with Beast; for what reason, she did not know. But that fact alone was too much for her to bear.

 

“Why would he do that..? He said he cared about me..Was it all a lie? No, he had to—”

 

“ _Oh, you poor, delusional and naïve but innocence little girl. Have you forgotten? That man you care for is not a_ _ **man**_ _, remember?”_ whispered the mysterious male voice suddenly. _“He's a_ _ **Devil**_ _. His kind are known to do these kind of stunts to sate their hunger or simply seek out to please the opposite sex for their own sick enjoyment.”_

 

“But..Sebastian isn't like that..He's different..He—” she denied, not wanting to believe the truth in the man's words.

 

“ _Cares for you? Loves you, even? Don't make me laugh, my dear.”_ the male voice said though there was a tad bit of amusement in his tone. _“Devils are disgusting, selfish creatures that only want and take like greedy little children. And what makes you think he isn't tricking you into believing he cares to have your complete trust so he can then eat your soul, hm?”_

 

“No, not true..” the Angel uttered; her voice trembling.

 

“ _And even if your Sebastian did, is it truly you he loves? Remember again, you look exactly like Emiliana. He cared for her but lost her in the end.”_ Amelia's hand shook as she brought them to her ears and covered them, thinking that would block the voice inside her head.

 

“Stop it, please..I beg you..”

 

“ _He could just be using you to replace his lost love..”_ the voice continued, growing louder; taunting.

 

“Shut up..Shut up..” she repeated, backing up and heading in between her tent and Snake's. The young woman felt like she was about to go mad..

 

“ _..and be thinking of her every time his lips kiss yours!”_

 

“ _JUST SHUT UP!_ ” the time traveler screamed before tripping over a small crate and falling on her back hard. Edgar had flew into the air with a frighten caw.

 

“ _Amelia, my love, just face the truth—_ _ **Angels and Devils just do not mix.**_ _”_ the male voice told lastly, disappearing. Her breath came out in short pants as she began to hyperventilate. Slender, shaking hands remove themselves from her ears to clutch her chest in pain. Crimson was filling her vision as her sadness was being replace with anger. The urge to hurt Sebastian and Beast crossed her mind until a warm and smooth hand touched her feverish cheek. Blinking to clear the blood red color, Snake's face came into view. His short sliver hair with the cute cowlick was sticking up in different places and his dark green slitted eyes stared down at her in concern.

 

“Amelia? Are you all right?”

 

Her lavender head shook from side to side. “N-No..-hic-..My..My ch-chest hurts..”

 

“Does..Black have something to do with that?” he asked softly. Sea-colored eyes widen. Tears stung in them before pooling over and running down the side of her face. Her new friend grimaced and pulled her up into his arms, resting his head atop hers. The young woman hugged back, not caring that he didn't have a shirt on. She was in too much pain to feel embarrassed. The raven watched from on top of the Angel's tent, cawing softly as he too understood her hurting. The young man let her cry and hold onto him until her sobs changed to soft whimpers and hiccups.

 

He pulled back to looking at her flushed face. “Better now that you let it all out?”

 

“..I do..” Amelia replied, smiling weakly. “Heh..and sorry I got ya all wet with my messy crying.”

 

“It's fine but..do you want to tell me what happen?” Snake questioned and she immediately shook her head no.

 

“I..I might fall apart again if I speak of it right now.” she stated with honesty, “But I'll tell you when the time comes.” He nodded, understanding. Although, the two had only known each other for a few days, the time traveler was glad he worried about her. She looked down at her right hand and removed her ring made of copper wires with a polished blue quartz stone, handing it to him.

 

“Why are you giving me this?” he asked, puzzled.

 

“To remember me.” the young woman answered with a tiny smile that didn't reach her eyes. “With what you told me..my brother and I might have to leave.” Leaning forward, her lips kissed his cheek gently. “So, thank you for being so kind to me. You have a good soul, Snake and never lose sight of that.” With that, she stood and walked pass his still crouched body.

 

He scrambled to his feet and stared at her retreating back. “Wh-Where are you going?”

 

She glanced over her shoulder at him, pausing. “To check on my brother, but don't worry. You'll see me at breakfast. Come along, Edgar.” The snake tamer watched her go with the raven; a sadness filling up inside him.

 

“If that's so..then why do I feel like you'll be gone forever before that?”

 

* * *

 

The touch of a cool hand caused Ciel to wake up from his dreamless slumber. “Sebas..tian?”

 

The butler smiled down at him. “Good morning, it seems your fever has broken. How are you feeling?”

 

His lord sat up, coughing. “Not great nut better than yesterday.” he glanced to the other side of the bed. “Did Freckles go to breakfast already?”

 

“Yeah, saw her leaving as I was walking here.” Amelia's voice said. He turned to see her standing by the entrance with crossed arms. She gave him a small smile.

 

“Please have some water.” Sebastian suggested, handing him a cup.

 

“What happened to your gloves?” the Earl mentioned as he took a sip. “Your nails and the seal of the covenant are showing.”

 

“I am afraid I got them a little dirty.” the demon responded, smiling innocently. The time traveler scoffed and glared briefly at his back. Her ill companion noticed and raised a questioning brow. She shook her head and mouthed, _'Another time.'_

 

“Well, that aside, I do hope you took care of the errand I left to you?”

 

“Yes, indeed.” The Devil helped his lord up. “Come. There is no need to linger here further. Let us make our exit while everyone is having breakfast. We can talk at leisure once we have returned to the townhouse.”

 

“Well, while you help our lord dress, I will take my leave.” the young woman informed in a proper tone, turning. “I shall see you two back in London. Good day.” With that, she left to leave the two males looking after her wake with confused expressions.

 

* * *

 

“So..you know, don't you?” Amelia glanced to the left to see William standing beside her. She looked away and motioned for him to follow; he complied. Once they were away from the first-aid tent did she respond.

 

“If you were speaking of Sebastian's infidelity, then the answer is yes.”

 

“How did you discover the news?” he asked, truly curious.

 

“I ran into Beast this morning and noticed Sebastian's scent on her skin.” she replied quietly, “Finally noticing her appearance, I was able to piece the obvious together.” A humorless laugh left her as she ran a hand through her hair. “I foolishly denied it at first but then.. _the tiny voice_ in my head changed my judgment. And you know, it was right.” They came to a stop in front of her tent.

 

The Grim Reaper looked at her with his yellow-green orbs. “About what?”

 

Her turquoise ones glanced at him sadly. “ _That I'm a delusional and naïve little girl that fell for the Devil's charm._ ” William stared, wide-eyed as she disappeared into her tent and uttered a soft goodbye. His teeth gritted angrily as he turned on his heel, heading back to the med tent.

 

“ _Damn you, Devil.”_ the Death God cursed.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian and Ciel stepped out of the tent and noticed William standing across from them, dressed in his normal attire.

 

“We have finished with our business, so we will take our leave.” the butler told, walking away from the Reaper.

 

“As long as you are with your owner, I don't give a toss where you go. Goodbye and good riddance.” the Death God responded back, glaring at the demon's back. “Now I can relax and get down to my own business.” The two didn't reply, just kept walking. “Oh, and you should know, you noxious beast, _that I am not the only one who knows what you did last night._ ” The Devil froze, glancing back at him with surprise. Will just smirked before strolling away.

 

“ _No..don't tell me that—”_ Sebastian thought in a panic.

 

“Sebastian? What is it?” Ciel queried, looking up at him.

 

“Nothing, young master.” he replied quickly, smiling. “Shall we continue on our way?” The young man nodded and walked on while the butler frowned behind, deep in thought.

 

“ _Damn you, Grim Reaper.”_

 

* * *

 

“Ciel! You went off for two whole days without a word to me!” Soma shouted, mad. “Just a little longer and I would've asked the police to send out a search party!”

 

“It's none of your business.” the Earl told, “Now, have Amelia already arrived? _Koff! Koff!_ ”

 

“Uh, yes. She is upstairs..” Agni said in a worried tone.

 

“What's wrong with you? You look pale..” the prince questioned, worried as well.

 

Ciel brushed him off. “It's nothing. Leave me alone.”

 

“It's not nothing! You've definitely got a cold! Don't you have a fever—” the other young man noted.

 

“No! My temperature's fine!” The young master headed upstairs. Soma followed.

 

“You're lying!”

 

“No, I'm not!” He opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside with his servant, slamming the door. Falling back on the bed, the young man removed his scarf and sighed.

 

“Young master does lie quite a lot and keep many secrets, indeed.” Sebastian commented as he prepared to clean up his master. “Even I was not aware that young master has had a chronic illness from childhood. Why did you not tell me?”

 

“You never asked.” Ciel replied simply with a shrug, “Besides, I'm already over it and you're one to talk. I know something's going on with you and Amelia once again. She is more than miffed at you this time”

 

“Is that so? Well, do not worry. I will apologize to her soon.” the butler told, walking over to the bed now. “But better to be safe than sorry, I shall also read some medical texts on the subject of asthma.”

 

The Earl sat up to remove his coat. “Is that part of your aesthetic as well?”

 

“A butler must be able to deal with any situation that may arise.”

 

“Hmph. Anyway, hurry up and tell me what you found out at the college of arms?”

 

“College of arms..Ah, the identity of the person to whom that device belongs, yes?” the Devil questioned, kneeling down. The young man nodded. “His name is Baron Kelvin.”

 

“Kelvin?” the young master repeated; the name ringing a bell.

 

Crimson eyes looked up at him. “Do you know him?”

 

“I don't much care for philanthropists and such, so he is not a personal acquaintance but,” Ciel stated, “I think we exchanged words at a party the previous head took me to..Well, that will do. Knowing his name is more than enough. We're going out.” Once the Earl was dressed back into his aristocratic garbs, the two walked to the door to leave the room..only to discover Agni blocking the doorway.

 

“Eh..?”

 

“Fufufu! Not so fast, Ciel!” chuckled Soma as he appeared around his khansama. “You won't be able to leave this townhouse that easily while I'm in charge of protecting it!” He stepped into the room and pointed at the other young man. “You do have a cold. And as viceroy of this townhouse and your best friend, I cannot overlook it!”

 

“Who's my best friend again? Don't joke with me.” scoffed the young master, brushing pass him.

 

“Ah! Agni! Do not let Ciel pass, no matter what!” the prince ordered.

 

“ _Jo aagyaa._ ” the khansama replied, serious. Ciel closed his eye for a moment, irked.

 

“Now see here, you two! I have work to do! I haven't the time to take part in your silly games! _Koff!_ Out of my way!”

 

“Staying in bed and being nursed back to health is the only work a sick person needs to see to!” the young Indian rebutted.

 

“I'm not like you! This is not—” The young master started coughing harshly and wheezing. Agni ran towards him and gripped him by one of his shoulders.

 

“Lord Ciel, please return to your bed. That wheezing sound is characteristic of asthma. You are not well at all!” he begged kindly.

 

Ciel slapped his hand. “Don't you dare touch me so casually! Sebastian! Get them away from me!” Before the demon could act, another voice spoke up.

 

“Nothing of this, Ciel.” Everyone turned to see Amelia leaning against the door frame with an annoyed expression and crossed arms.

 

“Amelia, but—”

 

“Shut your trap!” she snapped, making him silent with shock. “You are still ill and rest is what you need now that you're back in the townhouse and out of the open air. The case can wait for now since we have enough evidence. The troupe will not act right away. So, stop being a stubborn ass and just get better. Understood?” He stared at her but nodded yes.

 

“Based on that, the patient must go to bed.” Soma grinned, pulling the sick young man towards the bed. “I shall see to your care personally!”

 

“Wha—!”

 

“Agni! Make some rice porridge and have a medicinal bath ready!”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Now, see here, just because I—”

 

“Ciel's khansama, get his night gown out and an ice pillow!”

 

“Yes..”

 

“Hey!” Amelia chuckled as she watched the scene. Sebastian glanced over at her as she did, meeting her amused eyes. She blushed with a grimace before turning abruptly and walking back into the hall.

 

* * *

 

“I told ye not to trust 'e, strangers too much!” Peter shouted, slapping Doll.

 

“B-But! That Smile's still a kid, like..” she defended, “..And 'e said 'e had nowhere else to go. Plus, we promised each other.”

 

“That right there is why yer a brat!” His hand raised again to hit but was stopped by Jumbo.

 

“Brother Peter. This is not what we ought to be doing right now. Smile, Black and Nightingale, who snuck into our tents..” he stated, “As well as Suit, who was as capable as those three, have all disappeared. It is dangerous to stay here for too long.”

 

“Then as soon as the ol' chap gets back.” Dagger said.

 

“He should be at Father's place now. Even if he hurries, it will take three days at least.” Beast mentioned.

 

“That'll be too late. We'd be better off movin' out quick!” Wendy suggested.

 

“Father said that his target was special. We must do something about it while we are here.” the large man said, “Any failure on our part will incur his wrath.”

 

“Jumbo's got it right. The kid don't live nearby in town, so we gotta get 'im while 'e's in London.” the male twin agreed, “But if we leave now, it'll be dawn by the time we make it back. Nothin' for it, I guess. We'll make a go of it tomorrow.”

 

“First thing, we gotta report this to Joker—”

 

“I'll go.” Beast told.

 

“If ye go off, we'll be short on muscle in case of an emergency.” the female twin replied before looking at the youngest of them. “Doll, you go instead.”

 

“Alright..” she responded, glancing down.

 

The animal tamer frowned and turned away. “I'll get a horse saddled for you, so c'mon.” Once the horse was prepared, she helped the tomboy on.

 

“Sorry, sis.” Doll apologized, “It's all my fault.”

 

“No, you didn't do anything wrong..” the older woman uttered.

 

“Eh?”

 

She shook her head. “Nothing. Get to Joker quick.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” the younger woman replied before hurrying off.

 

* * *

 

“There we go! What a relief!” Ciel sat on the bed in his nightshirt and pouted with a thermometer in his mouth. He narrowed his eye at the three men stand in front of him.

 

“I can't believe this. I said I was busy and Amelia comes out of nowhere and orders me around!” he huffed after taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

 

“Well, as she said, we have already made many discoveries in our in our case,” Sebastian told, tucking him in more securely. “So doing as she said and taking a day to rest should be fine, no?” His gloved hand touched the Earl's forehead. “Oh, dear..your fever has gotten to be this bad..We shall see to it all on the morrow, even.”

 

“Fine..” the young master sighed before rolling onto his side. “You better go off and apologize to Amelia now.”

 

“..Yes..” The demon straighten and strolled out of the room, leaving the two foreigners with the young man. Upon entering the hallway, a song could be heard playing from farther down. It was a man and woman's voice singing.

 

_You only know what I want you to.._

_I know everything you don't want me to.._

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

 

_Oh, I don't love you and I always will_

_Oh, I don't love you and I always will_

_I don't love you, but I always will_

_I always will.._

 

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give, the more I get back_

_Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice, but I still choose you_

 

_Oh, I don't love you and I always will_

_Oh, I don't love you and I always will_

_I don't love you, but I always will_

 

_Oh, I don't love you and I always will_

_I don't love you and I always will_

_I don't love you and I always will_

_I don't love you, but I always will_

_I always will_

 

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always.._

_Will.._

 

Sebastian had moved to Amelia's door and stood there until the song was over. He knew he had to confront her and see if William's words were true..Sighing softly, he stepped inside. A new song was playing in the room; another sad one. The time traveler was standing with her back to him. She was in front of the birdcage for her pet raven, having used her magic to bring it there. Pieces of fruit were in one of her hands while the other fed the bird. Edgar, he remembered her calling it, turned his head and looked at him with unblinking red eyes, ignoring the food now. His new owner glanced back finally and noticed the demon standing there.

 

“Oh..it's you.” she said in a dead tone.

 

The butler cleared his throat. “Yes..So, why are you playing such depressing songs?”

 

“It goes with the mood.” the young woman answered, snapping her fingers to stop the music.

 

“But there is no need to be sad. Young master will be all right.” he offered, testing her. The Devil watched as she placed the fruit pieces in the cage and strolled to the window.

 

“My mood has nothing to do with the health of Ciel. You should know that, Sebastian.”

 

“I'm afraid I do not..Care to enlighten me?” A glass flower vase crashed against the wall suddenly inches away from his head. But one of the shard caught him just under his eye. He stared in shock at the Angel who now faced him fully from her spot across the room, glaring.

 

“You lying ass. I know about what you did last night.” Amelia told, “You slept with Beast.”

 

“Actually, I did not. I only interrogated her to get the name of the man with the signet.” Sebastian replied calmly, removing the piece of glass in his face. The cut faded immediately.

 

“Yeah, tell that to her sex hair and sore body I saw this morning.” the time traveler hissed; turquoise eyes flashing. “And don't you fucking dare tell me you couldn't think of another way to get the information. What you did was unforgivable! I thought you cared about me!”

 

“I do care about you.” he assured, striding towards her and grasping both of her arms. He looked down at her with his honest crimson eyes. “I was not even thinking about her in anyway as I pleasured her.”

 

She stared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. “Do not tell me you were thinking of me as you did that..?” When she received no decline, she pushed the demon away from her, crying out. “Ugh! You sick bastard!” The young woman stormed out of the room with the Devil right behind her.

 

“Amelia, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for my actions!” Said person paused before turning to face him; tears flowing from her sorrowful, tired eyes.

 

“No, you're not..You planned on never telling me. I-I can't care for someone deeply when they would do that to me. So, maybe it's best if we just stayed friends, Sebby..Friends and nothing more.” With that, Amelia ran off, leaving Sebastian standing there. He closed his eyes and slammed his fist into the wall, hating his nature and his being even more now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem by me
> 
> Song: Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars


	39. In Sickness and in Health

 

_Tom, he was a piper's son,_

_He learnt to play when he was young,_

_And all the tune that he could play_

_Was “Over the hills and far away..”_

_Over the hills and a great way off,_

_The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

 

Joker finished singing the song and looked down at the photograph on the bedside table. It was taken yesterday night when he had arrived at Father's house. The man and himself were smiling happily but at that moment, he was anything but that emotion..

 

* * *

 

“ _I apologize for my late arrival.” he told once entering, “The thing is, I've had word that—”_

 

“ _Oh, oh! Welcome back, Joker. What a good lad you are, returning so early.” Baron Kelvin interrupted. Sitting beside him was a little boy and a little girl; each with dazed expressions. “Well? What about him? He is with you too, isn't he?”_

 

“ _Nay, we've yet to—”_

 

“ _Oh. That makes you a bad boy.”_

 

_The ringleader knelt, head down. “Forgive me, but about that matter..we fear the Yard might have its eye on us.”_

 

_His foster father pointed for the little girl give him some tea. “Let's hear the whole story.”_

 

“ _It seems the newcomers who joined the troupe a few days ago snuck into our tents. It is possible they saw your letter, Father.” Joker informed, “f they are with the Yard, we cannot do away with them heedlessly. Doing so would amount to admitting our guilt outright. That trio sis strike me as odd from the start..that page..” The sound of glass shattering made him look up. The older man had caused the teacup to fall on the floor and break._

 

_He stood slowly, trembling. “A page, you say?”_

 

“ _Father?”_

 

“ _Was it a young teen?”_

 

“ _Y-Yes. The others—a man all in black and the woman with lavender hair and singing voice.”_

 

“ _A young teen with his butler and music tutor!” Kelvin exclaimed._

 

“ _Now that you mention it..they did say they were in those profession.” Joker uttered, realizing._

 

“ _I'm sure of it! Yes! It's them!” his foster father stated, “We've done it! It is he! Earl Ciel Phantomhive!”_

 

“ _Smile, did you say? He did not strike me as such, but..” the ringleader said._

 

“ _I have been dreaming of him ever since that day! He'll be along soon.” the older man said with pure glee, “We must show him the greatest hospitality! Joker, hurry and prepare a most sumptuous feast!”_

 

“ _Please wait! If that is true, Noah's Ark—the others are in danger.” the younger man told, “I must send word right away and—”_

 

“ _Joker. You dare to talk back to me?” Kelvin glared. Joker tensed in fear. “From the moment you lot were born, you were forsaken by everything yet I took you in and raised you..gave you working arms and legs. Despite that, you still dare talk back to your father?”_

 

_The ringleader stood. “That was not—”_

 

“ _No, of course not. You grew up to be a very good lad.” he continued in a menacing voice, “You want the siblings you left behind at the workhouse to grow into fine adults as well, don't you? My good little Joker..will listen to his father, won't he?”_

 

“ _Yes..I will, Father.”_

 

After that, the two took the photo. Joker sat on his bed and picked the picture up, staring at it and remembering one of Beast's last words.

 

“Over the hills and far away, eh?”

 

* * *

 

“Do you plan on ever telling me why you are staying here, my dear?” Undertaker asked the young woman who sat at his dusty counter.

 

“Undertaker, shouldn't it be obvious as to why?” she drawled in a bored tone.

 

“Yes, but I would like to hear it from your perspective.” he grinned, making her sigh heavily.

 

“Because he's there. As long as Ciel needs him, he is always going to be there and everywhere the Earl goes.” Amelia told quietly, “My heart and my mind are not ready just yet to see him.” The Death God leaned towards her, observing her profile.

 

“And what is your heart and mind telling you?”

 

“My heart is saying to forgive him and his mistakes..but my mind is telling me to punch him in the face and never trust or forgive him.”

 

“Aah, the woes of a girl in love,” the former Grim Reaper sighed, earning an incredulous look from her. “Or of one in denial.”

 

“I-I am not in love with Sebastian or Ciel either!” the Angel told huffily, blushing pink.“I'm just in strong like. To me, being in love, is loving just one person, not two.”

 

“Emiliana didn't think that.” Undertaker stated casually.

 

“What?” Amelia said, wide-eyed.

 

“I take you haven't read the book yet?” he guessed, moving away from her. “Return the townhouse and read that record. It holds some of the answers you seek but not the complete story.”

 

The time traveler stared after him as he disappeared to his back room before finally standing and rushing out of the place, listening to his words. When she arrived at the home, the first person she ran into was the person she wanted to see the least. Sebastian had been walking down the stairs and paused when the young woman came running inside. He watched her still as her red-rimmed eyes stared up at him. That piercing pain in his chest started again, having stopped when she left the townhouse.

 

“Miss Amelia.” he greeted smoothly, “I am surprised you have returned. Here to retrieve your things?”

 

She glared at his cool words. _“Aren't I the one whose suppose to give you the cold shoulder, you ass?”_

 

“No. I was just worried about Ciel. How is he now?”

 

“His fever seems to have gone down. His breathing has returned to normal and his color is much better.”

 

“That's good to hear.” she sighed, relaxing some. “Well, I'm going to head back to my room and take a nap. Excuse me.” The young woman walked passed him up the stairs, not meeting his eyes. Once she was free of his presence, she sighed in relief. The tension between them was almost unbearable.

 

“ _Well, that's because you made it that way.”_ the Angel scolded herself, _“You threw a fit and then told him you just wanted to be friends.”_

 

“Geez, I hate it when my own conscious is right.” she grumbled, walking inside her assigned room. Edgar cawed happily when seeing her enter. Giving a happy wave to the bird, her eyes drifted around. The bedroom was same except for the missing vase and the new food placed in the raven's bowl.

 

“He cleaned up and fed Edgar..” Amelia said, smelling the demon's scent in the room. Her hand reached up and covered the spot over her heart. She shook hear head, moving her hand to her side. “Stop acting like a lovesick little girl, you idiot!”

 

Striding angrily over to the desk table in the room, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out the small leather book. The time traveler got comfortable on her bed before skimming through the pages for the name she wanted. Garrett Durless was in thick black letters as she came to the back of the book. Aloud she read—

 

“ _ **Garrett Durless**_ _, son of Lady Agatha Monroe and Sir Christopher Durless. Born November 23_ _rd_ _, 1289. February 14_ _th_ _, 1317. Dead from stab wound to the chest (Heart).._ ”

 

“What the..He died on Valentine's day? Wait, I don't think they celebrated that during that time.” the young woman muttered to herself, “Well, make it worse it's the same as my birthday..Lovely.” She continued reading.

 

“ _Parents both died of small pox when fifteen, leaving him the throne to their kingdom. At sixteen, married his caregiver.._ Oh my God..” Turquoise eyes widen when the next page showed a painting of the young king and his newly queen. It was Emiliana..dressed in a white, flowing gown and beside her sat Garrett who resembled Ciel's age perfectly now. She recovered from her shock and quickly read on. “ _ **Emiliana Durless**_ _. Maiden name unknown. Became Garrett's personal maid and female knight when he was thirteen.._ There's nothing else on her..Damn it. Anyway, _cause of death: a successful assassination by rival kingdom. Garrett, along with his wife, were killed with stabbing to heart. The only survivor was his other personal knight,_ _ **Lonan**_ _, who disappeared after that day. Some believe he had assisted with the attack on his king.._ ” That was the end of the record.

 

“So, Emiliana married Garrett but I guess she was still in love with Ashley too.” the Angel concluded, “But Undertaker was right, it only gave me some answers. The story is only half completed with holes here and there.” She frowned, glaring at the picture of her other half. “You're still not going making this any easier on me, are you, Emiliana?”

 

* * *

 

Beast sat on the floor in front of her trunk, staring at the photo of herself and the other troupe members when children.

 

“Ye still haven't finished packin' up yet?” She glanced over her shoulder to see Wendy standing there.

 

“Ah..sorry.” she uttered, placing the picture frame down. She faced her adopted sibling fully. “Sister Wendy. Shouldn't we wait for Joker after all? There's something I've got to tell him..”

 

“All'd be lost if we tarried 'ere only to be snatched by the coppers.” the female twin replied, “You can palaver wiv Joker all you want after this 'ere job's through.” She placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. “Been actin' a touch strange yesterday, you 'ave. What's got into you? Don'tcha fret. You'll get to see 'im tomorrow.” The animal tamer frowned and said nothing more. Outside, the males of the first-string were talking each other.

 

“Are you going out again?—says Emily.” Snake translated for the Coral snake around his shoulder.

 

“Sis 'n' I've got our private affairs, like.” Dagger grinned, sounding lovestruck. “Y'know a date wiv Sis 'n'..”

 

“We are simply going to inspect the next town we will be calling at.” Jumbo stated in a dead tone.

 

“Which means we're outta tonight's show, but..” Peter told, “I'll do for you if'n you make a mess of things!”

 

“That concerns me, but I shall do my best—says Emily.” the snake tamer said.

 

“Well, we'll be right back 'ere tomorrow mornin'!” the knife-thrower informed, smiling.

 

“ _I really hope they're telling the truth and not going after Amelia.”_ Snake thought, his fingers brushing against the ring around his neck. The reptile around his neck hissed, making him smirk. “It'll be lonely without you, so please come back quick, 'kay? I'll be waiting for you with the bed all nice and warm!—says Emily.”

 

The male twin laughed. “There you go, Dagger! Looks like yer turn to be a hit wiv the lasses is here!”

 

“Bein' catch to snakes don't make me one bit happy!” he shouted, causing the others to laugh harder.

 

* * *

 

Amelia opened the door to Ciel's room, peeking inside. The Earl was still sleeping. She walked inside quietly until she was near the bed, sitting on the edge. Like always, he looked so peaceful when he slept. A smile formed on her face as the young woman moved her hand to stroke his cheek. He stirred, opening his eye.

 

“Amelia..”

 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.”

 

He slowly sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “ _Koff!_ So, have you forgiven Sebastian for what ever he did?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. His flirting got too much for me,” the time traveler replied, not wanting to tell him the whole truth. “So we're staying in the just being friends territory.”

 

“I see..” the young master said, a tad dubious.

 

“Anyway, I came hear to tell you that I found somethings out about my past with Undertaker's help.” the Angel stated, “I discovered that Emiliana fell to earth and fell in love with a human named Garrett Durless.”

 

“ _Durless_?” Ciel repeated with surprise.

 

“Uh-huh, I think he was an ancestor of yours. That picture of him..” Amelia explained, pausing for a second. “Looked exactly like you. I'm starting to believe it really was more than a coincidence that we met. Our souls are connected.”

 

The Earl rubbed his chin, pondering. “I had that notion as well..But I've never heard of an ancestor with that name. Considering the story, it should have been well-known then with both side of my family.”

 

“Well, Emiliana was a famous and important Angel in Heaven, the story would be more known with the supernatural, not humans.” the young woman pointed out.

 

“True..How did they die?”

 

“An assassination from a rival kingdom, both were stabbed in the heart.”

 

“Hmm, then you have your story.” the Earl said, lying back down. He was feeling tired again. “Took long enough too.”

 

The time traveler rested her chin in her hands, leaning on her elbows on the bed. There was a cute little pout on her face. “I don't think so. I feel like there's still more to this story than meets the eye.”

 

“Amelia..sing me something.” the young master requested suddenly.

 

Sea-colored eyes glanced at him. “Eh?”

 

“Sing a song for me.” he said again, looking at her innocently.

 

“Pfft..You sound like you're four years old.” she giggled.

 

He frowned and covered his head with his sheets, embarrassed. “Did not, I was being serious! You know what, never mind!”

 

The Angel's slender hands grabbed the sheets and removed them from over him. “Relax, I was just messing with you. Got any requests, Lord Earl?”

 

“Just sing something nice.” he grumbled, not meeting her eyes. Amelia chuckled before joining him under the covers. Ciel hugged her by the waist and rested his head on her stomach. She wrapped around arms around him and began singing while stroking his hair soothingly.

 

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

 

_Here's it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

 

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away_

 

_Here's it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

 

_Here's it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

 

The young master's breathing had slowed and his eye was closed again. The Angel smiled down at his slumbering face before she closed her eyes as well, knowing that night was going to be difficult one.

 

* * *

 

_Flames. Choking smoke. Grunts and shouts of a struggle. That was all Amelia could hear and see at first. She looked down and was met with the horrible sight of Ciel whose chest was complete covered in red..his blood._

 

“ _Run.” he uttered before falling limp in her hold on him. Tears spilled from her eyes as she stood and turned to the battle behind her. A figure all in black fighting a figure all in white. Storming over, her own weapon in her hand, she screamed._

 

“ _You monster! What do you want?”_

 

_It didn't answer her. A ball of light formed in its hand then and shot out, hitting the black figure. The darkness faded from around it to reveal Sebastian._

 

“ _No!” the Angel cried._

 

_He looked at her and smiled sadly, his skin cracking like stone. “Run.” She watched in horror as the Devil crumbled to ash. The white figure walked over to the pile and stepping on top of it. The being seemed to smile; its mouth letting out black goo that fell onto the ground. In a distorted voice, it replied._

 

“ _To snuff out the unclean, my dear.”_ The young woman woke with a gasp. It was dark in the room, meaning that night had come. She closed her eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Fucking dreams..Haah, what time is it?”

 

“It's seven-fourteen in the evening.” came Sebastian's voice next to her. She turned to see him standing by the window with a candelabra. “Did you have another dream? Any clues?”

 

“No..just a nightmare this time.” she told, sitting up some. Ciel was still asleep on her.

 

“What about?”

 

“Monsters.” she deadpanned, lying.

 

The butler looked at her, smirking. “Aren't you a little too old for dreams about monsters, Amelia?”

 

“ _Oh, now you're teasing me and calling me by my name? Geez, you're more bi-polar than a girl with PMS.”_ she thought.

 

“Shut up.” the time traveler snapped, annoyed. “So, is it time to get the show started?”

 

“Yes, it is time.” he responded.

 

She patted the young man on the shoulder. “Ciel, wake up. It's time.”

 

* * *

 

“By the way..” Sebastian said as he dressed his master, “We had a call from Mister Tanaka around four. It seems Lady Elizabeth is visiting the manor.”

 

“What? Why didn't tell me sooner?” Ciel demanded.

 

“You and Amelia were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to disturb.” he replied, “Also Lady Elizabeth does not intend to go back home until she sees young master, so Tanaka wishes for our swift return.”

 

“Your fiancee has the worst timing, Bocchan.” Amelia commented from her seat on the bed. She was dressed in her sleuth wear—the black turtleneck and leather pants. Her hair was done up in a messy bun. “I guess I'm heading to the manor instead to make sure the guys are on full-alert just in case, eh?”

 

“Indeed.” sighed the Earl, “I trust you've looked into the location of Baron Kelvin's manor, Sebastian?”

 

“Yes, as I had ample time.” the demon told, handing over the young man's top hat. “From London, it would take the whole of a day by rail, then by carriage.”

 

“You can get us there in less than an hour, can't you?”

 

“If you so command.”

 

“We shall resolve this matter without delay and return to the manor.” the young master said, walking out of the room.

 

“Yes, my lord.” the Devil bowed. The three headed down stairs.

 

“Ciel! You're trying to go out again, aren't you?” Soma questioned upon seeing them, “You won't get better that way!”

 

“Yesterday. I'm told you were up all night taking care of me.” the young man stated.

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

A kind smile appeared on Ciel's face. “Thanks to you, I've quite recovered. Thank you so much.”

 

The prince blushed, laughing with pride. “I see! It's all thanks to me! When you receive the proper care—”

 

“Yes, and on that note,” the Earl said, rushing by with his companions and out the door. “The quite healthy me will be going. See you later.”

 

“Well, I'm off.” the time traveler said, releasing her wings. “Be safe, you guys.” She took off, disappearing into the night sky.

 

“You as well.” the two uttered before vanishing as well.

 

* * *

 

“This late in the game and still no sign of reinforcements. Really now!” William huffed, looking at the homing pigeon perched on his hand. “Deliver this document to the personnel division.” Sensing a familiar presence, he glanced over his shoulder. “..Tch. Posthaste, if you please.” The bird flew off and he disappeared from the top of the mansion.

 

“This is his manor?” the young master asked as he was placed down by the demon.

 

“Yes, sir.” the butler said, looking up to see the bird flying.

 

“Well? Do you smell them?”

 

“I do indeed.” They walked up the path to the house. “I cannot tell whether they are all here..but those present are still alive.” When nearing the entrance, the doors creaked open to reveal Joker.

 

“We bid ye welcome to our home.” he formally greeted, glaring. “We have been waiting for you.. _Earl Phantomhive._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Deep in the Meadow[cover] by Bibis Ellison


	40. Be our Guest

 

_"We bid ye welcome to our home." Joker formally greeted, glaring. "We have been waiting for you.. **Earl Phantomhive.** "_

 

* * *

 

“Joker..” Ciel said, glaring back.

 

“Please come in.” The other man bowed, motioning for them to step inside. The Earl and butler complied cautiously, following him. The room they entered was completely dark until the the ring leader snapped his fingers. Light flooded the place and the sight was shockingly familiar. Puppet and doll parts either hanging from the ceiling, piled around, or displayed on the walls like morbid pieces of art.

 

“..I'm getting a feeling of deja vu..” the young master uttered, remembering the puppet master Drocell.

 

“I agreed..” Sebastian replied softly.

 

“This way.” Joker told as he stood at the bottom of a grand staircase.

 

The demon leaned down, whispering. “How should you like to proceed? Would you have me kill him now and extricate the children?”

 

“Wait. If the children are still alive, we should apprehend Kelvin first.” Ciel whispered back, “I cannot report to Her Majesty, if I do not understand his objectives and the actual facts of the case.”

 

“Very well, sir.”

 

“Pfft! Hehe..” Sebastian and Ciel glanced at Joker then.

 

“Looks like there's a touch o' truth to the saying that folks aren't always as they seem.” he stated, “Ye've got such a little body..yet your stage names are the _Queen's Watchdog_ and the _Aristocrat of Evil_.” He glanced back at him sadly. “Must've 'ad a rough go of it, eh, Smile?”

 

“That's _Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive to you.” the Earl said with authority, “A mere servant is in no position to speak to me in such a familiar manner.”

 

The older man shrugged, chuckling again. “Ye are indeed a noble aristocrat.”

 

They kept walking until reaching a set of double doors. Inside, a long dinning table wit several chairs along the left side was placed in front of a curtain stage. The ringleader seated the young master before moving to the other side of the room where another set of double doors were. Right then, a sound that was similar to a creaking wheels. The doors opened and Baron Kelvin appeared with the boy and girl. He was in a wheelchair and dressed in a nice suit but bandages covered his head except for his left eye, nose and mouth.

 

“You've come at last, Earl Phantomhive! Ahh..it is like a dream to have you so close to me!” the man gushed. His attitude changed to that of a bashful young girl. “Though I am most ashamed to see you as I am..”

 

“..Are you Baron Kelvin, sir?” the Earl asked smoothly.

 

“I am. I must say your formality is making me feel most self-conscious!” the philanthropist told as he was placed at the other end of the table. “I have prepared a feast for you.” Children dressed in servant garbs came and placed the food upon the table. Like the little girl and boy with Kelvin, their face held the same dazed expression.

 

“Those children..” the young man uttered to his servant, observing them. “It would seem there are more victims beyond those indicated by police records. But the way they look—”

 

“Ah, yes. The Earl must also find a lone meal boring. Joker, bring that out for him.” Kelvin commanded.

 

“Eh! B-But..” his adopted son began to object.

 

“Just do it!” his foster father growled, glaring.

 

Joker sighed. “..Yes, sir..” He walked over to the stage and tapped his cane loudly on the checkerboard floor, grinning. The red curtains pulled back to show a row of children dressed in circus outfits. “Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. This evening we shall 'specially convey ye to a world of dazzling delights.” The children performers walked off stage except for one—a little girl with a bunny mask.

 

“First, we go to the tightrope! You will find nary a tether! This is as authentic as it gets!” She climbed up a ladder that lead to the rope and began walking across it..but didn't get to far. The girl slipped and fell to the stage head first, cracking her skull open. While Ciel and Joker reacted to the incident appropriately, the Baron clapped and laughed like a mad man. The girl's bloody body was dragged off the stage and replaced with a little boy as well as a caged male lion. Unease filled the Earl then.

 

“Next, our beast tamer.” the ringleader announced once he recovered. “Watch with bated breath as the ferocious lion is expertly—” Once the large feline was released, it mauled the poor, defenseless boy. The disturbed older man laughed and clapped again.

 

“Now! Next we have knife-throwing!” A little girl was strapped to a board while another boy came on stage holding throwing daggers. He held up one of them, aiming, before throwing it. “What will be the fate of the crucified lass?” The young master had enough then and shouted,

 

“Put an end to it, Sebastian!”The dagger stopped just before hitting the girl in the eye. The Devil held it between his fingers before moving it away from her face. He then reached into his trench coat and removed the mask off the the strapped-down girl, pulling out the documents on the missing children too.

 

“Ellery Nixon, who had gone missing in the Cornwall area..” Sebastian stated, looking away from the document. “There is no mistake. It is she..just as expected of you, young master.” A smirk formed on his lips. “Throwing abducted children into the ring as they are. I see..This is another way of enjoying the circus.”

 

“I-I'm sorry. Did this not please you either?” Kelvin questioned the young man as he stood from his seat. The older man looked at the orange-haired young man with a panic expression, not wanting the Earl to be unamused. “Joker! Clean this up at once!”

 

“I've had enough. I do not wish to share a table with rubbish that is inferior even to domestic beasts.” Ciel said, his tone low and menacing. He began walking towards the man. “I need only to report this much to Her Majesty, the Queen. That this vulgar..odious..perverted..” Stopping beside the Baron, the young master glared at him. “..And vilest of all boors..was disposed of by me, the Watchdog!”

 

His black gloved hand reached into his cloak. What happen next was a blur of quick movement and resulted in a gun being pointed at Baron Kelvin's head by Ciel. Joker held his cane that was really a sword against the side of the young master's throat. And Sebastian held the throwing dagger at the base of the ringleader's neck.

 

“Joker! Stop pointing such a dangerous thing at the Earl! ” The philanthropist shouted. Violet eyes glanced at the butler as he pressed the blade more against his throat.

 

“But—”

 

“Can't you just listen to me?” His adopted son gritted his teeth but obeyed, placing the sword down. The demon then secured his arms behind his back without removing the dagger from its spot.

 

“Baron Kelvin.” the young aristocrat called to get his full attention. “Where are the kidnapped children?”

 

He turned to look at him, smiling. “What's this?” he said happily, “You wanted to see them, did you? They're in the basement, so I'll show you the way right now!”

 

“And there's something else downstairs that I want to show you besides!” the man added. Ciel just stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. The group proceeded to the cellar area silently. When nearing, the disturbed man spoke.

 

“To be strolling beside you this way is really like a dream!” he proclaimed, sounding like a lovestruck girl. The gun was pressed more against his head.

 

“Enough of your idle chatter. Just take me to those children at once.” the Earl told, disgusted.

 

“'K-Kay. Sorry..” A smile formed on the philanthropist's face. “Tee-hee..But I'm so happy. I've been full of regret every since that day.” They all stopped at a pair of decorated wood-planked doors. “I wondered over and over why I couldn't have been there by your side..on that day, at that place.”

 

“That day? By my..side?” the young master repeated, “What the hell are going on about, man?”

 

“I can't turn back time no matter how great my regret.” Kelvin continued, “But then I realized it! That I can just do it over even if I can't turn back time!” His personal children servants pushed opened the doors. “There! Feast your eyes! It took me three whole year to prepare this.” What was presented to Ciel caused him to freeze as horrible memories relived themselves.

 

“Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass five years ago!”

 

* * *

 

Amelia sat on the stone steps outside that lead to the back garden at the Phantomhive manor. Nightfire was curled up in her lap while Hemingway and Pluto, still in his human form, laid in front of her feet. She had informed the other servants to be on full alert as the night went on. Mister Tanaka was busy distracting Lizzie. Mey-Rin was placing her rifles along the roofs of the highest points at the manor. Baldroy was inside the kitchen, prepping his guns. And Finny was patrolling the outside of the mansion. A feeling of unease suddenly came over the time traveler. She reached up and touched the spot below her collarbone. The necklace Ciel had gave her was covered under the black turtleneck.

 

“Though I'm still mad at Sebastian,” she murmured, “I hope he and Ciel are all right..”

 

“Miss Amelia.” She turned to see the house steward standing on the veranda. “Lady Elizabeth is asleep now.”

 

“Okay.” the young woman said, placing the cat down. Her sea-colored eyes glanced at the canines in front of her. “Hemingway.”

 

The German Shepherd looked up. “You and Nightfire go with Tanaka to Lizzie's room. Be on alert as well, boy. Understood?” He gave out a low ruff before standing and walking off with the feline and old man. The demon hound sat on his bottom, staring up at her as if waiting for her command. The Angel smiled at him and stood.

 

“Because I love that little butler uniform on you,” she said, coughing as a tiny blush formed on her cheek. “I-I'm going to have to take it off before you change into your original form.” After helping him stand, she started to undress him, feeling uncomfortable. Amelia gave a sigh of relief when she finished, turning around to not look at him now naked human body. Feeling the shift in the air did she look back to see the large white wolf standing there, wagging his tail happily.

 

“Pluto, stay here while I—Ow!” A sharp pain appeared in her head, making the young woman bend over and clutch the throbbing spot. Visions and emotions that weren't her own came rushing in. Metal bars. Mask faces. Blood. Unbearable pain. Anger. Pure Hatred. She fell to the floor and curled into herself. Her breath came in short pants and her sight was blurred. It felt like her grip on sanity was slipping away as all she thought of was killing and destroying.

 

“Bocchan..” she sobbed, tears running down her face. “Sebby..Someone..Help me before I..”

 

* * *

 

The theater. The cages filled with children. The sacrifice alter. It was the place where Ciel had spent a month of terrible horror and pain was staring him in the face as he stood in the center now. The memories were flooding his head and trapping him inside to relive them again. He was slowly going mad as Baron Kelvin rambled about their first meeting when he was a child. His sick infatuation with the young master and his father and wanting to be _special_ as well as beautiful like them. The pain and lost he felt at the news of his family's death and his disappearance. How a person he knew told him where the young master was being held one day..

 

“I still cannot forget the pain I felt then. I, who had thrown away everything for you, was the one who could not see you.” the man expressed, glancing at the Earl. “I wondered why fate kept us apart so..And then that day, the lot of them disappeared. Not a one was left.”

 

He grinned. “It was you, wasn't it? Hm, Earl? You did them a favor and killed them all.” Ciel didn't respond, keeping his head down. “How I envy them! One couldn't ask for a more beauteous final moment, bidding farewell to life with the cold moon attending them one's deathbed.” His arms spread out wide as he fully faced the young man.

 

“Please! Let me join their ranks!” he begged, “This is all as it was that day! Look! I've got everything ready—The venue for the ritual, the lambs, and last but not least..you, my dear Earl! To be honest, I wanted to come and get you myself—”

 

“ _BLAM!_ ” The gun had been fired and the bullet went right into the philanthropist's gut. The young aristocrat stood across from him as he fell out of the wheelchair. Harsh pants come through of Ciel's gritted teeth while he glared wildly.

 

“Father!” cried Joker. He ran forward and caused the skeleton hand to pop off as the prosthetic arm, freeing him from Sebastian's hold. Grasping the base where the fake hand was connected with his other one, he pulled back to reveal the hidden dagger inside. The weapon was aiming at the Earl, ready to pierce him through the heart..when right then it vanished. “Eh..?” His violet eyes widen before glancing back to see the butler holding his forearm, gushing blood, in one hand and the throwing dagger that severed it.

 

“Might you be so kind as to not interfere with my master?” the demon requested with a smirk. The young man fell to the floor, screaming in pain along with his foster father.

 

Kelvin crawled over to the young master, hugging his legs. “I-It hurts, Earl. I'm in agony! I b-beg you. I-If you're going to kill me, kill me just like you did them!”

 

“..Like I did them?” Ciel replied before his boot kicked the man in the head hard, pushing him off. The gun was aimed at older man again. “ _Then get on your knees like a worm..and plead with the Devil._ ”

 

“Please don't kill 'im!” Joker pleaded, “Be as he may, we still owe him our lives. We, who were abandoned by our parents, by this nation—He saved us from the terror of starving to death, which plagued us day in and day out.”

 

“We've many little brothers and sisters still in the workhouse.” he added, “They can't make it if he's not 'round.”

 

“So..that's why you kidnapped all the children?” the Earl queried, “You obeyed this man's orders and made sacrifices of others in order to save yourselves?”

 

The ringleader bowed his head some, closing his eyes. “Yes. You've got it right..For those born like us, Great Britain is nothing short of hell. We had not the money to buy bread or skills to protect each others. We had nothing.”

 

“But Father rescued us up from the rubbish heap and gave us limbs that could protect the ones dear to us. That's why we decided to go on living..even if another hell was waiting for us with open arms. I knew we were in the wrong from the very beginning but I—”

 

“You did the right thing.”

 

“Eh?” the other young man looked at the young master.

 

“You fought to protect your own world. There's nothing wrong with that. After all, the justice in this world is a sham created by those in power for themselves.” Ciel stated, “No one gives a damn about anyone else. If you're careless, you're sure to lose. To begin with, only two kinds of humans have ever existed in this world— _Those who rob and those who are robbed_.”

 

“ _Pfft! What horseshit.”_ Amelia's voice entered his clouded mind, _“Those are just a few of_ _ **the bad kind**_ _and you know that, Bocchan._ ” He inwardly shook himself to push away her words.

 

“And today..I shall rob you and your allies of your futures. That's all there is to it.” he finished.

 

Joker laughed loudly. “Hahaha! Ye said it!” The demon and his master stared at the man, puzzled. He calmed himself before speaking again. “But, see..ye'll also lose something precious this night. The circus troupe's heading to your manor.”

 

The Earl gasped aloud. _“So they were going to attack tonight!”_

 

“Why d'ye think we've been able to kidnap children without anyone catching on to us?” the ringleader asked, “ _It's 'cos all the witnesses cease to exist._ Those of us in the troupe, we're professionals. We dispose of everyone we come into contact with during our missions, no matter what the reason.” He grinned triumphantly. “I wonder how many people'll get killed off as they go sniffing 'round for a target that's not there in that great big house.”

 

“Get killed off?”

 

“Indeed. Right down to the last of the servants, like that little siren of yours, heh.”

 

“The servants, you say?” the young master questioned. The Devil started chuckling.

 

“What is so funny?” the orange-haired man demanded.

 

Ciel stared down at him with indifferent. “What do you take them for? _They are servants of the Phantomhive family._ ”

 

* * *

 

The troupe stood in a clearing beside the manor, looking up at it over the treetops.

 

“So this's the place..it's 'uge.” Peter commented.

 

“I get the feelin' it'd be a right mess just findin' the room the target's in.” Dagger remarked.

 

“Let us split up.” Jumbo suggested.

 

“Righty, we'll give it a go from the top.” Wendy said before she and her brother disappeared into the trees.

 

“'Kay, Sis and me'll start over there.” the knife-thrower pointed behind them. He started walking away when noticing his sister was still standing in the same spot. Beast was looking down, holding onto the white scarf. “Sis?”

 

She snapped out of her daze. “Oh..Coming.” The large man ran straight ahead, heading for the back garden area.

 

“ _This truly is a massive manor house.”_ he thought, jogging up the stone steps to the huge veranda. _“We must depart before the sun rises._ ”

 

“Oh~?” He paused, glancing to the right to see a sleepy Finnian walking up. “We have a guest at this~ hour?”

 

The gardener rubbed his eyes. “Excuse me! I've been told not to let strangers in while Young master is away. Won't you call again another time—” Jumbo had reached out and slammed the young boy hard on ground, splitting his forehead open. He laid there motionless.

 

“I had no choice. Please forgive me.” the circus performer apologized before turning around to walk away. Something grabbed hold of his cloak, stopping him.

 

“Please~! I'll get a right scolding 'cos of you~!”..He slowly looked back..

 

“Young master told me to do this..”..His sight landed on the gloved hand grasping the cloak..

 

“And Mister Sebastian as well as Amelia put me under strict orders..” Before finally looking right at Finny, who's eyes were glowing a bright green and blood was running down his face from his wound.

 

“.. _ **Never to let anybody in here.**_ ”

 

“ _SPLAT!_ ”

 

* * *

 

“..Ah, so the actors has finally arrived. The audience has been waiting for so long..Naughties, hehe.” said the Angel from her perch atop the roof. A wild, fanged grin formed on her face as she tilted her head up to the night sky. “Oh, a full moon..How absolutely perfect for this wonderful night! _Now, our dear performers, it is time for you all to execute..your final show,_ hahaha!!” Still laughing, Amelia looked down with her eyes now glowing a golden color and slitted like a feline's..

 

 


	41. Protect the Manor with a Vengeance

 

Amelia sat in one of the trees now, looking down at the bloody scene in the back garden. A smirk formed on her lips. “My, my. What a wonderful start to Act I. You can be a very scary thing sometimes, Finnian.” He had effortlessly thrown the large man into the stone wall. The back of Jumbo's head was bleeding profusely and he wasn't moving..

 

“Aww, brother! Just look at all the blood that's been spilled!” Finny huffed, walking over to the wall. “How awful. I hate pain, you know.” When he was finally standing in front of the man, Jumbo started shouting.

 

“Brother, Sister, please run away! Something is amiss at this manor!” ..Silence followed after that but the twins had heard his cry of warning.

 

“Jumbo?” Wendy said, worried. She turned to see her brother moving to where their comrade's voice came from. “Peter!”

 

“C'mon then! We've got to see if 'e's alright!” he replied. Though having a feeling of unease, Wendy went with him.

 

The time traveler's head turned to the left, sensing more presences coming. “Oh, the trapeze twins are right on cue.” They had moved as fast as they could in the trees to the back garden but were too late. A huge hole was in the wall now with the large man's legs the only thing seen of his body sticking out of it..Finnian had smashed his head in..

 

“I don't believe this..'ow could Jumbo of all people..” Peter uttered in shock.

 

“Please don't raise your voices at this hour.” the gardener said to the fresh corpse. “You'll wake Lady Elizabeth.” Just then, something whizzed pass him before pulling back, taking his straw hat along with it. Looking back, he discovered the twins in one of the trees. It was Wendy who had tried to strike him. The twins' charm bands were really weapons with hidden retractable wires.

 

“Bastard, 'ow dare you! 'ow dare you kill Jumbo!” the male twin shouted. He used his own wire weapon to wrap around one of the potted trees by the young man. Using it a leverage, he swung his body forward to get a better shot at Finny than his sister had. The two of the sharp charms on his right arm shot out and the gardener ran to the left, barely dodging them.

 

“What are you doing?” he shouted at the circus performer who landed on top of the potted tree. Angry, Finny ran over and punched the plant hard and snapped it in half.

 

Peter jumped up, watching the small tree fall from the attack with wide eyes. “Wot—?”

 

“I so liked that hat too..Why, now I can't keep this tattoo hidden anymore.” the strawberry-blond servant stated, glaring. On the back of his neck, in black letters, spelled out— _S-012_ —the only reminder of his experimentation days. “And after young master made a present of it to me!” Wendy appeared behind him as she landed on one of the stone pedestals, shooting at him again. Finnian rushed towards the fallen tree and picked it up.

 

“The young master doesn't give me injections every single day like those other people did.” he stated while launching the plant at her. She was rescued by her sibling who grabbed her by the hand just in time and moved then to the ledge for the back entrance. The two weren't allowed a breather for the gardener came at them again but with his fists; punching and destroying part of the gray stone ledge.

 

“Nor does he keep me locked up. I love this place and that's why..” He smiled. “I made up my mind. I'm going to protect this place.”

 

The female twin spoke as she leaped up along the manor with her other twin. “Is 'e a monster?”

 

“'e's more of a lazybones 'n us!” Peter responded, throwing one of his wires towards her. “Let's go, Wendy.” The young woman watching stood on the branch eagerly and started counting

 

“ _..One.._ ”

 

Wendy caught it. “Right!” The duo leaped down, heading right for Finny who was below.

 

“ _..Two.._ ”

 

“We'll slice 'im in two!” The wire was closing in..

 

“ _..Three.._ ” A loud bang sounded and blood spurted from the side of the female twin's head. The wire went slack as she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

 

“Hahaha!” The Angel clapped, bouncing happily. “A perfect shot from lovely Mey!”

 

“Wendy!” screamed her brother, running over to her bleeding still body. There was movement to his right and he flipped out of the away as Finny punched, hitting the floor instead. Peter continued leaping as shots were fired at him before hiding behind a corner.

 

“'ell, a sniper?” he exclaimed, “It's comin' from the West roof. All them bullets..'ow many snipers do they got on their pay?” Using his wires, he hurried over to where he believed the maid was.

 

“ _This maggot'll 'ave to wait!”_ Peter thought, glancing back at the gardener. _“I got to see to the sniper first.”_ Once on the West roof, the trapeze performer looked up to see the endless rows of long-barrel rifles around. He walked over and observed one of the used guns on the ground, discovering that there wasn't a scope.

 

“ _But he made the target from this far with one shot?”_ As he was pondering, Mey-Rin was already on the east side and watching him.

 

“I obey young master's command to the letter!” she said, placing her round glasses on her head. “To greet my master in a tidy manor every day—that is a maid's duty. The housemaid shall purge the filth from this manor!” With just her eyes, she took aim with two short-barrels and fired, getting the twin in the shoulder.

 

“Tch! I missed!” She threw them down and rushed to retrieve new ones before he got too far. Peter ran for cover once more, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

 

“No way I can get close like this! 'ow many are there?” he panted, quickly glancing to look. “..one? Just one!” He gasped aloud. _“Don't tell me all them all them rifles there are fer savin' on load time?”_

 

“Curses! Jumbo was right. We got no choice but to fall back at once! I'd best let Dagger and 'em know. Got a bunch o' barmy buggers 'ere, that's wot!” Pulling out a wire, the trapeze twin launched it to the roof next to him. While swinging across, he began pondering.

 

“ _Well, somethin's off, alright..Even wiv all 'em rifles, 'ow come the sniper can attack so spot-on so fast? It's like 'e's got 'is 'ands on a pistol.”_ Light green eyes widen with realization. _“Don't tell me—!”_

 

“It's no use. No matter how far you run, little rat,” Mey-Rin stated, poised with the gun right in his direction. “ _It is as if you are standing right in front of me._ ”

 

* * *

 

A loud crash and thudding noise made Elizabeth and the two animals curled beside her to wake. Hemingway started growling low. The young girl patted his head, giving a sleepy smile.

 

“It's okay, Hemmy.” she told before tilting her head to the side. “But I wonder what that sound was?”

 

The door opened some to reveal Tanaka. “Lady Elizabeth, is something the matter?”

 

“Mister Tanaka. Didn't you hear a very~ loud noise just now?” Lizzie asked, getting out of bed.

 

He chuckled. “You must have been dreaming. Now, you will catch a chill, so please do return to bed.” Just outside the door, Peter laid dead..killed by the maid's powerful shots. The old man entered back into the hall once the young girl was back in bed. He glanced at the dead body before moving his eyes to the broken window where Amelia came flying through.

 

“Mey-Rin and those _hawk eyes_ of hers..” she commented lightly, walking up to the corpse with her head low. “..don't disappoint at all.”

 

“Miss Amelia, what shall I do with the body?” Tanaka asked in a hushed voice.

 

“ _I'll_ take it to Pluto. He'll know what to do..” the time traveler answered, grabbing the back of the dead twin's ruffle collar. “Just try to cover the blood for now and place new curtain at the window in case Lizzie ventures out.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.” he bowed. She lifted up the body like it was a rag doll with one hand and turned back to the window.

 

“Thank you, Tanaka.” With that, the young woman flew back outside. A feral smile formed on her face, golden eyes flashing in the moonlight with glee.

 

“What a great ending to Act I. Now, I'm dying to see what Baldroy will do for Act II, hehe.” She glanced down at Peter and sighed. “But first to get rid of the little rats and giant..Then, _it'll be time to play myself._ ”

 

* * *

 

Dagger and Beast were now inside the main room of the manor.

 

“They got guards looks like.” the knife-thrower mentioned.

 

“Yeah. Can't expect else from a wealthy aristocrat.” Beast responded, “Let's leave them to Brother Peter and the others and head for the target ourselves.” The siblings jogged up the first staircase, pausing when seeing the chef standing on the platform ahead.

 

“Hoh there, I've been waitin' for ya! Finny's out in the backyard and Mey-Rin's got her hawk eyes on the flanks.” he stated, smirking around his cigarette. “So, if anyone comes, it'll be right through here at the front. Besides—Whoa!” Dagger had threw his throwing knifes at him. The older man blocked them with a frying pan quickly.

 

“Hey, ya jerk! That's dangerous and I wasn't done talkin' yet!” Next, Beast cracked her whip at him and he dodged; the attack hitting the base of the banister instead. “Hey, hold it! I ain't really into the rough stuff, lady!” He rushed over to the left staircase and stopped there, crossing his arms.

 

“Geez, everyone wants to be Solomon Grundy, on the fast track to death. Talk about a waste.” Baldo muttered before calling, “Hey, Finny. Let 'em have a taste of one of your cannons.” The siblings rushed to the sides of the stairs as a marble bust came crashing down in the spot they just stood. They run back down while more came at them.

 

“'ang on! 'ow's this even possible?” the brother questioned before throwing some knifes back. The two males ducked behind a statue and watched the duo disappear down the main hall. “We'll off 'em later! Let's get our 'ands on the target first!”

 

“Got it. We'll start goin' through all the rooms one by one.” his sister replied. They opened the first door and headed inside, stopping when seeing the trick wires around the room. Back in the kitchen, one of the room bells alerted. The ex-sergeant walked over to one of the speakers.

 

“Mey-Rin, the rats are in the drawing room. Cut them off from the west wing.”

 

“ _Yes, sir!”_ she replied.

 

His blue-gray eyes turned to the young blond. “Finny, you head there from the main hall. Don't cha get lost now, ya hear?”

 

He saluted. “Yes, sir~!”

 

Beast and Dagger headed back down the hall, passing the west wing. Seeing someone out the corner of her eyes, the young woman gasped and used her whip to pulled off one of the paintings on the wall. She then placed it in front of them as a shield before bullets riddled it. Mey-Rin stood in the middle of the hall with two hand pistols.

 

“The folks pf this 'ouse give those things to a lil' lass of a maid?” Dagger shouted, throwing more knifes at her. Copying the other woman, she blocked them with a painting before shooting again.

 

“We're turnin' back, Dagger!” Beast told, dashing back down the main hall but at the other end, came face to face with the gardener.

 

“The rats!” he smiled, hoisting the statue he had been dragging. “Found you~!”

 

“'im again!”

 

“C'mon, let's head down!” They went down the steps that lead towards the kitchen area, just missing the debris of the marble piece. Finny didn't follow, knowing well that they were heading towards Baldo's territory.

 

* * *

 

“Wot's wiv this 'ere lot?” the knife-thrower questioned, “This place's right mad!”

 

“Yeah. Given this state of things, the Earl's probably holed up hidin' somewhere.” the animal tamer said, glancing at her brother. “We've no choice but to retreat this time. Let's meet back up with Brother Peter and the others.”

 

Dagger nodded. “And ol' boy Joker ain't 'ere today neither..” he added.

 

Beast looked away, clutching the white scarf. “Joker..” she whispered sadly. The two soon entered into the moonlighted kitchen.

 

“Where are we..?”

 

“Goin' up and down the stairs squawking up a storm must be rough for you geese.” They froze, finally noticing the chef. He stood at prepping table, shifting flour into a round metal baking bowl.

 

“ _This is the ends of the Earth._ ” Baldroy informed, “ _Welcome to the kitchen._ ”

 

“Well, aren't you a happy-go-lucky fellow, facing us unarmed!” the young woman shouted, striking her whip at him again. He moved away before ducking as a pair of knifes followed.

 

“Silly girl.” he said, hiding behind something large and covered with a huge cloth. “The kitchen's the chef's sanctuary and his alone..The butler himself ain't allowed to stick his nose in. This place's stuffed full of tools even the butler doesn't know about.” He reached up and pulled off the cloth. “For example!” Under it was a huge machine gun.

 

“Here we go!” The chef stood behind it before firing.

 

“Sis!” Dagger stepped up beside his sister to shield her, pushing her down to the floor. “Wot the 'ell is that?”

 

“This is the latest weapon that Master Hiram's brought me from back home in America. With this baby, fighting aars'll be a whole different story from when I fought in 'em!” the older man stated, grinning. “ _The chef himself's specially treating you guys. Make sure you savor it!_ ” After what felt like endless shooting, it stopped.

 

“It packs an seriously powerful punch, but its precision leaves something to be desired, huh?” Baldo said while looking around at the mess he made with the gun. “Gotta let the young master know to hold off on mass producin' 'em.” Beast slowly opened her eyes before looking back to check on her sibling. Her red eyes widen when discovering him laying limp on top of her covered in blood.

 

“Dagger! You fool!” she yelled, pulling him into her arms.

 

“I'm..glad..yer alright..sis..Run to..ol' timer..tell 'im..” he wheezed, glancing at her with tears in his brown eyes. A weak smile formed on his lips. “I'da..loved to take..ya there..sis..O'er the 'ills..” His eyes closed and his body slumped down, no longer moving.

 

“Dagger!” his sister cried in anguish.

 

The chef appeared a few feet behind her. “I woulda rather met a babe like you in a pub, drinkin' warmed-over beer or somethin'.”

 

She snapped her head around, crying. “You won't get away with this!” Her whip came at him once again, making him duck behind the table and slicing open a bag of flour instead. She kept cracking her weapon, making more holes that caused flour to fill the area. “Think you're going to get to turn tail and run like that?”

 

“No, ma'am. Finny!” The right wall next to the window above exploded into rubble, creating a huge hold.

 

“Wha—?” the animal tamer said, covering her face with her arm as debris fell.

 

“The prep work's all taken care of.” the older man said as he climbed up out of the kitchen through the hole. Finny helped by holding a rope for him and Mey-Rin stood along side. “I told ya from the get-go. The kitchen holds a whole bushel full of secrets. Here's I'll let ya in on one.”

 

“Flour burns easier the finer it is. If the concentration of flour in the air gets high, it's just like an explosive gas.” he informed, glancing back at her. “You ever heard the story about the flour mil in Minnesota that shot eighteen folks up to high heaven?” Beast's eyes widen in understanding.

 

“Sorry, lil' lady..” Baldo struck a match to lit his cigarette before back towards the hole. “But this here's our calling. To protect the secrets and honor of the Phantomhive Earldom, come what may.” He was just about to throw the match inside when a familiar voice spoke.

 

“Baldroy, stop.” The servants turned to see Amelia strolling up, black wings still out. Her eyes back to their normal color. She stopped beside him and placed both hands on her leather-clad hips.

 

“Nightingale!” the animal tamer gasped as she came into view.

 

“Whatever for, hon?” the chef asked, snuffing out the flame.

 

“I need to interrogate her,” the time traveler replied, “For answers to report back to Bocchan. Good job, you lot. Now, go find Pluto on the other side of the manor..Help clean up _the mess_.”

 

“Yes, Amelia!” they responded before walking off. Once they were out of ear-shot, the young woman turned to the other woman standing below. She stared up at her with slight relief.

 

“Don't look so relieved. You're not going to die just yet.” she stated in a bored tone. Beast grimaced and struck her whip out at her.

 

“Like 'ell I am!” The Angel caught it with one hand, making it cut her palm open. Blood ran down her hand and the whip. The black-haired woman watched in shock as hissing smoke appeared on her weapon and disintegrated like the red liquid was acid. She dropped it from her hand in fear before looking back at the other woman. Amelia stared down at her menacingly.

 

“Your eyes..” They were golden once more. “..What are you?”

 

“ _The Angel of Death._ ” Reaching back, she removed several feathers and threw them quickly at Beast. They pierced her arms and legs, pinning her to the floor like she was being crucified. The woman screamed in pain.

 

“There. Now I know you won't run off before I ask my questions.” The time traveler smiled sweetly before sitting on the edge. “So, tell me— _How does it feel?_ ”

 

“It fucking hurt, you crazy—!” Another feather whizzed by, slicing her cheek.

 

“Another comment like that and I'll aim it right at your pretty eye.” her tormenter instructed, “I meant, _how does it feel to know that the reason for your brother and comrades' death are because of you?_ ”

 

Wide red eyes stared at her. “W-What do you mean?”

 

“Stop acting coy, you whore!” the younger woman growled, showing fanged teeth. “I know everything. Every since that morning you ran into me from your little one night stand. Another question— _Does sticking something_ _ **hard**_ _up your slutty hole make you squeal answers like a pig?_ ”

 

“No! I-It was a mistake!” Beast cried wildly.

 

The Angel placed a finger against her chin, giving a pondering look. “I wonder what your little crush would think if I told him the truth?”

 

“You wouldn't!” the other gasped.

 

“Oh, I would! I'll tell him how you betray your family for a nice little fuck with a Devil..That is if he's still alive by then, hehe.”

 

“Don't you dare hurt him! You understand me? Don't you dare!!” the animal tamer screamed, fresh tears in her angry eyes.

 

“Honey, it ain't me you have to worry about killing him.” Amelia told, standing. “Well, I see I'm not going to get any answers from you. So, I'll just leave. You and your friends gave a wonderful final performance.” Golden eyes glanced down at the other woman. “Got a closing line to end this play before you see the others in Hell?” The last image to cross Beast's mind was of the troupe walking in front of her. The orange-haired ringleader glanced back at her and smiled.

 

“ _..Joker.._ ”

 

“ _Typical._ ” the time traveler scoffed, turning on her heel and walking away. She flapped her wings once, stirring the flour back up into the air. When she had walked to a safe distance, the young woman lifted her and snapped her fingers. Ear-splitting screams came from the kitchen as Beast's body combusted into flames instantaneously, but were soon replaced with a huge explosion. The Angel walked off with an evil smirk.

 

“And that's how you end something.. _with a bang!_ ”

 


	42. The Darkness Suffocates and Consumes Us

 

_There's something inside me_

_That pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear_

_Is never ending, controlling_

_I can't seem to find myself again_

—Crawling, Linkin Park

 

* * *

 

_Ciel stared down at him with indifferent. "What do you take them for?_ _**They are servants of the Phantomhive family.** _ _"_

 

* * *

 

“They are private soldiers carefully selected and hired by myself and my man, Sebastian here.” Ciel stated to the orange-haired man on the floor. “To protect the secrets and honor of the Phantomhive Earldom. That is what it is to be the servants of the Phantomhive family.”

 

“So..private soldiers, ye say?” Joker questioned.

 

“Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, the Queen.” the Earl informed, “Step into its den and you can never hope to return to the light.”

 

“They're anythin' but amateurs themselves. They won't be done in so easy, like—” The ringleader told.

 

“Though you are free to believe as is your wont,” Sebastian interrupted with a smirk, waving the dagger from side to side. “Pray, do not forget they are individuals selected by me.”

 

The man closed his eyes, praying. _“Please be alive, I'm beggin' ye..I want ye lot to stay alive at the very least!”_ They opened again and looked back at the other men.

 

“What else could we 'ave done? Like, Tom,the piper's son in the nursery rhyme, we could do but one thing..'only play one tune'..” he said, “But if..if we'd been born in another country instead of this one..If my body 'adn't been this way..” Tears began to run down his face. “..It wouldn't 'ave come to this!”

 

“Don't weep so disgracefully. Your tears will change nary a thing.” the young master told, “The world is never kind to any of us.”

 

“Smile..” Joker uttered.

 

“I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is my one and only name.” The doors above the theater opened then, revealing Doc. Behind him, the blond twins were pushing another cage filled with kidnapped children.

 

“Apologies for having kept you waiting on additional reserves!” he paused, seeing the butler and Earl. “Oh. You are..Black and Smile..” He then to in his surroundings. “Ahh, now I see. So what Joker was saying was right on the money, hm?” The Phantomhive duo and the ringleader watched as the physician stood from his wheelchair and walked down the stairs with ease. “The legendary Watch-pup of the Queen, all the more trouble than the Yard 'cos money has no hold on him.”

 

“Doc..yer legs..” the orange-haired man said with surprise, “..Ye can walk..”

 

“My legs? Ah yes, my legs are, in truth, just fine.” He chuckled then. “Children like you are less suspicious of folk _in such circumstances_ , so I just always sat.” His eyes widen when seeing the bleeding baron on the floor. Rushing over and kneeling beside the slow-dying man, he inspected the bullet wound.

 

“He's beyond my help now. How could you?” Doc sighed, “And after I'd finally met a patron who understood my ideals..”

 

The butler raised a brow. “Your ideals?”

 

“Yes. Since long ago, I have continually developed and experimented in the quest for the perfect artificial limb. And as I result of my research, I succeeded creating the best material possible!” he explained. “Lighter and more durable than wood, and still possessing the inhuman beauty that is particular to ceramics..I came to create something something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the raw materials for it is a rather complicated venture, you see.”

 

“Indeed, the artificial limbs of your making were enchantingly silken to the touch,” the demon commented; his devilish smirk upon his lips. “Almost like tableware of bone china.”

 

“So you understand the beauty of my creation, do you, Black? But in reality, you're still slightly off the mark!” the physician said excitedly, “If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lump my creation with bone china which is made with the bones of cows and other livestock.”

 

“Ah, yes. You did mention that you use special materials, did you not?”

 

“Yes, that's right. And I can only obtain them here.”

 

Ciel's blue eye widen in horror. “N..No..”

 

Doc stood and walked over to one of the cages, leaning on it with a smile. “This way, I don't have to trouble myself with their disposal either. Isn't it the best recycling scheme you can think of?” All of what the man told finally registered to Joker..that the very prosthetic limb on him was from the dead children he had been told to kidnap. The new information was too much right away and caused him to retch several times.

 

“W-We've 'ad on such a thing..this whole time?” he shouted once finished.

 

“Here we go again, Now, don't reject them like that. When the truth of the matter is kept in the dark , everyone praised them as magnificent.” Doc scolded lightly while opening the cage he had just been leaning on. Reaching inside, he pulled out a little girl with light blond hair. “But the Baron was different. He was a wonderful patron, one very much motivated by the pursuit of beauty. He provided me with a abundant amount of materials and endless funding.”

 

The physician continued speaking as he dragged the child over to the replica sacrifice altar. “Don't you agree that the best materials are essential to creating the best works? There's no success that comes without its sacrifices but to the fools in this society.” The Earl stared as he watched him lay the girl down on the altar.

 

“They say cows bones are acceptable but human bones are not?” The flashbacks returned of him in that same position.

 

_The masked men held him down as he screamed,_

 

“ _ **Please! Somebody, anybody! I beg you!”**_

 

The doctor picked up a surgical knife and raised it back.

 

_One of the masked man raised the dagger high above the helpless young boy._

 

“Who made those rules?” Doc questioned madly. The knife came down and pierced the dazed girl in the stomach.

 

_The dagger pierced deep inside him, making cry out in pain._

 

“ _UWAH~!_ ” Ciel screamed loudly, covering him ears as the memory wrecked his mind to the core. Nausea consumed him suddenly. He covered his mouth in a failed attempt to block the vomit which just seeped through his gloved fingers. Once done, the young man reached out as his vision showed him the masked men and women in front of the cage he used to be held inside. A pale but familiar hand grasped his own.

 

“Bocchan. What have you to fear?” Amelia's voice asked. The pale hand disappeared, changing to the white glove of the demon's. The Earl fell against the butler, panting for breath.

 

“You are _outside the cage_ now, my lord.” Sebastian told, lifting up his master's chin to look into the dilated pupil of his deep ocean blue eye.

 

“..Amelia..where is she..? Where did she go..?” he gasped. The Devil's chest ached at the mention of her name on the young master's lips.

 

“She is safe at the manor and waiting for our return, young master.” he murmured. His hand moved away to the knot of the eyepatch, untying it. “Now.. _call my name_.” Ciel stammered while trying to call his servant in his out-of-breath state; his hand grasping the sleeve of the demon's trench coat.

 

“Sebastian!” he said finally, “ _ **Kill them all!**_ ” The butler lifted him up with one arm before rushing over to the physician. With his free hand, he ran it through the man's chest and out his back, striking his heart. Doc stared in surprise before falling to the floor as the Devil pulled his hand from his chest. Sebastian then proceeded to the Baron who was still alive for he could hear the light wheezing from the dying man. He raised his foot and bashed Kelvin's head in, ending his life finally. There was no need to finish off Joker for he had already died from his wound.

 

“It is done.” Sebastian informed.

 

“ _Burn it._ ” Ciel ordered.

 

“Burn it? You mean this place?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But young master, gathering from Her Majesty, the Queen's correspondence,” the demon stated, “This mission of finding the perpetrators and rescuing the children, does it not? The perpetrators have already been—”

 

“Quiet! Shut your mouth! Don't leave any trace behind.” the Earl demanded, grabbing his servant's face to look at him as he said so. “Turn everything here to ash. Have you forgotten your duties as my servant? _I command you!_ ” His hands released the butler's face before he leaned his forehead on the other's shoulder, panting again. The Devil glanced at him for a moment then sighed low. The blood-stained glove was brought to his mouth and pulled off with his teeth, revealing the contract. He strolled over to the standing candelabra and placed his pale hand near the flames. Magically, they grew larger and rose up. Sebastian turned away with the flames following, swirling around and consuming everything in sight.

 

“Take me home now..I miss looking at _the Sea_.”

 

“Yes..my lord.”

 

* * *

 

“Judgment completed.” William said as he stamped the record belonging to Joker. The Kelvin manor was entirely smothered by fire. Smoke billowed from the top while the filmstrips of memories came soaring up from below. The Death God pocketed his stamper.

 

“Good heavens. Whatever could the personnel division be thinking, I wonder. Though I told them that there was no way I could handle this mess alone.” He turned to look at the person standing on the chimney. “They now..send you of all people as my reinforcement— _Ronald Knox._ ”

 

“I knew it! You're sore about this after all!” the blond Grim Reaper smiled before checking his wristwatch. “I did do my best to get here in a jiff. Or might it be that..you're disappointed you got stuck with me?”

 

“ _That fellow's_ suspension is slated to end today, so I had a dire foreboding,” the black-haired Grim Reaper stated, “But my being mistaken is nothing short of a godsend.”

 

“Oh, right. It's Mr. Sutcliff you mean.” Knox said, “He went off on another mission looking abnormally happy. Um, where was it again?”

 

“The Phantomhive manor?”

 

“Yes, yes, that's the place!” The subordinate glanced at his Record Book at that assignment. “Sure looks like things would've been easier there~!”

 

Will adjusted his glasses. “That is unfortunate for both you and him.” he commented sarcastically. “I say! Because you bring emotions into your work, you expend more time and effort. The duty of we Grim Reapers is to judge and retrieve souls in accordance with the list that is distributed to us from the higher ups. That is all.”

 

“Furthermore, even the judgment itself is a formality—The target can be removed from the list only when they are judged to be have been one _'who has the potential to be beneficial for this world.'_ But the number of humans who have that sort of value is few to none.”

 

Ronald stretched. “Then what do you say we hurry up and get those confirmations out of the way quick?” he suggested in a bored tone, “I'm doing on a group date with the administrative division, you see. Besides, I've always been of the anti-overtime school to begin with.”

 

“The cause of death among the majority of those scheduled for judgment is death by fire,” William mentioned, “But the one behind the blaze was a Devil.”

 

“Geh! Are you for real?” the blond exclaimed with surprise.

 

“He doesn't seem to be the type to scavenge for a meal, but we must be on our guard.” his superior replied, “If he steals the souls, we will be forced to write a letter of apology.”

 

“Righto! I'm raring to go!” Knox said, bringing out his Death Scythe which was a lawn mower. “Being strictly against overtime on principle and all.”

 

“Ronald Knox. What is with that Death Scythe you have there?” Spears questioned, disinterested by it's large size.

 

“I've obtained permission for it, as I'm on good terms with the girls in the administrative division.” he answered. William turned away and paused, looking to the side. On tile roof was a glossy black feather..he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a familiar one. His yellow-green eyes looked around, searching for the source.

 

“ _She_ is here as well? But I don't sense her presence like usual..”

 

“Hm? Spears, what's wrong?” Ronald asked, glancing at him.

 

“Nothing. Well then, let's hurry and retrieve the souls so we can clock out on time.”

 

“Roger!”

 

* * *

 

The brown horse was pulled to a halt. Doll stared up at the burning manor with a wide light blue eye.

 

“What's this? What's going on?” she uttered before hopping off the animal and running towards the entrance. “Brother! Brother Joker!” The tomboy stopped halfway when a shadowy figure appeared in the flaming doorway. As the person stepped completely out, she discovered it was the butler and young master.

 

“Black? Smile? Why're you two here?” the freckled young woman demanded, “What's happened? Where's brother—”

 

“He has passed away.” Sebastian told.

 

“What're ya sayin', Black?” Doll shouted, running up and grasping the Earl's arm. “Hey, Smile! C'mon, talk to me!” Ciel slapped her hand away roughly, glaring. She stared at him as she was stunned by his sudden coldness.

 

“Don't you dare touch me in such a familiar manner!” he said, turning away and hanging his head. “..Only _her_..only _she_ can..”

 

The butler patted his shoulder in comfort. “Under the orders of Her Majesty, the Queen, we were in pursuit of the culprits behind the serial child kidnapping.”

 

The tomboy took a step back when hearing that information. “So ya two were really from the Yard? Ya came to capture us..”

 

“No, you are wrong.” the demon corrected with a smirk. “We came to kill you as the house of Phantomhive, the Watchdog of the Queen.”

 

“The Watchdog..of the Queen..Phantomhive..” She gasped in realization. “No way..Smile, yer..yer a Phantomhive? Then yer sayin' it was all a lie? Everythin'!”

 

“Yes, exactly. I am Ciel Phantomhive. I have but one duty—to destroy all the causes Her Majesty grief.” the young master stated. He turned back to look at her; the contract glowing bright. “That is why they were killed—Kelvin and Joker. It was I who killed them.” There was no doubt in his words, only truth could be hear to her. Doll fell to her knees and let out a cry of woe. Tears filled her eye as well as hate and angry.  
  


“Never..forgive you..You wont..get away with this!” the young woman sobbed, “I'll never ever..I'll never, ever forgive you!” She looked up and glared at the two. Her hand slipped behind her to the bag at her side and pulled out a dagger from inside. “I will never forgive you, Smile!”

 

Time seemed to still as they watched her stand and run towards them; dagger poised to kill. Ciel looked on with indifferent, not feeling pity at all. His heart was frozen at the moment as he was still blinded by his rage for what happen to him years ago. But he pondered for a brief second if he would have care if he wasn't.

 

“ _Maybe..Maybe not..”_ the Earl thought.

 

His mouth opened to order Sebastian to kill her but the command never came for something shocking and unexpected occurred. Mid-run, Doll stopped and her light blue eye widen. Suddenly, blood spurted along her neck before her head fell off, rolling on the pebbled ground and stopping just at the Devil's head. The two men glanced away from the head and back at the body that followed it's head to reveal someone they never would have thought could do something so vicious. Standing there, still poised in their attack on the young woman, was Amelia. The blade of her Scythe dripped with red liquid and she reached up to wipe it away with her black sleeve.

 

“Always clean the blood away after a fresh kill. If not, it'll rust your weapon, hehe.” she instructed before letting the weapon vanish. The time traveler then walked towards her companions, stepping over the body casually. Her white boot kicked Doll's head off to the side as she stood in front of Sebastian.

 

“Oh, Ciel. Are you all right? I was so worried when I suddenly felt your aura explode with such madness!” She brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. The Earl nudged her hand with his cheek, closing his eyes. “Then I made it just in time before that disgusting little girl hurt you. But you're safe now because I'm right here.”

 

Sebastian looked at her with surprise. “Amelia..are you all right?”

 

Turquoise eyes glanced at him, flashing. “And you. You call yourself his butler? You were so slow to act, Sebastian. Unacceptable!” She twirled around and strutted back to the decapitated body. Her right hand shot out; the Phantasm Scythe forming again.

 

“You could have brought out your hand and struck her right in the heart like this with ease!” The spiked end of the weapon was brought down to pierce through the back in the side where the heart would lay. The demon quickly placed his master down before rushing over to the young woman, grasping onto her shoulder.

 

“Amelia, no!” A strong gushed of wind appeared and struck him in the chest hard, sending him back a few feet. Caught off guard from it, he landed on his back with the breath knocked out of him. Red eyes looked back to find her glaring with yellow, slitted eyes.

 

“You're not paying attention, Devil! You. Must. Stab. Like. This!” He watched her repeat the attack; it becoming faster and fiercer with each stab. The Angel started laughing manically as blood splashed up and covered her face and body.

 

“ _Oh no..It's happening. The Darkness inside her soul is starting to consume her.”_ the Devil thought in an abrupt panic. _“I have to stop her before it's too late! But how?”_ Right then, William appeared and grabbed Amelia from behind, pulling her back. She yelled, thrashing in his hold and cursing obscenities at him. He placed his gloved hand over her eyes before reciting quickly,

 

_In the name of the Father,_

_And of the Son and the Holy Ghost._

_Expel the Evil hold inside of her._

_Free her from it's grasp,_

_Bring the Light back inside._

_Save this woman of Heaven._

**_Amen._ **

 

A shrieking scream, one of pain, came out of her mouth before she went limp in her arms. Ciel had fell to the ground, holding his head and screaming as well. He too fainted when the prayer finished for it affected both of them. Sebastian stood and ran to his master, picking him up into his arms.

 

“This is both of your fault.” the Death God said, making the butler look at him. “That boy's soul is connected deeply with her. His breakdown along with your sinful deed with that other woman made the Darkness inside Amelia's soul break through. You're lucky I was here before it fully took over.”

 

The demon lowered his head, his guilt and the other's words hitting him full force. “Is..Is it gone completely?”

 

There was a pregnant pause. “..The prayer was only a small one. It could be gone or I could have just pushed it back inside for now. So to answer your question, I do not know.” The time traveler stirred then. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Will smiling down at her.

 

 

“W..Will? What are you doing here?” she uttered in a confused tone, “Wait..Where am I?”

 

“Amelia..do you not remember what happen to you?” he asked softly. She shook her head, bringing one of her hands to her face. Red met her vision and the flood of events that night came back to her. Of her torturing Beast..of her laughing at the troupe's deaths..of her..She turned to the right and saw the horror she had done to Doll's headless body.

 

“Oh..God..” the young woman whispered, trembling. “What have I done?” She buried her blood-stained face in the Death God's stomach, sobbing.

 

“So..I guess we're going to work over time then.” Ronald noted, walking up now. “There goes my group date..”

 

“Shut it, Ronald Knox!” his superior growled. His subordinate stared as he watched the other Reaper hold the young woman closer, shushing her and whispering sweet nothings. It was the first time he had ever seen the man show such emotions.

 

She held onto him like a lifeline. “I-I'm a..-hic-..monster..”

 

“No, you are Amelia Monroe Robinson.” William cooed, stroking her blood-matted hair. “A sweet and fiery young woman who is trapped in a past that is not hers, that is all.”

 

The Angel smiled sadly. “..Thank you, Will..Thank you..” The Devil glanced away, closing his crimson eye shut tightly. The sight was too much for him. It should have been him holding and comforting her. But it wasn't because of the mistake he made. He was as much of a cause for her dilemma as his master.

 

“ _I started it..I made her begin to lose herself.”_ Sebastian thought, _“I wanted so much to shield her and protect her from the terror of creating death..but in the end, caused it to occur. Amelia doesn't deserve this pain I will only make for her. I..I must let her go..That's the only way I can save her from further Darkness.”_

 

On a hill some distance away, Undertaker watched the burning manor from atop his carriage. “A person has but one soul. I taught you to treat it well, but..” He picked up a bone biscuit from jar that he brought along and took a bite. “..Because you possess such _great power_ , you continue to forget more and more that weight of the irretrievable. Just look what happen to my poor, dear Amelia.” His hand reached down to his side to play with the chain with hair brooches.

 

“You only come to realize it when you can no longer support yourself.” the former Grim Reaper continued, “I mean, really, how many times have I warned the lot of you? Hmm.. _Earl Phantomhive?_ ”

 

* * *

 

“So, is it time to begin _the plan_ finally?” Angela placed the binoculars down with a smirk. She turned to look at her twin brother, Ash.

 

“Yes, her sanity is breaking slowly. She just needs another _push_ , then Amelia will be ready.” she answered, “Now, we can let them know of the little _cult_ I've created.”

 

Ash gave a beautiful but eager smile. “Good. I will return to the castle and begin the process.” His amethyst eyes then looked over at the fire-covered mansion. _“Hold on, my sweet. Your sins will be gone soon._ _ **I**_ _will save you from the Cleansing. Then we can be together for all eternity as we planned before.”_

 

 


	43. After the Storm..

 

Ciel seated out of his carriage, looking around. The air was cool and the sun was peeking from the cloudy sky every now and then. People walked in and out of the train station. He and his butler headed inside silently to their train. It was noisy and crowded as always with people talking and hurrying about. The two were about to enter the first class passenger car when a child's voice called out to them.

 

“Good sir.” a little girl with pigtails said, holding out a fresh orange from her basket. “Would you care for some oranges? They're a penny each.” The Earl looked at her for a moment before walking inside.

 

“Buy some.” he called over his shoulder.

 

“Thank you so much! May the Lord bless your journey.” the girl smiled brightly, handing over an orange. Sebastian paid and thanked her before following his master. Once to their assigned seat car, he placed the young lord's suitcase on the rack above, along with his top hat.

 

“As we left on short notice, I could not procure a third-class ticket. I apologize for accompanying you in first-class seat.”

 

“I don't particularly mind.” They sat as the train began moving. The demon picked up the orange on the windowsill to peel it.

 

“May I..ask you a question?” he requested.

 

“Let's hear it.” the young master allowed in a bored tone.

 

“Why are you going to the workhouse where they were raised?” the demon asked.

 

Ciel stared at him, surprised before cooling his features quickly. “Their patron is no more, so the workhouse can't keep operating. Now they need a new patron. Someone like Earl Burton, who doesn't frown on making donations to charity, would be ideal, so an introduction may well be in order.”

 

“Do you pity them?” The Devil queried.

 

“Dealing with the aftermath is also part of my— _Phantomhive's_ —duties. There is no need for society to pay for the underworld's selfishness.” the Earl replied.

 

Sebastian offered him the peeled and parted orange. “Then what of those children?”

 

His master took one while responding, “I have seen children like that before, many of them. Once they get to be that way, there is no bringing them back.”

 

“..And in that case..they are better off dead?” the butler smirked lightly, “How very arrogant of you.”

 

“Ha! Is there truly _any human_ who is not arrogant?” the young master questioned, taking a bite of the fruit. There was a moment of silence as he and the demon looked at each other. His blue eye closed as he sighed softly. “ _She_ does not count..How was she before we left the townhouse by the way?”

 

“Mister Agni said she was eating and talking now but her eyes didn't _'sparkle'_ as they usually did.” the demon told quietly, “That concerns me more than anything..”

 

“It's reasonable..from what you told me when I came to. Amelia is not the type of person to do such things as she did. Of course it would traumatize her.” Ciel stated lightly, “..Though I cannot stop blaming myself for being the cause.”

 

“What happen a few days ago at Kelvin's manor was unexpected, young master. She will forgive you for your sudden madness. And from that night, we have learned important things to look out for now to prevent..For both yours and Amelia's state.” Sebastian said, “You two are more connected than we had believed.” His lord nodded in agreement.

 

“Also, I forfeit on our _game_.” he added softly.

 

The Earl glanced at him, shocked by his words. “Why are you saying that all of a sudden?”

 

The butler looked him right in his eye, serious. “ _Because she doesn't need a Devil causing her nothing but pain._ ” The young man was silent for he could not believe that his butler would give up on her. He thought the demon would just seduce her to get back on the time traveler's good side..But him doing this was usually done by someone who was—

 

“..You're in love with her..” Ciel uttered, staring.

 

A halfhearted smirk formed on his servant's lips. “From what I gather, so are you, my lord.”

 

“Um..” the Earl coughed, blushing a bit. He took another orange slice. “That being told, our game is finished then. But I will not stop going after her heart..Now, back to what we were talking about before..”

 

“Heh. Yes, well, I suppose I have yet to meet _a human_ that is not one, but..” the demon said.

 

“For a weak human, let alone a child, how much strength do you think the children had to muster in order to rise anew from that situation?” the young man questioned, “I myself was only able to recover because I happen to be able to summon a creature like you back then..but the lone Devil there in the Kelvin manor was you and you belong to me.” He leaned his head on his hand. “I am indeed arrogant—However, I'm not so arrogant as to boast irresponsibly that I can save anyone.”

 

The Devil shut his crimson eyes. “Is that so?”

 

* * *

 

A soft knock sounded on the door before Agni stepped into the time traveler's room. A tray with steaming bowl with broth and a bowl of cut fruit was in his hands. His eyes glanced around. The place was dark expect for the slither of light that peeked through the open curtains. The birdcage was covered with a thick red curtain as the raven slept. He finally looked over at the bed to see the blanket-covered form; messy lavender hair peeking from the top.

 

“Amelia, it is time for your lunch as well as food you can give to your bird.” he told, strolling up to the side of the bed where she laid. The sheets rustled as she shook her head. A frown graced the man's features. “You are not hungry right now?” She nodded yes.

 

“All right. Well, I will leave the tray just in case you do.” The _khansama_ placed the food on the bedside table and patted her shoulder before walking back to the door. He paused in the middle of the floor, glancing at bathroom door and slowly smiling.

 

“I shall prepare a soothing bath for you. That will put your trouble mind to ease!” the man announced proudly, striding over to the door.

 

Amelia shot up from under the covers suddenly and got out, running over to him. Just as his hand was about to grasp the doorknob, she grabbed his arm and turned him around. His blue-gray eyes looked down at her questioning before her lips collided with his own. He melted in her kiss instantly. After a moment, she pulled back to see his drooping eyes and dazed smile. The young woman grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom door, opening it and pushing him out into the hall. He stared at her lazily as she waved goodbye with a bright smile before slamming the door shut. She locked it and shook herself, wiping her mouth in disgust with the sleeve of her pajama shirt. Her eyes roamed over to the other door in the room before opening her mouth.

 

“ _Caw!_ ” The bathroom door creaked open and the real Amelia stepped out, dressed a green button-down shirt with a charcoal vest. Dark grey slacks hid her feminine legs and dressed shoes were on her small feet. The last two items of her ensemble were conjured by her magic. Atop her head was a brown medium-length wig with the back tied into a low ponytail by a white ribbon. Round and tinted, silver-framed glasses sat perched on her nose. The only make-up on her face was to hide the dark circles under her bright-colored eyes.

 

“Really, Edgar? Did you have to kiss him?” she deadpanned. “You couldn't think of anything else?” The bird flapped it's arms, gesturing wildly.

 

The Angel chuckled. “Okay, I get it. You were thinking on the spur of the moment. Thanks for saving me though.” The disguised raven smiled before moving to the tray of food, picking up an apple slice and eating it. The time traveler walked over to her pet and touched it's throat briefly. It looked at her, raising a brow.

 

“What did you just—Ah!” Edgar said in her voice, grabbing his neck with surprise.

 

“I knew you were a smart bird.” Amelia smirked, “Now, I did that just in case Agni comes back barging in for an explanation on that little stunt.”

 

“Shouldn't you have thought of that first, my mistress?” he asked blankly, “It would have prevented me from doing that horrible action to begin with..”

 

She pointed a finger at him, glaring. “Don't get fresh with me and I'm sorry about that, okay. Anyway, I hope you come up with a good excuse and remember to act just like me. Got it?”

 

“I shall.” the raven bowed.

 

She patted his head, smiling. “Good girl, er..I mean, boy. And if you do well, I'll come up with a male human form for you as a reward..Because having you speak with my voice and move with my body is weird..” Turning on her heel, she strutted to the desk to grab her cloak and a borrowed top hat from Ciel's closet before heading towards the window. The young woman opened it and was about to put her foot out when Edgar spoke again.

 

“Madam, how long will you be gone?”

 

Her turquoise eyes glanced back at him. “Before dusk..I promise.” With that, she jumped out the window.

 

* * *

 

“Renbourn Workhouse?” a old village man repeated, observing the two men.

 

“Would you please take us there?” Sebastian asked politely.

 

“It's on me way so I don't mind,” he answered, “But wot's an aristocratic gent like ye want with a place like that?”

 

“We have some business to take care of there.” the butler told before pressing a few coins into the man's hand; the elder took them. The three moved along at a leisurely pace with the Earl sitting in the back of the wagon and his servant following on foot. It was a quiet but pleasant ride in the country. Soon they came to a halt beside a hill with a wide dirt path leading up over it.

 

“I'm sure 'twas yonder this hill.” the villager stated. The two thanked him before he went on his way again. They proceeded up at a fast and steady pace. When finally reaching the top, a strong wind blew. Ciel covered his face from dirt and grass until it died down. He looked and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Renbourn Workhouse was nothing but a crumbling, empty shell of what it used to be..

 

“It's would seem that Baron Kelvin was lying.” the demon said, walking up to stand beside him. “This place appears so dilapidated that it has most likely been uninhabited for quite some time..” He knelt down to pick up a old, busted teddy bear. “Judging from that way in which the doctor was speaking, perhaps the children here were also..”

 

“.. _Fu_..” Crimson eyes glanced to the left to see his lord trembling.

 

“Young master?” he called, standing again.

 

Suddenly, his master started laughing loudly. “There was nothing left. What they were trying to protect had ceased to be long ago.” the young man exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter. “”Without even knowing that much, they were still that desperate and they died in the end! Ahahaha!”

 

“Sneering at desperate wishes and trampling them like insects. How dishonest..and cruel..and ugly. So much more devilish than an actual Devil. Is that not so?” he added, still laughing.

 

All the while, the Devil watched quietly. _“Is his madness returning? I dearly hope not..”_ he thought briefly. The wild laughter came to a still as Ciel tried to gain more breath.

 

“..I am the same. I too..am packed full of the same hideous stuffing as they.” the Earl stated, grasping the place where his heart lay. “This is what we humans are! This is what humans are like, Sebastian!”

 

“Yes, quite. You are different from Devils in that you possess mean and complex malice and you lie..” Sebastian responded softly. Another wind came stronger than the one before for this caused the ribbon tied to the young master's hat to come loose. The butler went to reach for it but stopped..letting it go up and up. The two just watched it drift in the breeze.

 

“ _You struggle desperately and kick others down..You rob and are robbed in return, all the while repeating your excuses, yet still you aim for the yonder over the hills.”_ The demon then remembered a poem Amelia had quoted.

 

_Dog bites matty dog_

_For a piece meat_

_Child hits matty child_

_For a taste of sweet_

 

_Woman claws her matty woman,_

_Because she looks so neat_

_Man robs his matty man,_

_Because he wants to eat_

_Policeman kicks his matty thief_

_Because he likes to beat_

 

_It's a dog eat dog world,_

_A dog eat dog world,_

_A dog eat dog eat dog eat dog world_

 

“ _That is exactly why I find_ _ **humans**_ _so amusing.”_ he thought, smirking a tad.

 

* * *

 

“Wot's become o' Mister Joker an' the rest?” asked one male circus performer.

 

“Aww, 'e said 'e'd be back today too.” questioned another.

 

“I have yet to catch whiff of him so he can't be nearby—says Oscar.” Snake replied softly. The two performers glanced at each other.

 

“This's the first time this's happened, ain't it?”

 

“They all right, you think?”

 

“He said he'd return by morning too..” the tamer said, “But here it is three days since they've been gone—says Emily.” He stood and walked away as the other members started talking about the show that night and what to do. The young man walked all the way to the entrance and paused, looking up at the sign.

 

“Being all by oneself is lonely..” he uttered, playing with the copper ring absentmindedly.

 

“Snake~!” His slitted green eyes glanced back to see one of the female juggler strolling up. Behind her was a young, well-dressed gentleman.

 

“The man wanted to talk to you. Said it was important..” she told. Snake nodded silently. The woman walked off, leaving the two men alone. A smile formed on the stranger's face, showing bright white teeth.

 

“Shall we talk in more private quarters, good sir?” he asked in a low voice.

 

The tamer turned to the left. “Follow me..” They walked along in silence. A soft breeze came and stirred both of their long hair. Snake caught the man's scent and his body immediately tensed, making him stop in his tracks. The man looked at him, tilting his head slightly to the side. Suddenly, a pale, scaly hand lashed out and gripped the other's throat, sending them both to the ground hard. In the proceed, the top hat upon the man's head fell..along with his hair. It was the time traveler.

 

“What have you done to them?” Snake growled as his snakes hissed as well, slithering slowly down his arm towards her.

 

“Done what to who?” Amelia queried, raising a brow while taking off her glasses.

 

“The first-string members! You did something to them. You work for the Yard, don't you?”

 

She scoffed. “I don't work with those stubborn hounds. I work for Earl Ciel Phantomhive.” Green eyes widen. That was the target the troupe was going after..

 

“And to answer your other question, we didn't do anything to them. We were only after the troupe because they were connected to the missing children from every town you guys visited.” the young woman stated softly, “But once we had evidence on them, they just..disappeared. I came to see if you had seen them since three days ago.”

 

“You're lying! I know you did something..” the tamer said in a tight voice, “I swear I'll kill you if you—” Her pale hand reached up and touched his cheek gently, making his still.

 

“If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already.” the Angel told.

 

His grip tighten on her throat. “I hate you! You took away the only people I considered my family!” he shouted at her.

 

“No, you don't. My ring is still around your neck, that means something, hm?” Amelia smiled, moving her hand to playing with the ring dangling between them. “Snake..Ciel only wanted to help your friends atone for their sins. We wanted to save them and we will continue looking for them. So..why don't you come stay with us? Bocchan will be fine with it and then when we do find the troupe again, you'll all be reunited again..”

 

The two snakes slithered down the rest of their master's arm and onto the grass, watching intently. The young man's hand moved away from her neck, trembling along with his body and tears filled his eyes. She stared at him with her shimmering turquoise ones. Her torso then lifted up, closing the space between them as her soft lips connected with his own. The kiss was chaste and short-lived. The young woman moved away, only to press her forehead against his.

 

“You won't have to be lonely anymore if you do..I'll be there.” the time traveler whispered, “So will you come with me? Will you stay with me..my dear friend?”

 

“..Yes..” Snake uttered before hugging her tightly. She returned the gestured, resting her chin on his shoulder.

 

“ _I'm sorry, Snake. I have to lie to you..I can't tell you the truth just yet. The horrors Ciel and I did to your friends..”_ the Angel thought, tears running down her face. _“One day, I promise to tell you..Then, you have every right to kill me for my own sins. But not right at this moment..Now, I need someone to care deeply about to heal the pain in my chest as I begin to let go of my deep affection for those two wonderful men..”_

 


	44. The Denial in your Fragile Heart

 

The time traveler leaned against the wall across from the kitchen doors. Thanks to Sebastian's magic, the manor was back to looking the same as if nothing had happened. But that still didn't stop the flashbacks for her. They had been bad at first but after a couple of days staying there again, she was able to finally push them back and lock them away with the rest of her bad memories. As for her relationship with her two male companions..everything was fine and the same with Ciel. She still teased him and gave little affections here and there like an older sister would to a younger brother.

 

With the demon, they were talking and courteous to each other but their little imitate moments were no longer there. The young woman tried to deny that she didn't miss those but it didn't help when there were times when she would catch him looking at her with longing in his crimson eyes and the feelings stirred back up again. But her mind would push them away with reminders of that 'incident'.The sound of footsteps brought her out of her troubled thoughts. Glancing to the right, a small smirk formed on her lips.

 

“Wow, you _actually_ look good in a suit.” Amelia teased.

 

Snake blushed as he stopped next to her; Oscar hissed a hello. “..You're mean.”

 

Her hand reached out and patted him on the back. “Oh, I'm just teasing you, buddy!” she told, “You do indeed look very dapper! And don't be nervous, the guys don't bite and I'll be right there along with your pose of snakes as moral support, heh.”

 

“Thank you. I'm glad to have a best friend like you, Amelia.” he said with a soft smile.

 

“You're welcome and the same goes for me too, Snake.” the Angel replied, smiling as well. Behind the kitchen doors, Sebastian was finishing the list of chores to be done by the servants.

 

“And that will be all concerning your duties for today, however..” The butler paused, frowning a bit for he could hear the exchange of words between the young woman and snake tamer.

 

“ _Don't let it bother you. You're moving on, remember?”_ he scolded himself, _“Just be happy she is back to her old self, thanks to that boy.”_

 

His features cooled and he continued, “There is one last thing you need to know. There will be an increase in servants at the manor.”

 

“What?” exclaimed the trio. The door creaked opened and the time traveler peeked her head inside.

 

“Can we come in now, Sebby?” she asked. He nodded and she turned back towards the hall. “All right, time to say hello you lot.” With that, a horde of snakes came slithering into the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Baldo took off running in fear while Finny and Tanaka watched with wide eyes.

 

“Please calm down. They won't bite unless he orders them to.” the demon sighed.

 

“H-He?” Baldroy said.

 

“Yup!” Amelia beamed before pulling a nervous Snake inside by his arm. He stood timidly beside her, unsure of what to do. The Devil walked over to them and slapped the young man on the back hard.

 

“Straighten up! Introduce yourself loud and clear.” he instructed, “Since you're here, you'll have to obey our rules!”

 

“I..I'm Snake. N..Nice to meet you—says Oscar.” the former circus performer said softly.

 

“Um, so it's Oscar?” the gardener questioned, confused.

 

“No! This one is Snake,” the tamer pointed to himself then the serpent around his shoulders. “And I'm Oscar—says Oscar.” His finger moved towards where the maid stood with a striped snake. “That one's Emily. Next to her is Bronte and over there is Wordsworth. Then there on the side—”

 

“Yes, yes. We'll talk about those _'servants'_ at another time.” Sebastian interrupted, “Anyway, he'll be a footman in this household from now on. Please work together.” Mey-Rin and Finny introduced themselves while Baldo walked over to the butler.

 

“Hey, Sebastian. Are you for real about hiring some shady guy like this?” the chef whispered.

 

“No matter who he is, the young master has made the decision, I will simply obey.” he answered.

 

“And shouldn't the same be said about you, Baldroy?” They turned to see the young woman standing by them with crossed arms. Said person looked away, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “As the saying goes—Don't judge a book by it's cover.”

 

“ _Why is she sticking up for that boy? She barely knows him.”_ the demon thought bitterly.

 

“I don't care who he is or understand why you requested to have him join us.” he told, his jealous side taking over suddenly. “However, if he bares his teeth at our master then—”

 

“He won't!” the Angel snapped with annoyance. She sighed and looked at the Devil with a tired expression. “Snake isn't like _the others_. Everything about him I sense is good. So, I trust him. Now as my friends, will you trust him too?”

 

“..All right.” the two responded. Amelia thanked them before walking away. She gave a soft goodbye to the others and left. Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair before going about his duties.

 

“Damn, this is frustrating..”

 

* * *

 

“This morning you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Bright,” the butler informed as he walked down the hall with his lord. “And this afternoon Lord Wensler who has an import-export business..” Crimson eyes looked up from the notebook to the young man in front of him. “Are you listening, young master?”

 

“I told you, I'm sick of dancing. I'm not cut not for it.” Ciel responded over his shoulder.

 

“You are too modest.” Sebastian said, “Your dancing soothes the hearts of those who watch.”

 

“You mean it makes them laugh.” he deadpanned.

 

“I would never say such a thing.” the demon smirked.

 

“Anyway, how is Snake doing?”

 

“He needs more training but he is a fast learner. Also, young master, I must ask. Why did you agree to allowing that boy to stand here?”

 

“Amelia informed me of what she told Snake to get him to come with her.” the young man stated, “It averted his mind from knowing the truth of what happen and wanting revenge. Having him here and busy with other duties will keep the lie going. Also his expertise with venomous snakes may be useful to have in the future.”

 

“I see..Then you are not concern about them developing feelings for each other?” the Devil questioned, watching his master intently. “They are surprisingly close..”

 

“No, because that boy is nothing but another _pet_ for her company.” he replied, glancing back at his servant with a smirk. “But why are you asking? You're not jealous, are you?”

 

“Of course not. I was only looking after young master's feelings for the young Angel.” Sebastian answered indifferently.

 

The smirk widen on Ciel's face. “You're such a liar, Sebastian.” While passing by one of the many doors in the hallway, the sounds of men laughing filled their ears. They stopped and headed inside to meet with the sight of Ash Landers having tea with Tanaka; the two sitting alike in their chairs.

 

“Look, Tanaka, there are three upright tea stalks!” the white-haired young man told, smiling. “It promises to be a good day!”

 

“Hoh, hoh, hoh.” the old man laughed.

 

“You're..Her Majesty's butler?” the Earl exclaimed, remembering the man from the curry contest.

 

He glanced over at him. “Ah, Lord Phantomhive. I apologize for this embarrassing display.” he apologized, standing up and bowing slightly.

 

“Why is the Queen's butler drinking tea in my mansion?” the young master queried.

 

“You didn't know, young master? Ash has been the one delivering Her Majesty's orders all this time.” the butler told while closing the door some.

 

The young lord turned around to face him. “That's no job for a butler..”

 

“A butler who can't..use Her Majesty's naptime to check the Doomsday Book for those requesting an audience,” Ash proclaimed extravagantly, “Come straight to delivering an envelope to Lord Phantomhive and stop for an elegant tea with Tanaka while he's at it isn't worth his salt!”

 

“Somehow I doubt the tea bit is really a requirement.” Ciel noted blankly.

 

“Might I ask what brings you here today?” the demon asked politely.

 

“Ah, yes—” Just then, the door burst opened to reveal Pluto in his human form. He was hunched down on the floor and growling lowly, his teeth barred and red eyes on Landers.

 

“Pluto?” the Earl called, surprised by his behavior. The demon hound was ready to launch himself at the other man when a familiar voice shouted.

 

“Heel, Pluto!” He froze, looking back. Amelia and Snake then appeared in the doorway behind him.

 

She glared disapprovingly at the beast. “Bad boy! You know better than to act like that to a guest.” Pluto whimpered, hanging his head. The young woman sighed heavily before squatting down, stroking his long hair and whispering kind words to him.

 

“Who is this?” the white-haired man asked, raising a brow.

 

“Just a servant.” Sebastian answered with a smile.

 

“Sorry about Pluto's behavior, Mr. Landers.” The time traveler looked up, apologetic. “He's usually well-behaved around people..” The Devil narrowed his eyes, staring at the other man suspiciously. It was true. Pluto was trained now, thanks to the young woman. His reaction to Ash had to mean something..

 

The royal guard gave her a million-dollar smile. “Quite all right, Miss Robinson. His reaction was only natural. I am a stranger to him, after all.”

 

“Well, since you're here, Amelia, there is news from Her Majesty.” the young master informed.

 

“Another mission?” she assumed, standing back up. He nodded yes. Her turquoise eyes glanced back to her other friend. “Snake, can you take Pluto outside for me?”

 

“S-Sure. Come along, Pluto—says Oscar.” he beckoned nervously. The hound listened but looked back one last time to glare at the Queen's butler before disappearing with the snake tamer down the hall.

 

“Back to the matter at hand. Please continue with what you were going to spoke of, Sir Landers.” Ciel instructed.

 

“Yes, thank you. Outside of Preston, there's a Catholic abbey that was burned down during the Reformation and is no longer in use. But a large amount of coffins have been delivered there suddenly.” he stated, “From the information we have collected, a cult espousing deviant doctrines is gathering there. We have also heard that its leader has the Doomsday Book of all followers.”

 

The Earl crossed his arms. “You mean the land registers, where their livestock and property are recorded? But why would he want to know that?”

 

“No, the Doomsday Book they revere are of a different sort. They are registers required when you stand before the Lord in Heaven on Doomsday..the Day of Judgment.” Ash enlightened him, “All your sins and good works are supposedly recorded there.”

 

“ _That book sounds an awful lot like the ones William and Grell use..”_ The Angel pondered to herself.

 

“The occult again?” the young man sighed.

 

“There are rumors that they plan to revolt against the government. Her Majesty laments that the people of Preston are quaking in fear of these heretics.” the royal guard added.

 

“And? Are you telling me to disperse them,” A deep blue eye looked over at him, serious. “Or to eradicate them?”

 

“We leave that decision to you.” Landers smirked a bit before bowing.

 

“Very well.”

 

The white-haired man straighten. “Now that the message has been receive, I will take my leave now.” He walked over and stopped in front of the young woman. Her two companions frowned as they watched him take her hand and kissed the back of it. “And it was wonderful to see you again, even if for only a brief moment, Amelia.”

 

A pink blushed formed on her pale cheeks, removing her hand from his grip. “Um, yes. Well, hope you have a safe trip back to London, Ash.”

 

“Thank you. As before, I hope we meet again soon.” he uttered, his amethyst eyes sparkling. With that, he left the room. Ciel turned around to face the young woman and demon.

 

“Well, what now?”

 

“I have a feeling that place is going to be heavily guarded.” Amelia noted, “Since that book is so valuable to them.”

 

“So it would be difficult to go in through the front door..” Ciel pondered aloud, “Which means how we are getting inside is the first action of go about this mission.”

 

“Incidentally, Ash also mentioned that a large number of coffins have been delivered there in recent days.” Sebastian interjected.

 

The young master glanced at his servant. “Coffins?”

 

“Looks like we're going to take a little trip to ol' Undertaker's place~!” the time traveler sang, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Oh..joy..” he groaned.

 

* * *

 

The trio stood in front of the mortician’s workplace. A frown graced the young woman's face as her eyes roamed the outside.

 

“Something feels.. _off_.” she uttered, tightening her hands around the straps of her messenger bag. The old Record book was safely tuck inside.

 

“What are you going on about, woman?” Ciel questioned, heading inside with the butler. “There's always something off when we're here.”

 

She huffed but followed the two. “No, I meant that—”

 

“Welcome~!” Undertaker greeted. His back was towards them as he faced his counter.

 

“I have a favor to ask, Undertaker.” the young master told him.

 

“In that case..” He turned to the entrance slowly. A familiar sharped teeth smile was seen under the long bangs before he ran forward. While doing so, the wig fell off to reveal none other than red-headed Grim Reaper.

 

“Grell!” the three exclaimed. He continued running, heading right for Sebastian.

 

“Give me prime rom—Ack!”

 

The flamboyant man was grabbed by the back of his collar before being sung around and thrown, face first, into the wall by the left side of the entrance door. He moved back with blood gushing from his nose. A skull then smacked against the side of his head, making him fall to the floor. A black-heeled boot landed hard on his back to pin him down—the shoe belonging to Amelia. Her pale hand reached down and grabbed a fist full of his long red hair, pulling it back hard. The man below her shrieked like a little girl.

 

“You're such a little creep! What did you do to my mentor?” she demanded, “Tell me or I'll rip your hair out, you weirdo!”

 

The demon leaned towards her. “Can't you do that anyway?”

 

Her sea-colored eyes blinked. “Hmm. I guess I can..”

 

“Kyah~! He's over there!” Grell screamed, pointing a finger to a huge brown vase. The trio scurried over to it and looked inside. There, buried up to his neck in salt, was a grinning Undertaker.

 

“Hello, milord~!” he smiled.

 

“Ah, Undertaker!” the time traveler cried, whipping her head around to glare at the other Death God. He was now standing, walking over to them as he rubbed his head. “Why did you do this to him?”

 

“The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers,” he explained, “So I buried him in salt.”

 

The Angel just stared at him blankly. “God, you're an idiot..” she deadpanned.

 

“Hey!” the chainsaw Reaper said, glaring at her.

 

“Oh, relax, my dear.” the mortician said to his student, “I love the sensation of all the moisture in my body leeching out of my skin!”

 

“Undertaker, sir..you really concern me sometimes..” Amelia sighed heavily.

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” the Earl questioned the other Reaper.

 

“Will's having me do a bit of investigating.” the Death God stated, shrugging.

 

“I'm shock he let you off your leash..” the young woman muttered with her back turned, “..Since you clearly aren't _fix_ yet.” Grell growled and kicked out, hitting her in the butt with his foot. She lost her balance and fell forward into one of the open coffins on the floor.

 

“Ha! Now the scoreboard is even, hehe!” he snickered.

 

The time traveler stood back up, wiping away a spiderweb on her face. “I hope you die a horrible death..”

 

“Sorry, I've already died.” the flamboyant man rebutted with a smug grin.

 

“You want to again? Cause it can be arranged!”

 

“Bring it on, she-man!”

 

“Bitch, who are you calling—”

 

“Enough, you two!” the young master shouted. They stopped, turning away to cross their arms with a frown on each other their faces. “Grell, continue.”

 

“As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, there was no information, and I got hungry and sleepy. So I took a nap in a flowerbed and woke up to find myself here. Perhaps I shouldn't have stopped breathing while I slept?” His yellow-green eyes glanced at the Devil, a blush on his cheeks. “I was waiting for a prince to come wake me with a kiss..with tongue?”

 

“What are you investigating?” Sebastian asked him with indifferent.

 

“Oh, we've had some Cinematic Records stolen lately.” he responded. The other supernatural beings in the room glanced between each other.

 

“Cinematic Record?” the young man repeated.

 

“Not something _a kid_ needs to know about.” Grell said.

 

“They're reels of film containing all memories of a person's life.” his servant informed, “Grim Reapers extract them from those on the To-Die list, replay them, and decide whether they will live or die.

 

“Remember, they were the strips of film we saw come out of Madam Red..” Amelia whispered to her friend.

 

His blue eye widen before looking down. “Oh..now I remember..”

 

“Just so we're clear, usually you humans can only see them when you die.” the chainsaw Reaper told him, “But when having a near-death experience, you become more in tuned with all things supernatural.”

 

“Are Records the sort of this that can be _stolen_?”

 

“Mmm..They're stored in the library when we're not using them. The full pasts of all people living—In other words, of everyone on the To-Die list: all the crimes, everything..in the form of books.”

 

“So they're books made in preparation for Doomsday.” Ciel summed.

 

“That rings a bell, doesn't it?” the Devil commented.

 

A smirk formed on the Angel's lips. “Hmph. I sure did hit the nail on the head.”

 

The Earl turned to the still buried Death God. “Undertaker, there's something I want your help with.”

 

He chuckled. “Then give me prime..” The mortician paused, glancing at the other Grim Reaper, who raised a brow at him. “On second thought, I'll do this one free of charge.”

 

The time traveler then walked up and punched Grell in the arm. “Now, go put on your own ghastly clothes so you can give Undertaker's back!”

 

“Ow! Gosh, I don't know who's crueler..You or William?” the Grim Reaper mumbled bitterly as he walked towards the backroom.

 

* * *

 

“Geez..these robes are itchy.” Amelia grumbled, scratching her sides. Sea-colored eyes looked over at her mentor. “Don't they bother you too?”

 

He glanced away from the road to look at her. “I'm used to it, hehe.” he smiled before thinking, _“So, was the book helpful?”_

 

“ _It was..I learned a lot more than from the dreams.”_ she thought back, facing the country road. _“But I feel there are still holes in the story.”_

 

“ _The only way you will find out the rest is from someone who is close to you.”_ the Death God stated.

 

“ _Is it you?”_

 

“ _Nope, closer. Far closer than you think right now, but soon you shall see, my dear. You always do..”_ was all he hinted.

 

“Man, you're like an 18th century version of Yoda,” the time traveler laughed aloud, “Expect you're not super short and green. And I'm the female Luke Skywalker, haha.” Undertaker just stared at her blankly. She blushed in embarrassment. “Uh, sorry. That was a reference from my time.”

 

“ _Hehe. So are you still in denial?”_

 

A frown then graced her features. _“No, because I never was. I wasn't in love, just in **strong like** , remember?”_

 

“ _Oh, I remember your words well and they still sound like a young woman who doesn't want to listen to the feelings inside her heart.”_ he told while smirking.

 

“ _Well, if you ask me, being in love is over-rated. It's never like the junk everyone reads about in fairy tales in real life.”_ the young woman stated with bitterness. _“There is never a happy ending and love will wither and die just like everything else in the world.”_

 

“ _Haah..you poor girl. I hope you will see past your resentment soon and realize how foolish you're being to yourself and him.”_ the former Grim Reaper thought to himself, shaking his head. They continued down the road in silence after that. Soon, in the distance, the gray stone wall of the abbey was coming into view.

 

The Angel leaned back and knocked on the casket. “We're close, so get ready.” Two knocks replied back to her response. As they came to a stop in front of the structure, the wooden entrance opened to reveal a mid-age man in a gray hooded cloak. Dark purple robes were seen underneath it and a red and silver sash was draped over his shoulder. Amelia and Undertaker hopped off the wagon cart to approach the man.

 

“We've come to deliver the coffin you ordered.” Undertaker told.

 

“Coffin, sir? No one informed me of this..” the guard replied.

 

“I have the order right here..” the Death God said, searching his robes and dumping out several things. Hmm, where did I put it? Amelia, you don't have it, do you?”

 

“Uh, let me check..Beads, no..Stakes, no..” she muttered, throwing out items as well as she searched. While the two distracted the confused man in front of them, Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell were sneaking out of the casket. They hurried over to the bushes along the wall and hid, watching silently. The former Grim Reaper finally founded the fake order form and handed it to the cult member. His brown eyes skimmed it over before he looked back at them with a smile.

 

“All right. Please come in, then.” He turned towards the bushes the others were hiding in. “And you, as well.” The three men stood, surprise at having been seen.

 

The time traveler sighed. _“So much for that strategy..”_

 

“Well, I'll be off, then. I've finished what I came to do.” her mentor said, shrugging.

 

“I see. Thank you.” the man said to him, raising a hand in farewell. “May your soul be cleansed.” Once the wagon cart was handed over, the four followed the man inside the compound.

 

“I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here.” the Earl commented, glancing at the young woman.

 

“I thought so too..” she replied while placing the pile of robes onto the wagon. “I mean, it seemed logical.” Up ahead, another man and two women dressed similar to nuns were coming from their vegetable. They smiled politely at the group before walking on.

 

The young master's brow furrowed. “Perfect smiles..”

 

“Shouldn't that be educational for you since you've forgotten how?” the demon teased, smiling as well.

 

“Don't be dull. Those smiles are fake.” the young man said to his servant.

 

“I guess that why it feels creepy how nice these people are being..” Amelia noted, eying the three that walked pass.

 

“Which is even more reason why to be on alert.” Ciel stated, serious.

 

* * *

 

They were lead inside the chapel where the members prayed and attended sermons. It looked like any regular catholic church with the pews, stage and stain-glass windows with angels and cherubs. Expect one of the windows had something different but familiar on it that caught the Earl's eye. He ran down the main aisle to get a closer look. Deep blue eye widen, staring at the symbol seen at the mansion with Drocell and the brand on his back. Sebastian walked over, curious at what caught his lord's gaze.

 

“Young master?” he called, getting his attention. Just then, three little boys dressed choir outfits came running in from a side door.

 

“Good evening!” the boy with cute round face greeted the group happily. “Another wonderful day today, wasn't it?”

 

“Well, aren't you cute?” Grell smiled, “I don't really do kids, though.”

 

“Hello, unclean one!” said a boy with glasses, “You're impure through and through, I see.”

 

“What?” the Grim Reaper shouted, appalled.

 

“Hmm? What's the matter, unclean one?” the round face boy asked, “Are you ill?”

 

A gloved fist hit the boy on top his head hard. “You little brat! Who are you calling _unclean_?”

 

“Well, you aren't exactly consider _pure,_ Grell..” Amelia pointed out as she came up beside him. He turned and glared at her.

 

“Wah! An unclean one touched me!” the boy shrieked.

 

“We need to be cleansed!” They ran off with the Death God right behind them. The side door opened again to reveal a young woman that was the same age as the time traveler. She had long light brown hair under the nun cap. She was pretty with her big green eyes and innocent-looking face.

 

“Another unclean one!” the boys exclaimed, dodging her to ran back inside the door. She chuckled before turning to the red-headed man.

 

“Everyone over a certain age is called _unclean_.” the nun told, glancing at the others then. “I see from your clothing that you're a new convert. Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leader, your body will be cleansed.”

 

“I say! Is this place—” Ciel was about to say when the demon placed an arm in front of him. He looked up at him, questioning.

 

“Unclean? A funny thing to say.” the butler said to the young nun, “I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure.” She blushed at his words. He walked over to her and she stepped away until her back collide with the closed door. His crimson eyes glanced briefly at the Angel. She stood by Grell, looking bored.

 

“ _Not a hint or scent of jealousy from her. If I was Snake, would it have gotten an immediate reaction from you?”_ he thought with envy that changed to anger, _“No, stop thinking like that! Go back to how you would act before she came along. Prove that Amelia Robinson has no hold on you anymore!”_

 

A smile formed on his lips as he looked back at the nun. “I don't know anything about your sect yet. Would you mind telling me?”

 

“All right..” she agreed, glancing down bashfully. “But then why did you come here?” His hand slammed against the door suddenly, frightening her. He leaned in close to her face as if he was about to kiss her. Her breathing still as her green eyes widen, watching his lips part.

 

“A bug.” the Devil stated smoothly, pulling back to show the little dead bug before blowing it off his glove. He looked back down at her. “You'll tell me, won't you?” The nun trembled but nodded yes which made him smirk.

 

“ _..I will show you..”_

 

* * *

 

The sounds of the girl's moan could be heard from where the three were standing, a few feet from the barn. Sebastian was pleasuring the nun to make sure she would give information about the cult. Ciel stood with his body facing away from the place and arms crossed.

 

“I didn't know he used this approach..” he uttered, uncomfortable. Grell stood beside him in with jealous rage.

 

“Grr! I'll put that wench on the To-Die list!” the Grim Reaper growled, pulling out his Record book. He paused suddenly and glanced down at the young woman sitting on the ground. “Hey..I'm surprise you're not in a rage with me..”

 

Amelia looked up from the grass she was picking at with a bored expression. “Why would you assume that?”

 

“Because you love him too, don't you?” She grimaced, turning back to the ground and plucking out more grass.

 

“It's hard to be in a rage when you never were in love to begin with.” the time traveler responded in a dead tone; her answer making the red-head blink with surprise. “Anyway, I'm not surprise he would do this..It's in his nature after all. Sebastian's only being true to himself.”

 

The Earl observed her with concern. _“That's odd..Even if she's moved on from Sebastian, shouldn't there still be some feeling lingering inside her..or is she just holding them back?”_ Soon, the moans stopped and once the young nun was fully dressed did they come inside. She sat on a pile of hay while running her fingers through her tangled hair. The young master and demon stood in front of her while the Death God fumed behind them. The Angel stood by the open barn door, volunteering to be look-out. Her nose was scrunched up in disgust at the scent from sexual activity filled the small space.

 

“The Doomsday Books of those who have lived a long time are impure.” the nun began telling, “Our leader cleanses the unclean passages and we're told not only the past, but the future is recorded there.”

 

“The future, eh?” the butler said, curious.

 

“Yes, but only the chosen children of the heavenly choir can be told it.”

 

“The heavenly choir?” the young man repeated, “What, do they sing hymns?”

 

“I believe sing may not be the right word..” Dreamy green eyes glanced briefly towards the Devil He smiled at her and she turned away, blushing. “But I hear beautiful voices from our leader's bedchamber..”

 

Just then, a rattling came from above the four. They looked to see one of the lit lantern shaking wildly before coming unloose, falling right towards the nun. She screamed, trying shield herself from it with her arms. But it never hit her for it was grabbed just in time by Sebastian. A small gasp from the door made them all turned around. Amelia stood froze with wide turquoise eyes before she quickly rushed out of the barn. The demon handed the lantern to Grell and went after the young woman. Ciel and the Death God followed, leaving the nun which none noticed the sly and smug smirk on her face. Once outside, Sebastian saw that the young woman was half-way across the field but just used his powers to come up behind her.

 

“Amelia, wait.” She didn't listen, just keep speed walking. A white gloved hand reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her. “Amelia, was it—”

 

“I didn't mean to!” she screamed, her back still towards him.“It just happen, okay!”

 

Crimson eyes blinked. “W-Why..What happen? Tell me.”

 

“The way she looked at you..I used to look at you just like that and you would smile the same way. I-I thought that smile was one only I could get from you..” Her voice cracked at the end and it caused a sharp pain in the demon's chest. He shut his eyes tightly.

 

“I thought I was over you but I just became so jealous when I saw her looking at you that way. I wanted her to just go away, so you wouldn't be near her anymore. I didn't want to cause her any harm!” she continued. Arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her against a warm and familiar body. The time traveler felt the butler bury his face in her hair.

 

“I thought I would have been able to move on..Go back to the way I was before meeting you.” he uttered, “But I cannot..Amelia, I—” She ran out of his embrace to face him with angry, tear-filled eyes.

 

“No! Don't you dare say those words to me because they're a lie.” the young woman shouted, “If you did..you wouldn't have done what you did with Beast! Or with that nun! You're just trying to get me to come back to you because it's nothing but a game for you. Once you've had you're way with me, you'll push me away. I'll just be another tally on your big scoreboard! And you know what else, I hate you! I despise everything you are, Sebastian Michaelis.” With that, her wings appeared and she flew off, disappearing into the night sky. The Devil lowered his head, covering his face with his gloved hands..staining them with bloody tears. He opened his mouth to mumble the interrupted words he was going to say.

 

“..I want you to kill me, so your pain will end finally..”

 

* * *

 

Amelia flew high in the sky, the brisk night air rushing pass her as she soared. The pain in her chest had return but luckily, the madness did not fully. That moment after she had thought about wanting the nun to go away, the lantern shook and fell though..

 

“ _But that madness I felt..it wasn't the same..”_ she thought, _“Or was it? Damn it! I can't think when my head is so clouded with this pain and anger.”_

 

“ _Sing..”_ whispered a soft, angelic voice to her. _“Sing it away..”_ The voice was right. She always felt better after singing. So she did just that. Her mouth opened and the words spilled out to a song that was familiar to the pain and anger inside her then.

 

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say_

_You know it's too little too late_

_You take my hand and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know you're beggin' don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_You know it's too little too late_

 

_So let me on down_

_'Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

 

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's too little too late_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me, you just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's too little too late_

 

_Yeah, yeah~_

_It's just too little too late_

_Mhmm~_

 

“ _Good! Sing louder..stronger!”_ the sweet voice told her and the young woman complied. Her singing was working. She could feel the dark emotions inside her start to fade but some were still clinging to her..

 

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

_You know it's too little too late_

_Go find someone else_

_In lettin' you go, I'm lovin' myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come askin' me for help_

_'Cause ya know_

 

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's too little too late_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me, you just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's too little too late_

 

_I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give~_

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, no~_

 

_Ooh, no it's just too little too late_

_Yeah~!_

 

That was it! The rest of the linger emotions cleared from her as she sang loud and proud. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulder that she hadn't realize she was carrying. The Angel laughed from the sudden glee she felt and twirled in the air with such freedom. Even the kind voice inside her head was giggling with joy with her.

 

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's too little too late_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me, you just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's too little too late_

 

_Yeah, oh~_

_I can't wait_

_No, no~_

 

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong and I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's too little too late_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me, you just like the chase_

 

Amelia flew down onto the chapel's roof and leaned on her knees as she breathed heavily. Gosh, she felt better and back to her old self. But now that those dread emotions were gone, she was finally able to think.

 

“ _That madness was the same.”_ told the sweet voice, _“But something..more like someone was manipulating it to pull you over the edge again.”_

 

“ _What? Who would do that?”_ the time traveler questioned.

 

“ _I will tell that you are not the only being to be reincarnated. There are dark forces from your past that want to break and use you for there own evil purposes.”_

 

Turquoise eyes widen suddenly. _“Those words I said to Sebastian..I didn't mean to say them. It was like something was controlling me to..What I really wanted to say was..”_

 

“ _Yes..what are your true feeling for the demon?”_ the voice asked, a smirk hinted in it's tone.

 

The young woman gasped, covering her mouth.“..That I'm in love with him..”she whispered before rambling,“I was so angry because of what he did with Beast..I wanted to happen to me. I then started feeling like he was something I couldn't have anymore..so I tried to move on but it didn't feel right to do that to Snake..when my heart was still calling for Sebastian.”

 

“ _That is what you need to hold onto. Love is your strength. Your love for Sebastian. Ciel. All your new friends.”_ the kind voice told, _“Having that will keep the dark forces from controlling you any longer.”_

 

“ _I see now. Thank you.”_ the Angel said, _“But..who are you?”_

 

“ _A very close friend, heh. Until we meet again, farewell and be strong.”_ As the voice left her mind, a soft breeze brushed by Amelia, stirring her lavender hair and stroking her face. She smiled before her face grew determined.

 

“So, someone here is messing with me. Oh, this totally means _war_..” she growled.

 

* * *

 

“If only young boys are chosen for the heavenly choir, that means you are the only one who can get close to their leader.” Sebastian stated to his master. He and Ciel were now in the courtyard of the old chapel. The Earl glanced at him, observing his formal posture. He and the Grim Reaper had caught up to him and the time traveler after she had disappeared into the sky. But he had heard her scream the hateful words at his servant and seen briefly the stains of blood on his face. The young master didn't ask and didn't plan on bringing it up again right now.

 

“Rubbish! I could easily get into the heavenly choir!” Grell shouted. The two men turned to the right to discover him in one of the too-small-for-him choir boy outfits which he took from the cute round-faced boy from before, who stood next to him crying in his underwear. “Well? How do I look?”

 

“Like a pedophile..” They all looked back to see Amelia walking up. Sebastian stiffen, becoming tense.

 

“Ah~! Amelia!” the Grim Reaper cried, running to her and embracing her tightly. “You poor girl. Let Grell comfort you while you're in grief!”

 

She grimaced, whispering. “Are you only comforting me because you think I don't like Sebastian anymore?”

 

He beamed down at her. “Yes~!” His truthful response earned him a punch in the face.

 

“You're horrible, you know that? And for god's sake, take off that poor boy's clothes!” the young woman ordered, walking pass him.

 

“Amelia..are you all right?” the young man asked.

 

“I'm as fine as I can be right now.” she replied before glancing at Sebastian. He wouldn't meet her eyes. “Sebastian..I..I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. It was rude of me. I'm s—”

 

“No..you had every right to. Also young master commanded that we only work together on a professional level from now on.” the butler informed softly.

 

Ciel glanced at him. “I didn't—”

 

“All right then..” the time traveler agreed, biting the inside of her lip while thinking. _“That would be the best for both us..I guess telling you that I love you will stay locked away for now..”_ The Earl just sighed, shaking his head. Just then, music started playing from inside the chapel; it echoing all around.

 

“Oh, it's time for our leader's cleansing ceremony.” the little boy said with awe.

 

“Cleansing?” the red-headed man said, raising a brow.

 

“..I was right, it smells..” uttered the Devil, looking back at one of the windows.

 

“What is it?” his lord inquired.

 

“Oh, I just smelled a rotten apple fallen from a tree, that's all.” he told with a deep frown. After that, the chapel began to be filled by the members as the ceremony was starting to begin. The group had chosen to sit in the back close to the shadows to watch the assembly. Once the whole congregation was all present did the leader finally make his appearance. He was dressed different from the rest for his robes were white and red with gold mixed in. A hood with the snake symbol on it covered half of his face from view. The man walked onto the stage and stood behind the podium place there.

 

“Here, tonight, the sinful unclean shall be made pure.” he announced. As he spoke, cloaked members brought suppose 'sinful' to the stage and removed the cloaks around them, leaving a man and woman naked in front of all that watched. Ciel narrowed his eye as he saw the large tattoo of the snake symbol on their back. A cloak member walked up to the leader and handed him the Doomsday Books.

 

“Are those Cinematic Records?” the demon asked the Reaper.

 

“Too far away to tell.” he replied, leaning against him.

 

“I shall read the Doomsday Books of these impure, lost children.” The leader opened one of the books. “Jill Peasant. The second daughter of a farmer, she conceived a child at fifteen.” He opened the other book. “Thomas Atkins. No especially evil deeds but her has spent his life meaninglessly. That is a grave sin.” Suddenly, an inky aura formed around the two. Amelia's hands twitched before she gripped the bottom of the pew.

 

“ _Those auras..they're making my skin itch..”_ she thought,closing her eyes. _“..I can hear them whispering to me too..”_

 

“I say!” the Earl gasped from next to her. She looked to see the middle stain-glass window glow with a bright golden light before fading to show images from the man and woman's life. “This is..”

 

“Snuff out the unworthy. Snuff out the unnecessary.” the leader stated loudly, “Snuff out the unfruitful. Snuff out the unclean.” The images shattered then and the two sinful screamed in pain, collapsing on the floor. Everyone was quiet and the air was still as the light disappeared and the window returned.

 

“Now nothing unclean exists on this dais. They are our brother and sister, made pure as snow!” The members burst out in praise for the man while the cloaked members took the now pure people away. The butler frowned as one of the cloaked members looked back; familiarity coming to him suddenly but he couldn't place quite where..

 

* * *

 

“Something's off. Those book weren't Cinematic Records.” Grell told them once they were alone in the church.

 

“Then he doesn't have the power to see the past?” Ciel asked.

 

“No..it's something different he's using.” the time traveler stated, shivering lightly. “Something that makes my skin crawl..”

 

“Ah, you're still here!” They all looked to see a couple of nuns standing in the entrance doorway. The women were looking at the young man. “The heavens have smiled upon you!” They rushed over to him and took him away much to his protest. The others just stood there and blinked.

 

“Well, that was odd..” the Death God commented.

 

“I believe he's been chosen for the choir. You might want to go after them, Sebastian.” Amelia said before walking away as well. “Come on, Grell. Let's go do something fun for the time being.”

 

He followed. “All right, but I don't know how we are since this place is so drab.”

 

She sighed. “True..” The demon watched them leave before going off to find where his master was. He didn't have to look far..In the back of the church was a bathhouse and the young master's shouts could be hear from outside. The butler walked in to see his lord struggling against two of the nuns' hold on him as they tried to remove his clothing.

 

“Stop it! I-I can do it myself!” the Earl shouted to them.

 

“Nonsense. You've been chosen for the heavenly choir,” said a skinny nun, “So we must cleanse you from head to toe!” The other nun, who was fuller and had freckles moved closer to him and rubbed her cheek against his exposed arm.

 

“Oh, such unblemished skin!” she hummed.

 

Ciel moved away, gripping his shirt in a protective way. “D-Don't touch me!”

 

“Don't worry, we've already been cleansed.”

 

That's not the issue!”

 

“Pardon me. I'll take care of the rest.” Sebastian told, walking towards them.

 

“We can't allow that. You're still unclean..” the skinny nun stated.

 

The Devil gave them a sad kicked-puppy look. “Am I impure?”

 

The women blushed. “Maybe you're not..Certainly not..” They left the two men then, allowing the butler to bathe his lord. Once in the warm bath, he cleaned his master in silence until Ciel suddenly spoke.

 

“You were getting carried away today.”

 

“No, my lord. I was simply wishing to make sure everything went smoothly.” the demon said, “I have no intention of exposing you to danger.”

 

“I never thought I'd hear you say that.” the young master noted, glancing back at him.

 

“ _That because you getting hurt would sadden Amelia farther..”_ he thought while saying, “Even if the Doomsday Books in that ceremony were fakes, it doesn't change the fact that they have some sort of power.”

 

“Unclean..” the Earl uttered, “That doll called me that. And there's this..” His fingers lightly touched the brand mark. “This mark that cast me into hell is my only spider's thread right now.”

 

“Do you truly believe that grasping it will let you crawl out of hell?” Sebastian questioned.

 

“No, I'm not crawling up. I'll grasp it and use it to drag _them_ down into the hell I suffer.” Ciel responded.

 

The butler smirked. “I expect nothing less from my master.”

 

“There's only one thing you should be saying to me now.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” The young master was dried off and dressed into the choir boy outfit after that. He was then led back inside the chapel by the nuns. The leader stood there waiting on the stage already, accompanied by one of the cloaked members from earlier.

 

“We've brought him.” the nuns told.

 

“Leave us.” They bowed and left. The leader turned to the young man. “You look divine, Ciel. Come this way.” He followed the man quietly to the dais. His blue eye roamed to the surface and saw that there was only one Doomsday book there.

 

“I am honored that you have chosen me.” Ciel said politely. The leader reached out and gripped his shoulder, smiling at him. He then turned towards the scripture.

 

“I'll read you a book..”

 

“Sir, what is a Doomsday Book?” the young master asked.

 

“I'll read you..until you fall asleep.” he said, not answering his question. “Tonight is a treat.” The Earl's eye widen. Those words were that same that his mother told him the day of his birthday before the fire..Suddenly, the leader's hand moved up and stroked his hair just like his father would.

 

“ _What..? His hand..”_ he thought, confused.

 

“Cleanse yourself.” The young man jumped back and looked around for the source of the voice.

 

“Cleanse yourself of the sins you have committed here and now.” the female voice stated. As he looked, the leader grabbed his neck in a tight grip to strangle him.

 

“ _That's right. It can't be!”_ the Earl thought, remembering he had seen his parents dead. They couldn't be alive..

 

“Sebastian, this is an order! Kill him!” One of the windows shattered as Sebastian, Amelia, and Grell came through. The Devil landed and grabbed a glass shard before throwing it right at the leader's head. It was a perfect hit as the shard pierced him in his eye; the impact making his fall back and land hard on the ground. Ciel walked over to see the man's face when the cloaked member rushed up behind him.

 

“Oh no, you don't!” Amelia cried, swinging her Scythe at the person. The blade shredded the cloak and white, glowing feathers spilled forth.

 

The demon looked up and grimaced. “I thought that was you, Angela.”

 

“Angela?” the young master and woman exclaimed, looking as well. It was her, donned in a lilac-colored dress and snow white angel wings.

 

“H-Hey! What's another Angel doing in this realm?” the Death God stated with shock. Angela flew back down by the young man and time traveler. Her left wing folded inward before shooting back out, striking Amelia in th chest hard and sending her fly back. Sebastian caught just as she was about to hit the wall. The white-haired woman grabbed the Earl and the Doomsday Book and floated back into the air.

 

“Look! It's a real cinematic record!” Grell pointed out to the others beside him. The book started to glow while strips of film came out. They wrapped around the young woman and Devil to immobilize them. Crimson eyes glanced over to the Reaper.

 

“Grell, your death scythe!”

 

“Give me some time! I'm working on it!” he shouted, clipping at the strips with tiny scissors.

 

“What the heck are those?” Amelia yelled at him, “Where you're chainsaw, dude?”

 

“I can't help it! Will took my last set of Scythes away, too!”

 

She tsked, grimacing. “Remind me when I see Will again, to tell him to give them back to you. Because those little things ain't cutting shit!”

 

Angela smirked, leaning in close to Ciel's ear. “I shall show you all the light and darkness of your past.” She then summoned a portal and disappeared inside, taking him with her.

 

“Ciel~!” the time traveler called. She shut her eyes tightly then. Her black wings formed and spread out wide, slicing through the film. Flapping her wings, she lifted up and shot forward into the shrinking portal after Angela. The Death God had finally cut through the one hold the demon back. Sebastian and Grell ran towards the hole and jumped just in time before it completely vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Too little, Too late by Jojo


	45. Noxious Angel

 

The white light cleared and Amelia's sea-colored eyes were met with blue skies and gray mountains.

 

“..Eh?” she said before looking around. Men and women, dressed in black suits, walked along the marble stone bridge she was currently standing on. Some eyed her peculiarly as they passed, wondering who she was and where she had come from. Her black wings twitched, not liking that she was being stared at. Ignoring them, the time traveler continued observing her new surrounding for clues. To the left stood an enormous white building looking as if it had been craved directly from the mountain it was situated on. Her skin began itching lightly as her gaze looked upon the place.

 

“ _I guess they're in that building somewhere..”_

 

“E-Excuse me, ma'am?” The young woman turned around to see a cute but timid young man with long blond hair that was tied into a braid. He wore the black suit like the others strolling around and his eyes were a familiar yellow-green tone. When she met him fully, he gasped and a blush stained his pale cheeks.

 

“Y-You're..You're..” he stuttered, pointing at her. His loud stammering was creating more unwanted-attention. “..Emiliana, the purest of flowers! Aren't you suppose to be dead?”

 

The Angel blanched, waving her hands in front of her. “Oh, no. I'm not..Well, I kinda am but—” More people were gathering around the two.

 

“Emiliana? It can't be..”

 

“Whoa! She looks just like her!”

 

“Hey, didn't Spears mention something about a girl who—”

 

“Amelia!” She looked and in the direction of the voice; relieved when seeing Sebastian and Grell running towards her.

 

“Um, help me!” she cried to them. It was the red-headed Death God who came to her rescue.

 

“All right, move it along! Nothing to see!” he shouted, shooing away the crowd. They complied but grumbled while leaving, going back to whatever they were doing.

 

She sighed before smiling graciously at the man. “Thank you.”  
  


He waved her off. “Don't worry about it, hon.”

 

“So, care to explain what this place is?” Amelia asked him.

 

“This is the realm of the Death Gods. The Place between Heaven and Hell.” Sebastian answered instead, stepping up beside her.

 

“ _The ones God and Satan created to do their bidding.._ ” she uttered, remembering her conversation with Undertaker that seemed so long ago. “Yes..well, back to our current mission, I sensed that Angela and Ciel are somewhere in that huge place there.” She pointed a slender finger to the white building.

 

“That's the Grim Reaper Library. That's where the Cinematic Records are kept.” Grell stated to them.

 

“Then that's where we're heading to.” the young woman told, narrowing her eyes with determination.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ciel.”_

 

“ _Ciel.”_

 

“ _Ciel Phantomhive.”_

 

Finally, his eye opened half-way. He felt that his body was suspended in the misty air that surrounded him. Floating along with him were pieces of glowing film that moved by at a leisurely pace. Someone had been calling his name and immediately he thought of Amelia but that thought was dismissed as the feminine voice spoke again.

 

“ _This is your past.”_ it told, “Some things shine brightly and some are steeped in fathomless darkness.” The Earl received out to one of the films then. “I see. So that's the past you choose.”

 

Once his fingertips passed through, a bright light shone from it. The light engulfed him and before he knew it, he was back in the manor on that horrid day. But the memory was different. Ciel stood in the doorway of his parents' room with flames everywhere. He could see his father sitting in a chair.

 

“Father!” he called out, unable to help himself. The image shifted to show Angela in her true form, standing behind the chair his father sat in which was now face in his direction. Even from the distance and flickering flames, the young master could see that blood was dripping from her hand. She reached over to lift his father's head. His deep blue eye was greeted with a horrify sight. Part of his mother's face had been sewn together with his fathers. The young man looked away and leaned forward as he covered his mouth to hold back the bile that wanted to raise. He shut his eye tightly.

 

“ _Wake up..Wake up..Wake up!”_ Ciel opened his eye again to discover the scene was gone, replaced with a room made of white marble. He sat up slowly from the lounging chair his body had been placed on; his head throbbing painfully. Now he could see that there were many rows of maroon-colored books along all of the walls.

 

“You're awake, then?” The Earl looked to his left. Angela sat on the other seat, watching at him. Casually, she had her hand tucked under her with a small smile on her lips.

 

“So it was you, Angela Blanc?” the young master inquired angrily. He couldn't help but stare at the woman in her Angelic form. It was strange to see Angel wings so albescent when being so used to seeing them as dark as an abyss..

 

“ _Amelia!”_ he called in his mind quickly..His response was answered with nothing but silence.

 

“How did your past feel?” the woman beside him asked in a curious tone, “Was it soft like burnished velvet or was it more like over washed cotton's—”

 

“Shut up! That hand..” the young master told, gritting his teeth. “That..was my father's hand. You killed them, didn't you?” He stood from the seat. “Why? Why did you kill my parents? What could you have possibly stood to gain—”

 

“ _Killed?_ What a disturbing thing to say.” the white-winged Angel interrupted calmly, removing her hand from under her chin. “Am I the only one who harmed your parents? Didn't your butler..No, didn't _you_ kill them again?” A deep blue eye widen from her words.

 

“You were brilliant.” she praised with amused purple eyes. “I didn't expect you to stay sane in the face of that distorted past after that _episode_. I was looking so forward to seeing that girl go mad again but oh well.”

 

“Why, you..” the young man growled. She stood, her wings unfolding from behind her.

 

“You are thoroughly sullied. Your soul always has because _of her and that Devil_.” Angela flew across the space between them, stopping just right in front of him. “However, underneath the surface is a glow it would be a shame to waste.” Her pale hand reached and grasped Ciel's chin. She leaned in close to his face, smirking. “Shall I change your unsightly, impure past for you?”

 

“Stuff it! _You're_ the one who sullied me!” Ciel shouted, slapping her hand away. She reached out towards him again and touched his face. Darkness began covering his vision. The last thing he saw was the smirk growing on the woman's face.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian, Grell, and Amelia finally arrived at the Grim Reaper Library's entrance. The butler reached for the door when a small hand touched his arm suddenly. Crimson eyes turned to the young woman, questioning. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she removed her hand and glanced to the side.

 

“Sorry..” she mumbled, taking a couple of steps back. “..Bad habit..”She missed the brief flash of affection in his gaze before proceeding to open the door. Right as he did so and walked inside, a familiar hedge chipper Scythe came at him. He tilted his head to the right, letting it whiz by and nearly take out the red-headed man,who was right behind him. William stood in front of a large statue of a famous Grim Reaper, looking displeased at seeing the demon.

 

“Ah, it _is_ you..I knew I smelled something unpleasant.” he commented, retracting his weapon and adjusting his glasses a bit with it. “To think a Devil would have the nerve to set foot in our territory..”

 

“Will, wait! I'm looking for the Doomsday Books on your orders!” Grell informed as he came inside.

 

His superior frowned, closing his eyes. “Honestly..a Grim Reaper willing inviting such vermin here.” Yellow-green eyes met the other pair disapprovingly. “Grell Sutcliff, you appear to want a further demotion.”

 

The red-headed Death God flinched, looking at him with concern. “Wh-What will it be this time?”

 

“I wouldn't give him a demotion, just his Scythes back. Those little scissors are useless.” The time traveler popped in then and smirked before running towards the other Grim Reaper.

 

“I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy to see you, William.” she greeted happily, hugging him when close enough.

 

He hugged back, shocked to see her. “Well, at least your appearance is a _pleasant_ surprise, Amelia.” She laughed, pulling back.

 

“Exterminating vermin is all well and good,” Sebastian spoke up then, “But are you sure you ought to let your _lice infestation_ go unchecked?”

 

Will's eyes widen before he composing himself. “ _A Fallen Angel._ ”

 

The Devil nodded. “Yes.”

 

“It seems I'll be late getting home tonight.” the dark-haired Death God said bitterly. He looked down at the black-winged Angel. “Amelia, does your skin feel as if it is tingling or itchy?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” she replied slowly.

 

“Good. It'll make finding the annoyance easier.” he stated, turning to the right and walking briskly down the hall. The others followed close behind.

 

* * *

 

The darkness faded and Ciel found himself back in his parent's burning room. He fell to his knees, blocking the image out with his hand. He shook as he tried to force back his tears. The Earl didn't want to relive that moment again..He wanted it just to end..

 

“It's all right, Ciel.” He looked up to see Rachael and Vincent Phantomhive, his mother and father, standing several feet away in a green field that had clusters of white flowers. Feathers were falling all around as if it was snow. The young master could only stare. His parents looked normal, dressed in the same attire as the last time her saw them.

 

“There's no need to grieve our deaths” his father reassured.

 

“That's right, Ciel. We don't want to see you suffer.” his mother added.

 

He stood but stayed where he was. “You lie..You lie! You were—”

 

“In that moment, we saw light. A very rich, tranquil light of loving kindness.” Rachael stated to him, “In death, your father and I truly became one in body and spirit.”

 

“Yes, and now that we've become one, Ciel..” Vincent said, “We can also embrace you, body and spirit.” Both placed out an arm towards him, beckoning.

 

“Ciel, we love you.” they said together, smiling.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, we're heading in the right direction..” Amelia told, rubbing her arm. “I still can't believe Angela is a Fallen as well. But I can't help wondering why she would take the Cinematic Records?”

 

“Angels have the ability to tamper with Cinematic Records.” William stated.

 

“They can change the past?” the butler questioned.

 

“I doubt even God could do that.” the hedge clipper Reaper responded, “They merely give you a false peace. Those who have had negative enough experiences to break their souls wish for that past to be wiped out. However, it haunts them forever.”

 

“An Angel's powers leave the past unchanged, instead manipulating your impression of it to make you think it wasn't so negative after all. But this act is very taboo and can have an Angel casted out from Heaven for performing it.” Grell added.

 

“Whoa..so that means if I wanted, I could do it too.” the time traveler uttered.

 

Will glanced back at her, pausing. “Yes. After all, your ancestor, Emiliana was the reason we Grim Reapers exist to this day.”

 

“What?” the black-winged Angel exclaimed.

 

“To prevent another war between Heaven and Hell, Emiliana suggested to God and Lucifer that there could be a simpler and useful way for souls to be decided on where to go—by creating Death Gods.” the man informed. “To do so, a human soul must fill the certain requirements to be given the responsibility of reaping the Dead and have their soul resurrected for the task.” His yellow-green eyes looked at the young woman with affection. “So, we own your past life much thanks for allowing us all to get a second chance at life.”

 

She sighed heavily. “Geez, as if my past wasn't famous enough..” Will gave a soft chuckle. They all continued on then. The more closer they got to wherever Angela and Ciel were, the more the tingling grew on Amelia's skin. Also, her body and mind was starting to feel sluggish as she kept walking. Suddenly, she froze mid-step as a sharp, quick pain filled her. She grasped her chest with confusion when another pain came. The three men turned around and looked at her, finally noticing she wasn't with them.

 

“Amelia, what's wrong?” William asked.

 

“I..I don't know. It's nothing, I think.” the time traveler reassured. She went to continue walking but her legs felt weak, making her collapse on the floor. The others ran to her. Sebastian knelt down beside her and lifted her up some. Turquoise eyes were now half-lidded and body limp as if the young woman was about to fall asleep.

 

“So drain..” the young woman whispered dreamily, looking up at the demon. “I feel too sleepy to move..”

 

“Why is she like that all of a sudden?” the red-headed Death God questioned, confused.

 

“Something must be happening to that boy's soul. Remember, the two are connected.” Will stated, The Angel's eyes closed then and she became very still, corpse-like.

 

The demon tried to wake her again. “Amelia..Amelia!”

 

“It's no use. She'll remain this way until that Angela is done tampering with his soul, meaning we should hurry.” The dark-haired Death God bent down and picked her up before placing the unconscious woman on his back, taking her away from the Devil. He held back his urge to take her back, reminding himself that was not allow anymore. The end of the hall the men were currently in was close; the dark purple doors clearly visible. Rushing down the hall, they finally made it and burst into the room. There sitting across from the lot was Angela with Ciel laying beside her; his head resting on her lap. His chest was glowing brightly as strips of his Cinematic Record floated in the air.

 

“Young master!” Sebastian called.

 

“His past is being rewritten. He's being purified, made clean and white as snow.” Angela told, her long, slender fingers stroking his hair and face lovingly. “Then Ciel will be perfect for me to keep..”

 

“Purified? Perfect for you?”

 

“No one wants to harbor hatred. That holds true for him as well.” she stated, “But me, I have reasons to hold my hate still but that will end very soon. Oh, thank you for bring Amelia, by that way. Once he is done, I will be able to kill her finally.” The demon frowned before ran forward.

 

“How rash.” He paused as Will spoke. “If you forcibly stop her now, the boy's past won't be properly contained in him and he will become less than human.”

 

“Yes, he will become white as snow.” the white-winged Angel uttered again while the Earl's body lifted into the air.

 

“Purified..my—” the butler paused, glancing back at the sleeping young woman. “No, _our_ young master..?”

 

* * *

 

“Mother..Father..” Ciel whispered, walking towards them dazedly.

 

“Come, Ciel. We bear no grudge against anyone.” the former Countess beckoned.

 

“That's right. That's the ticket, Ciel.” the previous Earl called, stretching his hand to his son. “You mustn't be led astray by foolish negative emotions. Cast off all hatred.. _Hatred is uncleanness_.” The young master paused at his last statement. The words triggered something inside him to clear the fog in his head a bit.

 

“What is it, Ciel?”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“N-N-No..”

 

“Ciel?” his mother said.

 

“I don't..want..” he stammered, shutting his eyes tight.

 

“What do you mean, Ciel?” she questioned with concern. He struggled to form the words as something was trying to hold him back still. Thinking he was going to fail and give in, soft hands were placed into each of his. He looked at both sides to see Amelia on his left and Emiliana on his right. His eye looked to his parent who just stared at him with concern..as if they couldn't see the women.

 

“Hehe, we finally found you, Ciel!” they giggled with a warm smile, “Now, with us here, nothing can hold you back. Try it, Bocchan. Tell them how you truly feel.”

 

He listened, opening his mouth again. “Even if you..never bore a grudge..That has nothing to do with my hatred!”

 

Vincent frowned. “Ciel, how could you say that?”

 

Rachael moved towards and his arms. “I thought you loved us!” The identical Angels hissed, pulling him away from her and moving closer to his body protectively.

 

“I do love you, Mother.” the young Earl told, trembling. “That's why it was so painful. It hurt! Hatred was all I had left.”

 

“I'm asking you to let that go and—” his father said.

 

“No!” the young man shouted.

 

“Ciel..”

 

“If I let go of hatred, the self I've been since that day wouldn't exist. That's not who I am!”

 

His mother stepped back. “Ciel!” She and her husband started to flicker and switch with each other like they were malfunctioning hologram. It made the memory of them being sewn together return, making him scream. The lavender-haired women held him closer, coddling him and whispering encouraging words. Ciel calmed down and they moved away but keep hold of his hands.

 

“I won't lose it.” he stated, looking at his parents determinately. “I won't lose this hatred!” They screamed in pain, vanishing in a bright white light. The young man sighed before glancing at the two women with him. They grinned, leaning down to kiss his cheeks.

 

“We love you, Bocchan.” their voices whispered before everything faded away.

 

* * *

 

As the three men just watched, waiting for something to happen, Amelia began to stir. “..Bocchan..”

 

William placed her down as the other two came over. “Amelia, you've awaken!”

 

“Huh? When the heck did I fall asleep?” the young woman queried with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

 

Grell looked back and gasped. “He's rewinding the Cinematic Record by himself!” Everyone looked up as the film went back into the young master's body to disappear before he fell. Sebastian ran forward and made it just in time to catch him.

 

“What a breakneck thing to do..” he uttered.

 

Ciel's eye opened. “Sebastian..I..”

 

“You always exceed my expectations.” the butler told, “You are truly worthy of being my soul..no, my young master.”

 

“That horror of such an unclean heart!” Angela growled angrily, “Depraved, stagnant, without light..”

 

“I have _a Light_ that burns brightly in _the Darkness_.” the Earl interrupted, glancing back at the black-winged Angel. She blushed pink with a soft smile.

 

The other Angel just tsked in disgust. “I should never have shown you mercy. I shall purify you here and now.”

 

“Then let's do this.” the demon smirked, pulling out his knives.

 

“That's right!” Amelia agreed, coming up beside him with her Phantasm Scythe in hand.

 

“Disturbances in the library fall under Grim Reaper jurisdiction.” Will stated, walking over. “We'll join them, Grell Sutcliff.”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Grell cried, pulling out his scissors. “Oh, we're a trinity! The door opens on a passionate battle!”

 

“Trinity? Um, hello? There's four of us.” the time traveler told, looking at him.

 

“I know, I just wasn't counting you.” he replied casually.

 

She stared blankly at the man. “Gosh, you're bi-polar..”

 

“Takes one to know one~!” the red-head sang, “Now, on with the battle~!”

 

“Yes, yes, coming through.” Undertaker appeared, walking by with a cart full of Cinematic Records. He stopped in front of the shelf on the left. “Let's see..Number eight..number eight..”

 

“Undertaker!” the young woman and man exclaimed with surprise.

 

He turned, waving. “Hi!”

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” the chainsaw Reaper demanded. William's Scythe then smacked him on top of his head hard.

 

“Mind your tongue!” he scolded, “This is the virtuoso who passed judgment on the famous Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to hell. He is the _legendary Grim Reaper Aeron_ *, who makes the staunchest of souls give up the ghost.”

 

“Now hold on! He doesn't look anything like the statue in the entrance hall!” Will's subordinate shouted. He then stomped over to the mortician. “How could this dreary old man be a legendary Grim Reaper—” Turning him around and lifting up his bangs, Grell's eyes grew wide before he placed his body against the older man. “Make love to me..”

 

“Ugh, off! Off!” Amelia shouted, pulling the red-headed Death God off of her mentor. “If you have forgotten, we have a menace to take care of!” Another portal appeared behind from Angela just then.

 

“As you seem so busy, I'll start my purification with that abbey.” she told, flying backwards.

 

“Running away again?” the butler questioned angrily.

 

“I shall show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity.” the woman responded before fading into the light. The Devil threw knives at her but they were deflected by closing portal. Once it vanished completely, the room changed colors. Everything white was now a pale brown..

 

“An Angelic Seal..” William tsked.

 

* * *

 

A song of mourning was being sung as the members of the cult cried over the deceased leader. His body laid now in the coffin that had been brought earlier that day which was very ironic. Many of them were questioning what to do now that the man was gone. They had no other place to go to..And then a voice spoke out as if to answer their prayers.

 

“You don't have to feel sad. Because the time has come for the coffins to serve their purpose.” The center window glowed as Angela came through as if she was sent from Heaven. The members were in awe by her.

 

“Yield everything to me. And give me your thoroughly sullied Doomsday Books that will never record the future!” she commanded, stretching her arms out wide. “All you who have gathered here are impure souls. Souls who lean on honeyed words, who lean on God, who have given up writing the future with their own hands.” Pain appeared inside the members as if she was clutching their souls with her hands and trying to rip them out. And the more she talked, the pain grew worse.

 

“Snuff out the unfruitful. Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unclean!”

 

* * *

 

“It won't open!” Grell said as he struggled to open the door.

 

“Good grief. It would seem we're trapped.” his superior sighed.

 

“I wish I knew how to break this but I'm still a rookie with the Angelic Powers.” Amelia said sadly, “..Sorry, guys.”

 

“No one is blaming you, Amelia.” Ciel told her, placing her hand in his. She smiled appreciatively at him. A rattling came from behind them. Looking back, one of the Record books was it's normal color and shaking before flying off of the shelf to the ground. There, it fluttered open to flip to the current page where words were writing themselves. The dark-haired Death God picked it up, observing the new content.

 

“This is..” He paused, reading more. “The Cinematic Record of someone in that abbey.”

 

“The abbey?” his subordinate repeated.

 

“I see. _'An Angel of massacre descends on the abbey on the outskirts of Preston.'_ ”

 

“An Angel of massacre?” the Earl said with surprise.

 

“What a fitting title for the psycho.” the time traveler commented bitterly. Undertaker strolled over and took the book from Will.

 

“Ah, yes, I see.” he hummed.

 

The young master grabbed his sleeve, getting his attention. “Stop her.”

 

“Dear me, an act of charity?” Sebastian smirked, “Didn't you intend to eradicate that abbey in any case.”

 

“I don't want her to have her way. That's all.” the young man stated.

 

“But what are we meant to do about it? We're struck here.” the red-headed Death God reminded.

 

“No, we have an option.” William responded, “The ultimate Reaper tool which only the managerial class of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association can use. We call it..the Death Bookmark.”

 

“Bookmark?” the young woman said, raising a brow.

 

Her mentor chuckled, pulling one out of his pocket. “A pink placeholder.” The pink and black bookmark was place in between the two current pages. “If we use this to halt the story, we can take a red pen to it. This woman's name is Matilda Simmons. _'She is purified in the abbey by the Angel Angela_ —'”

 

“The sentence breaks off there.” Ciel noted.

 

A matching pen was pulled out then by the retired Grim Reaper to write. “So I put, '—But just then, Sebastian Michaelis appears.'” The butler suddenly vanished.

 

“Sebastian darling!” exclaimed Grell.

 

“That's a handy tool.” the young master stated.

 

“Yes, though limited.” Undertaker told with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

The members cringed and squirmed in pain before the white-winged Angel. She smiled in glee as she thought no one would stop her now..until a peculiar scent crossed her. Her purple eyes looked to the nun that she had manipulated to meet Sebastian and the others.

 

“She smells like a demon..”

 

“Yes. You see, she's been marked already.” The Devil appeared by the girl, smirking.

 

“What a pious demon you are,” Angela said, “To wish to die at an Angel's hands..but I shouldn't be surprise. You were like that _back then_ too..Sebastian Michaelis or should I call you—”

 

“I have long ago abandoned that name, _Angelina_. Sebastian Michaelis is what my master chose for me.” he cut off sharply before jumping at her. She flew up into the air to dodge his kick. He countered, throwing his knives. The woman flew faster in the air, the knives missing inches away from her, and turned around to land across from the demon.

 

“Do you think a demon can compete with an immaculate-winged Angel?” she questioned in a smug tone, “Wingless demons are chained to earth..for eternity.”

 

“Oh, is that so? In that case, may you be chained to the Heavens.” the butler jested, standing up. She glared at him. Just then, something pierced her back. She turned to see Amelia, holding several of her feathers.

 

“And just because your wings are white, doesn't mean you're clean.” the young woman smirked.

 

“How dare you pierce me with your impure feathers!” Angela screamed, rushing towards her.

 

“Will, now!” the time traveler shouted, ducking down. His hedge clipper Scythe shot out from the dark behind her and grasped the other Angel by her neck. It extended until pinning her to the wall above the windows.

 

“Grell Sutcliff!” he called, walking out of the dark. His subordinate appeared and he tossed him one of his spare Scythes.

 

“A brand-new Death Scythe!” the red-headed Death God cheered. He extended the weapon which pierced the insane Angel in the hand, pinning her further to the wall. “Yes!”

 

“Wash it and return it when we're done here.” the man next to him instructed.

 

The chainsaw Reaper sighed heavily. “You're so mean..”

 

“Nice job, you two! That had worked out better than I thought, heh.” Amelia praised as she walked over to stand between them.

 

“This is an entertaining little diversion.” Sebastian noted, strolling up next to her. “Let's treat ourselves to a game of darts, shall we?” She nodded with a grin. Simultaneously, they flicked their hands out and struck the bleeding Angel in her arm and stomach.

 

“Hmm, we missed.” the black-winged Angel pouted.

 

“Where shall we hit her next?” the Devil asked, retrieving more knives from his coat.

 

“I want to play too!” Grell said with glee.

 

“You have perverse tastes.” William told him. Angela glared viciously down at them. Her mouth opened and loud guttural yell came out; her body glowing with a silver aura. The church started to shake violently. The support beams were cracking and pieces of the roof started to crumble. The young woman gasped suddenly with realization.

 

“Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unnecessary.” the glowing Angel whispered in a strange voice.

 

The young woman gasped suddenly with realization. “I read about this in my Angelic textbooks. She's using a Destruction spell!”

 

“What? Does she mean to destroy herself along with us?” Sebastian queried.

 

“I guess she's become desperate enough now.” she replied with a grimace.

 

“Uh, guys! The ceiling is falling!” the red-headed Death God informed, panicked. Amelia turned around to look at the cult members who just stood their because of their fear.

 

“Unless you lot want to become a bunch of human pancakes, I suggest you move your asses right now!” That snapped them out of their fear-induced stupors. They hurried out of the place as some of the support beams and large piece of the roof fell.

 

“We'll retreat as well, Grell Sutcliff.” Will told. Grell acted on his words, abandoning the Scythe and running like a bat out of Hell. He followed behind at a more leisurely pace. “Well, really! Never mind overtime pay, I'd like to request a day off.” The butler started to walk away as well but paused to look back. The time traveler stayed where she stood, staring angrily at the dead-looking Angel.

 

“I know you're not dead, bitch. It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who has been messing with my head!” The Phantasm Scythe formed in her hand before shot forward, floating in front of the woman. She then pressed the long blade against the other's neck. “Answer me! Tell me why you're targeting me and my friends!” Amelia was pulled away suddenly as a large chunk of the roof fell where she had been. She looked up to see it was the demon who grabbed her and was now hurrying out of the building with her.

 

“No! She's not dead yet! I need answers!” she shouted, thrashing in his strong hold. Crimson eyes glanced down at her so angrily that she froze.

 

“The answers will come to you at another time and place! Now stop acting like a stubborn child!” he exclaimed. Turquoise eyes widen with shock before glancing down with shame. Sebastian ran out of the collapsing church. As they did so, a smile slowly crept onto Angela's face.

 

“Because..you all thoroughly sullied..through and through.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was finally peaking over the horizon. Ciel, Amelia, and Sebastian stood in front of the destruction of the entire abbey. The cult members did not survive..William and Grell had been long gone once the souls were collected. The dark-haired Death God had told the others that they would be at Undertaker's to discuss the incident later.

 

“ _Is it over?”_ the Earl thought, _“The one who plunged me into bottomless darkness..I don't even know why she did it.”_ He turned around to face his servant.

 

“A promise is a promise. Take it.” he told him. The time traveler's wings pressed closer to her back at his words as she stood quietly near the demon. Silent, he walked towards the young man and stopped a couple of steps away. Crimson eyes just stared, watching as his master closed his'. His white-gloved hands reached out, only to fixing his ribbon. Ciel looked at him with surprise before grabbing hold of his coat.

 

“Why, Sebastian? Why aren't you taking my soul? She must be dead or..” The butler just smiled down at him. The young master let go quickly, jumping back. “Do you mean there's someone else..?”

 

Sebastian knelt, placing a hand over his heart. “I'll be serving you a while longer, young master.”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, after return to the manor to check on things and change, the trio went to Undertaker's home to meet with Will. After discussing the event, the hedge clipper Reaper turned to the mortician.

 

“By the way, why were you in the library? I thought you'd retired from active service.”

 

“Well, you see, he reminded me of something.” he stated, gesturing at Grell briefly as he took the tea the other offered. “There were some Cinematic Records I'd neglected to return.”

 

“Oh, please.” Ciel uttered.

 

“Come to think of it, two of the books I had checked out Earl and Countess Phantomhive.” the former Grim Reaper added, “Their true Cinematic Records, with no alterations by Angels..Do you want to know what they said?”

 

“No, I don't.” the Earl answered firmly.

 

“Wow, that's a shocker..” Amelia said, chuckling lightly when he glared at her a bit. The young man stood, placing his hat back on.

 

“Let's be off, Sebastian and Amelia.”

 

“Certainly.” the demon replied.

 

“Bye, Will. Bye, Aeron~!” the time traveler said, hugging the two men briefly. “Still can't believe you didn't tell me that was you're real name.”

 

“I like the name Undertaker better, my dear.” her mentor laughed, waving bye as she left with her companions.

 

“Are you sure that was wise, my lord?” the butler inquired as they walked to the carriage. “If you read the books, you would know who to take revenge on.”

 

“It's fine.” he told.

 

A smirk formed on the Devil's lips. “Feeling sentimental?”

 

“That's not it. It's only..” The young master paused, thinking quickly. _“The thought of being touched by that again..”_

 

“Bocchan?” called the young woman.

 

“It's not my custom to repeatedly disgrace the dead.” he finished.

 


	46. Candy is like a Drug..and so is your Love

 

The night was thick with fog. Gas lamps from inside homes and outside on the street could be seen through the murky air. The atmosphere was giving off a haunting appearance to old London town. Not many people were out that night but one is would soon be a shocking difference from others they had witness. In a small row boat, an old, graying man and a young boy that was no more than nine years of age moved along the Thames. Old toys and other junk took most of the space in the boat, leaving just enough room for them to sit.

 

“Can you believe it?” the man asked while rowing along, “They say there was a time long ago when people could bathe in this river. Though now it might as well be rubbish heap since all the filth of London gets poured into it.” The boy turned to look at him but something else caught his eye.

 

“Mr. Havock, look!” He complied, seeing the shadow of a large ship. From the size and design of it, he right away knew what it was for he had seen it many times in the harbor.

 

“Oh, that's the Cutty Sark. They say she was built to carry new tea from China for the nobility.”

 

“Is she faster than a steamship?”

 

“According to the sailors, as long as there's a wind, she's faster than anything.” Mr. Havock told.

 

“The Cutty Sark..” his younger companion said in awe.

 

“It's the name of that witch.” He glanced at the bow with a statue of am Asian woman. “If you stare at her too long, she'll have you by the tail.”

 

“Could she take me to a faraway country?” the boy wondered.

 

“Who knows, Thomas? I hear that canal in Egypt put her out of the tea races. The age of the old ships is passing. A new age is beginning.” The fog started to clear some, revealing the crescent moon. Thomas turned to look at the newly revealed moon, only to see a beautiful young Asian woman flying through the air.

 

“Cutty Sark..?” he whispered. His attention is brought away from her when something heavy became caught on the hook at the end of his stick. Pulling it to the surface, the body of a man floated up. He screamed, falling back on the heap in fright.

 

“What's wrong?” Havock questioned before looking over and seeing the dead man himself.

 

* * *

 

“A man's body washed up at Regent's Canal Dock early this morning.” Ash informed the butler and his master. He and the younger man were conversing in the sitting room at the manor, drinking that Tanaka's tea and eating thick chocolate pudding. “His name was John Stanley. He was in the merchant ship business.”

 

“And?” the Earl questioned, glancing over the man's file.

 

“He was operating in the underworld on secret orders from Her Majesty. Just like you, Lord Phantomhive.” the royal guard added. Ciel looked over at him as he brought out a letter from his coat. “Her Majesty bids me tell you, _'I'd like you to find something he carried on his person and destroy it.'_ ”

 

“Not find the killer?”

 

“Correct. The Queen desires you dispose of his belongings. That is all.”

 

The young master finally took the letter from him. “And? What is this object?”

 

The white-haired man chuckled, smiling. “That's a secret.”

 

“Then there's no way for me to find it..” He stopped speaking when a loud clink came from the man beside him as he cut a piece of the pudding with his knife.

 

“It's something her Majesty hesitates to discuss even with you, the loyal dog she trusts above all others.” Ash told, picking up the piece of pudding with his fork. “Make sure curiosity doesn't drive you to examine its contents.” He smiled again before eating the sweet treat and standing.

 

“Well, that is all I have to report to you, Lord Phantomhive. Good day.” Bowing slightly, he left the room. The royal guard walked down the hall to the entrance, only to come upon the time traveler. She was walking the opposite way. The young woman was barefoot and dressed in a fuchsia tank top and black cotton short shorts. Her slender legs had no stockings covering them, showing smooth pale skin. Lavender hair was unkempt, still in a messy bun she had put it in before sleeping. Sea-colored eyes were down, reading the words from a book of _Shakespeare's Sonnets_. And her pale lips were moving as she read aloud.

 

“ _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; coral is far more red than her lips' red; if snow be white, why then her breasts are dun, if hairs be wires; black wires grow on her head._ ”

 

A smirk formed on Ash's lips as he moved into her way, suddenly getting an idea. The Angel collided with him, giving a startled yelp. The sound only made his smirk grow more. His gloved hands grabbed her arms and he proceeded to move her until her back was pressed against the wall. As he did so, he continued the sonnet.

 

“ _I have seen roses damasked, red and white, but no such roses see I in her cheeks; and in some perfumes is there more delight than in breath that from my mistress reeks._ ”

 

Amelia stood still with wide eyes, staring into hooded amethyst ones. She flinched when feeling his hand caress her right cheek. At the gentle touch of his brushing thumb, a shaky sigh left her lips and her eyes began sliding half-close. She didn't understand why her body was reacting this way to him. Mentally, the time traveler blamed it on the lack of attention she was receiving from Sebastian now.

 

“ _I love to hear her speak, yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; my mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground._ ”

 

The white-haired man leaned in close to her face, his lips lightly touching hers. It sent tingles down her spine that felt so familiar to her. A red blush heated her neck and face. Her hands gripped the open book of sonnets tightly and pressed it into her chest nervously. She listened intently as he said the last line.

 

“ _And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare._ ”

 

And with that, the royal guard moved back and continued on his away towards the entrance. Amelia stood there, blinking like a deer in headlights at his retreating back. Her mouth slowly opened and shouted,

 

“What the fuck was that?” Before she stomped off the other way, grumbling with annoyance. Ash couldn't help but laugh.

 

“She's still adorable as ever when she's angered and aroused.”

 

* * *

 

“It seems no one from this area recognizes him.” an officer informed. It was morning now and right away, a crowd had formed and were kept back by several officers.

 

“I see.” Fred Abberline said, observing the body under the tan tarp.

 

“It must have been a robbery.” Arthur Randall predicted, “I imagine he was murdered elsewhere and his body dumped.”

 

“The victim was killed with one well-placed blow.” the Inspector stated, “That's rather neat work for a common thief..”

 

“Then it was probably Mafia infighting. The Italians or the Chinese..” his superior noted, “The word is that there's a queer new drug on the market, after all.”

 

Abberline stood. “In any case, we'll have to begin by identifying him.”

 

“That won't be necessary.” The Yard members looked over to discover Ciel with Sebastian and Amelia tagging along as usual. “His name is John Stanley. Here are his particulars.”

 

The butler walked over to the Commissioner and handed him an envelope. “For you.”

 

Randall snatched it from him and peered at contents inside. “Just what are you playing at?”

 

“It's our civic duty to provide information to the police.” the Earl replied casually, “Isn't that what you always say?”

 

“Spare me the playacting.” the older man told, “What are you after? Just say it.”

 

“All right, Sir Arthur, I shall. I want you to show me this man's belongings.”

 

“Actually, he didn't have anything on him.” Fred responded, “There wasn't even any proof of identity.”

 

“Hmm, then this man wasn't meant to be found..” the time traveler commented, glancing into the crowd. Her turquoise eyes met with the boy who found the body. He gasped and hurried off, disappearing.

 

“In that case, I'm happy I could be service, Inspector Abberline.” the young master said, turning away. “Let's go, you two.” They obeyed, following his back to the carriage.

 

“That brat..Why would Her Majesty keep trusting a child like that?” the commissioner glared at their retreating backs.

 

“The _Queen's Watchdog_..” the Inspector uttered softly, watching the three go.

 

* * *

 

“What's the matter, my lord?” Sebastian asked the young man across from him. “You seem even more cynical than usual.”

 

“Who could look pleasant at a time like this?” Ciel remarked.

 

“You are too modest, my lord.” the demon said, “Your face looks quite pleasant to me.”

 

“I'm simply at a bit of a loss. We don't have enough information.” the Earl stated, “The first thing we need is a better view of the situation.”

 

“Meaning..?”

 

“We need to know why Stanley was killed. Was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time or..”

 

“Was he killed because of his mission?” his butler finished, “Then how shall we go about searching for witnesses, my lord?”

 

“Leave it to the Yard. The best person to ask about Rome is a Roman. The murder happened in his territory.” the young master replied before glancing over at the young woman beside him. “And you have been very quiet and moody since we left the manor. Is it that time of the month again?” Right then, he was met with a hard punch to the arm, making him cry out. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“No, for your information, it is not.” she responded harshly.

 

“Then what the hell is the matter with you, woman?” Ciel questioned angrily, rubbing his sore arm.

 

“I'll tell you this— _I'm suddenly starting to hate Shakespearean sonnets._ ” the time traveler huffed, hinting at her encounter with Ash. But what she was really angry about, was that she wondered why he had affected her so. Normally, Amelia would have kicked him in his private parts at that little stunt and told him to 'Fuck off.' But no, that didn't happen. Instead, she had swoon like a lovestruck girl, begging for her crush to touch in more intimate ways. A soft growl left her lips upon remembering her actions. The Angel's mind had been screaming at her to hit him but her body..no, _her soul_ had acted on its own accord..like it was familiar to his touch..

 

“ _I don't understand why it did,”_ she thought bitterly, _“But already, I don't like it one bit.”_

 

* * *

 

“For you, I'd do anything to help, but I'm afraid I've never seen that man.” the old woman told Abberline as she wiped down the bar top. “Now, never mind that. How are you and Maria getting along?”

 

“Well, ma'am, the truth is..” Fred leaned over and whispered something in her ear. What he told her made the woman gasp with joy and hug him tightly/

 

“Goodness me! Congratulations, my boy!” she cried before smirking, “So, you've been doing a bit of slap-and-tickle, eh?” The man blushed with embarrassment at that. Then a concern frown replaced the old woman's smile. “But won't there be a scandal? You are a police inspector, after all..You'd best get married right away.”

 

“I've already proposed, Ms. Luida.” the Inspector told.

 

“What did she say?” He blushed again and smiled softly; the woman understood right away. “Wonderful! I'm so happy for you. You'll finally have a family, after all those years as an orphan!”

 

“And that's why I want to make London safer. I want it to be a city where children can safely be children.”

 

“All right, my boy.” Ms. Luida smiled, wiping away her tears. “If anything happens, I'll be sure to let you know.”

 

He smiled and walked to the door. “I'm counting on you, ma'am.” But little did they know, that right under their nose, the main evidence was being exchanged..

 

* * *

 

The Phantomhive trio had finally arrived to Lau's home. They decided this time to go through the front door and not downstairs where the opium den was being run. The Asian's butler opened the door and upon seeing them, lead them to the sitting room first and then went to fetch said person. They waited for a little while before Lau showed up with Ran-Mao as always.

 

“Lord Earl, it has been awhile.” he greeted, sitting down across from him. Right away, Ciel explained what was going on, knowing well that the opium den leader would question what he was talking about if he started with questions.

 

“Well, nowadays all the gang fights in this area have been over drugs.” Lau stated once he finished, “Recently, someone's been spreading a new product around. Frankly, it's an inconvenience for me, too.”

 

“A new product?” the young master repeated, questioningly.

 

“Yes. Everyone says it's cheaper, lighter, and more effective than opium. It's known as _Lady Blanc_.”

 

“ _Lady Blanc_? A white woman..?” The young man and woman glanced at each other.

 

“ _Did a certain crazy Angel pop into your head just now?”_ Amelia asked. He nodded. _“Hmph. Me too..”_

 

“Is something wrong?” the Chinese man inquired.

 

“No..” Ciel replied.

 

“What was the name of the man they found at Regent's Canal Dock again?”

Sebastian stepped over, handing him a picture of the deceased man. “John Stanley, though that's most likely an alias.”

 

Lau looked over the photo. “Hmm..he doesn't look familiar. I believe I'd recognize just about any drug dealer around, but..” He placed the picture in front of the young woman beside him. “What about you, Ran-Mao?” She shook her head no. “There you have it.” The photo was given back to the butler/

 

“I'm looking for something this man is supposed to have had.” the Earl informed.

 

“Something?”

 

“Yes, It's possible he was killed for it. Therefore, there's something I'd like you to do.”

 

“What, my lord?” the Asian queried.

 

“I want you to spread a rumor that I got something valuable from the dead man at the dock.” the young man ordered him.

 

“Nothing simpler. But might I ask why?” Lau said with curiosity.

 

“If that rumor spreads, the person who killed him and stole this object,” the young master explained, “Should fear it wasn't the genuine article and come after me.”

 

Lau smiled. “I see, you mean to use yourself as bait.”

 

“It wouldn't be the first time he's done such a thing, Lau-san.” the time traveler noted with a smirk.

 

“Yes, well they don't call him the Queen's loyal watchdog for nothing.” The Chinese man leaned forward then. “Say, my lord, I've been wanting to ask you..How can you be so loyal to her? She just asks you for the unreasonable.”

 

“You wouldn't understand.” he answered, glancing to the side. “You left your country to travel the world, never putting down roots.”

 

“You've got me there.” the Asian said, leaning back again. Seeing that they were done there, the trio left, thanking the man for his cooperation. Lau stood once they were gone and walked to the window, watching as they hurried on in their carriage back to the manor.

 

“Now then, Cáo, will you do me a favor?” he asked his butler, “Tell everyone that he got a _certain document_ from the dead man.”

 

“A document?”

 

“Lord Earl, this may turn out to be the greatest of all the games we've been involved in.” Lau uttered with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Thomas watched Abberline around the corner of the alleyway. The man was standing there looking at something in the window of the pawn store. The young boy glanced away, debating on whether or not to approach him. His light blue eyes looked back to see the Inspector was leaving. Finally deciding that he needed to tell the truth, Thomas hurried after him, only to be cut off by a man dressed in white.

 

“Hello there, my good boy.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Mr. Havock told me you were collecting rubbish at Regent's Canal Dock this morning.” the man told with a smile, leaning down closer to the boy.

 

“Y-Yes..” Thomas replied nervously.

 

“Then would you mind telling me about this _witch_ you saw..” he asked, “..Cutty Sark?”

 

* * *

 

“ _A white woman_..” Ciel's deep blue eye moved up towards the butler pouring him tea. “Sebastian, do you think that woman is involved in this case too?”

 

“You're like a lost puppy right now, aren't you?” he asked in a teasing manner, “I am merely one hell of a good pawn. Isn't it rather absurd for a player to ask a pawn his opinion?”

 

“I'm still here. Which means that my wish hasn't been fulfilled.” the young man stated.

 

“Quite right, my lord.” the demon said.

 

“And as a man of the Phantomhive line, I will play the watchdog again on her orders.” the Earl added, “Like so many of my ancestors before me. Yes, it's just how it's always been. Nothing is different. And yet..”

 

“..You know, you sound impatient..like you want to have your soul taken away already..” Amelia suddenly spoke; her tone soft. She was laying down beside him with her head on his lap.

 

“No, I'm impatient to find out who truly murdered my family.” he corrected. Her eyes opened as her hand reached up and stroked her friend's face gently.

 

“..Is it selfish of me..to not want you to find out?” the young woman asked, “I don't want to lose my dear friend just yet.” He stared at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

“ _You will not lose me, Amelia..My soul may be taken from me but you will always have my heart.”_ the young man's voice whispered in her mind. The butler had turned his face away from them to look towards the door. Right then, loud scream came from just outside of it. They hurried over to see what was going on. Upon opening the door, Mey-Rin could be seen on the floor with Pluto on top of her, sniffing her body. Hemingway was beside them, barking loudly. Baldroy was trying to pull him off of her while Finny jumped around in a panic. Snake stood behind Tanaka, watching nervously.

 

“B-Bad dog, no!” she cried, blushing madly.

 

“Get off her, you stupid mutt!”

 

“You mustn't do that, Plu-Plu!” Finny scolded.

 

“I told you to get off her!”

 

“Amelia, do something about that stupid dog.” Ciel ordered with annoyance.

 

“Uh, right! Pluto, come!” she commanded, pulling out Inukko treats. He looked up and smiled stupidly before rushing over to her with Hemingway. She lead them inside the room before closing the door, leaving the dogs inside.

 

“What was that all about?” the young master wondered.

 

“Maybe he's rutting?” the chef suggested to them.

 

“R-Rutting?” the maid stuttered, standing up.

 

“Pluto isn't _'rutting'_.” the time traveler sighed, shaking her head. “He seemed interested with something you have in your pockets, Mey-Rin.”

 

The other woman turned around to look at her. “M-My pockets?” Her hand reached inside one of them, pulling out some candy in pink Funtom wrappers. Baldo walked over, seeing what they were.

 

“Hey, that's one of Funtom's sweets.”

 

“Someone gave it to me, yes. It's the rage all over London!” she stated, smiling. “I hear it's sold out almost everywhere, yes!”

 

“But when we said we'd never heard of it,” the gardener chimed in, pulling some out as well. “A nice lady gave us some so we could try it! She said even adults fancied it. Amazing, isn't it? It's supposed to make you feel all wonderful!”

 

“She says it's addictive, yes!” The trio glanced at each other, questioningly.

 

“Huh, let me have a look.”

 

“Wait!” Tanaka shouted, taking the candy and opening one. He then looked over at the young man. “My lord, this sweet was not produced by our company.”

 

“What?”

 

“This wrapper is genuine,” the old man stated, showing the white little clump. “But our quality control is not lax as to permit a shipment of something so unshapely.” The demon picked it up and sniffed it.

 

“This is a narcotic.” he informed, glancing at his master. “I believe it's a form of morphine, derived from the opium poppy and then even further refined. Presumably it's the new drug Mr. Lau spoke of.”

 

“Lady Blanc..” the young master uttered, earning a nod from the Devil.

 

* * *

 

“A visitor? For me?” Randall questioned the officer in front of him before walking into his office. Said visitor was sitting at his desk with the back of the chair facing him.

 

“Hey, you! What right do you have to sit there?” he exclaimed angrily, striding over to the desk and slamming his hands down on the surface. “That's my seat! The chair of the Commissioner of Scotland Yard!”

 

The visitor chuckled. “It's quite comfortable, isn't it..” he said, turning around to reveal himself as Ash Landers. “..Sir Arthur?”

 

He gasped, taking an involuntary step back. “Y-You're..!”

 

“I bring a message from Her Majesty, Sir Arthur Randall. There is a rumor that Ciel Phantomhive has a document from the murdered man's belongings.” Ash informed, “Only the criminal would know that what Her Majesty seeks is a document. Therefore, please arrest Lord Phantomhive and Lau. There's no need to worry. We'll construct a suitable pretext.”

 

“A-And what shall I do after I arrest him?” the Commissioner inquired. The royal guard smirked, chuckling again.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen already. Ran-Mao stood by the window while Lau sat, reading the documents from John Stanley. Down below on the street, a large group of officers had gathered.

 

“I say, Ran-Mao..” he called, getting her attention. “Which do you think is worse—never waking from your dreams or never being able to dream?” The documents were placed on the table beside him. “Still, all things that seem eternal, whether dreams or realities, one day end, don't they?”

 

She turned. “ _Shí dà gē._ ” The Asian blew out the candle. Soon, loud footsteps were heard throughout the quiet home before the door to the sitting room was kicked open; the police storming in.

 

“Surrender yourselves quietly!” The young woman charged forward with her ornamental clubs, taking them out one by one..

 

* * *

 

Sebastian snapped the reigns, keeping horses from slowing down. The carriage rushed down the quiet streets of the back docks. Ciel and Amelia were inside, sitting together. They were heading to the sweet factory near the docks to investigate for clues.

 

“ _Damn and blast! Why have our products become drugs?”_ the Earl thought, _“And those secret orders from Her Majesty..How is this connected to the dead man at the docks? We're missing a vital piece of the puzzle!”_

 

Outside, Abberline appeared suddenly and jumped in front of the carriage's way. “Halt!” The butler pulled on the reigns to try and stop the horses. But since they were going so fast, they didn't stop right away. He finally decided to release the emergency break and the wheels came screeching to a stop, jerking the carriage to the side and missing the Inspector.

 

The demon looked over at the man. “You're a reckless man. You do realize that if I were anyone else, you would be dead?”

 

“I did this _because_ of who you are, Sebastian.” Fred told with a determined expression. Right then, officers came out from the shadows and surrounded the carriage. The door opened and the Earl and time traveler stuck their heads out.

 

“What's all this, Sebastian?” his master inquired.

 

“Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, I am detaining you for suspected violation of the Pharmacy Act!” Abberline stated. The butler hopped down from the rider seat and went to open the door completely from the two.

 

“My, my. You, detain me? The Earl Phantomhive?” he said with amusement, stepping onto the stone road with the young woman right beside him. “You, a mere untitled police inspector?”

 

“That's right, Ciel. You're suspected of conspiring with that Chinese fellow, Lau, to sell a new form of narcotic.” the Inspector stated.

 

“With Lau? As if! It's true that man has helped us out before but we're not in _that_ kind of business with him.” the Angel scoffed at his accusation, crossing her arms. “Also, I believe we've been set up by the creep.”

 

“As she said, he is nothing more than a pawn to me.” Ciel smirked, “And Randall knew full well that he was running an opium den. If that's a problem, you can just arrest him. Lau knows he operates his opium business at his own risk.”

 

“There's a Funtom warehouse in the Docklands, am I right?” Fred questioned once he finished.

 

“Yes.”

 

“A large store of opium was just discovered there.” Ciel and Amelia's eyes widen at the news. “Far too great an amount of it for you to claim recreational use, sitting there with Funtom's sweet wrappers.”

 

“And Lau?”

 

“He fled.” the man answered, “The police team who went to arrest him suffered a good many casualties. That's as good as an admission of guilt.”

 

“Then what I just mention was true! Lau's the only one you need to go after,” the time traveler huffed, irritated. “Instead of wasting your time harassing us, Abberline!”

 

The Devil glanced at his lord. “What shall we do, young master?”

 

“ _Should I let them take me in, or..?”_ the Earl thought before saying, “Amelia. Sebastian, I order you to—”

 

“Shut your mouth, brat!” They all looked to see Randall had finally joined the party. He walked up with his pistol aiming at the Earl. “Abberline, I told you to separate him from the butler and smart-mouthed woman straight away.”

 

“Randall..” the young man said, narrowing his eye at him. “I trust you understand what it means to point a gun at me.”

 

“If you want to resist, by all means, do.” he told, “But that will be the end of the sullied Phantomhive crest.” At his threat, the young woman stepped in front of her friend to shield him, glaring daggers at the older man.

 

The young master stared at him over her shoulder. “What?”

 

“I've just received a direct order from Her Majesty, the Queen. So, in the name of the Queen, I hereby suspend all the Earl Phantomhive's authority until these suspicions are laid to rest!”

 

“If you defy me, you shall be stripped of your noble title on the charge of high treason.” the Commissioner added, “Furthermore, Lau—the British Branch Manager of Kon Ron—who is deeply involved in opium smuggling, shall pay for his crimes with his death. Ciel Phantomhive, will you agree to confess to Lau's whereabouts or to the whereabouts of the Queen's letter?”

 

“I'm afraid not.” Ciel responded harshly while thinking, _“A letter? So that's the missing piece!”_

 

“Hmph. I should very much like to push you on that, but unfortunately Her Majesty forbids it.” Randall said. His brown eyes moved away from him to the demon. “I suppose I'll ask your butler instead.” With that, the three were arrested and transported to the prison. Once arriving, they all were then lead away from each other—Amelia and Ciel headed the same way and Sebastian towards the opposite

 

“ _Offer no resistance. When the time is right, I will call for you both.”_ the Earl thought to them quickly, _“And then we will teach them what becomes of those who humiliate me. Have you got that, Sebastian and Amelia?”_

 

“ _Yes, my lord.”_ they replied. As the Angel and Devil passed each other, her turquoise eyes looked up into his crimson ones with worry.

 

“ _Do not worry about me. Save your concern for young master.”_ he told briefly.

 

A frown graced her features. _“Sorry. You know..I can't help it because—”_ she apologized.

 

A smirk formed on his lips. _“Yes, it is a terrible habit of yours.”_ Sebastian interrupted while adding quietly to himself. _“It's one of the qualities I love about you..”_ Amelia turned her head around to stare at his retreating back, thinking to herself.

 

“ _No, because I love you, you idiot..”_

 


	47. Betrayed Trust

 

_You don't want me, no_

_You don't need me.._

_Like I want you, oh_

_Like I need you.._

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life.._

~ You, The Pretty Reckless

 

* * *

 

The dungeon was dark except for the few lit torches in the corners of the damp cellar. It smelled of spoiled blood and decay..something Sebastian was accustom to. The hanging human-size cages and torture devices displayed didn't bring him fear as it would for a mortal. The things he had seen in Hell he found more frightening than those. His arms were raised above him and shackled to stay that way with chains nailed into the wall. It was a bit unpleasant but he would get by until his master called for him. Allowing this was just a way to pass time before then. The butler wasn't the only one in the room—Randall and a hideous-looking torturer stood before him. The gray-skinned bald man stepped towards him before reaching up and ripping the front of his shirt, exposing some of the demon's well-formed torso.

 

“Oh, he's lovely!” the man gushed in hoarse voice.

 

“If you're going to confess, you'd been do it soon, Sebastian.” Arthur told as he stood in the back, looking stoic.

 

The Devil laughed once. “Very well then, I confess—I was responsible for the outbreak of the Black Death in Europe.”

 

The Commissioner blinked. “What?”

 

“As I recall, it was during the reign of Edward III.” he smirked.

 

“Don't try to make fools of us!” the older man shouted in anger. “That was a full five hundred years ago!” His eyes fell on the torturer. “Give him as much pain as you like!”

 

“Yes, sir. Oh, good. If you'd confessed, I would've missed out on my fun!” The torturer started to place several torturing weapons on the floor in front of the butler. Once done, he strolled back up towards him. “Oh, those eyes! Should I pierce them or cut them out? Or I could burn them! No, no, I'll save the best part for last.” As he mentioned the demon's eyes, Sebastian's thoughts suddenly strayed to a memory..

 

“ _Sebby, have I told you before that you have mesmerizing eyes?” Amelia questioned from her perch on the window seat of her bedroom. He paused from changing the bed sheets to glancing at her with said orbs._

 

“ _No..this would be the first time, Amelia.” he replied, “..Why the sudden mentioning?”_

 

“ _Oh, it was just a random thought that occur to me..” she said, looking out the window. “I like them, by the way. They're unusual. Many women and probably some men would envy to have such eyes of yours..” The Devil walked over to the young woman. His hand went under her chin to turn her pretty face towards him._

 

“ _Do you envy these eyes?” his voice asked in a seductive tone. She was silent for a moment; her gem orbs staring up into his ruby ones._

 

“ _..No, because I like my own unusual ones.” the time traveler smirked, “I'm fine with just gazing into those scarlet eyes, heh.”_

 

The torturer grabbed one of the devices, moving close to the demon. “ First, let's hear a nice scream from you, you pretty thing..” Sebastian closed his eyes, holding on to the image of the young Angel.

 

* * *

 

The morning light shone bright through the window in the room that Ciel had been placed at the Tower of London. He sat at a table in the room, writing a letter to some people he knew for assistant. His eye strayed away from the piece of paper to look outside, seeing the White Tower. Because of his nobility, he was placed inside the the old Queen's House along with Amelia too because he requested it. It was surprising Randall allowed his request but the young man had a feeling that the older man only agreed because he was in a hurry to get answers from his butler. It was a matter of time before the time traveler would be placed in the dungeon for questioning, knowing the Commissioner's lack of patience. Which meant the Earl had to move quickly on finding those letters.

 

“Your tea is ready.” The young master turned, thinking he would see the demon but instead it was Fred Abberline.

 

“Ciel?” he said. Said person didn't reply, picking up the offered tea and taking a sip. His eye widen at the good taste before his features cooled and he continued drinking.

 

The Inspector smirked. “I once had a job unloading tea clippers at the docks.” he informed, explaining why he was good at making tea.

 

“But you're an inspector..”

 

“I was raised in the East End. I had no parents or siblings. I did whatever work I had to, to survive.”

 

“You've certainly risen up in the world, then.” Ciel commented.

 

“I say, Ciel..” the auburn-haired man said, sitting down on the bed. “You really don't have anything to do with the drugs, do you? Or the Queen's letter, either.”

 

“You're finally starting your interrogation?” the young man inquired.

 

“No, the Commissioner only told me to confine you here.” he responded.

 

“Then don't involve yourself. This game is between me and whoever is pulling the strings.” the Earl stated, taking another drink of his tea. “You just follow your superior's orders, like the pawn you are. That's the secret to long life and promotion.”

 

Abberline frowned. “Ciel..”

 

A few doors down, Amelia was still asleep. Beneath the white sheets, she was dressed in only her undergarments while her clothes from the day before were neatly folded on the table; having not wanting to wrinkle them during her sleep. The young woman was sleeping soundlessly when the sudden feeling of being watched came over her. Slowly, her turquoise eyes opened to meet with the face of a ten-year old blond boy.

 

“Hello.” he greeted with a smile, resting his chin on top of his arms that were placed on the mattress.

 

She smiled back groggily. “Hi—Oh, sweet mother of God~!” she shouted loudly when suddenly realizing there was a little boy in her assigned room randomly. Scrambling out of the bed, the time traveler pressed her back on the wall by the window. She then noticed another boy who looked to be twelve and had blond hair and blue eyes too. He sat on the edge of the table with crossed arms and legs.

 

“I told you not to be so close, brother.” he told the younger boy. The young woman screamed loudly out of fear, not stopping until the door burst open with Abberline and another officer.

 

“Miss Amelia, what is the matter?” the man asked, bewildered.

 

Her trembling finger gestured to the bed and table, looking at him. “There!”

 

“What? I don't see what's wrong?” he stated, glancing where she pointed.

 

“What do you mean you don't see what's wrong? There are two—” The Angel looked back to see nothing but the bed and table. “Huh?”

 

“Two what, Miss?” the officer questioned.

 

Amelia shook her head, looking confused. “Nothing..I guess I was still dreaming..Sorry.” The two men glanced at each other before back at her. Suddenly, a blush formed on their cheeks.

 

“Uh..well. We will leave you now since nothing is wrong.” the Inspector told, looking everywhere but at her. “Eric will return again with something for you to eat.” Finally, remembering her attire, she grabbed her cloak of the chair and putting her cloak on, blushing too. They left quickly then.

 

“Man, that was weird..” the time traveler uttered, scratching the back of her head. “I was sure that there had bee two boys—”

 

“You were right, Miss!” Looking to the left, the two boy had reappeared. The young woman covered her mouth to hold back another scream.

 

“Are you ghosts or something?” she hissed at them, “Who the heck are you two anyway?”

 

“Yes, we are. My name is Edward V,” the older boy introduced, gesturing to the younger boy. “And this is Richard, my younger brother.”

 

“Okay then..Care to explain why you're in my room?” the Angel questioned in a dead tone.

 

“You're different than the people who usually come here..” Richard answered timidly.

 

“We can sense a strange power coming from you.” Edward explained better.

 

Sea-colored eyes blinked. “Strange power..? Oh, you must sense that I'm an Angel..”

 

The young Duke's eyes widen. “You're an Angel? Then that means you've come to take us to Heaven?”

 

“Uh, no..” Amelia said.

 

“If not, then you can assist us.” his older brother ordered firmly, looking like a young King.

 

“Now, wait a second—”

 

“Oh, I'm so happy! We'll finally see mother and father!” Richard cheered, hugging his sibling's arm.

 

“I'm sorry but I can't!” the time traveler told, exasperated. “I have my own problems to figure out right now.” The younger boy frowned at her words, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“Tsk! I knew it was a waste coming to you.” Edward said, angry because she upset his brother. “Useless woman.” With that, they faded away.

 

The young woman huffed and grabbed her clothes. “Being in tune with the Dead is annoying..”

 

* * *

 

“If you're going to give the Ferro family your territory, we'll be glad to accept it,” the man with a mustache leaned forward, giving a sly look. “But I thought you worked for that little mutt. I hear he's been captured. Should you really run away without him?”

 

Lau chuckled from his seat across the man. “The butterfly drinks nectar from the flower, and the flower spreads its pollen by giving nectar to the butterfly. And should the flower be plucked for the beauty of its bloom, would the butterfly mourn it?”

 

“It would simply find a new flower, eh?” the man questioned.

 

“There are flowerbeds all over this world.” the Asian stated, “And wasn't that your doing?”

 

“And Stanley was your doing, so it's a pot-and-kettle situation.”

 

“You're quite right, _Signor_ Corraro.”

 

“Have a nice voyage, Lau- _daren_.” he told, smirking.

 

* * *

 

Amelia stood at the window, staring at the crescent moon in the sky. Two days had passed by slowly now, seeing as she had nothing to do since she couldn't visit Ciel in person. Instead, the young woman spent it sitting in the chair and singing songs that she remembered from heart. The ghost princes hadn't came and bothered her again but the ghost sightings hadn't stop. Early that day, she had rushed to the window when hearing a old woman yelling and running around the Tower Green..The time traveler's eyes moved away from the moon, landing on the White Tower.

 

“Sebastian..” she whispered, rubbing her arm absentmindedly.

 

“Who is Sebastian?” The Angel turned to see Richard, dressed in a white night shirt than the orange garbs he had on early, standing behind her.

 

“He's a friend..” Amelia told him, “And I thought I told you I can't help, so what are you doing here?”

 

“I remember. It is just..” he trailed off, wringing his nightshirt some.

 

She knelt down to his level. “What is it?”

 

“I felt another presence similar to your own..” the young Duke stated, his blue eyes looking down. “I was wondering if you called someone else of your kind to help brother and I..” The time traveler grasped the boy's arm gently, surprised that she could do that. He was as well for he met her eyes with his own.

 

“Where did you sense this person last?” she asked desperately.

 

“Uh, heading to the White Tower..” Richard answered.

 

A curse left her lips. “Richard, go back to your older brother now.” the young woman demanded, letting go of him and standing again. She headed towards the door then, opening it. Hurrying down the long corridor, the Angel thought with a fury.

 

“ _I knew it! I fucking knew it!”_

 

* * *

 

The letter crinkled in Ciel's hands suddenly. He had enough. Enough of being confined and waiting for assistant from his other pawns. The young man wanted answers now. Standing from his chair, the Earl retrieved his cloak and hat before placing them on and walking out of the room. It was dark in the hall now that it was nighttime, perfect for sneaking out. He passed by the time traveler's room in silence, giving no word. He knew she felt him and understood what he was doing. It didn't take long for the young master to make it outside. Walking along the outer wall towards the direction of Traitor's Gate, a voice called out to him, causing Ciel to pause.

 

“Where are you going, Ciel?”

 

He turned toward Abberline. “I'm tired of this confinement. I just thought I'd take a little walk.”

 

“What do you think you can accomplish on your own?” the older man inquired, walking closer.

 

“Do not underestimate the Phantomhives.” the Earl told, “How many years do you think we've held sway in the underworld? There are still plenty of pawns in my grasp.”

 

“You mean the lot you've been trying to contact for days?” the Inspector pointed out, “None have them have reached out a hand to you, though. Am I wrong, Ciel?” He gave no reply. “Fear and profit are the only ties that bind in the _underworld._ You don't have either right now.”

 

“That won't stop me.” the young man finally responded, “Even if all my pawns are stolen and the king is my only piece left on the board.”

 

“If I can't rely on anyone's help, that's fine. I've always been alone.” he continued with a smirk. “It's the fate of all born into the cursed house of Phantomhive. You could never understand, Abberline.”

 

“Isn't that why your parents were killed?” Fred asked casually, placing his hands in his coat pockets. The young master's eye widen before his features cooled. “I read about it in your file and I heard the story from Commissioner Randall. I know your past and I know you're the Queen's Watchdog who runs the criminal underworld.”

 

“And?” Ciel shrugged before turning away, “I believe our conversation is over. In which case—”

 

“Why do you try to fight alone? Why don't you ask anyone for help?”

 

“There are only two I trust but since they are unable to be by my side, I don't need anyone else. I'm the one playing the game. All I need are pawns!”

 

“I'll be on your side!” Abberline said. The Earl glanced back, staring at the smiling man. “Yes. I'll be on your side, Ciel.”

 

“Abberline..” the young man uttered before closing his eye with a small smirk. “..You and Amelia are strangely similar..”

 

* * *

 

The sound of a woman's heels echoed in the dungeon, getting closer and closer. Soon, the iron gate opened and none other than Angela Blanc walked through. She was wearing some kind of white dominatrix-like outfit and carrying a long whip. The torturer paid her no mind, too drunk off of the many bottles of wine he consumed. The supposedly dead woman stopped a couple of few away in front of the bounded demon. Deep, red cuts marred his exposed chest and one was on his right cheek now.

 

“You make a pretty picture like this, Sebastian.” she commented. He looked at her with indifference. “So this is how far you'll go in your loyalty to your master.”

 

“Those are the terms of the contract between us.” he replied, smirking. She cracked her whip in annoyance before walking closer to him.

 

“The boy must be gnashing his teeth right now,” the white-winged Angel noted, raising the butler's chin with the base of her whip to make him look at her straight on. “Since he's been shown his own powerlessness.”

 

“Yes, I imagine so.” Sebastian said smoothly, narrowing his eyes. “That wouldn't stop him, even if all his pawns are stolen. He will never pull out of the game. That's my master's nature.”

 

“Why not start acting like a Devil and be faithful to your own desires?” Angela told, removing her whip from under his chin. “Instead of only allowing a few here and there. This is harder on you than you admit. You haven't eaten any humans, any humans souls, in quite some time. And now you're heavily injured to boot. You must be ravenous.”

 

“Shall we make a deal, Sebastian? The true Doomsday will come in due time.” The base of the whip was brought to the Devil's chest, running the rough leather up seductively. It was then placed roughly under his chin again. “When that happens, I'll let you have as many souls as you like..even that beloved girl of yours. So give up that boy.”

 

“No, thank you. I'm tired of simply gobbling everything I can lay my hands on.” the butler smiled; though he was holding in his anger at her suggesting she would kill Amelia and give him her soul. “My young master is the only one I want. I desire nothing else.”

 

The woman frowned, turning away from him. “I see. Then I'm afraid our negotiations have broken down.” Pivoting to left, she whipped the demon across the face. She continued to beat him, making more deep slashes into his flesh.

 

“O unclean one, o tainted one, o defiled one..” Angela shouted madly, whipping faster and harder. “Perish! Be cleansed! The pain you feel is a blessing from God!”

 

“ _Ah, this pain is a sublime spice..”_ he thought, closing his eyes half way.

 

“Blood is what you offer up for the expiation of sin!”

 

“ _Blood is the ultimate sauce..”_

 

“The cursed soul must be purged with flame!” The white-winged Angel started to laugh, getting pleasure from torturing Sebastian, who took the pain with a fight.

 

“ _Bless that solitary, defiled soul..”_ Just then, the whipping came to a halt..The Devil and mad Angel looked to see Amelia standing in the middle of the room. Her right hand held onto the whip, dripping blood but it did not disintegrate the leather like it had with Beast. Purple eyes moved to the torturer to order him to attack her but the man was dead; black feathers sticking out of his chest.

 

“I always had a feeling you were a sadist..” Amelia said to the other woman, glaring. “Just like I knew you weren't dead.”

 

A smirk formed on her lips. “It takes more than a bunch of rocks to kill an immortal Angel.” Angela told before snapping the whip harshly out of the young woman's hand. She gave a slight flinch at the pain it caused her already injured hand.

 

“I know..which is why I'm going to rip out your heart and end your life for real this time!” The time traveler charged towards her with her left hand poised to pierce her chest. The woman side-stepped her attack, having her rush by before cracking the whip at her back. The dark-winged Angel screamed in pain, falling against Sebastian.

 

“Amelia!” he cried, starting to break the chains bounding him.

 

“Don't.” The demon stopped, looking down at her. She pushed off of him with her head low. “This is my fight, so stay out of it.” Facing the mad Angel again, Amelia summoned her Scythe. As she did, Sebastian got a good look at the injury on her back. The gash was only muscle-deep but was almost close to the bone..He shut his eyes tightly, blocking out the wound.

 

“My, what a stubborn child you are.” the older woman said as the two began circling each other.

 

“Yeah? Well, you're one crazy bitch.” the younger woman growled an insult. Angela grimaced before striking again. The time traveler jumped back to dodge the whip and then ran forward, kicking her in stomach. The white-winged Angel grabbed her foot before throwing her into the left wall of the dungeon. The blow made the stone break, forming a hole. Amelia got back up and attacked again. The Devil watched as they struck at each other one by one, giving themselves bruises and cuts.

 

“Why don't you just call on the Darkness?” the mad Angel sang, not even out of breath. “You're not going to last much longer like this.” The dark-winged Angel wiped away blood that ran into her eye from cut on her forehead.

 

“No! You were part of the reason that happen.” she snapped, “I'm not going to rely on that power. I will kill you with my own strength!”

 

“You must really want to die then. So I won't play around anymore.” The woman raised her hand, pointing her index and middle finger at the other. “..I call forth the _Ethereal Light_..” A white beam shot out from her fingertips. Amelia blocked it with her Scythe's blade but the impact send her flying back to land on the wooden table in the dim-lighted place. Disorientated, she slowly got back up, only to be grasp by the neck and shoved into the wall once more. A painful groan left her lips as the rough stone dug into the gash on her back. With her free hand, Angela formed a spell to keep the demon's chains to the wall.

 

“Now, you will watch helplessly as I kill your reincarnated beloved just like before.” she informed him with a wicked grin. Her purple eyes stared victoriously into the weak woman's turquoise ones. “Any last words?” A wad of bloody spit hit her cheek while the other Angel smirked a bit. Growling in repulse, the white-winged Angel raised her hand high, aiming at Amelia's heart. Sebastian started to thrash violently against his shackles, yelling in rage. But right when she was going to strike, a cold touch grasped her wrist. She looked over to see Edward glaring at her.

 

“We will not allow you to hurt this woman, you loathsome beast.” the young King stated with an angry tone. Another icy touch formed around her other wrist as Richard appeared. Angela shrieked as she back away, letting go of the time traveler when doing so.

 

“How dare you revolting, earth-bound souls touch me!” she exclaimed, glaring with vicious fury at the brothers. “I'll send you both to Hell for interfering!” As one of her hands was moved towards them, the young woman rushed forward and slammed into the older woman's body. Purple eyes widen as blood trickled from the side of her mouth..The dark-winged Angel had pierced through her chest and out her back; the mad Angel's heart still beating in the blood-covered pale hand as it clutched the organ tight.

 

“I told you..I'd beat you with my own strength. ” Amelia hissed.

 

Angela laughed once, leaning down close to her ear. “You got lucky but this isn't over. My brother will avenge my death..and then true Doomsday _will_ begin.”

 

“..Rot in _Oblivion_ , Angela Blanc.” A blue flame appeared, burning the heart completely with Angela's body changing to a pile of ash with it. The time traveler glanced back to see the ghost siblings still standing there.

 

“Because of your brave assistant, I shall sent you to Heaven.” she stated before lifting her clean hand towards them that glowed gold. “ _In the name of God, I free you of your woes that have bounded you both here. May you now be at peace and live the rest of your days in Heaven. Amen._ ”

 

They smiled and thanked her as their soul faded away to never return. Not able to support her weak body, the young woman collapsed but was gratefully caught by Sebastian who then held her up. Her eyes were met with his marred chest and a small frown graced her lips. Lifting her glowing hand again, she began to heal the wounds.

 

“Stop. It's all right.” he told, removing her hand from him. “They will heal on their own now. Save your strength.”

 

Her lavender head shook, causing drops of tears to hit his chest. “But they're not healing faster enough to my liking. I want all of what she did to you gone, so I can forget quickly that she hurt you.”

 

“Amelia, I don't deserve your kindness.” the Devil said softly, “You should hate me for all the hurt I caused you.”

 

“Sebastian, I feel many things towards you but hate was never truly one of them.” Amelia looked up into his red eyes suddenly. “I really didn't want to tell you like this or here of all places but I can't hold it in anymore.” Her lips then gently touched his before pulling back a bit to utter. “.. _I'm in love with you_..” Sebastian stared at her blood-stained face, searching for any deceit behind those words. When he found none, he whispered.

 

“ _As I am_..” Before closing his lips around hers in another kiss.

 

* * *

 

“You're a fool. If anyone finds out, you'll lose more than your job.” Ciel told Abberline the next day. The two were walking around the East End. The young man was dressed in commoner clothes to blend in and go unnoticed.

 

“I'm getting married.” Abberline mentioned out of nowhere.

 

“What does that have to do with it?” the Earl queried.

 

“And I'll become a father not long after.” he continued, smiling. “So I want to make this a good country, for my child's sake as well. A country that can get along without the Queen's Watchdog. You know, I think the times are about to change. Like the tea clippers that have finished their duty.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Of course. What changes the world is people's faith that tomorrow will be better, that they can _make_ it better.”

 

“Who the devil are you?” the young master questioned.

 

“Fred Abberline. A detective.” the Inspector replied simply.

 

“Abby!” They looked back to see Ms. Luida walking towards them.

 

“Ma'am!” Fred said, surprised to see her.

 

“I've found someone who says they saw the murder!” She then lead the them to her pub where they met with Thomas, the boy who found the body. He proceeded to retell what happen that night.

 

“A Chinese girl?” Abberline interrupted.

 

“Yeah, she was so pretty I thought she was Cutty Sark at first.” the boy told.

 

“ _A Chinese girl? Could it be..”_ Ciel thought.

 

“Did you tell anyone about this?”

 

“I told Havock and a white-haired man.” Thomas replied, “He was so dapper-looking! When I told him about her, he said I was a good, pure-hearted boy and he gave me this!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink-wrapped Lady Blanc. Right then, a man in the pub stood and walked towards the boy.

 

“Do you work for the Ferros? I'll get you your money later,” He grabbed at the narcotic and the boy pulled it away. “So please, for God's sake!”

 

“Hey.” Fred grasped the man by the back of his collar, pulling him back. “Tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian sat quietly on the bed with Amelia on his lap, curled in his arms asleep. They were inside the room she had been placed in, waiting for Ciel's call. Before leaving the dungeon, the time traveler had placed an illusion spell in case Randall returned. The wounds on them both were almost completely healed. Even the deep gash on the young woman's back was nothing more than an ugly scar that would be gone the next day. Crimson eyes looked down at his slumbering beloved. He then touched her cheek, watching her lean into his palm and sighing contently. The demon had been doing this ever now and then for he kept thinking this was some illusion Angela had placed on him. Amelia finally said she was in love with him and he had stated the same. It brought peace to his trouble heart..But there was still the matter of telling her the complete story to her past..and his part in it..Pushing away that thought, he placed his lips softly against the Angel's forehead.

 

“My heart, it's time to wake.” Sea-colored eyes fluttered opened.

 

“Is it already time to go help Bocchan?” Amelia yawned, stretching a tad.

 

“Soon. Very soon.” Sebastian told with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

Corraro watched from his coach at the Cutty Sark sailed off. “So, now I rule the entire East End.” Suddenly, there was a commotion outside before the carriage took off down the road by Abberline. A gun was pressed to his cheek. He then turned to see Ciel beside him.

 

“Corraro, are you the one who spread around drugs disguised as my sweets?”

 

“I haven't the faintest—” The gun was placed in his mouth.

 

“Children are very impatient.” the Earl warned.

 

“Yes, it was me.” the man replied around the gun.

 

“And were you responsible for Stanley, too?”

 

“No, that was Lau!” The weapon was pulled out but stayed on him. “Stanley was one of our sponsors. We acted on his request but the fool made a move on Lau and Lau's pet tigress killed him. Come to think of it, Lau told me he was running because it was all over for the Phantomhives. Sounds like he got something valuable off Stanley, but..”

 

“ _Lau, you..”_ the young man cursed. He couldn't believe the bastard lied and let him take the blame. The carriage jerked to a stop, causing him fall forward on the other seat. The alley had been block on both ends by Corraro's henchmen.

 

“I heard you'd stoop to anything to get your way, Phantomhive.” Corraro told in a smug tone, “ _This_ is the best you can do?”

 

“True, this isn't like me.” the young master smirked, sitting across him. “That's right, there are no rules in this world. And if there are, then I'm the one who makes them.” His hand lifted up to his eyepatch. “In my name and the defiled name of my family, I order you both—Come, Sebastian and Amelia!” Corraro jumped out of the carriage and rushed over to his men.

 

“Do it!” he ordered once near them. His men began firing at the carriage. Abberline ducked down to get away from the bullets while inside Ciel was sat with his arms and legs crossed, waiting. Soon, the men stopped shooting and groaned in pain. The Inspector stood to see the young woman and butler, standing among the passed out criminals.

 

The Earl finally stepped out onto the streets. “You're late.” he told the two, strolling towards them.

 

“You made us wait quite a while as well, young master.” the demon responded.

 

“Which almost bored me to death.” the time traveler added, crossing her arms with a smirk.

 

“It seems that soft-hearted dupe temporarily infected me.” the young man said as he stopped in front of the two. “But that's all over. Sebastian. Amelia. Go after Lau. I have no use for pawns that defy their players!”

 

Turquoise eyes stared at him softly. “Are you sure about that, Ciel? You won't be able to take back the order..”

 

“I removed anyone who stands in my way..even family and friends.” he answered firmly. The Angel sighed before bowing with the Devil.

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

“Ciel!” The trio looked over at Abberline, who had been listening to their exchange.

 

“Keep your distance from me or you'll get killed.” Ciel informed, “I work in the shadows and you work in the light. We walk opposite paths, Abberline.” They then walked off, leaving the man.

 

* * *

 

“Okay..this is a little extreme.” Amelia commented as they stood on top of a old castle on the outskirts of London. Across from them in th water, the _Cutty Sark_ could be seen.

 

“That's what happen you betray my trust.” Ciel told. He looked to Sebastian. “Fire!” The two supernaturals snapped their fingers and the cannons surrounding the fortress began shooting. The cannonballs soared through the air before either hitting the water or ship.

 

“I'll keep these going until you two head over there.” the Angel said. The butler and Earl nodded as the servant picked up his master. The demon then leaped high into the air before landing on a cannonball. They dropped into the water and the Devil used it to skim across the surface towards the boat. Once on the deck, he dodged an attack from Ran-Mao.

 

“I'll take care of her.” Sebastian said, placing down his lord down.

 

“All right.” the young master replied. He then hurried off to find Lau.

 

“I kill my brother's enemies.” the young Chinese woman glared.

 

“Then I shall battle you.” the butler smirked. While the two were on the ship, back on land, Abberline was riding one of the horse from Corraro's carriage to the end of the dock where he knew some boats were. He could see the _Cutty Sark_ smoking in the distance.

 

“You're a persistent bloke.” He turned to the right to see the time traveler flying next to him. His light blue eyes widen when seeing the massive black wings on her back.

 

“What are—”

 

“Explanations later. So do you want help getting there or not?” she questioned, looking serious. “But I'm warning you, if you agree, don't do anything reckless. Got it?”

 

“Y-Yes!” Abberline shouted. Amelia placed out her hand, which he took without hesitation. She lifted him effortlessly off the horse and into the air, grasping his other hand when doing so.

 

“All right! I'm not as fast as normal but we're going to get there quicker than those row boats! So hang on tight!” the young woman smirked. She took off like a hawk going after fresh prey.

 

“Ahh~!” the Inspector screamed, sounding like a girl.

 

“Dude..so un-manly..” she deadpanned.

 

* * *

 

Ciel finally found the door that lead to the room where Lau was waiting. He kicked in the door and ran inside. The Asian sat casually on the small couch, smoking from his pipe.

 

“It seems you've finally found this place, my lord.” he greeted, “It's strange that we should face each other like this. But you know, I rather thought this day might come.”

 

“You're right, Lau.” the Earl told, aiming his gun.

 

“”Ah, yes. What you're looking for is on that shelf.” He pointed the pipe to the tiny open chest with the sealed document inside. The young man headed towards it, taking the papers. “What do you suppose is written there, my lord?”

 

“It's diplomatic correspondence proposing a military alliance with Germany and Italy.” Lau enlightened, having read the document already. “Your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe—no, the world—into war. She'll trigger it by invading France through opium, or rather, through Lady Blanc. Yes, just as your country once invaded mine through opium. Will you still be her Watchdog?”

 

The young master narrowed his eye at him. “Is that why you betrayed me?”

 

“No, not at all.” The Asian stood.

 

“Then why?”

 

He tipped over his pipe, tapping out the used opium. “I was your pawn. The only tie that bound us was profit.” he stated; his dark eyes opened slightly. “But you see, my lord, I've been a bit bored. I was bored with being your pawn, so I wanted to play a little game with our lives on the line.” The Chinese man grabbed his sword. Seeing this, Ciel fired his gun only to be blocked. Lau charged at him and dodged to the left, running back to the entrance. He ran until finding Sebastian back where he left the demon. Ran-Mao was on the floor, having been knock down finally.

 

“Sebastian!” the Earl called, stopping once near him and turning around to see Lau walking over.

 

“To think you've pushed Ran-Mao this far..” the man addressed the butler, “I see I was right all along—you're not human, are you?”

 

“Believe what you like. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler.”

 

“Interesting. Very interesting, Lord Earl.” the Asian said, amused. “Can a world so interesting truly be reality? Sometimes I think perhaps I've been dreaming ever since _that day_.” He then rushed towards the Earl again, sword poised to strike him.

 

“Sebastian!” Said person moved to stop the man.

 

“I won't let you.” Ran-Mao said, having gotten back up. She swung her clubs at the Devil; His head turned to dodge the blow. As she distracted him, the Chinese man continued towards Ciel. Feeling someone run by him, Ciel looked briefly to see Amelia coming up behind him, looking tired but determined.

 

“No, don't, Abberline!” she screamed. But it was too late. The Inspector stopped between Ciel and Lau, letting the blade pierce deep into his stomach.

 

 

“Abber..line..” Ciel said softly.

 

The man glanced back at him. “Ciel..”

 

“You're in my way, Inspector.” the Asian told before pulling out his sword, letting Fred fall to the floor. He raised the sword high and when to strike again before the blade was caught by the time traveler. She glared at him with pure hate.

 

“You're despicable, Lau-san.” she growled, throwing his sword to the side. Her hand struck out and cut deep into the man's side as he tried to get away. The Chinese man managed to jump to the side of the ship but collapsed to one knee. Blood began to quickly seep through his clothing.

 

“Magnificent, my lord. That's just the virtue..or rather, the vice..”

 

“Lau, you..” the Earl said angrily.

 

“The ship is finished. You've won the game, my lord.” Lau told in a pained voice. His female bodyguard walked over to him with concern. “Apparently I don't have what it takes to be a player.” The woman helped him up then. “Come, Ran-Mao, let's see the rest of the dream.” They then jumped overboard, disappearing into the dark water. Ciel moved pass the Angel to kneel by the Inspector.

 

“Hang on, Abberline! Hang on!”

 

“Ciel..I'm glad you're all right.” Fred smiled weakly at the younger man. “I was like you..when I lost all my family..I thought I'd never have one again. I thought I could never get them back..But I was wrong. You can get them back.”

 

“You're wrong! I—” the young master said in a strained tone.

 

The dying man's hand reached up and touched the younger man's neck.“You have a chance..to get a future for yourself again..You mustn't..forget that..” The hand fell as his life seeped away.

 

“There's no future for me. I exchanged my future for..” Ciel said, his voice trembling.

 

“You men never listen.” His blue eye looked up to see Amelia knelt across him. “I told him not to do anything reckless just in case I could heal him. But he's lucky that my power restored enough to do so.” With that, her pale hands cupped above the wound and she began chanting the same prayer she used on Hemingway. Like then, her body glimmered gold and her wings flashed white. Her companions remembered to shield their eyes as the aura became blinding. As quickly as it appeared, the light vanished. Sebastian hurried to his beloved's side to peer at her stomach, The wound that was on Abberline was there but the blood didn't leak out as badly; it already healing.

 

“You've been practicing.” he told her with a smile.

 

She smirked weakly at him. “Practice makes perfect.” A soft groan was let out beside her. The trio looked to see Abberline opening his eyes. Suddenly, he sat up with a bewildered expression and checked where his fatal wound had been. The hole was still there but not the injury.

 

“How am I..”

 

“I healed you. A good man like you with a loving fiancee and unborn child waiting for ya' deserves a second chance.” the time traveler informed softly, “You're very lucky you know an awesome Angel like me, heh.”

 

“An..Angel? Wow..” Fred said in awe, tears forming in his pretty blue eyes. “Thank you..Thank you so much.”

 

“You're welcome but you better be more careful with your life.” she noted in a teasing tone, “Because that's the last freebie you're getting, dude.”

 


	48. We found Love in a Hopeless Place

 

Maria sat in the small sitting room, knitting socks for her unborn child. It was already February; one more month to go before she had her baby boy or girl. Placing a hand on her large stomach, the young woman smiled slightly.

 

“Here's the glass of water you ask for, dear.” Blue eyes looked up to see her fiance, Fred standing beside her with a tiny grin. She was so thankful to have the man with her during this stressing time. Once the baby was here, they planned on having the wedding sometime afterwards. That was another thing Maria looked forward to.

 

“Thank you, Fredrick.” she told, taking it from him. Right then, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Oh, it must be Ms. Luida coming to check up on us again.” Abberline sighed before heading to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by Amelia with a pile of gifts in front of her on the stoop.

 

“Hello, Abberline!” Amelia said happily. “Good to see you're doing well.”

 

“Miss Amelia, what a wonderful surprise to see you!” he beamed before glancing down at the presents. “And what are these?”

 

“Gifts from us at the Phantomhive household for your first born. He finally agreed to give you them after having me pestering him a lot, heh.” the time traveler replied.

 

“Fredrick..who is this?” Maria asked as she walking over to him carefully. He waited until she was beside him to introduce his bride-to-be to the other woman.

 

“Maria, this is Amelia Robinson. She was the one who saved my life.”

 

The pregnant woman gasped, reaching out to grasp Amelia's hand. “Oh! I have heard such kind words about you. Thank you so much for being there for my fiance.”

 

A light blush formed on the younger woman's cheek. “Hehe, you're welcome. Abberline is a good man. You're very lucky to have him. And one last thing,” she smiled warmly. Her other hand then reached into the blue slacks she wore, pulling out a blue ring box and handing it to the Inspector. “I got you this to give to Maria.” With a questioning look, he opened it to reveal the silver ring with a red gem that he had seen at the pawn store.

 

Pretty blue eyes looked at turquoise ones. “How did you—”

 

“Let's just say I'm psychic.” the Angel winked, tapping her temple. “Well, I'll be off now. I look forward to receiving a wedding invitation from you two in the mail.” She hurried off down the street, throwing back a wave. Fred watched her go silently while thinking.

 

“ _Amelia's true to what she is..an Angel.”_

 

* * *

 

The front doors slammed opened, causing Sebastian to paused on the bottom step of the stairs.

 

“Whoo..I made it back just in time.” Amelia sighed before closing the doors.

 

The butler smiled. “Welcome back. Did everything go all right?”

 

“Yup!” his beloved grinned, strolling up next to him. “Those two lovebirds looked happy together. It does my heart good to know I was the reason they stayed like that.”

 

The demon wrapped his arm around her waist. “And you should, my heart.” he said before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She blushed pink and quickly looked around, spying no one.

 

“Sebby!” she scolded with a pout.

 

“Amelia, there is no need to hide our relationship anymore. Everyone knows, remember?” he told, leading her up the stairs.

 

“Oh, right. However, could I forget why that happen.” the young woman grumbled, making her lover laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was the a couple of days after the Lau incident. Amelia and Ciel were just about to have their breakfast. The young woman was still in her pajamas while her friend was dressed for the day already. Sebastian handed his master that morning's paper._

 

“ _I imagine this year's Exposition will be a grand affair,” he stated, “Since it's the 100 th anniversary of the French Revolution. I hear they're building a mammoth tower in Paris for the World's Fair.”_

 

“ _Oh, yeah. The Eiffel Tower, right?” the time traveler commented with a yawn, “I've been there to see it back in my time. It's pretty amazing, heh.”_

 

“ _Quite.” the Earl replied, reading the article on the fair and structure._

 

“ _Doesn't it remind you of the Tower of Babel,” the Devil queried, standing by his lover and gently running a finger along the curve of her ear. “When the people incurred God's wrath trying to build a tower to the heavens?” She swapped him away before looking pointedly at the young master, remembering him they weren't suppose to do that when he was around._

 

“ _Quite.” the young man said again._

 

_The butler walked over to the tea cart then. “According to Ash, Her Majesty will be secretly traveling to Paris to see it.”_

 

“ _Quite.” Now, he really sounded like he wasn't listening._

 

“ _Will Earl Grey tea suit you today, my lord?”_

 

“ _Quite.” he hummed, still reading. The demon poured him a cup and strolling up beside Ciel._

 

“ _Amelia and I are lovers now, young master.” he told casually, placing tea down._

 

“ _Sebastian!” the young woman exclaimed, blushing immediately._

_The Earl looked away from his paper with a wide blue eye.“Since when?”_

 

“ _Ah, so you could hear me.” Sebastian smirked._

 

“ _Naturally. Care to answer my previous question, Amelia?” her friend asked, glancing over at her bright red face._

 

“ _Since after the last encounter with Angela in the Tower of London..” she answered softly; they had told him that part already._

 

“ _I see. Well, it's about time you two got together.” the young master said, picking up his tea for a sip._

 

_Turquoise eyes blinked. “..And you're okay with that?”_

 

“ _Of course not.” he responded, looking at her. “Amelia, you know I love you as well and always will. But if I can not have you, I just want you to be happy. Now, are you with him?”_

 

_The Angel glanced briefly at the Devil; a warm smile on her lips. “I am..”_

 

“ _All right then. And you better continue keeping her that way, Sebastian.” Ciel demanded his servant, “That's an order.”_

 

“ _Yes, my lord.” the butler said with a pleased smirk, bowing._

 

“ _You're unbelievable.” his beloved deadpanned, seeing his smirk._

* * *

 

 

Amelia sighed at the memory. “I'm just glad Mey-Rin and Snake don't hate me.”

 

“They care for you far too much.” Sebastian told, “They do not wish to lose a dear friend as yourself over such selfish reasons.”

 

“Even though you're a Devil, you understand about human emotions very well.” the time traveler noted.

 

His crimson eyes looked down at her sadly. “I know how they are feeling because I can sympathize for I have gone through the same as them.” The butler let go of her as they neared Ciel's bedroom. The young woman stopped, staring after him.

 

“ _You can.. sympathize?”_ she thought, wondering what occur to make him feel that way. _“Was because of that time with me?”_ Pushing the thoughts back, she rushed after him and stopped again when in front of the open doorway. The other servants were hurrying about, gathering their master's belonging for the trip.

 

“Young master, I've reserved our lodging.” the demon informed. Ciel looked away from the window to the two lovers.

 

“I see.” he replied to him, turning back to the window. “Did you drop off the gifts to Abberline's residence, Amelia?”

 

“Sure did.” she beamed, walking towards her companion and hugging him. “Thanks again for finally agreeing.”

 

“You wouldn't have stopped bugging me if I didn't.” the Earl said with slight annoyance. “But at least, I've finally done something to thanks him for his assistant though..”

 

“I knew you cared.” the young woman said.

 

He frowned. “Oh, stop acting like a know-it-all.” She chuckled, hugging him again.

 

“I say, young master, where are you going on this trip?” Finny asked suddenly.

 

Baldo came up and hit him on the head. “You've been packing all this time without even knowing that?” The young master sighed while the Angel rubbed the pouting gardener's sore spot.

 

“Paris.” Ciel informed.

 

* * *

 

“Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago and should be viewing the Exposition now.” Sebastian stated. “I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded, so..” The trio was on the deck of the steam ship, looking out at the ocean. They had been passengers for two days now and would be arrive in Paris soon.

 

The demon glanced at the quiet Earl then. “Young master?” He looked up at him, glancing away from Amelia who was standing a few feet away. She was leaning against the railing while watching Edgar fly around in the sky.

 

“What?” he replied.

 

“Your mind is somewhere else, isn't it?” the butler queried.

 

The young man turned back to the time traveler then. “Edgar! Stop harassing the seagulls!” she shouted at the raven, making him chuckle slightly.

 

“Lau said the Queen was _trying to plunge Europe—no, the world—into war._ ” he informed.

 

“Is that why you desire an audience with her?” the young woman asked, walking up with Edgar on her shoulder.

 

“No.”

 

“Was your heart moved by Abberline's almost death, then?” the Devil inquired, watching the young lord's reaction.

 

“No. This is because they were all my pawns.” Ciel answered firmly, frowning.“But that pawn ignored my orders and just kept sticking his nose in. The same goes for Lau. Without a grasp of your pawns' motives and strategies, you can't play the game. That's all.” Once arriving to Paris, they went right to the Exposition.

 

“We don't see an Expo every day, my lord.” Sebastian told after telling what events were occurring there. “Shall we look around a bit more? It should give you ideas for new products.”

 

“That sounds like fun. Something we need before getting down to the serious stuff.” The two men turned to see the Angel walking up with an unknown man beside her. His hair and eyes was a light brown that reached his shoulders. A long black jacket was placed over him that was left opened. He was dressed in white buttoned collar shirt; the first two buttons undone and the ends were untucked. Dark red slacks covered his legs and leather dressed shoes were on his feet.

 

“Amelia, who on earth is that?” her friend exclaimed while the demon narrowed his eyes at the man.

 

“Relax, you two.” she reassured, “It's just Edgar.”

 

The two blinked as he bowed to them. “What..?”

 

“I used a spell to change him into a human temporarily and this is the form I chose for him.” the time traveler explained with triumph. “I wanted to make him look as normal as possible.”

 

“I must say I like this form much better,” Edgar told; his voice sounding smooth with an American accent.“Than the one where I look like my mistress.”

 

The Earl stared at the young woman. “You had him look like yourself? Was that when you went to see—”

 

“Yes..it was, milord.” the disguised raven deadpanned, looking uncomfortable. “It was not very pleasant for me because of an unexpected incident.”

 

Amelia groaned, crossing her arms. “Oh, I told you I was sorry about that. I wish you would let it go already.”

 

“Being kissed by a human, added a _male_ one, while being you for the first time is unforgettable, Lady Amelia.” he remarked with a huff. The butler and his master looked at them questioningly, curious about what happen. The Angel raised a hand, silently telling not to ask further on the topic.

 

“Are you sure?” The group looked back to see two men walking by and talking loudly.

 

“Yes, they say there's a stuffed Angel at the Palace of Wonders!”

 

“Now that I must see!”

 

“A stuffed Angel?” the young master repeated, glancing at Sebastian and Amelia.

 

* * *

 

A small crowd stood around the display case of the supposedly stuffed Angel, murmuring among themselves while looking.

 

“What, it's just a monkey?” the Earl said, looking at the stuffed monkey with wings attached to its back. “What a bore.”

 

“..I feel a tad bit disrespected by this place for passing that off as an Angel..” the time traveler commented, sounding annoyed. “It reminds me of the monkeys from the _Wizard of Oz_ more than anything.”

 

Ciel turned away then. “Let's be on our way.” The group walked off right when the red eyes of the monkey flashed. A scream made them look back as the winged-beast burst through the glass, coming back alive. It flew right at the four, making them duck down.

 

“What is this?” the young master shouted. The monkey flew around the room and broke every light with its' wings, shrouding the place in darkness. “This is..”

 

“Calm yourself, young master.” the Devil told, composed.

 

“But—”

 

“You've lived in the darkness. A little dimness shouldn't put you out in the least.” he reminded, glancing at his beloved then. “Please, evacuate with young master and leave this place to me.” She nodded before taking her friend's hand, running off with Edgar as well. While they rushed out of the Palace of Wonders, the young man let his mind drift.

 

“ _Ever since that day..I've been running in the dark, for Amelia much longer. It's no hardship to run through the Darkness for us. Our souls have been running through the Darkness all this time.”_ Ciel glanced at the Angel. _“..But she will lead us to the Light..she always does. But I know when that time come for my soul to be taken, she won't be able save me then..I just hope you'll stay happy..that's all I wish before leaving._ ” They finally made it out, stopping to catch their breaths.

 

“Are you all right, Edgar?” Amelia asked her pet who was panting heavily.

 

“Running..is a..new experience..for me..my mistress.” he replied between breaths, leaning on his knees.

 

She smirked slightly. “Looks like exercises for you to get adjusted are in your near future then.”

 

As she was talking on him, the Earl was looking around. People were walking around, unaware of the chaos inside the building behind the three. As his blue eye fell upon the fountain, Angela stood there smiling at him through the falling water. Alarmed, he grasped his companion's hand and pulled her along as he ran from the area. Poor Edgar hurried behind them to stay close.

 

“Ciel, what's the rush?” the time traveler cried.

 

“I thought you said you killed her?” he exclaimed.

 

The Angel's brows furrowed in confusion. “You mean Angela? Yeah, I did. Why are you asking that now?”

 

Ciel gave a quick nod. “I swear I just saw her!”

 

“That can't be possible..I destroyed her heart. After that, no one but God can bring an Angel back and I highly doubt he would do with her.” the young woman stated.

 

“I'm not taking any chances.” he replied. The three had ran into entrance of the Eiffel Tower where visitors could go for the elevator ride to the top, which is where Ciel stopped once they were inside for safety. The disguised raven collapsed on the metal floor in exhaustion, sweating and panting harder than before. His owner knelt down beside him while the young master closed the door before leaning against it. Using her magic, Amelia released the spell on the bird to change him back.

 

“Goodness gracious, you're in a hurry.” said a girl's voice. The Earl glanced at the seats to see the Queen seated in one of them; his eye widen.

 

“You're..Her Majesty..?” the Angel uttered with surprise, standing back up with tired Edgar cradled in her arms.

 

“Ciel. It's been a long time.” she greeted, turning her black-veiled face away from the window and towards the two. “And Amelia, how wonderful that you are here as well.” Suddenly the elevator started, causing the duo to stumble.

 

The woman turned back to the window then. “Look at the view from up here. As she faces the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. But you would know that already from what your female companion has told.” The young woman and man stiffen. How could she have known that Amelia was from a different time? Her words now made them become unease.

 

“However..” she continued, pointing to a certain area of Paris. “There's a stain over there.” Her finger moved to another spot.. “There's stagnation over there.”..Before stopping at the young people in front of her, making them gasp. “There's uncleanliness right there. The entire slate must be wiped clean. There can be no creation without destruction. In order for the new century to be pure, I cleansed the house that has taken on all that is negative in our nation—the house of Phantomhive..”

 

* * *

 

While Amelia and Ciel were stuck with the Queen, Sebastian had finally caught the somehow possessed flying monkey. “Such poor taste.” he uttered, stepping out of the Palace of Wonders with the beast. The loud pop from the fireworks made him look up, seeing a single white feather drift down from the sky.

 

The demon caught it with wide eyes. “This is..” Glancing at the Eiffel Tower, he cursed under his breath before rushing over.

 

* * *

 

“ _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._ ” the Queen sang as she walked up the steps to the very top of the tower. The Earl and time traveler followed silently.

 

“ _She's here. The one I searched for..!”_ Ciel thought bitterly.

 

Amelia leaned over towards him. “Do you want me to..kill her?” she whispered.

 

He shook his head. “No, not yet. I need to question her first.” They continued walking until finally reaching the last platform.

 

“Might I ask you something?” The young man asked, making Her Majesty stop and glance back at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You didn't just kill them, you made it beastly. Why?”

 

“Mind your language, Ciel.” she reprimanded, “I _cleansed_ them.”

 

“That's what you call _cleansing_? Demeaning the dead?” he shouted in anger.

 

Victoria tilted her head to the side. “Demeaning?”

 

“That's right!” he said, taking a step closer. The young woman held his shoulder to make him not take another step. She was suddenly being overwhelmed with unease. Someone was near, concealing themselves from the three..waiting to pounce. Edgar squawked weakly, sensing his owner's distress.

 

“Demeaning..? I merely wanted to pay tribute I could to the Phantomhives after they showed me such loyalty..” she told, sounding stricken.

 

“What?” A strong wind blew then and took the Queen's veil hat off. Instead of being an older woman, her appearance was that of a young girl with long gray hair. Her bright blue green-colored eyes had tears in them. The two were staring at her in disbelief when a male laugh was heard behind them. Turning around quickly, they was Ash sitting on the barrier surrounding the platform.

 

“Surprised? She's all but aglow with youth, isn't she?” he smiled before jumping down and walking to the Royal. “The loss of her beloved husband ended Her Majesty's days of happiness. In her grief over his death, she once tried to end her own life.”

 

“I joined his body with her own, so that she might live with the man she loved forever.” the knight finished.

 

Amelia grimaced in disgust. “How romantic.” she told sarcastically.

 

Amused amethyst eyes landed on the time traveler. “What can I say? I have felt the same way as she.” Ash said, looking intently at her. “If I had my way at the start, _I would have done the same with my own lover._ ” Her stomach churned; his words have a strange affect on the Angel.

 

“ _Why is that..?”_ she thought with worry.

 

“I can tell that my husband is pleased with my work.” Victoria stated. She then brought her hands up and placed them over her heart. “His body twinges inside me.” Her hands patted her chest in the rhythm of a heartbeat. “Twinge..twinge..It's the throbbing of life. The joy of truly becoming one with the one you love..I felt that if I gave the Phantomhives that same joy, it would not be a ghastly death at all.”

 

“The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England to a world of perfect light.” the man added, “That aim had purged them of their impurities, transforming Her Majesty into the chaste girl you see before you both. What a lofty aim! She is a worthy master for an Angel.”

 

“Angel? Don't tell me you're—” Ciel said.

 

“Yes..Ciel. He is an Angel as well.” Amelia interrupted, taking off his top hat and placing Edgar inside. She then handed it to him to hold. “Also, you're Angela's brother, aren't you?”

 

He bowed his head in assurance. “You are correct, Amelia.”

 

“I figured since you were talking crazy like her. It must ran in the family.” the female Angel said with a sneer, unleashing her Phantasm Scythe. “But I should of known from the beginning. You two looked awfully the same.”

 

“Ash, at least let Ciel and his companion fall to your blade.” Her Majesty requested suddenly with a calm face. The young woman shielded her friend; her grimace deepening. “Ash's blade is a thing of beauty. It goes forth as the brightness of the new century.”

 

“I shall draw my sword against the beauty of thy wisdom,” Ash unsheathed his sword; its appearance similar to a fencing blade. “And I shall punish the beast within thee. I shall bring thee down to the pit. May an immaculate heaven greet thee, Ciel Phantomhive.” He launched forward then; Amelia already on the move. She raised her weapon high—ready to striking—when a vision materialized. Ash now ran towards her in silver armor with his white hair long and flowing behind him. The flames around them casted harsh shadows on his handsome hatred-filled face.

 

“ _You will die, Lonan!” he exclaimed._ She gasped in horror. Still caught in the vision, the time traveler was unable to defense herself as the male Angel cut deep into her forearm before knocking her aside. Her body collided with the fenced barrier; the pain making her sight return to normal. Ciel was unprotected now to Ash's blade. But thankfully, Sebastian arrived and grabbed him just as he was about to stab the younger man. The butler rushed to the other side to be out of the knight's way for now.

 

“Your precious sword is meaningless if you can't land a blow.” the demon told the male Angel, placing his master down. The raven, no longer weak, flew out of the Earl's hat and heading to his injured mistress. She watched with a pained expression, trying to bay the bleeding. For some reason, the wound wasn't healing quick enough.

 

“ _It must be a_ _ **Seraph**_ _blade then..”_ she concluded.

 

“This may be the end, my young master.” the Devil informed with a smile, “Your orders?” The young lord glanced at the female Angel, thinking.

 

“Ciel..” Victoria uttered softly.

 

“Kill Ash..”

 

“Will that be all, my lord?”

 

His hand clenched into a tight fist. “..Kill the Queen!”

 

“Ciel!” she cried with shock.

 

“Very good.” Sebastian smirked before jumping high in the air with his knives at ready. He launched them at the youthful Royal. Ash was quick to act, deflecting the small weapons. He too then jumped into the air towards the butler to fight him. Her Majesty stood there, helplessly watching as her Angelic knight fought with the Fiendish servant.

 

“How dreadful!” she exclaimed, becoming upset. “Ciel, please, stop him! Ciel!” Said person gritted his teeth, ignoring the girl as he rushed over to his friend.

 

He undid his ribbon bow tie and pulled out a handkerchief. “Give me your arm.” he commanded her. She complied, observing quietly as the young man tended to her wound.

 

“Is this bring back old memories, Devil?” Ash questioned as he tried to strike the demon; only causing damage to the structure.

 

“Oddly, it is.” he leered at the other. “And just like then, you will be unable to kill me.” The male Angel growled with hate, striking again and failing. Large metal piece of the Eiffel Tower were falling down below where civilians were running away and screaming for help.

 

“Sebastian, stop!” Ciel demanded, remembering the people below. He obeyed, landing in front of his lord and beloved.

 

“Why?” he queried, keeping his eyes on his enemy.

 

“We've attracted attention. At this rate, the commotion will only get bigger.”

 

“Why should we bother about them, my lord? They're only humans.” the demon responded coolly. His emotionless words suddenly angered his overwhelmed lover.

 

“Are you really that desperate for Ciel's soul?” she shouted loudly, “There will be another chance to finish this, so we're withdrawing now, Sebastian!” Her outburst surprised both of her companions, making them stare at her. Ash took advantage of the distraction. His wings formed and he picked up the Queen before flying off.

 

* * *

 

French officers blocked off the streets leading to the Expo. People, who hadn't been there, were now gathering to learn what had happen. The trio were back in the carriage, finally leaving the place. Tension filled the small space around them as they didn't speak.

 

“Why did you stop me?” the Devil asked his master, breaking the silence.

 

“I told you—we would have attracted too much attention. That's all.” the Earl reminded as he looked out the window.

 

“I see..”

 

Deep blue eye glanced at him. “What are you trying to say?”

 

“You told me that what you wanted was vengeance against the ones who dragged you into Hell.” his servant stated; his expression annoyed. “Did the vow you sore that day mean nothing? I thought you had no doubts that day. Will you still swear loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?”

 

“I never felt any loyalty to her to begin with. I just acted as the head of the Phantomhives.” Ciel told, his response sounding weak.

 

“You've decided you value your soul, then?”

 

“And what if he does?” Amelia finally interjected as she petted Edgar. “Will that fact anger you so much that you'll break your contract and take it unwillingly?”

 

Crimson eyes glared over at her. “And why did you hesitate when fighting Ash?” he questioned, changing the topic.

 

“I didn't—”

 

“Yes, you did. Now answer my question.”

 

“Then answer mine!” she shouted, meeting his eyes with aggravation. “Seems only fair.”

 

“You're just trying to avoid telling why.” he argued, “What happen that made you hesitate? Just say it!”

 

“I don't know, goddammit!” the young woman growled her response, “I don't know! Okay?”

 

Her lover scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Bollocks..” he uttered under his breath.

 

“Oh, fuck off, you wanker!” the time traveler cursed.

 

“Enough, you two!” the young master demanded, miffed. They stopped arguing but continued to glare at each other. He then addressed the butler's previous question. “Why would I want with my soul? You're being tedious. What do you—” Ciel looked at him, pausing mid-sentence as Sebastian turned his annoyed glare on him. He stayed silence even when the Devil looked away.

 

“You seem tired, my lord. Please, return to the hotel and rest.” he told smoothly.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall now. Sebastian was doing his normal nightly task of dressing Ciel before bed. He had been silence for the rest of the day, only speaking when needed. Amelia had retired to her hotel room once they received their keys, not even coming out to have dinner with her friend. The Earl decided to speak, wanting to break the awkward silence.

 

“Ever since that day, even buttoning my shirts has been your duty.” he stated, making small talk. “I didn't think a demon could ever play a butler, but you carried it off splendidly.”

 

“A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much..” the demon trailed off, finishing. He straighten, standing before his lord. “That's enough talk for tonight. You should go to sleep, young master.” The young man listened, getting under the covers as his servant headed to the door.

 

Crimson eyes looked back at Ciel before leaving. “Forget everything and have pleasant dreams.” he smiled softly, surprising his master. The Devil bowed slightly before leaving. The smile faded from his face once the door closed behind him; his mind filled with conflicting thoughts..

 

* * *

 

The room was surrounded with shadows; the only light coming from the glowing crystal ball on the small roundtable. Confused, Amelia walked over to it and sat down in one of the two chairs. She didn't know how she got there. Last thing she remembered was that she had been in her hotel room, sitting cross legged on the bed, pondering on that vision from earlier. As the time traveler sat there for a short while, lit candles suddenly appeared to reveal a grey cloaked figure. The person's face only visible from the bottom half. A smile had formed on the deep red lips that belong to the stranger.

 

“You're here.” the stranger said; the voice sounding of a woman.

 

“Well, I'm not sure why but I am.” the young woman replied, crossing her arms. The woman seated across from her, still smiling.

 

“It is because that time has come..”

 

A lavender brow raised. “Say what?”

 

“For you to know the truth.” The stranger pushed back the hood and the Angel sucked in a breath. It was like looking into a mirror with there being just one change to her appearance. Instead of her short spiky locks, waves of thick lavender hair pooled around the woman's—Emiliana's—shoulders.

 

“How can this be?” Amelia uttered, staring. “You're..”

 

“My physical body has long ago perished but my soul still lives in you.” her past life explained, “But that is only because I have things that need to be laid to rest before I do myself. Now, since you know the beginning of my tragic tale, I will start where your last memory left off.” Emiliana moved her hand to the crystal ball and touched it lightly. The inside flickered before an image of the other Angel appeared..

 

* * *

 

_Emiliana walked down a long corridor that had large tapestries hanging along the walls. The simple dress she wore rustled around her feet with every step she took. Her long hair was braided into a ponytail with flowers woven into it. A small bejeweled gold crown was atop her head._

 

_**The years had passed since the day I formed a contract with Garrett. I was loyal to him and did his every bidding. As** **a** **child, he believed I was his only true companion. I would shower him with motherly affections when his own mother was too busy being promiscuous behind her King's back. And he would teach me the ways of his world in return. My love for the boy in the beginning were that of a friend but later it grew to be more. After his parents died and he became King, he asked for my hand in marriage. Though my heart still yearned for Ashley's, I thought then** **th** **at I would never see him again and decided to move on.** _

 

_The Angel finally reached the end where a large door with two knights guarding it stood. They bowed respectfully to her before opening the door. Inside seated on the throne was Garrett Durless, dressed in the attire made for a King._

 

_She curtsied when she stood in front of him. “My King.”_

 

“ _My Queen, there is no need to be formal with me anymore. We are husband and wife, remember?” he sighed._

 

“ _I only do it out of respect, dear.” the young woman smirked, “Now, care to explain why you have called for me?”_

 

“ _Yes, there is a new Knight to join us,” Garrett told with a grin, “And I would like you to meet him.” He turned his blue eyes away from his wife to the servant standing beside the throne. “Go and fetch the new arrival, will you?” The servant nodded before hurrying to the side door into the room. Opening it, a man dressed in black clothing walked out. His raven hair was long and straight, draped off his shoulder. His eyes a scarlet tone that stood out the most from his handsome pale face._

 

“ _Emiliana, this is Lonan.” her husband introduced. The man reached out and grasped her hand gently, bringing it to his lips._

 

“ _A pleasure to meet you, My Lady.” he purred in a velvety voice, staring into her eyes. She frowned, nodding once in acknowledgment._

 

_**I knew right away what he truly was for he didn't try to hide it at all. That fact put me at ill-ease, not knowing what he was really there for. When I finally managed to get him alone, I confronted Lonan..** _

 

_The blade of her Scythe was pressed close against his throat as she held him against the stone wall._

 

“ _Now, tell me why you are really here, Devil?” Emiliana questioned with a fierce glare._

 

“ _My..how much you have changed from the weak Angel when I first met you.” Lonan noted with a smirk._

 

_Her eyes blinked in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”_

 

_He looked right into her eyes, serious. “I am the boy that saved you from Father years ago.” She stepped back in surprise, staring at the man before her._

 

“ _How can you be him? You're far too old..”_

 

“ _Demon children mature much faster than humans. Though I looked to be a man in his twentieth summer, I am really the same age as your beloved King.” he explained casually, leaning back against the wall._

 

“ _I see..But you still have not explained why you are here? I swear if you are after Garrett's soul, I will—” she threatened._

 

“ _I am only here because of you, Emiliana. I have been searching for you for some time now.” the demon interrupted._

 

_She raised a brow at him. “And why is that?”_

 

_He moved forward and whispered in her ear. “To serve only you, my Blacken Queen. So that you will then fall in love with me and leave your King.” Her hand collided with his face then, leaving a red mark. She cursed at him before stomping off. He watched her go with a laugh._

 

_**At first, I could not stand the sight of Lonan and wanted nothing to do with him because he was that horrible man's son. I wanted to forget that past but with him around it was impossible. As he stayed with us for a few months, I started to remember that he was different from other Devils. Lonan had and felt emotions like humans. When I asked him why, he replied that he must have gotten them from his unknown mother, though she was a demon as well. He and I grew to be dear friends but I knew he wanted more..** _

 

“ _Do you care for me, Emiliana?” he asked as he walked with her in the garden._

 

“ _I do.” she replied with a smile._

 

“ _And do you love me?”_

 

“ _..I do but not in the way you are thinking.”_

 

“ _Why not?” Lonan held her hands and made the woman faced him. “You know I would give you the stars, even the world if I could.”_

 

“ _I know, Lonan..but I am connected deeply with Garrett.” Emiliana told sadly, “I do not wish to break his heart..”_

 

“ _Yet you would break mine instead?” her friend questioned, his hurt changing to anger. “What is truly holding you to him other than that contract? What makes you love him more than I?”_

 

“ _..I am carrying his child.” The Devil blinked at her before his eyes moved to her stomach. There was a small bump..How could he have failed to notice that? He let go of the Angel, turning away. She placed a hand on his back._

 

“ _I'm sorry, Lonan. I did not want to break your heart. But Garret is my husband and I will stay by him like I always have. I want to live happily with him and our child. I have found my peace at last.” A moment of silence passed before he spoke._

 

“ _Then if you are contented with him, there is no longer a reason for me to be here.” With that, Lonan walked off, leaving Emiliana alone in the garden._

 

_**He didn't come back and I didn't try to find him, knowing he needed time to heal.. It would seem after that, my happy days would end. As I was living on Earth, in Heaven, Ashley stilled believed that I was dead but his grief for losing me would not leave him. This angered Angelina and made her began to plot. I had not known that woman was watching me, making sure I didn't change my mind on wanting to return.** _

 

_**She decided that she would make up another story that God had sense my powers from Earth, though I never released enough that would make me be found, and told the Council of the news. Angelina lied to her brother that God requested they go and bring me back. Elated by this news, he agreed. When they arrived, Ashley discovered that I was with Garrett and pregnant by him. This drove him into a rage of heartbreak and jealous revenge..** _

 

“ _Your Majesty! The castle is under attack! We believe it be your rival's doing!”_

 

“ _Then prepare all the men to fight and make sure my people are brought to the castle for safety quickly!” Garrett shouted orders. The knight obeyed, rushing out to repeat the commands. The young King looked at his wife. “Stay here and make sure the villagers are kept inside when they come.”_

 

“ _Garret, I will not leave you out there on your own. It has been my duty to protect you.” Emiliana told, determined._

 

“ _The only duty you have now is to keep our child safe.” he said softly, placing a hand on her stomach. “And it is my duty to protect you both. Understood?” She nodded with a frown. He kissed her before walking away to lead his men._

 

_**That would be the last time I would kiss his lips..see those deep blue eyes full of life. I felt his death when it happen. My chest filled with a sharp pain as if I was being stabbed in the heart..I was mortal now. My powers had gone with him. Sadden by this, I ran out of the castle walls and into the battle. I had to find Garrett's body. What I saw when I entered the burning field filled with the bodies of my husband's knights and his rival's, was Ashley and Lonan, the last two battling.** _

 

“ _How come you kill him?” Lonan shouted as he fought the male Angel. “He was my friend!”_

 

“ _Why are you complaining now, Devil?” Ashley smirked, “You joined us when finding out that we planned on attacking.”_

 

“ _I was blinded by jealousy,” he told, “That he could have your old beloved and not me. But I never truly planned on killing him!” They started to circle each other then. The demon panted, looking worn while the Angel walked confident and strong._

 

“ _Wait..you are in love with Emiliana?” The white-haired man's face twisted in anger and disgusted. “You will never have her for you do not deserve a pure being! She is mine and only mine!” He raised his sword and charged towards his foe._

 

“ _You will die, Lonan!”_

 

_**At that moment, I forgot about finding Garrett and of our unborn child. I just could not let him die. Running as fast as my then mortal legs could, I jumped in front of my dear friend and took the blade for him. Everything turned to chaos then..Ashley pulled his sword from me with horror. Lonan stared at my bleeding body before his feet with wide red eyes. Upset even more that another of his only friends was going to die, I saw him change to his true self..and he was even more beautiful to me. I closed my eyes but heard what was happening. He killed Ashley with ease and then Angelina as she finally appeared to avenge her brother. I only opened them again when I felt** **him** **kneel beside me..** _

 

_Tears that were crimson as his eyes ran down his face as he stared down at the dying woman. A weak but sad smile spread on her pink lips.._

 

“ _Do not cry, boy. What is happening is only a part of life..All living things must die in the end.”_

 

“ _But you are one of **His** creation! Where do you go when you die?” he questioned, pulling her dying body into his arms._

 

“ _Heh..” she laughed softly, causing a trickle of blood to escape her mouth. “To Earth..to the Heavens..I'm not sure..but I know I'm going somewhere peaceful.”_

 

_"No! You must stay! You have to stay!" he cried, burying his face in her sweet locks some. "I just found you..You cannot leave!"_

 

_A bloody hand reached up and touched his ashen face. “I shall promise you this..You will find me again one day and when you do..do not repeat your mistake.” Her thumb brushed over one of his bloody eyes and magically, the tears ran clear._

 

_"Also..you must promise..” Her glowing eyes were slowly fading and closing again. “..That my death..will not..bring..coldness to your.. **Human Heart**..” Her last breath left her as she became limp in his arm. Demon eyes filled more with the clear tears before he roared in sorrow at his lost._

 

* * *

 

The crystal ball stopped glowing as the images disappeared. “And that is the end of my tragic life.” Emiliana uttered. Amelia sat in her chair with shock on her face. Not only did Garrett look like Ciel but the others looked like Sebastian, Ash, and Angela..

 

“Yes, you, Ciel, Ash, and Angela are reincarnated.” the other woman told, having read her thoughts.

 

“Not Sebastian too?” the time traveler asked, already knowing the answer but need to be reassured.

 

“No, Sebastian is Lonan.”

 

“I see..so why did you want to tell me this, your story?”

 

“Because Ashley and Angelina's hatred was still in their souls when they reincarnated. Angela and Ash regain all their memories when the time was right. Now even though Angela is dead, Ash will continued the plan to cleanse the Earth of all that he sees as impure and create a new world of Light to rule.”

 

Emiliana reached over and grasped her other self's hands. “I brought you to this time to prevent it from happening.”

 

The younger woman stammered for words. “I..I don't think..”

 

“You can. Lonan will help you. I know he will.” she smiled warmly, “There's good in his heart even if he does not believe so. Tell him that—” The dream faded away then as Amelia was startled awake.

 

* * *

 

Amelia snapped open her eyes to see a surprised Sebastian sitting on the end of the bed, touching her face. The room was dimly lit by the candelabra he had brought in.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked her.

 

She sat up, letting the covers fall to her lap. “I know everything now.”

 

The demon's body stiffen but his face stayed calm. “Everything of what?”

 

“Of Emiliana's past..and that you were there..Lo—” A gloved hand covered her mouth, stopping her.

 

“Please..do not call me by that name.” the butler requested softly, removing his hand. “That name carries ghosts with it.”

 

“Why..Why didn't you tell me the truth, Sebastian? That you were there?”

 

“I was..I just didn't know how to tell you.” her lover answered, “I feared how you would react when I did but looks like Emiliana beat me to it. I would rather she told you then I anyway. It is her story.” They stayed quiet, lost in their thoughts.

 

“Sebastian, answer me one question.” the young woman said. He nodded. She knew the question she was about to ask was selfish of her but the time traveler needed to know. “Are you only in love with me because I remind you of her?”

 

Crimson eyes just stared at her and she about to take it as answer when the Devil grasped her face and pressed his lips against hers. After a moment, he pulled back.

 

“I will be honest and say that at first, I thought that was so. But as I got know _you_ , Amelia, I fell in love with that person that you are—the kind, foul-mouth, sarcastic, lovable, and caring person. So, never doubt that I do not love you again. You mean the world to me.” the butler finished sincerely.

 

She touched his face, tears in her sea-colored eyes. “S-Sebastian..kiss me.”

  
He complied, capturing her lips again. They kissed slow and sweet as if they were inexperience lovers, tasting each other. Sebastian pulled away to let the young woman catch her breath. His lips moved along the right side of her jawline and down the side of her throat, stopping at the nape of her neck. Gloved fingers brushed aside the strap of the nightdress then ran sensually across the pale flesh of her arm. Amelia let out a shuddery breath, gripping raven locks tightly, as that sinful mouth sucked and bit at her exposed shoulder.

 

Heat was slowly filling the time traveler's body, making her cheek flush pink. His lips were sending tiny shivers of pleasure down her spine. A tiny whimper left her when her lover moved back. The demon took off each gloves with his teeth, staring into the Angel's eyes. She looked away from his eyes to his hands. It was that first time she had seen them uncovered—the black nails and contract.

 

“Do they..bother you?” Sebastian asked softly.

 

Her lavender head shook from side to side. “No, I love them. Just like everything else about you, heh.”

 

He leaned towards her face with a sly smirk. “Wait until you feel what they can do..then you're _really_ going to love them.”

 

She gasped, smacking his shoulder as he laughed heartily before get rid of his jacket. Taking hold of her hands, he placed them on his chest, silently prompting her to unbutton his shirt for him. The young woman listened, undoing the tie then proceeding with all the small buttons. A well-toned torso greeted her; this time no ugly red cuts there to ruin the sight. She discarded the shirt on the floor with his other clothing. Gently, Amelia ran one finger down from his collarbone to the top of his pants.

 

Sebastian hummed low in his throat, enjoying her touch. When his beloved stopped, he joined her under the thick covers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Their lips slid over each other as their tongues danced lovingly; a soft nip given here and there. Still lip-locked, black-nailed hands moved under the green nightdress and ran slowly up smooth sides to B-sized breasts belonging to the Angel. They began to massage them and pinch the erect pink nipples. Amelia broke their kiss to mewl out; her back arching up a tad from the touch of his kneading hands.

 

Lifting her, the butler slipped the dress over her head and added it to the growing pile of clothes. Next were the only undergarments she had on, leaving her completely naked. His crimson eyes roamed the small, slender body in front of him. The time traveler's blush deepen from his long gazing. Exiting the bed, he removed the remainder of his attire. The young woman looked away, not wanting to seem like a pervert watching him undress..though she really wanted to..Once naked as well, he returned beneath the sheets and moved over her, propping himself up with his arms. Leaning down, he pecked her lips once.

 

“Tell me to stop if I am bringing you too much discomfort.” he murmured against her mouth.

 

“Sure thing, Sebby.” the Angel replied, smirking.

 

The Devil chuckled and kissed her again before entering her slowly. She bit her lip from the slight pain; thankful that this wasn't her first time. Her virginity was taken by her first boyfriend who just wanted to get into her pants and when he did, he tossed her to the curb. That' was why she hadn't believed in true love anymore. The boy told her he loved her and she had been too naive to see through the lie. But Amelia knew deep in her heart that Sebastian meant it when he said the words. He gave her time to adjust to him, spending it by giving butterfly kisses across her collarbone. The demon pulled out some and slid back in, starting a slow rhythm. He watched as his lover shut her eyes tight and moaned softly. Her hands held his arms as she felt him thrust back and forth. It was starting the fire that formed in the pit of her stomach. The fire kept building as the butler's movement became more vigorous.

 

Their kisses were now heated and sloppy as they getting lost in the growing pleasure. The young woman soon was moving her hips to met his thrusts. His name spilled from her swollen lips over and over. It aroused him to no end for Sebastian had longed many nights to hear it called out by her in such a wanton way. Just when Amelia thought she could bear no longer his feverish motions, the fire in her exploded and sent her over the edge as stars blocked out her vision. The Devil hissed as he felt her tighten around him. A few more shallow thrusts sent him into ecstasy, pulling out and releasing his seed on her stomach. He fell atop the young woman in exhaustion. The only sounds in the room was their panting for breath. As they got over the high, the demon stood and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and cleaned themselves up. Once finished, the two laid in the bed together.

 

Amelia rested her head on his naked chest, closing her heavy eyelids. “I love you, Sebastian.”

 

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you as well, Amelia.” She fell asleep to his fingers stroking her side and the sound of his steady heartbeat. The Angel finally felt truly loved. It was early morning when the time traveler woke up again. The butler was not with her but she wasn't mad, knowing he was probably taking care of Ciel. She stood from the bed and gathered the folded clothing picked out by her lover for her to wear that day. Amelia felt giddy today, humming a happy tune as she bathed and dressed. As she walked out of the bathroom, a strange smelling cloth covered her mouth. The young woman didn't have time to scream as the world around her turned black..

 


	49. Time to End it All for Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warning!: Attempted Rape

 

Ciel was back, submerged in the Darkness. Immediately, his eyes searched for Emiliana and founded her once again walking towards him but her body was covered in a hooded cloak.

 

“ _Why am I here again?”_ he asked.

 

“ _For another chance.”_ she replied with a smile, _“A chance to get a future for yourself again.”_

 

The young man stared at her. _“To get..?”_

 

Her head bowed forward in a slight nod; a bright light appearing behind her. _“Give up your title of_ _ **The Queen's watchdog**_ _, give up the hatred you've held for so long..and get it back..”_ His vision was blinded the white light, making him shield his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The Earl woke to the late morning sun coming through the uncovered windows. He sat up and looked around. Sebastian was not here with his breakfast. From how bright the light from outside, he knew right away that it was almost noon. Getting out of bed with annoyance, Ciel wandered around his hotel room for the butler. In the bathroom, he had seen the contract was still in his eye but the demon would not come. Not finding him there, he proceed to Amelia's room. Everything seemed neat and normal in her room as if she was never there. But the suitcases and the covered cage that held a loud squawking Edgar proved that assumption wrong. The young man rushed to it and removed the red curtain. The raven calmed once seeing him but panic was still evidence in the crimson eyes. Opening the door, he allowed the bird to fly out and rest on his shoulder.

 

“Something is not right and you know that, don't you Edgar?” he uttered, rewarded with a soft caw. Returning to his hotel room, Ciel tried to dress himself and had failed like when he was in the circus. He headed down to the lobby with Edgar, seeing that he was the only companion he had at the moment.

 

Once there, he addressed the man at the front desk. “I'm Phantomhive. Room 702. Do you know where my two servants went?”

 

“One moment please, my lord.” the man said with a heavy French accent. He looked and told the time traveler was the only company listed with him; also she was still checked in. That made the Earl and the raven even more uneasy. The two left the hotel once retrieving his coat and hat.

 

“ _The mark wasn't gone. But..he would never wish for my pleasure. And_ _ **forget everything**_ _?”_ he thought while walking down the streets of Paris. _“That was..a farewell. But Amelia couldn't have been apart of this from what I've seen and was told. Something must of happen to her after that Devil left..A reason for Edgar's panic.”_ He paused, looking up at the sky. “I can certainly get back to London on my own. And once I do, I'm going to paid a visit to the Queen.”

 

* * *

 

Ciel couldn't believe that man he had paid the rest of his money to had only taken him half-way. He had to walk rest of the way. It took him until after nightfall to reach the town of Boulogne-sur-Mer. Needing rest after his long walk, the young man entered the first hotel he found. Inside, the innkeeper sat behind the counter, looking slightly inebriated from the liquor he was drinking.

 

“A room for the night.” the Earl told.

 

“How will you pay?” the man asked, looking at him blankly.

 

“I can't right now, but I'll send you the money from London later.”

 

“No can do. Beside there is also a no pet rule at this hotel.” the innkeeper stated, pointing to Edgar who snapped his beak in annoyance at the man.

 

“Don't get fresh with me! Just who do you think I am?” Ciel shouted, angry. “I'm Ciel Phantomhive! Everyone knows that name! Haven't you ever heard of the Funtom Corporation?” The drunk ignored him, taking another gulp of his liquor.

 

The Earl pointed to his family ring. “Look at this ring! The family heads have passed it down for generations!”

 

“You can pay with that, then. I'll put you up here in exchange for the ring.” the older man slurred, observing it. “That gem's not bad. Shall I throw in breakfast too?”

 

Deep blue eye narrowed at him. “What?” he growled while storming out, kicking the door opened. “You've got a lot of gall for someone who runs a fleabag hotel!” He walked around the town a little more before stopping in a lit alleyway. The raven hopped down to the stone floor as the tired lord sat down. Edgar pecked at his shoe, trying to tell him to get up. The Earl swapped him away.

 

“Stop, I'm tired and hungry. So, I'm in no mood for you right now, bird.” he whispered, closing his eye. A soft meow made it open again and discover a black cat standing in front of him. His hand reached out, beckoning. “It's cold. Come here.” It surprisingly listened and sniffed his welcoming hand. The young man picked the feline up by the fur at the back of it's neck. Not liking that, the cat growled and clawed at him, causing him to let go. The black cat ran off and Edgar started to follow.

 

“Edgar, where are you going?” Ciel shouted, hurrying up to catch after the bird. He chased the two animals until arriving back at the main road. The raven and cat were nowhere in sight but a few feet away was the dock and open sea.

 

“I was this close to the port..?”

 

“Caw!” He looked up to see the red-eyed raven, looking down at him from the edge of the building roof.

 

“You were trying to tell me, weren't you?” the young man smirked as the winged creature flew down onto his shoulder. A gloved hand reached up and patted Edgar. “I forget how smart you are. Now, we wait until morning.”

 

* * *

 

When Amelia came to, her mind was fuzzy from the drug. Closing her eyes and waiting for a few minutes, she lifted herself up from the pile of downy pillows behind her. Turquoise eyes skimmed the unfamiliar room that was lit a bit from the fireplace burning. The time traveler moved from the bed and towards the window to look. It was nightfall now but she could see perfectly. Instead of the nighttime scape of Paris, the front yard of what was the Buckingham Palace met her.

 

“What the hell..?” she gasped softly, stepping back.

 

“I see you have awoken, my dear.” The young woman froze. She hadn't sensed anyone coming in which meant..Turning around slowly, Ash's form soon came into her line of vision, confirming her suspicions. He stood calmly by the closed door with his hands behind his back. A gentle smile was on his face that just seemed false.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked kindly.

 

“You kidnapped me, you ass.” the female Angel growled in response.

 

The fake smile changed to a frown. “Yes, I apologize for that but it seemed the only way to bring you back to London with me.”

 

“Well, I'll agree with you on that.” she remarked, crossing her arms. The male Angel chuckled before walking to her. Amelia stayed where she was even though she was wary of having him close. He paused when only a few steps away from her and stared into her angry eyes.

 

“Even angry, you still radiated beauty.” Ash told, smiling lovingly. His hand reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The time traveler stiffened at the gentle action that reminded her of Sebastian.

 

“ _Where is he? He should have been here..”_

 

“Your Devil isn't coming.” the man across her told, having read her thoughts.

 

“Stay out of my mind! And what makes you say that?” she snapped at him.

 

A smug smirk formed on his lips. “Because he's gotten what he wanted.” A hard slap collided with his face. He didn't flinch at the impact, just stared at the young woman with amusement.

 

“I won't listen to your lies anymore because I know the real truth.” Amelia said firmly before moving to walk pass him. “I'm leaving.”

 

The royal guard grabbed her wrist in a tight hold then. She went to pull it back with ease but discovered her strength wasn't coming to her. While she was momentarily puzzled, he roughly pulled her to the bed and tossed her effortlessly onto it. The female Angel tried to crawl backwards to get away from him as he stood by the edge of the bed. But Ash simply grasped both her legs, dragging the time traveler towards him until he was between her spread legs with his lower half pressed into her. He then laid on top of her body and placed his head in the crook of her neck.

 

“Though you have cleaned your body of the sin of your previous night, Lonan's scent still clings to what is rightfully mine..but I will change that right now.”

 

His lips began to assault her neck with vicious bites. The young woman thrashed under him to no avail. Her bright eyes widen when a sudden idea appeared. She grabbed the pendant around her throat before snapping the necklace off. Her free hand fisted some of the male Angel's hair and gently pulled his head back. Thinking his former reincarnated lover wanted to kiss him, he allowed her to move him away. When his face was finally facing hers, Amelia attacked the mad man, stabbing his left eye with the pendant. He cried out in pain and she took that moment to shove his body away and roll off the bed.

 

Hurrying up from the floor, the black-winged Angel scurried to the door. Her hand was about to grab the handle when Ash's sword cut into her right shoulder. She recoiled, gritting her teeth to hold in her scream. Amelia turned to face him, seeing the damage she had done. It made her give a smug smirk. Not worrying about the wound on herself, she outstretched her hand to summon the Phantasm Scythe..but it did not come. While the time traveler was perplexed once more, the royal guard advanced forward and grasped her by the neck, slamming her against the wall.

 

“There is no point in summoning your weapon. The drug I gave you was mixed with a magic that temporarily stunned your powers.” he informed with a cruel smile. “I didn't want to do this. I had hoped you would join me in ending this disgusting world but I have grown tired of your defiance.”

 

“You're fucking insane-” she started to curse but his mouth covered her open one. Sea-colored eyes widen as the young woman felt her dormant angelic powers and the shadows in her soul being taken away by the man man. Her hands and legs pounded against him but slowly became weak as she was drained. Once finished, his hand let go and she fell to the floor. Ash stepped back; his hands covering his face.

 

“..Haha..Haha..HAHAHA!” He laughed madly behind his hands before removing them to throw his head back. The wounded eye was healed and blazed like liquid fire. “This power is amazing!”

 

“W-What did you do to me, you psychopath..?” Amelia hissed through gritted teeth. Her body ached all over, leaving her to lay helpless on the floor like a rag doll.

 

Burning amethyst orbs glanced down at her. “I took your powers using a dark spell because I need them for the Cleansing. You are mortal now, Amelia.” She gasped, staring at him in disbelief. Kneeling beside her, Ash gently stroked her face.

 

“Wonderful, isn't it? To be pure again?” he whispered happily, “Once I'm done, we can be together in the new world. Nothing will get in between us ever again, my darling. But for now, I need you to stay put.” The now mortal Angel said nothing, just looked on in shock. The male Angel left her alone in the quiet room. He was halfway down the hall when a loud angry scream came from the young woman finally.

 

* * *

 

“Strong wind today, eh?”

 

“Aye, and it ain't natural how warm it is either. We may see rough waters tonight.”

 

“I hope we get to London soon..”

 

The sailors finally left and Ciel gave a soft sigh of relief. He had been hiding out on the ship for two days. He was glad that soon he wouldn't have to hide anymore. They should arrive in London that night. A loud noise sounded behind him, startling himself and the raven. They both looked back to discover the Undertaker's leering face.

 

“Found you, my lord.”

 

“U-Undertaker?” The former Grim Reaper sneered again and offered his pot of bone biscuits. The young man's starved stomach growled, making him grimace in embarrassment. Reaching to take one, it was pulled back. The mortician took one of the treats out and fed it to the Edgar instead. The Earl glared at him. He was in no mood for his teasing.

 

“Relax, milord.” Aeron smirked, handing the pot over. “Think of others before yourself even when famished.” The two then sat down on the crates around them.

 

“I'm surprised to see you here.” the Earl stated before stuffing his face. The raven had retired from his shoulder to the Undertaker's lap.

 

“See, that fussy bloke Will captured me. Apparently he'll be shorthanded in the London area,” he responded, stroking the glossy feathers of the bird. “So he roped me into this by promising to waive my library fines.”

 

Ciel looked over at him. “The London area?”

 

The Undertaker nodded once. “Yes, we have to collect a great many souls in London tonight.” Just then, there was shouting above. “Ah, so it's begun.” They went up to see what was happening. Everyone aboard was on deck and standing along the edge of the steamship. In the distance, London could be seen because of the huge fire burning all over.

 

The Death God whistled low. “They certainly put on quite the show! I must be on my way.” he said before walking away with the raven.

 

“Wait! Why did you truly come here?” the Earl asked. The man stopped but didn't turn back to face the younger.

 

“I originally came looking for Amelia, thinking..no, hoping she was with you. But I see now that Ash has her. It the only reason that London is in flames.” Aeron answered, “Also, you and I have a lot of history together. So I think I'll give you a fair warning.” He glanced over his shoulder at Ciel with a sneer. “My lord, in just a little while..you will die.”

 

“What do you mean..?” Ciel was shocked. He assumed that the time traveler was taken by the insane Angel. But he was going to die that very night? One of the female passengers cried out and made him come out of his stupor to look. But when looking back, Undertaker and Edgar were gone.

 

His hand lightly touched the eyepatch. _“Sebastian isn't with me anymore. Which means the death awaiting me will be..in vain.”_ he thought, watching the burning city. _“The hatred and pain are burning out. Everything is burning away. I'm going to die. On this ship? Or..saving Amelia? But that would mean killing Her Majesty on my own..”_ Memories of the past months with the young woman flashed before him. She had risked her life so many times to save him. Giving up his life for the woman he loved would be worth it because the young man owed her so much. Once he came to a decision, the boat began to turn around. The Earl rushed to find one of the crewmen on deck; soon spotting a man with dark cap and beard.

 

“What are you doing?” Ciel shouted at him.

 

“We can't go back to London like this.” the man stated, “We'll have to hang about these waters for a while and—”

 

“What? We're almost there!” the Earl glanced back at the water to see another ship still heading for London's docks. He pointed his finger towards it, showing the man. “Fine. I'll get on that ship. Get me a rowboat!”

 

“For a kid like you?” the boatman scoffed, “Now, if you had money, that would be another story..”

 

“Don't play games with me! I have to get back to London or—” he stopped, seeing that his words were getting to the man. Growling low, his eye trailed down to his hand with the Phantomhive ring. _“Offering this would do..Her life is means more to me now than this old ring anyway.”_

 

He presented to the man. “Take this.”

 

“W-Wow! Look at that shine!” the boatman said with awe.

 

“It's a blue diamond. You don't see one of these every day.”

 

“Hey, what's a kid like you doing with something like this?”

 

“Just give me a rowboat!” Ciel snapped with impatience. _“I'm coming, Amelia. So, please hang on just a little longer.”_

 

* * *

 

“Your Majesty, the salvation of the land through holy flame has begun.” Ash informed the young Queen.

 

“I see..” she murmured from under the sheets.

 

“Isn't it wonderful to finally greet the England of the next century,” her guard questioned her, spreading his arms out. “The proud and unpolluted country we aimed for?” Victoria groaned in pain softly. “What's the matter, Your Majesty? Ever since we returned from Paris, you've seemed to be in poor health.”

 

She sat up to unbutton her gown. “Ash, look. It hurts.” He stepped forward to get a good look. The young girl now showed the decomposing flesh of her late husband, Albert. Amethyst eyes narrowed, not liking the impure scent it gave off. “It hurts.”

 

“Forgive this intrusion.” the male Angel said. He leaned over and poked the flesh, causing a sickening goo to stick to his gloved finger. “It's begun to fester and rot.” Removing the stained gloved, he burned it with a magic blue flame before offering his naked hand to Her Majesty.

 

“I shall perform a Cleansing for you.”

 

“No!” she refused, holding her rotting torso protectively. “Leave his body as it is. Leave it as it was that day.”

 

“But your Majesty--” he tried to reason.

 

“He doesn't need Cleansing. He's magnificent just as he is.” Her small hand grabbed his wrist. “Do something for him, Ash. Help my—”

 

“I smell it.” the mad man growled. She looked up at him with surprise. “You..are unclean.” He turned away and exited the room from the balcony, leaving her to succumb to the decaying.

 

* * *

 

“Goddamn it!” Amelia cursed, pressing her right hand against her chest. It was definitely broken now after the punch she delivered to the thick wood door. She had been punching and kicking the door for a thirty minutes with no results. The young woman hated being so weak, missing her powers. For three days, she had been stuck in that room. She tried to escape through the windows once her body was able to move again but ended up being shock by the spell Ash had placed there. Her eyes darkened, thinking of him. He had brought her food but she refused to eat anything he gave. Also the time traveler hadn't slept either, fearing of what the mad man would do if she did so. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, making her look ghastly with her pale skin. The mortal Angel sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

 

“London's on fire, Sebastian and Ciel are somewhere out there, and I'm stuck here trying to escape and failing miserably.” Her good hand covered her stinging eyes as frustrated tears wanted to fall.

 

“Oh, I don't think so. Give another few good kicks and that door will surely budge, hehehe.” Amelia stiffen. She knew that voice all too well. Removing her hand, turquoise orbs met the tall, slender form of her mentor, Aeron and her raven, Edgar. The red-eyed bird cawed happily at the weak young woman. He strolled over to his student and sat down across from her. Now that the man was closer to the dim light from the fireplace, the young woman could observe him better. His long top hat was gone and his silver bangs were brushed aside to show the yellow-green eyes that every Death God had. But he was still dressed in his usual attire.

 

The former Grim Reaper gave a lazy smile. “Hello, poppet.” Carefully, her good hand reached forward and touched his scarred cheek gently.

 

“You're..You're really here, aren't you?” she whispered joyously.

 

“Of course. I'm no illusion. That insane Angel could never be able to make one just like me. I'm too _eccentric_ , hehehe.” Aeron joked, bringing a smile to the young woman's weary face. A small pout formed on his lips then. “Oh, dear. You're not looking so peachy.”

 

“That because that bastard took my powers. I'm mortal now.” Amelia told softly, “Also I haven't slept for two days..”

 

The Undertaker nodded, reaching into his long coat. “Assume such. It's a good thing Spears stayed around me long enough to allow my fingers to get ahold of this.” He proceed to pull out a grey feather and the young woman knew right away that it was hers. “Because your powers have been taken, the feather has suffered the effects of the spell some. There's still magic inside but very limited. So, I should be able to put it inside of you.”

 

Moving her injured hand away from her chest and unbuttoned her shirt some, the Death God placed the feather over the flesh where her heart laid. His cool hand then pressed against it, seeming to push it in. A burning feeling came from the spot that made Amelia want to squirm away. Instead, she spoke to her mentor.

 

“Undertaker, remember when I asked you why you would help me?” He nodded once, listening but still attentive on his task. “And you replied, 'Because I want to be closer to a certain _Light_.' What did you mean by that?” He was silent for a moment before yellow-green eyes moved up to met hers.

 

“I meant that..I missed being with you.”

 

She blinked in surprise confusion. “What?”

 

“I was the first Death God created by Emiliana's hand to show how a Grim Reaper should act and perform. I was to teach the newcomers everything she wanted done. Your past self gave me my name Aeron for she believed it was fitting for that title I was made for, hehehe.” The former Grim Reaper's face turned sad. “I was there the day Emiliana died. I had informed her she would that night but I never told her how.”

 

“I never understood why her soul reincarnated instead of going to Oblivion but now I do. She had left things unfinished and need a braver and more head-strong replacement to complete the task.” he continued as the feather was almost gone. “It's up to you, Amelia and Lonan, to stop Ash. And I shall help as I always have. For I have lived to serve you and you alone, my mistress.” The burning sensation finally ceased and was replaced with the familiar electric tingling of her power. Testing it out, the Angel tried to heal her hand and succeeded.

 

“Because my powers are limited and I need them to stop Ash, I am glad you are still willing to help me, Aeron.” Amelia told as he assisted in helping her stand.

 

“It is my pleasure. What is your first command for me?” he queried, awaiting her order. She turned fierce but determined turquoise eyes on him.

 

“Get me the hell out of here and to where ever Ciel and Sebastian are now. It is time to end all of this for good.”

 

The Death God sneered, bowing slightly. “Hehehe. Yes, my mistress.”

 


	50. One Last Time

 

..Hell...That is what the burning city reminded Ciel of. Nothing but chaos and the dying and the dead. Those would were still living only looked out for themselves as they tried to escape. He walked on, careful of where he stepped since the roads were littered with bodies. When he arrived at the docks from the other boat, the Earl had been confront by an angry group of Englishmen. Believing he was French, they blamed him for the destruction of their home, claiming that France was starting a war with England.

 

“ _It's exactly what Lau said. Queen Victoria is trying to start a war!”_ he thought, frowning deeply. _“But there's more to it than just that.”_ As the young man was deep in thought, a piece of the building he was walking under started to collapse. Noticing too late, he didn't have enough time to move away but was lucky when someone tackled him out of way from the fateful debris..who just so happen to be Mey-Rin.

 

“What's the matter with you, yes?” she chided angry before finally realizing it was her employer. “Y-Young master!”

 

“What are you doing here?” Ciel questioned.

 

The maid stood and back away quickly, bowing. “I apologize, my lord, yes! It's my job to protect the mansion, yes, but..but..I..”

 

“Calm down. I'm not criticizing you.” he reassured, standing as well. “Please, tell me why you're here.” She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

 

“It's Plu-Plu!”

 

“Pluto?” he repeated, growing serious. “So that is how the fire started. Take me to where he is.”

 

“But-” the redhead woman objected.

 

“Mey-Rin.” the Earl said firmly. She nodded before running off with him to the area the demon hound was last seen.

 

* * *

 

“The tranquilizers aren't working!” Baldroy said in frustration, having fired the last few. Pluto stood high on a monument, shooting more fire onto the burning buildings.

 

“Plu-Plu..” Finnian said sadly, watching as he stood beside the older man.

 

Snake glanced at him; Wilde and Goethe around his neck. “Did we really do the right thing, chasing Pluto here? We were told to protect the mansion. If we can't do anything anyway..”

 

“The mansion isn't the only thing I want to protect.” the gardener stated, “I want to protect the smiles in it and the time we spend in it too! For us to have that, _everyone_ has to be there. Even Plu-Plu!” Loud footsteps were heard behind the three men then, making them turn to see the Earl and maid.

 

“Young master!”

 

“Mey-Rin, why the hell did you bring the young master here?” Baldo queried her.

 

“He insisted, yes!” she told.

 

Ciel looked up to see the controlled hound; blue eye widening. “Pluto!” He then clenched his teeth in angry, balling his hands into fists.

 

* * *

 

On the roof of a building where the group stood beside, Ash watched, unnoticed by them, with a cunning smirk.

 

“There he is. So the boy is back in London. Most impressive!” he said before glancing over his shoulder. “Well, what do you think of the view? Any comments?”

 

“Compared to the Great Fire of London in 1666, this blaze seems very slow-spreading.” Sebastian replied, glaring at him.

 

“You're right. Once uncleanliness and vice take hold, it's extremely difficult to do away with them.” the male Angel said gleefully, “However, when this fire burns everything away, the long-awaited door will appear on the clean land! I shall open the door to the new century.”

 

“And you needed to steal both Amelia and her powers to achieve that?” the butler growled, walking to stand beside him. Ash frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Yes, I know what you did and I say good job at trying to hide it but I have found out already. She was not with the young master like I wanted when I found him in Boulogne-sur-Mer. Also her Shadows smell strong coming off to you.”

 

Dark gloved hands raised in surrender. “Fine, I confess, though I do regret having to do as I did to her. I had hoped she would have joined me..” His expression darkened. “But she was too _influenced_ by you, Lonan. I knew I should have taken her away sooner, so it wouldn't have happen.”

 

“Well, I thank you for not doing so. I would never have gotten to delight myself with her whole being.” the demon smirked, getting under his old rival's skin. Ash ignored his provoking and looked back at the group below.

 

“Hahaha. You battled me for your master's sake just like with Garret and here you are standing beside me, watching his tragedy play out again.” the mad man laughed, “It seems the past really is replaying itself but it will not end the same way this time.” He turned amethyst eyes towards the other man.

 

“I've thought to myself—since we both care for our little lavender-haired woman, I'm willing to allow you to join me like before.” he continued with a smile.

 

Sebastian stared at him, suspicious. “Aren't I still a wellspring of the very uncleanliness you detest?”

 

Ash still smiled as he replied. “When you examine them closely, all things emit their own intense light. Morning and night, man and woman, light and darkness. If those things are well-burnished and made one, they return to their primal forms, beloved of my _Father_.”

 

“You want me to be one of those vulgar patchwork dolls you're so fond of?”

 

“No..” The sly smirk returned again. “Just _a pet_ for Amelia when I am not around. She will need company.”

 

“A pet? Ha, your words amuse me. But give me a few moments to consider your request.” Crimson eyes moved down to the young lord. _“Checkmate is fast approaching. What will you do, young master?”_

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Ciel asked his servants suddenly.

 

“W-Well..We wanted Plu-Plu to turn back to how he was..We're sorry!” Finny answered, bowing in apology.

 

“But I'm out of tranquilizers.” Baldo also added.

 

“..You have real bullets, don't you?” the young master questioned, making the servants gasp.

 

“Are you telling us to shoot Plu-Plu, young master?” Mey-Rin asked in disbelief.

 

He nodded once. “Yes, just look at his eyes. His mind is gone..That's not the Pluto you know. He's just a beast now. Baldo, Mey-Rin, Finny..you have to kill him. There's no way _we_ can bring Pluto back.” Tears formed in the maid and gardener's eyes at his words, hearing the truth in them. The idiotic trio complied and prepare to attack even though they wished not to. Snake watched beside the Earl, unable to assist in the order which he was glad for. As they were about to fire, a voice rang out that surprised the group, the Devil and the male Angel, thinking they would not hear that person at that moment..

 

“Please hold your fire!” The group looked back to see Undertaker stood a few feet away; his arms carrying Amelia.

 

She looked up at the Death God then. “You can place me down now, Aeron.” she said softly. He nodded, doing such. Now that she was on her feet, they all could see her appearance fully. Her lavender hair was tousled and skin looked deathly white, making the dark circles under her bright eyes stick out. The white button-down shirt was untucked and spotted with blood. Her navy blue slack were no longer pressed-looking but wrinkled. But even though the time traveler looked haggard, she walked towards them with confidence fitted for royalty. Stopping in front of the shocked party, a tiny smirk formed on her chapped lips.

 

“So, how much of the fun did I miss?” the young woman joked. They all blinked before the servants laughed and hugged her, talking all at once about how worried they were about her. When released from their smothering hugs, she looked at Ciel. He was still in shock at seeing her. The young woman strolled closer and pulled him into her arms tightly. At her embrace, the Earl came out of his stupor and returned the hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry..” she uttered.

 

“For what?” he queried softly.

 

“I lost the necklace you gave me. I was in a tight situation and had to use it.” the Angel explained, moving back. “Note the blood drops on my shirt.”

 

“It's all right. I'll just get you a new one when all of this is over.” the young master smiled, cupping her left cheek. “I am just glad you are fine, Amelia..” The smile faded to deep concern. “..but what happen to you? You look ill.”

 

“A long story short, I don't have much of my powers left. So I'm still a tad weak.”

 

“Ash did this?” A soft nod was given. “How are we going to get them back?”

 

“ _I'll_ figure that out later. Right now, Pluto needs to be stopped.” Amelia told, stepping away from her friend to head towards the monument. Her wrist was grasped then, making her pause. She stared at Ciel quickly, taking him in. Undertaker had informed her on their way there that he would die that night. The time traveler's heart clenched painfully when remembering. She had known it would happen once everything was done but even so, she didn't want to lose him.

 

“What are you doing? You can't stop him in your condition.” he exclaimed.

 

“I know but I believe I'm the only one who can save him without ending his life.” she said, “So, you must trust me like you always have, Ciel. Please?”

 

“..Okay.” His hand released her wrist. She smiled gently before turning around. Carefully, the young woman walked until she was close enough by the structure.

 

“Pluto.” she called up. The demon hound paused and glanced down at her; his wild eyes burning bright. “Hey there, boy. You remember me, don't you?” His white ears twitched back as a puzzled expression crossed him. On the building roof top, Ash was seething.

 

“No matter how much I try not to harm her, she still continues to be defiant.” he snarled out, raising his hand in her direction. “And I am sick of it. It's time to take away that free will of hers.” A glowing blue light suddenly formed around the Angel's neck, solidifying into a collar similar to the hound's. She cried out, clawing at the light as it started to choke her. Her companions panicked and rushed to her, trying to help remove it.

 

“Bastard!” Sebastian shouted, charging towards his rival. Surprisingly, he managed to knock him down. The demon pressed one of his knives to his throat. “Remove the spell from her now!”

 

“Haha, never.” Ash grunted out with a sneer. _“Spare Amelia. Kill the others, Pluto.”_ The possessed hound let out a terrifying roar, making everyone below and the butler to look. He barred his teeth and leaped down, heading for the group. Baldo and Mey-Rin hurried with their guns to stop him but he was getting closer fast. As her conscious was almost under the collar's spell, she was able to rasp out loudly.

 

“ _A-Aeron, do it now!_ ”

 

“Yes, my mistress Amelia.” The former Grim Reaper suddenly appeared in the air right behind the beast. He swung his silver Death Scythe's blade by Pluto's throat, slashing into the glowing collar and breaking the spell. Right as the spell broke, he changed into his human form before fainting, causing the Death God to catch him. The blue light faded away from Amelia's neck as she reluctantly had to use some of her limited power to remove the collar. She slumped forward afterwards, feeling a bit drained. Snake wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling farther.

 

Aeron landed in front of the group. “Would one of you take him? He _reeks_ of wet dog.” Being the only strongest and willing, Finny retrieved the naked Pluto. The silver haired man looked to his mistress who smiled warily at him.

 

“Well done. I didn't expect you to move so fast.”

 

“It's a gift when becoming a Death God.” he responded, making her chuckle lightly. The Devil sighed in relief when seeing that before smirking.

 

“From what I have learned, Amelia is not one to be easily tamed, my old foe.” he stated, looking down to discover that Ash had slipped away. “Tch..coward.”

 

“Ciel, wait!” Sebastian looked back down to see the Earl rushing off with the others following. He hopped up on the horse his servants' brought before speaking.

 

“I have to deal with the Queen.”

 

“Then I'll go with you.” the time traveler said, trying to join him on the steed.

 

He shook his head no.“I have to do this on my own and you need to stop Ash.”

 

“You're hurrying to your death, Ciel!” she shouted with concern. The young man stared at her with his deep eye and gave a bittersweet smile.

 

“..It was bound to happen soon anyway.” With that, he galloped away on the stallion.

 

“ _Yes. All I can do is rush there. If I'm going to die..at least I will be able to go, knowing you are okay.”_

 

* * *

 

When he arrived, the Earl approached one of the two guards standing watch at the entrance.

 

“I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive.” he announced, “I request an audience with the Queen to..” The guard said nothing and didn't look his way. Glancing at the other one and seeing he was the same, Ciel proceeded inside without their consent. In the Palace, the rest of the guards were standing still as if frozen.

 

“Time has stopped. Is this a trap?” Ciel pondered aloud, observing them. He paused, tsking under his breath. “No time to worry about that!”

 

He started to run down the halls until finally making it to the Queen's bedroom. The door was cracked open a tad which he found odd..The young man quietly stepped into the dark room; the only light coming from the moon outside. His eye scanned around, stopping on what laid on the bed closest to the windows. It was Victoria, having indeed died from the decaying. As he stared at her corpse in shock, a loud scream came from the open doorway. It was one of the maids. He ran passed her and was confronted by two guards, making him go the opposite direction he came from. Surprisingly, the Earl was able to make it back to the entrance hall but was ambushed and surrounded.

 

“What is your name?” they ordered.

 

“I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive!” he answered, glaring at them.

 

“Phantomhive? So the Queen's watchdog has turned against her?” an older guard questioned.

 

“I've cast off that name,” the young master told, “And I'm not the one who killed Her Majesty.”

 

“Do you think you can talk your way out of this?” The guards all raised their guns, taking aim.

 

A smirk formed on Ciel's lips. “No, probably not.” He closed his eye from a second, returning serious. “But I can't come to a stop here!” Someone fired at him, shooting through his left side.

 

“ _Ha..That was quick..”_ he thought, glancing down at the wound before falling to the floor. The guards moved in closer; their weapons still trained on him.

 

“Ciel~!” Amelia appeared in the hall with Undertaker.

 

“No way..” her friend uttered in pain. “Tch! You never listen to me, woman..”

 

The guards turned on the two. “More intruders!”

 

“Get out of here!” Ciel cried out.

 

“No, you need to call for Sebastian!” she told as her mentor stood in front of her like a shield. “You can't just give up when you're so close to finishing!”

 

“But I've already—”

 

“Just do it again, you stubborn ass!”

 

“Fine!” he shouted, taking off his eyepatch. “Sebastian, I've decided that I won't end here!” The blood that poured from his wound formed on its own to mirror the symbol of his contract. The blood glowed along with his eye with power.

 

“ _I see you're awake, young master.”_ the demon's voice entered his mind. The Earl smirked.

 

“Fire!” The guards started shooting again at him along with the young woman and Death God. Aeron picked her mistress up and fled the room, shutting the double doors. A few of the Queen's men charged at the doors to knock them down but froze when a collection of gasps came. Now, kneeling beside the wounded young man, was the demon butler himself...and in his hands were all the bullet the men had shot.

 

“You actually came..” his lord said, his wide mismatched eyes staring at him.

 

Crimson orbs glanced back. “Of course because you will indeed not end here now.” He faced the guards again and just like he had done to Vanel's goons, the Devil throw the bullets and killed all of them but one this time.

 

Sebastian stood. “I humbly apologize for taking unauthorized leave.”

 

Ciel grimaced at him. “What were you doing?”

 

“Oh, I was preparing for the Last Supper.” he answered with his trademark smile. “Sweet, hot, and occasionally tart. Using a variety of spices to mature the flavor..Thanks to you, I believe I'll be able to enjoy the ultimate soul..the ultimate supper.” The young master rolled on his good side and pressed a hand against his wound to bay the bleeding.

 

“This is an order—Take me to the male Angel of Massacre!”

 

“Certainly.” the butler nodded before placing his master in his arms. He started walking towards the doors of the entrance hall, ignoring the man he spared.

 

“H-He's not human..” the guard uttered aloud, causing the demon to look at him.

 

“You're right. I am merely one _hell_ of a butler.” he stated before continuing to walk away. As he and the young man stepped into the next room, a hand appeared and slapped the Devil across the face. The weaken Angel stood across from her companions with a smirk as her lover glanced down at her. The former Grim Reaper stood to the side, trying to hold in his laughter at the other supernatural's surprised expression. Ciel, on the other hand, did even though it brought pain because of his injury.

 

“Before you even ask, that was for leaving for whatever bizarre reason you had and allowing Bocchan to get shot.” she proclaimed, “Also that was to help get my anger at you out which it did, heh.”

 

“I am glad to see you are still yourself, my dear.” Sebastian said smoothly, recovering from his surprise.

 

“Ash may have taken my powers but he can never take my awesome personality, honey.” Amelia stated, snapping her fingers in a sassy way. She then strolled back over to Undertaker. “Now, it's time to get back to being serious. That lunatic is still on the loose.”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian and Ciel stepped onto the small boat while Amelia and Aeron stayed on the brick road.

 

“I wish you would let me heal you.” the time traveler said to her friend.

 

“The bandages will do. You said yourself that you needed to save all of the power you had.” the Earl reminded, “Beside, there's really no point..”

 

She sighed heavily. “I know..” Her turquoise eyes rested on the demon she loved. “I'll meet you at the spot once we inform Will what is going on.” He nodded, taking her hand in his briefly which she squeezed gently. The young woman and Death God hurried away then, leaving the two.

 

“This will joggle you for a moment, young master.” the butler said as he push with the oar to get the boat moving. The ride was quiet as they went along down the river. The young man looked at the dead bodies littering the streets. He pulled his eye away when seeing a white feather floating in the dark water.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Here in England, there are several bridges named _Devil's Bridge_.” Sebastian responded, “So called because legend has it they were made by demons. In contrast, the Tower Bridge is a holy bridge which I surmise that Ash and Angela instructed Her Majesty to build.” As they neared the unfinished structure, they could see and hear the lost souls trapped in the large steel base of it. The face of the dead gave off the appearance of having been dented into the metal as sick type of decoration.

 

“Human sacrifices?” Ciel gasped in horror, “ _This_ is meant to be a _holy bridge_?”

 

“Taken too far, saintliness is far beastlier than evil.” the Devil replied, halting the boat by the wooden dock along the haunting base. Once the rowboat was tied, he looked at his lord. “Please wait here, young master.”

 

“I'm coming along!” the young man objected strongly.

 

“Let me put this plainly..you would drag me down.” his butler told, being honest.

 

“I see. In other words, you're no match for him if you're fettered down.” the Earl interjected with a smirk.

 

“Very well, then. You shall have a prime view, my lord.” The demon carried him all the way to the top as he climbed the ladder that was left there for workers. When they finally were on one side of the incomplete Tower Bridge, Ash could be seen standing on a beam and gazing out at the ablaze city, reveling in the destruction.

 

“They're burning down..Her Majesty's dream and the human world.” he voiced with such emotions with his arms outstretched a tad. “Ah, at last, the great and notable day of our Father cometh! The signs shall be blood and fire, and vapor of smoke. Isn't that right, Lonan?”

 

“Why did you kill the Queen too?” the young master inquired of him.

 

“Her clouded fish-eyes.”

 

“Fish-eyes?”

 

“Her eyes should have been fixed on the future but they were held captive by the past and they dulled and rotted.” the male Angel informed, looking at them for a second.“There was nothing for me to do but cleanse her.” Sebastian went and placed the young man near some steel and wood beams laying around.

 

“This seat is a bit uncomfortable but I believe it has the best view in the house.” he smiled.

 

“I agree.”

 

“Your orders, my lord?”

 

Ciel took off the patch again but tossed it over the side. “Kill him..Kill Ash!”

 

The demon knelt, bowing with his hand over his heart. “Yes, my lord.” He stood and strolled towards his waiting rival who still was regarding the city.

 

“When this bridge is completed, it will seal eastern London from uncleanliness.” the mad man stated.

 

“Your obsession with anything unclean was due to what happen to Emiliana, wasn't it not?” the Devil asked.

 

Ash's face contorted into pain. “She didn't deserve what was done to her..what your damn father did!” His features changed then, looking happy. “This bridge is in her pure honor and as an Angel as well as her true lover, I have no choice but to purge any demons who alight upon this gate.” He reached for his sword to unsheathe it. “Purge them into pure white beings—without stain, without heart, without life.”

 

The butler ran forward to attack his old foe. He struck at the other with his knives as the fencing-like blade neared his face, clasping them together. They engaged in a small fight before leaping away and landing a few feet across from each other. A sly smile formed on Ash's face as he mentally summoned the lost souls he had stole. The black mist-like beings with fuzzy white eyes surrounded the demon. They wrapped themselves around his body to hold him at bay.

 

“This mist..” Sebastian said, struggling in their hold.

 

“I see now why my loves wanted to hold on to the Shadows. It feels wonderful.” the male Angel said, sounding giddy.

 

“And they are the only ones who should have the power to control them. Not an insane Angel as yourself, Ashley.” the butler insulted. He ducked with several white feathers came at him.

 

“I only use them for power so my plan will continue. Once I'm done, they shall be cleanse also.” The souls had surrounded the two supernaturals and blocked them from Ciel's view. Now, some were crawling towards him rather quickly. A blinding light came from inside the dark mass suddenly; it glowing over the uncovered top. The mad man had awaken his seraph blade's full power.

 

“The Final Judgment approaches.” he declared, raising his sword high. “Hear me, Devil. Your chest shall be the sheath to my sword, heh.” His handsome face twisted into a hideously demented expression as his insanity was finally shown in that moment. He charged towards his rival. “Take it into yourself!” Sebastian could do nothing but watch at the sharp blade severed his left arm. The Shadows let him go afterwards and he fell on one knee, placing a hand over the injury. The male Angel attacked again but the demon was able to dodge the blow.

 

“Sebastian!” Crimson eyes glanced back briefly to notice the misty spirits were surrounding his lord as well.

 

“ _That's right..the other opponent's only lost its queen.”_ the butler thought, _“The game isn't over yet. Until I hear the final call..”_

 

“How dare you take your eyes off me in the midst of our glorious battle?” Ash scolded, moving to strike again. “You spoil my mood.”

 

“Enough, my darling.” He froze before slowly turn around. Standing there was Emiliana dressed in her heavenly white robes. A golden light came off her body as if she had been bathed in it. Sebastian and Ciel blinked, glancing at each other briefly.

 

“M-My love, how are you..” the mad man stammered.

 

“Your work has helped released my soul from those dreaded Shadows.” she stated with a warm smile, “You freed me, Ashley. I'm truly free.” Her arms reached towards him. “Please, embrace me. I want to rest peacefully in your pure being.” Dazed and blinded by his undying love for the woman, he stumbled to her. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her wild flower scent.

 

“Oh, Emiliana. I have longed for centuries to hold you like this once more.” he uttered.

 

“As have I, darling. I have longed..” she whispered, “..To watch my mistress destroy your sick fantasy.” Emiliana faded into a raven with red eyes that the two watching knew was Edgar. As Ash was momentarily confused, he failed to sense Amelia creeping up until appearing in front of him, stabbing through his stomach with the blade of her Phantasm Scythe.

 

She sneered triumphantly with her grey wings spread wide. “Gotcha.”

 

“You insolent little imposture! Do you really think this will kill me?” the male Angel laughed, causing blood to spill out of his mouth.

 

“No..but it's to hold you long enough for this.” the time traveler replied before chanting.

 

_Shadows I call onto thee,_

_With my **Flesh** , **Blood** , and **Bones.**_

_To reign forever in my Soul,_

_With your **Agony** , **Anger** , and **Joy.**_

_For you belong only to me,_

_Your **Blacken Angel Queen**! _

 

Her pale hand grasped his throat as she covered his mouth with hers. The grey feathers were quickly changing to their glossy black tone once again. The young woman was taking back her stolen power. As she did so, the lost souls were vanishing one by one in a small, popping blue light.

 

“What's happening?” the young master queried about them.

 

“The Grim Reapers are taking back the souls trapped into the Tower Bridge.” the butler answered with a satisfied smirk. The female Angel pulled away with a smug grin as Ash glared down at her hatefully. She looked more lively now that her powers had been restored.

 

“You should have know better than to have seized what is rightfully mine. For I am the only one who is to control the spirits of the Dead. _I, Amelia Monroe Robinson—the Courier of Phantoms!_ ”

 

“Shall I make my counterattack, my heart?” Sebastian asked her then, smiling. Her mouth opened to respond when Ash began muttering softly which grew louder.

 

“Cannot be..Cannot be..Cannot be.. _THIS CANNOT BE!_ ” He shoved Amelia away hard, causing her body to collide with the metal floor. The male Angel removed her Scythe from his gut and whipped around. His amethyst eyes were luminous and crazed. He looked to the Earl and smiled savagely before tossing the Phantasm Scythe in his direction. The Scythe's staff had pierced through the wood and steel beam but missed the young man. For the Earl rolled out of the way just in time thankfully before almost being impaled.

 

“Taste the flames of Hell!” Ash exclaimed furiously, raising in the air and spreading his wings out to their full length. Amelia stood and flew as fast as she could to Ciel. When she neared, a cascade of feathers began to rain down with unnatural speed. They exploded like tiny bombs, causing the bridge to shake violently. Seeing the feathers were getting closer, the female Angel covered the young master with her body and black wings as protection. She waited for the pain but it never came..Opening her sea-colored eyes, she discovers Sebastian hovering over the two, acting as a shield for them. The young woman didn't need to see that his back was littered with the feathers she had planned to take.

 

“You idiot! Why would you do that?” she scolded, “You're hurt—Mmph!” The demon had kissed her, stopping her nagging. Like always, she melted into the kiss but for some reason it felt different..It seemed as though it would be the last they would ever share and that brought a wave of unease inside her.

 

“Amen! This is no time for public displays of affection.” Ciel deadpanned, looking uncomfortable. “Especially when I am trapped under you two..” The time traveler broke the kiss with a pink blush on her cheeks. The butler chuckled lightly before glancing at his master.

 

“Young master, I'd like to ask a favor..Please close your eyes.”

 

“Sebastian..?”

 

“I am a butler. I cannot damage my master's impression of me by looking unsightly.” the Devil uttered, “Please don't open your eyes until I say to.”

 

Mismatched eyes looked at his friend. “What about—”

 

“I've already seen his true form. So there's really no point for me to close my eyes too, heh.” Amelia smirked.

 

He looked back at his servant and sighed. “All right.” he agreed, doing as asked of him. Sebastian stood first and then his lover, turning to face the waiting Angel. The young woman looked up at the demon; a hint of worry in her unusual eyes.

 

“Sebastian..”

 

The butler shook his head. “Please save your words until we have finished this, my love.” The young woman bit her lip and nodded before becoming serious again.

 

“Now, I can show you my true self once again.” he said to Ash; his eyes glowing bright scarlet. “My unsightly, disgusting, repulsive..true form.”

 

Right then, raven feathers appeared around the female Angel and Devil as Sebastian started to change. Amelia watched, transfixed, as his arm regenerated on its own. The butler suit was changed into a long-sleeve shirt with black feather around the collar and tight leather pants with stiletto knee-length boots. Short locks grew long and straight, falling to the end of his back. Half-curved horns had formed as well as large dark wings that mirrored the time traveler's. That brought a smirk to her lips.

 

“It seems we are _birds of a feather_.” she commented, “Also you don't look as repulsive as you mentioned.” He looked at her and gave a fanged smile.

 

“Which is why it is natural for us to flock together as we do, haha.” Sebastian teased, stroking her cheek with his pale hand that had long, black fingernails now. “And I am glad you approve of my true being.” The two then proceed towards Ash who looked at them with disgust.

 

“Luck was on your side last time, Lonan.” he growled, “As I have said, it will not be ending the same way!”

 

“And you're right. Because this time I'm not going to sacrifice myself,” the young woman stated, “But help kick your ass instead!” She raised her right arm and snapped her fingers; her Phantasm Scythe materialized again. Turquoise flashed to gold and slitted like her supernatural companion.

 

“My Shadows, bind him to this unholy structure.” The Scythe wavered before changing into the familiar dark mass that Ash has summon. Shooting forward like a snake, it wrapped around the mad man's body and held him just like he did Sebastian.

 

The Devil grinned. “Now, it is my turn.” He rushed forward. The male Angel tried desperately to get out but with no success. Sebastian sliced at him, cutting across his chest. Amelia then moved, tossing several feathers around him before exploding. The force made parts of the bridge break and caused Ciel to be pushed back. His body slid across the floor until felling over the edge. He reached out with left hand and was able to grab onto one of the beams, leaving him to dangle in the air.

 

“Young master, can you survive long enough for us to count down from ten?” the butler called.

 

“Yes! Just finish the order, you two!” he shouted back with his eyes still closed.

 

“Then here we go. Ten!”

 

“Nine!” Amelia shouted, slicing deep into Ash's back.

 

“Eight!” Sebastian continued, cutting off an arm. They kept counting down, hacking and piercing every part of Ash's body. All he could do was scream and curse them. When the young woman and demon got to number two, the Devil shoved his hand through his rival's chest and ripped out his heart. The Shadows released him, letting his body drop to the floor. He landed on his knees and looked up at the black-winged beings.

 

“One.” the female Angel finished, taking the heart and burning it with her blue fire. It engulfed the organ and the mad man. He screamed out in agony until he was nothing but a pile of ash like his sister.

 

“Well, that was tiring.” she noted, dumping the ashes out of her palm and letting them drift in the wind. “I could use a nice and much-needed bath after this whole mess.” Her lover laughed, taking her clean pale hand and placing a kiss to the back.

 

“I love you, my Blacken Angel..” he murmured against her skin. She looked at him, her eyes back to their normal hue.

 

“Love you too, Devil, hehe.” Amelia smiled, leaning forward and pecking his cheek with a kiss. “Come on. Ciel had be dangling long enough now.” The lovers walked to the end and stopped, looking down at the injured young man.

 

“It's over, young master.” He opened his eyes and glanced up, seeing their smiling faces. A small one crept on his own lips as he gazed at them before letting his grip on the beam go. They gasped, watching him fall towards the dark water below. The Earl closed his eyes again; the smile still on his face as he waited to hit the water. The feeling of arms wrapped around him that made him look. The time traveler's frowning face met his. She shook her head before going to fly back towards the bridge..but couldn't. The Angel glanced back to see that her dark wings had disappeared. She looked back at her friend with wide eyes.

 

“Amelia, why do you suddenly look transparent?”

 

“I-I don't know..” The water was getting closer now. She cursed before rolling in the air until Ciel was on top of her.

 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, concern etched on his features.

 

“Saving you one last time.” she replied softly before shouting, “Sebby, catch!” With that, the young man was tossed up high only to be indeed caught by his butler. Sebastian had flew down after them, allowing his own wings out. A sad smile formed on her lips as the two men she cared deeply about stared down at her.

 

“..Good job.” she said before crashing into the dark water.

 

“Amelia!” they cried as she disappeared into the murky depths.

 


	51. Epilogue: Smile

 

“..Amelia..”

 

Amelia felt cold..but from not the water she had just fell in. Someone was also calling her name.

 

“..Amelia..”

 

It was distorted, so the young woman couldn't make out who it was just yet. The voice was growing clearer and louder. Immediately, she thought Sebastian and her heart swelled with joy..only to be deflated..

 

“..Amelia, wake up, you twat!”

 

Turquoise eyes snapped open, meeting her friend Lexi's and the tour guide's concern faces. The blond and green eyed young woman placed a hand over her heart, sighing.

 

“Geez! Thank goodness, I thought you were dead.” Lexi said. The time traveler sat up with a confused expression, looking down at herself to see her modern clothing and messenger bag.

 

“What..What happen?” Amelia asked, not bothering to keep the panic out of her voice. “How did I—”

 

“We should be asking you that.” her friend interrupted, crossing her arms. “I came back to find you passed out on the floor. Why was that?”

 

“I got lightheaded?” she replied with a cheesy smile before quickly stating, “Uh, I need to go to the restroom.”

 

The Angel began to stand and the two women there reached to help her. She waved them off and declined as politely as she could in her increasing hysteria. Scurrying off in the direction the tour guide pointed, Amelia instead left in her car and headed home. Once at her flat, she went into her bathroom and stood in front of the small mirror, looking at her reflection behind the fake glasses. They caused a memory to occur..

 

“ _Oh, Miss Amelia, will you be needing new glasses also?”_

 

“ _Nope, I actually have perfect eyesight.” she replied, smiling. “I just wore them for show. I was told I look pretty with them, heh.”_

 

_Sebastian smiled, opening the door. “Well then, I agreed with whoever said that statement.” he remarked, glancing back at her. “Maybe I will order some just for that reason.”_

 

She lowered her head sadly. “These memories..They're too vivid to be just a dream.” Her lavender-haired head raised quickly, smiling eagerly. “My powers..” The young woman then tried summoning her wings but they didn't come. Stubbornly, she tried her magic next and received the same result. She let out a growl of frustration and sorrow before her fist collided with the mirror. It crushed, cutting her knuckles..Oddly, she still had her strength though. The time traveler dropped to the floor and sobbed.

 

“..Sebastian..Ciel..”

 

* * *

 

Amelia looked up from tying her lime-green high-top Converses and gave a soft sigh. She stood from the bench and grabbed her duffel bag before leaving the gym. Two months had passed now and the young woman was still stuck in her time. Everyday, she tried to summon her power but it was still to no avail. She was slowly beginning to lose hope that they would return. So, the days passed by in a boring blur and haunting images of the past she longed to be in. Walking along the crowded sidewalk while glancing down at her iPod, the time traveler accidentally ran into someone. Her mouth opened to utter an apologize when the person beat her at speaking.

 

“Amelia?”

 

She stopped to meet the person's face and gasped. “..Adam.” He engulfed her into a hug. She just stood there for a moment before patting his back. It felt odd for her to hug another man who wasn't Sebastian, Ciel, and any of the other males she became friends with in the past. Remembering them brought the ache that plagued her whenever thinking of them.

 

“It's been ages since I last saw you.” he smiled, letting go. “I heard you dropped out of school.”

 

“Correction—I'm taking a break.” Amelia told, lifting a finger. “I've kinda lost my feel for music and need time to bring them back.”

 

The cute British boy nodded. “Totally understandable..Hey,” He pointed to her raised hand. “What happen to your hand?” Sea-colored eyes glanced at her bandaged appendage under her hoodie's sleeve and smirked.

 

“Nothing. I was doing some kick-boxing. I left the gym,” she replied, “And forgot to unwrap my hands.”

 

“Wow, that's pretty kick ass.” Adam said, sounding impressed.

 

The time traveler gave a shrug, looking down. “I guess it is.” The only reason she started was to get her frustration out in a healthy way. It was also hard to remember to keep her strength at bay when really getting into it. “..You know I never got a chance to say sorry about ditching you on our date.” A handsome smile formed on the young man's lips. But it brought her no joy like before now that she had been forever stricken by the teasing smirk of that Devil she loved.

 

“Then how about you make it up to me with a coffee right now?” The Angel went to meet his face again when she caught sight of something briefly from the side. A tall with short raven hair that was cut the same way as Sebastian's was walking in the crowd. Not answering her old crush, she took off running. Amelia could only catch glimpses of the person as she ran. The more hurried steps she took, more it seemed the man was getting farther away..Like he was purposely playing a game of cat and mouse with her. He had reached the end of the sidewalk where he then stood in a line of people were getting on a bus surprisingly quick. The young woman's legs burned as she pushed them to move faster, weaving and bumping into strangers.

 

“ _Goddamn it! Go faster, you weakling!”_ she reprimanded herself, _“He's getting away!”_ He had stepped onto the bus when she got there. Going to step on, a heavy-set woman collided into her side and knocked her to the concrete before stepping on. The bus doors closed after the woman and the time traveler stood quickly in anger.

 

“You triple-chin, too lazy to walk, rude ass cunt!” she cursed, yelling at the woman through the windows as she looked for a seat. “I hope someone mistakes you for a pig and turns you into cold cuts!” The bus took off down the road then, leaving her standing there heated. Amelia blinked twice before facepalming herself. Being so caught up in her annoyance at the rude fat woman, she didn't get onto the vehicle.

 

“..Just my luck..”

 

* * *

 

The Angel sat on her bed, flipping through the channels for something good. Her newly-adopted silver tabby Maine-Coon kitten which she named Ciel laid curled at her side asleep. Giving up on finding a good show, she turned off the flat-screen and sighed heavily, running a hand through her short locks. The feline woke at the noise and looked at her with his yellow and blue eyes.

 

A smile formed on her lips. “Aw, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Bocchan.” she cooed, scratching under his chin. The kitten gave a soft purr. The young woman gave short laugh. “God, I'm pathetic. I go and adopt a cat that has mismatched eyes and grayish fur and name him Ciel..Wow..”

 

“Then, today, I see a guy that looked like Sebby and go running off like a crazy person.” Amelia continued, “Adam must think I'm insane just like Lexi now..” Her eyes drifted to the digital clock on her nightstand. It reads _11:00 P.M_. Deciding to go to bed, she got under the covers and snuggled with her pet; her last thought being..

 

“ _..But maybe I am..Or always was..”_

 

* * *

 

It was about 3:00 am when Amelia stirred with a sudden need to use the bathroom. Sliding out of bed, she walked over to the tiny space like a zombie.

 

“Huh..It's the witching hour..” she muttered when stepping back into the bedroom and glancing at the time.

 

A strange noise came from the hall outside her room. Her cat wasn't on her bed so she assumed he was playing with something. About to go back to sleep, another noise appeared and this time is was distinctive..It was the sound of footsteps lightly tapping on hardwood floors. The young woman froze for a moment before narrowing her bright eyes. She then quietly crept towards her slightly open door, pulling it wider and taking a peek down the narrow hall. The only light coming from the living room. The time traveler tip-toed to the area, trying to be a sleuth. All of a sudden, a loud mewl came from her feline from the room. Abandoning her stealth, she rushed over only to come to a halt. Her turquoise orbs widen and her mouth fell open, taking in a sharp, quick breath.

 

“What an unexpected reaction..” A teasing smirk grew on pale lips. “You should be smiling, love.”


End file.
